la petite souris de Forks
by clochette's lullaby
Summary: Bella revient à Forks avec bagage et enfants, mais comme on dit : DEMAIN LE SOLEIL AUSSI SE LEVE SUR CETTE BOURGADE DE FORKS
1. Chapter 3

Première fiction

Tous les personnes appartienent à Stephanie. Meyer

L'évolution, elle, elle est à moi.

Résumée :

Bella arrive à Forks avec bagage et enfants pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Et comme on dit ici : Demain, la soleil se lève aussi sur cette bourgade de Fors.

La petite souris de Forks

CHAPITRE 1 : Nouvelle arrivée

Nous y voilà, arrivée à Forks avec bagage, enfant sous les bras. Une nouvelle vie.

Les enfants dorment, il a fallu qu'ils arrêtent leur litanie de « c'est quand qu'on arrive » à une heure de l'arrivée. C'est vrai que huit heures de voiture avec deux adorables anges c'est gérable mais aussi gentils soient ils, une fois qu'on a chanté tous les tubes que l'on connait, qu'on a fini de jouer avec les plaques numérologique, qu'on a fait le jeu devine et devinette ou pense à ce que je vois…. On aimerait que les deux anges s'endorment lors que notre dose d'animation enfantine arrive à terme.

Bon bah voilà on entre dans cette bourgade que j'ai quittée étant enfant pour partir en fac. Décidemment rien ne change, les ours d'accueil sont toujours là. Le centre ville ne change pas non plus. Direction chez Charly. Et oui un retour aux sources ne ferait pas de mal.

Me revoici devant cette maison blanche, je coupe le moteur, ouvre la portière et là part un grand miracle les enfants se réveillent.

- On est bientôt arrivée demande Sam.

-Pas bientôt, on est arrivée. Répondis je

Et à ce moment Sam descend de la voiture, et hurle

- Charly , Charly ! tout en courant vers la maison

-Mais qui va là ? demande Charly tout en sortant sur le perron.

Il se fait littéralement sauté dessus pars deux petits monstres en le couvrant de bisous.

-Alors ca c'est de l'accueil ou je ne m'y connais pas. Bella a encore chanté dans cette voiture.

-Bonjour Charly ! Si tu connais un autre moyen pour éviter le crêpage de tête, le vol de jouet ou tout autre excuse pour pouvoir hurler dans la voiture pendant que tu conduis fais le moi savoir. Et je te signal que je chante très bien.

-Ouaip pour un public d'otarie répond Sam

-Sam, pas de dessert

-Oh non mamoun je plaisantais, tu sais que je t'aime

-allez rentrez il ya pizza pour ce soir dit Charly tout en ouvrant la porte de la maison de mon enfance.

-Sa Y est ils sont couchés, dit Charly tout en descendant l'escalier pendant que je fini de ranger la cuisine.

-Tu me prépares un café me demande t il pendant que je pose sa tasse fumante devant lui.

Avec un sourire de remerciement, il s'assoie devant moi me montre l'autre chaise pour que j'en fasse autant.

L'heure de la mise au point avait sonné. Avec Charly on se parlait de tout ouvertement, il était plus que mon pére, il était mon confident mon Jiminy criquet ma bonne étoile. Mais il sais aussi qu'il ne faut pas me brusquer.

Apres avoir fais le tour de comment allais les connaissances de Forks et de me mettre au parfum des derniers potins de cette bourgade. Charly me regarda avec un regard rempli de ce que je perçu comme de la fierté mais aussi de la tristesse, des questionnements, de l'inquiétude face à l'avenir.

-Ok ! vas y papa tu as le droit a une seule et unique question alors choisi la bien lui dis je en posant ma tasse et en le regardant droit dans les yeux

_Ok ! que vas-tu faire ?

- En premier, trouver un logement, un travail, inscrire Nessie et Sam à l'école, leur rapporter leur affaires. En second vivre en essayant de passer au dessus de toute cette merde. Et là je me mets à fondre dans les bras de mon papa . Doucement, calmement, il me prend contre lui en me disant des mots réconfortants. Puis il me dit que toute la semaine, il sera avec moi. Donc pas de boulot pour le chef Swan cette semaine. Il m'embrasse et me dit d'allez me couchez car demain le soleil se lève aussi sur cette bourgade de Forks.


	2. Chapter 4

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephanie Meyer

CHAPITRE 2 : La petite souris

Une semaine, une semaine que je suis arrivée. Une semaine que je cherche un bouleau. Une semaine que je cherche un logement. J'ai lu tous les journaux disponibles, visité la seule agence immobilière de Forks et toujours rien. Oh bien sur Charly me dit que ce n'est pas pressé, qu'il est heureux de nous avoir à la maison mais moi je veux un nouveau départ pour moi et les enfants et dans ma tête ce nouveau départ se fera avec un logement des factures à payer un rythme de vie a mettre en place et bien sûr un travail.

Je suis assise dans ce parc avec un latte noisette dans un gobelet carton, je regarde Nessie et Sam jouer au toboggan.

Ils sont géniaux ces gosses. Malgrès la difficultée de la vie, cette merde qui nous ai tombée dessus, ils me font confiance, ils jouent au toboggan comme si de rien n'était. Ce sont des enfants. Et bien que certaines terreurs nocturnes peuvent les dénoncer de leur souffrance ils ne disent rien.

Sam m'a dit que peut importe ou sont Renée et Phil. Ils n'ont jamais été beaucoup présents à la maison et que c'est moi leur Mamoun qui s'est toujours occupés d'eux , aussi bien pour aller les chercher à la sortie de l'école, pour aller voire leur copain, pour le gouter, le bain, le repas ( et dieu sais que pour cette partie, il ne fallait mieux pas que Renée s'en occupe) j'étais toujours présente, donc tant que leur Mamoun est avec eux ils n'ont rien a craindre. Bien sûr ils sont triste de la disparition de leur parents mais tant que moi je suis là pour eux tout ira bien.

Comment ne pas pleurer en entendant ces paroles d'enfant. Je les aime plus que tout et je leur apporterais la vie qu'ils ont besoin d'avoir pour devenir des adultes responsables. Même si pour cela il faut que je me vende au diable en personne, je le ferai pour eux.

Renée, ma mère : elle a rencontré Charly lors du bal de promo de son collège et elle est tombée raide dingue de lui. Un coup de foudre comme dirait on. Ils se sont aimés, se sont mariès et on divorcés en l'espace de 3 ans. Sacré programme, d'après ma mère c'étaient les 3 années les plus mouvementés de sa vie. Jusqu'à son départ pour la Californie avec un bagage surprise, Moi.

Charly a essayé de la rejoindre, de la convaincre qu'une vie de couple était nécessaire pour élever un enfant. Il a même parlé de la distance… Mais ce que Charly ignorait c'est qu'en Californie , il y avait Phil, joueur de Baseball. Mon père a tout fait pour me voir le plus possible. Renée, elle tout dans son excentricité m'a promenée de ville en ville afin de suivre son joueur de baseball. Visite de musée, découverte de différente culture, visite de bibliothèque (seul lieu ou je pouvait être dans le calme et sans bavardage) . J'ai même appris a marché sur les gradins des stades, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas super stable d'après maman, je me servais des strapotins comme rampe.

Lorsque j'ai du attaqué l'école, le monde de socialisation, comme le disait Renée, j'étais déjà en avance par rapport aux autres, ce qui je peux le certifié n'aide en rien pour l'intégration dans un groupe. Comme maman souhaitait suivre Phil, j'ai donc été envoyé chez Charly. Ici, je me suis formé mon univers, entouré de livre, de peinture, de musique et d'une seule et unique amie Angella, mon ange.

J'ai rejoins Maman Lorsqu'elle est attendait les jumeaux, une facilité pour la fac qui était à coté et un soutien pour maman. J'ai étudié les lettres et l'artistique (n'étant pas super doué en sport). Il m'a fallu gérer la maison, la grossesse de maman, puis les jumeaux et mes études. Mais j'y suis parvenu, biensur pas de sortie, pas de virer entre les copines et autres non pour moi promenade en poussette double dans les rayons de super marché, soirée body couche et livre en babysitting. Mais l'amour de ces deux trésors étaient sans doute mes meilleurs moments. Renée elle continuait de suivre Phil lors de ces virées et dernièrement Phill venait d'obtenir un poste d'entraineur à Colombus. Ils partaient visiter labàs lors de la disparition.

-Mamoun ! Mamoun !

-Oui ma puce

-J'ai soif

- bien, d'abord on dit je voudrais à boire s'il te plait. Dis-je en regardant Nessie et puis comme vous avez été super sage je vous emmène manger une glace ou tu pourras boire ce qu'il te fera plaisir.

- super ! Sam ramène toi Mamoun nous paie une glace.

Bon ok pour la formulation on recommencera.

Pendant que je récupère mes loulous, je sens la présence de regard sur moi. Je lève les yeux et aperçois deux femmes entrain de me dévisager et je les entends commérer sur l'éducation que l'on donne aux jeunes de maintenant, que si j'avais été sa fille hors de question d'avoir des enfants si jeune…la pilule…le fait de gâcher sa vie…

Je prends mon sac à dos, un enfant de chaque coté main dans la main et j'avance droit devant moi. Je passe devant ces dames et là le silence est d'or. Je les regarde, les salut de la tête et reprend mon chemin. Je suis habituée aux gens soient ils jugent, soient ils vous plaignent mais pas un seul a le courage de venir parler avec vous.

Installer à table avec glace, milshake, latte noisette, et tarte devant nous. Les enfants sont heureux. Sa fait plaisir à voire. Je prends pour la vingtième fois, le journal afin de l'éplucher pour un job des fois que je sois passée à coté d'une annonce. Lorsqu'une femme entre dans le restaurant en hurlant que cette fois c'est la dernière, elle va la virer et ceux pas plus tard que maintenant elle s'assoie au comptoir et demande un café (parce qu'elle n' est pas assez énervée) à sa copine qui lui demande se que Son employée lui a encore fait.

- En plus de ne pas savoir ranger les livres par catégorie, et par ordre alphabétique, de demander dans quel groupe joue Mr Debussy, Madame n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de conseiller la fille du Révérant qui soit dit en passant a dix ans sur l'emprunt d'un livre avec comme point de recherche la biologie. Et cette espèce de truc avec la cervelle d'un cornichon ayant s'éjourné plusieurs jours dans du vinaigre lui a fourgué, non mais tiens toi bien, elle lui a confié le kamasoutra illustré, parce que les dessins sont plus explicite.

Et là je suis partie d'un fou rire magistral. Bien entendu tout le monde me regarde et je lui demande comment un cornichon vinaigré peut écouté Mr Debussy tout en lisant le kamasoutra .

Et bien entendu ce fut le fou rire général.

Une fois tout le monde calmée, la femme viens me voire en me demandant si j'étais la fille de Charly.

Malgrès une mimique car je n'aime pas me faire découvrir comme étant la fille de, je lui réponds que oui. Elle me sourit, me fais remarquer que j'ai énormément grandi depuis a dernière fois ou elle m'avait vu et regarde mes enfants. Comment les gens peuvent sortir de pareil connerie, biensur que j'ai grandi on ne reste pas un enfant toute sa vie, la vie marche comme cela, toi tu vieilli, moi je grandi. Mais non je retiens ma remarque avec difficulté et Sam et Nessie le voyent. Je leur fais les gros yeux pour qu'ils se taisent. Et ils pouffent de rire.

La femme, Mme Books qui porte bien son nom me dit qu'elle cherche quelqu'un de qualifier ayant un dynamisme, une envie d'évolution pour son magasin. Elle se rappelle aussi que papa lui avait dit que j'avais étudié les lettres et que si je cherchais du travail, il fallait que je vienne la voir demain à 15H00 pour l'entretien d'embauche.

Je lui dit donc que je serais enchanté de passer cet entretien demain , je règle le gouter, habille les enfants et sors le plus vite possible sans non plus courir ( faut pas passer pour une folle), mais là maintenant il faut que je fasse la danse de la victoire avec mes anges. La chance arrive enfin.

J'ouvre la porte du restaurant, un enfant de chaque coté, ils ont bien compris aussi et ils sont tout aussi excité que moi. Et là on regarde à droite et à gauche on aperçoit une ruelle de l'autre coté de la rue, on traverse, on court quasiment on s'enfonce dans la ruelle qui est un cul de sac et avec les enfants on crie le plus fort possible tout en gigotant, les fesses et en faisant des moulins horizontaux avec les mains. Que du bonheur on fait une espèce mini ronde ou l'on tourne en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre en en basculant les mains en haut de droite a gauche tout en criant le plus fort possible et on fini par un calin collégial en rigolant comme des faillés. Seigneur que ça fait du bien.

Je ramasse mon sac reprend mes enfants par la main, me tourne en direction de la rue et la j'aperçois deux hommes appuyer contre le mur nous regardant en ayant un sourire imprimer sur leur visage. Je deviens rouge comme une pivoine, ressers la main des enfants et sort le plus dignement possible de la ruelle sous le regard amusé de ces deux gars.


	3. Chapter 5

les personnages appartiennent toujours Mme Meyer, l'évolution de cette histoire est à moi.

Chapitre 3 : Collision

Allez courage, on souffle un bon coup et on entre dans ce magasin.

Je passe la porte lorsque Mme Books me saute dessus.

-BELLA ! Pile à l'heure, la ponctualité est importante. Venez donc par ici.

Et là, elle me prend par la main et m'entraine dans le fond du magasin.

C'est une grande superficie, avec un plancher sur élever dans le fond du magasin (un véritable casse gueule pour moi). Les murs sont jaune criards avec un plancher bois. Des étagères partout et des meubles encore des meubles avec une infinité de livres entassés à la va vite selon la place disponible.

Elle me regarde me demande mon CV me pose des questions sur mes connaissances littéraires, musicales, mes envies, mes gouts, mon évolution au sein du magasin, mes hobbies….

Elle m'explique le fonctionnement du magasin et continue par mon salaire, mes horaires, les conditions d'embauche et bien sûr le règlement du magasin.

Elle m'annonce que je lui conviens donc si le poste me plait il est à moi. Je lui dis que tout me paraît correcte mais qu'il faudrait aménager mes horaires pour que je puisse récupérer les petits à l'école et les conduire au près de Charly.

-Non mais tu vas conduire ces enfants dans un poste de police tous les jours après l'école, avec tous les malfrats, les ivrognes….. NON ! NON ! NON ! Tu iras les chercher et tu les ramènes ici dans l'arrière boutique a nous deux ils seront plus facile a gérer.

Je la remercie chaleureusement et lui demande si vraiment ça ne la gène pas, je trouverais une autre solution. Après un accord tout est fixé les enfants viendront après l'école et moi je commence lundi prochain à 9H30 pour finir à 18H 30 avec un repos de 12H00 à 13H30. Je travail lundi, mardi, jeudi, vendredi et le samedi de 9H00 à 14H00.

Une danse de victoire s'impose.

Ce soir je vais faire les courses, pour préparer les lasagnes maison, Charly les adore, du coca, et hop en route pour fêter ce nouvel emploi.

Je remercie Mme BOOKS et lui donne rendez vous pour lundi prochain, je sors du magasin et fonce au supermarché, attrape un panier et commence mes courses. Je ne regarde rien, je connais le supermarché par cœur, je rempli mon panier tout en virevoltant entre les rayons. Je sifflote une chanson, « il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux, il faut se satisfaire » et pam me voilà sur les fesses, le panier tout éparpillé sur le sol. Je me concentre sur moi-même me demandant ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais dans l'allée des pates en sifflotant ma chanson lorsque j'ai croisé un mur et vlan me voici sur le sol. Je vois une main, je la saisi et il me tire tout doucement pour me relever. Il a une poigne d'enfer, mais douce à la fois. Je regarde le sol puis passe par ses chaussures, des converses noires, son pantalon, un jean bleu qui ma foie épouse ses jambe à la perfection, je remonte le long de ses jambes, mollet, genoux cuisses, Oh mon dieu sautons ce niveau, puis viens sa chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte laissant apercevoir un teeshirt noir en dessous qui couvre un corps musclé mais sans ressembler à Hulk , son cou musclé, et sa mâchoire carré avec une fossette en plein milieu, une bouche, oh mon dieu pour la seconde fois sautons se passage, je ferme les yeux, je suis debout et le regarde, des yeux vert perçant entourés d'une coiffure indomptable brun, roux. . Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu mais où ? Mais oui, encore ce gars, un des deux qui étaient appuyé contre le mur pendant ma danse de la victoire. Bingo encore toute rouge.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Me demande t il avec un sourire avec encore en son esprit le spectacle de la dernière fois

-Oh excusez moi ! Je ne regardais pas je ne vous ai pas fais mal au moins.

Je me baisse pour ramasser mes courses, il s'accroupi pour m'aider.

-Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fous. Demande un grand mec tout baraqué

IL me regarde, regarde Edward, et me regarde encore une fois, il est encore accroupi pendant que je fini de remplir mon panier. Le grand a un sourire encore plus grand que celui d'Edward.

-Nom d'un moule à gaufre Edward ce sont des spagghétis que tu venais chercher, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rétamer une jeune et belle demoiselle.

Et là bingo re rouge. Décidemment que du bonheur.

-Emmet, ce n'est pas moi qui ai rétamé l'autre.

Et le grand Emmet par en rigolant tout en disant qu'une petite souris a rétamé Edward.

Le rouge de mes joues ne disparaissant toujours pas, je dirais même qu'il est entrain de tatouée une partie de mon visage tellement il me fait mal , je me relève, le regarde, m'excuse pour cet incident , me tourne attrape un paquet de pate et lui tend.

Il me regarde sceptique. Fronce les sourcils

-spagghétis pour ton ami.

Il me remercie, je me tourne, et fonce vers les caisses.

Cela fait deux fois que je le rencontre, deux fois que je me tape la honte, super, super, super. Il est magnifique, il a une voix douce, charmante, il est galbé comme un dieu grec et moi je me rends ridicule, que du bonheur ! Non mais arrête ton délire de toute façon ces sentiments te sont interdits pour le moment. Des sentiments mais quels sentiments. Nada, rien du tout, zéro, nothing, que dal, même pas pour moi, non, non, non mais bon dieu qu'il est beau. Argh !

Pov Edward

J'étais entrain de donner un coup de main à Emmet pour réceptionner la livraison au Cullen's bar. On enquillait les futs de bières en réserves, les cageots de pastis, whisky…pour la semaine et pour la soirée d'ouverture qu'Emmet voulait faire.

Emmet avait trouvé ce pas de porte en venant visiter la région avec papa qui venait d'accepter se mutation pour l'hôpital, et une idée lui est parvenue. Celle de monter un bar, concert avec jonglerie des barmans et super nenette au service. Un bar comme il aime m'a-t-il dit.

Donc nous avons débarqué de notre ville natale, il y a maintenant 4ans.

Une fois la livraison déchargée, Emmet me tape sur l'épaule, me tends une bière. On se dirige vers la porte de livraison en arrière boutique, labàs personne nous voit, on est tranquille. Emmet se penche pour attraper la clenche, on entend une femme criée, on se regarde, on fronce les yeux, on sait que le coin n'est pas très sur. Alors on ouvre prêt a se jeter dehors comme de preux chevalier et là stop. Une nana et qu'elle nana est entrain de se dandiner avec deux enfants, ils crient comme pas permis font une espèce de danse bizarre ressemblant à la petite souris de Joe dans friends puis font un cercle ou ils continuent leurs cries et leurs danse pour finir par un super câlin. Rien que de voir cela j'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de les rejoindre pour la séance câlin. Elle était belle, jolie comme un cœur à la voir on avait l'impression qu'elle venait de gravir le mont Everest des emmerdes. Et ces deux gosses, c'est quoi çà. Non pas possible elle est trop jeune, trop belle. Non elle les garde. Alors pourquoi faire une danse et un tel raffut avec eux. Bizarre, après tout cela ne me regarde pas. Là ils s'arrêtent de danser, elle ramasse les affaires se raccrochent aux enfants et lèvent la tête, elle nous aperçoit, bon dieu elle vire au rouge ce qui me fais craquer, elle est très jolie. Elle avance tout en essayant de garder la tête haute ce qui me fait d'autant plus sourire, passe à coté de nous en nous ignorant et sort de la ruelle. Super spectacle je la regarde encore alors qu'elle n'est plus là, et tout d'un coup je me prends un coup sur la tête.

-Aïeux

-Le petit edi a été tout traumatisé par la danse de la petite souris. Dis Emmet en rigolant et en rentrant.

Je rejoins Emmet en essayant de me sortir cette vision de la tête. Mais non je passe ma journée avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Emmet n'arrête pas de me bassiner avec la petite souris. Je passe, installe les tables avec les banquettes, puis nettoies ces derniers. La journée a été mortelle, fatigante éreintante, bref une douche et au lit.

- Allo

- Ed, c'est Rose.

-Uhm !

-Ed, allez réveilles toi. Emmet t'attend au pub et ce soir on y mange tous.

- Rose, il est ….11H06…..11h au nom d'un lutin endiablé, il fallait que je passe au Centre ce matin.

Je saute de mon lit, ouvre la porte pour black, le téléphone collé à l'oreille fonce dans la salle de bain, allume la douche …..

- Rose dit a Emmet que je le rejoins vers 15H30 pour les courses, on bossera au Cullen's après. Gros becs.

Et je raccroche, me prépare à une vitesse impressionnante, saute dans ma volvo et part en direction du Centre.

Je me gare sur une des places les plus près de l'entrée, me détache attrape ma sacoche, sors de la voiture, là bip et cours vers le Centre. J'ouvre les portes battantes, pour tomber sur l'accueil ou Jane me regarde, me tend mon café et me montre la direction de la salle de réunion avec son doigt tout en me disant :

-Bonjour Edward, Rose m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tu arrivais. On vous attendait.

-Merci Jane, tu me sauves encore la vie.

Et je rentre en salle de réunion.

4h plus tard je ressors, et fonce chez Emmet. J'adore les journées qui commencent comme cela, tu cours toute la journée en pensant rattraper le temps perdu le matin, et bien sûr tu fais connerie sur connerie. Super.

Je me gare devant le Cullen's, klaxonne, Emmet monte en voiture et me dit que c'est à moi de payer le diner vu que je suis en retard. Ok super après tout c'est de bonne guerre.

On arrive au supermarché, Emmet me dit que ce soir c'est bolognaise, on se divise, il prend la viande et le dessert et moi je prends les légumes et les pates .

Rayon pate alors spagghetis, voilà et là …..Je me sens bousculé comme si on vient de m'applatir une pelle dans le dos. Je me retourne, je vois personne, je baisse les yeux et là je vois ma belle par terre, son panier renversé par terre. Au mon dieu, même sur le sol elle est magnifique. Je lui tends la main et je sens qu'elle me décompose des pieds à la tête, je souris. J'espère que la vue lui plaise ? Pas que je me sente affreux, non mais si je pouvais lui plaire. Elle me regarde, elle est encore toute rouge, décidément ce teint lui va bien. Je lui demande si elle va bien, elle s'excuse et me demande si elle ne m'a pas fait mal. Oh mon dieu, imagine toi qu'on t'enfonce une pelle dans le dos, non j'ai pas mal, je souffre, mais je ne vais pas répondre, il ne faut pas lui répondre, je suis un mec, un petit coup de pelle ne va pas me tuer, je m'accroupi pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires, oh mon dieu ça fait mal.

-Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fous.

Et merde, Emmet je suis bon encore pour qu'il se moque de moi

IL la regarde, me regarde, et reporte son attention sur elle. Il affiche un sourire encore plus grand qu'une banane. Génial sa va être ma fête.

-Nom d'un moule à gaufre Edward ce sont des spagghétis que tu venais chercher, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rétamer une jeune et belle demoiselle.

Je réponds du tac au tac

-Emmet, ce n'est pas moi qui ai rétamé l'autre.

Et Emmet part en rigolant tout en disant qu'une petite souris a rétamé Edward.

J'ai pas réfléchi à ma réponse, elle risque de mal le prendre, de me prendre pour un gougeat, quand je disais que la journée à 120 à l'heure était superbe. Je la regarde plongeant mes yeux dans les siens essayant de décrypter ce qu'il se passe sous ses adorable cheveux, sous ces couleurs et là elle dit quelque chose que je n'entends même pas, tellement je la détail du regard. Elle me tend un paquet de pate, je me questionne elle me répond qu'elles sont pour mon ami, et elle s'en retourne. Super . Maintenant que je viens d'atterrir elle est partie, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'imprimer le son de sa voix, un petit chant de mésange n'est pas plus jolie, qu'elle est déjà partie.

Je rejoins Emmet, il a un sourire à me faire comprendre que ce soir, il n'allait pas me laisser tranquille. Super journée de… au fond elle n'est pas si mauvaise que cela mais bon demain le soleil se lève sur cette Bourgade de Forks.


	4. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyer a un droit sur les personnages, l'histoire est à moi

CHAPITRE 4 : Rentrée

Bella POV

Aujourd'hui Lundi, début du travail pour moi et rentrée scolaire pour les jumeaux.

Charly embrasse les loulous, il leur a acheté un cartable chacun rose et violet pour Nessie, marron et bleu pour Sam avec leurs fournitures et il m'a offert un nouveau sac fourre tout pour un peu plus de féminité d'après ses dires. ça m'a touché, j'en ai laissé tomber une larme.

Ce matin on avait tous un baggy avec un gouter dedans. Je monte les petits dans la voiture, arrive devant l'école, me retourne vers eux, et là ils me regardent avec un air de pas sur du tout.

_OK ! On va faire quelque chose. Première journée pour nous chacun de nous. Alors on sort et on montre à ce nouveau monde que nous n'avons pas peur, que nous sommes les meilleurs. Allez répétez après moi : -On est les meilleurs, on est les plus fort

-…..

Ok ce n'est pas gagner, et là je parle plus fort : -On est les meilleurs, on est les plus fort

-…

Encore plus fort : -On est les meilleurs, on est les plus fort

-On est les meilleurs, on est les plus fort

- Plus fort

-On est les meilleurs, on est les plus fort

-Encore plus fort

Et là on crie comme des bêtes

-On est les meilleurs, on est les plus fort

Et on part à rire, je sors de la voiture, les gens nous regardent mais nous rigolons encore. Je leur donne la main, les conduis devant leur classe et une jeune dame blonde super jolie vient accueillir les enfants.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Sam et toi Nessie, je suis Rosalie votre maitresse. Je vous laisse découvrir la salle avec votre maman et ensuite nous parlerons, nous jouerons, nous travaillerons, puis votre maman viendra vous rechercher.

Sam me tire par la main et me dit : -Elle est super jooooliiie ma maitresse, il m'embrasse et va vers une table ou des coloriages sont proposés.

Nessie me répond : -T'inquiètes Mamoun , elle dit qu'elle est maitresse mais moi je sais que c'est une princesse. A plus Mamoun Travailles bien et si tu as peur n'oublies pas on est mes meilleurs, on est les plus fort.

Et elle va rejoindre Sam. Moi j'ai ma larme à l'œil, je suis confiante mais bon sang ils ne peuvent pas s'accrocher à mes jambes en hurlant qu'ils ne veulent pas y aller. Non ces galopins m'ont abandonné toute seule ? Que de gratitude. La maitresse vient me voire en me souhaitant une bonne journée et en soulignant le fait que mes enfants vont s'intégrer sans trop de difficulté. Elle me souri et elle me dit qu'il faut qu'elle aille libérer des parents moins chanceux. Tout compte fait, ils sont top mes gosses.

Je repars donc le cœur léger, monte en voiture et me dirige vers la boutique Book's books, ça ne s'invente pas.

J'entre dans la boutique, il est 9H25. C'est bon je suis dans les temps. Après un bonjour à Mme Books, elle m'informe qu'elle voudrait ranger le magasin, faire un inventaire afin de savoir ce qu'elle a exactement en stock et en boutique et qu'elle souhaite aménager la boutique de façon plus intimiste, voire même de changer la décoration et son agencement.

Ma première journée se passa donc à faire une partie de l'inventaire de la boutique, cette dernière était pas mal fournie d'ailleurs mais quel était ce système de rangement, mère cochon en aurait perdu ses petits.

Etant donner que ce travail ne me demandait pas trop d'implication je laissais mon esprit vagabonder et donc j'en suis venue à penser à cet apollon au doux prénom d'Edward. C'est vrai qu'il était magnifique, avec un corps à faire trembler une star de cinéma, un visage doux et solide à la fois et une voix à vous faire damner aux enfers. Non mais enfin que me prenait il ? Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais pensé à quelqu'un du sexe opposé comme cela. Il était même présent dans mes rêves, non mais, c'est une intrusion dans ma vie privée. Chose totalement interdite pour moi, je venais de récupérer légalement deux anges, il fallait une situation stable, foyer, travail… et moi je pensais à cet homme. Il faut que je stop tout de suite. Ma tête est déjà suffisamment pleine sans en rajouté. Aller stop on n'y pense plus, ouaip décider. Allez Bella Stop ces pensées.

-Bella, non mais ce n'est pas vrai

Je me redresse

-Angella !

Elle me saute au coup. – ton père m'a dit que tu travaillais ici, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, c'est super tu es revenue.

-Bella ! m' appelle Mme Books. C'est l'heure du déjeuné on se revoit cet après midi, bon appétit. Elle salut Angella en nous sortant de la boutique.

Avec Angella, on s'installe au parc sous un énorme saule pleureur qui nous offre une cabane et une intimité digne de ce nom.

On passe un super moment, se rappelant les souvenirs de jeunesse. Les quelques bétises faites, les punitions qui en ont découlées. Mes incroyables gamelles dues à mon manque évidant de coordination. La honte quoi !

Angie m'apprend qu'elle travaille dans le Centre, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Elle me dit qu'elle à un poste d'éducateur spécialisé et qu'elle a enfin accompli son rêve en travaillant auprès d'enfants.

Le centre est un lieu d'accueil pour enfants et adultes où est lié toutes matières artistique (dessin, théâtre, musique …) Mais aussi sportive afin d'aider les familles et les jeunes de Forks. Un genre de lien social pour cette petite bourgade. Tout projet est suivi peut importe le moyen du moment que les personnes aient un lien entre eux. Qu'ils sont entrain de mettre en place un échange de savoir et aussi qu'ils travaillent avec l'association du docteur Patch. Qu'ils soient du même âge ou qu'ils soient intergénérationnelle. C'est un système qui vient du vieux continent et apparemment cela fait un tabac.

Elle m'explique que c'est une nouvelle famille « les Volturis » qui à mis cela en place. Et que le Centre a crée des emplois dans la bourgade.

Elle a rencontré l'amour qui porte le nom de Ben 25 ans, mignon d'après la photo sur son portable, et qu'il vient de dégoter un travail au Cullen'S bar qui ouvre pour la première fois Vendredi en 15.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie. Cela fait du bien au moral. On prévoit de manger demain ensemble. Pour nous c'est l'heure de retourner au travail.

La fin d'après midi se déroule sans encombre et je vais chercher les loulous à la sortie de l'école pour les conduire au magasin.

La maitresse est contente de cette première journée et nous dit à demain.

A la boutique Mme Books a préparé un gouter à base de crêpes et de jus de fruits pour les enfants. Elle me dit qu'elle aurait adorée avoir des petits enfants mais pour cela il aurait fallu avoir des enfants. Et que par conséquent, elle est heureuse de bichonner les jumeaux. Je lui souris et la remercie pour son intention.

La semaine se passa ainsi, conduire les enfants à l'école, aller au travail, parc pour le repas avec angella, inventaire, gouter des enfants, retour chez Charly, devoirs, repas, douche, coucher avec histoire maison, moment avec Charly et enfin une nuit de sommeil.


	5. Chapter 7

Les personnes appartiennent toujours à Stéphanie Meyer.

Merci à tous pour les reviews.

Chapitre 5 : pique nique

Samedi 14h, la semaine est finie, je monte dans ma voiture, traverse le carrefour et un espèce de gros machin entre dans mon champ de vision, je pile en me mettant debout sur la pédale de frein, je tiens tellement le volant que j'ai l'impression que mes doigts sont rentrés dans la mousse. J'entends un gros boum et je me stoppe, je tremble de peur, je lève le regard et je vois le grand type baraqué au nom d'Emmett je crois, les mains incrustées dans mon capot. Il a un regard a tué un ours. Et il se met à m'hurler dessus.

-Espèce de bouricôt d'âne batté qui a eu son permis dans un Kinder surprise, tu peux pas te servir des ces deux trucs ronds au milieu de ton visage que l'on nomme des yeux, nom d'un moule à gaufre, ouvrent les et observe autre chose que les griffes écaillées du bout de ces boudins qui te servent de doigts, et

Il m'observe. Je me rassoies sur mon siège, je me retourne pour voire les jumeaux bien calés au fond de leurs sièges, je remonte ma vitre tout en leur disant de se boucher les oreilles et de chanter le plus fort qu'ils peuvent et qu'ils ont interdiction de descendre. Je décroche lentement ma ceinture pendant que Sam dit à Nessie que le baraqué va avoir la honte de sa vie, j'ouvre la porte puis la referme, je me mets droite devant lui tout en me disant qu'il est deux fois plus grand que moi, et je pose mes mains sur mes hanches et je lui réponds :

-Tout d'abord on se tait en on écoute. Premièrement, moyennant une somme d'argent plutôt importante de votre part pour faire changer votre vue car il me semble que vous vous êtes jetté sur ma voiture, deuxièmement vous devriez ajouter un supplément pour vous faire implanter des neurones mais ceux qui gèrent l'intelligence parce qu'il me semble que vous devez avoir un surnombre pour ceux de la débilité et troisièmement veuillez avoir l'obligence d'enlever vos sales pates d'ours mal lècher du dessus de mon capot afin que je puisse rentrée chez moi , et me laisser me préparer pour passer une soirée tout en douceur avec les gens qui me sont proche. Pour finir, étant donné que vous n'ayez pas l'air blesser suite à votre autosuicide sous mes roues je vous demande de revenir lundi midi au book's books afin de voir comment vous gérez les dégats que vous avez occasionné sur ma voiture, Mr Emmett, il me semble.

Et là, il ouvre grand la bouche, me répond un oui Madame. Fais demie tour et repart sur le trottoir d'où il venait, pour rejoindre son acolyte. Ce dernier est mort de rire en me montrant du doigt et en disant que la souris a réussie à faire taire et obéir le grand ours d'Emmett. Il a dit autre chose mais comme j'étais remonté dans la voiture je n'ai pas entendu. Je démarre et reprend mon chemin avec Sam et Nessie qui sont explosés de rire.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons de soleil viennent caressés mon visage, je m'étire et souris de pouvoir emmener les enfants à la push.

Je saute de mon lit, descend à la cuisine où Charly m'attend. Je prépare le petit déjeuner tout en chantant le soleil dans la maison.

- tu sais bella, c'est pas comme cela que l'on se fait des amis. Me dit Charly avec un semblant de serieux sur son visage.

-Tu parles, qui voudrait un auto-suicidaire et aveugle d'ours comme ami.

Charly se met à rire. – La peur se traduit de différente façon tu sais. Me dit il en buvant un café.

-Charly, tu viens avec nous à la push ? Demande Nessie en s'installant sur la chaise pour déjeuner.

- Non ma belle, les méchants n'attendent que cela pour se mettre au travail.

- Ok, tu n'as qu'a leur parler de Mamoun. Elle calme même les plus grands qu'elle. Répond Sam.

- C'est vrai qu'elle peut être effrayante, réplique Charly

Tout le monde se met à rire.

- Si tu veux tu pourras nous rejoindre pour déjeuner ce midi, on mange labàs. Dis je

Les enfants sont fou de joie d'un pique nique. Ils finissent de déjeuner, s'habillent prennent ballon, corde a sauter, panier, couverture, livre et musique pour bella et sautent dans la voiture direction la push.

Arrivée à la Push, angela et son Ben nous rejoignent.

Une fois les présentations faites, on s'installe. Les enfants vont joués avec bien sur l'ordre de ne pas s'approcher de la mer. Ben me demande si sa me dérange qu'il joue avec Sam et Nessie, une fois mon autorisation en poche, il embrasse Angie et court vers les enfants.

Angie le regarde avec tout l'amour qu'elle a en stock.

-Tu pouvais pas lui faire plus plaisir, il est grand frère mais il ne peut pas voir Justin.

Je la regarde en attendant la suite sans forcer après tout il ne veut peut être pas en parler.

- Son beau –père est quelqu'un de très ….muffle, et depuis le décès de sa mère, il a coupé les ponts avec Ben. Mais Ben ne l'oubli pas, il arrive à l'appeler de temps à autre. Mais ça remplace pas tout. Alors merci pour lui.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je vais pouvoir décompressé un peu.

-Comment tu t'en sors ? Me demande t elle après un silence

-Oh bah, tu sais cela ne change pas vraiment d'avant pour les enfants. Pour moi, c'est un peu plus complexe, mais relativisons, j'ai un emploi il me reste un logement à trouver.

-Un logement, je pensais que vous resteriez avec Charly

- Charly est cool, mais il a besoin de son indépendance et d'avoir sa fille qui se prend pour sa mère, et deux enfants en bas âge. Surtout que se sont ceux de Renée et Phil, cela doit être dur pour lui. Tu sais, je le vois quand il les regarde des fois, je vois la tristesse et le questionnement dans ses yeux. Il assure devant les enfants, ils les aiment d'une certaine façon. Et puis avec la route pour aller à l'école et au travail, je souhaiterai trouver plus près de la ville, même s'il y a des travaux, je suis preneuse.

-Oh mais, Ben, Ben, viens voir s'il te plait.

-Oui, mon ange.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis que le…. truc était disponible ? Tu sais ce bâtiment, que tu m'as parlé l'autre jour en parlant de travaux et qu'il était super éclairer et qu'ils l'avaient transformé en logement.

-Euh oui, et bien dis donc moi qui pensait que tu ne m'écoutais pas à ce moment. Oui il est toujours dispo mais pourquoi ?

- pour Bella et les jumeaux, il serait parfait. Et je te signal que ce n'est pas parce que je fais la cuisine que je ne t'écoute pas.

-Tu veux dire que tu arrives à cuisiner, danser, chanter et écouter en même temps, et bien dis donc.

- La femme a un peu plus d'ouverture que l'homme

-ah ça oui, je sais. Réplique Ben un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Ok ! ok ! Concentrons nous sur le bâtiment. Dis je

-Ok bon bah si tu veux je te le fais visiter lundi midi

-Non pas lundi midi, j'ai déjà rendez vous avec un ours mal lèché du nom d'Emmett

-Tu veux dire que tu es la petite souris, dis Ben avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Et il se met à rire.

- La petite souris, tu m'expliques, dis Angella

Et à ce moment , Ben raconte qu'a son boulot, Emmett leur a raconté une histoire incroyable, que lorsqu'il était sorti avec Edward pour décompresser du déchargement de livraison, ils ont vu un petit bout de femme avec deux enfants qui criaient et dansaient dans la ruelle. Emmett a fait tourner Edward en bourrique pour qu'il apprenne la danse de la petite souris. Un peu plus tard, Emmett a raconté qu'Edward avait encore rencontrer la petite souris sur le sol dans le supermarché et hier soir c'est Edward qui s'est foutu d'Emmett en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête ses âneries sinon il allait tout raconter à la petite souris lundi midi pour qu'elle le remette à sa place, je n'avais jamais vu Emmett se tendre comme cela, il a été tout sage après.

Angela regarde Bella qui fixe le sol en étant toute rouge. Angela appela Bella qui lui raconta toute l'histoire, de son nouveau travail, donc la danse de la victoire, de ses pensées dans le supermarché donc la collision, et pour finir de cette remise en place de l'ours le plus grand qu'elle est jamais vu.

Angie se mit à rire au point d'avoir du mal à s'arrêter. –Tu fais toujours la danse de la victoire. Et elle se mette debout pour effectuer la chorégraphie complètement absurde devant Ben qui reste scotché.

Après avoir mangé sur la plage, et avoir passé l'après midi à jouer. Ils se dirent au revoir en se rappelant que la visite se fera le mardi midi.


	6. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyer a toujours les droits sur les personnages

CHAPITRE 6 : Esmée

Lundi matin 9H 30, je suis au Book's, les enfants sont déposés auprès de Mlle Hale, tout va bien. J'attaque l'inventaire coté gauche de la boutique, qui est plus réservé aux enfants, féérique, magique, et autre surnaturel. Là aussi il y a un nombre incalculable de livres, mais je me sens bien entouré de toutes ces histoires, tous ces rêves, de toutes ces évasions, de toutes ces ouvertures d'esprits.. Jaime l'odeur du livre, j'aime sentir les différentes matières des couvertures ou simplement du papier sous mes doigts.

J'entends le carillon de la porte, Mme Books est en arrière boutique. Je sors donc de ma cachette et je tombe sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années brune avec un visage doux et super bien habillé (décontracte mais classe).

-Je peux vous renseignez Madame ?

-Appelez moi Esmée, je suis à la recherche de Mme Books.

-Je vais la prévenir de votre présence Madame Esmée. Et bien sûr mes couleurs me reviennent tout en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse, et en allant en réserve.

Mme Books arrive en me tenant par le bras, elle est agitée comme une puce, je ne comprends rien mais attend la suite.

-Esmée, Quel plaisir de vous voire, je vous présente Bella. Ma nouvelle collègue, c'est avec elle que vous allez parler de l'aménagement du magasin. Vous verrez elle a de surprenantes idées. Je regarde Mme Books avec un menton qui en tomberait si ma mâchoire ne le retenait pas .Esmée pose son doigt sous mon menton pour fermer ma bouche et elle demande à Mme Books si elle peut m'emmener prendre un café. L'accord donné, blouson sur le dos, je referme la porte en regardant Mme Books qui me Fait un Sourire incroyable ainsi qu'un clin D'œil.

-Il semble que Mme Books est une confiance aveugle en vous Bella. Bien commençons en chemin si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Je lui fais signe que non de la tête tout en regardant mes pieds. (C'est pas le moment de rencontrer le goudron). Elle me pose des questions sur moi, comment j'imagine un magasin tel que celui de Mme Books, la disposition, les couleurs, l'ambiance, qu'est ce que je viendrais y chercher, que manque t il….

Je la suis jusqu'au devant d'une voute en pierre avec une porte en bois digne d'un château fort. Je la regarde, elle me dit que ce pub n'est pas ouvert mais que vendredi se sera l'ouverture. Elle m'explique qu'elle s'est occupée de la décoration intérieure et comme elle connait personnellement les propriétaires, nous allons faire notre entretien ici même, si cela ne me dérange pas.

Je lui ouvre la porte et la suis, la je tombe sur un pub cosy plutôt chaleureux avec une scène, un magnifique piano, des coins salons qui sont en retrait, un espace dance, le bar bien entendu, et des tables a profusion. Il y a une musique d'ambiance un blues qui n'agresse pas et avec l'éclairage qui se marie super bien. On se sent chez soi, tranquille loin de tout. J'adore.

Elle me demande de m'installer dans le salon qui est éclairé et prend ma commande, ce sera un latte noisette et elle un thé marocain.

On s'installe je lui explique donc ma vision du magasin, dans les couleurs neutre de façon à ce que chacun s'y retrouve, me voyant effectuer de grands gestes pour lui expliquer ce que je visualise, elle me tend une feuille ainsi qu'un crayon mine. Et là instinctivement je lui dessine la boutique, avec différents salons selon les thèmes, un endroit multimédia, un autre musical, et un dernier spécial enfant, plein de coussins avec un théâtre de bois .Elle me regarde, souri, et elle me dit que le projet est surprenant. Elle y adhère, modifie deux trois détails sur le dessin que je regarde avec intention, et là, je sens un regard insistant sur moi. Je relève la tête, et je tombe sur Edward avec un plateau comprenant notre commande, Emmett en retrait ainsi que Ben. Ils me fixent tous les trois, avec des airs de tomber des nues.

-Et bien, les garçons, ce n'est certainement pas de cette manière que je vous ai éduqué ! Dis Esmée

Ben se reprend en premier, il me fait la bise, les deux autres me saluent et Edward pose son plateau.

Je me sens bête, je le remercie pour le service et baisse la tête qui vire éffrontement au rouge. En espérant que cela ne se remarque pas trop.

-Edward, tu devrais t'assoir avec nous (génial de mieux en mieux), vu que tu suis le projet avec le centre pour l'échange de partage.

-Oui Maman, et il se pose avec nous sans me lacher du regard. (magnifique, j'en suis ravie)

-Bella ici présente à fait un superbe travail pour dessiner son projet, elle lui tourne le papier, il se concentre dessus une fois que sa mère lui a posé sa main sur son bras. Il tousse un peu pour reprendre contenance et prend la parole :

-cela me parait bien mais pourquoi un si grand espace pour les enfants, si je puis me permettre

-L'ouverture au monde, aux illusions, à la rêverie des enfants se fait pour moi aussi par le livre que par le chant ou le théâtre. Prenez par exemple ces trois petits cochons (et le titre n'est pas choisi par hasard), je peux tout aussi bien donner le livre aux enfants et qu'ils de débrouillent seule, mais si au contraire je les accompagne avec du visuel, les marionnettes par exemple et des chansons tout en leur faisant danser la danse de la victoire en fin de séance, puis par un débat sur l'histoire de ces cochons qui auraient pu travailler ensemble ou encore qui auraient pu écouter la voix de la raison, auraient ils été plus sage pour autant , ou encore que serait il passer si les cochons avaient partager un repas avec le loup, tout en le gardant bien a l'oeil. Combien reviendront la prochaine fois, et combien d'histoire, de légende, de réflexions vont-ils tirer de cela. La vie est injuste et si on peut leur apprendre cela tout en leur faisant passer un agréable moment, n'est ce pas la raison même de l'enfance.

Edward pov

Elle ma scotchée, comment un si petit bout de femme peut s'exprimer si librement sans avoir peur du grand méchant loup. Déjà samedi midi, face à Emmett, j'avais entendu son élocution et je l'avais trouvé super intelligente, mais là, elle me bat à mon propre jeu. Elle est magnifique, elle parle de ce projet avec tellement d'aisance, d'amour, de conviction. Elle arriverait à vendre un paire de basquets à un cul de jatte, vétéran du Vietnam et avec le sourire en prime. Je regarde ma mère, elle a un sourire à faire tordre une banane de jalousie. Elle incline de la tête. Je me retourne vers Bella, quel magnifique prénom, et je lui demande si elle serait disponible pour rencontrer l'équipe du Centre afin de participer au projet de Mme Books. Elle me répond qu'il fallait tout d'abord que Mme Books donne son accord et pour le projet et pour sa collaboration et que si accord il y a elle serait partante pour ce nouveau défi. Je me sens pousser des ailes, si j'avais été tout seul, j'aurai moi aussi essayer cette danse de la petite souris, reprenant mon calme, je me lève va derrière le comptoir et reviens avec une carte que je lui tends.

-Mon numéro au Centre, appelez moi pour me tenir informer, et demandez Edward Cullen. Dis je en gonflant mon buste de mâle.

-C'est en effet le nom qu'il y a d'inscrit sur la carte, merci Mr Cullen. Me répond elle. Et là je me dégonfle. Ma mère a un petit rire et je vois bien qu'elle se retient d'éclater. Je les salue et retourne au comptoir. Vite, vite, vite.

Bella pov

Je fini mon latte, remercie Esmée et me lève pour partir. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas utile qu'elle me raccompagne, qu'avec l'ouverture vendredi du pub, ces garçons devaient avoir plus besoin d'elle que moi et je lui précise que je retrouverais mon chemin. Esmée me salue en me serrant la main, une poignée dynamique, volontaire, franche avec un super sourire, je pense sincèrement que mon projet l'emballe. Je me dirige vers Ben pour le saluer et pour lui rappeler le rendez vous du lendemain et la il dit :

-Ah oui Esmée, pour le loft, c'est de Bella que je te parlais. Tu le visiteras avec nous demain midi.

Je regarde Ben avec des yeux sortant des orbites, et il me dit tout bas que le loft lui appartient. Esmée se lève, me rejoint et elle me dit qu'elle est ok pour demain, qu'elle serait enchantée de me le faire visiter, donc je viendrais la chercher ici même vu que le loft n'est pas loin. Je la remercie encore une fois et me dirige vers la porte, je croise le regard d'Edward qui me scrute avec malice et un je ne sais quoi, je lui fais un signe de tête continue ma route et croise Emmett qui me regarde de haut, je le regarde et lui rappelle que je l'attendrais devant le magasin ce midi, donc a plus. Il vire au rouge et baisse la tête sous le fou rire de Ben et d'Edward et toute fière de ma personne je sors.

Oh mon dieu, non je ne m'appuierais pas sur le mur, il faut que je tienne des fois qu'il me regarde partir. Bien joué Bella, tu lui as montré que tu pouvais être autre chose qu'une espèce de folle. Et ce regard, magnifique regard à se plonger dedans, à s'y noyer. Je ferme mes yeux pour imprimer ce regard et je me sens partir face contre terre et là deux bras musclés me rattrape me relève et me sert contre ce corps musclé divin qui sent s'y bon, on s'y sent bien, en sécurité…Oh mon dieu, je suis dans les bras d'un homme. Je me redresse et relève la tête, Edward bien sûr, et voilà que je vire au rouge, tout mon beau spectacle vient de tomber à plat félicitation ma grande.

-Je te courais après enfin non, si, bon bref, tu as oublié ça dans le salon. Il me tendait mon dessin.

-Merci mais Esmée n'en aura pas besoin ?

-Elle l'a déjà photocopié. Puis il se retourne, secoue la tête et se dirige vers le Cullen's

-il s'arrête se retourne, me regarde, se rapproche de moi avec un regard décidé et un pas franc, il passe sa main dans sa chevelure, se stop devant moi et me dit tout bas :

-Si tu es dispo vendredi pour l'ouverture, tu pourrais passer faire un coucou, ok. Il repart et ne s'arrête plus.

Je le regard ahuris et reprend ma route, ses bras, son parfum, vendredi tout ce bouscule dans ma tête. Il faut que j'appelle Angella, ce soir une fois les enfants couchés, les enfants, les enfants et merde j'en fais quoi vendredi, bon Charly allez négociation autour d'un bon repas ce soir.

Retour à la boutique je montre mon dessin à Mme Books qui est enchantée de toutes mes idées, elle sautille comme une enfant de 5 ans . Elle est superbe cette femme.

Midi, le carillon sonne et je vois Emmett devant moi avec un regard de tueur. Je m'approche, prends mon sac, avec les clés de la voiture, lui ouvre la porte et le dirige de ma main vers la sortie. Je souhaite bon appétit à Mme Books et rejoins Emmett sur le trottoir. Il baisse la tête et marmonne quelque chose.

-Que dis tu ?

- SHRUM SHRUM MUMUM

- Pardon ?

- SHRUM SHRUM MUMUM

Je m'arrête et le regarde du haut de mon metre 60

-Excuse moi, mais ici, en bas je ne t'entends pas donc si tu pouvais soit parler plus fort, soit descendre a mon niveau ce qui veut dire pour toi te mettre à genou pour que je puisse te répondre ce serai plus agréable pour nous deux. Lui dis je avec douceur

-Et là, il me regarde, souri, met un genou au sol au beau milieu du centre ville sur le trottoir devant tout le monde et me regarde avec un air de chien battu

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait, ça ne va pas, tout le monde nous regarde, même la femme de l'autre coté qui met une main sur son cœur avec un sourire et une larme au coin des yeux… Oh mon dieu

-Relèves toi. Je suis toute rouge, bingo Emmett, il me regarde toujours avec son air de résident à la SPA, je le secoue pour qu'il se relève mais il me prend la main, il est fou, complètement givré, les gens s'arretent sur le trottoir et forment un cercle afin de définir une zone d'intimité, je regarde partout, dans tous les sens, ils nous regardent tous avec des yeux de merlan frits, et merde. Je le regarde et il me dit tout bas

-Je suis désolée Bella, pour samedi, c'était de ma faute, j'aurai du regarder avant de courir comme un dératé, excuse moi, je réparerai ta voiture.

-Emmett, lève toi je t'en supplie, oubli la voiture, c'est pas grave, j'ai eu peur samedi, et quand on me crie dessus je pers tous mes moyens et voilà se que sa donne, allez debout

-Tu me pardonne ?

-Oui, mais lève toi

-Excuse moi je ne t'ai pas entendu

-Oui, répétais je

-Pardon ?

-OUI je lui crie à moitié dessus. Et la les gens applaudissent, disent des félicitations. Je regarde Emmett qui a un sourire à faire damner un saint, il se lève me prend dans ses bras et me fais tourner autour de lui et ceux sous les applaudissements de la foule. Il me repose a terre, me sert dans ses bras en me disant à l'oreille – je t'aime bien petite souris, tu me fais rire, j'espère que l'on deviendra ami. Il me tient la main, et me demande où est ma voiture. Et on se dirige vers la voiture. Plus rouge que moi tu meurs.

L'après midi se passa sans encombre, Me Books s'est occupés du goûter des jumeaux, elle est extraordinaire.

Ensuite Sam me demande une histoire, je lui réponds que je lui lirais ce soir, mais Mme Books qui a tout entendu me dit que vu la journée chargée et le travail effectué, elle ne serait pas contre une petite histoire avec un thé. Donc voilà comment se retrouver assise au beau milieu du magasin avec deux enfants qui choisissent leurs personnages et Mme Books qui s'installe dans son fauteuil.

-Une princesse, Mamoun

-Oh non ! Marre des princesses, un monstre guitariste, répond Sam

- OK, voyons ce que j'ai en stock, je pose mon doigt sur mon menton, ferme les yeux, me met dos a eux. Et je sifflote « Over the rainbow »

- Mme Books, ça commence, dit Nessie avec un large sourire

Mme Books pov

Et à partir de ce moment, j'ai 5ans, Bella chante, danse, fait des gestes pour nous emporter dans une histoire digne d'une fanfiction qui parle d'un bal masqué où, un monstre jouant de la guitare redonne espoir à une princesse en manque d'amour et ceux malgrés les aléas de sa vie. Les enfants ont des yeux ronds comme des billes, il y a des AH ! des Oh !, des souhaits concernant l'histoire, des rires, des yeux embrumés et pour finir je les vois debout entrain de faire ce qu'ils appellent « la danse de la victoire », même moi je rigole, mon dieu que cela fait du bien.

La journée est finie, Bella habille les enfants qui viennent me saluer, me dit au revoir et ils passent la porte. Comment une personne si jeune avec ses deux enfants peut déborder d'autant d'amour, de volonté. Jamais elle ne se plaint, elle a toujours le sourire, bien que cette petite ride du milieu du front apparaisse lorsqu'elle pense être toute seule. Et avec Sam et Nessie, elle est simplement super. Ces enfants sont bien élevés. J'aimerai connaitre son secret, mais à chaque fois que je tente le sujet, elle esquive, change de regard, je vois bien qu'elle souffre, mais il n'y a personne pour lui tendre la main à part Charly. Mais cet homme est un rustre, il ne fonctionne que s'il a son étoile et son colt, un vrai cowboy.


	7. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 7 : le loft

- Bonjour Forks ! Il est 7h00, c'est l'heure de ce lever pour accompli votre journée sous le ciel gris de cette bourgade. Et pour vous accompagnez ce matin voici Suprème de Robbie Williams. J'ouvre mes yeux sous les paroles de ce Joli Robbie, je m'étire, me lève et me prépare. Un moment très court pour moi seule, qui entre lavage, brossage, essayage de vêtement passe très vite. J'ai beau être responsable de deux anges cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir m'habiller correctement. Pas le temps de faire boutique, mais internet répond a toutes mes demandes.

-Bonjour les amours !

-Bonjour Mamoun, répondirent en chœur

- Petit dej à base de crêpes au sucre, le tout servi de jus de fruit bien frais. Et là comme chaque matin deux être me regardent avec un sourire gourmand, me saute dessus pour le câlin matinal. Vos affaires sont prêtes, habillez vous et rendez vous à la cuisine.

-Merci Mamoun dirent ils

En passant je frappe à la porte de mon père qui me répond que pour les crêpes il est ok mais qu'il préfère un grand café. Je souri en secouant la tête.

Pendant que je me trémousse sur la musique qui passe à la radio, tout en faisant sauter des crêpes, je repense à ma conversation avec Angie, hier soir

-Tu sais Bella, il est normal qu'une fille de 23 ans sorte le vendredi soir.

-Oauis mais toutes ces filles ne sont pas Mamoun de deux galopins

-Bella, tu ne dois pas freiner ta vie non plus, tu as le droit de penser à toi. Avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie ne fera pas forcement de toi une mauvaise Mamoun

_Angie, je ne te parle pas de le faire entrer dans ma vie, de toute manière, il n'y comprendrait rien et en plus il partira en courant dès qu'il aura vent de la situation.

Bella, arrête de te voiler. Tu as un béguin et c'est normal.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées, donc vendredi, j'y vais pas.

-Bee, ma puce ne te ferme pas, ce n'est qu'une soirée, depuis combien de temps n'ai tu pas aller à une soirée. De plus il me semble que ce vendredi est spécial pour toi.

-Uhmmmm

-Ok écoute, je te prends en passant vendredi vers 20h30, et je te ramène. Je serais ton garde du corps personnel au cas où un grand type musclé aux yeux vert s'approche de toi.

-Uhmmmmm

- Ok cool alors à vendredi. Et elle a raccroché.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, Charly me regardait en biais. J'envois les jumeaux au brossage de dents et leur dit de se préparer.

- Ok Charly, une seule et unique question. Lui dis tout en faisant la vaisselle.

Il se tient debout appuyer sur la table, et danse d'un pied sur l'autre en fixant le sol. Il se passe la main sur le peu de cheveux qui lui reste. Je le sens nerveux derrière moi.

-Tu as encore embouti la voiture, ou quoi ?

- Bella, pourquoi remettre cela sur le tapis. Non pour information j'arrête d'emboutir le camion des pompiers depuis maintenant 10 ans. Je me disais…. juste que…. tu pourrais…. me laisser les jumeaux… un soir ….. pour faire…. un truc ….de ton âge. Cela te changerait pour une fois.

-Ok tu as entendu ma conversation avec Angie, à propos de vendredi. Je ne sais pas Charly, je n'ai encore jamais fait cela, les laisser à quelqu'un le soir. Ils n'y' sont pas habitué et

-Les enfants, vous voulez bien rester avec moi vendredi pour une soirée Pizza et jeu. Crie Charly en bas des marches.

-Ouais super, hurlent les loulous en descendant

Charly me regarde et me dit que c'est régler. Et il se gonfle le torse pour montrer son autorité.

-Papa, merci. Mais la prochaine fois que tu écoutes aux portes je te jure d'emboutir moi-même ta voiture.

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée, je dépose les enfants auprès de Mlle Hale, lui demande si tout va bien. Elle approfondi son regard, sur son bureau il y a le dossier des jumeaux. Je la questionne du regard, elle me souri en me disant qu'elle fait le point sur les assurances scolaires et les numéros d'urgence. Je lui souhaite une bonne journée, câlin général avec les jumeaux et c'est parti pour le Book's.

En arrivant Mme Books me dit qu'un certain Edward à téléphoner pour le projet de réaménagement du magasin. Je rougi et me tourne pour accrocher ma veste à la patère. Il a demandé de le rappelé, dit elle sourire en coin. Je l'informe que je vois Mme Esmée ce midi et que par conséquent je lui ferai passer le message.

Elle me parle de l'histoire d'hier soir, qu'elle est pressée de faire découvrir cette nouvelle approche au public et qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse. Elle soutient à 200 pourcent le projet. Tout en sautant partout, elle me dit qu'elle est pressée de voir le résultat des travaux, et elle parle encore, encore, encore. Je baisse la tête et continue l'inventaire de la réserve.

Midi cinq, je suis devant le Cullen's, je souffle un grand coup et pousse la porte. Esmée m'attend au comptoir, elle se dirige vers moi et m'enlace dans ses bras. …..Oh mon dieu, ils sont victime du syndrôme du « je te serre dans mes bras » ou quoi les Cullen. Je rougi et la remercie pour cet accueil, elle me lance un regard maternelle. Emmett sort de la réserve, me prend dans ses bras, me fais tourner en me disant ' bonjour petite souris' et il me repose au sol. Ok lui aussi est contaminé. Maintenant je suis rouge et étourdie, super. Puis entre en scène Edward, il s'approche et je lui fais part de mon intention de le tuer si jamais il m'enlace. Il me répond qu'il n'y avait pas pensé et qu'il voulait juste me saluer. Ok , bien joué Bella, tu lui débites ça a toute vitesse sans réfléchir à ses intentions et en plus qui te dit qu'il avait envie de te serrer dans ses bras musclés, chauds, réconfortant….. May de ! May de ! Tu t'égares, je suis encore plus rouge, il a un sourire certain. Et il se met à rire. A ce moment Emmett me dit qu' Edward est un handicapé du sentiment donc les accolades de bienvenue ne font pas parti de sa personne. Edward grogne et par en réserve en me disant à plus tard. Esmée reprend Emmett sur son parler et me dit que Ben nous attend au loft, ils m'ont préparés une surprise. Genial j'adooooore les surprises.

On se retrouve deux rues plus loin devant un bâtiment en brique, un genre de petit entrepot du siècle dernier, tout en brique rouge . Elle ouvre la petite porte en bois, et je me retrouve sous un sas ( elle m'informe que l'entrepôt du début avait été bombardé et que seule la façade était restée, et comme elle fait partie d'un tout, ils l'avaient conservée) qui donne sur un petit jardin et devant moi, le bâtiment. …..Oh mon dieu ! c'est magnifique. C'est une ossature bois. Ben ouvre la porte et m'accueille les bras ouverts. Je m'avance, entre dans le bâtiment. Tout d'abord il y a une petite véranda sous forme d'avancée de la maison en arc de cercle qui fait entrée la lumière dans un vaste salon avec cuisine ouverte. La salle de vie est gigantesque à voire comme cela, je m'imagine déjà aux fourneaux pendant que Sam et Nessie jouent dans la salle. Sur les murs, il y a brique apparente et au sol c'est un parquet de bois flotté. C'est magnifique, la cuisine est restée dans les tons rouge avec des touches de gris, elle est toute équipée, dernier piano, frigo américain, ilot central, C'est magnifique. Puis elle me montre la réserve et la lingerie qui touche la cuisine, les toilettes, et elle me fait monter à l'étage par cet escalier en bois. Une fois à l'étage il y a un espace bureau, comme elle l'appelle avec la visibilité de voire ce qu'il se passe à l'étage du dessous, puis elle se retourne pour me montrer la salle de bain, cosy mais pas extravagante, puis les toilettes, et enfin il y a 4 portes, 3 chambres dont une possède une mini salle d'eau avec lavabo et douche. La dernière porte est un dressing. Toutes les pièces du haut sont dans des couleurs particulières, on passe du jaune citron au rose bonbon sans oublié celle qui est marron avec des fleurs bleues. Pas très joli mais rien d'insurmontable. Ce loft me plaît, il est pratique, fonctionnel bien situé et magnifique.

Esmée m'observe, elle remarque que je me projette installée dans cette demeure.

-Il y a beaucoup de place pour une personne seule de ton âge, me dit elle

- Je ne suis pas seule. Lui répondis je. Elle approfondi son regard. Je lui réponds que c'est exactement ce que je cherchais. Je lui demande quand il pourra être libre.

-Bien, me dit elle, elle s'assoit sur la marche de la véranda et m'indique d'un geste de la rejoindre. Je me pli à sa demande, fixant le jardin devant moi.

-Bella, loin de moi de porter un quelconque jugement mais en quoi une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année en pleine possession de ses moyens aurai dans l'ambition d'acheter ou de louer une maison avec trois chambres.

Je fixe le jardin. Je ne lâche pas ce malheureux bout d'herbe qui danse devant moi. Je sens les larmes montés, je les retiens, je soupire, respire profondément et me dit que cette femme n'a pas besoin de connaître mon histoire dans les moindre détails mais que sa curiosité est légitime après tout.

-Excusez moi Bella, cela ne me regarde pas.

-Non, non, il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai un garçon Sam et une fille Nessie. Ils ont 6 ans. D'où la nécessité d'avoir un minimum de trois chambres, avec cette maison et ce jardin je pourrais leur offrir et leur construire une vie digne de ce nom.

-Bella, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas

-Vous êtes désolé, mais de quoi ? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. La vie réserve parfois des surprises, disons que j'en ai eu deux. Et je peux vous assurer que je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde. Je n'était pas la reine au bal de promos, je ne me suis jamais proclamée leader d'un groupe, je ne suis jamais rentrée saoul chez mes parents, la chose la plus enfantine que j'ai faite c'est une soirée pyjama avec mon ami Angela , la fille du pasteur, c'est vous dire. Par contre je me suis occupée de mes trésors, j'ai passé des nuits blanche à les bercer en écoutant de la musique, j'ai changé un million de couches, j'ai préparé et donner un million de biberon, j'ai survécue aux dents, aux maladies et ainsi de suite tout en me formant. …Je sais que ce n'ai pas la place d'une jeune fille de 23 ans, que je devrais vivre autre chose, mais je peux vous assurer Esmée que le matin quand j'entends ses petits pas qui viennent dans mon lit, quand, je sens leurs câlins, leurs amour, ou encore lorsqu'ils m'appellent Mamoun, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix de vie. Je n'essaye pas de vous apitoyer sur mon sort, oh ça non alors je suis fière de ce que je suis devenue, je suis fière de les voire avancer, progresser et grandir auprès de moi, alors non si il y a quelqu'un sur qui s'apitoyer ce n'est pas moi.

-Et vos parents ?

-Mon père m'aide comme il le peut aux vues de la situation. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit auprès de moi pour avancer dans ce chemin de ma vie. Ma mère, elle est décédée.

- Désolée, dis Esmée tout bas la voix enrayée

-Désolée mais de quoi, ce n'est toujours pas votre faute, vous n'étiez pas le pilote d'avion.

Et la je me lève décidée, regarde Esmée dans les yeux et allez savoir pourquoi une fois qu'elle était debout je l'a prit dans mes bras. Elle me souffle qu'elle ne dira à personne que je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je ris. Je téléphone à mon père, je suis excitée comme une puce, je lui décrit la maison, il l'a connait et il me demande de lui passer Mme Cullen pour se mettre d'accord. Je donne le téléphone à Esmée qui s'isole dans la maison, je reste dans le jardin à la regarder tout en attendant, je suis encore plus stressée que lorsque j'attendais le résultat des examens. Ce serait super chouette, je m'y vois dans cette maison avec Nessie et Sam. Ils seront heureux et pourrons s'épanouir . Nous serons a coté de l'école, du parc, du supermarché, du centre ville et toutes les activités sont à porter de main.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je relève la tête et je vois Esmée qui me tend le téléphone. J'essaye de décrypté son regard mais rien à faire, elle est trop forte celle femme. Je prends le combiné dit

-Allo Charly

- Bella, oh merde il a une voix grave c'est pas bon

-Uhmmmmm

-Tu sais cette maison, et bien elle…..

- C'est pas grave Papa, on en trouvera une autre, plus petite. Et je baisse les yeux, fixant le sol, jouant de mon pied avec un caillou, je sens les larmes montées.

-Bella, écoute

-C'est pas grave je te dis

-Bon maintenant, Isabella Marie Swann, tu écoutes.

-Comme je te disais, la maison et bien elle sera signée d'ici un mois, le temps que les avocats fassent leurs travail en attendant il me semble qu'il y a quelque travaux surtout au niveau des chambres d'après ce que m'a dit Mme Cullen. Une fois le premier accord signé, elle propose de te donner les clés pour que tu puisses effectuer les travaux. Félicitation Bella.

A ce moment, ma vie est plus belle que jamais, j'ai un sourire qui prend tout mon visage, je me mets à pleurer tout en embrassant Charly au téléphone. Je ferme mon téléphone et commence à courir comme une dératée sur mon jardin en cercle, tout en riant, je me stoppe en plein milieu et effectue ma danse de la victoire tout en me déhanchant le plus possible puis je refais un tour de piste en sautant d'une jambe sur l'autre et en levant le bras opposé, comme une pom pom girl de second zone, puis je fini écroulée dans l'herbe tout en riant et pleurant sous le regard embrumé de Ben et Esmée qui riaient aux éclats. Oh bon dieu, que ça fait du bien de vider ce trop plein d'énergie leur dis je toute rouge en me relevant.

- C'est la fameuse danse de la petite souris, dis Ben en essuyant ses larmes de rire, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Emmett et Edward te surnomme comme cela.

- Pour la crémaillère, je vous invite.

J'ai gardé cet état euphorique toute la semaine. D'après Esmée, le premier accord se ferait lundi prochain, et elle m'apporterait les clés lundi après midi lors de sa réunion avec Mme Books.

En fin de semaine, j'ai eu mon rendez vous au Centre pour le projet du Books, les jeunes ont l'ait sympa. Le projet a été validé.


	8. Chapter 10

Chapitre 8 : Cullen's bar

Edward pov :

On y est, il est 18h00. On est tous assis autour du comptoir pour prendre le repas qu'Esmée à fait pour nous. Je regarde tout le monde. Emmet mange comme s'il devait partir pour kohlanta demain. Rose à côté de lui essaye de rester zen face à l'anxiété d'Emmet. Rose est enseignante. Ils s'aiment ces deux là pourtant c'était pas gagner. La chef des pom pom girl avec le quater back du lycée. Ils pouvaient par se voir. Mais avec le temps et sacré coup de destin, ils se sont trouvés. Et cela dure depuis 10ans. Puis, il y à Alice, un petit lutin qui est tombée des une potion d'alcaline étant petite. Elle est superbe ma sœur, pleine d'attention pour son entourage, avec un hobbie, les fringues. Elle sort avec Jasper, notre copain d'enfance depuis peu, c'est classé secret défense même si toute la planète est au courant. Même les parents l'on remarqué. Il faudra qu'on lui dise avec Emmet que c'est cool pour nous, mais connaissant l'ours, il va d'abord lui faire peur. Donc à côté d'Alice, comme je disais, il ya Jasper, Professeur d'histoire. Au bout du comptoir, papa, Carlisle, le chirurgien le plus beau de l'Etat, c'est comme cela que la journaliste l'avait décrit lors de son arrivée. Une bonne crise de rire. Je continue mon tour de comptoir, sur Ben, puis Jacob, notre videur, surnommé Jake, il vit avec Léah. Emmet l'a rencontré lors d'un sauvetage de mecs un peu trop collant envers Alice. Jack était intervenu en premier, puis Emmet et moi. Une superbe bagarre, qu'en j'y pense maintenant. Donc Léah était là aussi, pour renfort ce soir .Moi et pour finir, Esmée, notre mère a tous. Elle avait un pouvoir de s'occuper de nous tous sans que cela ne gène personne. Elle avait tellement d'amour à donner que s'en était incroyable. La plus belle femme sur terre et la plus aimante des mamans. Elle a un pouvoir, elle remarque tout sur tout et comprend tout sur tout concernant tout et le plus énervant avant tout le monde. Enfin bref, elle nous sert le dessert chacun tend à son tour son assiette pour le fondant chocolat avec crème anglaise et Emmet à son petit parapluie en papier sur le dessus. Papa nous sert un mousseux et nous félicite de notre parcours. Ils sont fières de nous tous et cela fait toujours plaisir à entendre. On trinque, finissons notre repas et tout le monde débarrasse son assiette. Puis chacun notre tour on embrasse Esmée et Carlisle qui nous retrouverons demain midi sur place pour le débriefing.

19H30, on est tous en place. Emmet, Ben et moi au comptoir. Jake à l'entrée. Alice, Rose et Léah au service. On va s'éclater hurle Emmett en activant la sono. Jasper lui est là pour soutenir l'équipe.

-Jack ! Ouvres les portes du Cullen's bar, déclare Emmett. Et ça y est c'est parti, première commande, premier service, premier encaissement. Première drague lourde d'une fille blonde platine à forte poitrine, mais il faut rester cool. C'est le commerce.

La soirée continue sur un rythme endiablé, Emmett et moi chantions tout en servant les clients, on essuie le bar, pose un dessous de verre, pose la commande, souri, nous servons aussi la commande des filles en salle, ticket, et d'un coup Emmett prend le micro, soulève le banc du comptoir, et monte sur scène.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue au Cullen's bar

Des cries et des sifflements retentissent

-Ok alors premier intermaide, je vais vous présenter l'équipe.

-En premier temps je vous présente les filles, j'appelle Alice, Rose et Léah.

Et là les filles posent leur plateau et se dirige comme les anges de Charly sur scène. C'est quoi ça ? çe n'était pas prévu, avec Emmett ça sent le paté. Je reste derrière le comptoir et observe la scène, tout en répondant aux commandes. Je regarde Jazz qui lève les épaules avec un sourire du tu vas te faire avoir mon gars.

Les filles sont en arc sur la scène, micro, et elle me demande de mettre la piste 5. Chose que je fais sans rien demander. Une musique démarre, c'est Tell him de Vonda Shepard, elle se trémousse sur ce tube qu'a rendu inoubliable Aly mac Beal. Les gens sifflent dans la salle, le public est heureux et comment ne pas l'être lorsque trois déesses se déhanche sur scène. Puis Emmett reprend sa peau d'ours pour stipuler que ces déesses sont mariées et que nous sommes entre gentlemans.

Puis Emmett passe à la présentation du comptoir, Ou je me situe ainsi que Ben.

Emmett demande à la foule de criée Beat it

A ce moment Ben met la piste 9, je secoue la tête, Emmett passe sur comptoir et nous envois à chacun un shaker. J'attrape l'engin, le fait rouler dans ma main et échange le mien avec celui d'Emmett qui passe le sien à Ben et se dernier me repasse le sien. On attrape chacun de la glace que l'on jette dans nos verre, on se balance comme des fous tout en chantant, faisant les pas de michael Jakson au même moment, j'attrape une bouteille y verse un filet, puis passe la bouteille dernière mon dos pour la lancer au voisin tout en rattrapant la bouteille qui arrive, on tourne sur nous même, synchronisé la chorégraphie , on verse le deuxième jet, rangeons les bouteilles puis attrapons le jus de fruit, chacun le sien en faisant virevolter le jus on le rattrape dans notre dos encore en chantant et ses pas de danse, on secoue les shake en musique nous faisons un nouvel échange, plaçons un dessous de verre, puis après réception d'un verre qu'Emmett nous a lancé nous cassons le shake et offrons notre verre à nos serveuse en chef qui viennent tout juste d'arrivée devant nous. Alors là c'est l'apothéose dans le bar. Les filles jubilent on est fière comme des paons. Pour une première sous les feux de la rampe on a assuré. Emmett est aux anges, il balance la musique et c'est reparti.

Je suis déjà tout en sueur le teeshirt me colle à la peau, j'attends qu'une chose c'est la pause pour pouvoir en mettre un propre et sec tout du moins. Je m'essuie le front avec le chiffon du bar et replace ce dernier dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Tout en relevant la tête pour une nouvelle commande, je lance la phrase type :

-Que puis je vous servir ? et à cet instant je tombe sur deux yeux chocolat que je reconnaitrais en mille.

- Bella quelle agréable surprise, que puis je pour toi ? Son regard se pose sur mon torse, elle rougi, j'adore cela, je souri, elle me regarde, voit mon sourire, rougi encore plus et me demande un Monaco

-Tout de suite Madame

-sympa l'ambiance et je ne connaissais pas le côté showman, me dit elle en gardant ses rougeurs

-Heureux que cela vous ai plu, Madame. Mais si vous rester dans les parages, je pourrais vous en faire découvrir d'avantage.

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend, quand je suis derrière ce comptoir, je n'ai plus de barrière, il a fallu vraiment que je lui dise ça.

Elle me scrute, secoue la tête.

-Etant donner ma chance légendaire, je préfère m'abstenir de me tenir près de tous les trucs que vous lancer en l'air.

Et elle se met à rire. Me paye la conso et commence à se retourner. Emmett l'attrape par le bras, elle se retourne, le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lance me fais sourire, je la revoie le jour de la collision ou elle a replacé Emmett de façon si naturel, il l'attrape sous les bras et la fait tourner en lui souhaitant le bonjour puis aperçoit son regard, la pose sur un tabouret et baisse la tête comme un enfant pris en flag.

-Je sais j'avais dis que je ne le ferais plus, mais tu es trop drôle Bella

-Contente de te divertir

Elle salue Ben qui retrouve son Angéla qui le félicite pour le show.

Elle attrape son verre, le porte à sa bouche, d'une façon si sensuelle, Edward pense à la fonte des neiges, à Emmett sous la douche, n'importe quoi, mais ne va pas plus loin. Je relève les yeux, elle a de la mousse au dessus de sa lèvre, je tends la main vers sa bouche, elle me regarde, voit ma main se reprocher encore un peu, j'y suis, je pose ma main sur sa joue, passe mon pouce sur le haut de ses lèvres, uhmm si douce, chaude, la fonte des neiges, la douche d'Emmett, je retire ma main et lèche mon pouce. Je relève les yeux et je m'aperçois de ce que je viens de faire, oh non, pas possible, non mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend, complètement stupide, je secoue la tête, elle me regarde toujours :

-Je ne savais pas que cette option existait chez les barmans.

Réponds quelque chose, n'importe quoi, non pas n'importe quoi, un truc intelligent, elle t'ouvre une porte de sortie, maintenant

-Ce n'est pas une option, mais je veux bien te servir de serviette quand tu le souhaite

Elle regarde, approfondi son regard et se met à rire ? ?

-Edward arrête de complimenter la petite souris et vient servir cette charmante demoiselle qui te réclame, hurle Emmett

Je regarde Bella, qui baisse les yeux tout en s'excusant de me déranger et je lui fais un sourire désolé. Je me déplace vers la demoiselle en question sous le regard ahuri de Jazz

-quoi ? dis je à jazz et je vais prendre ma commande

Je jette un œil à Bella qui parle avec Angéla au comptoir, Jazz se rapproche entame la conversation, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Alice, arrive en catimini, enroule jazz et marque son territoire. Elle se présente à Bella tout en nous criant qu'ils vont s'installer au salon Blanc et qu'elle demande une tournée de salon. Alice attrape Bella par la main qui n'a pas d'autre alternative que de la suivre. Bella me regarde et j'hausse les épaules et les mains.

La soirée a perdu un peu de rythme ce qui nous permet de souffler un peu, je vais apporter la tournée salon en prenant une bière pour moi.

-Messieurs, dames sont servis dis je en posant mon plateau.

Alice me fit une place sur la baquette à côté de Bella, je la remercie d'un signe de tête.

Je vois Bella fixer la salle, elle se penche pour suivre quelqu'un des yeux, elle se lève même, se rassoie et secoue la tête

- TU as vu un fantôme

-Je dois être plus fatiguée que prévue, je pensais avoir vu l'institutrice de mes enfants.

Alice, Jazz et moi la scrutons, et là on voit qu'elle comprend ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle me regarde droit des les yeux, attends une réponse ou je ne sais quoi, mais je ne bouge pas. Alice et Jazz nous observe en silence. Et tout d'un coup, elle se lève me lance un regard des plus triste, secoue la tête, remercie Alice pour le verre. Elle met son manteau, nous souhaite une bonne soirée et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Rattrape là Ed ! Me secoue Alice

La connexion se fait, je me lève, avance la plus vite possible vers la sortie, passe la porte, me mets au milieu du trottoir, je regarde à droite, puis à gauche, rien. Oh bordel, j'avance un peu à droite, regarde, personne, je cours à gauche, toujours rien. Je vois Jake devant la sortie, je me précipite et lui demande s'il a vu la direction que prenait la jeune femme qui venait de sortir.

-Si c'était la damoiselle en larme, Ed, je l'ai fait monter à bord d'un taxi

-MERDE, Je passe la main dans mes cheveux. Quel con, pas croyable.

Je rentre au Cullen's et retourne derrière le comptoir. Show must go on.

La soirée se termine, il est 5h00 du mat, le bar est rangé, nettoyer, prêt pour le repas de demain. Et moi, je suis comme un gland assis sur le tabouret du bar à finir ma bière tout en me remémorant l'espèce d'abruti, idiot, stupide, gars que je suis. Emmett me tape sur l'épaule, me dit qu'il va fermer et que je devrai rentrer me coucher. J'écoute, la nuit porte conseil. Au fond de mes plumes, le sommeil ne tarde pas, la soirée à été éreintante, mais cette nuit ne sera pas réparateur.


	9. Chapter 11

Les personnages appartiennent SM

CHAPITRE 9 : Mme Books

BELLA Pov

Je sors en courant du Cullen's . Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais une pestiférée. Non mais de quel droit se permet il de porter jugement. Je pousse la porte du bar, il y a un grand type brun devant moi, il me regarde, lève la main, un taxi arrive, il m'ouvre la portière, attends que je sois installée et me dit :

-Demain le soleil se lève sur cette bourgade de Forks.

Je le regarde ahuris, c'est quoi cette consigne, un champ patriotique pour Forks ? Quand les habitants sont petits ont les mets en rang d'oignon et on leur fait répéter pendant des jours et des jours. D'où sa sort ce truc. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, attends que la portière soit fermée pour donner mon adresse,(conseil de Charly) et laisse couler les larmes sur mes joues.

Le chauffeur me regarde dans le retro, je lui dis que je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir et que connaissant mon caractère je lui conseil avec tout le respect que je lui dois de se concentrer sur la route. Il hoche la tête, se tourne et se concentre sur cette route. Mon portable sonne, c'est Angie

-Bella, Bella, où es tu donc passé ? Alice m'a dit que tu étais parti, je devais te ramener. Bella…Bella je t'en pris Bee dit moi quelque chose

-Je vais bien, il est bientôt minuit et mon carrosse va se transformer en citrouille si je n'arrive pas à temps.

-Bella ! s'il te plait raconte moi

-Angie, il n'y a rien à raconter, c'est ma vie. Passe une bonne soirée mon ange et à demain. Et je raccroche

J'arrive devant la maison, que j'aime cet endroit, il me rappelle tellement de souvenirs des nuls mais des bons aussi et je vais nous en fabriquer des mieux encore. J'ouvre la porte, la maison est calme, tout le monde dort, je bois un verre d'eau, monte l'escalier, penche mon oreille sur la porte de mon père, il ronfle, entre dans la chambre des enfants, ils dorment paisiblement, je les couvre, les embrasse et m'assois entre leurs lits. Je les regarde. Ils sont magnifiques.

-Mamoun ! Mamoun !

J'ouvre un œil, lais je suis avachi entre les lits des loulous, j'ai mal partout. Je me suis endormie ici.

-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui

Et merde, il est qu'elle heure, juste a temps. Je suis dans ma voiture 15 minutes plus tard, lavé habiller en train de finir de déjeuner et avec Charly sur le pas de la porte qui me dit de ne pas m'inquièter. je leur fais coucou et je fonce au Books.

-Bonjour Mme Books

-Bonjour Bella , et nous accomplissons le début du rangement dans les cartons. Je soumets l'idée à Mme Books d'informatiser ses inventaires ainsi il sera plus facile de gérer, les stocks, commandes de produits. Comme d'habitude Mme Books me donne carte Blanche, donc je m'exécute.

Je m'installe une table dans le milieu du magasin et commence à rentrer les catégories des livres. Je mets en place mon classeur, puis dans la première catégorie, je rentre les titres l'auteur, l'édition et son année de parution et je le mets dans le carton. Et ainsi de suite.

J'entends le carillon, je relève la tête et je vois une petite tête blonde se placer devant moi.

-Que puis je pour vous jeune demoiselle, demandais je

-Vous étes Bella ?

- Cella même, cet enfant m'intrigue

_Je suis dans la même classe que Sam et Nessie. Je m'appelle Emily.

-Oui, et je peux t'aider à quelque chose de particulier

-Ils me disent que vous racontez des histoires comme personne et comme je ne connais pas personne, je suis venue vous voire

-Je ris sous cape, bien jeune demoiselle

Je me lève, fais une place digne de ce nom et lui propose de me rejoindre. Je lui demande quels sont ces personnages, elle me regarde avec de gros yeux, je reformule en lui demandant de qui son histoire pourrais parler. Et la son visage s'aggrandi, un prince, une princesse des robes un bal une sorcière qui finira dans la marmite…. Je prends mon plus grand sérieux fredonne over the rainbow et commence donc cette histoire, Emily intervient au cours de l'histoire, on chante, danse toutes les deux et la sorcière finie bien dans la marmite. Elle me regarde et souris

-Je ne sais toujours pas qui est personne mais je suis sur que tu le bats. Me dit elle en m'embrassant . Une grande dame de ce monde entre dans la boutique, elle est furieuse

-Emily, oh seigneur, je vous ai cherché partout jeune fille, sachez que vous allez devoir m'expliquer ce comportement. Papa sera informé de tes agissements jeune demoiselle.

-Mman, Sam m'a dit de venir au Book's pour que Bella puisse me raconter des histoires comme personne, dit la petite en baissant la tête.

-Mlle Swann ? Vous étes Bella

- Oui , c'est bien comme cela que l'on me nomme

-Oh bah ça alors, et elle approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras

Je me dégage et je vire au rouge

-Veuillez m'excuser, je suis vraiment particulière. Je suis la femme du révérant.

Et là nous entendons un énorme Boum. Je me retourne, et appelle

-Mme Books….Mme books,

-veuillez m'excusez, je me précipite vers la réserve ?

-Oh mon dieu, Mme Books m'entendez vous. Je me précipite sur elle, enlève l'étagère qui la bloque, contrôle ses signes vitaux, lui demande si tout va bien, si elle a mal quelque part. Elle me dit qu'elle a du mal à respirer, je dégage le tour et la mets en PLS, tout en hurlant à cette femme d'appeler les pompiers.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les pompiers sont là, prennent en charge Mme Books et l'emmène à l'hôpital. Avant de partir cette dernière me confie le magasin.

Je ferme le magasin et suis le camion des pompiers jusqu'aux urgences. Avant de rentrer je préviens Charly et cours pour ne pas laisser Mme Books toute seule. Heureusement se n'est rien de grave, une foulure à un poignet et quelques contusions. Merci seigneur. Je reconduis Mme Books chez elle et rentre enfin à la maison.

L'après midi, je la passe au parc avec mes enfants et Charly. Nous jouons au ballon, enfin eux parce que moi, j'essaye de rester debout. Les enfants donnent du pain au canard pendant que je dessine quelques pastels. J'adore le dessin, l'art plastique en général, cela me calme, ça m'apporte une plénitude, un bien être et bizarrement j'ai toujours pris mes bonnes résolutions en dessinant, peignant ou en modelant. Je bosse sur les chambres le décor mural de la chambre des enfants, la nature pour Sam et la féerie pour Nessie.

Edward Pov

Il est 12H00, j'émerge du peu de sommeil que j'ai eu. Non seulement la nuit fut courte mais avec ma réaction d'hier, je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher une solution mais rien de bien convainquant. Bon c'est pas tout cela mais il faut se préparer pour le repas familiale. Je me lève mets Debussy en route et file à la douche. Une fois prêt j'attrape les clés de la voiture, Black arrive à toute pompe me saute dessus. Je prends le collier et le laisse. J'adore ce terrier, il est extra.

13H00, je rentre au Cullen's, j'embrasse ma mère et l'aide pour la table.

- Edward

- Edward, je te parle

- Pardon maman, j'étais ailleurs

-Dans les pensées d'une petite souris

-Je ne pense pas que cet honneur soit mérité

-Edward, qu'as-tu fais ?

Je ne réponds pas, ne la regarde même pas, je me retourne et vais chercher les pichets d'eau. Ma mère et son don, pas la peine de me montrer encore plus nul que je ne suis.

Tout le monde s'installe, maman nous questionne sur la soirée, Emmett lui narre la soirée, le show des filles, celui du bar, les sifflements, l'ambiance général. Il nous dit que si tout le monde est ok il est partant pour faire des soirées à thème, tous les vendredis. Et là un soulèvement général, on travail tous en dehors du Cullen's alors une fois la semaine. Rosalie et son calme non légendaire se transforme en moins d'une demie seconde en institutrice, elle se lève droite comme un i, regarde Emmett et lui soumet qu'une fois par mois est suffisant, les autres soirs pourront se passer comme partout ailleurs. Et la notre groupe acquiesse. Il est aussi défini que le Samedi soir serait plus adapté, le dimanche pourra servir pour ranger, se reposer et manger ensemble.

-Alors c'est voter, dit Emmett avec un grand sourire. Je t'aime ma Rose.

On continue notre repas maman nous a fait un plat français (une blanquette de veau), c'est pas mal, ces français ont de superbes idées pour la nourriture. Une fois passé le dessert, café, Alice propose un tour au parc avec match de Baseball, gars contre fille. Black saute partout, il est tout fou. Jack prend la laisse et le fait tourner , il est étourdi

-Jack, si tu ne lui fou pas la paix, jte botte ce qui te serre de fessier

Jack relève la tête, me regarde, et s'approche, il écarte les bras et une bagarre amicale commence , le but est de décoiffer l'autre le plus possible. Malgrès les rires, jack est plus fort après tout c'est lui le videur.

Donc nous voici en route pour le parc, Alice et Maman me prennent en sandwich pour le trajet

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais Ed, mais tu vas morfler, me dit Emmett avec un grand sourire.

Je baisse la tête, je connais très bien la raison de ce sandwich mais je ne veux pas en parler. Cela ne les regarde pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre cette fille aux yeux chocolat et moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, je l'aime bien au ça oui, j'ai envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de la caresser, de la sentir contre moi de la découvrir et cela dans tous les sens du terme, de savoir ce qu'elle a dans la tête. Je ne connaissais pas cet état. Oh j'avais bien eu des petites amies, des amourettes comme le disait maman, mais cette souris. Dès que je l'ai vu dans cette ruelle, elle m'obsède, rempli mes nuits. Oh merde je suis amoureux, non ce n'est pas possible. Moi, Edward Cullen handicapé des sentiments, je ne peux pas être amoureux, je ne sais pas être amoureux.

- Je ne veux pas parler, leur dis je

Maman et Alice me regardent, je sais bien que je ne vais passer à côté. Elles sont silencieuses marchant du même pas que moi. Nous regardons droit devant nous, ce silence me convient. Il y a un plein d'émotion de sentiments qui transparaissent dans leur attitude. Cette conversation silencieuse est bonne.

-Je ne connais que très peu son histoire, me dit maman, mais ce que je sais, et cela j'en suis sur, c'est que Bella est une bonne personne, il va falloir que tu lui démontre qu'elle peut avoir confiance, que tu arrives à la soutenir mais avant tout que tu sois complètement sur de toi. On ne s'engage pas dans une relation peut importe ton degrés d'implication lorsque des enfants sont dans la donne. Es tu prêt pour cela, a quel point veux tu t'impliquer. Si implication, il y a, sache que les enfants te forceront à voire les choses différemment, tu es quelqu'un qui a déjà beaucoup de responsabilités, par ton travail, par le Cullen's, auprès de ta famille, tu es une valeur sur mon fils, mais cette histoire peut t'épanouir ou te détruire.

-La balle est dans ton camp, me dit Esmée en me lançant la balle. Je la réceptionne et m'aperçoit que l'on est au parc et tout le monde m'attend pour jouer. Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête puis c'est parti. Tout le monde passe un agréable moment surtout Black, qui coure après la balle ou après la personne qui à la balle tout en essayant de battre les gars qui courent pour toucher les bases. A la fin de la partie, Rose a apporté un panier avec le gouter dedans, et oui Emmett est un grand enfant.

-Où est Black, me demande jack

Je regarde partout autour de nous, commence à l'appeler, je siffle, toujours rien.

- C'est étonnant, on goûte, il devrait être entrain de nous tourner autour. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a du sentir un lapin.

Je me lève, et part à la recherche de Black. Je sors de notre zone de jeu, je passe le petit bois, j'aime cet odeur de nature, c'est calme. Je pense à la conversation d'Esmée. J'arrive sur une autre zone d'herbe, des enfants jouent, ils se courent après et essayent de se toucher, un trap trap si mes souvenirs sont bons. Avec Alice et Emmett, ce jeu se finissait en plaquage improvisé. Quand nous rentrions, Alice, avec sa tête d'ange et sa moue à la Cullen arrivait à passer sous les foudres de maman. Emmett étant le plaqueur était le moins sale, tant qu'a moi celui du milieu, ma réflexion m'a aidé plusieurs fois. Je continue mon chemin, passe le petit pont, ce parc est magnifique, j'arrive sur la zone du lac. Je vois deux gamins entrain de s'entrainer aux ricochets sur le lac. Leur grand père les regarde. Un instant en famille, la petite fille hurle de joie lorsqu'elle arrive à faire….un plouf. Le grand père la regarde avec autant d'amour que possible. Je souri. Le garçon nous fait des lancers digne de Mickey Mantle, les ricochets pour lui, ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Puis je vois un truc sortir du lac, attendre le prochain lancer du garçon et retourner à l'eau. Ce chien fait rire le petit qui dit qu'il est bête ce chien, ne sais t il pas que les cailloux ne flottent pas, pendant ce temps, l'animal nage en rond à la recherche de l'objet qu'il vient d'être lancer. Ce chien , ce chien, mais c'est mon chien, oh merde il va être propre. Je m'approche du garçon, tend un bâton et lui dit

– Black préfère les bâtons, il peut les rapporter sans pour autant se noyer.

-Merci, monsieur, c'est votre chien

-Ouaip

Le grand père me regarde, je lui fais un signe de tête. Le petit lance le bâton, et le chien rempli son rôle. Il attrape le bâton avec sa gueule, et nage dans notre direction, il sort de l'eau, je me penche pour attraper ce bout de bois et là le chien court n'importe où sans que je puisse l'attraper. Je lui demande de me poser le bout de bois, de façon cool, puis plus de façon plus déterminé, et de plus en plus fort. Tout en essayant d'attraper ce maudit bout de bois sous le rire du garçon.

- Viens ici, joli chien

Je reconnais cette voix, je me retourne instinctivement. Bella est à quelques mètres de moi, accroupi au sol tout en tapant sur sa cuisse et en appelant le chien qui se dirige vers elle.

-On va aider ton maître

Elle lui caresse le dessus de la tête, lui prend le bois, lui dit qu'il est un gentil chien, puis sans vraiment me regarder, me tend l'objet.

- Bella, lui dis je tout bas

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu sais

- oh non Bella, je ne me force pas, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je n'avais pas reconnu les enfants, d'ailleurs je suis désolé de ma réaction d'hier soir, tu sais que je n'apprécie pas les enfants, oh non je les adore, mais c'est que je ne te connais pas encore suffisamment alors j'ai été surpris, non pas que le fait que tu sois maman me dérange, non non. Elle pose son doigt sur ma douche

-Respire Edward, je te parlais du fait de crier sur ce chien. Me dit elle avec un sourire malin.

-Oh ! je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, elle agrandi son sourire.

-AHHHHHH ! crie bella, et là elle se colle contre mon torse alors que Black est juste entrain de se secouer de gauche à droite le plus vite possible pour évacuer le trop plein d'eau. Je la love contre moi, et je respire ses cheveux. Nos corps se complete à la perfection.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protège de ces horribles goutes d'eau. Lui murmurais je

-Alors là, j'y crois pas ? Hurle Emmett derrière nous – Il a le droit a un câlin et pas moi.

Au son de sa voix, Bella fit un pas en arrière, me montrant son visage rougi celui que j'aime tant, elle se mordait le coin de la lèvre inférieure, tiens je n'avais pas encore remarqué cela. Puis elle se tourna et vu arrivée tout le groupe au grand complet.

- Cours petite souris parce que tu n'y échapperas pas. Lui dit Emmett. A ce moment, elle se met à rire, je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire comme cela, une chanson de fée clochette.


	10. Chapter 12

lES personnages appartiennent à SM

CHAPITRE 10 : Happy birthday

Charly pov

Je suis sur le bord du lac, entrain d'apprendre à Nessie à faire des ricochets. Elle me rappelle Bella au même âge. Nessie est douce, ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, est super intelligente. Bella a fait un travail extraordinaire, ils ne réclament jamais leurs parents, des fois ils en parlent, et Bella répond, leur apporte ce qu'ils demandent sans les dénigrés. Renée a toujours été une personne vivant pour elle, extravertie, belle, avec un sens de l'humour à faire rire Omer Simson lui-même.

Nessie est heureuse, elle a réussi à faire un plouf, Magnifique, mais elle souri alors c'est en soit une victoire. Sam, lui joue avec un chien qui vient de se jeter à l'eau. On ne le connait pas mais il est propre, jeune. Cela ne m'empêche pas de le garder à l'œil.

Bella est sous cet arbre avec ses crayons, elle semble apaisée, bien que ce matin elle avait cette ride au milieu du front et elle se mordait le coin de la lèvre. Quand elle sera prête, elle m'en parlera.

Tout d'un coup, je vois un jeune se rapprocher de Sam avec un bâton. Il lui dit que c'est son chien et donne le bois à Sam pour qu'il continue de jouer avec le chien. Je le regarde, il me semble être l'un des fils Cullen. Il me salue de la tête, je continue avec Nessie.

D'un seul coup, j'entends une grosse voix dire que c'était pas juste que lui aussi voudrait un câlin. Je jette un œil à l'horizon et je vois Bella dans les bras de ce gars. Je me retourne vers la grosse voix et aperçoit tout un groupe, ce sont bien les Cullen. Le grand baraqué dit à Bella de courir et elle rigole. Oh mon dieu que cela fait du bien de l'entendre rire. Elle à l'air bien, sa ride à disparue.

Les enfants me regardent, je leur souri, ils se dirigent vers Bella.

-Mamoun, pourquoi maitresse vient elle te voir au parc ?

Bella décompose le groupe et voit la personne concernée. Elle regarde le gars qui la tenait dans ses bras avec un regard interrogatif. Je me dirige vers Bella.

Le grand baraqué attrape Bella et la fait tourner sur elle-même, lui dit tu auras du courir, et Bella lui répond que courir est dangereux pour sa santé. Il s'esclaffe.

Une fois tout le groupe arrivée, Bella fait les présentations pour notre groupe et….Edward fait les présentations pour le sien.

Arrive un petit lutin aux cheveux geais derrière avec tout un attirail qui est suivie d'Angela.

Angie me dit bonjour, embrasse Bella lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille, automatiquement Bella fait un CHUUUUUUUT et me regarde avec amour. Angie a du vendre la mèche.

-On a croisé Angéla, qui nous a dit que tu mangeais au bord du lac avec ta famille pour tes 24 ans alors comme Angéla a donner son accord, je suis parti chercher de quoi manger pour la tribue. Débite à une vitesse folle le petit lutin. Bella baisse la tête, sourie mais elle est toute rouge. Elle est contente et cela me va.

On s'installe donc tous au sol, un gars du prénom de Jazz prend sa guitare et joue quelque accords, le grand baraqué (Emmett) avec Jack, et Ben jouent avec les enfants. Edward est avec Carlisle et moi pour le barbecue. Les filles sont en groupe à papoter. Bella a l'air épanouie, heureuse, elle regarde ou sont les enfants et elle regarde ce jeune homme à côté de moi. Elle croise mon regard et souri.

Que cela fait du bien de la voire entourée, elle a l'air épanouie, elle parait être une fille de 24 ans comme les autres. Elle parle souri, rit même des fois.

Bella pov

Ils sont tous là, je passe un super moment, c'est un merveilleux anniversaire.

-Ne m'appelle pas Mlle Hale, ici Bella, ou je te jure qu'Emmett va s'occuper de ton cas.

-A table, dit Charly

-Tout le monde sur les plaides, dit Esmée. Ce qui est rigolos c'est que l'on peur définir les âges suivant les plaides : Esmée, Carlisle et Charly en prennent un. Ils parlent du loft, des travaux. Jasper, Alice, Rosa et Emmett en on un autre, puis Angéla, Ben, Edward et moi. Les enfants tout comme Black volent de plaide en plaide selon leur envie gastronomique.

-Mamoun, regarde , il mange encore Emmett, il arrive a tout mettre dans sa bouche.

-Emmett Cullen, je te préviens que si mes enfants s'étouffent en t'imitant, tu vas me voire en colère pour la seconde fois de ta vie. Dis-je

-Parce qu'il y eu une première, demande Rosalie en fixant son homme.

Et à partir de ce moment, tout le monde pose des questions sur l'histoire de notre rencontre. Les rires fusent de toute part surtout lorsqu'Emmett, Edward et Ben imitent la danse de la petite souris comme ils la nomment.

-Mamoun, raconte nous une histoire me demande les jumeaux.

Alice tape dans ses mains en forçant la tribu à s'assoir.

- Je ne sais pas, je les regarde tous installé autour de moi, inspire un bon coup et regarde Charly en catimini, il me fait un signe de tête et s'installe avec les autres. Merci papa, de venir me sauver, sympa.

- Oh allez Mamoun, crie les enfants

- Allez Mamoun disent les autres en prenant l'air le plus enfantin qu'ils ont en réserve. Je secoue la tête, demande à Jazz, si je peux emprunter la guitare, et m'installe.

- Bon ok, question ? dis je en les regardant

-Pourquoi question dit Emmett, c'est une histoire pas un jeu de Vingt questions

-Que t'es bête toi, dit Nessie, il faut lui donner la matière sinon l'histoire n'existe pas . Maintenant tais toi, écoute et fais ce que l'on te demande. Sous le fou rire des autres.

-On sait de qui elle tient dit Emmett, boudeur.

-Question ? Où ? A quelle époque ? Avec qui ?

-Une princesse, oh non une souris

-Des méchants pas beaux

- Une artiste

Et les réponses partent dans tous les sens

Et me voilà entrain de gratter Over the rainbow pour obtenir l'attention de tous.

Je me téléporte dans ce monde que j'affectionne tant, ou des Ahhh ! et des Oh ! des rires, des peurs se lisent dans leur regards. On chante comme dans les walt disney et les gentils gagnent encore une fois. Puis vient la danse de la victoire où ils sont tous debout. Même Charly danse avec nous. Ce n'est que du bonheur.

Un peu plus tard, Charly me propose de raccompagner les petits pendant que je reste ici avec mes amis. Je ne suis pas chaude pour laisser encore les loulous. Alors Charly me réplique, qu'il a su s'occuper de moi et que je n'en suis pas morte et que de plus les enfants dorment déjà sur le plaide. Edward propose de me reconduire tout en promettant à Charly de veiller sur moi.

L'affaire est conclue, j'aide Charly à mettre les enfants dans la voiture, je l'embrasse et il me souhaite un bon anniversaire en me tendant un paquet, j'hausse les sourcils

-Oh non Bella tu ne passeras pas au travers de ton anniversaire, alors ouvre et amuse toi bien.

Ce sont des bons, pour des activités artistique au Centre, et un bon d'achat de 200 dollars pour l'atelier (magasin arts plastique).Et un super dessin des enfants. J'ai le regard embrumé, Charly m'enlace et me dit que de temps en temps penser à soi est bénéfique pour tous.

C'es ainsi que l'on se retrouve entre jeune. Les plus petits et les plus grands étant partis, ils ne reste plus que nous, on apprend à ce découvrir.

-Tu viendrais faire un tour avec moi, me demande Edward ? Il attache Black et me tend la main.

_Ok commençons, que veux tu savoir ? Demandais je en le regardant

- Je pensais plutôt faire un échange de question réponses, mais si tu préfère on peut juste se promener . Dit il tout bas, tout en marchant vers le pont et en tenant ma main plus fermement.

-Excuse moi, je ne suis pas habituée à avoir l'attention sur moi. C'est qu'en général je m'occupe des autres.

-J'ai cru remarqué ? Ok alors question ? et il me souri

On se met à parler de tout, de musique, de théâtre, de parcours scolaire, de littérature, de souvenirs d'enfance, du chien, du Cullen's, de sa famille. J'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours, c'est sympa mais inquiétant tout de même, je ne réfléchie pas je réponds c'est tout, on rigole, on parle encore et encore, on se regarde, on cherche une signification à tel regard ou encore à tel geste, bref on se découvre. Ce que j'apprends de lui me fait fondre comme neige au soleil. Et si ma vie ne l'effrayait pas et s'il pouvait être celui là, un petit espoir pour moi.

-Bella

Bella

-Oui, je m'aperçois qu'il est en face de moi, une main sous mon menton, l'autre tenant ma main le long de ma cuisse.

-Bella, si je t'ennuie, dis le moi au lieu de t'échapper

-Non, non ce n'est pas cela, je pensais juste à…. Trouve quelque chose, mais ne lui dis pas cela…Allez Bella agi….ça y est il te regarde comme une folle…...je pensais aux devoirs des jumeaux pour lundi.

-Bella autant pour les histoires tu es super douée, autant pour les mensonges, Et il secoue la tête de droite à gauche tout en me fixant et en tordant sa bouche sur le coté.

Je baisse la tête et vire au rouge.

-Tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, me dit il tout bas

-Quoi, de quoi je ne veux pas ? Lui demandais-je

-Ok depuis quand à tu perdu le fil de la conversation ?

-Euh ! Répète au moins la dernière question, et je lui fais un petit sourire

-Je te demandais si tu étais d'accord pour que je t'invite un soir à manger, dit il tout penaud

-Un rendez vous, dis je tout bas

-ouaip

-C'est que vois tu, je n'ai jamais eu de rendez vous de ce style

- L'inconnu te ferait il peur ?

-L'inconnu, non les conséquences en revanche

- Les conséquences uhmmm, je te promets de rester un preux chevalier. Me dit il tout sourire

-Ok, seulement évite de venir me chercher à cheval, mon sens de l'équilibre n'est pas très développé.

-Ne te bile pas, je te sauverais même de ce sens d'équilibre dit il en me serrant contre lui, je peux même t'emmener danser

-danser, dans mon cas c'est le malheur assuré

-t'inquiètes pas tout est dans le cavalier. Et comme pour me prouver ses dires. Il passa une main dans le bas de mon dos, et l'autre me tenant la main, il me regarde me fais un sourire, fredonne une mélodie que je ne connais pas et commence à nous balancer tout doucement. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, on tourne. Je me sens bien, pas de malaise. On tourne toujours lorsque je sens un truc qui me serre tout autour de moi. Je le regarde, baisse les yeux et on s'aperçoit que la laisse du chien nous saucissonne, on est l'un contre l'autre attaché par une laisse de chien. On rigole, Il me regarde, penche sa tête, me soulève le menton de son doigt, se rapproche encore un peu et il me dépose un bisou sur la joue. Puis il pose sa tête sur la mienne. Je l'entends respirer mes cheveux, personne ne bouge. Je suis si bien.

-Je crois que tu devrais ma ramener, lui dis tout bas

-Oui madame

Nous rejoignons les autres qui nous regardent, ils nous font un sourire, et Jasper hoche la tête. Je regarde Edward.

-On a tous nos secrets, me murmure t il

- Les découvrirais-je

-Tout comme j'espère découvrir les tiens. Me répond t il pendant que je baisse la tête en me mordant la lèvre.

Edward annonce au groupe qu'il me ramène, Alice et Rose prévoient une virer shopping entre fille. Je ne réponds même pas. Je salue tout le monde et rejoins Edward.

- Ma voiture est devant le Cullen's, me dit il tout en me prenant par la main.

-Lundi matin, j'arrive avec l'équipe au magasin. Me dit il

-Il me faut une tenue spéciale

-Evite les talons, ce sera déjà bien

Il m'ouvre la portière de sa Volvo, attend que je sois installée pour la refermer et viens s'assoir de son côté

-Ton côté preux chevalier est toujours présent,

-Esmée nous a appris à respecter la femme, il va falloir t'y habituer

Le trajet se passa en silence, je lui indique juste la route, il se gare, coupe le moteur, me regarde.

-Bella, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit ne pas être habitué aux rendez vous ? Je me demandais comment tu as eu deux enfants …..

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'avoir de rendez vous pour avoir mes enfants, Edward

- Oh

-Non ils ne sont pas la conséquence d'un acte méprisable, ils ont été fait dans l'amour, le respect de l'autre. Mais ceci n'est pas fait pour être raconté à la sauvette dans une voiture alors que le premier rendez vous n'a pas été consommé. Bonne nuit Edward. A lundi. Je me penche, pose ma main sur sa mâchoire et embrasse sa joue, fais courir mes doigt le long de sa joue et descend de cette voiture. Il me regarde entrée chez moi, démarre et s'en va.

Le dimanche se passa calmement à la maison, les enfants n'arrêtaient pas de parler de leur soirée d'hier soir. Charly me regardait comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Et moi, je nettoyais, rangeais, lavais, préparais tout pour cette nouvelle semaine. Un dimanche classique quoi.


	11. Chapter 13

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

CHAPITRE 11 : les travaux

Lundi 9H00, le carillon du Book's retenti, je relève la tête. Une équipe de quatre gars sont au garde à vous, les présentations commencent. Edward, Tyler, Eric et Mike. Edward me dit que les garçons sont au lycée de Forks et qu'ils participent à se projet pour avoir une expérience dans le bâtiment. Edward dit aussi que le chef d'équipe arrivera vers 10H30, pendant ce temps nous devons faire salle propre et installer les bâches de protection. Edward me tend une combinaison orange, identique à celle des prisonniers avec un énorme sourire.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Oh loin de moi, cette idée, mais j'avoue que te voire dans cet uniforme me donne à penser….

-Retiens donc toutes ces pensées Cullen, le style prison, ne me va pas au teint.

-Bella, le fait que tu nous montres ce splendide chemisier bleu et ce jean qui dessinent tes formes, ne va en rien aider les gars à garder leur concentration.

Je rougi, lui arrache la combinaison des mains et l'enfile devant Edward qui rigole.

- Voilà messieurs, votre concentration est préservée, maintenant au travail.

Nous voilà donc entrain de porter les cartons en réserve, de bâcher les vitrines.

Un grand type blond entre dans la boutique.

Salut les jeunes, puis il s'approche de moi, Madame. Edward grogne en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs.

- James, dit Edward, Je te présente Isabella Swann.

-James est le chef de chantier, il le suivra 24H/24 et est responsable du bon déroulement de cette mission.

- Je pensais que c'était ton rôle, dis je tout bas à Edward. James s'approche de moi se penche et me souffle

- Je suis bien meilleur dans beaucoup de domaine, Isabella

-Pour vous monsieur James, je suis Mlle Swann, tant qu'a vos domaines de prédilections, aussi développer soient ils, ayez l'obligeance de vous en tenir à ceux pour lesquels votre présence est nécessaire sur ce chantier.

-J'aime qu'on me tienne tête, Mlle Swann. Le jeu en est d'autant plus intéressant.

- Je ne vous conseil même pas de jouer, James. Lança Edward d'un ton sec

-Pardon , Monsieur Cullen. Répliqua James tout en souriant à Bella.

Ce fameux James donne des sceaux éponges, produit aux jeunes afin de nettoyer le sol.

- Une fois fini le parquet devra être ciré. Dit James puis il précise qu'il repassera en fin de journée.

- A ce soir Mlle Swann, dit James en me souriant.

Après un regard autour de moi et un haussement d'épaule, j'attrape le balai et commence le travail tout en fredonnant 'i got you i feel good' de James Brown.

Les gars me suivent avec chacun avec son ustensile. Je glisse sur le sol, tout en me servant du manche à balais comme micro, les gars me regardent médusé, rigolent et partent dans mon délire.

-Trop cool, la copine du chef. Déclare Tyler

Et la matinée continua sur cette bonne ambiance. Mme Books nous rejoint à l'heure de déjeuner avec Sandwichs et boissons. L'après midi commence avec l'arrivée d'Esmée et de Charly. Edward raconte à sa mère le comportement de James et Charly promet de le garder à l'œil.

Esmée s'approche de moi et me tend un paquet.

-Surprise ! ma belle.

Je la regarde, la remercie mais lui précise que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Papa lui dit que je suis fâcher avec les surprises depuis que je suis toute petite.

- Edward la choisi. Me précise t elle.

Je regarde Edward qui baisse les yeux et rougi. J'ouvre le paquet, c'est une boîte à clés en bois avec à l'intérieur une enveloppe et des clés. Sur la boite à clés, il est sculpté une souris. Sur l'enveloppe il est écrit : Bella, lors de ton couché, ouvre moi ».

-Ce sont les clés du loft, me précise t elle.

Je serre Emée dans mes bras, embrasse Charly, fais un sourire à Edward.

Je range tout dans mon sac fourre tout puis Esmée nous parle de l'agencement, délimite les zones de couleurs…..

Je reviens de l'école avec Nessie et Sam. Ils entrent dans le magasin, Nessie embrasse Edward, tant dis que Sam lui serre la main. Cette vision me rire. Edward se penche vers Sam à sa demande, il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Edward se redresse, me fixe un instant puis regarde Sam de nouveau et hoche la tête. Sam et lui chuchotent puis Sam rejoint Nessie dans l'arrière boutique pour son goûter. Je questionne Edward du regard qui me répond. –Secret entre homme. Puis il affirme sa phrase en hochant la tête.

- Tu as intérêt de me dévoiler ce secret Mr Cullen, lui dis je en m'approchant avec assurance.

-Il va falloir te tuer après, un secret est un secret. Et il m'enlace et embrasse le haut de ma tête.

Ace moment, James fait irruption dans la boutique.

- Mlle Swann, il me semble que cela ne fais en rien parti du contrat.

-Monsieur James, il me semble que je suis le demandeur donc c'est à moi de fixer ce qui fais ou non parti du contrat.

- Et je serai enchantée de variée les closes du contrat, me répondit il

-James, je serai ravi de converser avec votre père, afin de lui expliquer votre implication pour ce projet. Dit Esmée de façon des plus autoritaires. James regarde Esmée avec une lueur noire au fond des yeux. Bougonne et dit aux jeunes que demain le chantier commence à 9h00, il les prendra au centre à moins le quart, comme Edward est sur un autre chantier.

-Je passerai pour le déjeuner, lance Edward en fixant James.

Charly sort à ce moment de la réserve avec les enfants qui saluent Esmée et ils hochent la tête vers James.

Pendant qu'Esméé et Edward nous disent au revoir, et quitte le magasin, James me regarde.

- Mais bien sur, c'est la fille du shérif, le jeu devient de plus en plus intéressant. Puis il s'approche de Nessie, se penche vers elle et lui dit qu'elle est aussi jolie que sa maman. Nessie me regarde, je lui tends la main, elle s'approche vers moi et je la prends dans mes bras.

Les jeunes ont fini de se nettoyés, ils me disent à demain. James ouvre la porte, lorsque Charly me dit de ne pas bouger. Il suit James jusqu'à sa voiture, on les voit discuter et Papa me demande si je rentre maintenant.

-Cela vous dirait de visiter le loft ?

Alors nous voila parti pour le loft, j'ouvre la porte, les enfants sont ébahis par le jardin. Charly regarde la maison comme le messie.

Esmée a fait un super boulot, il n'y avait pas de véranda avant. Me dit Charly. Cela devait être la surprise.

- Comment as-tu connu le loft ?

- Ta mère voulait l'acheter pour nous. Je restais scotchée par cet aveu.

Les jumeaux entre dans la maison courent à l'étage, et choisissent leur chambre tout en hurlant. Moi je pose la boîte à clé sur l'ilot central de la cuisine. Je passe mes doigts dessus.

-Tu pourrais peut être le laisser entrée dans vos vies ? Me dit Charly

-Je ne sais pas, c'est un ami

- Un ami, qui a des secrets avec Sam, qui t'offre une boîte à clés, qui t'enlace et t'embrasse le haut de la tête. Un ami qui te fait rougir et mordre le coin de ta lèvre. A mon époque, les amis ne faisaient pas cela.

-Et je ne te parle pas des papillons au fond de mon ventre. Mais Papa, je ne le connais pas, il ne me connait pas, ok on a passé une soirée à ce, découvrir, mais avec les galopins. Il est plein de mystère, drôle, intelligent, musclé et …..

-OK bella, j'ai compris le principe mais pourquoi te dévoilerait il toute sa vie si toi, tu ne lui dévoile pas la tienne. Il est peut être aussi peureux que toi.

-Papa, c'est un bel homme, il doit avoir un tableau de chasse impressionnant. Il fait parti des dirigeant du centre, il bosse au Cullen's et moi, bah je suis moi.

-Tu es une belle femme avec deux enfants à charge, qui travaille et qui maintenant à son propre logement.

-Je ne l'ai pas gagné avec ma sueur ce logement

-Isabella marie Swann, ce logement tu n'as peut être pas suée sang et eau comme tu dis mais tu t'es occupée des galopins des leurs naissances et tu le fais encore aujourd'hui, tu as perdu ta mère et Phil, tu as passé outre ton chagrin, tu as réussi tes études et tu travailles. Je crois que peux de personne aurait été capable de faire et d'accomplir ce que tu as réussi. Oh bien sûr tu aurais préféré avoir ta mère a tes côtés, mais non, la vie n'est pas simple, mais tu su leurs apporter une vie, tu réponds à tous leurs besoins, Bella si tu en as envie, donne la chance à ce garçon.

-Papa, dis je en pleure, tu devrais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et faire la peau à tous mâle s'approchant de ma fenêtre. Et tu me dis de vivre, tu es le meilleur.

-Je ne te dis pas de faire de moi un grand père demain, mais tu as le droit de vivre Bella. Tant qu'à faire le gendarme autour de toi, je le fais mais de façon plus subtile, Edward à un casier vierge, il est issu d'une bonne famille, et sincèrement il a l'air de tenir à toi.

-Comment un casier vierge

-Je sui flic, Bella, tu es ma seule fille, il est normal que je me renseigne.

-papa !

-Je t'aime Bella. Et il m'embrasse pendant que je pleure dans ces bras.

Les enfants redescendent, nous regardent, j'essuie mes larmes avec ma manche, on fait un câlin général et ils me disent quelle chambre ils ont choisi, ce qu'ils veulent dedans….

Nous repartons, on attaquera les travaux ce week end. Samedi on fera les courses et dimanche on attaque. Les enfants sont ravis.

Tout le monde est couché, je suis dans mon lit avec ma musique, tom jones en fond. J'attrape l'enveloppe, l'ouvre :

Bella,

_Comment te dire tout cela, je pense que le plus simple est de tout mettre sur ce papier, alors voilà je me dévoile._

_Bella, ce n'est pas facile pour moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Lorsque je suis à tes côtés, je me sens important, je me sens fort. Tu m'apporte tellement, j'ai l'impression de vivre pour la première fois. Lorsque je suis auprès de toi et que part bonheur, je te tiens dans mes bras, j'ai envie de te protéger, de faire te toi un être exceptionnel._

_J'ai envie de tout découvrir de toi, de ta moindre petite peine à ta plus grande joie. Le moment qu'on a passé ensemble au parc m'a fait comprendre que je ne connaissais que peut de chose de toi. Je t'ai livré peu de chose sur moi aussi, mais si tu le souhaites je te dirais tout. _

_Je sais que ta vie n'est pas simple, que tu as traversé beaucoup de malheur, et que ces deux anges font parti intégrante de toi. Je le respecte. Je sais déjà qu'une relation normale n'est pas simple à gérer alors avec des enfants. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, face à cela. J'y ai réfléchi encore et encore et si tu le souhaites, j'aimerai les connaitre un peu plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas une folie passagère, je prendrai la place que tu veux bien me donner. _

_Bella, le matin quand je me réveille, je pense à toi, j'attends avec impatience le moment de me tenir près de toi, de tenir ta main, de sentir tes cheveux. Et le soir en me couchant c'est à toi que je pense. Cela peut te paraître ridicule, je t'ai vu dans cette ruelle il y a un mois, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis une éternité. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai toujours attendu.. Connais l'histoire de ces amants qui ont attendu pendant des siècles avant de se rencontrer et au premier regard, ils se sont rapprochés et ne se sont plus jamais quitter._

_Comme le dit Emmet, je suis un handicapé des sentiments, mais c'est la façon la plus simple pour moi de te parler. Si tu ne veux pas avancer dans le même sens, fais le moi savoir, je prendrais ton amitié si tu me le permets encore. Si tu es dans le même horizon que moi, tu feras de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cet univers et, je te promets d'aller à ton rythme._

_Bella pour conclure, permets moi d'avoir une seule exigence, en faite deux, tout d'abord de réfléchir à tout cela et deuxièmement de me tenir informer de ta décision. Je t'en remercie et te dit à bientôt dans mes rêves._

_Ton preux chevalier. Edward_

C'est avec un visage en larme que je finissais cette missive. J'attrape mon sac fourre tout je cherche à l'intérieur, il est ou ce foutu carton. Je retourne le sac sur mon lit, jette tout ce qui ne m'intéresse pas dans le sac. AH, le voilà, la carte de visite de Mr Cullen, j'attrape mon portable, entre le numéro, tape mon texte et appuis sur envoie. Ça y est il est parti, oh mon dieu !


	12. Chapter 14

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

CHAPITRE 12 : Téléphone

Edward pov

James cet abruti de James. Il a des vu sur Bella, je ne le laisserai pas recommencer. Je vais appeler Jazz :

-Allo

-Jazz, c'est Edward

- Edward, il est 20h00. On se rejoint chez Emmett

-Ou pas

-OK je passe chez toi. Prépare la bière.

-Merci mec. Et je raccroche, pas besoin de faire un dessin avec Jazz. On a toujours fonctionné comme cela. On s'appelle, on vide notre sac, on boit une bière. Et sa repart.

Je vais prendre ma douche, en ressortant, je fais rentrer Black qui était en minute canine dans le jardin, je rentre dans la cuisine, sors deux bières et les installe sur la table basse du salon.

Jazz entre au même moment.

-Tu t'es fais tout propre pour moi, ma poule, c'est gentil. Me dit il

-Je lui montre mon majeur

-Ouah, il n'aurait pas grandi depuis la dernière fois celui là. On rit

Jazz se vautre dans le canapé, attrape la télécommande et met le match.

-Je t'en prie installes toi

-Merci, Monsieur, est bon seigneur

On regarde le match, dans un silence religieux

-Tu sais que je préfère regarder la télé chez toi que chez Emmett, c'est beaucoup plus calme chez toi. Me dit Jazz au bout de vingt minutes

-Ok, je balance

- Merci

-James est intéressé par Bella. Il lui a sorti son numéro de charme.

-Comment a réagi Bella ?

- Elle l'a remis à sa place

- Alors ?

- Et s'il recommence, Jazz, je ne le supporterai pas

- Edward, on est dans une relation franche n'est ce pas ?

- UHMMMMMM

-OK ? ça démarre fort. Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Bella et toi ?

- Edward une conversation se fait à deux.

-Je connais mes sentiments pour elle, mais je ne connais pas les siens.

-Des signes qui peuvent t'aider à y voire plus clair dans ce domaine

- Elle n'a pas refusé ma main au parc ni le baiser sur sa joue et aujourd'hui je l'ai serré dans mes bras et embrassé le haut de sa tête, elle n'a pas rejeté mon cadeau non plus

-Alors c'est cool ça.

-Ok j'ai 28 ans et je m'emballe car une fille à accepter de me donner la main, je lui ai dévoilé mes sentiments….

-Et…..

-J'ai pas eu de réponse

-Ok, je me suis dévoilé par lettre

-Oh

- Tu fais le concours des monosyllabes ou quoi ?

-OK, tout d'abord tu te calmes, moi j'y suis pour rien. Ensuite, c'est de Bella dont il s'agit. C'est une superbe femme, intelligente, drôle…Mais elle a deux enfants

-Je sais tout cela

-Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que même si elle est attirée par toi, elle a un devoir que tu n'as pas et que tu ne comprendras pas. Les petits passeront en premiers dans ses choix, et pour le moment tu es un choix. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais es tu prêt a passer après ces enfants, es tu prêt à annuler une sortie pour garder un môme qui va te vomir sur les pieds. Et les enfants, vont-ils t'accepter, ou est le père d'ailleurs

-ça, je peux te répondre, sur la fiche d'inscription de l'école le père est noté comme décédé.

-Bien, tu as trahis le secret professionnel, parfais Ed, bon début. Ce que je vais te dire, tu le sais Edward, je te connais tu y as réfléchi avant de te lancer, alors arrêtons là.

La seule chose que je peux te dire , c'est que je suis heureux pour toi, cela faisait un bout de temps que l'on ne t'avais vu comme cela. A dire vrai depuis Jessica, non même avec Jess tu n'étais pas

-Ne dis pas son nom Jazz

-Il va bien falloir que tu passes au dessus, Edward

- S'il te plait

- Ok changeons de sujet. Comment c'est passé cette journée ?

-James

-OK mauvaise donne ! Attends deux secondes je cherche

-Jazz

-Ouaip

-Tu sais, tout le monde le sait pour ma sœur et toi

-Changeons de sujet, je n'ai pas fini mes recherches

-Jazz

-Attends j'en ai un sur le bout de ma langue

-Jazz, je suis content que tu rendes ma sœur heureuse, alors n'abandonne pas

-Merci mec ça me touche

-Tu sais que Em, va essayer de te faire peur

-Ce qui serait étonnant, serait qu'il ne le fasse pas

-OUAIP

-Edward, ton téléphone

- Sur la table de la cuisine

-Edward, ton téléphone, il sonne

- Oh nom d'un lutin

Je saute du canapé, entre dans la cuisine comme une flèche, attrape le téléphone, tout en mettant un énorme coup de pied au bas de l'ilot, j'hurle de douleur, saute sur un pied tout en regardant qui m'appelle à cette heure. Bella, c'est un message. Ok, j'ai mal au pied, j'ai des larmes et j'ai encore plus la trouille d'ouvrir ce foutu téléphone. Jazz, me regarde part l'embaillement de la porte, il est mort de rire

-Je crois que Bella déteint sur toi

-C'est Bella, lui dis je en miaulant de douleur tout en lui montrant le téléphone

- OH, ok calme-toi.

Il tire un tabouret pour moi. Attrape une bassine sous l'évier, mets de l'eau et du sel, et me dit de mettre mon pied dedans. Je fais tout ce qu'il me dit. Oh bon dieu, ça fait un bien fou. Il me fait signe de la tête, je ne peux plus reculer, j'ouvre le téléphone, message, reçu, ok

-ça sent bon ou pas le, il faut qu'on parle. Demandais-je à jazz

- Alors là mec, j'en sais rien, le fait de dévoiler ses sentiments par lettres ne fait pas parti de mes habitudes

-Ouaip, tu préfères tout cacher à tes potes

-wash, coup bas, en attendant propose lui un rendez vous, rester maître de la situation

Je prends mon téléphone, je l'appelle, non, message : A quel moment souhaites tu parler ? non j'efface : Demain midi ? non j'efface et merde c'est pourtant pas dur. Je gère un centre arrive à tenir un comptoir, mais je suis pas foutu d'envoyer un message. Je regarde Jazz

-Ou mardi soir, comme les petits n'ont pas école le lendemain ou en Week end ,ce qui veut dire que vous allez jouer au chat et à la souris pendant une semaine.

- Et merde. Je prend mon portable, allez Edward courage, ce n'est qu'une petite souris . Je l'ouvre, message : Demain soir 20H00, Je t'emmène dîner et j'appuis sur envoie. Oh nom d'un lutin, je suis entrain de faire les cent pas dans le salon, j'ai mouillé tout le sol avec son eau salé, il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas tomber, black me regarde, il se demande ce qu'il se passe. Jazz, lui me regarde du coin de l'œil, il se retient de rire, je le sens

-Jazz ça m'aide pas

Le téléphone vibre, je l'ouvre, c'est Bella

-Edward

-Bella, dis je tout bas

-Edward, juste pour te dire que c'est ok pour demain soir mais comment je dois m'habiller

-Merci, de me donner cette chance. Jazz fais le violon derrière moi.

-C'est normal, ta lettre, tu t'es tellement dévoilé, je ne peux pas ne pas y répondre.

-OK ! Comme tu le fais tout les jours ce sera parfait

-Tu ne me parle pas de la côte orange, rassure moi

-Non mais si vraiment tu veux savoir, j'ai adorée la robe que tu avais la première fois que je t'ai vu

-oh ! ok, a demain

-Bonne nuit Bella

-Bonne nuit Edward

-Edward

-Oui

- Tu viens demain au magasin

- Je serai là Bella

-Tu sais, ce James, je l'aime pas, on a l'impression qu'il va me croquer toute crue

-Je ne l'aime pas non plus Bella, je ferais en sorte qu'il soit le moins possible sur le chantier

-Merci Edward, à demain

-A tout à l'heure dans mes rêves

-J'y serai. Et elle raccroche.

Hein quoi, ça veut dire quoi, j'y serais, ça veut dire oui, je veux bien être dans tes rêves, ou ça veut dire j'y serai parce que ce sont tes rêves. Oh non non non non non, je vais pas me prendre le cerveau avec ça.

Je regarde Jazz qui me souri, il s'approche, ébouriffe mes cheveux ,il me dit Mon petit homme grandit, puis me souhaite une bonne soirée et rentre chez lui.

Je suis couché dans mon lit prêt à retrouver Bella, je ferme les yeux, je m'enfonce, ça y est elle là.

-Bonjour mon ange


	13. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 13 : allo police

Mardi, Jour de mon rendez vous avec Edward, depuis que je suis arrivée, je vis à cent à l'heure, entre le travail, le logement, les Cullen, les enfants, Charly. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à Renée et Phil.

Les enfants se sont bien acclimatés. Ils se sont fait des copains. Ils sont heureux de la nouvelle maison, ils ont plein de projets. Samedi on va aller aux docks, où les meubles sont entreposés. Cela risque de leur faire un choc, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup de leur ancienne vie, je ne sais pas si c'est normal. Charly me dit qu'ils ont intelligents et que si quelque chose les gênerait, ils me le diraient. J'en sais rien je me renseignerai auprès d'Angela. Avec son travail, elle a forcement eu des cas similaires.

Au pire je lui demanderai de nous accompagner Samedi, ouaip, je lui envois un message. Voilà vendu.

Les enfants déjeunent, avec Charly. Je le préviens pour ce soir, il me dit que ce n'est pas possible, qu'il est de garde. Ok j'appellerai Edward. Charly réplique

-Si Rome ne viens pas à toi, alors va jusqu'à lui.

-Es tu sur Charly, que la venue d'un garçon sous ton toit alors que tu n'y es pas sois ce que tu veuilles

-Bella ne me force pas à te faire le coup des fleurs et des abeilles, tu es assez grande pour passer haut la main ce court de Biologie

-Moi j'aime bien les fleurs mais les abeilles elles piquent, me dit Nessie

-Ok, pour vous deux ce cours va devoir attendre un peu. Charly me souri

Donc Bella, attrape ce téléphone, allez, courage.

-Edward

-Bella

-Edward pour ce soir, il y a un changement de programme

-Edward, tu ne me réponds pas

-Et toi tu ne me dis pas bonjour alors !

-OK Monsieur est grognon au réveil, je note. Bonjour Edward

-Bonjour Bella, as-tu bien dormi

-Non pas tant que cela et toi

-Tu étais avec moi, alors on va dire oui

-Merci, c'est gentil

-mamoun, on va être en retard, pose ce téléphone, hurle Sam

-ah bah voilà, c'est bingo, monsieur je grogne au réveil. Alors Ecoute, ce soir, je n'ai pas de garde pour les jumeaux, donc soit on reporte, soit tu viens manger à la maison. Tu me dis ce midi, bye. Et je raccroche.

-Oui, Oui, allez tout le monde en voiture. Bonne journée Charly

J'arrive devant la classe, je salue Mlle Hale qui me fait un grand sourire, elle me demande si j'accepterai de faire une séance histoire avec sa classe. Je lui dis Ok, on pourrait les recevoir au magasin, avec l'accord de Mme Books Elle est ravie.

-Alors vous en êtes où ? Me demande t elle le plus doucement possible

-On a bâcher les fenêtres et frotter le sol. Lui répondis-je tout bas

Et là, elle se met à rire, mais un fou rire comme jamais je ne l'avais vu. Je la regarde en la questionnant, les autres parents nous regardent. Merci pour la discrétion, vraiment sympa j'adoooore. Elle m'attrape par le bras en m'emmène dans le local réserve

-Avec Edward, me dit elle entre deux rires

-quoi, avec Edward

-Tu es aussi douée que lui, vous faites un super couple, vraiment

-Merci, dis boudeuse

- OK excuse-moi, vous en êtes où tous les deux ?

-oh

-Allez dis moi

-Oh non Mlle Hale, aux vues que vous vous moquez de ma personne je ne vous dirais rien. Et je tourne les talons et repart

-Mlle Swann, s'il vous plait. Me dit elle devant tous les parents

-Certainement pas Mlle Hale, je me dirige vers la sortie, elle me regarde, je passe la porte, me retourne et lui tire la langue. Je m'en vais en l'entendant rire.

J'arrive au Book's, Il est 9H00 Les gars sont devant le magasin

-Les retard ne sont pas autorisés Mlle Swann, ne vous a ton jamais dit que le temps c'est de l'argent Me dit James

-Etant donner que je ne commence qu'à 9H30, il vous reste encore une demie heure à attendre. Je laisse entrer les jeunes, et l'enferme dehors. Il m'énerve, c'est puérile, je le sais mais il m'énerve tellement.

Les jeunes ne savent plus quoi faire, entre James qui tape sur la vitrine de lui ouvrir et moi qui fait style de rien. Voyant l'air dépité des ados qui ont peur de se faire relever les bretelles, je les installe en réserve, appel Charly, pour lui dire qu'il y a un espèce de fou qui tape sur la vitrine et j'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est pas encore ouvert il n'arrête pas de taper. Il me fait peur.

J'entends la sirène Deux minutes après, je dis aux jeunes de se taire, de travailler et d'observer.

Tut tut

- Police Monsieur, veuillez vous éloigner de cette vitrine.

-Je travaille ici et cette garce refuse de m'ouvrir

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, veuillez vous éloigner de cette vitrine, deuxième appel

-Elle est aussi folle que le crêtin qui lui sert de shérif de père. Il continue de taper

-Monsieur vous venez de faire un outrage à agent, je vais vous demander de vous coucher au sol, bras et jambe écartés

-Va te faire….

Et là tout va super vite, James se retrouve au sol, bras et jambe écartés mon père avec un de ces genoux sur la colonne entrain de lui mettre les menottes. J'ouvre la porte et dit

- Oh papa, j'ai eu si peur

-Bella, tu ne savais pas que c'était lui

-Non, il a déposé les ados, leur a dit de m'aider en réserve et qu'il reviendrait en début d'après midi

Charly me regarde indécis

- Ok de toute façon il y a trouble de la voie publique et outrage à agent, je vous embarque.

-tu vas me le payer Bella

-Je vous conseille de ne pas émettre de menaces devant un agent de la force publique

-Tu m'aurais dit que c'était toi, James je t'aurais ouvert, mais tu n'as fais que crier et moi quand on me crie dessus, je pers tous mes moyens. Pardonne-moi

Je rentre dans le magasin, sous les applaudissements des ados.

Le carillon retenti, la porte s'ouvre à la volée

-Bella, tu n'as rien. Me dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je le regarde, regarde les ados et leur fais un clin d'œil

-J'ai eu si peur Edward, il est fou, il n'a pas arrêté de taper, j'ai eu si peur

Il renforce ses bras, en me caressant la tête et en me disant que c'est fini. Je regarde les ados qui sont explosés de rire

-Trop forte la copine du chef, dit Tyler

Edward, les regarde, me regarde ? Et je fais mon sourire le plus enfantin que j'ai en stock

- Oh non, ISABELLE SWANN, ne me dit pas que tu as manigancé tout cela

-Je ne le dirais pas

Les ados sont explosés, moi je regarde Edward

-Ok, tu as l'air super énervé, c'était puérile, mais

-Bella j'ai eu super peur pour toi, me dit-il tout bas, je pensais qu'il allait hurler

-Je t'ai dis, je l'aime pas, il m'a attaqué dès mon arrivée, demande aux ados

-Bella, tu ne le connais pas

-Ok, on peut mettre ça sur le faite que je flippe pour mon rendez vous de ce soir, qui soit dit en passant ne m'a toujours pas répondu

-Bella, si je ne me retenais pas je t'embrasserai. Me dit il tout bas

-Et bien Mr Cullen, il va falloir vous retenir. D'une part il y a des mineurs dans cette salle et deuxièmement avant de passer aux bases, il me semble qu'une conversation se fait attendre.

Il me regarde, souri, regarde les ados, se penche vers ma joue, dépose un baiser et me demande s'il apporte le dessert pour deux ou pour quatre. Je lui réponds que deux sera suffisant.

Il dirige les ados pour le travail de la journée, me disent qu'ils vont rentrer au centre à pied, ce n'est pas bien loin, qu'il va faire en sorte de changer de chef de chantier et que je ne le verrais pas ce midi pour cause d'une interruption d'urgence, qu'il doit rattraper le temps donc il me retrouve se soir.

Mme books apporte le repas de ce midi, elle s'esclaffe lorsque les ados lui raconte l'épisode de ce matin.

-J'airai aimé que tu sois ma fille Bella, tu illumines mes jours

Elle reste avec nous pour l'après midi, chantant avec nous les tubes de la radio.

Une fois de retour de l'école avec les jumeaux, Mme Books me dit que la journée a suffit.

Je la remercie et les ados proposent de venir avec eux au centre.

Les enfants sont ravis, Sam surtout, les gars lui ont proposé une série de panier au centre, Nessie elle va visitée.

Nous voici donc arrivée, un bâtiment tout en longueur avec des vitres tout autour, des terrains herbeux des terrains de sports des vélos, des tables de camping dehors….. C'est super joli, accueillant.

J'ouvre la porte et je tombe sur une hôtesse d'accueil

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Jane. Puis je vous aidez ?

-Bonjour, je souhaiterai parler à Mr Cullen, s'il vous plait

-Et sur quoi porte cet entretien ? me dit elle acerbe pendant qu'elle décroche le téléphone

-Je viens de raccompagner les ados du chantier le Book's, Mr Cullen me les ayant confier

-Jane, c'est la copine du chef, lui dit Tyler. Et là elle se renferme

-Bien. Elle décroche son téléphone passe le message et me dit : Veuillez patientez, Edward arrive.

Après l'avoir remercier, Sam me demande s'il peut aller faire ses paniers avec les gars

-Je vous le confie, les gars, attention

-Oui madame, Bella On y prendra bien soin. On ne veut pas vous mette en colère. Me dit Eric tout en rigolant avec ses copains.

Jane se penche part dessus le comptoir et regarde Nessie :

-Quel âge avez-vous demoiselle ?

-6ans Madame

-Et à 6 ans on aimerai faire un dessin, joué avec des princesses de son groupe

-Oh oui avec plaisirs, si Mamoun est d'accord.

Et après un hochement de tête, Jane lui montre le chemin.

-Mlle Swann, me dit Edward. Je me retourne et le questionne du regard face à cette nomination.

-Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. Je découvrais une autre facette de lui, Mr Cullen le responsable de centre, le professionnel. Il dégageait de l'assurance, une certaine autorité, une classe, impressionnant. Pendant qu'il me dirigeait avec un bas au niveau de mon mais sans pour autant me toucher, deux ados sortent d'une salle en criant.

- Il me semble, jeune filles que ces cries sont dignes de soutenir notre équipe de basquet

-Ok, Monsieur Edward, No stress

- Avec tous mes remerciements, dit-il aux filles en souriant. Et ses jeunes demoiselles partent en gloussant.

-Leur fais tu toujours cet effet là ? lui demandais je tout bas.

Il me regarde incrédule

-Mr Cullen, vous les éblouissez

Il secoue la tête, souri, pince son arête nasale et me chuchote

-Est-ce que je t'éblouis aussi ?

-Fréquemment, et j'ouvre la porte de son bureau, pendant qu'il affiche un sourire certain.

Je tombe sur une pièce aux couleurs neutre mais masculine, Esmée a dut passée par là, une baie vitrée donne sur un terrain herbeux bordé d'arbre, ou des enfants jouent au ballon. Les meubles sont modernes, la surface du bureau est rangée malgré une tonne de dossiers, des bibliothèques sont incérés sur un mur et des dessins d'enfants, des photos ornent les murs. Dans un coin il ya un sofa, avec une table basse et une chaine hifi donne une musique d'ambiance.

Il referme la porte, s'assois dans son fauteuil, m'observe pendant que je fais le tour de la pièce.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

- Disons que cela change de ma vision de toi derrière un comptoir transpirant et jonglant avec des bouteilles.

- A chacun ses surprises, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Me dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ton travail, j'aurai du te demander avant de venir, excuse moi. Je me retourne pour attraper la clenche. Il se lève m'attrape le poignet, et me retourne.

-Non, Bella s'il te plait. Ne part pas. J'ai eu tellement peur ce matin avec James. Et je ….Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, se pince l'arrête de son nez. Ok, une visite du centre t'intéresse ?

-Avec plaisir Monsieur Cullen.

Il me fait découvrir, l'amphi théâtre, la salle musique, la salle art plastique, les salles de sport, le réfectoire, encore des salles et des salles…. Il me dit que le centre est un investissement des Volturi, des amis de Carlisle. Cela fait 4ans qu'il gère le Centre, il a tour d'abord été formé en Italie par les Volturi. Et que c'est la raison de la venue de toute sa famille, ils l'ont suivi et investi dans ce projet.

Il est investi dans ce projet, me parle des conséquences que cela peut avoir sur les familles, ses projets, de l'association du docteur Patch (son dernier projet) du partage de savoirs Il aime ce qu'il fait et cela se ressent. Il est beau dans son rôle, on investirait corps et âme dans son projet.

Je le remercie de sa visite, tout en le reconduisant à son bureau.

-Je dois vous laisser Monsieur Cullen, je vais arrêter d'accaparer votre temps, il me semble que vous avez un rendez vous ce soir et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard.

Je le laisse sous un rire appel les jumeaux, et dit au revoir aux ados.


	14. Chapter 2

CHAPITE 14 : Dîner

19H45, je suis devant le psyché dans ma chambre. Ma robe bleue est en place, avec mes ballerines, mes cheveux sont remontés en chignon avec quelques mèches libres, mon maquillage est succin mais joli, j'ai mis mon parfum. Le repas est prêt, la table aussi. Les enfants sont en pyjama, devant la télévision.

-Ok Bella, maintenant on respire, c'est pas comme si ta vie en découlait, dis je à mon reflet.

-Tu es belle, forte, intelligente et monstrueusement morte de trouille.

Ding dong

-Sam s'il te plait, demande qui c'est et si c'est Edward, tu le fais entré, merci

-Qui est ce ? dit Sam

-Edward Cullen

-Mamoun, Edward Cullen c'est Edward ?

-Oui ,mon Cœur

-Alors entrez dit Sam en ouvrant la porte

-Merci bien

-Oh mais c'est toi, Cullen

-Oui c'est mon nom de famille

-Ouais et bien moi c'est Degory

Edward le regarde en haussant les sourcils.

-Dit Edward, c'est à cause de toi que mamoun court partout depuis 2heures dans la maison.

- J'aimerai bien, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit

- A part, fais tes devoirs, lave toi, mange, pyjama et au lit

-Euh ouaip

-OH et bien elle nous a dit que ce soir elle mangeait avec quelqu'un dans les yeux et qu'elle avait besoin que l'on soit super sage. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a besoin que l'on soit sage pour manger des yeux. Charly a raison, les femmes !

-Bonsoir Edward, dit Bella en descendant les escaliers.

Je le regarde en faisant attention de ne pas embrasser le sol. Il enlève le sourire qu'il avait en parlant avec Sam et décroche sa mâchoire. Je m'approche mets le doigt sous son menton et referme sa bouche.

-Merci du compliment, lui dis je avec un sourire, le compliment est retourné

Il porte ses converses, un jean qui le dessine à la perfection et une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussée.

-Tiens, comme convenue, le dessert. J'ouvre le sac, il y a un énorme pot de glace vanille avec noix de pécans caramélisées et deux cuillères.

-Parfais, je la place au congélateur. Installe-toi pendant que je vais coucher les jumeaux.

-Bonne nuit Edward disent Nessie et Sam.

-Bonne nuit les loulous répond Edward en les embrassant.

Je redescends un quart d'heure après, Edward est dans le salon, il a mit une musique d'ambiance et à allumer les bougies. Il m'ouvre ses bras et me chuchote qu'il est désolé pour le ton sec de cet après midi. Je le regarde, lui embrasse la joue.

Il a ouvert la bouteille de vin en a servit deux verres et me tend l'un d'entre eux, je le sens tendu, il me regarde de temps en temps avec inquiétude.

-Norah Jones, bon choix, lui dis-je en prenant mon verre et en m'installant dans le canapé

-Merci

-Edward, je tapote le siège a côté de moi, il s'installe et je m'adosse à lui et pose ma tête dans son cou

-Oui, répond il en m'entourant de son bras

- ta lettre, elle était magnifique

-Mais

-Ok, mais qu'attends-tu de cette relation

-Tout ce que tu voudras me donner

- Edward, je suis sérieuse. Je ne te parle pas de coup d'un soir, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Tu sais que les jumeaux font partis intégrante de moi, alors je répète, qu'attends tu de cette relation ? Parce que si tu cherches une petite amie qui arrive à chaque fois que tu sonnes, ou encore une petite amie qui sera présente 24H24, je ne serais pas celle là. Je construis ma vie, et la leur, donc si je décide de te laisser entrée, c'est un risque pour moi mais pour eux aussi. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et me sentir anéanti car tu m'auras brisé le cœur. Nous ne pourrons le supporter.

- Bella, je connais mes sentiments pour toi, mais je ne te demanderais pas en mariage pour le moment. Mais je ne te considère pas non plus comme le coup d'un soir, tu sais que cette expression est vraiment très moche, bref. Ce que j'espère, c'est d'apprendre à vous connaitre et si l'opportunité se présente de faire parti de votre vie. Je n'attends pas que tu accoures lorsque je te sonne, quoi que l'idée peut être intéressante, non. Ce que j'attends d'une relation, est de la confiance, de la communication, des sentiments partagés, quelques compromis, de la réciprocité, de l'échange, je pari que tu as compris le concept….

On a déjà pas mal de point commun, et pour le moment le premier contact est plutôt de bons augures, alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-Tout cela me semble bien, dis-je en me levant et en le dirigeant à table.

- Ne bouges pas, lui dis je, et je vais en cuisine.

-Papillote de poisson blanc avec ribambelle de légumes

-Divin, et ça sent super bon

-Edward, on est sur une conversation des plus franches

-Tu as pris la réplique à Jazz, me dit il tout sourire

-Pardon

-Excuse moi, il m'a dit la même phrase hier soir…..euh oui, je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire mieux pour la franchise

-Bien, Parles moi de toi.

- Et si on faisait des questions doubles réponses

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu pose la première question, j'y réponds, tu réponds à la même question. Puis je pose la deuxième question…

-Je comprends, alors, à moi de commencer ok uhmmmm Tu as quel âge ?

- 28, je suis né le 13 mai en Californie

- 13 septembre, à Jacksonville, j'ai 24ans

-Premier petit ami ?

- Pas encore et toi

- Je ne comprends pas. Quelques une de passage, dont une peut plus longtemps

-Que ne comprend tu pas et qui était ce la sérieuse et explique moi ?

-ça fait beaucoup de question Bella, on a dit une avec double réponse.

-C'est quoi un peut plus longtemps ?

-Elle s'appelait Jessica, mais j'ai du mal à en parler Comment tu peux avoir les jumeaux sans avoir de petit ami ?

- Fromage….Les jumeaux. Ils ne sont pas vraiment à moi. Ce sont les enfants de Renée, ma mère et Phil.

- Non merci pour le fromage. Mais le dessert en canapé se serait sympa.

-Ok alors vaisselle. Et nous voilà tous les deux dans la cuisine entrain de faire la vaisselle tout en finissant la bouteille de vin.

- Alors, les jumeaux

-Bien, j'ai été élevé à Forks principalement, ma mère suivait les tournées de Phil, joueur de Baseball en ligue 2. Avant de rentrée en école, elle me trimbalait partout, mais une fois mes 6ans, j'ai été envoyé chez Charly. Il s'est occupé de moi comme un chef. Ma mère est tombée enceinte des jumeaux alors que je rentrais à la fac. Et comme, ma fac était près de chez elle, elle m'a hébergé. La grossesse a été dure pour elle, alors je l'ai secondé comme je pouvais. Une nuit de juin, les jumeaux ont pointés le bout de leurs nez et Renée est repartie sur les routes pour suivre Phil. Je me suis donc occupée de mes trésors Renée et Phil revenaient certain jours, mais j'avais le pli comme elle disait. Il y a de cela 6 mois, Phil qui commençait à galérer pour trouver un club à reçu une proposition pour entrainer un club à Colombus. Alors ils ont pris l'avion, tu te rappelles peut être le 320 qui s'est scratché. Ils étaient dedans. Comme j'étais la seule famille, j'ai demandée à être tutrice des galopins, ce que je suis officiellement.

-Je suis désolé Bella

-Désolé, mais de quoi. Tu sais ma vie n'est peut être pas digne d'une personne de 24ans, mais l'amour qu'ils me donnent de puis leur naissance, est quelque chose d'incroyable. Ils ont confiance en moi et ce sont bien les seules personnes sur terre que je ne veux décevoir. Tu comprends peut être mieux maintenant mes attentes vis-à-vis de notre relation.

-Tu es une femme admirable

-Non, je ne suis pas. A toi, dis-moi ton plus gros secret

-Oh

-Allez Edward pas de langue de bois

-Pourquoi t'appellent ils Mamoun ?

-Tu ne joues pas franc jeu Edward, mais je vais te répondre. Je voulais qu'il sache que Renée et Phil sont leurs parents, alors quand ils ont commencé a m'appelé maman avec Renée on a défini Mamoun. Cela me semblait plus juste.

-Alors le dessert

-D'abord tu me donnes ton secret ensuite je te donne le dessert

-Intraitable

-J'attends, dis je en ouvrant le pot, je le regarde, plonge la cuillère dedans et la mets dans ma bouche Tout en lui souriant, je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieur.

-Bella dit il en s'approchant

-Tu tut tut, lui dis je en secouant ma cuillère, je t'écoute, et je recommence ma prise de glace

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi

-Tu n'aurais pas du dire cela et il se met à me poursuivre dans la maison. Je cours aussi vite que je peux, tout en rigolant et en évitant de tomber, ma spécialité. Il saute par-dessus le canapé, m'attrape et nous tombons tous les deux sur les coussins. J'ai toujours la glace en main, il prend le pot, le dépose sur la table basse. Il nous installe de façon à ce que je sois en dessous de lui. Il me fixe intensément.

- Tu ne bouges pas, je voudrais essayer quelque chose

Il passe sa main sur ma joue, l'autre sous ma nuque

-Tu ne bouges pas, hein

Il se rapproche de plus en plus, je sens son souffle dans mon cou, il l'embrasse, sa respiration se fait plus rapide

-Promis, tu ne bouges toujours pas

Il embrasse à nouveau mon cou, puis ma joue

-Bella, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends

Nos respirations sont essoufflés, il embrasse ma joue, me regarde, puis se penche, embrasse le coin de ma bouche, oh seigneur, il se rapproche encore et ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, une fois légèrement comme si une plume venait se poser dessus, une seconde fois un peu plus soutenue, il murmure, une troisième fois, encore un peu plus, puis mes mains arrivent dans ses cheveux, je l'attire à moi, je l'embrasse pour de bon il répond, il me caresse mes lèvres de sa langue pour me demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, je lui ouvre mes lèvres et un ballet sans précédent se met en place. OH seigneur. Le sentir contre moi, danser en moi, oh seigneur je suis au paradis, j'en avais entendu parler mais là, on danse toujours. On est a court de souffle, il se retire, me picore les lèvres et pose son front sur le mien.

-Waouh Bella

Je le regarde avec tout l'amour qui transparait dans ses yeux, je suis heureuse, je lui souri

-Première base, lui dis je avec un énorme sourire

Il se redresse, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, voilà il est bloqué, c'est à moi de jouer. Je me redresse, lui soulève le menton, me penche et l'embrasse à nouveau

-Merci à toi de vouloir faire parti de nos vies et je l'embrasse encore une fois

On s'installe dans le canapé, moi adossé à lui. J'attrape le pot de glace, lui donne la becquée tout en me servant

-Ne crois pas que tu vas passer à côté, Edward.

-quoi ? me dit il

-Ton secret, tu peux m'éblouir pendant un moment, mais je ne suis pas sénile, je n'ai pas oublié

Il s'esclaffe et embrasse mes cheveux

-Si c'est de Jess que tu veux parler, je te demanderais un peu de patience, mais je te promets que tu sauras la vérité. Pour un secret sur ma personne, uhmmmm attends oh oui tu ne le sais peut être pas mais je joue du piano.

-Le piano au Cullen's , il est à toi

-A moi, non mais pour moi. Si cela te fais plaisir, je pourrais essayer de t'éblouir.

-OK Quand tu veux

-Oh un défi, j'adore, la prochaine soirée du Cullen's

- OK dis-moi les règles

-Bien une chanson chacun, résultat à l'applaudimètre du public, en tout bien tout honneur.

-Et pour le gagnant, demandais-je

-Il décide de la prochaine soirée.

-Tape là. Le pacte est validé.

-Edward

-Oui ma belle

-On fait quoi, maintenant, je veux dire tous les deux, face aux autres

-Et bien, pour moi, une relation cachée, n'est pas mon truc, j'suis pas doué à ce jeu là mais …

-Non cela me convient. C'est juste que tu es le premier, enfin ma première relation et devant les jumeaux, je ne sais pas comment…..

-Et si je leur demandais s'ils seraient d'accord pour me laisser une chance

-Es tu sur de toi

-Je te l'ai dit Bella, j'avancerai à ton rythme et aux leurs

-Merci Edward

Il se lève, me regarde, me prend la main, me tire vers lui, m'embrasse d'une façon douce et pleine de promesse.

-Merci, pour ce succulent repas, ma belle. Il se fait tard et demain le soleil se lève sur cette bourgade de Forks.

Je me mets à rire, il me questionne du regard, je secoue la tête

-Bonne nuit Edward

Je le raccompagne à la porte, les aux revoir durent, et durent encore. Puis il monte dans sa Volvo, me fait un signe de la main, attend que je ferme la porte et s'en va.

J'ai rangé le reste de la maison, je suis dans mon lit, mon téléphone bip, message

-A bientôt dans mes rêves, merci pour cette inoubliable soirée. E

Je souri, lui réponds (A tout de suite dans les miens, merci a toi. B), pose le téléphone sur mon cœur, ce qu'on peut être cul cul la praline quand même et je m'endore.

La semaine se passa s'en embuche. James a été remplacé par Laurent, il est beaucoup plus gentil. Mme Books vient toujours sur le temps du midi avec le repas. Elle reprend le travail Lundi prochain. Edward et moi communiquons essentiellement par téléphone. Des heures durant lorsque les enfants sont couchés. Samedi Angéla viendra avec nous pour les meubles.


	15. Chapter 15

Les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer.

**Un grand merci à ma correctrice qui reprend les chapitres GALSWINTHE.**

**Un grand merci aussi pour les reviews, mise en favorie et alerte. **

**CHAPITRE 15 : La Team Boy**

**Pov Bella**

Samedi matin, Mme Books m'a donné ma matinée comme le magasin est encore en travaux, l'accueil des clients n'est pas envisageable.

Me voilà donc avec mes petits bouts et Angie à astiquer la maison. Angie et Nessie en bas, pour un super nettoyage. Sam et moi à l'étage, mesurant les pièces.

-OK Sam, maintenant, regarde bien car c'est la seule occasion que tu auras, lui dis-je droit dans les yeux. J'attrape le vaporisateur, inonde le mur, le regarde en haussant un sourcil, inonde tout le mur, et tire de toutes mes forces sur le papier.

-Oh là, Mamoun, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait çà, je me mets à rire.

-Non Sam, mais pour changer et mettre à neuf, il faut enlever le vieux.

-OK, à moi, et il met tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Nessie et Angie viennent en renfort.

**Pov Charlie**

Je rentre dans cette maison, le bas est nickel, quelle efficacité, même Mr Propre peut se rhabiller.

La musique vient d'en haut, donc en toute logique… Je monte, ouvre la porte. Je vois les enfants se dandinant pendant que ma fille et son amie se trémoussent sur American woman. Elles chantent à tue tête pendant que les loups les rejoignent sur le refrain. C'est un super spectacle, je m'appuie sur le chambranle et profite de cette minute de bonheur. Ce nouveau départ s'annonce bien.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, me retourne, la clique est là, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Jacob et Edward. Nous sommes debout à regarder cette famille, mais c'est ma fille, oh merde, les regards n'ont pas tous la même signification.

-Bonjour les garçons, dis-je en brisant leur rêve.

-Bonjour Charlie, me disent-ils en chœur.

-Ben nous a dit qu'il apportait les fournitures pour Bella dans son camion, et comme le Cullen's n'ouvre pas avant 19h00 ce soir, on s'est dit qu'un coup de main pourrait être bienvenu, les femmes et les travaux… me dit Emmett

-J'espère pour toi, qu'elle ne va pas t'entendre dire cela, lui répondis-je en pointant Bella. Parce que sinon... et je secoue ma tête.

La musique s'arrête, Angie se retourne, et saute sur Ben Bella se tourne alors, regarde son public, baisse les yeux et rougit.

-Bella, il va falloir que tu nous fasses ton show au Cullen's un soir, dit Emmett en la soulevant pour lui dire bonjour.

-Emmett, tout vient en temps voulu mais de là à danser sur scène, il va falloir te mettre à genoux plus souvent.

-Ne me tente pas petite souris.

Bella m'embrasse puis, Jack, Ben, et Jasper. Elle s'arrête regarde Edward, se retourne pour observer les enfants, s'approche de lui, pose sa main sur le derrière de sa nuque, le fait se pencher en avant et tout en lui disant quelque chose, l'embrasse sur la joue. Il sourit et passe sa main derrière son dos pendant ce bref échange, puis il se redresse et récupère ses mains.

Je sais au fond de moi, qu'elle est grande et qu'elle a le droit d'avoir aussi des sentiments, je l'ai même poussé à cela, mais delà à le voir de mes propres yeux. Je baisse les yeux et descends au camion.

-Papa ?

-Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.

-Papa, tu acceptes que j'invite un homme à la maison, pendant que tu n'es pas là, tu me parles des abeilles et des fleurs, et tu te sauves lorsque j'embrasse ce même garçon sur la joue. Comment dois-je réagir ? me dit-elle tout bas.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de réagir, Bella. C'est à moi, tu auras beau me prouver que tu sais te débrouiller toute seule que tu sois heureuse, il n'empêche que malgré ma fierté, tu resteras ma petite fille.

-Oh Charlie, tu seras à jamais mon papa, et elle se jette dans mes bras. Oh mon Dieu que j'aime cette sensation.

-Es-tu heureuse ?

-Tu vas plus vite que moi, Charlie, maintenant décharge ce camion s'il te plaît.

**Pov Bella**

Une fois le camion déchargé, on définit les équipes pour enlever le papier des deux chambres et du dressing.

La matinée se termine et plus un morceau de papier n'a résisté. Merci la team boy !

Pour le déjeuner que l'on commence à 14h, casse-croute maison. Je commence à saturer des casses-croute, cela fait une semaine que je ne mange que cela à la boutique, je vais finir par me transformer en Miss sandwich.

Jasper me questionne sur ma semaine, je lui explique les travaux pendant que Charlie lance la conversation sur James.

Emmett relève, il fixe Edward, qui confirme par un hochement de tête, puis devient blanc comme un linge. Emmett a des rayons à la place des yeux, je questionne Jazz du regard qui me répond que seul Edward peut répondre à mes questions. Je décide d'y revenir plus tard.

Edward se lève, et propose à Sam et Nessie une partie de ballon. Les jumeaux sont euphoriques et les garçons s'incrustent dans le jeu. Je fais l'arbitre avec Angela. Sous tous ces rires, je perçois encore certains regards. Cela m'énerve mais j'aurais mes réponses. Je profite du moment, j'aime voir Edward jouer avec les galopins. Ils font connaissance.

Charlie salue tout le monde et me dit qu'il doit passer au poste et que l'on se voit plus tard.

-Bella, tu n'as rien à me dire, me questionne Angie.

-Oh Angie, pardonne-moi, merci d'être venue m'aider, tu veux un café ?

-Bella !

-Quoi ?

-Quoi, c'est quoi çà ? me dit-elle en pointant Edward.

-Bah c'est Edward, lui dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bee, tu sais que je ne lâcherais pas, je suis ta meilleure amie et tu ne m'as même pas prévenue.

-Angie, je suis désolée, mais la semaine a été dure, beaucoup de travaux et le soir...

-Tout le monde n'a pas le droit au même traitement.

-OK Angie, il est venu manger lundi soir.

-Et…

-On a beaucoup parlés.

-Et…

-Et si tu continues de me couper je ne dis plus rien.

-Et…

-Il m'a embrassée.

-Et…

-Et c'était trop bien, trop beau, trop, trop, trop... dis-je tout en lui prenant les mains et nous sautions comme des ados dans la cuisine.

-J'espère que je suis celui qui te met dans cet état ? me dit Edward en s'avançant.

-Il faut vraiment que je te mette une cloche autour du coup ou je ne sais pas moi, tu me choppes toujours dans des situations particulières, lui dis-je toute rouge. Angie rigole et s'échappe de la cuisine.

Il s'approche de moi, me soulève le menton, me dit que Jazz occupe les loups et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-J'ai attendu ce moment depuis lundi soir, me dit-il tout en me serrant contre lui.

-Tu peux recommencer, je n'ai pas tout saisi, lui dis-je.

Je passe ma main le long de sa joue, l'autre sur sa nuque, et le dirige vers mes lèvres. Et il m'embrasse avec douceur, me demande avec sa langue d'approfondir ce baiser, chose que je lui accepte aussitôt et notre ballet commence. Nos mains se promènent le long de nos corps et nos souffles se confondent. Une fois que l'air vient à manquer, il pose son front sur le mien et perce mon regard du sien.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Pas autant qu'à moi.

-Il va falloir apporter les cafés, me dit-il.

-Ouaip, lui répondis-je en me détachant à regret.

Tout en servant la team boy, j'apprends qu'ils reprennent le travail à 16h00 pour l'ouverture de ce soir. Je les remercie du coup de main de ce matin mais leur demande pourquoi ils sont venus alors qu'ils bossent ce soir. Là-dessus, Emmett, Jazz et Jack se mettent à rire.

-Échange de procéder Bella, me dit Emmett.

-Pardon, mais il va falloir que tu éclaires ma lanterne sur ce coup là.

-Edward… commence Emmett.

-Emmett si tu parles de cela, je… le coupe Edward.

-Quoi, alors là vous avez attisé ma curiosité, dis-je en les fixant tous un part un.

Edward grogne et se lève pour aller à la cuisine.

-Allez dites-moi, soyez sympa, de toute façon il boude, alors autant avoir un boudin utile.

Jazz, Emmett et Jack explosent de rire.

-OK petite souris, voilà Edward a parié et il a perdu, donc ce soir sentence.

-Éclaire-moi, un peu plus sur le pari et sur cette sentence s'il te plaît.

-Son équipe de basket a perdu contre la mienne au centre, me dit Emmett

-ET…

-Ce soir il doit nous faire un streap sur « You can leave your hat on » de Joe Cocker.

-Oh mon Dieu, je regarde Edward, je me mets à rougir pire qu'une tomate.

Edward s'assied derrière mon dos en se cachant dans mon cou.

-Merci beaucoup les gars, dit-il pendant que ces derniers explosent littéralement.

Les garçons se lèvent et commencent à rassembler leurs affaires.

-Edward ,lui chuchotais je.

-Hummm !

-Tu vas vraiment faire cela ?

-À moins que tu aies une idée pour me sortir de là, j'ai perdu et un pari est un pari, fierté masculine.

-Des idées j'en ai, mais elles ne te sortiront pas de ce pas.

-Bella, help me please !

-Tu sais, ce qui me mine, c'est que des filles vont te voir sur scène et pas moi.

-Je pourrais toujours te faire le remake, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Edward, je… je me lève et monte dans ma future chambre comme une furie.

-Bella !

Je claque la porte de ma chambre, et après avoir fait cent pas en long et en large, je m'assois contre le mur près de la fenêtre, me recroqueville et pose ma tête sur mes genoux. Je ne suis qu'une espèce de nouille mal cuite. Je lance la conversation, je sais bien où cela va me mener mais non, la nouille que je suis continue dans sa lancer et je me vexe moi-même de ma stupidité, non mais réfléchie Bella avant de parler.

-Bella ?

-...

-Bella, c'est moi, Edward.

-...

-Bella, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi.

Il ouvre la porte et me voit recroquevillée sur moi-même, il s'avance doucement, s'accroupit devant moi, il pose une main sur mon bras, et de l'autre essaie de soulever mon menton.

-Bella, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis complètement nul. Excuse-moi, Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser, écoute je trouverai un moyen, je ne le ferais pas, parle-moi.

Je relève la tête, j'ai les yeux rougis.

-Tu penses que c'est pour le streap que je suis montée ?

-Si ce n'est pas pour cela, alors je ne comprends pas.

-Oh Edward, non. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le streap, même si je n'aime pas le concept.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-...

-Bella, on a dit que l'on construisait notre relation sur de bonnes bases et si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te met dans cet état, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

Je l'embrasse doucement, il répond à mon baiser. Je lui demande l'accès de sa bouche, il me la donne. Je l'embrasse avec urgence et lorsque je suis à cour d'air, je m'installe dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse.

-Pas que cela n'était pas agréable, Bella. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal.

-Ce n'est pas toi Edward, c'est moi.

-Toi ?

-Edward, tu en es où avec les bases ?

-Les bases ?

-Oui les 4 bases, baiser, toucher, préliminaire et… sexe.

-Oh, ces bases. Hummm. Et bien disons que j'ai obtenu toutes les bases de ce diplôme.

-OK et si je te disais, que je n'ai suivi aucun cours !

-Bella, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais eu de petit ami. Donc dans cette matière, je serai heureux que tu acceptes d'être ma partenaire de labo.

-Cela ne te gène pas, alors ?

-Que cela me gène, non je dirais plutôt que cela m'effraie.

-Hein, pourquoi çà ?

-Bella, je t'ai dit que j'avancerai à ton rythme. Et je ne te parle pas uniquement de communication ou de comportement face aux autres. Si tout à l'heure, je t'ai vexée en te proposant un remake, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais si je vais trop vite ou si je te fais peur j'aimerai que tu me le dises. Bella, les bases, je serais enchanté de les découvrir à tes côtés, mais je peux te promettre d'attendre que tu sois l'investigatrice de ces moments.

-Merci.

-Non merci à toi de vouloir vivre cela avec moi,puis il m'embrasse de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit.

Edward partit un quart d'heure plus tard avec sa team pour le Cullen's.

Angie, moi et les enfants arrivons aux docks.

-Le 315, s'il vous plaît, dis-je au gardien.

-Celui au nom de Degory ?

-Oui c'est cela.

-Et bien justement Madame, nous avons eu un petit problème.

-Pardon, je descends du camion enferme les enfants et Angie dedans et entre dans la cabine du gardien.

-Quel sorte de petit problème pouvez-vous avoir alors qu'il s'agit d'une salle fermée à clés avec des meubles à l'intérieur ? Je vous prie ?

-Excusez-nous Madame, on a bien cherchez à vous joindre mais votre fiche a disparu.

-C'est tout bonnement incroyable, et quel est donc le problème ?

-Tout d'abord, Madame, nous, la compagnie…

-OK ! Alors maintenant vous allez vous taire, arrêtez de me parler de votre compagnie et répondre simplement à mes questions, sinon je peux vous certifié monsieur, que je vais vous faire passer un mauvais moment que vous n'oublierez pas de sitôt. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui Madame.

-Bien. Maintenant, une question simple . Quel est le problème ?

-Le problème, Madame est que votre box a été ravagé par les flammes, la semaine dernière.

-Quoi, vous vous moquez de moi, ce n'est pas possible.

-J'en suis désolé.

-Et où est ce qui a pu être sauvé ?

-Rien n'a pu être sauvé, Madame, votre entrepôt a été ravagé par les flammes, le combustible a été versé tout autour et personne n'a pu intervenir.

-Le combustible… OK, Avez-vous du réseau ici ?

-Non madame.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, pourquoi aider la chance, un téléphone peut-être ?

-Par ici, puis il me tend le combiné.

-Charlie Swan s'il vous plaît.

-...

-Papa, je suis à l'entrepôt et mon box a été ravagé par les flammes. Il faut que tu viennes, le gardien Mr Schmitt, me parle de combustible placé autour. Papa, j'ai Angie et les enfants avec moi.

-...

-Bien je te remercie.

J'avertis Mr Schmitt, que Mr Swan arrive pour obtenir sa déposition.

Charlie arrive, je lui demande si je peux aller sur site quand même, il me répond que maintenant tout fait parti des pièces à conviction. Que je devrais rentrer et m'occuper des enfants.

Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrête au Cullen's.

Je descends avec Angie et les enfants.

-Et bien petite souris, tu en fais une tête.

Je regarde dans tout le bar, aperçois Edward qui sort de la réserve. Je l'appelle et lui saute dans les bras où je m'effondre comme une enfant.


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Merci à galswinthe pour la correction;

Oh encore un dernier détail, j'ai merdé lors du postage des chapitres. J'ai essayé de réparer. Alors s'il y a erreur excusez votre humble serviteur qui ne sait pas se servir d'un ordinateur.

Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrête au Cullen's.

Je descends avec Angie et les enfants.

-Et bien petite souris, tu en fais une tête.

Je regarde dans tout le bar, aperçois Edward qui sort de la réserve. Je l'appelle et lui saute dans les bras où je m'effondre comme une enfant.

CHAPITRE 16 : STREAP

**Pov Jasper**

Nous étions en plein préparatif pour ce soir. Emmett et Ben rangeaient les bouteilles dans les frigos.

Jack et Edward apportaient les réserves.

Moi, je faisais la comptabilité.

Tout d'un coup, la porte du Cullen's s'ouvre. Bella, tête baisse avec dans sa suite Angie et les enfants.

-Et bien petite souris, tu en fais une tête, lance Emmett.

Bella relève la tête, elle est rougi par le chagrin, son regard est perdu. Elle cherche dans tout le bar, elle appelle Edward qui sort de la réserve, super timing, le voit et lui saute dans les bras en pleurant. Bah mince, alors notre petit rayon de soleil du royaume des souris est en larme. Ça fiche un coup à tout le monde.

-Hey, Bella, lui dit Edward en la rattrapant au vol. Il lance un regard à Angela qui fait la moue. Elle encadre les enfants de ses bras. Edward s'isole en emmenant son amour qui est en larme.

-Angela, suis-moi avec les enfants dans un monde plus joyeux, dit Emmett.

On reconnait bien là, notre ours national, il plaisante 24h/24 mais lorsqu'il le faut, il est le premier à s'occuper des âmes innocentes.

Il monte les enfants dans le studio.

-Emmett ? l'appelle Sam.

-Oui mon grand ?

-Il nous faudrait de quoi nous occuper parce qu'ici, il n'y a pas grand-chose pour les enfants, lui dit Sam en tenant la main de sa sœur et en faisant le tour de la pièce.

-Bien chef, et tu as pensé à quoi ?

-Bah tout dépend le temps que l'on va rester ici, mais crayon, papier, doudou, et Loane pour Nessie me parait un bon début.

-C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Bella, toi, lui réplique Emmett en lui frottant la tête.

-Tu sais c'est moi l'homme de la famille, lui dit-il en se retenant de pleurer.

Emmett se penche vers le petit bonhomme, le prend dans ses bras. Il est perdu dans ce tas de muscle et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-Et si pour ce soir, tu nous laissais nous occuper de ta famille ?

-Ça marche, dit Sam en pleurant.

Nessie est en larme dans les bras d'Angie. C'est vraiment que du bonheur, ce matin, ils dansaient et chantaient à tue tête et ce soir toute cette famille est en larme, j'ai loupé quelque chose.

Emmett demande à Angela de s'occuper de la partie, doudou, Loane ? et tout le truc de fille, et il envoie Jack pour ce qui est activité. Pendant ce temps, Ben et moi nettoyons comme nous pouvons le studio.

Angela part avec Nessie et Jack. Ben redescend au bar, Emmett me regarde avec un appel (help me) et regarde le petit bonhomme en larme.

-OK, dis Emmett, je parie que tu ne sais pas faire un shakola !

-Non c'est quoi ça ? dit Sam en relevant la tête.

-Et bien suis-moi.

Et il l'emmène au comptoir, il attrape le shakeur et m'appelle pour le coup de main. Je suis pas doué mais en regardant les yeux du petit, je fais un effort.

Chacun à un bout du comptoir, Sam au milieu.

-OK Musique, lance Emmett, piste... tu aimes qui comme chanteur ?

-Justin Bieber.

-Mais c'est un gars à minette, bon OK faisons un effort, alors Jazz, piste 11 : Baby de Mr Bieber.

Et là sous le regard ahuri de Sam, Emmett se met à chanter tout en se déhanchant. Il me demande le lait, le shake, et le chocolat que je fais glisser sur le comptoir. Sam lève les bras pour laisser passer les ingrédients, son regard grandit. Emmett, casse le shake y verse le lait, le referme le secoue en le passant dans son dos, le rattrape, y incorpore le chocolat, recommence son manège. Il tend le shake à Sam tout en lui demandant de la secouer, pendant ce temps, il sort un dessous de verre, je lui glisse le verre et en tapant des mains, Sam lui lance le shake, il le rattrape, casse le shake remplit le verre, y met une paille et tend le tout au petit tout impressionner.

-La prochaine fois, c'est ton tour, lui dit-il.

-Merci Emmett, lui dit Sam.

-Bois ça et après j'aurai besoin de toi pour préparer votre soirée.

-Je ne crois pas que Mamoun nous laissera passer la soirée ici.

-T'occupe pas de Mamoun, et pour les mineurs, la soirée se passe au studio, activité dessin animé et dodo.

-Tu vas la mettre en colère, si tu crois qu'elle va faire ce que tu veux.

-On verra, pour le moment si tu me racontais pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Et là, le petit raconte comment Bella les a enfermés dans la voiture. Comment elle a fait asseoir le grand type sur une chaise en le pointant du doigt. Que vues les grand gestes de ses bras, il a du passer un moment inoubliable, (comme l'appel Mamoun). Que peut de temps après, Charlie est arrivé et après avoir parlé avec lui, elle est montée dans la voiture. Elle n'a rien dit et ils sont venus tout droit ici.

-Tu sais, la dernière fois qu'elle a fait cela, de ne rien nous dire c'était pour l'accident d'avion. Alors j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas qui on va pleurer cette fois.

Emmett et moi, nous nous regardons. Nous comprenons qu'il nous manque une partie de l'histoire, mais le petit est tellement fragile à ce moment que l'on préfère ne rien dire.

-Je suis désolée Sam de t'avoir effrayé, dit Bella en arrivant vers nous.

Sam descend de son tabouret et saute dans les bras de Bella.

-Mamoun, j'ai tellement peur, lui dit-il en pleurant.

-Calme-toi, mon ange. Il n'y a personne à pleurer, lui souffle-t-elle. Où est Nessie ?

**Pov Bella**

Je rentre dans le Cullen's. Je le cherche des yeux, il faut que je le vois, que je se sente contre moi, qu'il me donne la force de continuer. Encore un coup dans cette vie de merde, et comment je vais réparer çà ? Il y avait tous nos meubles, tous nos souvenirs, toutes leurs photos. Comment dire cela aux enfants.

Emmett me parle mais je ne comprends pas, je ne relève même pas, il faut que je le vois.

-Edward, dis je le plus fort que je peux.

Je le vois apparaître de la réserve, je lui saute dans les bras. Il me rattrape, voilà là est ma place.

J'entends Emmett qui s'occupe des enfants. Je peux me libérer, je fonds en larmes dans ses bras qui me soutiennent. je m'abandonne. Je craque. Edward me soutient et m'emmène à l'écart, il se pose dans un coin sombre. Il ne dit rien il se contente de me caresser le dos tout en me gardant contre lui.

-Bella, voilà plus de vingt minutes que tu mouilles mon tee shirt, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?

-L'entrepôt a été ravagé parles flammes, puis je repars en pleurs.

-Oh !

À ce moment, je me lève, je marche en long et en large dans le salon tout en faisant de grands gestes.

-Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Faut-il toujours que çà me tombe dessus. J'ai dû être quelqu'un d'extrêmement méchant dans une autre vie pour que tout tourne comme cela aujourd'hui. Tu sais, je ne me plains jamais, je ne craque jamais, je ne montre pas ce que je ressens mais pourquoi faut-il que çà me tombe encore dessus ? Comment réparer tout cela ? Je me fiche des meubles, ils n'étaient pas beaux et tous ces souvenirs qu'ils me renvoyaient. J'avais déjà prévu de les repeindre. Tiens, le buffet de la cuisine par exemple, je savais déjà comment le transformer, de quelle couleur le repeindre, comment le patiner. J'avais tout prévu pour chaque chose, même la chambre des enfants. Mais pourquoi, il a fallu que ce soit mon box, mes affaires ? Comment ils vont se souvenirs de leurs parents, je n'ai plus de photo pour leur montrer, je n'ai plus les lettres qu'ils leur écrivaient pour leur faire lire combien ils s'aimaient, ils les ont aimé, tu sais. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas toujours présents, je dirais même rarement présents plutôt mais ils les aimaient. Comment vais-je faire ? Bien sûr financièrement je peux assurer, j'ai même plus qu'il ne faut, mais toutes ces choses, comment leur apporter ce que j'ai perdu ? Si j'étais restée là-bas, ils auraient leurs affaires, bien installés dans leur univers. Maintenant, ils ont changé de vie, de maison, d'école, d'environnement et tout ce qui pouvait leur apporté une certaine sécurité est maintenant parti en fumée. Mais nom d'un grelot, nom d'une sorcière à grelot, nom d'un cornichon comment…

Et il m'attrape, me colle contre lui et m'embrasse avec fougue.

-Merci, j'ai cru que je ne m'arrêterai jamais, tu sais quand je suis dans cet état j'ai besoin de dire tout ce qui passe dans mon cerveau, et c'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais avec le temps il en ressort quelques trucs pas trop mal. Le plus dur c'est que j'ai fait peur au bonhomme dans sa boîte, j'ai enfermé les enfants dans la voiture, j'ai fait peur aux enfants, oh mon Dieu les enfants, je leur ai fait peur, où sont-ils ?

Il m'arrête une seconde fois d'un baiser langoureux, il coince ma tête entre ses mains et me regarde fixement.

-Bella, Emmett s'occupe des enfants. Ils sont entre de bonne mains et je ne crois pas qu'aller les voir soit bon pour eux vu ton état… Il m'embrasse… Maintenant, tu vas venir t'installer là. Il m'installe à califourchon sur lui. Bien et tu réponds juste à mes questions, OK ?

-OK.

-Tu m'as dit que seul ton entrepôt a été ravagé ?

-Oui.

-As-tu prévenu Charlie ?

-Oui.

-Donc, il s'occupe de cette partie. Tu m'as dit ensuite que tu avais financièrement de quoi meubler la maison ?

-Oui.

-Donc je te propose, si tu le souhaites, de t'accompagner ainsi que les enfants pour quand ce sera le moment de choisir les nouveaux. Je t'assure que je te fais une fleur, car les magasins et moi, cela fait 3620.

Je lui souris.

-Comment fais-tu pour être si calme, et répondre si bien à mes besoins sans que je te le demande ?

-Peut-être à grâce aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

-Des sentiments, tiens donc dis m'en plus.

-Bella, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, tu t'es battue pour ces enfants et tu te bats encore. Tu es une fille jolie, sexy, même si tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir conscience et qui a une façon de danser à faire damner un saint. Je ne te parle pas des rougeurs que ton visage prend lorsque tu es embarrassée ou le mordillement de ta lèvre lorsque tu es embêtée. Tu réussis à rendre Emmett aussi calme qu'un petit garçon, tu as réussi à te faire apprécier de tout mon entourage, tu as apporté une dynamique à ce groupe. Mme Books n'a jamais été aussi heureuse et je ne te parle pas de Charlie où encore de ce que tu as apporté dans ma misérable vie. Bella tu es un rayon de soleil à toi toute seule, mais tu es aussi un être humain, alors tu as le droit de craquer, de pleurer, de faire de grands gestes quand tu en ressens le besoin.

-Oh Edward, c'est magnifique. Merci.

Et je l'embrasse avec tout mon amour, tout cet avenir qui s'ouvre devant moi.

-Bella, je peux te poser une dernière question ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas vouloir de toi, mais pourquoi es-tu venue directement ici ?

-Lorsque je suis remontée dans le camion avec les enfants, je ne sais pas, c'était comme un besoin vital. J'avais besoin de te voir, de t'entendre, de te sentir contre moi, de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je suis venue tout droit, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je ne sais pas comment te décrire le besoin de toi, je…

Il m'embrasse, passe délicatement sa langue contre ma lèvre, je lui autorise l'entrée de ma bouche et il m'embrasse comme jamais. Il me caresse de ses long doigts fins, passe ses mains sous mon tee shirt, gémit de ces caresses, me dit que j'ai la peau douce, que je sens divinement bon. J'ai l'impression qu'il est partout autour de moi, qu'il me protège, qu'il est là que pour moi, c'est un véritable bonheur.

-Tu vas passer la soirée avec moi, tu restes ici avec moi, me souffle-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai les enfants.

-Si je te dis que je peux te proposer une solution ?

-Quelle solution ?

-Viens suis-moi.

Et après un dernier câlin, il me ramène vers le comptoir, où Sam parle Avec Emmett.

-Tu sais, la dernière fois qu'elle a fait cela, de ne rien nous dire c'était pour l'accident d'avion. Alors j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas qui on va pleurer cette fois.

-Je suis désolée Sam de t'avoir effrayé, dis-je.

Sam descend de son tabouret et me saute dans les bras.

-Mamoun, j'ai tellement peur, me dit-il en pleurant. Je lui caresse la tête, doucement et fredonne la musique de lettres à Élise, c'est la seule qui le calmait étant petit.

-Calme-toi, mon ange. Il n'y a personne à pleurer. Où est Nessie ?

-Elle est partie avec Angie pour aller chercher, doudou, Loane, et des trucs de filles, me répond Sam.

Je regarde Emmett et Jasper quand ce dernier me dit :

-On a tout installé dans le studio, qui est juste à côté pour ce soir. Il est parfaitement sécurisé et on a un interphone de liaison, de plus Angela a dit qu'elle pensait au baby-phone. Les enfants l'ont déjà visité et adopté. Il n'est pas question de vous laisser seuls et en plus il me semble que tu as un show à voire. Et Bella, ce n'est pas négociable.

-Merci tout le monde, je peux aider à quoi alors ?

-On va avoir une petite souris pour le service ce soir, super.

Mon téléphone, sonne c'est Charlie. Je m'écarte du groupe, mais Edward reste avec moi.

-Bella Swan.

-Bella, c'est papa.

-Oui

-Il faut que je reste au poste ce soir. J'ai des choses à éclaircir. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec les enfants.

-Papa, je suis au Cullen's avec la team boy au grand complet.

-OK Edward est avec vous ?

-Oui papa.

-Passe le moi.

-Charlie je suis grande.

-Isabella Marie Swan...

-OK, et je passe le téléphone sous le regard étonné d'Edward.

-Chef Swan ?

-Edward écoute, j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur Bella et les enfants jusqu'à demain, que je rentre. Je suppose que cela ne te pose pas de soucis. Ils ne doivent pas aller chez nous, ni chez toi.

-Aucun chef Swan, je les garde au studio, mais pourquoi ?

-Disons que cette histoire n'est pas claire et qu'il reste des points à éclaircir. Je compte sur toi, ce sont mes biens les plus précieux... Edward, une dernière chose, appelle-moi Charlie. Au revoir.

-Au revoir chef Sw… Charlie.

Il ferme le téléphone et me dit que je suis à lui ainsi que les enfants jusqu'à son retour demain. Je bougonne et il me répond, ordre du Chef Swan avec un grand sourire.

Angela revient avec Nessie et Jack et tout un arsenal de matériel. Charlie lui a aussi téléphoné. Tout cela commence à m'inquiéter. Mais papa est toujours trop protecteur avec moi, alors.

Une fois les enfants installés, Ben me forme au service, les boissons de bases, les commandes la rotation des services, les prix, le règlement, les signes de détresses… Beaucoup d'informations d'un coup se calent dans ma tête et c'est tant mieux, cela m'évite de penser.

Le groupe se réunit pour manger pizza, c'est un super moment. Les gars parlent de tout et de rien. Emmett charrie Edward sur son show et ce dernier en profite pour le mettre au courant de notre pari pour la prochaine soirée à thème. Emmett est ravi. Edward reste à côté de moi, il me donne la main sous la table. Cela me fait du bien. Il me dit de me préparer pendant qu'il s'occupe des enfants.

Je suis au comptoir, entourée d'Emmett et de Ben. Ce dernier branche le baby-phone.

-Edward, dit Nessie

-Oui ma puce.

-J'ai parlé avec Angela tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit que toi seul avait la réponse.

-Ah oui ! Et bien si elle l'a dit, elle doit avoir raison. Le mieux c'est que tu la poses cette question.

-Nessie, je te l'ai dit moi, réplique Sam.

-Oh toi tais toi, tu n'en sais rien et c'est à lui que je cause alors.

-OK, on se calme, lance Edward, si vous avez des questions, je veux bien y répondre mais calmement.

-OK, alors c'est moi qui commence, dit Sam.

-Tu sais jouer au basket, au foot, au baseball, réparer les voitures ?

-Hum…oui, oui, oui, et cela dépend pour quelle réparation.

-À moi, tu sais raconter des histoires, jouer aux poupées, colorier, et faire à manger.

-Hmm… Pas aussi bien que Bella, jouer au poupée, Alice fait cela mieux que moi, en coloriage je me débrouille et tant qu'à faire à manger, Esmée m'a appris quelques trucs, mais…

-Attends j'ai pas fini. Donc tu sais faire tout cela mais sais-tu t'occuper des enfants ?

-Je crois que je saurais me débrouiller.

-Et sais-tu faire les câlins ?

-OK on arrête tout et vous me dites pourquoi, j'ai droit à toutes ces questions ?

-On t'a vu avec Mamoun, dit Nessie.

-Et c'est moi, l'homme de la maison, alors je dois vérifier si tu es quelqu'un de bien pour elle et pour nous.

-Oh ! D'accord pyjama et dans le canapé, je vous parle après.

Je suis accrochée au baby-phone sous le regard d'Emmett qui me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter qu'Edward est un gars bien. Je n'en reviens pas du culot des galopins, ils essayent de prendre soin de moi. Aujourd'hui ils ont perdu tous leurs souvenirs et ils prennent le temps de s'occuper de notre futur. Ils ont une de c'est façon de passer au travers des mauvais moments de la vie. C'est sûr eux qu'il faut prendre exemple. Emmett me voyant dans les cieux me dit que mes enfants me ressemblent qu'ils s'occupent des autres avant eux-même et qu'ils sont géniaux. Il me dit que vu le bruit du clic-clac, les pyjamas doivent être enfilés. Je me concentre sur ce que j'entends :

-Bien maintenant que vous êtes au lit, on se tait et on écoute. Je sais que cela peut vous faire peur de me voir avec votre Mamoun, mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je ne ferais rien pour vous blesser, ni elle, ni vous. Peu importe pour vous, ce que ma relation avec Mamoun va donner, je serais toujours là pour vous deux. OK !

-Tu sais Renée et Phil nous ont dit cela aussi, et ils sont partis.

-Je ne peux pas vous promettre ce que je ne contrôle pas, et je suis sûr que si vos parents connaissaient la fin de leur voyage, ils ne seraient pas monter dans cet avion.

-Ce ne sont pas nos parents, nous on a Mamoun, eux ils n'étaient pas là.

-Et bien mes amours, on va se coucher et laisser Edward travailler, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

-OK Mamoun, bonne nuit Edward, dit Sam.

-Bonne nuit Edward, dit Nessie.

-Hey Mamoun, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher pour lui faire des bisous, avec Sam on est OK.

Je souris, ils sont super, je les embrasse chacun leur tour tout en leur disant combien je les aime et combien je les remercie de leur autorisation, j'allume la télé, mets en route le film de Disney qu'ils ont choisi, répète les consignes de sécurité. Je leur dis que je reviens souvent pour jeter mon œil, puis je prends Edward par la main et ferme la porte.

-Je t'ai entendu et je t'en remercie, dis-je à Edward.

Il m'embrasse en me collant contre le mur du couloir et me dit que cette nuit je suis à lui.

-Bon bah, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais demander à Jack d'ouvrir alors tout le monde en place, et pas de bécotage sinon le saut d'eau est prêt et que la soirée me rapporte des sous.

Et là un monde que je ne connais pas s'ouvre à moi, des commandes, des plateaux, essuyage de tables, sourire forcé, remise en place de mains baladeuses, commande, service, rendu de monnaie, piétinement, se faufiler entre les gens debout au comptoir… Oh mon Dieu, je préfère ma boutique de livres au calme.

Tout cela dans un brouhaha du feu de Dieu, et ce tout en montant voir les petits de temps en temps. Je garde Edward à l'œil, il sert de belle pouliche avec un sourire à faire tomber, mais lorsque nos regards se croisent, son regard est intense, il me fait frissonner. Je suis contente, je n'ai cassé que deux verres et si ce type ne m'avait pas pincé les fesses, il n'y aurait pas eu de casse du tout.

Tout d'un coup, il est 0h30, le bar ferme dans une heure et demie, lorsqu'Emmett monte sur scène pour prendre le micro.

-Bonsoir, je sais que l'on n'est pas lors d'une soirée à thème mais mon petit frère ici présent a perdu son pari alors sentence.

Pendant son discours, Ben vient me chercher et me met derrière le comptoir avec eux. Je sais d'avance ce qu'il va se passer, et mon corps tout entier ne sait pas comment réagir, j'ai à la fois peur pour lui, moi je ne serais pas capable de faire cela, mais une partie de moi à envie de se rincer l'œil de cet apollon. Donc je prends appuis dans un coin du comptoir.

« You can leave your hat one » de Joe Cocker

La lumière s'éteint, la musique arrive à mes oreilles, les filles sifflent dans la salle, mon corps monte en degrés. Un éclair de lumière sur la scène, il est là debout en costume noir avec un chapeau. Il est de dos le chant se propage dans la salle. Il se balance de gauche à droite puis se retourne. Oh mon Dieu, il est éblouissant. Il pointe de son doigt, les filles de la salle, s'approche de l'une d'entre elle, lui fait un coup de chapeau, puis repart au centre de la scène. Il continue sa chanson tout en passant sa main sur son torse, tout doucement, puis sa main monte jusqu'à sa nuque, il ferme les yeux tout en basculant sa tête vers les cieux.

« You can leave your hat one, you can leave your hat one, you can leave your hat one. »

J'ai super chaud, la main devant ma bouche, je me redresse dans mon coin. Il regarde son public, me trouve, et me fait un clin d'œil. Il commence à enlever sa veste tout doucement d'après le rythme de la batterie, il la jette en coulisse. Puis il descend de scène, les filles essayent de l'attraper sur son passage, il me garde en vue, il s'approche tel un félin sur sa proie. Il monte sur les tables des salons, caresse certain visage de fille tout en chantant de sa voix de crooneur. Il se retourne face à la scène, commence à déboutonner sa chemise puis se retourne face à moi, passe son doigt sur sa lèvre puis le met sur son torse. Je prends toute l'ampleur de l'homme en face de moi. Il a une peau d'un blanc immaculé, son torse se dévoile petit à petit laissant apparaître ses muscles. Oh ! merde, je ne tiens plus en place. Je me lève et me rapproche du comptoir, il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Il continue d'enlever les manches de sa chemise qu'il met sur la tête d'une admiratrice un peu trop ambitieuse et continue son approche. Il est torse nu, son torse brille sous les lampes de la salle, on dirait des diamants, il est magnifique. Avec son doigt, il récupère mon regard qui est perdu dans ses tablettes de chocolat puis le remonte, ses pectoraux, son cou, son menton, sa bouche où il se lèche, ses lèvres, son nez et pour finir ses yeux. Il se met debout à côté du comptoir, tape dessus Emmett lui envoie un verre d'eau glacée, il me regarde en haussant les sourcils puis se verse l'eau sur la tête. Il est super sexy, ses cheveux mouillés, l'eau descend le long de son corps, j'aimerai être une de ces gouttes. Il s'approche encore de moi, se positionne face à moi, me soulève par les fesses pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir, me dévisage tout en souriant, écarte mes jambes, se positionne entre et de son doigt trace les courbes de mon corps. Il prend ma main pour se caresser le torse, je suis en transe, rouge mais en transe. Il suçote mon doigt et le glisse dans le haut de son pantalon. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai perdu toute notion. Il se met dos à moi, garde mes mains entrelacées aux siennes, commence à déboutonner son pantalon, me regarde et fait non avec son doigt, il prend son chapeau nous cache derrière, me chuchote « De ce que tu vois, tout est à toi », je suis d'autant plus rouge, je vais tomber dans les pommes, il y a des papillons dans tout mon corps, l'extrémité de mes doigts s'enflamment à son contact. Il lèche le bout de mon oreille, pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire puis m'embrasse tout en plaçant le chapeau sur ma tête. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou, l'enlace de mes jambes. Il me porte en me gardant contre lui. Il se retourne face à son public, finit sa chanson et m'emmène avec lui dans la réserve.

La salle est en délire, les filles sifflent.

Il m'enferme avec lui, me pose sur la table, son regard est brûlant, tout comme mon corps. J'en suis toute chose. Il me détaille du regard.

-Respire, Bella.

Il met ses mains autour de mon visage, s'approche tout doucement et m'embrasse le cou, je lui laisse quartier libre, je m'abandonne à lui. Il continue son chemin de bisou jusqu'à ma bouche où ma langue attend la sienne avec impatience. Notre ballet peut commencer. Je promène mes mains le long de sa nuque pour les descendre doucement le long de ce corps qui me fait rêver. Ses mains passe son mon tee-shirt caresse mon dos, mon ventre pour aller frôler la frontière de mon soutien-gorge. Il arrête son baiser, me regarde et voyant que je lève les bras, il enlève cette barrière de tissu. Il gémi de plaisir, reprend ses caresses tout en y ajoutant sa bouche, ses lèvres et sa langue. Je suis au sixième ciel.

-Bella, tu es si douce, si belle.

Je le caresse, descends de la table et commence à embrasser ce corps, tout en le découvrant de mes mains, il est dur comme un roc, chaud, doux et sent divinement bon. Je descends mes mains pour venir effleurer son pantalon.

-Bella… Bella il ne faut pas, pas comme cela, pas ici, pas maintenant.

J'arrête ma descente, je le regarde, puis baisse la tête. Il passe son doigt sous mon menton, me relève.

-Bella, si tu savais à quel point j'en ai envie, mais pas comme cela. Je veux t'aimer, prendre mon temps, te faire découvrir ces sensations ailleurs que dans une réserve. Tu mérites mieux qu'un vulgaire plan dans cette pièce sombre.

-OK, je comprends alors fais-moi sortir de là où je ne réponds plus de rien.

Il rigole, me rhabille, en fait de même avec les affaires qu'il avait stockée et m'embrasse avant de me prendre par la main pour nous ramener vers le comptoir.

La soirée se termine avec ses femelles qui tournent autour d'Edward. Il prend de la distance et répond froidement aux bimbos tout en venant m'embrasser à chaque fois.

Il est 3h, le Cullen's est rangé prêt pour demain. Ils sont partis, il ne reste qu'Edward et moi en salle. Les enfants sont toujours endormis. Il me prend par la main, monte dans le studio, me montre la chambre.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

- Serait-il possible de prendre une douche ?

-Oui viens, la salle de bains est par là.

Il ouvre la porte me donne serviette et me dit de prendre ce dont j'ai besoin, puis va pour sortir. Je l'attrape par la main. Il me regarde, je l'attire à moi, lui enlève son tee-shirt, puis j'enlève le mien. Je me colle à lui. Il se penche ouvre l'eau et pendant qu'elle chauffe, il m'embrasse. Je le regarde.

Il se déshabille, tout en gardant ses yeux dans les miens, puis se rapproche de moi. Il déboutonne mon pantalon et je secoue mes jambes pour le faire descendre. Il sourit, m'embrasse et tout en me caressant, il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge, je baisse les bras afin qu'il tombe au sol, il a toujours les yeux dans les miens, il m'embrasser à nouveau, la salle se remplit de buée, j'enlève mes chaussettes, il s'approche de moi, met ses mains sur mes fesses tout en me tenant contrer lui. Sa respiration est douce, précieuse sur mon corps, je sens sa masculinité contre moi, il passe ses doigts sous le tissu de ma culotte, me souffle qu'il adore mon choix de dentèle et fait tomber ce morceau de tissu. Il se relève observe mon corps au passage, sourit, me dit que je suis la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu. Il me prend dans ses bras, me met sous le jet d'eau et recommence ses caresses sur mon corps, je le regarde il est doux attentionné, il est magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu d'homme avant lui, mais je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance en lui. J'attrape le gel douche, en verse dans ma main et me mets à le caresser tout doucement comme pour imprimer chaque centimètre de son corps.

-Est-ce que je m'y prends bien ?

-Il n'y a pas de règle Bella, c'est tellement sensuel, tellement doux que je ne sais comment résister.

-Apprends-moi !

Il prend à son tour le gel douche, en verse dans sa main et commence à son tour à s'occuper de mon corps. Ses mains sont compatibles avec mon corps ? Nos corps se mouvent l'un contre l'autre. Il attrape la pomme de douche et me rince.

-Bella avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, j'aurai besoin de me retrouver seul, me dit-il tout en me regardant puis en regardant sa masculinité.

Je regarde l'objet de son attention, fais un « o » avec ma bouche, puis je me colle dans son dos, lui caresse ce dernier, passe mes mains sur son torse, il soupire de plaisir, je continue mon chemin jusqu'à prendre son membre entre ma main.

-Apprends-moi.

Il met sa main sur la mienne, commence à me faire caresser son torse. Puis il descend petit à petit jusqu'à tenir son membre il ressert un peu sa prise et commence son mouvement doucement il respire de plus en plus fort, il ferme les yeux, met sa tête en arrière, dit mon prénom dans un murmure, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela en entendant mon prénom, il enlève sa main me laisse seule, je reprends le rythme qu'il m'a appris, je sens toute sa longueur entre mes doigts, j'en ai l'intérieur des cuisses toutes humides. Il s'abandonne à moi, il me caresse de ses mains et tout d'un coup son corps se fige, il jouit devant moi, il est comme emporté par une sensation de bien-être. Il est magnifique. Il se retourne m'embrasse et me remercie. Il se relave le sexe, me câline sous la douche quelque instant puis il en sort, s'entoure d'une serviette, m'aide à faire de même en m'entourant à mon tour dans une serviette. Il me tend un de ses tee-shirt, que j'enfile avec plaisir.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela.

-De quoi tu parles ? me demande-t-il.

-De mettre le tee-shirt de mon petit copain.

-C'est tout au plaisir de mes yeux, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il me porte jusque dans le lit et s'installe à côté de moi. Je me love contre lui, je l'embrasse.

-À demain mon aimé.

Il rigole dans mes cheveux tout en les embrassant.

-À demain mon amour.

Et on s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	17. Chapter 17

Les personnages lui appartiennent toujours.

Merci à ma correctrice

**CHAPITRE 17 : Boxe**

**Pov Edward**

Dimanche matin 11h. J'émerge, il y a quelqu'un dans mes bras. J'ouvre un œil et vois Bella, elle est lovée contre moi. J'ai un sentiment de plénitude, de bien-être. Je me suis déjà réveillé avec quelqu'un dans mes bras, mais je n'avais jamais eu ce sentiment. Je la regarde tout en me souvenant d'hier soir. Je me revois en train d'accomplir ma sentence, je n'avais jamais eu autant le trac de ma vie. Elle était là, et lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, tout a disparu autour de moi. C'est fou comment un si petit bout de femme peut avoir changé ma vie. J'aimerai me réveiller tous les jours avec ce joyau à mes côtés. Je caresse son dos, son galbe, sans aller plus bas, mes yeux eux continuent leur chemin. Elle est magnifique.

Les petits bouts sont installés devant la télévision. Ils sont en train de manger des gâteaux dans le clic-clac. Ils sont super cool.

-Edward, il y a du bruit en bas, me dit Sam.

Je me lève ouvre la porte du studio, passe le couloir et vois Alice en train de tout préparer pour le repas de ce midi.

-Hey bonjour lutin.

-Bonjour Joe Cocker, me répond-elle avec le plus grand sourire.

-Bonjour celui qui raconte tout à ma sœur.

-Bonjour play boy, me répond Jazz.

-Je peux vous envoyer les enfants ?

-Oh oui je leur ai prévu une tenue, je suis sûre qu'ils vont adorer.

-Alice, je ne sais pas si...

-TU TUTUTUTUT.

-OK, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas dans le coup.

-Allez envoie-les et va réveiller ta belle.

Aussitôt j'entre dans le studio, dis aux loups qu'Alice et Jazz les attendent et me recouche près de ma douce.

Elle se tourne contre moi, m'embrasse le visage puis attrape ma nuque et me dirige vers sa bouche.

-Edward, j'aime çà, me réveiller contre toi.

-J'aime cela aussi.

Tout en la caressant, je profite de cet instant de bonheur. Je la renseigne sur les petits. Je lui annonce qu'aujourd'hui il est de nature que l'on mange en famille et que Charlie nous rejoint, puis traditionnellement, nous allons au parc.

Après notre pause câlin, nous nous levons et nous préparons. On s'apprête à sortir du studio lorsqu'on entend la voix d'Alice.

-Je te dis qu'il n'est plus ici.

-Et moi, je te dis que je sais qu'il est là, il est dans le studio, pousse-toi.

Je reconnais cette voix, je me tourne vers Bella.

-Quoi qu'il se passe, laisse-moi le temps de m'expliquer s'il te plaît.

-Edward, tu me fais peur, me dit Bella.

Et là je vois Jess me sauter dans les bras.

-Oh mon Dieu, cela fait tellement longtemps que je rêve d'être dans tes bras, elle m'embrasse et regarde Bella, elle descend de mes bras. Je crois que cette jeune fille va pouvoir rentrer chez elle, chéri, dit Jess.

-Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? réplique Bella.

-Sa femme, qui d'autre.

Et là mon monde s'écroule, Bella me questionne du regard, je ne sais quoi répondre. Jess se met à rire. Je ne bouge toujours pas, je garde Bella dans mon sillage, elle se décompose.

Elle entre dans le studio, puis ressort cinq minutes plus tard.

-Bella, attends !

Elle se retourne, me fusille du regard, et part en direction du bar. Elle appelle les loups, leur dit de monter dans la voiture. Ils ne répliquent même pas. Elle regarde Alice, Jasper, moi et pour finir Jess. Elle secoue la tête et sort avec les enfants.

**Pov Bella**

C'est à ni rien comprendre, hier soir, je suis la plus heureuse en m'endormant dans ses bras. Ce matin, j'ai eu un super réveil et tout d'un coup, une espèce de greluche se ramène. Pas n'importe qu'elle greluche, sa femme. Je me suis confiée à lui, je lui ai ouvert mon âme, et lui. Oh non Mr Cullen ça ne va pas se passer comme cela. Tu es mal barré, tes explications tu peux te les mettre profond. Non mais ça ne s'oublie pas, un mariage. Et pourquoi pas des gosses aussi. En plus elle lui saute dans les bras devant moi, et monsieur ne répond même pas, il me regarde avec son air d'enfant pris en flag. Non mais il se moque de moi. Pas le temps pour ces conneries.

J'arrive au poste, je rentre avec les galopins. Je salue l'accueil, et entre directement dans le bureau de mon père.

-Papa !

Il relève la tête, voit mon état, se lève de son bureau et me prend dans ses bras.

-Bella, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Je le regarde, il fait sortir les enfants en les confiant à son collègue Seth. Il me regarde, je fais les cent pas dans son bureau, sans rien dire, je balance mes bras d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il me regarde faire mes allées et venues.

-OK Bella, tu arrêtes et tu viens par là.

Il me tient par la main et me tire comme un veau que l'on emmènerai à l'abattoir. Il sort du poste et entre dans la grange juste à côté.

Il y a un ring de boxe, un truc artisanal, mais sympathique vu dans quel état je me trouve. Il me lance une tenue, puis des gants. Il me montre les vestiaires du doigt. J'obtempère sans rien dire.

Je ressors la tenue flic de sport sur le dos, lui tends les bras pour qu'il me mette la bande puis les gants.

-Allez Bella tape dans le sac.

Et à ce moment, je me mets à taper de toutes mes forces dans ce sac, il me conseille, je tape encore et encore, gauche, droite. Je commence à avoir chaud. Alors il me dit d'aller prendre la poire. J'exécute, là encore je tape le plus fort que je peux, j'enchaîne les bases qu'il m'avait apprises étant petite. Je me défoule. Il me lance une bouteille d'eau, je bois, je crache comme un homme. Puis il me dit qu'il va chercher Seth que pendant ce temps, je n'ai cas sauter à la corde. Je le fais je saute, je saute et je saute encore. Seth arrive en tenue sur le ring. Il me regarde, regarde Charlie en le questionnant du regard. Charlie nous ordonne de mettre le casque.

-Ne te m'éprends pas Seth, ça a beau être ma fille, elle va t'aplatir, lui dit Charlie.

Et là je tape dans mes gants, le regarde et commence à sautiller sur le ring, j'avance vers lui, je lui mets une gauche. Il me regarde étonné.

-Je t'ai prévenu Seth, moi je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries.

Seth se met en place, il se protège, je m'approche, cherche la faille et je lui mets une gauche. Ensuite, il réplique, je me protège. Je réplique aussitôt par une droite, puis un doublé. Ça y est Seth est dans la partie, il commence à se battre, Charlie arbitre, corrigeant nos défauts. On s'en met des bonnes. Seth me donne quelques uppercuts, je lui réponds sans problème, il arrive un moment où je lui saute dessus, je l'entoure de mes cuisses et je le tabasse de mes points. Charlie intervient vite mais Seth est tellement surpris qu'il en est tombé à la renverse. Pause boisson ? Après renseignement, Seth est prêt à continuer. Et c'est reparti, j'enchaîne les coups, j'en reçois mais j'en donne aussi, ma colère s'estompe, je suis fatiguée. Pour le plaisir du sport je termine avec Seth qui ressent mon changement de jeu. Le match est fini au bout de 8 rounds.

Je me couche sur le tapis, Seth à mes côtés. Nous respirons comme des dératés.

-Et bien dis donc, chef, vous m'aviez prévenu, mais là elle m'a scotché votre fille. Vous devriez la mettre en colère plus souvent, mes entraînements ne seraient que meilleurs.

On part à rire.

-Douche, dit Charlie.

Je m'exécute, je suis plus calme. En sortant je remercie Seth de ce défouloir.

-À votre plaisir Mademoiselle.

-Bella, après ce que l'on vient de vivre, tu peux m'appeler Bella.

J'entre dans le poste, salue Charlie, lui dis que je fais au loft avec les enfants attaquer la peinture et que je le revois ce soir. Je l'embrasse sur la joue. Il me scrute du regard puis hoche la tête. Il sait que je me livrerais en temps utile.

Nous arrivons au loft, j'ouvre notre porte et les enfants se mettent à jouer dans le jardin.

Je mets ma tenue de travail, et j'attaque la chambre de Nessie.

J'applique la première couche, la couche d'accrochage, je commence par le grand mur face à la fenêtre, puis j'attaque les autres.

Je sens une présence derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois Edward, debout dans l'embouchure de la porte.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

-Bella...

-Oh non Mr Cullen ,vous avez intérêt à sortir d'ici. Car si jamais je vous tombe dessus, je vais vous faire mal et je ne crois pas que votre femme sera enchantée du paquet que je vais lui rendre.

-Bella, s'il...

-Quoi ? lui dis-je en m'approchant et en lui tapant sur le torse avec mon doigt. Vous aviez oublié que vous étiez marié. Oh non bien sûr que non, monsieur préfère jouer les gentils garçons, et une fois que la fille est dans son lit, sa femme débarque, et monsieur n'a même pas la présence d'esprit de s'expliquer, il vous regarde avec un air de désolé et voilà. Et toi pauvre poire, toi qui as voulu essayer un truc que l'on appelle une relation, qui soit dit en passant doit être basée sur des bonnes bases telles la confiance, le partage et tous autres conneries du même type tu avances en aillant une trouille d'Enfer vers cette relation. Ce monsieur, ne trouve rien de mieux que de te rabaisser plus bas que terre, de te faire considérer comme une merde de chien et monsieur s'attend à ce qu'on l'accueille les bras ouverts. Vous rêvez Mr Cullen. La seule chose que vous méritez c'est de prendre mon poing sur la gueule.

Il m'attrape les mains et me colle sur le mur. Il bloque mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, et maintient le tout dans une seule de ses mains, de son autre main, il passe la main dans ses cheveux, puis se pince l'arête du nez. Il fixe son regard dans le mien.

-Bella

-Vous avez intérêt d'ôter...

Il pose son doigt sur ma bouche.

-Bella, je comprends que tu sois en colère. J'aurai dû t'en parler. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir fait du mal, ce n'était pas volontaire. De plus je ne suis plus marié avec Jess. On avait 17 ans, elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte alors j'ai voulu faire les choses correctement. Elle était ma petite copine au lycée, elle était la plus jolie du lycée. La plupart des gars la voulait. Un soir, va savoir pourquoi, on est sortis ensemble. Je l'ai aimé. C'était ma première en toute chose de l'amour. J'étais si fier de moi le lundi en arrivant au lycée. Tout le monde nous regardait, même James.

Il était fou de rage. Trois mois plus tard, elle m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte donc après en avoir parlé avec mes parents. Je décide de l'épouser. On fait cela très vite, tu dois comprendre que je l'aimais. Un soir, en rentrant plus tôt de la fac, je rentre chez nous, j'entends des bruits qui proviennent de notre chambre. J'ouvre la porte et je la trouve entrain de batifoler avec James. Dans notre lit, je rentre dans une rage folle et je me bats avec James. Jess qui assistait à la bagarre a reçu un coup dans le ventre, elle a perdu le bébé. Plus tard j'ai appris que James avait fait un pari avec Jess le soir de où nous étions sortis ensemble, puis ils avaient manigancé un plan, tomber enceinte afin de pouvoir toucher une pension pour le bébé.

Il relâche mes mains, enlève le doigt de ma bouche.

-Je m'excuse Bella, mais pour moi, elle n'avait aucune raison de revenir. Je te l'aurais dit, ça je te le jure, mais j'ai eu tellement mal à la suite de cette histoire que je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Je n'avais plus donné la moindre chance à avoir une relation. Lorsque je t'ai vu, je ne me suis même pas posé de question par rapport à cela, j'ai su que tu me guérirais de cette histoire. Et je t'ai blessé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réagi, ce matin, j'ai été si lâche. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras, mais je t'en pris Bella donne-moi une chance, je ne te décevrais pas. J'ai besoin de toi, tu tiens une place tellement importante dans ma vie, s'il te plaît.

Je le regarde, je vois qu'il est sincère. Et si toute cette histoire est vraie, il n'est fautif que d'une chose, le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas raconter comment une morue s'était jouée de lui. Je ne suis pas sûre que dans son cas, j'aurais mis carte sur table dès le début d'une relation, le fait de se faire passer pour un c… dès le début n'est pas forcement la bonne tactique. Ça je dois bien l'avouer.

-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres cadavres cachés dans ta vie ?

-Pas plus de cadavre que de cercueils.

-Bien monsieur Cullen, je suis prête à vous donner une chance, mais attention, au prochain cadavre que je déterre dans votre jardin, je vous aplatis comme une crêpe. Et cela je peux vous le promettre.

-J'adore quand tu me vouvoies, dit-il avec son sourire à faire tomber.

Il s'approche de moi, relève mon menton, me regarde afin d'avoir l'autorisation, et comme je ne le lâche pas du regard, il s'approche doucement, il s'arrête afin que je puisse m'échapper, puis reprend son approche de quelques millimètre, penche son visage, je sens son souffle sur ma peau, je ferme mes yeux, nos souffles sont erratiques, il s'approche encore, « Bella », puis m'embrase toute en douceur, puis son baiser devient de plus en plus urgent. Nos mains se promènent sur le corps de l'autre. Il me soulève, me couche sur le sol, tout en continuant de m'embrasser, ses caresses se font plus dures, nous gémissons dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Puis lorsque notre souffle ne suffit plus, il colle son front contre le mien.

-Je ne te garantie pas d'être aussi calme la prochaine fois que je la croise, lui dis-je.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra, me répond-il.

-Alice t'a passé un savon, hein dis-moi ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas, si seulement Alice m'avait remonté les bretelles, mais il semble que tu plais beaucoup aux membres de ma famille. Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais j'avoue que j'aurai préféré qu'ils me le montrent autrement.

-À ce point ?

Il s'assoit par terre et me prend dans ses bras.

-Hummm… Bella où tu étais, je veux dire long de moi l'envie de te fliquer mais je suis passé plusieurs fois devant le loft et tu n'y étais pas alors ?

-J'étais au poste avec Charlie.

-Oups !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'y suis allée pour me défouler.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu me promets de ne pas rire ?

-Hummm.

-J'y suis allée boxer dans la grange.

-Boxer rien que cela, et dis-moi ça t'arrive souvent ?

-Lorsque j'étais petite et que j'avais un problème, que je n'arrivais pas à parler, Charlie m'emmenait dans la grange pour m'y entraîner. Ça m'a beaucoup aider.

-OK, je voudrais participer la prochaine fois.

-Je ne te conseille pas, elle a une droite qui a couchée mon adjoint cet après midi, dit Charlie.

-Chef Swan, dit Edward en se relevant. Ils se serrent la main, une poignée plutôt virile à ce que je perçois. Edward hoche la tête et me prend dans ses bras.

-Bella, je rentre à la maison, si tu veux je prends les petits et tu nous rejoins lorsque ta peinture est finie, me dit Charlie.

Je le remercie, embrasse les loups. Après avoir fini ma pièce, Edward me souhaite bonne nuit et chacun chez soi. Mon téléphone bip, message : « Bonne nuit mon amour. E »

Je réponds : « Bonne nuit mon aimé. B » et je m'endors.


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages lui appartiennent toujours

Ma correctrice est passeé par là, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non. Merci a elle.

**CHAPITRE 18 : Flic postal**

La semaine se passa à peindre et aménager le magasin. L'équipe d'ado avait fait un super boulot sous le regard de Laurent. Il était plus aimable que James.

Mercredi matin Esmée me dit qu'elle va à une vente de meuble aux enchères. Edward lui a raconté ma mésaventure avec l'entrepôt et elle pensait que je pourrais être intéressée. La vente se déroulait le samedi après midi à Port Angeles.

Samedi matin, 9H30. C'est l'inauguration du nouveau Book's.

Les parents affluent sous l'insistance des enfants. Avec Mme Books, on a organisé une séance histoire à 10h30. Il ya eu une énorme pub faite en ville, par l'école primaire et par le centre.

Le magasin est plein, nous somme obligés de faire deux séances lecture, il a même inscription pour le prochain samedi. C'est la folie.

Je mène mon premier groupe d'enfant afin de former un cercle, je m'installe au milieu. Les parents s'entassent dans les salons. Tout d'un coup je fredonne « Over the rainbow » et le silence se fait. Même les parents ne disent rien. On se croirait dans le cœur d'une église. Je rentre en transe façon de parler, bien sûr. Je raconte l'histoire de Cendrillon, mais pas de la façon dont tout le monde la connait. Je raconte la version de la souris, en me prenant pour la souris, en montant sur les chaises, les tables. Je chante à sa place et aide Cendrillon dans la confection de sa robe. La marraine la fée est jouée par Mme Books, et les enfants lui répètent la formule magique afin que la citrouille se transforme en carrosse. Les enfants applaudissent l'exploit de la fée, la chaussure de vair, et enfin la destruction de la marâtre. Cette marâtre qui fait peur à tous les enfants et qui est symbolisée par un ballon du crépon et une ficelle. Et le final où le prince aime Cendrillon et où moi petite souris j'aide de mes petites pattes à confectionner le gâteau de mariage. Les enfants applaudissent et rigolent, les parents ont un regard enfantin. Que ce monde est beau. Bien sûr, je finis la séance par la danse de la victoire. Les enfants la dansent avec moi, il y aurait même certains parents s'ils ne se retenaient pas derrière leur monde d'adulte. Enfin au retour du calme, on parle du conte, de comment ils auraient géré la marâtre, de la morale de l'histoire…

Je sors de ma transe lorsqu'une personne me met la main sur l'épaule. Je me retourne et je vois mes ados. Ils sont venus, super sympa. Ils sont heureux d'avoir pu participer à cela. Je les embrasse tous.

-Moi aussi, j'ai le droit à un câlin, dit une voix étrangère derrière le groupe. Les ados se divisent en baissant la tête, et je vois James tout sourire. Je le remercie de sa venue mais lui annonce que les câlins sont réservés aux amis. Il n'insiste pas, se rapproche de moi et me dit qu'à force de jouer avec le feu on se brûle. Je lui réponds qu'un seau d'eau froide éteint toute envie de jouer.

Je continue ma journée, tout se passe bien, Mme Books est ravie, son magasin n'a jamais aussi bien marché. J'espère sincèrement qu'il va tourner aussi bien après l'inauguration et pour être franche un peu moins bien même, je suis éreintée. Des groupes s'inscrivent pour la séquence lecture, que Mme Books facture. Il y a un mois de prévision. C'est impressionnant.

La matinée est finie, Mme Books me souhaite un bon week-end. Je sors du magasin, je dois aller au loft à pied. Mme Cullen m'y attend, pour définir les meubles que je souhaite acquérir. Je suis en retard, alors je coupe par les ruelles. Je sens que je suis suivie, j'accélère le pas. Le bruit des pas se fait plus rapide. Je commence même à courir, les pas se font plus pressés derrière moi. Je tourne à droite, et continue ma course, il y a des rires en plus des pas de courses. Je commence à avoir peur, j'attrape mon téléphone et appuis sur rappel. Lorsque le téléphone décroche dans ma course, je dis qui je suis, ce qu'il se passe et où je suis, je m'arrête, je suis dans un cul de sac. Merde. Je pose mon téléphone toujours en communication dans mon sac.

Je me retourne et je vois James et Laurent. James a un sourire à faire peur.

-Et bien on fait moins la maligne maintenant que l'on est toute seule, me dit James

-Je ne vous conseille pas de vous approcher.

-Tu crois nous faire peur, petite chose.

-James si s'est pour l'autre fois je te l'ai dit je ne t'ai pas reconnu.

-Tu me prends pour un débile, Mlle Swan, tu m'avais bien reconnu mais papa n'est pas là aujourd'hui, tu vas me le payer.

-Et toi Laurent je ne t'ai jamais rien fait alors pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, tu as besoin de savoir pourquoi, bien écoute je suis le demi frère de Jess et ton copain l'a blessée alors je vais le faire souffrir au travers de toi.

Ils se rapprochent toujours de moi, j'essaye de les faire tourner dans le cul de sac, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Je n'ai pas peur, enfin si je suis effrayée mais je garde le contrôle. D'accord ils s'approchent toujours, essayons une autre méthode.

-Les gars, deux garçons contre une fille toute seule, que de romantisme dites-moi.

-Ne cherche pas à nous échapper, on va te la mettre tous les deux et en plus tu vas être super gentille sinon tes enfants, uhmmmm, on adore les enfants.

-Je vous interdis de toucher à mes enfants, si vous les toucher je vous chercherais jusqu'en enfer s'il faut et je vous tuerais.

-Laurent j'aime cette petite chose farouche.

Ils s'approchent, je me mets en mode combat. Ils rigolent. James s'approche le premier, je lui mets une bonne droite en plein dans le nez. Il recule sous le choc, je me retourne vers Laurent qui me regarde avec surprise.

-Je vous ai prévenus.

James retire la main de son nez, il est en sang, il ordonne à Laurent de m'attaquer, il s'approche, je lui balance un gauche contre la joue et un bon coup dans le ventre. Laurent recule à son tour. Ils se font un signe de tête, ils avancent ensemble, je me bats comme je peux, avec mes jambes, un coup de genou par là, un coup de poing par ici. Je sautille comme sur le ring. Je n'abandonne pas, tout d'un coup l'un des deux me touche au ventre. Je me plie en deux, l'autre me serre dans ses bras par derrière. C'est Laurent, James lui s'approche par devant. J'attends qu'il soit près et lui balance un magnifique coup de pied dans l'entre jambe. Je balance ma tête en arrière mais je loupe Laurent. Ce dernier attrape mon bras en clé et le remonte jusqu'à ce que je hurle de douleur. James se relève et tout en me disant qu'il va falloir que je répare mes erreurs, il commence à ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. Il tire sur mes cheveux afin de relever ma tête pendant que Laurent me bloque. Ce coup là je suis dans la merde. Il me parle de la sauvagerie qu'ils vont me faire subir, je ne pleure pas. James me balance une de ces claques pour que j'ouvre la bouche.

-Tu devrais t'en prendre à des gens de ta taille, j'entends cette voix, avec ce timbre de ténor si particulier. Je relève la tête. Il y a Edward et Emmett, je les regarde et souris.

-Les gars vous êtes dans la merde, dis-je.

-Bienvenue, on est pas lundi, mais aujourd'hui c'est la foire aux bourre pifs, avec yeux poché et tarte aux marrons, s'écrie Emmett.

Laurent me lâche, sous le regard des garçons, je lui en colle une bonne. Edward retient Emmett de la main, je mets K.O Laurent et je me retourne vers James.

-C'est elle ou nous ? lui dit Emmett.

James va tenter sa chance, je lui brise les parties avec mon pied tout en mettant le plus de force possible et avec toute l'adrénaline qu'il m'a fait monter il est servi, il se penche en avant de douleur, je lui mets un coup de poing en pleine face, il recule, je lui bascule un uppercut dans le ventre il se repenche en avant et je le finis avec mes mains croisées l'une sur l'autre sur son dos. Il s'écroule au sol. Je le tabasse avec mes pieds. Tout d'un coup quelqu'un m'attrape par l'arrière, je me retourne en position d'attaque, c'est Edward. Je le regarde. Je regarde les gars au sol. Je me recule et me positionne contre le mur, je m'accroupis et je fixe le sol. Edward s'approche de moi tout doucement, il se met en face de moi. Il me caresse le bras tout en me rappelant que c'est lui, que je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Il m'attrape et me serre fort dans ses bras. Je m'effondre en pleurant.

-Emmett appelle le chef Swan, attends-le, explique-lui, je la ramène chez moi.

-Edward ça va aller ?

-T'inquiète elle est super ma nana.

Il me porte dans ses bras, je suis contre son torse. Tout va bien je suis en sécurité. Il me met dans sa voiture, et monte côté conducteur. Je me positionne en me recroquevillant le plus possible. Il conduit et ne dit rien. Il se gare quelques rues plus loin. Descend de la voiture, ouvre ma portière, me parle tout bas, il m'explique qu'il va me prendre dans ses bras maintenant, je le sens tout autour de moi, je m'accroche à son cou tout en mettant mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me porte tout en me serrant pour que je sache qu'il est là mais sans pour autant m'écraser. Il entre dans un jardin, pousse la barrière avec son pied, puis il m'appuie contre le mur de l'entrée, il cherche la clé dans son pantalon, puis il ouvre la porte. Il me pose dans le canapé, il me dit de ne pas bouger qu'il va fermer la porte et qu'il revient.

Deux secondes après j'entends l'eau de la douche, il me prend dans ses bras je reprends ma position de singe sur lui. Il m'explique qu'il m'emmène à la douche pour enlever tout le sang. Il me dépose au sol commence à me déshabiller tout en me fixant le plus possible dans les yeux, il me parle de tout ce qui peut lui passer par la tête de façon calme, il me porte et nous entrons sous la douche. Il me caresse lentement puis me dit qu'il va me laver les cheveux, je penche ma tête en arrière. Il attrape le shampoing et commence à me masser le cuire chevelu. Il me prévient pour le rinçage. Puis il me dit qu'il va me laver le corps et que si cela me gêne je n'ai cas lui dire. Il attrape le gel douche et se met à me laver tout en douceur, tout en me parlant toujours, je crois même qu'il chante. Puis il me sort de sous la douche m'enroule dans la serviette, me frotte pour enlever le surplus d'eau. Il chantonne toujours, j'en suis sûre maintenant, il chante. Il me passe un teeshirt et un de ses boxers puis il m'installe dans son lit. Je suis bien, il y a son odeur partout. Il me dit qu'il va se sécher et qu'il revient. Je tombe dans un sommeil , entourée de son odeur. Je me sens bien.

**Edward pov**

Je suis au Cullen's, je sers au bar un couple de personnes âgées, deux jeunes et il y cinq clients en salle.

Je pense à Bella, cela fait une semaine que je l'ai vu. Elle me manque, bien sûr le soir on se téléphone mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais que cette aprèm, elle va avec Esmée pour une vente de meubles. Merci maman pour ton idée. Bella a apprécié son geste.

Mon téléphone sonne, c'est elle, je décroche.

-Hey ma belle !

-Je suis Bella Swan, je suis dans la ruelle entre le Book's et le 57 Seattle Street. Je suis suivie, venez m'aider.

-Bella ?

-...

-Bella si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle !

-...

-Bella putain réponds-moi.

Je l'entends courir, son souffle est hachuré.

-Emmett, je crois que Bella est dans la merde, Emmett !

-Arrête de crier.

Emmett accourt. J'attrape mes clés de voiture, je sors du Cullen's monte dans la voiture.

-Tu vas me dire où tu vas ? hurle Emmett, je le regarde met le haut parleur du téléphone.

-Merde, dit Bella.

-Écoute bordel, Bella est dans la merde.

_-Et bien on fait moins la maligne maintenant que l'on est toute seule,_ je reconnaissais la voix de James.

-C'est ce salaud de James.

_-Je ne vous conseille pas de vous approcher_, dit Bella.

Je conduis comme un fou dans les rue de Forks.

_-Tu crois nous faire peur, petite chose ?_

_-James si c'est pour l'autre fois je te l'ai dit je ne t'ai pas reconnu._

_-Tu me prends pour un débile, Mlle Swan, tu m'avais bien reconnu mais papa n'est pas là aujourd'hui, tu vas me le payer._

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? hurle Emmett.

_-Et toi Laurent je ne t'ai jamais rien fait alors pourquoi ?_

-Putain ils sont deux !

Je me gare le plus près possible du milieu du chemin, nous sautons de la voiture, je cours droit devant moi, je regarde à gauche personne. Je cours de l'autre côté. Putain c'est un vrai labyrinthe ces ruelles . On court encore au bout d'une allée, personne. Demi tour, on revient sur nos pas. On prend la rue d'après. Un croisement, je regarde partout, personne on va tout droit. Je regarde à droite, ils sont là-bas, dans le cul de sac. Avec Emmett on court le plus vite possible.

Elle est en train de se battre avec ces deux gars, lorsque tout d'un coup, ils ont le dessus. Il y en a un qui la coince. Elle hurle. Et l'autre qui est devant elle. Oh mon Dieu, il tripote son pantalon, il la gifle. Nous courrons le plus vite possible, je vais les massacrer.

-Tu devrais t'en prendre à des gens de ta taille, dis-je en arrivant sur place. Elle relève la tête, elle a la marque de sa main sur la joue. Elle nous sourit. Putain Bella comment fait-elle ?

-Les gars vous êtes dans la merde, leur dit-elle en gardant un grand sourire.

-Bienvenue on est pas lundi, mais aujourd'hui c'est la foire aux bourre pifs, avec yeux pochés et tarte aux marrons, s'écrie Emmett.

Laurent la lâche. Elle se redresse et lui met une patate dans le ventre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je retiens Emmett et lui fais signe d'attendre.

Je fais signe à James de ne pas bouger, et là elle décalque Laurent de coups de poing magistraux, elle est sur ses appuis, jambe semi écartée et elle le cloue au sol.

-C'est ma nana, dis-je à Emmett qui à la bouche grande ouverte.

Elle se retourne vers James et elle commence à sautiller comme le font les boxeurs sur le ring, elle s'avance vers lui.

-C'est elle ou nous, lui dit Emmett avec un énorme sourire, puis il s'avachit contre le mur et profite du spectacle.

James se retourne vers Bella, elle lui met un coup de pieds magistral dans les valseuses, j'entends le « outch » d'Emmett,. James sous la douleur se penche en avant, elle lui remonte le nez d'un méchant coup de poing, il titube vers l'arrière. Elle sautille un peu et lui balance un autre coup dans le ventre et l'achève par une clé au dos. James tombe sur le sol. Oh putain, elle est magnifique, si féline lorsqu'elle combat. Je suis fier d'elle. Je la montre à Emmett et je lui fais signe qu'elle est à moi. Lorsqu'Emmett me dit qu'il faudrait intervenir sinon elle allait le tuer.

Je me retourne, elle est en train de le massacrer à coup de pied, sauf que là, elle ne combat plus, elle est ailleurs. Je cours vers elle, l'attrape par derrière, elle se dégage, se met en position de me mettre la racler de ma vie, je lève les mains au ciel. Elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me reconnait. Elle regarde James au sol, puis va s'accroupir contre le mur.

Je regarde Emmett qui me fait signe de faire quelque chose, je m'accroupis devant elle, j'y vais tout doucement. J'ai un peu peur qu'elle me décroche une droite, je lui parle doucement, puis l'attrape et elle se met à pleurer dans mes bras.

-Emmett appelle le chef Swan, attends-le, explique-lui, je la ramène chez moi.

-Edward ça va aller ?

-T'inquiète elle est super ma nana.

Emmett rigole comme pas permis.

-Bella je suis là, je l'attrape et essaye de lui expliquer le plus de chose possible.

Carlisle m'avait dit que devant quelqu'un en état de choc le mieux c'est de tout lui expliquer. Je m'applique à le faire et ça marche. Elle se laisse guider.

Je réussis à la ramenée chez moi, je la nettoie tout en lui parlant, je lui chante même des chansons d'amour. Elle a un regard perdu, dans le vague, puis de temps en temps me regarde comme si elle revenait avec moi. Je la couche dans mon lit, je suis trempé, j'ai froid. Je lui dis que je vais me réchauffer. Je la couvre, elle se met en boule tout en attrapant mon oreiller. Je file sous la douche, je me dépêche pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule, je m'enroule dans une serviette et quand je reviens dans la chambre, elle dort.

Oh mon Dieu, la femme de ma vie dort dans mon lit. Je la regarde, me mets à sa hauteur, elle est calme, magnifique. J'enfile un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un boxer et un bas de jogging. Je m'installe sur le lit à côté d'elle, aussitôt elle se colle à moi. Elle m'enroule de son bras tout en mettant sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui caresse les cheveux, elle gémit. Je reste là, à la contempler. Elle m'a encore ébloui aujourd'hui. Charlie m'avait mis en garde, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un si petit bout de femme pouvait rétamer deux mecs comme cela. Je me mets à rire sous cape.

-Edward, merde je l'ai réveillé, non elle dort, son souffle est calme et posé. Edward, je t'aime.

Oh mon Dieu, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, et je lui caresse les cheveux.

Merde on frappe à la porte. J'essaye de me dégager sans la réveiller. Mission réussie. Je me précipite vers la porte, ce quelqu'un a décidé de l'enfoncer ou quoi ?

Je l'ouvre.

-Charlie, je vous en prie, entrez.

Je lui montre Bella en train de dormir, puis retourne dans le salon. Black lui fait la fête. Il s'assoit dans le canapé et caresse le chien. Emmett arrive trois minutes après Charlie. Il s'assoit aussi.

-Le Cullen's ?

-Ben a les commandes.

-OK, bières ? ils hochent la tête. Je vais en cuisine, débouche trois bières et les donne à leurs propriétaires.

-Raconte-moi Edward, j'ai la version d'Emmett mais il me faudra la tienne et celle de Bella.

Et là, je commence ma narration, pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Bella, Charlie a le regard perdu, puis cela devient difficile pour lui, puis il sourit de fierté. Je lui raconte tous, je lui donne même les vêtements que portait Bella.

-Vous l'avez drôlement bien entraînée, lui dit Emmett avec un sourire d'enfant qui vient de voir le Père Noël.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu sais à l'école, lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici, elle ne connaissait pas le système scolaire. Alors les premières années ont été difficiles pour elle. Un soir elle est rentrée pleine de bleus, de boue et toute égratignée. Un garçon du nom de Mickaël, lui avait montré comment on traitait les surdoués. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée et que je l'ai vu comme cela, j'ai vu rouge. Je partais chez ce merdeux pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Elle m'a arrêté dans mon élan, elle m'a demandé de lui apprendre à se battre. Pendant deux mois elle revenait souvent avec des bleus, pendant deux mois après l'école, elle venait dans la grange. Elle s'entraînait. Un jour je l'ai vu revenir de l'école avec un sourire comme jamais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle lui avait pété deux dents et que maintenant quand elle s'approchait il reculait. J'étais super fier de ma fille et elle l'était d'autant plus. Elle a gardé se rythme jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte chez Renée.

-Charlie, lui dis-je, lorsqu'on est arrivés James avait la braguette baissée, je ne pense pas que, Bella était encore habillée, mais il l'a tenait en position penchée, je...

-Tu fais bien de me le dire, même si j'ai envie de le tuer de mes mains encore un peu plus maintenant. Seule Bella pourra répondre à cela.

-Ils ne m'ont rien fait, dit une voix derrière nous.

On se retourne d'un bloc, elle est là dans le chambranle de porte avec mon tee-shirt et mon boxer, elle est magnifique. Elle s'avance, fait le tour du canapé, embrasse son père et vient se lover contre moi. Elle me regarde intensément, regarde Emmett, prend ma bière boit au goulot.

-Merci à vous les gars, murmure-t-elle. Puis elle se ressert de ma bière.

-Où sont les enfants papa ?

OK on a tous compris, elle passe à autre chose. On en parle pas.

-Ils sont chez Mme Books, elle m'a dit qu'elle les gardait jusqu'à demain.

-Où est mon sac que j'appelle ?

Emmett se lève, reviens avec le sac, elle le remercie, puis elle s'éloigne dans la cuisine. Nous l'entendons au téléphone avec Mme Books, elle la remercie de s'occuper des enfants, la rassure sur le fait qu'elle va bien, insiste sur le fait qu'elle peut les récupérer, la remercie et lui dit à demain. Elle a Sam et Nessie au téléphone. On entend le frigo s'ouvrir puis les placards.

-N'as-tu rien pour faire à manger ici ? me demande-t-elle.

-Désolé, je suis le roi de la pizza.

-OK, Charlie tu vas faire les courses et tu me ramènes cela. Elle lui tend une liste, il la regarde, relève les yeux, LASAGNE.

-Ouaip.

Il se lève, prend sa veste avec un sourire d'enfant.

-Bella, loin de moi l'idée de te couper dans ta préparation culinaire mais on travaille au Cullen's ce soir, lui dis-je.

-Oh non, Moi je travaille au Cullen's, ce soir tu as ta soirée, lance Emmett. À une condition, tu me gardes une part de lasagne.

Elle s'approche d'Emmett, tire sur son teeshirt pour qu'il se baisse. Il se penche, elle entoure son cou de ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il est tout rouge.

-Merci encore, je te la ferais livrer par flic postal.

-Charlie double les doses et si tu peux passer à la maison pour quelques vêtements. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissante.

-Il faut que je retourne au poste, Seth viendra te livrer.

-Oh ! Papa, au fait comment vont les gars ?

-Hôpital, Bella. Il y en a un qui a plus de bobos que l'autre mais bon c'était une légitime défense, alors…

-OK merci.

Charlie sort, tout comme Emmett que je salue d'une rustre accolade d'homme bien mûre.

Une fois tout le monde parti, je la dirige vers le canapé où je lui propose un film, celui de son choix. Elle choisis Avatar, en me disant qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu. Puis elle s'installe dans mes bras.

Je suis bien. Elle est super forte, combien de fille se serait recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle non elle continue, elle avance, elle me scotche sur place.

Une demie heure plus tard, on sonne à la porte. Bella sursaute, mais elle ne dit rien. Preuve que ça l'a marquée qu'en même, mais bon. Un flic d'une trentaine d'année est à ma porte avec des sacs de courses et un sac de sport.

-Bella Swan est ici ? me dit-il.

-Seth, oh merci.

-Bella, on utilise pas un agent des forces de l'ordre pour rapporter ses courses. C'est illégal et immoral.

-Boucle-moi ! Merci Seth. Oh Seth reviens d'ici une heure j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Et pourrais je savoir pourquoi ?

-Livraison par flic postal.

-Certainement pas miss Swan.

-Hummm ! OK alors pas de lasagne !

-Oh mince, alors tout ce que vous voudrez votre altesse.

-Une heure Seth, une heure.

Je referme la porte abasourdi, elle vient de mener un flic plus âgé qu'elle par le bout du nez avec juste le mot lasagne.

-Bella, elles ont quoi de spécial tes lasagnes ?

-Hummm, tu verras.

Et elle commence sa préparation en cuisine, je m'assois sur l'îlot central pour la regarder faire. Elle est dans mon tee-shirt, chez moi, dans ma cuisine en train de me préparer à manger. La vision me plaît. Je descends de l'îlot, me place derrière elle.

-Doucement Bella, ce n'est que moi.

Je l'attrape par les hanches et la retourne contre moi, je la regarde fixement et lui demande l'autorisation de l'embrasser. Ce qu'elle m'accorde sans attendre. Il s'ensuit un baiser charnel, fusionnel, amoureux, magique. Elle rompt le baiser pose son front sur le mien.

-Je fais à manger, je donne la livraison, on mange et je suis tout à toi, d'accord !

-Et tu seras tout à moi ?

-Ouaip.

-Et je fais quoi moi en attendant ?

-Tu as le choix, télé, donner un coup de main en cuisine, mettre la table ou simplement t'assoir sur l'îlot et regarder.

-OK je mets la table et je regarde.

Une heure plus tard, Seth est devant ma porte, Bella lui donne les repas pour le poste plus celui d'Emmett, le remercie.*

-J'aimerais voir la tête d'Emmett lorsqu'il va être livré par Flic postal, rigolais-je.

Puis on s'installe à table où je mange les plus succulentes lasagnes du monde, même ma mère ne les fait pas aussi bien que cela. Je me régale. On parle de tout et de rien. Puis elle me raconte l'inauguration du Book's, le comportement des gens, des enfants. Elle aime ce qu'elle fait et cela se ressent dans son discours.

Ensuite vaisselle commune. Puis nettoyage de la cuisine.

Puis elle m'invite sur mon canapé, vraiment trop charmante.

-Bella, on peut en parler ?

-Je n'ai rien eu.

-Bella, ils ont failli te...

-Mais, il ne s'est rien passé alors…

-Bella, s'il te plait.

-Edward, ils ont menacé mes enfants. Vous êtes arrivés et ils sont tombés au combat. C'est tout, je ne vais pas me morfondre sur un hypothétique drame qui ne s'est pas passé. Je n'avancerais pas comme cela, alors je le mets dans un coin, je ferme le tiroir et j'avance. Tu veux bien avancer avec moi ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je pense qu'en parler ne peut te faire que du bien. Mais je respecte ton choix. Si tu as besoin, je suis là.

-Je sais et je te remercie de ta présence. D'ailleurs si ta présence pouvait être plus proche de moi.

Je me redresse et m'approche un peu plus.

-Pas encore assez.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

-C'est pas suffisant.

Je rapproche son visage du mien.

-Je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux.

Je lui passe une main dans son cou, elle se met à califourchon sur moi, je lui passe mon autre main dans le dos. Elle me caresse les cheveux. Elle vient mordiller mon lobe d'oreille tout en embrassant mon cou. Je respire à fond, il faut que je me contrôle. Elle joue avec ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, me fait lever les mains, retire mon tee-shirt et le balance dans un coin. Elle est experte de ses mains, ses lèvres contre moi. Elle se lève. Je la regarde en haussant les sourcils, elle me sourit. Elle me tient la main et me tire afin que je me relève. Une fois debout, elle m'emmène vers la chambre.

-Bella.

-Si tu ouvres la bouche pour me dire autre chose que des mots d'amour, je te conseille de la refermer.

Elle ouvre la porte de la chambre, me fait asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle est debout face à moi, elle est toute rouge, elle se mord la lèvre tout en me regardant. Elle est magnifique, sensuelle, excitante.

Elle retire son tee-shirt, et me regarde fixement. Elle s'approche de moi, prend ma main et la pose sur son sein. Je commence à le lui caresser, de l'autre main je caresse sa cuisse pour remonter tout doucement le long de son corps. Elle met sa tête en arrière. Sa respiration frôle l'indécence. Elle prend ma tête pour la coller contre sa poitrine, je lui lèche son corps. Elle est divine, douce, chaude. Je commence à lui prendre le bout du sein en bouche, fais tourner son extrémité avec ma langue. Elle gémit, chuchote mon nom, et ses mains se font de plus en plus actives sur mon corps. À chaque parcelle qu'elle touche, le feu se déclare en dessous comme si elle s'approprie chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Je me défais de mon boxer tout en lui enlevant le sien. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, pour la faire basculer le plus doucement possible sur le lit. Elle se laisse allonger. Elle a un regard intense, elle me sourit. Je lui demande de me laisser les commandes et de ressentir, simplement ressentir. Elle hoche la tête. Je lui dis que si elle a un problème, il suffit qu'elle me le dise. Elle bouge son index pour me désigner de la rejoindre.

Je commence par remonter mes mains le long de ses mollets, cuisses, passe à l'extérieur de ses hanches, puis ses flancs, elle est chatouilleuse, je retiens et continue mon ascension tout en me couchant sur elle, sans peser de tout mon poids, pour tenir sa tête, ses cheveux. J'embrasse son visage en commençant par son front pour descendre petit à petit sur son cou et revenir par sa bouche, un baiser sensuel s'annonce. Il y a de la fougue de l'amour, de l'impatience mais aussi de l'appréhension. Je continue mes caresses sur son corps, en me concentrant sur les zones érogènes. Je lui demande si tout va bien, elle gémit, m'appelle et me dit de continuer. Je descends mes baisers le long de son sternum, son nombril, son bas-ventre. Aussitôt elle écarte les cuisses, je continue donc mon chemin en passant pas l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle mouille, je remonte l'embrasser lorsque je mets ma main sur son Éden, elle se cambre, sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée. De ma main, je tourne son bouton de rose, je la regarde, elle a la tête renversée, les yeux fermés. Elle me tient par les épaules tout en gémissant et en faisant des « Oh oui ». Doucement je place mes doigts devant son antre, j'en introduis un tout en douceur en commençant mes mouvements. Elle est trempée, chaude et serrée. Un véritable bonheur. Je rentre un second doigt, elle gémit plus fort. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux. Je lui demande si je peux continuer, elle me donne son accord. J'embrasse donc sa poitrine, chaque sein l'un après l'autre tout en continuant mes mouvements en elle. Je reparsème son corps de baiser pour venir me positionner devant son bouton de rose. Je le prends délicatement de la langue pour le lécher, d'une langue douce, d'une langue dure, en rond, de haut en bas, je lui aspire. Elle se cambre de plus en plus, elle crie, m'appelle, me donne des « Oh seigneur », ou encore des « Oh oui ». Sa respiration est de plus en plus rapide. Je suis dur comme pas permis non seulement, elle a un goût divin, mais ses cris, sa respiration, me font dresser plus encore. Je la sens, elle va se contracter. Je lui dis qu'elle est magnifique et qu'elle doit se laisser aller. Elle gémit, m'appelle puis son corps se crispe, elle jouit. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes rêves. Sa respiration est rapide, son corps est totalement à moi. Alors je me remonte contre elle, l'embrasse tout en la tournant afin que son corps soit contre le mien et je lui caresse le dos.

J'attends qu'elle reprenne sa respiration. Elle m'embrasse, cela devient de plus en plus sensuel. Elle passe sa jambe par-dessus la mienne et me chevauche. Ma masculinité me fait mal, elle se frotte dessus. Elle m'embrasse le torse, tout en continuant ses frottements. Elle est super mouillée.

-Bella, il va falloir arrêter, je commence à avoir du mal à me contrôler.

-Laisse-toi aller.

-Bella.

-S'il te plaît, essaye.

Comment lui refuser. Elle m'embrasse le torse, elle descend le long de mon ventre, elle s'approche de mon sexe.

-Bella, non.

Elle me regarde, tire sa langue, oh mon Dieu, elle lèche le bout de mon sexe, timidement. Elle le prend en main tout en découvrant cette zone de sa langue. Elle voyage de toute part, puis elle l'embrasse, une fois, deux fois tout en le travaillant de sa main. Elle l'introduit doucement en bouche, oh merde, elle est si bonne, chaude, je n'avais jamais vécu cela. Le fait qu'elle soit en pleine découverte accentue mon plaisir, elle respire profondément, elle geint, elle le prend de toute sa longueur, le fait ressortir, joue avec le gland et recommence sur ma longueur. J'ai chaud, je geins l'appelle, je sens la chaleur dans tout mon ventre, de plus en plus présent de plus en plus intense, il faut qu'elle arrête.

-Bella stop, je vais… je lui retire sa bouche de ma masculinité, la remonte pour l'embrasser. Elle se couche sur le dos, elle m'attire à elle. Je la regarde, elle me donne son accord. Bella, tu es si belle, si jolie.

Je l'embrasse, lui demande l'accès à sa bouche, elle me tient par le cou, elle bouge son bassin contre le mien. Je la sens contre moi. Elle geint. Je la regarde encore une fois, elle m'observe et m'embrasse en me disant qu'elle est toute à moi. Je prends un préservatif, je l'enfile, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je la caresse. Je titille un peu son bouton de rose, elle se cambre, puis je glisse deux doigts en elle, commence mes mouvements, je la sens se décontracter, je me positionne devant son entrée, je la caresse de mon sexe. Je rentre tout doucement centimètre par centimètre, je sens une résistance, je l'embrasse le plus intensément possible et je m'avance en elle, un petit coup, pas trop fort, pas trop loin. Elle se crispe un instant, je la laisse respirer, je la regarde, lui caresse les cheveux et quand je la sens se décontracter, s'habituer à ma longueur, elle bouge sous moi. Je me mouve doucement en elle, elle est si chaude si trempée, c'est un délice, elle me demande d'aller plus vite, j'accélère mon mouvement de plus en plus vite, je bute en elle, je l'aide à se cambrer en passant mes mains sur ses reins, j'ai chaud cette délicieuse extase s'annonce, je me retiens, il faut que je tienne, je lui dis à qu'elle point elle est belle, à quel point j'aime les sensations qu'elle me procure, je la sens toute proche, avec mes doigt, je caresse son bouton de rose, je bute en elle tout en continuant ma vitesse, elle crie, elle serre ses mains autour de moi, elle me nomme, elle se contracte autour de moi, je continue mes mouvements, plus lentement, plus profondément tout en gardant un certain rythme je la laisse finir de prendre sa jouissance en lui rappelant qu'elle est magnifique La sueur fait briller son corps, je l'embrasse tout en me laissant aller dans le préservatif.

-Oh mon Dieu Bella ! je me couche sur elle sans peser de tout mon poids. Je pose ma tête au creux de son cou, je la caresse, je l'embrasse, je la remercie de ce cadeau.

Je me retire doucement, enlève la protection, vais la jeter et je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle se love contre moi. Je lui demande si je n'ai pas été trop brutale, elle me regarde souri, et m'embrasse. On reprend notre respiration ensemble, pas besoin de parler. Je remonte la couette sur nous. Je la tiens dans mes bras, je lui embrasse le haut du front.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

-Bonne nuit mon aimé.

Qu'est ce que j'aime cette simple phrase.


	19. Chapter 19

Comme d'habitude les personnages lui appartiennent toujours.

Désolée pour le beugue de cette semaine, j'ai eu un soucis de connectin avec ma correctrice. Merci de votre patience

Merci a tous et toutes pour les reviews, mise en alerte.

**CHAPITRE 19 : Sue**

**Bella pov**

Dimanche, matin, je me réveille dans les bras de mon homme. Quelle magnifique sensation. Je le regarde, un flash de la nuit dernière me revient. Je souris bêtement. C'était magnifique, il a été doux attentionné, respectueux de mes désirs et de mon corps.

Je lui caresse le tour de son visage, il ouvre les yeux. Il me prend dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant le cou, la joue, les lèvres.

-Bonjour rayon de soleil.

-Bonjour mon aimé.

Il me regarde avec une lueur particulière, il m'embrasse, me caresse. Le feu se propage en moi. Je le chevauche, il nous fait rouler pour que je sois en dessous. J'écarte mes cuisses, il nous protège et me fait l'amour comme un dieu.

-J'aime tes réveils mon aimé.

-Pas autant que moi, me répond-il tout en m'embrassant encore et encore.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Par rapport au préservatif !

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais faire le test, comme cela on serait tranquilles ?

-Je suis clean, j'ai fait le test pour le centre, prévention ado.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour toi.

-Oh non j'ai la puce.

-Super on abandonne le plastique, me dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Je me lève, le regarde il est si beau dans ce lit. Il se couche sur le ventre, le drap est à hauteur de ses reins, laissant apparent ses muscles dorsaux. Il a la tête de côté, ses yeux sont fermés, un bras près de son visage, l'autre va rejoindre le bas de ses reins sous la couette. D'après le plie de la couette, il a une jambe droite, pour l'autre, il a la cuisse et le reste de sa jambe semi pliée qui sort de sous la couette pour se poser au-dessus. Il y a toute la musculature de sa jambe, qui se dessine devant moi. Le soleil fait passer quelques rayons sur son corps. Il est magnifique.

-Ne bouges pas.

-Hummm.

Je cours dans le salon à la recherche de mon sac, attrape mon calepin, mes crayons mines. J'entrouvre le rideau, il relève la tête.

-Je t'ai dit ne bouges pas !

Il se repositionne. Je m'installe devant le lit. Je le regarde plus profondément, plus dans le détail.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, à l'aise. J'attrape mon crayon et je dessine ce que je vois. Le lit, l'homme qui est dessus, tout d'abord une grossière esquisse, puis je le détaille centimètre par centimètre. Je mets dans mon dessin tous les sentiments, tous mes souvenirs, que me procure cet homme. Je le détaille, transcrit à l'aide de mon crayon les moindres détails, chaque grains de beauté, chaque ombre, chaque lumière, les différente couleur de peau, la cicatrice sur le haut de sa cuisse. Les muscles de son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux qui sont dans un désordre ordonné relatif, son visage, ses yeux, son expression de bien-être. Puis je m'attaque à ses bras, encore du muscle, de nouveaux jeux d'ombres, de lumière, de nouvelles traces de blessures d'enfant, sa main, ses doigts.

Je mets dans ce dessin tout ce que je vois, Il me regarde, il sourit.

-Tu sais que tu es nue avec juste un calepin, un crayon sur l'oreille, un autre dans ta bouche et un dernier en main.

-Hummm, ne bouge pas j'ai bientôt fini.

-Tu es magnifique, tu me montreras ?

-Si tu ne bouges pas.

-OK.

Je m'attaque aux finitions, les plis du drap, les rayons du soleil. Je suis en sueur. Je referme mon calepin. Je le pose par terre avec mes crayons et je lui saute dessus. Il se retourne en me plaquant contre le lit, il se positionne sur moi, m'embrasse.

-Tu me montres ?

-Non.

-Quoi, tu avais promis.

-Je t'ai dit si tu ne bougeais pas or...

Il se met à me chatouiller, je rigole comme pas permis, je me débats, mais il est à califourchon sur moi.

-OK, OK, je me rends.

-Bien non mais qui est le mâle ici ?

Il se redresse, se penche pour attraper le calepin, je lui saute dessus, le plaque contre le lit, le coince de mes jambes, attrape le calepin, saute du lit et cours dans le salon.

Il grogne, se lève du lit et commence à me courir après.

Je rigole tout en l'évitant, lui échappe des mains, l'esquive. Il court de plus en plus. Tout d'un coup, il me plaque sur le canapé. Il me coince de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il me chatouille, je rigole de plus en plus, je le supplie pour qu'il arrête. Il m'embrasse, je lui accorde l'accès de ma bouche, un baiser passionné, tendre, sensuel. Lorsque l'on est à cour de souffle, il me regarde, tend le bras, attrape le calepin et l'ouvre.

-Oh Bella, c'est magnifique !

Je baisse les yeux et je rougis.

-Peu de personnes voient mon travail.

-Bella c'est magnifique, il passe de page en page. La Push, le lac, Renée et Phil, le pont, le loft, lui au comptoir du Cullen's, les enfants, son regard, Charlie, le Book's aménagé, le loft aménagé, et enfin lui dans le lit ce matin.

-Tout ceci, ne devrait pas rester dans un calepin, tu es douée Bella !

-Ce n'est pas moi, ce sont les sujets.

Il me regarde secoue la tête, regarde encore la dernière esquisse, referme le calepin et me le tend.

-Douche, puis après on passe prendre les galopins et on va manger au Cullen's.

Comme convenue, deux heures plus tard on entre au Cullen's. Ils sont tous là. Les petits sautent dans les bras d'Emmett et Jack. J'embrasse tout le monde. Esmée me demande comment je vais, je réponds très bien, elle regarde Edward qui confirme. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler ses deux là, ils se comprennent. Ensuite Emmett me fait tourner dans ses bras. J'ai pris le pli maintenant et me remercie pour le flic postal. Ben part à rire en disant qu'Emmett ne comprenait pas pourquoi un flic le demandait à la porte. Il avait une tête à avoir mis le feu à la boîte aux lettres du directeur d'école. Là-dessus Alice dit « Déjà fait mais c'était celle de la prof d'anglais », et tout le monde se met à rire. Carlisle me salue, il est toujours un peu plus distant avec moi, mais il est super avec les enfants. Rosalie me félicite pour l'inauguration du Book's et elle me dit que je suis réservée pour mardi matin avec son groupe. Alice elle, me saute dessus, pour faire les magasins, je lui promets une date. Elle fait sa moue, mais cela ne marche pas. Jazz, lui est un peu à l'écart, je l'embrasse, il me regarde dans le fond des yeux, il me dit qu'il est là si j'ai besoin, je hoche la tête. Et pour finir Jack, il me regarde avec un air sceptique. Je demande ce qu'il a ? Leah dit qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que je boxe. Je baisse la tête et rougis. Je réplique que je n'aime pas que les gens connaissent cette facette de moi.

Esmée me voyant baisser les yeux, nous demande de nous mettre à table, tout le monde s'installe. Les enfants sont intégrés à cette famille et cela me fait sourire et plaisir. Il reste trois places de libres, Esmée me dit qu'Angela arrive, elle est partie chercher le dessert. Et que les deux autres sont pour Charlie et Mme Books. Je la regarde surpris.

En effet, peu de temps après, les trois derniers arrivent. Les enfants sautent sur Charlie et Mme Books. Angela fait la moue, les enfants ne l'aiment plus. Pauvre bichon. Ils se retournent et lui sautent dessus à son tour, elle se met à rire.

Mme Books s'assoit à côté de papa. Le repas risque d'être explosif.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que les mettre côte à côte soit bon pour la santé de tous, murmurai-je à Edward en pointant Mme Books et Charlie.

-Esmée y a tenu, fais-lui confiance, me répond-il.

Je soulève les sourcils, il me sourit.

Le repas commence, tout le monde raconte sa semaine.

Rose nous raconte les dernières péripéties de ses écoliers. Et en ce qui concerne l'inondation des toilettes, elle regarde Sam droit dans les yeux, qui baisse la tête. J'approfondirai cela en rentrant.

Emmett raconte le spectacle de la ruelle, et comment Edward s'est pavané en disant « c'est ma nana », je le regarde, il rosit et me sourit. Puis il finit par le show en narrant la réaction des clientes et ma couleur rouge tomate. Et tout le monde part à rire. Là-dessus Emmett nous dit que samedi prochain est la soirée Halloween. Alice tape des mains. Charlie propose à Mmes Books de l'emmener y faire un tour. Elle rougit, je ne comprends rien. Emmett rappelle à Edward que l'on a un pari avec applaudimètre. Ils nous regardent tous en nous questionnant du regard.

Esmée me dit que cette après midi, elle m'emmène pour les meubles. Je lui demande plus de détails et elle me répond qu'elle connait le propriétaire par son travail. Je la remercie.

Carlisle lui parle avec Charlie du match des Yankees de cette semaine. Il s'en suit une polémique sur les équipes. Deux groupes se forment, les Yankees et les Red Sox. Ils se confronteront cette aprèm au parc. Sam et Nessie feront partie chacun de leur équipe. Ils sont excités comme des puces.

Jack nous raconte que lors de son contrôle du parc de La Push, il est tombé sur une famille d'ours. Il nous dit que cela fait des années que le parc attendait ce moment. Leah est enthousiaste aussi, elle nous dit qu'avec cette famille, et les loups, les touristes vont affluer.

Angela nous raconte qu'au centre, les ados ont voué un culte à la copine du chef. Je me mets à rougir. Ils ont même fait un truc sur « eyes of the tiger », et qu'ils souhaitent nous en faire profiter. Là bien sûr tout le monde se met à rire.

Ben lui nous annonce qu'il fait parti de l'association du docteur Patch, tout en faisant un signe de tête à Edward. Il commence mercredi, et il nous en dira plus dimanche prochain. Il me demande ce qu'il a fait de mal, je le regarde et ne comprends pas. Là-dessus, il me demande pourquoi il n'a pas eu droit lui aussi au flic postal. Jack se plaint aussi de ce manque d'amour. Je leur dis que j'ai compris et que dimanche prochain si Esmée est d'accord je ferais les lasagnes et que pour changer, on pourrait les manger au loft, enfin si je réussis à faire ce que je veux dans la semaine. Tout le monde est OK.

Mme Books, annonce que l'inauguration de son nouveau magasin a fait un tabac et ce grâce à moi. Elle nous dit que son prénom est Sue et que Mme Books n'est plus d'actualité.

Sam nous raconte qu'il va faire parti de l'équipe de foot ball américain de son école. Il a passé les qualifications cette semaine. L'équipe qui remportera le tournoi, ira voir un match à Seattle. Ils le félicitent.

Nessie, elle dit qu'il y a un garçon, nommé Josh, qui lui tire les couettes. Alors Edward se propose de venir la chercher dans la semaine, disons mardi soir pour rencontrer ce petit diable. Nessie est ravie. Elle se lève pour embrasser Edward. Je suis heureuse. Voyant la réaction de Nessie, Emmett dit qu'il va venir aussi. Nessie lui répond que s'il veut un bisou, il n'a qu'a le demandé. Et que la venue de Papou devrait suffire. Un ange passe au Cullen's. Et dans cet instant de silence, Edward me regarde avec un sourire en forme de banane, il rattrape Nessie et lui fait une myriade de bisous, Esmée et moi avons les larmes aux yeux, les autres sont scotchés. Un aboiement de Black et ça repart.

Carlisle se racle la gorge et nous annonce que la famille d'Alaska arrive dans deux semaines au grand complet. Edward se tend à cette annonce. Alice, Rosalie et Emmett se regardent et font la moue. Jazz lui regarde son assiette et soupire. Esmée dit qu'ils seront là quelques jours, et qu'elle invite tous le monde à venir manger à la maison mercredi en 10.

Sur cette annonce, Edward lance qu'il serait bon de servir le dessert s'il on veut faire cette partie de baseball.

Le dessert d'Angela arrive, elle a préparé un tiramisu. Ben est aux anges.

La conversation reprend un tout autre court, ils parlent de tout et n'importe quoi. Edward prend souvent ma main pour la serrer, l'embrasser, la caresser. Je lui demande à l'oreille pourquoi ce changement. Il me répond que la venue de ses cousins au complet ne l'arrange pas et qu'il m'expliquera ce soir après mes courses avec Esmée.

-On vous retrouve au parc, vous restez sages, dis-je aux enfants.

Nous voilà dans la voiture d'Esmée.

-Esmée, pourquoi la venue de votre famille d'Alaska entraîne toutes ces réactions ?

-Bella, ce n'est pas l'ensemble de la famille qui les fait réagir comme cela. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que Carmen est la sœur adoptive de Carlisle, son mari Eleazar et leurs deux filles, Tanya et Kate. Carlisle est issue d'une noble et riche lignée. Disons que Tanya a une idée précise de son avenir, par rapport à sa condition.

-Je ne comprends pas ?

-Autant Kate est dans le même esprit que mes enfants en ce qui concerne leur statut social, autant Tanya a une haute estime de sa personne.

-Edward fait donc parti de son idée précise dans l'avenir ?

-On peux dire cela comme ça. Bien nous sommes arrivées.

Elle m'emmène dans ce magasin où les meubles sont présentés par style, pièce. Il y a même un ordinateur qui permet de visualisé l'effet final. Elle me laisse faire le tour alors qu'elle parle avec le dirigeant. Elle a un chantier en cours avec lui.

Trois heures plus tard, j'ai repéré tout ce qu'il me faut. Je fais le point avec Esmée et le propriétaire. Esmée m'obtient la livraison gratuite pour vendredi prochain. Je suis surexcitée. À peine sortie du magasin, j'embarque Esmée à l'arrière de l'entrepôt, je l'embrasse et commence ma danse de la victoire. Esmée regarde autour d'elle. Je lui tends les mains et nous dansons toutes les deux. Nous rigolons comme jamais. Puis de retour dans la voiture, nous avons un sourire et une complicité comme jamais. J'aime vraiment Esmée, elle peut être mère, amie, confidente, grande sœur. À chaque instant, elle répond aux besoins de son entourage. Je lui tire mon chapeau, c'est vraiment une femme admirable.

-Bella, je voulais te remercier.

-Et pourquoi Esmée ?

-Tu apportes une stabilité, un bonheur à mon fils. Tu sais il a énormément souffert étant plus jeune. Il s'est renfermé à la suite de cette histoire, il s'est plongé dans ces études, il était méconnaissable. Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, je retrouve mon fils. Je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

-Esmée, je vous remercie de cet aveu, mais je n'ai rien fait qui mérite cela.

-Tu fais beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, tu réussis même a tenir une famille unie tout en leur apportant deux enfants.

Je m'essuie les yeux, cette femme est vraiment trop.

-Non Bella, ne pleure pas. Je ne voulais pas de faire de la peine. Excuse-moi.

-Non Esmée, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce que vous me dites me touche beaucoup. C'est juste, je ne sais pas comment formuler cela.

-Lance les dés, Bella, on comptabilise après.

-Bien, avec ma mère. La relation n'était pas ce que l'on peut nommer comme normale. Je devais gérer la maison, les courses, les enfants, les repas improvisés avec l'équipe, mes études. Lorsque je suis avec vous et que je vois la relation que vous avez entre vous, je vous envie. J'aimerai réussir à créer une telle osmose entre moi et les enfants. Je ne sais pas comment vous faite, vous inspirer l'amour, la sagesse, le respect. J'arrive à vous confier des choses que mon propre père ignore, je n'ai aucune barrière avec vous. Et j'avoue que cela m'effraie un peu. Vous m'avez acceptée avec mes enfants avant même ma relation avec votre fils. Vous ne m'avez jamais jugée, ni les galopins. Et de cela je vous en suis reconnaissante. Mes enfants vous ont adopté aussi bien vous mais Carlisle aussi. Voilà.

Pendant que je vidais mon sac, Esmée s'était garée le long de la route, elle avait arrêté la voiture et elle me fixait.

Une fois mon discours fini, je n'ose pas la regarder, je reste la tête posée sur mes genoux tout en fixant droit devant moi. J'ai une larme aux coin de l'œil, je la chasse de la main. Je sens une main sur mes cheveux, elle me caresse.

-Bella, regarde-moi.

De toutes mes forces et mon appréhension, je relève la tête et la regarde. Elle me sourit, me penche vers elle et me serre dans ses bras.

-Je suis enchantée d'avoir une nouvelle fille ainsi que ces adorables enfants. Ce qui fait de Carlisle et moi des grands-parents comblés avant l'heure.

Je m'effondre dans ses bras, elle me cajole, me parle doucement. Puis lorsque je suis calmée, elle me chuchote que tout ceci est comme ce qui s'est passé à l'arrière du magasin, CONFIDENTIEL.

Je la serre dans mes bras et la remercie. Nous reprenons la route pour le parc.

À peine arrivées, Sam et Nessie me sautent dans les bras pour me raconter leur match. Les Red Sox ont gagné. Edward me regarde, regarde sa mère. Il secoue la tête avec un énorme sourire. Je sais qu'il sait. Merci le CONFIDENTIEL. Comment il fait cela, il arrive à lire dans les pensées où quoi ?

Je rejoins les autres, Edward m'enlace et m'embrasse.

-OK, tout le monde. J'aurais besoin de bras vendredi pour l'arrivée des meubles chez Bella, dit Esmée.

Je la regarde la bouche grande ouverte.

-Une famille sert à cela aussi,me répond-elle.

Je suis émue. Ils sont tous là. Charlie me regarde, il est ému aussi. Il tient la main de Sue. Alice saute partout. Charlie tient la main de Sue. Emmett arrive avec son câlin. Charlie tient la main de Sue. Angela et Ben hoche la tête. Charlie tient la main de Sue. Carlisle a un énorme sourire. Les enfants sautent partout et posent 25 mille questions. Charlie tient la main de Sue. Non mais, ce midi, ils ne se tenaient pas, ni la main, ni le doigt, ni rien.

Je regarde Charlie. Edward est à côté de moi, il me regarde tout en me frottant le bas du dos.

-Je crois que c'est une bonne chose, me souffle-t-il.

Charlie me fixe puis baisse la tête, je souris. Edward m'embrasse la joue.

-Tu me permets, je reviens, lui dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers mon père. Il me voit arriver, il lâche Sue, qui me voit elle aussi. Ils baissent la tête, et papa devient aussi rouge que moi.

-Mme Books, je crois que vous donniez la main à un fichu Cowboy, lui dis-je.

-Bella ! me réplique mon père. Tout est silence autour de nous.

-Bella, je t'assure que je n'ai rien...

-Mme Books, loin de moi l'envie de vous coupez la parole, mais il me semble que je l'ai prise en premier. Donc vous auriez l'obligeance de me laisser finir.

-Oh ! oh ! Je connais ce ton, et je vous assure qu'il est pas de bon augure, dit Emmett. Là-dessus Sam et Nessie se blottissent contre Edward, je continue mon chemin vers Charlie et Sue. Ils baissent la tête tous les deux.

-Je sais que j'aurai dû t'en parler avant Bell's, mais...

-Oh non Monsieur Charlie Swan, sheriff de cette bourgade, ne m'appelez pas comme cela. Vous allez me mettre plus en colère que je ne suis.

-Bella, me dit Edward.

J'arrête ma course, me retourne et le fixe avec mes yeux les plus noirs que j'ai en stock. Je me retourne pour voir Charlie mettre Sue en protection derrière son dos. Il danse d'un pied sur l'autre. Je reprends mon chemin vers eux, puis m'arrête à deux pas devant lui.

Je le fixe, il relève la tête. Je place une main autour de ma taille, et mon index devant son nez.

-Charlie va passer un moment inoubliable, dit Sam et Nessie

-Monsieur Charlie Swan, vous comptiez me le dire quand ?

-Bella, il n'y a pas que lui qui est en faute, me lance Sue.

-Oh Mme Books, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que d'attirer mon attention sur vous. Charlie ?

-Bell's, nous avons pensé t'en parler mais tu es...

-Bon OK, alors maintenant on se tait et on écoute. Tous les deux parce que je le dirais qu'une seule fois. Bien regardez-moi ! OK. Je… suis… super heureuse pour vous. Oh mon Dieu, papa, Sue comme je suis contente. Oh mon papa elle est super Sue. Tu as bien choisie. Sue viens là que je t'embrasse et te souhaite bon courage, par ce que le sheriff de cette bourgade c'est pas un cadeau.

Mon père et Sue me regardent. Ils sont scotchés. Le reste de la troupe rigole comme pas permis.

Je les embrasse, puis fais demi tour et avance vers Edward qui me sourit. Il a toujours les enfants contre lui. Je m'arrête, me retourne, regarde mon père :

-Avoue que je t'ai fais peur. Maintenant, tu n'es plus obligé de te cacher derrière les enfants pour la voir, et je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Tout le groupe est hilare. Emmett annonce qu'il a faim. Esmée déclare qu'il est l'heure de se préparer pour lundi. On commence à se dire au revoir.

Charlie m'annonce qu'il mange avec Sue, je les embrasse. Edward vient manger avec nous.

Le repas est conviviale à table. Edward fait rire les enfants. Nous passons un bon moment. Ensuite j'attaque les douches puis Edward après la demande des enfants leur raconte l'histoire. Je les embrasse et ils vont au lit.

Je retrouve mon aimé dans le canapé. Il a mis un film sur pause. Je ne le connais pas.

-Le groupe d'ado m'a demandé s'il pouvait voir ce film en période cinéma, au Centre. Tyler me l'a prêté et avant de leur répondre il faut que je le visionne alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, me dit-il avec son sourire à faire tomber.

-OK !

Je m'installe contre lui. Il démarre le film. Merde, c'est un film d'horreur, ça coupe, tranche, ça tue de tous les côtés. C'est horrible. J'ai peur. Je me recroqueville, je me cache les yeux, je respire comme une malade. Je n'arrête pas de me dire, c'est un film Bella, ce n'est pas la réalité. Mais la musique n'aide pas. Tout d'un coup, je m'accroche à Edward, je mets ma tête face contre lui. Il positionne ses bras autour de moi, me caresse le dos. J'ai toujours aussi peur. Je finis par me mettre à califourchon sur lui, la tête dans son cou. Bon OK pour moi, changement de programme. Je me mets à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il se tortille. Je continue mon chemin de bisou, sa mâchoire, et de nouveau son cou. Je passe mes mains dans sa chemise. Je la déboutonne petit à petit, tout en embrassant son torse. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, je lui ôte sa chemise.

-Bella, nous sommes dans le salon de ton père.

Je le fixe, il a ce regard de désir. Je lui prends la main, ramasse sa chemise au sol et le conduis dans ma chambre. Il regarde autour de lui, il pose son regard sur mon lit. Je lui souris.

-Laisse-toi faire, dis-je.

Je le mets debout devant moi, je recommence mes caresses, mes bisous, le long de son torse. Je me colle à lui, je sens son désir contre moi. Je lui attrape la nuque le penche vers moi et l'embrasse, hummm, ses lèvres sont brûlantes de désir, il respire fortement. Il pose ses mains sur mes riens. Je lui enlève ses mains et je le fais reculer jusqu'au mur. Je continue mes caresses. Je positionne une main sur la bosse de son pantalon et de l'autre je m'attaque à son bouton.

-Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose, tu ne bouges pas hein !

Je continue mon déshabillage tout doucement, je baisse son pantalon. Je le regarde avec envie. Je lui fais mettre la tête en arrière. Je passe ma main dans son boxer, attrape son sexe et le caresse. Il gémit. Je suis contente de voie que mes attentions lui plaisent.

Je descends son boxer. Il me regarde, je lèche mes lèvres. Je commence à lécher le bout de son sexe, tout doucement. Il penche sa tête en arrière et ferme ses yeux.

-Bella, tu vas me rendre fou.

Je lèche un peu plus de son membre. Je commence à le prendre en bouche, je l'aspire, le tète, prends une partie en moi puis le mets complètement en bouche. Je varie ma vitesse, allant de doucement, à rapide et profond puis à l'effleurement. Il gémit, s'accroche à ce qu'il peut. Il est tout à moi.

-Bella, stop s'il te plaît, je vais...

-Laisse-toi aller et ressens.

Il s'agrippe à mes cheveux. Je continue mes mouvements, je masse ses deux bourses qui sont juste en dessous. Je les aspire en le branlant, puis j'inverse le suce tout en le caressant. Il est de plus en plus dur, son souffle est de plus en plus rapide, je le suce encore, lui prodigue mes meilleurs soins, il est magnifique, je passe mes dents contre son sexe, il se tend, je le suce de plus en plus vite, il se tend encore plus il bouge son bassin, pose sa main sur ma tête. Et il jouit. Son goût est bon je le sens se déverser en moi. Je continue mes mouvements, plus doucement plus profondément.

-Bella, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela.

Je sis fière de moi. Je me relève, le regarde. Il s'approche de moi. Je l'arrête d'une main. Il hausse ses sourcils. Je l'installe sur mon lit. Je mets une musique de fond puis doucement je me déhanche devant lui. Je me mets face à lui, j'ouvre délicatement mon chemisier tout en le fixant. Il est brûlant de désir. Je me trémousse devant lui. Il grogne. Je me retourne, me penche en avant pour lui montrer mon petit cul. Je prends la chaise l'installe devant moi, me positionne sur le côté, mets un pied sur la chaise et doucement, je baisse mon bas. Ensuite je recommence avec l'autre jambe. Une fois enlevé, je m'approche de lui, je le pousse de mon pied jusqu'au fond du lit. Il se recule en grognant. Je monte sur le lit à quatre pattes tout en avançant vers lui, je lèche mes lèvres. Je m'arrête à quelques millimètre de ses lèvres.

-J'ai envie de toi, de te sentir en moi.

Puis je m'installe de façon à ce que mes fesses soient devant ses yeux, je remonte ma jupe et commence à baisser mon tanga en dentelle. Je vois son sexe se dresser de plus en plus.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, j'ai tellement envie d'être en toi, tu es si belle.

Je me mets face à lui, mets ma poitrine tout à côté de ses lèvres, je dégrafe mon soutien-gorge, puis je passe mes mains dessus, je les caresse doucement, je penche ma tête en arrière tout en gémissant. Je suis nue devant lui, il a du mal à se tenir, alors je lui fais sucer mon doigt, puis je le positionne sur mon sein, touche mon téton. Doucement je descends mon doigt pour venir caresser mon bouton de plaisir, je gémis. Il n'en peut plus. Il s'avance vers moi, me couche sur le dos et commence à me dévorer.

-Je pensais plus que tu allais venir, lui soufflai-je.

-Oh mais ce que tu peux être vilaine, je vais te faire crier et jouir comme jamais.

J'en mouille encore plus, il s'attaque à mon corps, ma bouche, mon cou, ce petit coin sous mon oreille. Puis il descend, il attaque mes seins et sa main descend vers mon sexe. J'ai les sensations qui sont décuplées. J'ai tellement envie de l'avoir en moi.

-Edward, s'il te plaît.

-Oh non, lorsque l'on a été vilaine, on est puni.

Il descend sa bouche sur mon ventre, puis passe sur mes hanches. Il introduit deux doigts en moi, il commence ses mouvements, je me cambre. Il continue son chemin sans toucher à mon bouton de plaisir.

-S'il te plaît, prends-le.

-Que veux-tu Bella ?

-S'il te plaît, prends-le.

-Dis-moi.

-Prends-le, mon clito putain ! et là il s'exécute. Oh mon Dieu c'est trop bon.

-Chut, je t'interdis de crier. Maintenant tu vas te tourner et mettre à quatre pattes.

Je m'exécute, il replace ses doigts en moi.

-Oh seigneur !

Il me tape la fesse en me disant de me taire.

Je me couvre la bouche avec la couette. Il se positionne derrière moi. Il place son membre à mon entrée et tout doucement, il entre en moi. Je crie dans ma couette. Il ressort complètement, je me dandine devant lui, il recommence son manège tout doucement, et une fois au fond il ressort d'un coup. Je geins, il se penche sur moi et me dit de me blottir contre la couette. Il attend que je sois en place et me pénètre d'un coup, de toute sa longueur, il bouge en moi de plus en plus vite. Il s'accroche à mes hanches, et me bouge avec lui. Je crie dans ma couette, il bouge encore et encore, tape au fond de moi. C'est tellement bon. Il me dit de caresser mon clito, je m'exécute et après quelques mouvements je pars au septième ciel. Je hurle son prénom. Il continue ses mouvements toujours aussi profondément et le sens venir en moi. Il se cambre pour se positionner le plus loin possible en moi.

Il m'embrasse le dos, le cou, se retire de moi. Puis nous nous mettons en position câlin. Il nous couvre avec cette couette. Il m'embrasse encore et encore tout en me caressant le dos.

Nous somme bien, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, il m'appelle :

-Bella ?

-Humm ?

-Je voulais te parler de Tanya, tu sais la cousine d'Alaska !

-Je t'écoute, je me redresse de façon à pouvoir le regarder.

-Elle va être infernale avec toi, et elle risque d'être d'une méchanceté comme tu n'en as jamais vu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons qu'elle a toujours eu des vues sur moi. Et elle est assez longue à comprendre. J'ai beau mettre de la distance entre nous, des fois elle atteint des sommets dans la stupidité. C'est une personne perfide et manipulatrice. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal.

-OK, disons que je suis prévenue.

-Bella, promets-moi que quoi qu'il se passe, tu me parleras ?

-Edward, tu me fais peur.

-S'il te plaît.

-Bien si c'est si important pour toi, je te promets.

-Merci, bonne nuit mon amour.

-Bonne nuit mon aimé.


	20. Chapter 20

Encore un loupé de ma part, donc un chapitre bonus.

Les personnages lui appartiennent encore, sacrée Stephenie Meyers

**CHAPITRE 20 : Discussion**

Good morning Forks, il est 7h30. Allez debout les chanceux. Il faut se préparer pour aller travailler. Sous cette journée de pluie, je vous offre le bonheur de vous réveiller avec « Georgia on my mind » du super Ray Charles.

Je sens des bras se resserrer autour de moi.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour mon aimé.

Il m'embrasse, ce n'est que du bonheur. On est en mode « je me réveille en douceur ».

Des petits pas se font entendre, la porte s'ouvre et des bruits me parviennent :

-Bonjour, Mamoun. Bonjour, Papou, disent les enfants.

-Bonjour mes anges.

-Bonjour les loulous.

Ils montent sur notre lit et s'installent.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

-Bonjour les… enfants, nous dit Charlie. Je prépare le petit déjeuner, Edward tu prends quoi ?

-Bonjour Charlie, café s'il vous plaît, dit Edward en ouvrant un œil.

La porte se referme. Edward me regarde, regarde les enfants, et regarde la pièce autour de nous.

-Oh merde Bella, j'ai dormi ici.

-On dirait, Edward respire, et les mots pas beaux ne sont pas utilisés ici… OK les anges dans la cuisine, j'arrive.

-Oui, Mamoun, la porte se referme. Edward se cache dans mon cou.

-Bella, il part à quelle heure ton père ?

-Mr Cullen aurait-il peur de rencontrer le shérif de Forks au petit déj ?

-Il me semble que comme tout shérif, il est armé.

-Je te défendrais, tu viens sous la douche avec moi.

-Je ne crois pas noooooooooooooooon.

-Edward, crois-moi, la pièce la plus sûre est la salle de bains. Je ne crois pas qu'il va venir te chercher sous le jet d'eau alors que nous y sommes tous les deux. Par contre si tu reste seul dans la chambre…

-OK je te suis.

Une fois la douche prise, nous descendons à la cuisine. Charlie a préparé le petit déjeuner. Les enfants ont fini, je les envois donc s'habiller et se brosser les dents.

-Bella, tu vas au loft ce soir ?

-Oui après le Book's, les meubles arrivent vendredi et j'aimerai avoir fini les murs.

-Bien, Bella, il faut que je te dise que Laurent est sorti de l'hôpital, James lui est toujours hospitalisé.

-Et…

-Laurent a parlé, ce sont eux qui ont mis le feu à l'entrepôt.

-Mais pourquoi, comment ont-ils su ?

-Le pourquoi ça je ne sais pas. Le comment, ils ont dû en entendre parler au Book's. Toujours est-il que je n'aime pas te savoir seule avec les enfants, alors si tu peux garder cela sur toi, c'est une bombe aux poivres.

-Papa, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu me connais avec tous ces machins, je...

-Dis toi que c'est pour rassurer ton vieux père.

-Je t'accompagnerais, dit Edward.

-Non, je ne veux pas Edward. Tu as des choses à faire et me servir de garde du corps ne fait pas parti de tes attributions.

-Bella s'il te plaît.

-Bon ça suffit. Je garde mon téléphone sur moi, j'ai une bombe aux poivres et je sais me défendre. Donc sujet clos.

-Les enfants c'est l'heure allez oust, on se dépêche.

-Papou, tu n'oublies pas que tu viens me chercher ce soir, dit Nessie

-Promis, lui dit-il. Je serais là.

Les enfants embrassent Charlie, Edward puis se dirigent vers la voiture.

-Edward, tu commence à 9h00, il me semble qu'un deuxième café te ferrait du bien.

Je regarde Charlie, lui fait les gros yeux, puis je m'approche de lui en lui chuchotant « Charlie si tu me le fais fuir, je te jure que… non je préfère te laisser deviner », puis je me dirige vers Edward, me penche pour l'embrasser et lui dis « Courage, son arme de service n'est pas accrocher à sa ceinture » et je l'embrasse.

-Appelle-moi mon aimé, et bonne journée à vous deux, leur dis-je en fermant la porte.

**Edward pov**

Elle vient de me faire passer un moment inoubliable. C'est fou ce qu'elle est douée pour les choses de l'amour. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Elle est ma déesse du sexe, ma muse de la jouissance, elle est la femme de ma vie. Je la cale contre moi.

Il faut que je la mette en garde contre cette morue de Tanya. Il faut qu'elle comprenne que cette sorcière risquera le tout pour lui faire du mal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents l'ont invitée. Avec son obsession, elle n'en démord pas depuis qu'elle est petite. J'espère qu'Alice, Kate et Rose vont réussir à la tenir. J'ai tellement peur de la perdre, je ne le supporterai pas. Oh non Tanya ne me fera pas cela.

Ça y est elle me promet, me promet de me parler de tout.

J'entends la radio, puis Ray Charles, j'adore ce mec. Bella est dans mes bras, je suis au ciel. Les enfants nous disent bonjour, OK on doit être au studio. Je me rendors.

-Bonjour les… enfants, nous dit Charlie. Je prépare le petit déjeuner, Edward tu prends quoi ?

-Bonjour Charlie, café s'il vous plaît.

Comment ça, « bonjour Charlie », il fait quoi au studio et pourquoi il veut faire mon petit déj. J'ouvre un œil, Bella est devant moi, elle est belle, les enfants, OK jusque là tout va bien. Mais c'est quoi cette pièce, je suis où là ? Et pourquoi ce n'est pas la chambre du studio. Réfléchis, regarde, observe. C'est la chambre de Bella, oh merde j'ai dormi ici.

-Oh merde Bella, j'ai dormi ici.

-On dirait, Edward respire, et les mots pas beaux ne sont pas utilisés ici… OK les anges dans la cuisine, j'arrive.

Elle me répond sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Oh putain la honte ! Son père vient de me choper à poil dans le lit de sa fille avec les enfants. Oh putain merde.

Je me cache dans son cou, OK, bon allez courage mon gars ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer, non pas question, je ne bouge pas et je vais attendre qu'il parte.

-Bella, il part à quelle heure ton père ?

-Mr Cullen aurait il peur de rencontrer le shérif de Forks au petit déj.

Elle rigole ou quoi ? merde Bella c'est ton père et il est flic. C'est un cowboy ce mec.

-Il me semble que comme tout shérif, il est armé

-Je te défendrais, tu viens sous la douche avec moi.

-Je ne crois pas noooooooooooooooon.

Il manquerait plus que cela, que je la fasse crier sous la douche, elle est folle où elle veut me faire tuer.

-Edward, crois-moi, la pièce la plus sûre est la salle de bains. Je ne crois pas qu'il va venir te chercher sous le jet d'eau alors que nous y sommes tous les deux. Par contre si tu reste seul dans la chambre…

Tout compte fait elle n'a pas tort, jamais il oserait rentrer avec Bella sous la douche, bien Ed tu te caches derrière ta femme, ma femme, oui j'aime cette annotation enfin si je survis à ce matin. Il va me tuer c'est sûr.

-OK je te suis.

Je descends en tenant Bella, s'il voit que je me tiens contre elle, il ne tirera pas. OK mission on se fait tout petit et tout gentil. Il lui parle, Edward tu te tais tu bois ton café et tu prends le large. Ouais on va la jouer comme cela.

C'est quoi ce bordel, comment ça ils ont mis le feu à l'entrepôt. Je relève la tête de mon café. Charlie a l'air soucieux. Il insiste sur le fait qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle soit seule, il lui donne une bombe aux poivres. Elle va s'en foutre un coup toute seule avec sa chance. OK, je vais la surveiller. Après tout c'est un flic et s'il s'inquiète c'est qu'il y a matière. Non mais je vais faire le chevalier et sauver ma princesse.

-Je t'accompagnerais, dis-je sans relever la tête.

-Non, je ne veux pas Edward. Tu as des choses à faire et me servir de garde du corps ne fait pas parti de tes attributions.

Non mais elle plaisante ou quoi ? son père l'a met en garde et elle, elle ne veut pas de moi. N'importe quoi, OK on la joue soft, elle n'est pas du genre à céder si on crie.

-Bella s'il te plaît.

-Bon ça suffit. Je garde mon téléphone sur moi, j'ai une bombe aux poivres et je sais me défendre. Donc sujet clos.

Ça y est les deux pieds dans le plat, bien joué Ed, tu l'as mise en colère. Bon il faudra que tu te rattrapes. De toute façon, il faut que je trouve un truc pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Réfléchis, réfléchis, OK j'y penserai après mon deuxième café. Le matin ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

-Papou, tu n'oublies pas que tu viens me chercher ce soir, dit Nessie.

Oh oui c'est vrai, je prends mon téléphone et me le marque en rendez-vous. Il ne faut pas que je le loupe ce rendez-vous là.

-Promis, je serais là.

J'embrasse les loups, ils sont trop choux ceux là.

-Edward, tu commence à 9h00, il me semble qu'un deuxième café te ferrait du bien.

Hein quoi, ça y est il va me tuer, adieu maman, papa, mes frères et sœurs. Je vous aime. Bella oh ma belle tu vas me sortir de là.

Elle parle à Charlie, il me fixe avec amusement, il va me bouffer. Oh elle s'approche de moi.

-Courage, son arme de service n'est pas accrocher à sa ceinture.

Super merci beaucoup, cela m'aide énormément. Je le sens je vais tomber je suis tout blanc.

Elle m'embrasse, le dernier bisou.

-Appelle-moi mon aimé, et bonne journée à vous deux.

Elle claque la porte, j'entends son rire. Bon allez Edward, il faut assurer sur ce coup là. Il ne veut peut-être pas te tuer. De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix.

-Un autre café ?

-Oui merci.

-Edward, j'ai une multitude de chose à te dire. Mais tout d'abord il faut que tu saches une chose. Je suis un père, mais j'ai aussi été un fils, un amant et un mari. Donc je vais essayer de te parler comme j'aurai aimé qu'on le fasse avec moi. Si je vais trop loin dans mon discours, excuse-moi, il n'y a pas de texte tout prévu pour ces choses là. Tu es un gars bien, donc je pense que tu sauras réfléchir au fond de ce que je vais te dire.

Ça y est la conversation de beau-père à futur beau-fils arrive, je la redoute. Bon soyons honnête après tout, il l'est lui avec moi, il m'annonce que ça risque de saigner mais au moins il est honnête. Allez c'est une chose à passer, c'est comme toutes les premières fois. Cela fait parti du rituel. Allez Ed, relève la tête et affronte-le. Je suis sûr que c'est aussi dur pour lui que ça ne l'est pour toi. Courage Ed, on est avec toi.

Je relève la tête de mon café, il m'observe. Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il attend mon top départ. Attention, pied dans le startingblock, à vos marques, près :

-Je vous écoute Charlie.

-Je te remercie. Bon tout d'abord ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Mais au vu de la relation que tu entretiens avec ma fille, qui d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin évolue à chaque instant. J'ai besoin de te mettre en garde. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tue.

Gloups, merci ça c'est fait.

-Bella n'est pas une fille ordinaire, c'est la seule fille que j'ai et par conséquent je l'aime plus que tout. C'est-à-dire, plus que je n'ai aimé n'importe qu'elle femme dans ma vie. Je l'aime beaucoup plus encore et je t'assure que j'ai déjà été amoureux. Bella est une femme bien, elle a vécu beaucoup de chose pour son âge. Elle a été abandonnée par sa mère, puis elle a dû s'occuper d'elle seule, car je n'étais pas beaucoup présent. Elle a toujours eu les pieds sur terre, elle a toujours été en avance par rapport aux autres. Elle en a souffert de plus de façon que tu ne l'imagines. En fin de ces études, elle pensait retrouver sa mère, elle est partie pleine d'attente, mais malheureusement, elle s'est retrouvée mère à son tour. Elle a tout géré, elle ne s'est jamais plainte, elle a assuré. Elle les aime ses enfants. Même si elle ne les a pas portés, ses enfants viennent d'elle. Et souvent je les considère comme mes petits enfants. J'ai entendu qu'ils t'appellent Papou, ce surnom, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi pour eux, et là je ne te parle pas seulement des enfants. En acceptant ce titre, tu les acceptes pour la vie entière. En as-tu conscience ? je l'espère pour toi. Elle ne supportera pas que tu les fasses souffrir. Elle te démolira, elle se fera du mal à elle-même en te blessant, mais elle le fera. Devant les enfants, tu ne verras rien ressortir d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle est seule. Oh mon Dieu, je ne te le souhaite pas. Je n'aurai même plus de matière pour te tuer.

Re-gloups, là il commence à me faire flipper.

-OK alors voilà, je vais te demander une chose. Tu vas bien réfléchir à ce que tu vas me dire car il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Je vais te demander de réfléchir à la relation que tu veux avoir avec Bella, et si tu es sûr de toi, alors je t'accepte comme fils. Si tu as ne serait- ce qu'un doute, je te demanderais de la laisser partir maintenant, oh bien sûr le mal est déjà fait mais il est encore récupérable. Les cartes sont dans tes mains, Edward. Oh encore un détail, je suis obligé de te dire pour être tout a fait honnête avec toi, que j'ai enquêté sur toi et ta famille. C'est illégal et je le sais, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser ma fille comme ça, donc d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de cela et ensuite, il y a un truc que je n'ai pas saisi, tu es fiché comme divorcé ? J'espère que Bella est au courant de cela. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans les cordes, elle a rétamé mon adjoint en 5 rounds alors qu'elle venait de faire une heure de cardio. Je sais que tu en étais à l'origine, mais elle ne m'en a rien dit et apparemment elle t'a pardonné. Elle n'est pas du genre à pardonner alors tiens-toi le pour dit. Tu avais un joker et tu l'as déjà utilisé.

OK il a vidé son sac, il a été des plus limpides.

-Charlie, tout d'abord je tiens à vous remerciez de votre franchise avec moi, elle me va droit au cœur. Ensuite par rapport à mon divorce, Bella connait toute l'histoire et je veux bien vous la raconter mais une autre fois. Ensuite j'ai déjà réfléchi à tout cela avant de m'engager. Ma mère m'a déjà alerté sur la place que j'occuperai pour ces enfants, et je pense que j'y ai bien réfléchi. Et pour finir, je ne vous demanderai pas la main de votre fille demain, mais j'accepte la place de fils que vous m'offrez. Notre relation a besoin de bases solides, de conversations, et de compromis, et seulement après je viendrais vous demandez sa main. Voilà Charlie, je vous ai répondu, mais je pense que les mots ne sont pas suffisant, je pense que les gestes parlent plus, alors bien sûr je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne jamais m'engueuler avec Bella, mais ce que je peux vous promettre par contre est de toujours essayer de faire ce qu'il me semble juste pour nous.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je lui tends la main, il se lève, j'en fais de même. Il me tend la sienne et tout en m'attrapant il me serre contre lui.

-Bienvenue mon fils et ne me déçois pas.

-Merci Charlie.

Je prends ma veste, me dirige vers la porte, attrape la poignée, et là avant de sortir, je reviens en cuisine.

-Charlie ?

-Oui.

-Cette conversation tout à l'heure à propos de Laurent et James, vous sembliez inquiet.

-Je le suis Edward, Laurent a dit que James ferait tout pour se venger de Bella et toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est fou, et sa j'en suis sûr.

-Charlie pour votre enquête personnelle, regardez auprès de Victoria Blood et Jessica Stanley. Bonne journée Charlie, je m'occupe d'envoyer les ados ce soir chez Bella.

-Bonne journée Edward.

Je monte dans ma voiture, il est 11h30. Et bah dis donc. Pour quelqu'un qui ne parle pas, il ne s'est pas loupé avec moi. Je pense que je m'en suis sorti. Je démarre fais 2km et m'arrête sur le bas-côté. J'attrape mon téléphone.

-Hey beauté.

-Bonjour mon aimé, je suis contente tu sois en vie.

-Merci pour le coup de main soit dit en passant. Oh je te kidnappe ce midi, je t'emmène au restaurant.

-OK prends-moi dans une demie heure.

-À vos ordres Madame.

Je redémarre, me gare devant le Book's. Elle est là, elle s'active dans le magasin, elle range les rayons. Elle est magnifique. J'attrape mon téléphone :

-Jane c'est Edward.

-...

-Oui, écoute j'ai besoin que tu envoies les ados ce soir au Book's pour 17H30.

-...

-Ouais le même groupe. Je te remercie. Je reviens vers 14h15.

-...

-OK merci Jane.

La portière de ma voiture s'ouvre, C'est Bella. Elle monte et m'embrasse goulument, amoureusement.

-Bella, si tu veux manger ce midi, nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

-OK, et elle s'installe à côté de moi, tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule et sa main sur ma cuisse. Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Surprise.

-Edward je hais les surprises.

-Je sais.

Direction Port Angeles.

Je lui ouvre la portière, elle descend en me lançant un regard noir. Je ris.

Je lui montre un tout petit endroit, elle hausse les sourcils.

-Tu me fais confiance, Bella ?

-Oui, et je la sens frémir d'avoir senti mon souffle sur son cou.

Cette fille va me tuer.

Je la conduis vers cette toute petite entrée, je lui ouvre la porte. Elle entre elle a des yeux ronds comme des billes, elle me regarde m'embrasse la joue et sourit.

-Edward, comment as-tu su ?

-J'ai mes sources. Installe-toi, je t'en prie, je lui tire la chaise, je salue le patron.

-Edward Cullen, et bien ça alors. Ça fait une paye. Tu joues ce midi.

Je regarde Bella, elle a un regard intense.

-Peut-être une ou deux pour le dessert.

-Super !

Ma Bella me regarde avec désir.

Le patron s'occupe de nous, je commande pour Bella. Elle me dévisage.

-Tu as intérêt de me dire qui est ta source ?

-Secret d'état mon amour.

Nous mangeons les yeux dans les yeux. C'est adorable de la voir faire, elle regarde partout autour d'elle. À chaque regard, elle a des yeux d'enfant. Elle est magnifique.

**Bella Pov**

-Tu me fais confiance, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle sur mon cou me fait frémir. J'ai déjà ma petite culotte d'humide rien que de l'entendre au téléphone alors avec son souffle sur mon cou. Oh my god. Pense à autre chose Bella.

Il me conduit vers une toute petite porte, elle ne paye pas de mine. Je le regarde, il sourit. Il a ce sourire si particulier qui fait de lui un homme sûr de lui.

Il ouvre la porte, j'avance de quelques pas. Oh mon Dieu. C'est magnifique. C'est un endroit cosy, avec des couleurs feutrées. Il y a des peintures, sculptures, esquisses sur les murs. Il y a une scène dans la pénombre avec piano. J'adore cet endroit. Je le regarde, lui embrasse la joue et je souris, bêtement mais je suis si bien.

-Edward, comment as-tu su ?

-J'ai mes sources.

-Tu parles, tu vas tout me dire. C'est mon endroit. Celui où je rêvais de venir. J'en avais entendu parler de ce club d'artiste.

-Installe-toi, je t'en prie, il me tire la chaise comme une dame de ce monde, merci Esmée de l'éducation que tu as donné à tes enfants. Tiens il connait le patron.

-Edward Cullen, et bien ça alors. Ça fait une paye. Tu joues ce midi.

Je le regarde, il voit dans mon regard que j'attends que cela. Vas-y bébé joue pour moi.

-Peut-être une ou deux pour le dessert.

-Super.

Je n'aurai pas mieux dit.

Il me commande ma pizza préférée, comment sait-il cela. Il ne me semble pas lui en avoir parler. Sa source oh toi tu vas vendre la mèche, foi de Bella.

-Tu as intérêt de me dire qui est ta source ?

-Secret d'état mon amour.

Je suis éblouie par ce que je vois, je suis à mille lieux de ma vie normale. Partout où je pose les yeux, il y a une œuvre, magnifique de surcroit. Je suis dans un magasin de jouets spécialement adapté pour moi. J'essaye d'imprimer le plus de choses possible, je veux dessiner tout cela.

Je le regarde intensément, il est si adorable avec moi, si attentionné.

-Edward, tu as passé toute la matinée avec mon père ?

-Oui ma douce.

-Dis-moi.

-Oh non jeune Swan, si tu voulais savoir tu n'avais qu'à rester.

-Allez, je sais que Charlie t'a fait la morale, dis-moi.

-Charlie est un bon père Bella, il a dit et fait ce qu'il lui semblait juste pour toi et les enfants.

-Il ne t'a pas sorti le discours du père aimant sa fille, qui va te tuer si tu lui fais du mal.

-Bella, Bella, je te croyais plus maligne que cela. Écoutes c'était une conversation constructive. Vraiment tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela. Charlie t'aime et aime les enfants comme les siens. Si vraiment tu veux tout savoir, je te le dirais mais pas pour le moment. Ce moment est à nous, alors profitons de cet instant, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord Edward, mais tu me le diras. Ainsi que le nom de ta source, je lui fais mon sourire ravageur. Il secoue la tête et se met à rire.

Il se lève, me prend par la main et m'emmène sur la scène. Il s'installe sur le banc du piano et me fais signe de m'installer près de lui. Je me pose tout en douceur. Je le regarde, il me sourit. Il se concentre sur les touches noires et blanches devant lui. Il ferme les yeux. Crispe ses doigts, les étend le plus possible et un air s'élève tout doucement. Je reconnais cet air c'est lettre à Élise. Ses doigts se promène littéralement sur le clavier, ils sembles voler au-dessus des touches. Il joue admirablement bien. Je ferme les yeux, je suis en voyage, je vole au-dessus du piano. Tout d'un coup la musique change, elle devient plus rapide, c'est Debussy, rêverie. Oh mon Dieu, c'est sensuel, irréel. Puis une autre musique, je ne la connais pas, elle est pleine de tristesse, puis de la joie de l'espoir, de questionnement. Il me l'a murmurée en revenant de la ruelle lorsqu'il me tenait dans ses bras. Elle me touche, elle est magnifique. Il me regarde j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, il sourit me demande si j'aime je lui dis oui, qu'elle est magnifique. Puis il me joue « Bleu Moon », version piano bar jazz. C'est léger, plein d'espoir, j'adore. Puis « Cheek to Cheek ». Pour cette dernière le patron nous rejoint pour le fouet sonore. Il fini par « Somewere over the rainbow ». Et là je mets à chanter, c'est ma chanson. Il me regarde, sourit. Je ne suis plus dans un bar, nous sommes tous les deux devant un piano lui à jouer et moi à chanter. Je ne me questionne pas, on se regarde, on ne se lâche pas. Il sourit de plus en plus. Il est magnifique. C'est un moment magique, puis la musique s'arrête doucement, et la salle applaudit. Nous sortons de notre transe. Il m'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'il peut y mettre. Il n'y a pas de sexe juste de l'émotion et du sentiment. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, je le regarde au fond des yeux, de ses magnifiques yeux vert, je l'embrasse.

-Je t'aime Mr Cullen Edward.

Il me regarde intensément il se lève et me caresse le visage, il s'approche de ma bouche. Prend ma lèvre avec les siennes. Il me regarde.

-Je t'aime Mlle Isabella Swan.

Nous nous embrassons plus intensément que jamais. Il pose son front sur le mien. La salle nous regarde, je suis toute rouge. Il me prend la main m'emmène au bord de la salle.

-Mlle Isabella Swan, mesdames, messieurs.

Et là il y a un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je me sens rouge et encore rouge n'est pas le mot.

Le patron s'avance.

-Mr Cullen Edward.

Et les gens applaudissent de nouveau, il salue comme un pro. Il me traîne avec lui pour me descendre de scène.

-Il va falloir penser à rentrer, me dit-il.

Oh merde j'avais oublié, j'ai une vie en dehors de ce club.

Edward se dresse devant le patron, ce dernier lui offre le repas en échange de ce moment que nous venons de lui offrir. Il demande à Edward son téléphone, il lui tend. Il se tourne, bidouille un truc et tout en lui rendant, il lui dit que c'est dans la boite. Je ne comprends rien. Le patron nous salue et nous dit de revenir quand nous le souhaitons.

Je sors de là dans les bras d'Edward, je me sens bien. Il me remonte en voiture, commence à rouler.

-Stop, stop, il faut que tu t'arrêtes.

Il se gare sur le bas-côté de la route, il me demande si tout va bien.

Je le sens inquiet ! je sors de la voiture, je me mets sur le bas-côté et je commence ma danse de la victoire, il rigole, je me défoule, je saute, tourne, danse, virevolte. Il sort de la voiture, je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse comme jamais.

Nous remontons en voiture, il a les lèvres gonflées de désir. Il me dépose devant le Book's. Je descends, sort de la voiture, ferme la portière. Je tape au carreau, il ouvre.

-Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

Il se penche me donne un bisou.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan.

Je rentre dans la boutique, Sue me regarde et rien qu'à me voir elle a le smile.

Je prends mon téléphone et lui envois « n'oublies pas ton rendez-vous à la sortie des écoles. Je t'attends au loft. Merci pour ce merveilleux moment. Je t'aime. B »

Je pends mon manteau au patère, je suis encore au club. Que de bonheur, je danse entre les rayons.

-Bella ton groupe d'histoire arrive dans un quart d'heure.

-Oui merci Sue. Dites Sue cela vous dérange si je mets de la musique de piano bar.

-Bonne idée Bella, comme cela au moins j'aurai le son à l'image, me dit-elle en souriant

-Merci Sue.

Il est 17h30, le groupe d'histoire vient de repartir. Le carillon sonne alors que je suis en train de ranger ma séance.

Je me tourne et je vois mon groupe d'ado, Tyler, Eric, Mike, et Edward ainsi que mes enfants.

Nessie me saute dans les bras. Je regarde Edward. Il baisse la tête, je me reporte donc sur ma fille.

-Mamoun, tu pourras remercier Papou, il a fait du super boulot avec Mickaël. Il est devenu tout rouge. Et il est parti en pleurant et en criant que plus jamais il ne me toucherait.

-Et bien je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Je ferais donc ce que tu m'as demandé.

J'embrasse mes enfants. Sam me dit que son match est pour samedi à 14h.

-Bien tu le noteras sur le calendrier du frigo, comme cela pas d'oubli.

-Oh non Mamoun, ce n'est pas la peine, Papou a dit qu'il viendrait avec Emmett et les ados.

-Bon et bien si ma présence n'est pas désirée, je m'en remettrais,

Edward lève le regard et me fixe intensément. Je peux percevoir une note de tristesse. Je lui souris. OK merci les gars, mais que faites-vous ici ?

-Oh, Bella. Le chef a dit qu'on te donnerait un coup de main pour la peinture du loft tous les soirs de la semaine.

-Oh, tous les soirs de la semaine, le chef a dit cela ? je relève la tête et fixe d'autant plus Edward. Il me fait un sourire contrit. Et bien merci de votre présence. C'est super sympa. Et pour commencer, le chef va vous emmener sur le terrain avec les enfants, comme cela vous aller attaquer la première couche dans les chambres des enfants. Et ce chef si attentionné va revenir me chercher à 18h30 pour que je puisse vous aider aussi.

-Oui Bella.

-Merci, les garçons.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais en réserve. Je suis folle de rage. Je vais donc boire un coup et finir ma journée jusqu'à ce que je le tue dans moins d'une heure maintenant.

Edward a embarqué la tribu en me dévisageant du regard, il a avalé sa salive. Il a remarqué que je ne suis plus aussi heureuse que ce midi, et pour cause.

Une fois la tribu partie, Sue s'approche de moi.

-Allez viens, un café ne sera pas du luxe !

-Sue c'est gentil, mais mon contrat est jusqu'à 18h30, donc je travaille jusqu'à 18h30.

-Bella, ta patronne te dit café, alors café et on ne discute pas.

-Oui patronne.

Elle m'emmène dans ce café où je l'ai rencontrée la première fois. Elle dit bonjour à sa copine et me fait asseoir à la même place que j'occupais avec mes enfants.

-Que de chemin parcouru depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu ici.

-Oui Sue, vous avez raison.

Je me revoie avec mes enfants entendant cette dame demander à l'autre dans quel groupe jouait Debussy et raconté son histoire de Kâmasûtra. Je souris. Je me revois aussi dans cette ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue en train de danser la danse de la victoire. Puis Edward et Emmett accoudés au mur.

-Tu sais Bella, les hommes qui nous aiment, peuvent avoir dix mille façons de nous aimer, de nous protéger, de nous construire notre avenir. À partir du moment où ils aiment, les hommes sont différents. Et je pense que ce n'est pas un mal. S'ils ne nous le montraient pas, on serait vexées de leur manque d'attachement. Alors comment savoir que faire et où s'arrêter. N'oublie pas les hommes viennent de Mars et nous de Vénus.

-Merci Sue, c'est gentil de plaider la cause Cullen avec moi.

-Bella, ce petit t'aime et ça se voit.

-Je sais Sue, il me l'a dit.

-Allez on le boit ce café. Et là nous passons un moment à parler de tout et de rien. Enfin surtout de Charlie. Je lui raconte les péripéties de ce dernier. Je lui fais un dossier béton. Sue en est ravie. C'est une femme merveilleuse.

18h30

Edward est devant le magasin, il m'attend appuyer sur sa voiture. Je l'appelle, il nous voit arriver. Nous rigolons comme deux copines. Edward sourit. Il m'embrasse, embrasse Sue qui lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille. Il la salue de la tête et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-À demain Sue.

-À demain Bella.

Edward ouvre la portière de la voiture, je m'installe, et il referme la portière. Il fait le tour de la voiture. Il s'installe.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexée tout à l'heure Bella, me dit-il aussitôt installé.

-Et je peux savoir précisément de quoi vous vous excusez Mr Cullen ?

-Euh tu veux dire entre les ados, le match de Sam où le fait que j'ai terrorisé un gosse de 6 ans ?

-Edward, je me fiche que ce gosse soit terrorisé quoi que je suis sûre que même sans le faire pleurer tu aurais réussi ta mission, j'espère juste que ses parents ne sont pas trop baraqués. Je suis heureuse que tu ailles au match avec Sam, bien que j'aurai aimé venir avec vous. Disons que je me suis sentie en touche, mais ce contact est nécessaire. Donc en y réfléchissant, non je ne t'en veux pas. Mais que tu me maternes avec les ados, chez moi. Même si ton intention est louable, je pense que toi et Charlie faites vent de rien. Et pour tout te dire, j'aurai préféré que tu me présentes cela autrement qu'en me l'imposant de force.

-Bella, je t'aime et je ne m'en remettrais pas si quelque chose de mal t'arriverait

-Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Mais j'ai toujours mené ma barque seule, j'ai des difficultés lorsque quelqu'un prend des décisions pour moi, même si pour cette personne ça part d'un bon sentiment. J'ai besoin de temps pour admettre et te laisser faire cela, alors s'il te plaît vas-y doucement ou encore tu me parles de tes peurs parce que Sue ne te sauvera pas toujours.

-Je crois que l'on vient d'avoir notre première mise au point, me dit-il en me prenant le visage dans ses mains. Il m'approche de lui, colle son front au mien. Je te promets de ne jamais te faire de mal, Bella, et il m'embrasse. Il me demande l'autorisation d'approfondir ce baiser, chose que je lui cède sans attendre. Le baiser est passionné, il fait remonté les papillons dans mon ventre, j'ai chaud, j'ai envie de lui. Je gémis. Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi, me dit-il de sa voix rauque pleine de désir.

-Hummm. Oui, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi, contre moi. Mais là j'ai une maison pleine d'enfants et d'ados qui m'attendent, alors…

Il se sépare de moi, remet sa tignasse en place. Soupire, et démarre la voiture.

Arrivés au loft, je me mets en tenue de combat. Les deux chambres sont finies, ils ont fait un super boulot.

-Bella, chef, on a fini et c'est sec, nous dit Eric.

-OK alors avec moi, sauf Tyler, tu veux bien aller chercher le rétro dans ma voiture s'il te plaît, merci.

Je les emmène dans la chambre de Sam.

-À chacun vos crayons, je leur distribue un crayon plâtre chacun, ils me regardent avec leur crayon en main et attendent.

Eric arrive avec le rétro, je l'installe, il projette sa lumière blanche sur le mur le plus grand. Je place le calque dessus et voilà mon dessin en perspective de la forêt amazonienne sur le mur. J'attrape mon crayon, ils me regardent tous et je me mets à repasser sur la projection des traits. Au bout de 2 min à peu près :

-Vous comptez me regarder ou vous êtes là pour m'aider ?

Et là comme une troupe chacun se met à repasser sur ce trait.

Vers la fin je me recule, l'effet est sensationnel. À chacun leur tour ils se reculent pour voir leur chef d'œuvre. Ils sont scotchés.

-Merci à tous, je me mets à faire la danse de la victoire, les enfants me suivent, les ados et pour finir Edward s'y met. On rigole tous. On se fait un câlin général. Les ados rangent leur tenue pour demain, nous on se prépare, je ferme le loft.

-À demain les gars et merci.

-À demain Bell's.

Ce soir on ne traînera pas, la journée a été longue, après avoir manger avec Charlie, les enfants couchés, Edward et moi nous nous endormons comme des souches.


	21. Chapter 21

**Les personnages lui appartiennent toujours et encore. Merci pour elle, Mme Stephenie Meyers**

**CHAPITRE 21 : Piano**

Je sens Edward contre moi, il me caresse le dos, puis sa main descend de plus en plus le long de mon corps. Je gémis.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour mon aimé.

Je relève la tête et nous approfondissons notre baiser.

-Bella, il est tôt. Je me suis permis de te réveiller car vois-tu j'ai un petit souci.

-Edward ça ne va pas, je me mets sur mon coude, et je le regarde fixement. Mais que peut-il avoir comme problème, hier tout allait bien. Il m'inquiète. Dis-moi chéri je t'écoute, tu sais c'est super important pour moi que tu me fasses confiance au point de me parler de tes soucis. Je…

Il me penche vers lui et m'embrasse.

-OK excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Oh non mon amour, je…

Il m'embrasse encore et approfondit son baiser.

-Vois-tu c'est juste que j'avais envie de te sentir contre moi, hier et ce je peux te l'assurer, toute cette longue journée, je n'ai eu qu'une envie et la journée étant super chargée, je me suis dit que...

-Oh, je vois, je lui souris, je me lève et ferme la porte à clé. Je suis debout devant le lit.

Il se redresse, et me demande de lui faire confiance, mon corps commence déjà à frémir.

-Déshabille-toi, sa voix est sèche, elle sonne comme un ordre. Je m'exécute. Il me regarde en se léchant les lèvres, il me détaille. Tu es magnifique Bella. Il a un regard de braise. Oh on Dieu, il me donne chaud. Viens ici, me dit-il en me montrant le bout du lit. Je m'assois au bord, il descend du lit, se met à genou au sol et tout en me regardant me dit que je suis la plus jolie fille qu'il n'est jamais vue. Il me caresse de ses mains, de sa langue. Il m'allonge sur le lit, il met sa tête entre mes cuisses et me donne un coup de langue sur mon bouton de rose.

-Edwward.

-Non Bella, tu vas te taire ce matin, et là il recommence son supplice, oh seigneur j'aime cela, il joue avec sa langue puis descend le long de ma fente, il rentre sa langue à l'intérieur.

C'est trop bon. Il continue en jouant avec ses doigts. J'ai le souffle rapide, je m'accroche au drap, je courbe mon dos, il met deux doigts en moi tout en continuant de me lécher. Je me contracte. Il se relève, me fait lécher ses doigts, je me goutte à travers lui.

Il se déshabille, son désir est fièrement dressé devant mes yeux. Je vais pour le prendre en main il m'arrête.

-Viens là.

Il me tire à lui, nous sommes debout l'un contre l'autre, il me soulève une jambe, l'enroule autour de sa taille, et vient positionner ses mains sous mes fesses, il me fait signe et me porte à lui. Oh merde, il va me faire le coup du mur ! Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et il me colle au mur. Il m'embrasse le cou, l'oreille puis descend le plus qu'il peut sur ma poitrine.

-Tu ne crie pas, Bella.

-Non.

-Es-tu prête, je vais te faire jouir comme jamais, me dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Et là je sens son membre contre le mien, il se positionne et il rentre d'un habile coup de rein. Oh seigneur c'est trrrrrrrop bon. Il me caresse tout en effectuant ses mouvements, il gémit, grogne me prénomme, j'aime cela, il continue son assaut variant sa vitesse, sa profondeur, je vais jouir.

-Regarde-moi bella, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, et il continue ses allers-retours.

Je le sens buter au fond de moi, j'ai du mal à le regarder, il m'embrasse et nous jouissons ensemble, aussi bien dans nos bouches qu'en moi. Il continue ses mouvements légèrement, profondément. Il m'embrasse encore et encore, ils nous couchent dans le lit. On est en mode câlin, j'adore ce moment.

(…)

La journée au Book's s'achève. Edward a récupéré les petits après l'école, il les a emmené au Centre pour le goûter et les devoirs.

J'aime cela, il prend de plus en plus d'initiative auprès des enfants. Il le fait sans se forcer, j'aime le place qu'il prend. Bien que cela me fasse un peu peur quelque fois, par rapport à sa place dans le futur. Ce que tout cela implique dans notre relation et surtout ce que cela implique dans la vie des enfants. Avoir la présence masculine auprès d'eux est bon. Après tout ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il faut être deux pour avoir un enfant. Il me dit que cela lui plaît, qu'il est heureux, que cela ne l'effraie pas. Et que lorsque Nessie, l'a appelé « Papou », il n'a jamais été aussi heureux, comblé. Je l'avais embrassé à la suite de cette déclaration.

Il me rejoint avec la tribu au loft pour 18h45.

Je prends les pizza en passant, ce soir, je nourris la tribu et les ados ça mange. Je passe au drugstore pour les boissons. Ça y est j'ai tout c'est parti

J'arrive au loft.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle en bas, j'installe le repas, les boissons.

-Bonjour à tous, le repas est servi.

J'entends des cris de joie, ils arrivent tous ensemble, ils ont leur tenue sur le dos.

-OK lavage main général et pizza. Oh les ados, c'est gentil d'y penser mais vos parents sont prévenus, le chef les a appeler.

On mange dans la bonne humeur, les petits racontent leur journée, les plus grands racontent leur truc d'ado, des fois je ne les comprends pas.

-Bella ! me dit Mike, Tyler a looké une meuf au centre. Une bomba. Et comme il l'a kif grave, il go sur elle. Il l'a chatté et elle, bah elle l'a grave marave. Tu ferais quoi toi ?

Edward me regarde, il est plié en deux.

-OK Mike, tout d'abord si tu lui parles langage « je suis un gros débile qui n'a qu'un seul neurone et il n'est pas concentré sur ton visage mais bien plus bas » Je peux t'assurer que n'importe qu'elle fille va grave vous maraver. Une fille doit se sentir unique, désirée. Vous devez la combler en répondant à ses demandes sans pour autant en faire trop. Elle n'est pas débile mais elle aime les attentions. Vous ne devez pas la faire passer pour n'importe quoi auprès de son entourage. Et vous de votre côté, mystère, humour et communication sont indispensables.

-Si je comprends tout on doit lui apporter des choses sans que se soit trop. On doit lui parler sans la souler, et on doit être drôle sans être lourd.

-C'est ça.

-Et bien il paraît plus simple d'être Silvestre le gros minet et d'attraper cette foutue souris.

-Tout l'art est là, rester soi-même tout en étant dans le respect de l'autre, dit Edward en me souriant.

Nous montons dans la chambre de Sam.

Je scotche sur le mur le même dessin mais avec couleur, leur apporte le matériel et les couleurs.

-Bon Tyler, Eric, Mike et Sam, je vous laisse mettre en couleur, nous avons une chambre féérique à faire.

-Oui Bella !

Les gars se mettent au boulot, sous le regard d'Edward qui reste ébahi. Eric prend la tête du groupe.

Nous nous installons avec Nessie dans sa chambre.

-Bella, tu fais un super boulot avec ses ados. Tu devrais venir au Centre de temps en temps.

-Oh non mon aimé, je fais cela uniquement avec eux, je les aime bien ceux-là. Moi et les ados, c'est pas trop mon trip. Et je ne savais pas que tu étais en cherche de personnel.

-S'il te plaît Bella, tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu leur apportes. Tiens Eric, il a pris les commandes de lui-même et ça crois-moi, c'est une super victoire pour lui.

-Edward, tais-toi et bosse ou tiens mieux encore, chante et bosses.

(…)

Vendredi, les meubles sont livrés aujourd'hui. Je viens de finir ma journée au Book's. Sue me demande si elle peut venir nous aider. Elle n'a pas vu Charlie de la semaine.

Nous voici donc devant le loft. Tout le monde est présent. Esmée prend les rennes. Elle dirige tout ce petit monde d'une main de maître.

En peut de temps le loft est installé, les meubles sont montés, et tous les cartons sont répartis dans les pièces correspondantes.

Nous mangeons des casses-croutes assis en cercle dans le salon. Si seulement, je pensais trouver ce style de vie en venant ici. Ils sont tous là. Ils parlent entre eux, rigole. C'est une belle famille, c'est ma famille. Je souris.

Esmée divise le monde en équipe pour les cartons.

Alice et Rosalie aux vêtements.

Moi dans ma chambre.

Edward et Ben aux livres et cd.

Jasper est à la télé, sono…

Sam et Nessie, dans leur chambre.

Charlie et Emmett en extérieur.

Angela à la salle de bains.

Sue et Eric à la cuisine.

Tyler et Mike au bureau.

Nous finissons tard dans la soirée, les enfants se sont endormis côte à côte sur le lit de Sam. Je les couche.

-Alors petite souris, maintenant que tu es installée, tu nous fais quoi à manger, dimanche ? dit Emmett.

-Lasagne, disent en chœur Charlie et Edward.

-OK je m'occupe de tout. Venez tous pour 12h30.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde, il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi.

-Alors contente d'être chez soi ? me souffle-t-il.

-Viens suis moi, et je l'emmène vers ma chambre. Il sourit en montant les escaliers. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Cullen.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, je le dirige vers le lit. Je lui demande de s'asseoir. Je lui tends un panier.

-En effet, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je pensais, mais pourquoi me donner une boîte ?

-Ouvre-là ! c'est un indice.

Il l'ouvre, regarde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, relève le visage et attend.

-OK deuxième indice, je tire un tiroir vide de la commode.

Il me regarde faire, et en voyant qu'il est vide, il se retourne vers moi.

-Bella si tu as besoin d'affaire, tu devrais plutôt t'adresser à Alice et Rose.

-OK avant dernier indice, s'il te plaît deviens un preux et vaillant chevalier.

Je lui tends un dessin, c'est le salon d'en bas avec tous les meubles présents et un piano de saloon sur l'un des murs.

Au vue de sa réaction, il ne comprend (cogiter veut dire réfléchir hors dans ce cas c'est plutôt qu'il ne comprend pas) toujours pas. Bien c'est à moi de jouer.

-Edward, dernier indice.

J'ouvre ma chemise. Je lui dévoile mon corps, je suis plus rouge qu'une tomate. Accrocher à mon soutien-gorge, bien au centre, il y a un porte clé avec une clé à son extrémité.

Il me regarde, se penche sur le porte clé. Il tourne le petit morceau de bois et en voyant l'inscription HOM'S PAPOU, il se relève, me regarde.

-Bella, tu ne bouges pas s'il te plaît.

Il se tourne, sort de la chambre. Je l'entends descendre les marches, j'entends la porte d'entrée, et plus rien.

Je suis debout, à moitié nue, dans ma chambre avec un panier qui contient un nécessaire de toilette pour homme, un tiroir vide ouvert, et une clé entre les seins. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne comprends pas, j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, non je ne comprends pas.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure. Je vais prendre ma douche, enfile mon pyjama et descends au salon.

Je regarde, tout est installé, la cuisine est propre, il ne reste plus que la véranda.

Charlie m'a dit de le faire seule, n'étant pas en mesure de réfléchir à ce moment, j'avais affirmé de la tête et Esmée avait demandé que personne ne touche à cet endroit.

Je mets une musique de fond, Mr Jones Lenon sera très bien. Et me dirige vers la véranda.

Il y a plusieurs cartons, de toute taille, ainsi qu'un mot de Charlie. Je l'ouvre « Bienvenue chez toi ma fille, je suis fier de toi. Ces cartons sont pour toi car je sais que sans art, tu ne vis pas. Je t'aime. Charlie. Ps : Sue s'est mis avec moi. »

Je vais poser le papier sur l'ilot de la cuisine, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Cette marque d'affection plus le départ d'Edward n'arrange pas. Allez Swan, ressaisis-toi ! et ouvres ces cartons.

Je me dirige donc vers les cartons. J'ouvre le premier, c'est un chevalet avec rangement intégrer en chêne brut. Il est splendide, je le déplie, l'installe dans un coin de la véranda.

J'ouvre le deuxième carton, il y a tout le matériel nécessaire, peinture à l'huile, pinceau, térébenthine, fusain, gomme à fusain, pots, palette. Puis dans un autre, il y a des pastels, des crayons mines noires et couleurs de l'aquarelle, des toiles et deux calepins.

Je suis ébahie, je pleure tout ce que je peux tout en déballant mon atelier. Demain je les remercierai.

Je me souviens que j'ai vu un tabouret tournant et une petite table devant le jardin. J'ouvre la porte et rapporte mes objets.

Je m'installe, range soigneusement mes toiles vierges, calepins. Dans les pots sur la table, je range mes pinceaux par spécificité, puis mes crayons de couleur et mes crayons mines. Et enfin ma peinture et l'aquarelle.

Je place une toile, sur mon chevalet, attrape mon tabouret et fixe la toile. Je la regarde vide, blanche, pure et en attente de voir refléter mon désir dessus.

Je remonte mes cheveux avec un pinceau en chignon. Je replace ma mèche rebelle sur le devant. Et tout en écoutant la musique, je me mets à dessiner au fusain sur cette toile vierge. Je trace, appuis légèrement donne l'âme à ma toile, je me recule, regarde, avance, gomme, retrace, étale, estompe, m'applique pour cet art. Je me recule satisfaite de l'esquisse. Puis je vais faire un thé. Je reviens avec ma tasse, regarde l'âme du tableau, corrige certains détails. Le micro-onde sonne, je vais chercher mon eau chaude, y plonge mon sachet et reviens avec ma tasse devant mon travail. J'attrape un pot, fais tremper mes pinceaux. Je monte dans ma chambre, les chercher, je redescends, ouvre la véranda, allume ma cigarette, et tout en fumant à l'extérieur de la maison, je regarde ma toile. Je suis dedans complètement. Une fois ma cigarette finie, je m'approche de ma toile, attrape mon pinceau, ma palette, crée ma première couleur, et applique cette peau de peinture sur l'âme. Je créais une seconde couleur, deuxième peau. Je suis totalement dedans, je bois mon thé. Recule, regarde mon désir se mettre en place. Je joue des formes, des styles, des méthodes d'application. Je m'approche pour les détails, fais des gestes plus grands pour d'autre. Là, c'est bien, non c'est ça. Je vois devant moi ce que j'avais tout à l'heure derrière mes yeux, même forme, luminosité, jeu de lumière, couleur. Je suis satisfaite de moi. Je signe ma toile. Je nettoie et range mon matériel, je pose ma tasse dans l'évier. Je fume une dernière cigarette en contemplant mon œuvre.

-Parce que tu fumes maintenant.

Je relève la tête, Edward est là devant moi. Il a les yeux rougis. Je le regarde fixement, puis me replonge sur ma toile. Je finis ma cigarette, l'écrase dans un pot que je laisse devant la véranda, ferme la fenêtre, enlève le pinceau de mes cheveux et le replace dans son pot.

Il n'a pas bougé, il est debout devant moi. Il me regarde et lorsque je lève les yeux vers lui, il a un regard inquiet, voire triste.

-Bella je...

-Je fume lorsque je peints, c'est mon rituel. Et de plus la fumée se mélange à la peinture et cela facilite la préservation dans le temps des couleurs.

-Je ne connaissais pas ce rituel.

-Edward depuis combien de temps es tu là ?

-Un bon moment. Bella je...

-Non ne dis rien, tu es là.

Il s'approche de moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il pose sa main sur mon cou et m'embrasse, il met son autre bras sur mes reins. Il m'embrasse encore, il me demande l'accès à ma bouche, je lui autorise, un ballet se met en place, il est doux, savoureux, plein de désirs. Il me caresse de ses doigts, il les passe dans ma chevelure, me serre contre lui. Je lui rends ses caresses. Je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur mon visage, j'essaye de me reculer, il me rapproche de lui, il m'embrasse plus passionnément, plus avidement. Il geint, il pose son front contre le mien, il a les yeux fermés.

-Edward, regardes moi.

Il ouvre doucement ses yeux, ils sont rougis de larmes. Il y a une détresse dans son regard, un appel au secours. J'efface ses larmes de mes doigts, puis dépose des baisers à la place. Il se laisse faire, me regarde avec ce quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu en lui.

-Est-ce que tu comptes accepter la clé ? lui dis-je dans un murmure.

-Bella...

-La réponse est simple c'est oui ou non.

-Seulement si tu acceptes mon amour.

-Bien alors tu la prendras lorsque tu le souhaiteras, elle est à toi.

-Bella...

-Non Edward, je ne te demandais pas en mariage, je sais que pour toi, cela fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup, beaucoup de responsabilités, cela était peut-être trop rapide, mais tu es là. C'est donc que tu nous veux encore à tes côtés. Je t'ai juste donné un tiroir pour que tu évites de trimbaler tes affaires tout le temps, je pensais que tu pouvais y laisser quelques une d'entre elles pour t'éviter de perdre du temps le matin, le panier était dans la même optique. Le dessin du piano, c'était pour que tu puisses te sentir chez toi et lorsque tu te sentiras près on l'aurait fait venir, sa place est réservée, tant qu'à la clé, il me parait normal que tu en aies une si tu dois passer un peu de temps avec nous. Elle est dans ta boîte à clé. Maintenant, si tu veux venir, je vais me coucher, la journée a été longue, je bosse dans... 4 heures et un minimum de repos m'est nécessaire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur au point de t'enfuir, Edward ce n'était pas mon intention.

Il s'approche me prend la tête dans ses mains, me regarde, plonge son regard au plus profond de moi.

-Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. J'ai réagi comme un nul, tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et j'ai tourné les talons. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant toi, avant vous. Et de voir cette clé accroché à ton cœur… Je ne me suis jamais senti autant aimé, désiré par quelqu'un. Et c'est cette vérité qui m'a effrayée. Je ne te mérite pas Bella. Tu es une personne tellement idéale pour moi, tellement parfaite, tu m'aimes sans te préoccuper du reste et pour cela je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Je serais des plus heureux que de prendre ce tiroir, ce dessin, ce panier et pour finir cette clé… Tu veux bien me la donner, s'il te plaît et après nous irions nous coucher, mon amour.

Je me détache de lui, je vais chercher la clé. Lorsque je reviens vers lui, il est devant ma toile. Il me regarde intensément, regarde la toile.

-Bella, c'est magnifique. C'est moi au club d'art sur la scène jouant du piano. Je ne savais pas que je dégageais autant de chose sur mon visage lorsque je jouais.

-Tu es magnifique Edward, le piano fait ressortir la moindre de tes émotions, de tes désirs.

Je lui tends la clé, il la prend en me prenant la main, il nous guide vers notre chambre. Il me regarde, ouvre le sac qu'il avait avec lui, remplit son tiroir, place le dessin, sa clé et son porte-feuille sur la commode. Il se déshabille, il me prend par la main, m'emmène au bord du lit. Il se couche me fait signe de le suivre, il me prend dans son bras contre son torse.

-Je t'aime Bella, bonne nuit mon amour.

-Bonne nuit mon aimé, je t'aime.

Il embrasse mon front et je m'endors contre lui avec sa douceur, son odeur, sa force, son amour.

(…)

Samedi matin, premier petit déjeuner au loft. J'ai la tête en vrac, la nuit a été courte.

Je sers Sam et Nessie. Edward arrive, embrasse les enfants, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse à mon tour. Nessie glousse.

-Papou, tu as aimé mon cadeau ? dit Sam.

Il me regarde et je lui souffle « porte clé ».

-Oui merci, c'est un formidable cadeau, il m'a énormément touché.

-Bien je l'ai fait avec Jack, il m'a aidé pour purugrafer.

-Pyrograver.

-Ouaip.

-Merci à vous, il les embrasse et m'embrasse à nouveau.

Nessie glousse encore.

-Ma belle, tu devrais finir ton petit déjeuner plutôt que de glousser comme une dinde, lui dis-je.

-Tiens Papou, tu connais le bruit des animaux toi ?

-Bien sûr.

-OK, alors la poule, elle fait quoi ?

-Cot cot cot cot

-Bien et le chien ?

-Wouaf, wouaf

-Bien et la dinde ?

-Euh, alors là je sèche, dit Edward. Bella la dinde elle fait quoi ?

-La dinde, oh bah facile, elle fait : Oh mon Dieu, ce sont les nouvelles chaussures de chez Versace.

Et là ils se mettent à rire.

-Il faudrait que tu la fasses à Alice, elle est superbe, dit Edward toujours en riant. Bella, j'ai rendez-vous au Cullen's à 14h pour l'ouverture d'Halloween, ce soir. Tu n'as pas oublié, on a un pari, il me semble. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'installe le studio pour les anges ?

-Ce sera parfait, les enfants avant de partir, il faut préparer votre sac pour le studio… Mais cet après midi, je ne pourrais pas être avec vous.

-Ah bon, les enfants sont avec Charlie et Sue pourtant, je pensais...

-Alice.

-Oh ! Elle t'embarque en virée boutique.

-Ouaip.

-N'oublies pas que je t'aime, me dit il tout en faisant la moue made in Cullen.

Les enfants donnent leurs sacs à Edward. Il nous embrasse et tout le monde est en voiture. Edward part au centre ce matin, je dépose les loulous chez Charlie et je fonce au Book's.

Arrivée au Book's, je saute dans les bras de Sue. Je la remercie pour le cadeau. Elle me dit que si je veux la remercier, une œuvre sera bien venue dans sa boutique. Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Elle part en réserve. Le carillon se fait entendre, je me retourne. Mon groupe d'histoire est là. J'ai un élan de bien-être. Les enfants s'installent et les parent traînent dans les rayons. Ce matin se sera l'histoire de Pierre et le loup en marionnette. Les enfants sont transportés, des cries se font entendre, et des rires. Une discussion s'enchaîne sur la morale de cette histoire.

-Il aurait dû appeler les pompiers, me dit un petit gars, ils sont trop forts avec leur super camion.

-En effet, c'est un argument. Mais seraient-ils intervenus lorsque Pierre en avait réellement besoin.

Le carillon se fait de nouveau entendre, je me redresse. Je me fige dans ma position.

-James, vous n'avez aucun droit de venir ici ! dis-je sèchement.

-Isabella Swan, me dit-il de sa voix la plus rauque qu'il soit. Je suis venu pour vous dire que j'ai beaucoup penser à vous et que vous m'avez ébahie lors de notre dernière rencontre. Vous avez attisez mon désir pour vous. Je reviendrais donc pour obtenir mon dû.

Je me lève et me place devant lui, sous le regard des parents et enfants du magasin. Un froid s'est installé. Je m'approche de lui, me place juste devant cet horrible bonhomme.

-Je ne crois pas vous devoir quoi que ce soit, James. Et il me semble que je vous ai donné suffisamment d'arguments la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de sortir de ce lieu et d'avoir l'obligeance de ne plus y remettre ce qu'il vous sert de pieds.

Il sourit, et part à rire. Ce rire me fait froid dans le dos. Je ne l'aime pas.

-À bientôt douce Isabella, nous nous retrouverons et nous serons enfin seuls.

Je me retourne, voir les enfants qui ont l'air d'avoir peur. Je me ressaisis. Je les regarde me mets debout devant eux et commence à chanter « C'est moi Coco, le petit singe », chanson gestuelle. Les enfants ont cette faculté de passer d'un état à l'autre sans vraiment se poser de questions. Ils me saluent, certains parents payent leur achat et partent du magasin.

-Tu devrais en parler à Charlie, me dit Sue.

-Inutile de l'inquiéter Sue.

Elle me regarde, secoue la tête, je vois qu'elle réfléchit. Je range mon atelier théâtre et continue mon travail. La journée se termine.

-Sue, je vous vois ce soir au Cullen's ?

-Euh non, nous avons un changement de programme avec Charlie, me dit-elle toute rouge.

-OK, bonne soirée alors, et à demain.

-À demain Bella.

J'arrive devant le loft, la porte est ouverte. Je l'ai fermée ce matin, j'en suis sûre. Je me gare. Descends et avance tout doucement, prudemment. J'arrive devant la porte, je regarde en vitesse à l'intérieur du jardin. Personne. Je longe le mur tout en scrutant tout autour, ma respiration est rapide. Je respire profondément plusieurs fois. La porte de la maison est ouverte, j'entends des bruits à l'intérieur. Je me place dans un coin de la véranda, je regarde à l'intérieur, je ne vois rien mais il y a toujours du bruit. J'attrape mon téléphone, j'appelle Charlie.

-Papa, c'est moi.

-Bonjour Bella, les petits ont mangé et...

-Écoute, je suis dans mon jardin, la porte du loft est ouverte. Il y a du bruit à l'intérieur, et je suis… AHHHHHHHH !

-Bella, Bella, et merde, les enfants en voiture, vite, Bella ne bouge pas j'arrive.

Il y a une main qui s'est posée sur mon épaule, je hurle, je lâche mon téléphone au sol. Je me retourne et envoie un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre de mon agresseur. Je saute sur mes pieds et me mets en position de combat.

-Oucht, Bella. Tu as une sacré droite.

Je regarde la personne qui est pliée en deux, c'est Emmett.

-Oh mon Dieu, Emmett, je suis désolée.

Il relève la tête, je lui saute dessus, on s'écroule par terre, il a juste eu le temps de me rattraper. Je suis dans ses bras.

-Bella, pas que tu sois lourde, mais j'ai besoin de reprendre un minimum d'air après ton coup de poing.

Je me relève, lui tends la main. Je suis rouge comme pas permis. Je me sens nulle, mais qu'est-ce qui fou ici.

-Je suis désolée, excuse-moi, j'ai eu peur, mais après la visite de James

-Quoi ?

-Non mais d'abord que fais-tu ici ?

-Comment ça, après la visite de James ?

-Tu ne vas pas changer de sujet, que fais-tu ici ?

-Isabella Marie Swan, tu as intérêt de m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as fait peur au téléphone ? hurle Charlie. Il est devant nous son arme de service en main. Il nous regarde complètement dépité.

-Papa, j'ai mis un coup de poing à Emmett, le lui saute dans les bras et je pleure.

-Je pense qu'il s'en remettra, me dit Charlie en souriant, il me caresse la tête. – Allez Bell's, remets-toi. S'il te plaît.

Charlie va chercher les enfants qu'il avait enfermé dans sa voiture de fonction, et nous rentrons dans le loft. Nous nous installons en cuisine, où je prépare un café. Jasper et Ben arrivent.

-Emmett, pourquoi la voiture de Charlie est…

-Bonjour les garçons, un café ? leur dis-je avec un sourire.

-Bella, bonjour. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Il me semble que c'est chez moi, leur dis-je tout en leur donnant leur tasse. La question est que faites-vous ici, vous trois ?

-Edward et Esmée nous ont demandé un service et bah nous voilà.

-Humm, et quel genre de service ?

-Il est dans le camion devant chez toi.

Je me lève et vais vers le camion. Je lève la bâche et je sens les larmes couler le long de ma joue. Jasper est derrière moi. Il me retourne et me colle contre son torse. Il m'enlace de ces bras.

-Il est venu, hier soir, chez moi. Il m'a raconté votre fin de soirée. Ce matin il m'a téléphoné et voilà. Bella, je sais que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela représente pour lui. Mais depuis qu'il est avec vous, il est transformé, ouvert. Il redevient l'Edward d'avant. Et rien que cela, ça n'a pas de prix. Il t'aime Bella, même s'il est gauche des fois, il t'aime plus que tout.

Je fonds en larme dans les bras de Jazz.

-Et bien dis donc, en plus de prendre mon frère, tu prends mon homme aussi.

Nous lance Alice qui est tout sourire. Je lui souris, fais un signe de tête à Jazz. Les gars sont derrière. Ils descendent le piano de saloon du camion et l'installe dans le salon. Il y a aussi une balançoire pour les enfants, un cadeau d'Esmée. Les enfants sont ravis. Elle est toute en bois avec un toboggan en bout et dessous, il y a une cabane. Elle est magnifique.

-C'était la notre, me di- Alice. C'est Esmée qui l'a faite lors de ses débuts de décoratrice en extérieur… Bella, ce n'est pas tout, on a des courses à faire, me dit-elle en sautant partout.

-Emmett, je te confie la maison, Charlie mes enfants. Sam bon courage pour ton match. Bye.

(...)

Oh mon Dieu, Edward m'avait prévenu, mais c'est pire encore. Elle est complètement folle. Je ne sais pas si elle prend la force de chaque personne qu'elle croise. Mais lorsque l'on sort d'une boutique, la vendeuse est morte et Alice est de plus en plus excitée. Elle doit avoir un pouvoir d'absorption d'énergie, ce n'est pas possible. Je suis morte.

Elle me traîne de boutique en boutique, chaussure, 4 paires pour elle, 1 paire pour moi. Vêtement, 8 sacs pour elle, 2 pour moi. Lingerie, 6 ensembles pour elle, 2 pour moi. Et ce n'est pas fini, elle parle d'accessoire, de sac, de maquillage… J'en ai le tournis.

Elle est transformée, mais j'avoue qu'elle a un super style, elle s'y connait c'est sûr, elle me conseille, de dirige me fait enfiler des trucs que je n'aurai même pas descendu du cintre, et le pire c'est que cela me va. Le plus beau c'est qu'elle fait tout cela en discutant, elle arrive à t'extorquer des informations ultra confidentielles sans en avoir l'air. Je suis rouge, elle rigole. À vrai dire, je m'amuse bien. Elle s'occupe des tenues pour ce soir, je lui dis qu'il faut que je fasse deux, trois courses pour la maison et pour demain et que je la rejoins. Oh seigneur enfin un peu de calme.

Je suis dans les rayons alimentaires pour demain et pour la semaine. Je remplis, mon cadis. Je repense à ma soirée hier soir, à la réaction d'Edward, et à la livraison du piano. Je souris bêtement, je secoue ma tête, je suis heureuse. Ma vie a pris un nouveau virage et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse, comblée, ravie…

Je rejoins Alice qui a encore fatigué un vendeur. Et nous rentrons au loft.


	22. Chapter 22

Un grand merci à ma correctrice. Galswinth. Je vous assure qu'elle a du boulot.

Comme d'habitude les personnages lui appartiennent.

Merci à tous de me suivre.

CHAPITRE 22 : Halloween

19h, on est tous au Cullen's. Je suis dans les bras d'Edward, en sécurité. Esmée appelle sa troupe pour manger. C'est le top départ de cette soirée. Emmett parle du déroulement avec Edward. On est dans une autre dynamique, c'est magique.

Le Cullen's est transformé aux couleurs d'Halloween. Esmée et Alice ont fait un superbe boulot.

-Carlisle, Esmée, les appelle Nessie.

-Oui ma belle.

-Est-ce que la balançoire était à vos enfants ?

-Oui, Esmée la faite pour eux.

-Mais ils ne jouent plus avec ?

-Oh non, tu sais, ils ont bien grandi, et ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne jouent plus avec.

-Mais ils sont où vos enfants aujourd'hui ?

-Tu les as devant toi, ce sont Emmett, Edward et Alice.

-Tu veux dire que vous êtes les parents de Papou.

-Oui.

-Oh !

Et elle baisse la tête, elle se mordille la lèvre. Esmée et Carlisle la regardent mais ne disent rien. Esmée nous sert le plat principal, tout le monde mange tout en faisant le tour de table de la semaine. J'aime ce rituel, il est simple et sympa.

Sam raconte son match, ils ont perdu, mais Edward et Emmett lui disent qu'il a assuré sur le terrain. Nessie est toujours dans ses pensées. Ben nous raconte son premier jour à l'association du docteur Patch. Il est ravi. Emmett raconte l'histoire du coup de poing. Fou rire, merci Emmett. Edward raconte les travaux avec les ados et comment Eric a pris le contrôle. Esmée nous parle d'un nouveau chantier. Jazz nous dit qu'il a un nouveau, qu'il vient de Floride et que ce n'est pas un cadeau. Rose raconte la séance histoire de mardi. Les enfants en redemandent, je suis aux anges. Carlisle nous raconte qu'il a dû faire un accouchement en urgence pendant sa garde. Jack et Leah préparent la prochaine saison. Alice est dans son délire pour des dessins de stylisme. Elle voudrait faire un défilé au centre avec les jeunes. Et moi je parle de ma sortie boutique avec le lutin. Je leur explique mes ressentis, la tête des vendeuses… Tout le monde rigole.

Nous finissons le dessert, Nessie, n'a toujours rien dit.

Carlisle me fait un signe de tête, je lui réponds. Il se dirige vers Nessie. Il pose la main sur son épaule, elle le regarde. Elle lui tend les bras, il l'attrape et elle se met à pleurer. Je vais pour intervenir. Carlisle, me regarde et me fait non de la tête. Esmée pose sa main sur moi, je la regarde.

-Fais lui confiance, il a su gérer trois enfants dont tu connais leurs caractères différents, il y arrivera.

Je hoche la tête, elle a raison. Si Nessie avait besoin, elle sait que je suis toujours là.

Carlisle l'emmène sur scène, ils s'assoient au piano. Il lève le capot et commence à bouger ses doigts sur les touches. Une musique se lève, Edward, Alice et Emmett relèvent la tête comme un seul homme et regardent leur père.

-C'est musique représente quelque chose pour vous ?

-C'est la musique de la grand-mère Masen, elle nous la jouait lorsqu'on était enfant, il a cette lueur dans les yeux, pas de tristesse mais d'amour, de compassion. Il est magnifique.

Carlisle rejoue la mélodie, et confie deux touches de rythme à Nessie. Elle prend son rôle très à cœur et au sérieux. Ils sont magnifique tous les deux.

Tout le monde s'active pour la fin de préparation du Cullen's.

Alice arrive avec un sac. Elle nous appelle un par un et nous donne notre tenue.

Les garçons sont en tee-shirt noir avec une citrouille ou un fantôme dessus. Le dessin donne l'impression de bouger selon l'angle de vue. Sur le dos est inscrit « SAUVE-TOI ! » Ils ont un jean, et converses.

Les filles sont en jean moulant et un tee-shirt plus serré avec des sucreries sur le devant et dans le dos il a comme inscription « Attrape-moi ! Mange-moi ! »

Merci Alice, cela va nous aider pour tenir les gars éloignés.

Carlisle me dit qu'il veut bien s'occuper des enfants. Je les embrasse et Carlisle et Esmée les chargent sur leur dos. Je les regarde partir au studio. Il faudra que je parle avec eux.

(…)

-Tout le monde en place, merci bonne soirée. Jack ouvre les portes, hurle Emmett.

À partir de ce moment tout ce met en place. Les clients affluent, commandent, se font servir, dansent, rigolent. Enfin il passe un agréable moment. Les midinettes squattent le comptoir. Elles font des yeux doux aux barmans, draguent, rigolent enfin gloussent. Et les gars jouent le jeu. J'avoue que je garde mon homme à vue. Rose fait de même, et des fois elle grogne.

-Ne te moque pas, tu vas voie que certaines d'entre elles ont des gènes de colle.

Les gars font sauter les bouteilles, se déhanchent sur la musique, tout en chantant certains refrains.

Je passe au comptoir, pose mon plateau dessus :

-3 margaritas, une despé, deux gins steplaît.

Edward installe ma commande sur mon plateau et le ticket. Il me fait un clin d'œil et c'est parti. Je slalome entre les tables, évite de tout renverser. Pose mon plateau en bout de table, dis ma commande, les gens hausse la tête, je distribue mes verres où je verse le liquide pour les despé, pose mon ticket et repart en salle. Je reçois un coup sur ma fesse. Je me retourne, regarde l'idiot qui me sourit. Je me penche et lui dit :

-Jouer avec ses mains est un jeu de vilain.

-Je pourrais jouer avec une autre partie de son anatomie et que se serait loin d'être vilain.

-Et si vous essayez de faire fonctionner cette partie que l'on appelle cerveau, vous comprendriez que je viens gentiment de vous demander de poser vos mains ailleurs que sur ma personne.

-Je pourrais aussi enfreindre cette règle et voir ce qu'il se passe

-La seule chose que vous allez voir, c'est l'obscurité une fois que je vous aurais remis les neurones en place.

Et il se met à rire. Je relève la tête, Jack me regarde. Il me fait signe qu'il l'a à l'œil. Je retourne à mon service.

Autre commande, autre discours.

-Dites, le barman aux cheveux cuivrés, il est dispo ?

-Non, Madame, il a trouvé l'âme sœur.

-Elle doit être bien conne cette âme sœur pour le laisser comme cela tout seule, moi je…

Et je m'en vais sous les gloussements de ces pies.

Et la soirée avance, se poursuit, continue. Il y en a aussi des sympas, des rigolos, des humains quoi.

Tout d'un coup un silence passe sur le Cullen's.

-Bonsoir à tous, bienvenue pour notre soirée Halloween. Notre équipe vous remercie d'être aussi sympa ce soir. Bien un petit programme pour ce soir, nous avons un défi que vous allez devoir partager, puis deux trois surprises et enfin un jeu sur notre thème. Voilà, j'espère que la soirée va vous plaire. On commence avec vous, oui vous, vous allez m'aider pour une chose, vous allez répéter certaines phrases après moi et voire même certains gestes OK. Edward piste 12. La musique de thriller se met en place, Ben monte aux cotés d'Emmett et il commence une choré toute bête. Les clients adorent, certains viennent sur l'espace danse. Et c'est parti. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, les bruits de pas, la musique démarre, ils marchent sur scène tels des zombis, puis lèvent les bras d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Ils se déhanchent, avancent, reculent, s'éclatent tout en chantant cet air mythique. Au refrain ils font les pas du clip. Tout le monde s'y met. C'est dans ces instants que j'aime le Cullen's. Les gens passent un moment ensemble, sans forcement se connaître, ils s'amusent. Nouveau refrain, ils recommencent les pas, de nouvelles personnes arrivent et se lient au groupe, il y en a même qui le font depuis leur place. C'est une marée ou tout le monde fait le même mouvement au même moment. L'équipe s'y met aussi, c'est géant. Sur l'écran du Cullen's passe un film de surveillance où l'on se voit en train de danser. C'est super drôle. À la fin, lorsque Mickaël rit les gens applaudissent, certain s'embrassent et retour à leur vie d'avant.

La soirée reprend, certaines discussions sont sympas, d'autre continue de se déhancher.

Edward me fait un signe au loin, je m'approche et je m'aperçois qu'Alice et Rose qui s'approchent aussi. Elles me regardent et sourient. OK Rien de grave alors. Une fois proche du comptoir, Edward lève le pan de bar et nous passons au dessous.

Emmett prend le micro et crie Beat it. Certaines personnes reprennent dans la salle.

Les gars montent sur le comptoir, tout en déhanchant, font voler les bouteilles et shakers. Ils nous demandent des bouteilles ou sirop suivant leur cocktail. Ils se croisent, jouent l'un avec l'autre, les bouteilles fusent, virevoltent. Le spectacle est sympa, voir nos apollons se trémousser est super chouette. Emmett a beau avoir une carrure d'ours, il est souple pourtant. Ben est plus petit que les autres, mais son déhanché en fait baver plus d'une. Si Angie était là ce soir, il faudrait lui fermer la bouche. Edward est tout en ligne, musclé sans l'être trop et tout dans sa gestuelle me fait fantasmé. Sexy my boyfriend. La musique s'arrête, ils nous tendent chacun leur verre, et Edward m'embrasse. Je le remercie et lui caresse le visage.

Après ce moment calme pour nous, nous reprenons notre service en salle. Il y a quelques gazelles qui me regardent bizarrement. Je laisse tomber. Des gens partent d'autres arrivent, mais le bar est plein.

Emmett reprend le micro et il annonce que c'est l'heure du défi. Je me redresse, je sens le trac m'envahir. J'ai beau me mettre à nue lors de mes séances histoires, il n'en reste pas moins que mon public est basé sur l'enfance. Ces petits êtres ne m'effraient pas, les grands par contre c'est tout autre chose. Bon allez Bella, un pari est un pari.

Edward commence, il s'installe au piano. La salle est silencieuse. La musique commence. Il est magnifique. Je m'installe sur le piano et l'écoute, le regarde. Je suis dans ma bulle, sa voix est sensuelle. Il joue et chante tout en me fixant. Je ressens cette musique en moi, elle me prend le fond de mes tripes. C'est tellement joli, les paroles fond droit à mon cœur. Son regard est brulant de désir, je suis humide.

**Just The Way You Are**

Just the Way You Are (Simplement telle que tu es)

_Ses yeux, ses yeux_

_Rendent les étoiles éteintes en comparaison_

_Ses cheveux, ses cheveux_

_Tombent parfaitement sans même qu'elle fasse un effort_

_Elle est tellement belle_

_Et je lui dis tous les jours_

_Ouais, je sais, je sais_

_Quand je lui fais des compliments_

_Elle ne me croit pas_

_Et c'est tellement, tellement triste de penser qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je vois_

_Mais à chaque fois qu'elle me demande : est-ce que_

_tu me trouves jolie ?_

_Je dis :_

_Quand je vois ton visage_

_Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais_

_Parce que tu es extraordinaire simplement telle que tu es_

_Et quand tu souris_

_Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant_

_un moment_

_Parce que chérie, tu es extraordinaire_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

_Ses lèvres, ses lèvres_

_Je pourrais les embrasser toute la journée si elle me laissait_

_faire_

_Son rire, son rire_

_Elle le déteste mais je le trouve trop sexy_

_Elle est tellement belle_

_Et je lui dis tous les jours_

_Oh tu sais, tu sais, tu sais_

_Je ne te demanderais jamais de changer_

_Si la perfection est ce que tu recherches_

_Alors tu n'as qu'à rester toi même_

_Alors ne prend pas la peine de me demander si tu es jolie_

_Tu sais ce que je dirai :_

_Quand je vois ton visage_

_Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais_

_Parce que tu es extraordinaire simplement telle que tu es_

_Et quand tu souris_

_Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant_

_un moment_

_Parce que chérie, tu es extraordinaire_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

_Telle que tu es_

_Telle que tu es_

_Chérie, tu es extraordinaire_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

_Quand je vois ton visage_

Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais

_Parce que tu es extraordinaire simplement telle que tu es_

_Et quand tu souris_

_Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant un moment_

_Parce que chérie, tu es extraordinaire_

_Simplement telle que tu es_

Il a assuré, la salle est en délire. Il se lève s'approche, se penche sur moi.

-Tu sais qu'il est interdit de s'asseoir sur cette beauté. Il me fixe du regard, pose sa main sur ma joue, fait courir ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire et descend sur mon cou. Ses doigts font comme des brûlures sous ma peau, je gémis. Il me fait de l'effet ce mec et c'est le mien. La salle est toute à toi, et il descend de scène et s'assoit sur le comptoir.

Ok Bella, allez assure, montre-lui ce que tu vaux. Rends-lui la monnaie de sa pièce, fais-le se sentir vulnérable, dépendant de toi. Ouais c'est ça ma belle, fais le baver.

Je m'installe, souffle un bon coup. Je regarde la salle, je sens le rouge me monter. Tous ces yeux fixés sur moi. Je scanne la salle des yeux et je tombe sur ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je les reconnaitrais entre milles, il y a ce je ne sais quoi dedans je me plonge en eux (pour ne pas faire de répétition), tout disparaît autour de nous, il est le seul dans cette salle. Je l'aime et je vais lui prouver.

Je m'installe au piano, il lève les sourcils, je commence à jouer et de ma voix la plus sensuelle, j'entame cette magnifique chanson. Le premier soir repasse dans ma tête, chez Charly, premier baiser charnel. Je libère mes émotions, je lui fais passer tous mes sentiments, notre rencontre, notre promenade au parc, son engagement envers les enfants, la discussion d'hier soir, l'arrivée de son piano dans mon salon et pour finir ma perspective de l'avenir.

Come Away With Me (Viens Loin Avec Moi)

_Viens loin avec moi dans la nuit_

_Viens loin avec moi_

_Et je t'écrirai une chanson_

_Viens loin avec moi en car,_

_Viens loin, là où ils ne pourront pas nous tenter_

_Avec leurs mensonges_

_Je veux marcher avec toi_

_Par temps nuageux_

_Dans les champs où l'herbe jaune pousse_

_À hauteur des genoux_

_Ne veux-tu pas essayer de venir ?_

_Pars loin avec moi et nous nous embrasserons_

_Au sommet d'une montagne_

_Viens loin avec moi_

_Et je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer_

_Je veux me réveiller avec la pluie_

_Qui tombe sur un toit métallique_

_Pendant que je serais en sécurité là dans tes bras_

_Tout ce que je demande est pour toi_

_Que tu partes avec moi dans la nuit_

_Viens loin avec moi._

J'arrête ma chanson, me replonge dans son regard, il a les larmes aux yeux. Il essuie son regard. Il s'approche de la scène, saute habillement dessus, il se redresse de toute sa hauteur, et s'approche, sa démarche est assurée, sûre, déterminée. Il contourne le piano, pose sa main sur mon cou, me lève avec son geste, je le suis, il se penche et m'embrasse, il me demande l'accès à ma bouche, je lui accorde, nous nous embrassons sans retenue, nous nous caressons, c'est intense, sensuel plein de promesses. On est seul au monde. Il rompt le baiser, pose son front sur le mien, il m'attrape par la main et m'approche du bord de la scène.

Le monde reprend vie devant moi, la salle se remplit d'un bloc. Je réalise ce que je viens de faire. Je suis rouge tomate.

-Mesdames, Monsieur, tout d'abord veuillez applaudir Edward et Bella.

Les gents sifflent, tapent de leurs mains, crient. Je regarde mes pieds et mors ma lèvre.

Après l'applaudimètre, je gagne le pari. Edward boude deux secondes et me dit que c'est à charge de revanche.

Nous descendons de scène, Emmett nous permet la pause. La soirée reprend son cour.

-Bella, il faudra que tu viennes me voir pour le show du mois prochain, me lance Emmett.

-Quoi, mais t'es fou !

-T'énerves pas petite souris ? Respire. On en reparlera.

-C'est tout vu, Emmett. Ton show, tu peux te le...

-Ne laisse pas des mots comme cela sortir de ta bouche Bella, me dit-il en plaçant son doigt sur ma bouche, Edward secoue la tête et rigole.

Après le show des filles, BOYS DON'T CRY de THE CURE. Les gars sont fous autour du comptoir, ils redonnent un show avec les shakers sur I'LL BE MISSING YOU. Je rigole. C'est super. Les filles sont autour de nos hommes, et les gars sont au pied de l'estrade. Cela ne nous empêche pas de veiller les uns sur les autres.

2h plus tard, le bar est fermé, le ménage se finit. Edward me prend par la main et me conduit au piano.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu jouais de cet instrument.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

-En effet, Bella, joue pour moi s'il te plaît.

-OK, que veux-tu ?

Il me regarde avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Ce que tu veux, épate-moi.

Je regarde les touches, fais craquer mes doigts, les bouges en tout sens, bouge ma tête en formant un rond, et avec un sourire je le regarde.

-OK, accroche-toi.

-Dans le classique, tout d'abord, je lui claque LETTRE A ELISE, puis les autres viennent s'asseoir sur la scène.

-Dans un autre domaine, écoute PAST MELODY, JEUX INTERDIS, mais partons vers un peu plus de mouvement si tu le veux bien avec : YES SIR THAT'S MY BABY.

Edward me regarde comme si je viens de sortir des cuisses de Jupiter avec une glace vanille, chocolat, chantilly, vermisseaux de couleurs et parapluie en main.

Je lui referme la bouche et l'embrasse, les copains sont écroulés.

-Bella, je t'aime, ne cesse jamais de m'épater, me dit Edward.

Il se met à côté de moi au piano, et après les demandes de chacun nous jouons et ils chantent. C'est un super moment.

(…)

Il est 12h, nous sommes au loft, la nuit a été plus que courte. Je suis en cuisine, Edward joue avec les enfants.

-Bonjour les enfants, nous disent Esmée et Carlisle.

-Bonjour Esmée, Carlisle, je les serre dans mes bras, j'ai succombé au syndrome des Cullen. C'est pas si mal tout compte fait.

Les enfants leurs sautent dans les bras, et après les embrassades, ils s'assoient autour de l'ilot. Ils sont tous les 5 à me regarder. Je les regarde chacun leur tour.

-OK, qui se lance en premier ? leur dis-je.

-Bella, c'est que, ce n'est pas si simple que cela, nous ne savons pas comment dire, ni comment tu vas réagir.

Je pose le couteau que j'ai en main.

-Mamoun, se lance Sam. Comme Edward est notre Papou et qu'Esmée et Carlisle sont ses parents. Comment on les appelle ?

-Sam, je ne comprends pas ?

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper arrivent.

-Alors vous avez commencé ? demande Jazz.

-Non Jasper, on vous attendait, répond Esmée.

Et ils se placent derrière les autres. Ce qui fait que je suis seule en face d'eux tous.

-Si vous pensez m'intimider en faisant groupe, c'est raté, leur dis-je.

-Sam et Nessie, nous ont demandé de les laisser parler, les encourage Esmée.

-Mamoun, ce que je veux savoir, c'est puisqu'Edward est notre Papou, les autres sont aussi de notre famille maintenant.

Oh nom d'un lutin cornichon du pays des trolls puants, je crois que je viens de comprendre, mes enfants sont en train de me dire qu'ils ont acceptés cette famille au complet. À bien y réfléchir, je les ai adopté aussi, alors pourquoi je les regarde comme si Nessie et Sam venaient de faire la plus grosse bourde de leur vie. S'ils les ont acceptés, c'est un bon signe. Est-ce qu'ils ne souffriront pas de cette intrusion ? Est-ce qu'ils vont les faire passer au-dessus de Renée et Phil ? Et Charlie, comment va-t-il réagir ? Ils sont tous là à me regarder attendant que je réponde, allez Bella dis quelque chose. Allez bouge-toi. Arrête de les fixer un par un comme s'ils étaient des revenants. Réagis bordel ! Bella, ouh ouh ! il y a quelqu'un ! Bella !

-Bella, ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'es pas prête à cela. Nous ne t'en voulons pas, me dit Alice en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je les regarde tous, Edward a un visage triste, une incompréhension dans son regard. Emmett baisse les yeux. Jazz est en attente. Les enfants ont des larmes dans les yeux. Bella réagis !

-Mamoun on t'aimera quand même, tu sais, me dit Sam avec son regard plein de larmes.

J'ai les yeux qui lâchent les larmes tous seuls, je ne leur ai rien demandé à celles-là. Même elles ne m'obéissent plus. J'ai la figure toute mouillée, je sens couler ses traîtresses sur mes joues.

-Je serai enchantée s'ils voulaient faire partie de notre famille, répondis-je en retenant le maximum de larmes.

Le regard d'Edward, s'ouvre et une étincelle brille dans ses yeux. Les enfants sont fous de joie. Ils sautent dans les bras de cette nouvelle famille. Esmée me souhaite la bienvenue dans sa famille ainsi que Carlisle. Alice et Rose sautent partout, Emmett nous fait faire un tour de manège chacun. Jazz me scrute tout en me souriant. Une fois les accolades passées, je monte dans ma chambre, et je me mets en boule sur mon lit.

-Bella, je peux entrer ?

Je ne réponds pas, la porte s'ouvre et Jazz passe sa tête.

-Bella, je peux entrer, s'il te plaît ?

Je ne réponds toujours pas, il entre doucement, referme la porte et viens s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Bella, ce que tu viens de faire est un cadeau inestimable pour toute cette famille.

Il s'assoit un peu plus proche de moi, il me prend dans ses bras, et je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Je ne connais pas tant que cela Jazz, mais il inspire le calme.

-Bella, il faut que je te dise que lorsque je suis entré dans cette famille, je n'étais qu'un enfant. Esmée venait de perdre l'enfant qu'elle attendait après Alice. Elle faisait des courses dans un super marché, il y a eu un hold up et Esmée a voulu soutenir une dame d'un certain âge qui venait d'être jetée à terre par un des malfrats. Ce dernier s'en est pris à Esmée et elle a perdu son bébé, mais elle a perdu aussi toutes chance d'en avoir d'autre. Mes parents n'étant pas toujours dispo, c'est Esmée et Carlisle qui s'occupaient de moi. De plus lorsqu'Edward leur a annoncé la grossesse de Jess, toute cette famille a eu l'espoir d'avoir ce nouvel arrivant dans leur famille, mais tu connais la fin de cet épisode et malheureusement la perte de cet enfant les a peiné plus qu'ils ne veulent l'avouer. Avec ton accord, tu viens de combler ce manque, sans t'en rendre compte. Bella c'est une bonne famille, elle ne juge pas, elle n'abandonne pas, elle répond aux sollicitudes des autres, et elle te fait évoluer dans le bon sens. Cela peut te paraître bizarre comme cela, rapide, effrayant, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est une bonne chose, pour toi mais aussi pour Nessie et Sam.

-Merci, Jazz. Je ne doute pas de cette famille, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de tout perdre, qu'adviendra-t-il si ça ne marche pas entre Edward et moi ? Comment vont-ils réagir ? Ils ont déjà perdu père et mère, ils ne supporteront pas de perdre des membres de leur famille à nouveau. Je n'y arriverais pas Jazz. Oh bien sûr ils peuvent promettre d'être toujours présent, mais je sais que l'on choisit toujours ses proches et c'est humain. J'ai peur Jazz !

-Et si pour une fois dans ta vie, tu laissais faire le cours des choses ?

Je garde ma tête posée sur son épaule, il ne dit plus rien, le silence est d'or.

-Tout cela veux dire que tu es quoi pour moi, alors ?

-À part une épaule pour te réconforter, une personne prête à te soutenir, t'aider et t'aimer en tout bien tout honneur… rien.

Je me mets à rire, il m'accompagne.

-OK je prends le paquet complet.

-Ça marche, on y va, il me semble qu'il y a des lasagnes à manger et je meurs de faim.

Je me relève, il me suit, et avant de sortie, je lui embrasse la joue en le remerciant. Il est tout rouge et cela me fait rire.

En descendant, Edward est au piano, Esmée et Sue finissent de mettre la table. Les enfants jouent dehors. Charlie regarde mon tableau.

-À table, dis-je tout haut. Edward me regarde, il me sourit. Il se lève, me rejoint et m'embrasse sur le sommet de ma tête.

-Je t'aime, me souffle-t-il.

Je le regarde et l'embrasse.

-Idem.

Et tout le monde passe à table, les lasagnes font fureur. Même Esmée me demande ma recette miracle, mais je n'en ai pas, c'est la recette de la mère de Charlie. C'est comme cela. Le repas se passe dans la joie et les rires. Lorsque j'apporte le dessert, il y a une quantité de cadeau sur la table. Rose me dit que pour une crémaillère on offre toujours des cadeaux. Je suis scotchée et les traîtresses coulent une fois de plus sur mes joues. Edward se met à côté de moi.

Esmée et Carlisle, nous offrent une soirée romantique avec eux comme garde d'enfants. Les petits sont ravis.

Charlie et Sue, nous offrent des rideaux pour la véranda. Esmée les a aidé pour dénicher de joli et pratique. Et aux enfants des parures de draps selon le thème de leur chambre.

Alice et Jasper, ce sont occupés de la salle de bains, perle de bain, bougie, serviette, gel de massage…

Jack et Leah nous ont fait livrer un service de petit déjeuner au lit. Ils ont dû rester à la réservé. La famille ours a fait des siennes.

Angie et Ben nous ont offert un album photo. Avec le mot « à ouvrir en notre absence ». Je t'aime ma Bee. Angie et Ben.

Emmett et Rosalie, eux nous ont offert un interphone avec caméra. Pour filtrer les allers-et-venues dans le loft. Comme cela, je n'aurais plus besoin de me battre avec le premier venu. Emmett me fait un clin d'œil. Je sais très bien, au fond de moi, que c'est plus en rapport à James qu'autre chose, mais je ne dis rien.

Edward nous regarde, et il me prend par la main. Il m'emmène dans le jardin. Il y a un barbecue et une balancelle.

-Ton père m'a dit que c'était un des moments que tu préférais, alors continuons à faire des repas autour de ce truc.

Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse, lui demande l'accès à sa bouche et notre bulle se met en place autour de nous. Il y a de l'espoir, de l'amour, de la passion dans ce baiser. Tout d'un coup un truc froid et mouillé nous tombe dessus ? Je hurle. Emmett est devant nous un seau à la main, et un sourire sur le visage.

-On arrivait plus à vous décoller, alors !

-Emmett cours, lui dit Edward.

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu rêves mon frérot.

-Si tu crois que je te parlais de moi, lui répond Edward. Emmett me regarde devient tout blanc et cours se cacher dans les jupons de Rosalie sous le rire de tous.

-Emmett, sache que je ne cours jamais, mais tu me le paieras, lui dis tout sourire.

-Emmett, pauvre Emmett. J'espère qu'il y aura assez de sapin pour te faire une caisse. Je n'aurais jamais fais cela, à ta place, lui dit Charlie avec un sourire désolé.

La famille est écroulée de rire lorsqu'Emmett demande protection auprès de sa femme. Il s'excuse mais le mal est fait, il faut assumer, lui répond-elle.

L'après midi se déroule sous le jeu, les confidences, le bien-être tout simplement.

Avant de partir, Esmée nous rappelle, son invitation de mercredi avec les Denali. Edward se tend, je pose ses bras autour de moi, il se décontracte. Tout le monde s'embrasse et rentre chez lui.

Edward me dit qu'il faut qu'il aille voir Black, même dans le jardin, il a besoin de lui un minimum. Il restera dormir là-bas et on le reverra demain.

La séparation est difficile, les enfants boudent, et moi aussi. Mais je comprends son choix. Il nous embrasse, je le raccompagne à sa voiture mais nous avons énormément de mal à nous séparer. Il me promet de m'appeler. Je le laisse s'en aller, et referme ma porte. Oh on Dieu, que j'aime cet homme.

Une fois la maison rangée, les enfants couchés. Je m'installe dans ma véranda, je regarde ma toile d'hier soir. Je la prends et je vais l'accrocher au dessus du piano. Je suis contente de son effet.

Ne m'installe dans le canapé avec l'album photo d'Angie, un thé et une musique de fond.

J'ouvre l'album, la première photo est moi plus petite, le mariage de mes parents, d'autre photos de moi petite, puis il y a les enfants. Nessie bébé, puis Sam.

Plus je tourne les pages, plus je découvre la vie des enfants me rappelant des souvenirs. Il y a aussi des photos plus intimiste, notre soirée fille, quelque photo de groupe, puis une photo du mariage de ma mère et Phil. Il y a une page blanche avec la date de mon arrivée ici avec les enfants. Je tourne la page, surprise, des photos des loups à La Push, au jardin, dans la cour d'école au foot, au centre. Puis une photo d'Edward, dans son bureau, le Cullen's, encore une photo de groupe, des moments volés des soirées au Cullen's bar, moi sur scène Edward sur scène, les gars et leur shaker. Emmett, Rose. Alice et Jazz. Ils sont tous là. Les ados en travaux au Book's. Sue, Charlie. Le jour de l'emménagement, ils sont tous là. Les deux dernières photos. Une des enfants avec Edward et moi au parc, puis une de seulement nous deux en train de nous regarder, un sentiment d'amour s'échappe de cette photo. Elle est magnifique. Je la sors de l'album, je la scanne et la remets dans l'album. Je scanne trois, quatre photos et les installe dans mon atelier.

J'appelle Angie pour la remercier et lui demande comment elle a eu ces photos. Elle me répond que quelques unes étaient dispo sur le Facebook de ma mère, je suis scotchée, je n'y avais pas pensé, et qu'elle les avait piquées en ce temps là et le reste c'est soit ces souvenirs d'enfance soit Ben qui avait pris ces photos. Je la remercie du fond du cœur et lui dit que je l'aime.

Le téléphone sonne.

-Bella Swan.

-Bonsoir amour, comment vas-tu ?

-Bonsoir mon aimé, je vais bien et toi ?

-Tu me manques.

-Pas autant que toi.

Je ferme le loft, éteins les lumières, regarde si les enfants vont bien et je m'enfonce dans mon lit. J'ai mon apollon au téléphone et je m'endors sur la communication.


	23. Chapter 23

**L**es personnages lui appartiennent.

Une pensée pour ma correctrice et le reste, je vous le confie.

**CHAPITRE 23 : Les Denali**

Le début de semaine se passe s'en encombre. Il a juste fallu dire aux enfants d'appeler Rosalie, Mlle Hale devant les autres enfants et non pas tatie Rose. Mais ils l'ont compris.

Mercredi midi, Edward est venu manger avec moi. Il est super tendu pour ce soir. C'est sympa, cela ne me détend pas du tout. Je lui soumets l'idée que je peux le kidnapper au loft et que l'on ne dira rien à personne, mais il soutient qu'Esmée ne mérite pas cela.

Je l'aime pas cette Tanya, elle met tout le monde dans un drôle d'état. Les autres apparemment ne sont pas en cause, juste celle-là. On verra. Edward me rappelle qu'elle va tout faire pour le coller, le toucher, l'embrasser, que c'est une manipulatrice… Quand je dis que je ne l'aime pas. Je lui dis que s'il reste près de moi, je le protègerais, il aime bien l'idée.

(…)

18h30

Edward m'attend dans sa voiture avec les enfants. Je monte en avec eux , embrasse les petits, Edward. Nessie et Sam me racontent leur journée. Ils parlent tous les deux en même temps. Ils sont allés avec Ben et la team boy à l'hôpital pour l'association du docteur Patch. Ils me disent qu'ils ont passé un bon moment avec les enfants du service pédiatrie. Je regarde Edward, il est tendu.

-Je ne savais pas si t'étais OK, mais ils ont voulu y aller alors... me dit il tout penaud.

-C'est une bonne chose Edward, du moment qu'ils l'ont souhaité, ça me va, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Je pose ma main sur la sienne qui tient le levier de vitesse. Tu es glacé.

Il met le chauffage.

-Désolé.

Je continue de parler avec les enfants, ils sont tristes pour ceux qui sont là-bas. Mais ils se sont fait des copains. Sam me demande si je pourrais aller leur raconter une histoire. J'accepte, alors ils sont contents.

Edward tourne dans un chemin, je le regarde, il me sourit. Une allée se dessine entre les arbres, puis une maison, ossature bois et vitrail fait son apparition. Elle est grande. Il se gare devant sort de la voiture et vient ouvrir ma porte. Les enfants descendent et regardent le jardin qui donne sur la forêt.

-Le coin est calme ici, me dit-il.

-Edward c'est magnifique.

Esmée nous attend sur le perron. Les enfants la saluent, elle m'embrasse et embrasse son fils. Elle nous dit d'entrer. Nessie me donne la main et Sam est accroché à Edward.

Ce dernier) prend nos manteaux, et nous dirige vers la salle de vie.

Elle est grande spacieuse, décorée avec goût. Le comble si ce n'était pas le cas pour une décoratrice d'intérieure. Esmée nous dit que la famille arrive, elle est sortie se promener avec Carlisle.

Les enfants trouvent tout de suite leurs marques. Entre la bibliothèque et la caisse à jouet que Carlisle a mis à disposition pour eux, ils sont ravis. Je remercie Esmée, qui hausse les épaules. Pour elle c'est normal, pour moi, c'est énorme.

Edward me fait visiter la maison, elle est grandiose et je m'y perdrais. Les enfants montent l'escalier en vitesse, Sam et Nessie crient. Je coure les voir. Ils sont chacun devant une porte dans le couloir. Je m'approche de Sam, il y a son nom sur la porte. Je regarde Edward qui me dit que c'est sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Tout est normal. Sam vient pour la première fois et il y a son prénom sur une porte, logique. Il ouvre la porte, la chambre est normale, un lit un bureau, une commode. Le tout est dans ses couleurs préférées. Il saute comme un fou. Nessie a la même chose dans ses couleurs à elle. Esmée qui nous a rejoint, regarde la réaction des enfants. Elle semble contente. Moi je suis sur le …. Comme on dit.

-Bella, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Après la conversation de dimanche sur la famille. Je n'ai pas résisté. C'est peut-être trop pour toi, mais je t'assure qu'il n'en est rien.

-Esmée, c'est très gentil, mais pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'une chambre.

-Tous mes enfants ont leur chambre, comme cela lors des réunions de famille, on dort tous ici. Et puis j'espère les avoir un peu plus comme cela, le studio c'est bien mais...

Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse.

-Esmée, je ne veux pas vous déranger. C'est énorme et je ne sais pas comment faire. Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire. Je...

Edward m'attrape par la taille, me retourne et m'embrasse.

-Je te dis que tu fais partie de la famille, tu me crois maintenant ?

-Euh oui mais, c'est un concept que je ne connais pas alors...

-Laisse-toi guider dans ce cas, me réplique Esmée puis elle descend en cuisine.

Edward me fait visiter le reste de la maison. Il y a une chambre pour Alice et Jasper. Une chambre pour Emmett et Rosalie. Le bureau de Carlisle, puis une autre porte. Il l'ouvre et me dirige dedans.

-Ceci est notre chambre.

Je regarde autour de moi, un grand lit une commode un bureau, une baie vitrée, une armoire et une porte.

-Ouvre-la !

Je pousse la porte et tombe sur une salle de bains. Je suis estomaquée. Je regarde Edward, il me sourit.

-Esmée s'éclate à faire cela aux gens.

-Tu veux dire que c'est pour nous ?

-Hummm oui. Mais pour la venue des cousins, la chambre d'Emmett est pour Carmen et Eleazar, celle d'Alice est pour Kate et celle-ci pour Tanya.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me ravir que Tanya dorme dans ton lit. Mais bon.

-Tu as raison, j'en parlerais avec Esmée.

-Non, non je plaisante, du moment que toi tu dormes avec moi.

-Aucun souci là-dessus, il m'enlace, commence à prodiguer ses caresses et m'embrasse. Oh mon Dieu j'ai chaud.

-Edward ?

-Oui.

-À propos de dormir dans mon lit.

-Oui.

-Je sais que cela peut te faire peur, alors avant de te sauver en courant respire, OK !

-OK, il me fixe de son plus beau regard.

-Que dirais-tu de poser un peu plus d'affaire au loft et d'y apporter ton chien.

-C'est que le tiroir est un peu petit.

-Alors apporte aussi, tes meubles et tes cartons.

-...

-Edward ?

-Tu me propose de venir vivre chez toi ?

-Si tu le veux, tu passes toutes tes nuits avec moi, alors sa reviendra au même.

Il m'attrape me fait tourner autour de lui et me ramène à ses lèvres, m'embrasse de façon passionnée, heureux.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Certaine, les enfants sont OK Nous en avons déjà parlé, il ne manque que toi à notre bonheur.

-Je t'aime Mlle Isabella Marie Swan.

-Je t'aime mon aimé.

Nous descendons en cuisine, Edward est heureux de le dire à sa mère qui nous félicite et nous embrasse.

La porte du salon s'ouvre. Un couple entre suivi de deux jeunes femmes. Puis entrent Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jazz.

Je me tiens en retrait, les enfants sont dans leurs chambres. Ils se saluent, se bisouillent et échangent les formalités d'usage.

**Alice pov**

Nous entrons dans la maison. Jazz me tient et me serre la main.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, tout ce passera bien.

-Hummm.

Je vois maman et Edward, ils disent bonjour aux Denali. Bella est en retrait, sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Elle nous regarde, puis elle tourne le regard vers le palier. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je dirais qu'elle cherche un moyen de s'enfuir. Elle me regarde, je lui souris, elle mord sa lèvre.

-Bonjour Bella. Est-ce que le travail d'Esmée te plaît ?

-Bonjour Alice. C'est magnifique en effet, super gênant, disproportionné, mais magnifique.

Je la serre dans mes bras.

-Rien n'est trop démesuré pour ma nouvelle sœur et sa famille.

Elle rougit et baisse la tête.

-Tiens donc Esmée, tu as enfin une employée. Il était tant !

Tanya, s'approche de la jeune femme, elle se dresse devant elle, la regarde de bas en haut.

-Tu nous apporteras des rafraîchissements une fois que tu auras fini de nous regarder.

Bella me regarde, Edward s'approche en vitesse mais pas assez rapidement.

-Il me semble que vous êtes assez grande pour vous déplacez jusqu'en cuisine, ouvrir les placards et vous servir de vous-même.

-Esmée, ton employée a besoin de lui rappeler les bases, elle est d'une grossièreté effarante.

-Tanya, Bella n'est en rien une employée. Elle est la petite amie d'Edward.

Edward tient Bella par la taille et s'approche de la famille avec elle. Il lance un regard assassin à Tanya.

Elle regarde Ed, puis pose son regard sur Bella.

-Tu fais dans les petits de ce monde, Edward. Oh ! oui j'y suis. Tu fais cela afin de mieux les comprendre, de voir leur mode de vie. C'est généreux Edward, je te reconnais bien là, toujours à vouloir aider les pauvres.

Bella se tend. Edward la tire vers Carmen.

-Tout le monde, voici, Bella, ma petite amie.

-Bella voici, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate et pour finir Tanya, nos cousins d'Alaska.

Bella sert la main à tous et je perçois qu'elle écrase la main de Tanya car celle-ci crispe son visage. Bien fait, vas-y Bella. Montre lui.

Nous nous installons au salon. Avec Bella et Rose, nous installons l'apéritif qu'Esmée a préparé.

-Bien Bella, dis-nous d'où tu viens ? lui demande Carmen.

Tanya murmure qu'elle doit venir des baffons de sa mère. Je lui grogne dessus. Emmett s'installe un peu plus dans le fauteuil en disant à Rose que le spectacle va en valoir la chandelle. Il se régale d'avance.

-Je suis née, en Californie, puis la vie a fait que je suis venue rejoindre mon père ici à Forks.

-Quel âge as-tu, et comment as-tu réussi à attraper mon charmant neveu ?

-J'ai 24 ans et tant qu'à votre charmant neveu, il faudrait me le présenter. Je ne connais qu'Emmett et Edward qui pour eux le terme charmant ne s'applique pas.

Carmen et Eleazar se mettent à rire.

-Elle me plaît, Edward tu as bien choisi, félicitation, lui réplique Eleazar.

Edward se cache dans le cou de Bella et lui murmure quelque chose, elle baisse la tête et rougit.

-Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Eh bien Kate, Bella travaille au Book's. Elle y a fait un super boulot. Elle a instauré des séances d'histoire pour enfants et sa marche. Elle y a apporté une nouvelle dynamique, le magasin marche super bien, Mme Books en est ravie, lui répond Rose.

-Si c'est toi qui le dit Rose, cela doit être en effet, super.

-En tout cas, moi je n'ai pas besoin de m'abaisser à travailler, ma condition est ainsi faite. Edward tu devrais réfléchir à cela. Tu ne seras pas obligé de vivre dans de misérable condition.

-Ma condition est loin d'être misérable, lui réplique du tac au tac Bella.

-Ça commence, dit Emmett qui se frotte les mains, Rose lui met une pichenette derrière la tête. Il grogne.

Jazz est collé à moi, il me caresse le dos.

-Tout compte fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit en arrivant, elle va la saigner, me chuchote-t-il.

L'apéritif se termine sous le même ton. Carmen, Eleazar et Kate en essayant de découvrir cette perle rare. Nous répondons à sa place, Bella rouge comme une tomate et répondant aussi. Et Tanya, qui faisait insinuation sur insinuation. Malgré les avertissements d'Edward, elle continuait ses attaques. Bella essayait de rester le plus courtois possible, mais on sentait la mayonnaise monter. Sous le regard appréciateur d'Emmett et Jazz.

-Bon allez, nous allons passer à table, lance Esmée.

Bella s'excusa un instant, monta les marches. Je la rattrape.

-Bella, ne va pas te cacher dans un trou. Elle ne le mérite pas.

-Oh non, Lilice, je vais juste chercher une corde pour la pendre et en passant mes enfants, me souri-t-elle.

Je chantonne jusqu'à la salle, Tanya s'est assise à côté d'Edward, elle lui murmure à l'oreille. Il hoche la tête. Nous sommes attablé.

-Ma tante, il reste trois places, je ne pense pas que Bella a besoin de tout cet espace, lance Kate.

-À chacun son espace, lui réplique Carlisle avec un énorme sourire.

Tout d'un coup, les deux petites têtes arrivent aux mains de Bella. Elle les pousse, ils font le tour de la table pour dire bonjour. Ils lancent des tonton Mett, tatie Rose Grand-Papou, Papou, Grande-Mamoun, Jazy, et pour finir Lilice. Ils s'arrêtent devant les Denali.

-Mamoun, comment devons-nous les appeler ? demanda Nessie.

Bella s'approche sous le regard ahuri de cette famille.

-Sam, Nessie, je vous présente, la famille de Carlisle. Voici Carmen, Eleazar, Kate et pour finir Tanya.

Les enfants s'approchent et serrent la main de chacun.

-Ah non il est hors de question de serrer la main de ces…

-Si vous avez le malheur de prononcer un mot pas beau, Tanya, je vous demanderais de le remettre au fin fond de votre tête et de réfléchir aux conséquences désastreuses s'il venait à en sortir... Mes enfants, dites juste bonjour cela suffira, et venez vous assoir.

-Oui Mamoun, les enfants dirent bonjour et s'installent à table, tout en précisant à Esmée qu'ils se sont lavés les mains. Esmée leur sourit et elle commence le service.

-Bella, comment…

-Carmen, Eleazar, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. J'aimerais si possible répondre à ces questions en fin de repas. Je ne suis pas sûre du fait de garder mon appétit en répondant à vos questions.

-Nous comprenons, Bella.

-Non mais quel toupet, elle se permet de ne pas répondre aux questions sur ces bâtards. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bassesse qu'Edward a ramassé dans un caniveau. Elle croit faire partie des gens de ce monde. Non mais, elle a trouvé une famille riche afin de soutirer leur argent. Avec ses deux mioches, elle vous fait pitié. Elle a réussi à se faire mettre enceinte et ces mioches ne l'appelle même pas maman. Je suppose une sortie de boîte ou encore une capote piégée. Elle a déjà essayé de soutirer de l'argent mais n'y arrivant pas, elle a sauté sur toi. Et vous famille, sauveuse de l'humanité, vous la prenez sous votre aile. Elle va vous bouffer, avec ses deux...

Une immense claque vient de s'abattre sur sa joue, elle chancelle et regarde ses parents. Puis elle regarde qui vient de lui faire faire un tour complet sur elle-même. Bella est en face d'elle debout, elle la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Sam, Nessie, vous allez mettre vos manteaux et vous allez chanter sur le perron.

Les enfants se regardent, baissent la tête, sortent de la pièce. Nessie se retourne.

-Au revoir tout le monde, et elle sort en pleurant rejoindre son frère. Bella les regarde, elle a les yeux noirs de fureur. Elle se retourne sur Tanya.

Edward se lève, Bella lève la main pour le retenir, elle pointe sa chaise du doigt, il obéit. La pièce est dans un silence de mort, tous les regards sont fixés sur Bella qui menace Tanya du regard. Emmett et Jazz sont en mode observe et admire. Edward regarde Bella avec questionnement. Carlisle, Esmée, Rose et moi sommes en attente de cette discussion on en a déjà entendu parlé lors des repas mais la voir à l'œuvre est impressionnant. Elle dégage une telle assurance, une telle volonté que même le géant vert n'oserait pas bouger. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et show must go on :

-Je vais essayer d'être le plus courtois possible, alors si vous avez le malheur de me couper la parole. Je vous promets de vous remettre à votre place de façon moins adapté à la position que vous occupé dans cette société. Bien tout d'abord, si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un murmure concernant mes enfants, leur affiliation ou les conditions de leur venue au monde, je vous promets la raclée de votre vie. Ils ne sont peut-être pas issu d'un niveau sociale financièrement respectable pour vous, mais mes enfants ont été fait dans le respect et dans l'amour. Et ce je peux vous assurer, Tanya, que même les petits de ce monde savent aimer. Deuxièmement, si je vous vois encore une fois ne serait-ce qu'effleurer mon petit ami, je vous apprendrais les bonnes manières de mon milieu social, et je ne suis pas sûre que le fait d'avoir à se refaire replacer votre nez auprès de votre esthéticien personnel soit dans vos projets pour le moment. Tant qu'à ma position dans cette famille, je ne vous dois rien. Je n'ai même pas à me justifier par rapport à cela. Si jamais je vous ai blessée d'une façon que se soit hormis la petite caresse de tout à l'heure je m'en excuse. Et le fait que je ne réponde pas dans l'immédiat aux questions de vos parents vous mette dans cet état, veuillez savoir, Madame, que lors d'un repas, le fait de parler de crash d'avion, de corps démembrer et d'abandon, ne fait pas pour moi bon ménage. Esmée a passé un temps fou à préparer ce repas en fonction de vos goût, puisqu'apparemment vous n'avez même pas l'éducation de manger ce que l'on vous sert. Je n'ai peut-être pas été élevée selon vos principes mais au vu de ce que vous dégagez et reflétez, je suis heureuse que mes enfants suivent mes principes, en effet j'aurais honte qu'ils puissent vous ressembler un tant soit peu. Avoir un manque de réflexion, de communication, de regard sur le monde et d'ouverture d'esprit par rapport à ce qui vous entoure me semble être un portrait honnête de votre personne refaite, revisiter par nombre médecin. Sur ce je vous conseille pour votre prochaine dépense une implantation de neurones, sagesse et voire d'intelligence et de savoir vivre. Car vous êtes ici, chez vos hôtes et vous venez de mettre tout une famille mal à l'aise face à votre comportement.

Tanya est scotchée, elle ne répond pas. Le silence est toujours présent dans la pièce. Bella se tourne vers nous.

-Carmen, Eleazar et Kate, je suis enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Je suis désolée si en parlant je vous ai blessé tant à l'éducation de votre fille mais en tout sincérité je pense que certaine choses se sont laissées déborder. Je serais heureuse de pouvoir vous revoir dans de meilleures conditions, je l'espère. Kate, si tu veux toujours de moi pour votre sortie shopping, j'en suis toujours des votre. Carlisle, Esmée, votre invitation m'a fait plaisir, et vos attentions pour les enfants aussi. Je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné votre repas de famille. Emmett, Jazz, j'espère que ce petit moment vous a diverti. Je sais Emmett que tu attendais ce moment avec impatience, te voilà servi. Rose, Alice, je vous aime comme des sœurs, et si vous le souhaiter, on se voit un peu plus tard. Edward, je vais rentrer au loft avec les enfants. Reste en famille et amuse-toi. Si jamais, elle s'approche de toi, rappelle-lui mon éducation et je suis sûre que l'une de mes sœurs saura me le dire pour que je l'éduque. Emmett, si tu pouvais nous reconduire, je t'en serai reconnaissante.

Edward se lève, la rejoint. Elle salue tout le monde de la main. Embrasse Edward. Elle le tient par la main et la donne à Esmée. Edward la regarde avec un regard interrogateur. Elle lui embrasse la joue, salue Esmée de la tête, fait signe à Emmett et sort de la maison. Edward est collé à la vitre et les regarde partir.

-Et bien dis donc Eddychou, j'ai payé de ma personne mais te voilà débarrasser de cette folle, dit Tanya en tentant de s'approcher.

-Tanya, si tu as le malheur de me toucher, ce n'est pas Bella qui va t'éduquer mais moi, il l'a regarde dans les yeux, son regard est noir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es conduis comme cela avec elle. Elle en t'a jamais attaquée, jamais blessée, jamais parlé. Mais toi, tu l'as rabattu elle et nos enfants plus bas que terre. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Je ne te demanderais pas de rentrer chez toi, mais je te demande de te tenir éloigner de moi, de Bella et de nos enfants.

-Ce ne sont pas tes enfants Ed, ce ne sont que des...

Une deuxième claque vint se poser sur sa joue. Je jubile, je suis aux anges.

-Edward, je te t'ai jamais dit que l'on ne frappe pas une femme, lui dit Esmée.

-Oui maman, mais ce n'est pas une femme c'est un monstre. Alors j'ai le droit, et il va s'enfermer dans la chambre de Sam.

Tout un discours se met en place autour de la réaction de Bella, Carmen et Eleazar sont ébahis de cette petite. Nous autres attendons la réaction de Tanya. Elle regarde autour d'elle et nous questionne du regard. Chacun notre tour disons qu'elle a été trop loin et que nous sommes d'accord avec Bella. Cette dernière dit qu'elle se vengera, et elle court s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

La discussion reprend autour du repas. Edward se joint à nous. Un jeu de rejoue-moi la scène se met en place entre Emmett et Jazz. Version Matrix, version Karaté kid, version Cendrillon. On se met à rire. Cela fait du bien. Ensuite Emmett nous raconte comment il a connu ce petit bout de femme et ses enfants. Edward raconte son histoire, et nous comprenons pourquoi, ils l'appellent Mamoun, les efforts, les sacrifices, ses choix de vie. Son questionnement éternel. Esmée met en avant son côté artistique. Les Denali ne disent rien puis Carmen fait un signe de tête à Carlisle. Ce dernier se lève sort et revient quelque temps après.

-Les enfants, Carmen et moi avons quelque chose à vous remettre. Esmée a les larmes aux yeux. J'avoue que j'adore les surprises, mais là, je ne comprends rien. Nous sommes réunis avec nos moitiés, seul Edward est seul, mais par son regard je sais qu'il pense à elle. Comme vous le savez, notre famille a beaucoup de bien et votre grand-mère Masen, nous a léguer cela, il sort trois coffrets. Il nous en tend un chacun. Je regarde mes parents, je me penche sur ce petit coffret et l'ouvre.

-Oh, mon Dieu que c'est joli. Jasper est derrière moi, il m'enlace.

Edward et Emmett, ne disent rien, ils sont bloqués sur le contenue de leur boîte.

-Bah oui, Je sais que cela fait remonter une conversation que vous avez eu avec votre grand-mère, mais nous pensons que c'est le moment de vous remettre cela. Disons que vous êtes assez mature pour faire vos choix et en assumer les conséquences.

Emmett regarde Rose, puis le contenu de sa boîte. Il a les larmes aux yeux, c'est étrange de voir ce grand gaillard si sûr de lui avec les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'approche de Rose, pose un genou à terre. Rose le regard ahuri, elle pose la main sur son cœur.

-Ma Rose, mon amour. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas la plus romantique des situations, mais j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Tu m'as apporté énormément, tu es une femme extraordinaire. Oh s'il te plaît ma Rose, accepte de combler ma vie d'ours que je suis en devenant ma femme devant Dieu et les nôtres.

-Avec tout mon amour Emmett.

J'applaudis, je saute partout. Ils s'embrassent. Tout le monde s'enlace. C'est un super moment.

Après ces accolades, Edward se fixe devant la baie vitrée. Il regarde dehors, son regard est perdu.

Je m'approche doucement, je l'enlace de mes bras. Il grogne. Je rigole.

-Edward, que fais-tu encore ici ?

Il me regarde, me sourit, m'embrasse sur la joue dit au revoir à la famille, attrape son manteau et cours jusqu'à sa voiture.

Jasper arrive, me retourne et m'embrasse. Dune passion, d'un amour, puis il pose son front contre le mien.

-Un jour Alice, je te demanderai de m'épouser. Je te le promets ma princesse.

-Je sais mon bébé. Je le sais et je t'aime aussi pour cela.

(...)

**Bella pov**

Je monte les enfants dans la voiture d'Emmett, Edward est à la fenêtre, il me regarde. Je le regarde et je monte dans le pickup. Le silence règne dans la voiture. Emmett met la radio, il chantonne doucement, puis il augmente le son. J'aime bien Emmett, il ressemble à un ours mais au fond de lui, c'est un gros matou. Cette image me fait rire, il le remarque et sourit à son tour.

-J'avoue que tu as atteint des sommets petite souris.

-Ce n'était pas mon intension mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Je dois te dire que je pensais que tu allais imploser un peu plus tôt. Tu as bien caché ton jeu.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux. La patience est une vertu. J'avoue que j'ai aimé voir son visage se décomposer.

-Tu as fait plus que cela, Bells, tu as dit tout haut ce que nous pensions tout bas.

-Pourquoi, est-elle comme cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle a le syndrome des gens riches alors que Kate ne l'a pas.

-Ouaip, ils ont raté quelque chose à la maternité.

-Allez Bell's chante avec moi.

Il monte encore un peu la radio, et nous chantons à tue tête « With or whithout you » de U2.

Arrivés devant le loft, il nous laisse descendre, nous embrasse et il me dit :

-Tu sais Bella, demain le soleil se lève aussi sur cette bourgade de Forks.

Je rigole.

-Bonne soirée Emmett.

-Oh maintenant, que tu n'y es plus la soirée sera moins drôle, et il démarre.

Nous rentrons, les enfants s'installent autour de l'ilot.

-J'ai faim, Mamoun.

-Et si on commandait une pizza ?

-Super, moi une jambon fromage sans les trucs noirs dessus.

-Moi une thon tomate avec supplément de fromage.

Je passe commande, on s'installe devant la télé.

-Ce soir, soirée Shrek.

La pizza arrive, les enfants sont heureux. Nous sommes ensemble devant cet adorable ogre vert, à réciter les paroles. Nous passons un agréable moment.

-Allez au lit.

-Mamoun, c'est quoi un bâtard ?

-Un bâtard est un mot pas beau pour désigner quelqu'un qui ne devrait vivre sur cette planète. Dans l'ancien temps, on qualifiait de bâtard les enfants conçue hors mariage. Mais il ne faut pas prendre en compte les paroles des dindes comme celle-là, il y en aura toujours. Il y a plus de dinde qu'autre chose sur cette terre.

-Alors c'est cela une dinde, c'est la première que je vois en vrai.

-Bienvenue dans le monde adulte, mes amours. Bonne nuits mes chéris.

-Bonne nuit Mamoun, dis il reviendra Papou ?

-Je l'espère, assez de questions pour ce soir. Bonne nuit.

Je l'espère, oh que oui, alors je l'espère qu'il reviendra. C'est fou comment en si peu de temps, je suis accro à ce bonhomme. J'espère ne pas avoir déçue Esmée et Carlisle. Je suis passée pour la folle de service. Mais elle m'a cherchée aussi. Je ne l'aime pas. Allez un thé ne serait pas de refus.

Je range la maison, passe aspi et toile. Et je m'installe devant mon chevalet. J'ai ma tasse en main. Je regarde la toile vierge. J'attrape un pinceau, me remonte les cheveux avec, dégage ma mèche sur le côté de mon visage. Je prends un fusain. Je trace, contourne, survole, appuis, gomme, estompe une ombre par-là, dégage une source de lumière par-ici. Je me recule, regarde la toile. Je me replonge dedans, un mouvement ici, un autre part là. Je me recule à nouveau, j'ouvre la véranda. J'allume ma cigarette, je fixe ce tableau.

Une main vient se poser sur moi. Je me retourne, il est là devant moi. Il retire la cigarette de ma bouche, en prend une bouffée, et me la rend. Je le regarde hébétée. Il hausse les sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui as le droit à cette addiction.

Il pose ses affaires sur la console dans la pièce. Il revient vers moi. Il enlève le pinceau de mes cheveux. Il replace ma tignasse et s'attarde sur mon cou.

-Tu es si belle mon amour.

Il m'embrasse, me caresse, promène sa langue dans mon cou. Je me courbe, il ferme la véranda, et me charge comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

Je rigole, il nous monte dans la chambre. Il me met sur mes pieds. Il se place face à moi.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'excites. Je rêve de te déshabiller depuis un bout de temps. Et te voir tout à l'heure la remettre en place, m'a fait bander comme un fou.

Oh mon Dieu, je mouille ma culotte rien que de l'entendre susurrer ces mots à mon oreille. Je me cambre sous ses caresses. Il m'enlève mon tee-shirt. Il m'embrasse, me lèche, me suce.

-Tu es si douce, et cette odeur, oh Bella, je te mangerais sur place.

Il enlève sa chemise, je place mes mains sur son torse et explore chaque centimètre. Il gémit. Il s'attaque à mon jean, le déboutonne tout en m'embrassant. Il le descend, il enlève mes chaussettes. Je suis en tenue légère devant lui. Il se recule, m'observe.

-C'est tout nouveau ?

-Achat avec Alice, elle m'a dit que tu adorais le bleu, alors...

-Fais-moi penser à le remercier. Tu es waouh, superbement, magnifiquement belle et sensuelle.

Il me dévore des yeux, je me sens belle sous ce regard. Il va pour retirer son jean, je l'arrête et lui demande de me laisser cette partie. Je m'accroupis devant lui, il respire fortement. Je déboutonne le premier bouton, mords ma lèvre tout en le regardant. Je le sens durcir, être à l'étroit. J'enlève les autres boutons, descends son jean, et le laisse en boxer devant moi. Je regarde cette bosse, passe la langue sur mes lèvres, il geint. Je passe ma main dessus, puis de mon doigt, je le passe à l'intérieur de son boxer, juste pour effleurer son envie. Il bascule la tête. Je l'empoigne donc de ma main, pour commencer quelques mouvements. Sa respiration est profonde. Je le mets nu devant moi. En effet, sa fierté est devant mes yeux, et son envie est trèèèèèèèèèèèèès grande. Je mouille mon pouce, et tout en le prenant en main viens caresser de mon pouce humide le haut de son sexe. Je remouille mon pouce et recommence l'opération. Il me regarde, de mon autre main je me caresse, je viens chatouiller mon bouton de rose. Il se fixe sur mon geste, un grondement sort de sa poitrine. Je mouille mes lèvres et je m'approche de lui. Je le lèche doucement, puis je lui aspire le gland tout en bougeant ma langue autour, je l'enfonce petit à petit. Je le libère, le refais prisonnier de ma bouche, susurre, englobe, lèche, je commence à faire des allers-retours. Il attrape mes cheveux et me guide dans la vitesse, il gémit. Je me relève, je lui prends sa bouche.

-Edward, je veux que tu me prennes maintenant.

-Oui mon amour, tout ce que tu voudras.

Il me positionne sur le lit, me déshabille.

-Écarte bien tes cuisses mon amour.

Il s'installe sur moi, m'embrasse me lèche, me bisouille. De sa main, il vient caresser mon bouton.

-Edward, viens en moi s'il te plaît.

Il se présente à mon entrée, il rentre centimètre par centimètre, il ressort. Je grogne. Il me sourit. Il revient, rentre complètement, attend la fin de mon gémissement pour ressortir complètement. Il recommence l'opération, c'est divin. Il place ses mains sur mes hanches et rentre d'un coup pour me faire glisser sur son membre avec une fougue incroyable. Je gémis, le prénomme, lui attrape les bras. Il ressort et recommence son manège tout doucement, puis d'un coup il m'empoigne et me fait basculer dans les méandres du désire. Il me bascule sur lui, je le chevauche, je m'ôte de lui.

-Je peux me goûter à travers toi.

-Oh Bella !

Je le reprends en bouche, fais des allers-retours sur son sexe, tout en lui caressant les bourses.

-Bella, je...

Je me retire de lui, m'embroche sur lui et le chevauche. Il me fait sentir toute sa longueur en moi. Je vais jouir.

-Edward, je vais oh mon dieu, viens avec moi.

Il accentue son mouvement, il pousse d'un coup en moi et nous visitons les portes du Paradis en même temps. Nous finissons notre extase, et il me plaque sur son torse.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ma belle.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle. Elle ne mérite même pas ces paroles.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime mon aimé.


	24. Chapter 24

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 24 : Thanksgiving**

Quelques semaines sont passées. Edward est venu avec ses affaires et pour le bonheur des enfants, son chien. Cette espèce de truc sur pattes m'aime à un point incroyable, il fait des trous dans le jardin. Te saute dessus avant que tu partes au boulot. Il saute sur les enfants et les léchouille. Il squatte le canapé et reste couché devant la porte des toilettes quand j'y suis. Ce qui fait que j'ai embrassé le sol plus d'une fois en sortant. Edward dit qu'il m'a adopté comme sa maîtresse et qu'il me protège. Moi je voudrais juste sortir des toilettes sans avoir besoin de m'étaler. Il s'est attaqué à mon chevalet, alors je lui ai expliqué le traitement que je lui réservais s'il recommençait. Les loups et Edward étaient explosés en me voyant accroupi devant Black pour lui parler. Il n'empêche qu'il ne s'approche plus de mon territoire. Non mais ! Bon pour le canapé, j'ai pas réussi, alors il faut le pousser à chaque fois, mais il est bon joueur. Il mange comme un éléphant et je ne parle pas des cadeaux dans le jardin.

Edward a eu une conversation avec les enfants sur la place qu'il prenait. Il en est ressorti qu'il a le droit de les aimer, de les guider, de prendre des décisions et les fâcher. Je suis restée ébahie par son procédé avec eux. Ce soir là, je l'ai aimé comme jamais. Mon bassin s'en souvient encore. Nous avons baptisé la maison, l'ilot central de cuisine est extra.

Bref nous formons une famille dite normale. Les enfants à l'école et les parents divisés entre enfants, boulot, câlin et famille. C'est génial. Je suis bien, je me sens à ma place et l'avenir s'annonce sous le meilleur soleil de Forks.

Mon travail à la boutique est géant, je m'éclate comme pas permis. Sue est de plus en plus proche. Elle se fait appeler Mamsue par les enfants. Avec Charlie, c'est une affaire qui roule, chacun chez soi et un lit pour deux, comme elle dit. Nous sommes trop vieux pour vivre ensemble, on a chacun notre confort, notre mode de vie, et lorsque nous passons un moment ensemble, c'est parce que nous le voulons. Elle a transformé Charlie, il est plus ouvert. Même au poste, les collègues sont plus cool avec. Sue leur mijote des petits plats et des gâteaux, ils sont aux anges.

Je suis allée à l'association du docteur Patch, service pédiatrique pour le moment histoire. Ils ont adoré, et voir leurs petits visages avec autre chose que de la souffrance ou de l'ennuie a été super pour moi. J'ai promis de revenir de temps en temps. Edward a un projet à mettre en place avec l'aide d'Angela pour le défilé d'Alice.

J'ai offert à Sue ma seconde toile, c'est une vue de La Push. Avec la plage, les montagnes en arrière plan et l'océan. Elle a reconnu Charlie de dos au centre du tableau. Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil. Elle était touchée. Après une dizaine d'embrassades, j'ai dû lui dire que si elle continuait, je mettrais la toile au feu. Elle a grogné que les Swan n'étaient pas compatibles avec les démonstration des sentiments.

Les enfants s'épanouissent de jour en jour. Sam a remporté son premier match sous les encouragements d'Edward et d'Emmett. N'étant toujours pas invitée à venir le voir, les gars l'ont emmené fêter ça devant une glace. Nessie a été prise sous la coupe par Alice et Rose, elle l'emmène en virée shopping. Elle est au Paradis avec elles. Elle commence à prendre les réflexions et intonations d'Alice. Elle me fait rire. Elle a réussi à ce faire des copines à l'école, elle qui était plus réservée, se dévoile petit à petit. C'est sympa à voir. Même s'il faut recadrer des fois.

Jack et Leah sont la majorité du temps à La Push. Le travail de Jack prend beaucoup de temps. Il est rangé et doit s'occuper de la réserve. Leah est toujours aussi drôle. Elle nous rejoint pour les virées filles. Elle doit nous annoncé quelque chose, pour Thanksgiving, je crois que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Avec les enfants, le week end dernier nous sommes allés nous promener dans la réserve de La Push. Jack, nous a montré cette fameuse famille d'ours. Nous avons mangé tous ensemble le soir. Super soirée autour d'un feu de camp avec les Quileute.

Emmett et Rosalie commencent les préparatifs de leur mariage, c'est une usine ce truc. Edward est témoin d'Emmett et je suis demoiselle d'honneur de Rosalie. Elle m'a fait pleurer, la bourrique lorsqu'elle me l'a demandé. Alice sautait partout, elle est engagée pour organiser ce moment.

Je me suis excusée encore une fois auprès d'Esmée et de Carlisle pour la scène avec Tanya. Ils ont rigolé. Et Carlisle a dit qu'il voudrait être présent lors de mon prochain carnage. Il a dit que je pourrais être engagée pour gérer ses infirmières, cela ferait du bien au service. Je lui ai répondu que je me mettais à disposition. Les Denali sont reparti, ils m'ont tous salué sauf la dinde. Et je m'en porte pas plus mal. Kate est super sympa, elle reviendra nous voir, elle a bien rigolé nous a-t-elle avoué. Je suis redevenue toute rouge.

Enfin bref, je suis dans la salle de bains, je me prépare pour Thanksgiving ce soir chez Esmée. Ils seront tous là, et j'ai une vengeance à prendre sur Emmett. Je lui ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Bella, cela fait deux heures que tu es là dedans. Je sais que tu es une femme mais même Alice, non pas Alice, veux-tu bien s'il te plaît sortir de là, mon amour.

-J'arrive, je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Les loups sont prêts, nous t'attendons au salon ma beauté.

-Oui ! oui ! Je me dépêche.

Je sors de la salle de bains, Edward me voit, je suis en petite tenue, bleue, avec porte jarretelle et talon aiguille. Je suis maquillée et coiffée. Il me regarde et grogne. Il s'approche d'un pas décidé.

Je cours et m'enferme dans notre chambre. Il tape sur la porte.

-Oh non ! Mr Cullen, vous allez devoir attendre la fin de soirée pour cela, je suis invitée par ma belle famille et je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Nom d'un lutin, Bella, tu aurais pu réfléchir à cela avant de sortir de la salle de bains comme ça.

Je saute dans ma robe, une robe à bretelle qui laisse deviner ma poitrine. Et merde, Alice ne me l'avait pas dit, bon tant pis. J'enlève le soutien-gorge et replace ma robe. J'ouvre la porte, il est devant à se taper la tête dedans. Je le regarde, descends mon regard sur son pantalon, me mords la lèvre et me retourne.

-Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ?

-Bella, tu es magnifique, il passe ses mains dans mon dos, puis les passe sous ma robe.

-Tu n'as pas de soutien gorge ?

-Euh non, cette robe ne le permet pas, tu veux bien remonter la fermeture, là dans mon dos ?

Il s'exécute tout en grognant. Il s'approche de mon cou.

-Bella, tu vas me rendre fou, il me respire. Tu me fais bander comme un fou, et toute cette torture, je vais te la faire payer, il embrasse mon cou, le dessous de mon oreille. Ma respiration est hachurée, j'ai l'entre cuisse toute humide. Il se redresse me retourne et m'embrasse, me demande l'accès de ma bouche et notre ballet commence, sensuel, plein de désir. Je pose mon front contre le sien. Je place ma main contre sa virilité.

-Il va falloir attendre, Mr Cullen, mettez-moi cela de côté, je le prendrais en bouche tout à l'heure, puis je le laisse en plan. Je suis fière de ma prestation, je rigole. Il grogne.

-Bella, si tu veux jouer on sera deux, sa phrase me refroidit aussitôt. Et merde.

En voiture, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse, et la presse doucement, il la remonte petit à petit et avec son doigt, vient effleurer ma culotte. Il me regarde s'aperçoit de son effet et me sourit.

OK il veut jouer. Je lui prends la main, et porte son doigt dans ma bouche. Je lèche l'extrémité de son doigt, puis doucement, le met dans ma bouche, jouant avec ma langue. Je le vois se redresser . Je me penche vers lui, et lui souffle à l'oreille.

-Il faudra toujours attendre un peu avant que votre pénis entre dans ma bouche, Mr Cullen.

Il grogne, récupère sa main, et presse le volant, comme jamais. Je souris et engage une conversation avec les enfants.

Nous arrivons chez Esmée, il vient ouvrir ma portière, m'aide à descendre et me claque le fessier. Je sursaute, il sourit.

-Les vilaines filles, moi je les matte, et il prend les sacs dans le coffre et nous conduit dans la maison.

OK la soirée va être longue.

Je monte à l'étage pour déposer les sacs de Sam et Nessie, j'entre dans notre chambre, je m'avance vers la commode. Là une main m'attrape, et me plaque contre le mur.

Edward m'embrasse passionnément, urgemment. Il passe ses mains le long de mon corps, descend sous ma robe et remonte le long de mes cuisses. Il joue de son pouce sur bon bouton d'amour. Je gémis. Je l'attrape de mes cuisses, il m'embrasse dans mon cou, sous mon oreille. Il me regarde.

-Il va falloir que la vilaine fille soit gentille ce soir, sinon...

Et là il pince mon bouton, je me penche en arrière, ferme les yeux. Plus rien, j'ouvre les yeux, il est parti. Oh le cornichon mal débouché. Il va me le payer.

Je descends de la commode, passe à la salle de bains, me rends présentable. J'ai cette lueur dans les yeux, il est mort. Je rejoins les autres au salon, ils sont tous arrivées. Je les embrasse.

Alice me regarde suspecte, et en voyant Edward se met à rire. Je sens le sexe à ce point là.

-Il y en a un qui va passer une mauvaise soirée, me souffle-t-elle.

-Ouaip, tu n'en as même pas idée, et elle se met à rire, un rire qui rempli la salle.

-Passez au salon pour l'apéritif, nous lance Esmée.

Je m'installe en face d'Edward, tout à côté d'Alice. Carlisle nous serre. Les enfants jouent un peu plus loin dans le salon. Emmett, appelle Jasper pour un truc dans la comptabilité du Cullen's. Esmée et Sue sont en cuisine. Charlie en service, il nous rejoint après. Edward prend son verre en main et le porte à sa bouche, il lèche ses lèvres tout en me fixant. Alice a compris notre jeu et a décidé de faire tourner son frère en tonneau plein. Elle s'approche de moi et me susurre des mots à l'oreille.

-Si tu veux gagner, écoute et obéis-moi.

Et donc sous les ordres d'Alice je m'accomplis. Je bascule ma tête en arrière pendant qu'elle passe sa main sur mon cou. J'approfondis ma respiration. Je le regarde fixement, j'écarte mes jambes, afin de lui montrer ma petite culotte, il déglutit, je croise mes jambes et me positionne afin qu'il est une vue sur mon porte jarretelle. Je mords ma lèvre, en attrapant mon verre. Je passe ma bouche sur le verre, puis j' en bois un peu. Alice se lève et va se promener. Je regarde Edward fixement, et décroise lentement mes jambes, je passe ma main sur mon corps, sur ma poitrine, puis recroise mes jambes. Il est attrapé, il ne me quitte pas une seconde des yeux, son regard est noir d'envie. Je suce mon doigt, il se lève et s'approche de moi. Il a une respiration forte, pleine d'envie, de désir. Je me lève à mon tour, me place devant lui, puis une fois tout contre moi, je me retourne et me penche en avant en me courbant contre lui. Je sens son désir contre mes fesses. Il m'attrape les hanches, je me redresse avec mon verre, le regarde, souris.

-Oui Alice j'arrive, et je le laisse en plan dans le coin salon. Il grogne et va pour me rattraper.

Je cours auprès d'Alice qui est près du piano. Edward me rattrape lorsque je suis juste à côté d'elle. Il place ses mains sur mes hanches et appuis son désir sur moi.

-Tu vas me le payer, Mlle Swan, et tu vas crier.

Je déglutis.

-Edward, tu nous jouerais pas un morceau, lui lance Alice avec un sourire.

-Bonne idée ma chérie, dit Esmée en nous rejoignant.

Edward se plie aux volontés de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il s'installe, commence par la musique d'Esmée, puis Lettre à Élise, celle-là c'est pour les enfants.

Puis il me sourit.

-Maman, savais-tu que Bella chantait et qu'elle jouait aussi du piano ?

-Oh ma belle, il faut que tu me montres cela. S'il te plaît.

Edward entame notre chanson « over the rainbow » et je commence à chanter. Toute la famille se réunit autour de nous. Je me place donc auprès de mon homme et tout en chantant, je sens l'électricité du désir entre nous.

Edward s'arrête et me fait signe que le piano est à moi. Je m'installe, fais courir mes doigts sur le piano. Et tout d'un coup cette musique me prend Halo de Beyoncé, ils tapent le tempo de leurs mains, j'entame ma chanson en gardant Edward dans son regard. Il rougit, passe par plusieurs émotions, notre bulle est créée. Je lui passe tous mes sentiments, tout mon désir. Alice et Rose font les chœurs.

**Halo de Beyonce**

Remember those walls I built

Well baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I've got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

woah...

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like fallin'

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

The risk that I'm takin'

I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see you halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

Halooooo ouuuu

Halooooo ouuuu

Halooooo ouuuu

Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see you halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over you face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

oohhhh...

**Traduction Aura de Beyoncé**

Rappelle-toi de ces murs que j' ai construis

Eh bien bébé ils sont en train de s'écrouler

Et ils ne tentent même pas de résister

Ils ne font même aucun bruit

J'ai trouvé un moyen de te laisser entrer

Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de doutes

Restant sous la lumière de ton auréole

J'ai mon ange maintenant

C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller

Tu brises toutes les règles que j'ai

C'est un risque que je prend

Je ne t'empêcherais jamais d'entrer

Peu importe ou je regarde

Je suis entourée de ton étreinte

Bébé je peux voir ton aura

Tu es mon sauveur

Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus

C'est écrit partout sur ton visage

Bébé je peux sentir ton auréole

J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas

Je peux sentir ton auréole, auréole, auréole,auréole

je peux voire ton auréole, auréole,auréole

Me frappant comme un rayon de soleil

Brulant pendant nuits les plus sombre

Tu es le seul que je veux

Je crois que je suis addicter à ta lumiere

J'ai juré de ne plus retomber

Mais je ne le ressens même pas comme une chute

La gravité ne peut pas oublier

De me ramener sur terre encore

C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller

Tu brises toutes les règles que je me fixais

C'est le risque que je prend

Je ne t'empêcherais jamais d'entrer

Peu importe ou je regarde

Je suis entourée de ton étreinte

Bébé je peux voir ton aura

Tu es mon sauveur

Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus

C'est écrit partout sur ton visage

Bébé je peux sentir ton auréole

J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas

Je peux sentir ton auréole x3

Je peux voir ton auréole (x3)

auréole ouh ouh

Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura

Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura (x2)

aura ouh ouh (x3)

Peu importe ou je regarde

Je suis entourée de ton étreinte

Bébé je peux voir ton aura

Tu es mon sauveur

Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus

C'est écrit partout sur ton visage

Bébé je peux sentir ton aura

J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas

J'espère qu'elle ne s'éteindra pas

Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura

Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura (x2)

aura ouh ouh

Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura

Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura (x2)

aura ouh ouh

Edward s'approche de moi, m'enlace et m'embrasse. Il y a de l'amour dans cet échange.

-Et bien Bella, tu es une véritable artiste !

-Et bien oui maman, elle est douée dans beaucoup de domaines.

Et à ce moment, je suis rouge pivoine. OK la guerre continue.

-Bon allez à table.

Esmée et Sue nous ont gâté, tout y est, la dinde, les purées, les légumes, les maïs, le sauces. La table est pleine de victuailles. Charlie arrive au même moment. Sue l'invite à s'assoir avec nous. Je regarde tout ce monde autour de moi. Mes enfants, papa, Sue, Edward et sa famille, la team boy que Charlie a emmené, Jack et Leah, Ben et Angela. Ils sont tous là. Nous nous parlons, nous rigolons. Emmett envoie des boulettes de pain aux enfants. Je fais celle qui n'a pas vu. Edward est à côté de moi. Carlisle dit les grâces et chacun rajoute ce qui lui parait bien.

Je m'excuse, et sors de table. Je passe à la cuisine, ouvre la véranda, et regarde dehors. Je pleure doucement, mais je pleure.

-Bee, ma puce, pourquoi t'éloigner des autres, me dit Charlie.

-Oh papa. Je suis s'y heureuse.

-Alors pourquoi ces larmes.

-Oh les traîtresses, en ce moment c'est de la folie. Elles tombent toutes seules, et sans mon autorisation.

Charlie sourit.

-Et oui Bee tu ne contrôles pas tout ce que tu veux sur cette planète.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? nous demande Edward.

-Je te la confie, lui dit Charlie.

Edward me regarde.

-Oh ma belle, mais tu pleures. Viens là, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre dans ses bras, pendant que les traîtresses s'échappent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Alors pourquoi, ma belle.

-Je n'avais jamais vécu de Thanksgiving et aujourd'hui avec vous tous réuni. C'est magique, Edward. Je n'avais jamais osé espérer vivre cela un jour. Tu m'apportes tellement, entre ton amour, et ta famille. J'ai l'impression de vivre sur une autre planète. Et pour tout te dire, je me demande si c'est réel. Comment je ferais une fois réveillée.

-Tu ne rêves pas ma douce, et tu ne dois pas penser cela. Toi et les enfants êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Allez viens, nous avons un repas à avaler avant de finir ce qu'on a commencé. Parce que ma belle, j'ai envie de te faire crier à un point que je te prendrais sur ce balcon. Et je ne suis pas sûr que cela ferait plaisir à ton père. Vue qu'il nous attend dans la cuisine. Je me mets à rire, essuie mes yeux, l'embrasse et vais embrasser mon père.

Nous rejoignons les autres, qui font comme si de rien. Le repas se poursuit sous la bonne humeur.

Au moment du dessert, Jack et Leah se lèvent et Jack prend la parole.

-OK, on vous avait dit qu'on avait une nouvelle. Et bien voilà. Nous allons être parents Leah est en ceinte de trois mois.

Alice pousse un cri de joie. Moi je saute sur Leah et l'embrasse. Toute la troupe félicite les nouveaux parents.

Une fois les accolades passées, le dessert se mange en discussion. Leah me questionne sur l'accouchement.

-Leah je suis désolée, mais c'est la seule étape que je n'ai pas vécue, demande à Esmée, elle pourra répondre à tes questions.

-Comment ça tu n'as pas accouchée, et tu les as sorti comment ceux-là, me dit elle en pointant les jumeaux du doigt.

-Je ne les ai pas accouchée, Leah, notre mère s'en est chargée.

-OH pardon Bella, je ne savais pas.

-Pas de soucis.

Le repas finit, je dis à Emmett, que je voudrais le voir. Il me suit. Je l'emmène sur le balcon de la cuisine. Je lui parle de la pluie de ce jour.

-Tu me parles vraiment de la pluie là ? me dit-il.

-Euh ouais on dirait.

-Bah tu sais moi, tout ce qui est froid et mouillé, je n'aime pas.

-Et bien moi non plus Emmett, et à ce moment Edward ouvre la véranda avec un seau d'eau froide et le jette sur Emmett. Il crie, comme une fille. C'est impressionnant.

Nous rigolons, j'embrasse mon homme. Les autres affluent dans la cuisine, ils voient Emmett, trempé, dégoulinant de partout, et nous deux explosés de rire. Ils se joignent à nous.

-Tu lui as rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, me dit Jaz en rigolant.

-Une promesse est une promesse, lui répondis-je.

-Alors là petite souris, tu es mal. Je peux te le promettre, tu vas me le payer.

-Oh Emmett, je te donnerais le nom de mon site pour ceux qui m'en veulent ou ne m'aime pas. Tu vas pouvoir te défouler dessus. Il s'appelle : Marre de , amuse-toi bien.

Je rentre dans la maison sous les rires des autres.

Les enfants comatent dans le canapé. Carlisle et Esmée, s'occupent de les coucher. Ils portent un enfant chacun sur leur dos. C'est une superbe image.

Nous débarrassons la table, rangeons la cuisine et revenons avec les cafés.

La team boy est remmenée chez elle.

Emmett a installé un écran géant avec diapo. Edward m'attrape et se cache dans mon cou.

-Tu as interdiction de reparler de ce que tu vas voir maintenant, suis-je clair, Mlle Swan.

-Y aurait-il un secret d'état qui va se dévoiler sous mes yeux.

-C'est notre coutume de Thanksgiving, on se repasse les diapos de le famille.

-Oh alors là, on me donne matière sans que je le demande.

Esmée s'installe à l'arrière du rétroprojecteur. Elle demande à tous de venir pour sa séance souvenir. La première diapo, nous voyons Esmée et Carlisle enlacés.

-C'est le soir de notre premier baiser, dit Esmée.

-Une soirée organisée par la famille Masen, j'ai vu cette beauté au loin. Je me suis approché pour me présenter, moi le fils de ….. Elle m'a coupé en me répondant que du moment que je me servais de ma tête correctement, le fait que je sois le fils de mon père, ne devait pas m'aider à me mettre en avant. J'ai donc compris qu'elle était différente, que c'était la bonne. J'ai tout fait pour l'impressionner et avant de partir, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue.

Carlisle s'approche de sa femme et l'embrasse chastement, c'est magnifique de les voir.

Puis nous voyons, une diapo des fiançailles, du mariage. Il en ressort des anecdotes sur la famille. Sur la peur de Carlisle, le trac d'Esmée. L'intervention de la tante qui sens le parfum le plus fort qu'elle est trouvée. Sur le comportement de telle ou telle personne, et sur la cuite du père d'Esmée. Comment il a rétamé le témoin en pensant que c'était Carlisle. Bref comme dans tout mariage, il y a des souvenirs inestimables.

Puis à la suite, il y a une photo d'un énorme bébé.

-Emmett, oh mon Dieu, tu ressemblais déjà à un ourson !

Puis une autre un peu plus grand, dans un costume rouge et blanc, premier Noël.

Je suis morte de rire, les vêtements de l'époque, le décor autour, que du bonheur.

Un second bébé. Tout en blanc dans les bras de son frère.

-Oh mon amour, tout blanc. Tu étais magnifique. Avec cette houppette, et ses joues.

Esmée nous raconte les premiers moment, où Emmett voulait le bébé dans sa chambre, il voulait lui donner le biberon, et dès que quelqu'un s'approchait , il grognait.

Les premiers pas, les bagarres, le premier contact avec un piano.

Troisième bébé, tout de rose.

-Alice, tout en mode pink.

Et de là en découle, tous les souvenirs.

La photo de son enfant nu sur le lit, dans la baignoire, les premiers pas, la rentrée à l'école maternelle. La perte des dents de lait, où le bambin a un énorme trou au niveau de son sourire. Le premier vélo, les jeux de voiture. Des bagarres de boules de neige, les photos de classes où l'on cherche son cœur parmi tous les enfants présents. Les noëls, avec l'ouverture des cadeaux. Les copains, les jeux en piscine dans un jardin, les vacances, à la mer, au ski. Les premiers amours, l'arrivée de Jasper. Les Denali, les grands parents, les délire entre copains, le piano, la guitare, le match d'Emmett, la danse d'Alice, son premier défilé, le maquillage, les premiers amours, l'arrivée de Rosalie, les bals de promo, Jessica, l'hôpital, le Cullen's, la première soirée. Puis il y a une photo de nous à mon anniversaire au parc, lorsque nous mangeons sur les plaides, les enfants, une séance histoire, la venue de Ben à l'association du docteur Patch, le centre avec son équipe, la crémaillère avec tout le monde, une diapo d'Edward en moi sur scène au Cullen's et pour finir la demande d'Emmett à genou devant Rosalie.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, c'était superbe. J'ai la sensation de les connaître depuis leur naissance. Edward me tient dans ses bras, je suis entourée d'amour.

Charlie répond aux questions d'Esmée sur mon enfance, enfin sur les moments de présence avec lui. Il a bien quelques anecdotes quand même. Il a ramené l'album photo. Angela rajoute sa version de certain moment, OK c'est ma fête. Edward engloutit tous ces souvenirs. Mes photos sont pour la plus part des moments de pêche, à La Push, à l'hôpital avec des plâtres, des noëls, où il n'y a que Charlie et moi, la boxe, les arts, photo de classe. Puis plus rien.

Edward frotte mon dos. Je leur dis qu'Angie a quelques photos aussi. Et je parle de la naissance des jumeaux, mes peurs face à ces deux bébés. Ils m'écoutent tous, j'essaye de leur dévoiler le plus de choses possibles. Charlie apprend deux, trois bêtises qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les invités s'en vont, je suis devant la fenêtre, je regarde dehors. Edward me rejoint, m'enlace et pose sa tête dans mon cou. Pas besoin de parler. Tout se passe dans le silence. Les Cullen nous souhaite bonne nuit, je ne réponds même pas. Tout d'un coup une main vient se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne Esmée me regarde avec affection.

-Je peux vous aidez Esmée ?

-Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Edward lâche son emprise en me glissant à l'oreille.

-Je t'attends dans le salon.

Esmée m'emmène sur le balcon, elle me couvre d'un plaide. Cette femme pense vraiment à tous.

Après un silence, elle me prend par la main, je la regarde. Elle me colle à elle et me caresse la tête. Je ne dis rien, je suis surprise par son geste, non pas par son geste, par la sensation qui en découle. Jamais ma mère n'avait fait cela. C'est agréable.

-Bella, tu es ma fille, et peu importe ce que tu as vécu avant, si tu as besoin de moi je serais là. Je ne veux pas prendre la place de Renée, mais je serais ravie que tu me considères, non pas comme la mère d'Edward, mais comme, je ne sais pas, une tata, ou une seconde mère.

-Esmée sans vous contrarier, je ne sais pas si la place de mère est une bonne place dans mon cas. Je ne connais pas cela, je ne sais pas comment me conduire avec cela. Une tata, je n'en ai pas eu non plus, alors c'est du pareil au même. Vous êtes la mère d'Edward, et pour moi, vous représentez la maman que tout enfant souhaiterait avoir. Alors non je ne veux pas de vous comme mère, mais je vous accepte comme Esmée, et si vous pouviez recommencer cette séance câlin de temps en temps, j'en serai heureuse.

-Avec plaisir, Bella, elle m'attrape le visage en coupe, et m'embrasse les joues, comme on le ferait pour un petit enfant. Je rigole, la remercie, et lui fais un câlin à mon tour.

Je me détache d'elle, elle essuie ses yeux, se tourne et me souhaite bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Esmée.

Je rejoins Edward dans le salon, il a sa guitare à la main, il gratte les cordes doucement. Je m'installe en face de lui, prends mon calepin et commence mon esquisse. Je le transferts sur mon calepin. Il ne me voit pas, il continue sa musique. Il est magnifique, reflet de sérénité, tranquillité et force de vivre.

Mon dessin est fini, je pose mon calepin sur la table basse, le bruit lui fait relever la tête. Il pose sa guitare, s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, me caresse, me lèche le cou.

Il me conduit jusqu'à le chambre, ferme la porte, et se met dos à moi.

-Depuis que je t'ai vu sortir de cette salle de bains, j'ai envie de toi, Bella.

Je gémis sous ses paroles, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, tout en plaquant son autre main sur mon ventre. Il tire ma tête en arrière et me lèche l'oreille, me dit des mots doux. Il descend la fermeture Éclaire de ma robe, elle tombe au sol. Il passe ses mains sur mon corps.

-Tu vas garder tes chaussures, mon cœur. Et comme tu m'as fait bander toute cette sainte journée, je vais me venger. Tu es à moi, Bella.

-Oui mon amour, je suis à toi.

Il se met face à moi, me regarde, et de ses yeux dévorent mon corps. J'ai le ventre qui palpite tout seul, je suis humide entre mes jambes. Il se déshabille doucement face à moi, me laissant profiter du spectacle, il a un sourire gagnant sur son visage, ses yeux sont remplis de désir. Il est nu devant moi. Il est sculpté comme une statut grecque. Même Michel-Ange en aurait eu mal aux yeux devant la perfection de ce corps.

Il me demande de le regarder, il s'empoigne sa fierté, et commence un geste doux devant moi. Cette vision est divine. Je m'approche, il me dit de rester là, de ne pas bouger. Je m'exécute mais cette vision, de son autre main il pose son doigt qu'il a humidifiée sur son torse, parcours ses abdominaux, pour venir effleurer son V. Ma respiration est rapide. Il sourit. Il s'approche de moi, me tourne autour, il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Il passe dans mon dos, et attrape mes seins, il les malaxe, les pinces les caresses. Je bascule ma tête en arrière. Il s'arrête. Il passe devant moi et commence à s'occuper de ma poitrine mais avec sa langue, douce, chaude, puis il y met sa bouche, aspire, embrasse et ses mains viennent compléter le tableau.

Il me demande de m'installer sur le lit. Il passe ses mains derrière mes genoux, il remonte doucement profitant de chaque partie de mon corps, il passe par l'intérieur de mes cuisses et évite ma zone d'amour, il continue sur mon ventre, mes seins, mes épaules. Il me retourne et tout en se frottant contre moi, afin que je le sente il me caresse le dos. Il enlève ma culotte en dentelle tout en me faisant me cambrer. Il appuie son sexe sur mes fesses. Il grogne, je gémis. De ses doigts magnifiques, il effleure mes fesses, et s'approche de ma zone puis il dévie ses caresses. Je grogne, il sourit, je le sens.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire Bella ?

-Edward, j'ai envie de toi.

-Alors demande.

-S'il te plaît Edward, fait moi l'amour.

Il me retourne sur le lit, remonte mes jambes et se place entre ces dernières. Il se presse contre moi sans pour autant entrer. Il me regard avec désir.

-Que veux-tu Bella ?

-Edward suce-moi, lèche-moi et viens en moi.

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oh oui, je n'en peux plus mon aimé, fais-moi tienne.

-Alors dis-le.

-OK tu as gagné, maintenant baise moi.

-Oh Bella, si tu savais ce que tu me procures en parlant comme cela. Maintenant tu vas crier.

Il descend sur ma zone, et de sa langue me fait crier. Il rajoute deux doigts, je me cambre et crie de plus bel. Il remonte sur mon visage pour m'embrasser, il met sa langue dans ma bouche. C'est divin. Il entre sa masculinité d'un coup en moi, il crie avec moi. Il bouge doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il attrape mes seins, les caresses, tout en se mouvant en moi.

-Bella tu es si serrée, si chaude, si mouillée. Oh Bella, tu es mon Paradis.

-Edward, je t'aime.

Il me demande de me caresser, je le fais, il grogne en me voyant faire, il accentue ses mouvements. Nous jouissons ensemble dans les cries. Il finit de quelques mouvements et se pose contre moi.

-J'ai gagné.

-Oh oui mon cœur, mais c'est la première et la dernière fois, je finis de me déshabiller et me glisse sous les draps, il m'enlace et nous commençons notre nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

-Bonne nuit mon aimé.


	25. Chapter 25

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 25 : Conseil de famille**

Un bruit d'eau se fait entendre, je me blottis dans ses bras, contre ce corps qui me serre. Je me réinstalle contre lui. Il me caresse, je me tourne et l'embrasse, le caresse à son tour, puis je le bascule sur moi, écarte mes jambes, et je m'offre à lui. Nous nous aimons tendrement, lentement. Nous jouissons et nous embrassons.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour mon aimé.

Il se lève, me tend la main et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Il ouvre l'eau, règle la température, et nous glisse en dessous. Nous nous lavons mutuellement. C'est super tendre pas de sexe, juste des caresses. Je l'aime cet homme.

Nous nous séchons et nous habillons. Un dernier bisou et la journée commence.

-Bonjour vous deux, nous lance Esmée.

-Bonjour maman, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Bonjour Esmée, lui dis-je et je m'approche pour un câlin.

Edward nous regarde et sourit.

-Sam et Nessie sont dehors avec Carlisle.

-Sous la pluie ?

-Non au garage, ils se battent.

-Quoi ? je regarde Esmée, et cours au garage. J'ouvre la porte en vitesse et je vois mes loups sur un ring, gants en main.

-Carlisle, pouvez-vous avoir la décence de m'expliquer pourquoi mes enfants se battent sur un ring de boxe ? je suis dressée devant, un bras sur la hanche et l'autre le pointant du doigt.

-Papa, je t'avais dit que tu allais passer un inoubliable moment, lui dit Emmett.

-Et je suppose que vous Mr Cullen Emmett, n'avez rien fait pour arrêter la situation.

Les deux hommes baisent la tête.

-Si au moins l'un d'entre vous avez l'obligeance de m'expliquer le pourquoi de cette activité ?

-Bella, ne t'énerve pas, ils ont demandé à Carlisle comment faire pour se battre comme toi, afin de se défendre.

Je me tourne vers Carlisle qui affirme de la tête. Je regarde mes enfants, ils sont en train de scruter leur pied comme si un dragon venait de marcher dessus.

-Sam, Nessie, pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez besoin de vous défendre

-Il y a ce bonhomme, celui du magasin, qui m'a dit que j'étais jolie comme toi. Il est venu à la grille pendant la récréation et il a demandé à John de me taper. Alors John l'a fait et le grand il a dit que je devrais apprendre à me battre comme toi.

-Alors on a demandé à Grand-Papou et à tonton Mett de nous apprendre quelques pas. On leur a dit que tu étais d'accord.

Je suis scotchée, James est venu voir mes enfants à l'école, alors là je suis énervée, je vais le tuer.

Je regarde mes boxeurs, après tout ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais ils ont mentis ? Ils ont mentis pour obtenir ce qu'ils leur paraissaient bien, oui mais ils ont mentis quand même.

-Dans un premier, temps, vous deux, vous allez vous excusez d'avoir menti auprès de Carlisle et d'Emmett. On ne créait pas une relation de confiance sur un mensonge. Deuxièmement, vous allez enlever ses gants et vous asseoir ici. Troisièmement, Emmett, Carlisle, même si vous avez jugé utile de faire cela seuls, j'aimerai à l'avenir que soit moi, soit Edward soyons prévenus de ce genre d'activité. Et dernièrement Emmett, chausse tes gants, chauffe-toi, nous avons un cours à donner.

-Ouais super !

Je retourne en cuisine, attrape mon petit dej. Alice me regarde.

-Tu as le feu aux fesses.

-Non je vais mettre une raclée à Emmett en boxe, je prends des forces, je finis mon verre de jus d'orange, et vais mettre une tenue adaptée. Je redescends, ils sont tous dans le garage.

Je monte sur le ring, regarde Emmett. Puis demande à Carlisle, s'il a les casques de protections.

Carlisle nous les donne, je fixe celui d'Emmett, et lui tape dessus. Je demande à Edward de me bander, de mettre mes gants et il accroche mon casque. Je fixe son regard.

-Bella, fais attention à toi, il fait deux fois ta taille. Si tu savais comme c'est sexy de te voire comme cela.

-Edward, je suis plus petite, donc je vais plus vite. Amuse-toi, il faut que je me défoule.

-Sam, Nessie, vous allez voir que la taille n'importe pas, seul la technique est importante, et la technique est : TIPIKAÏE PAUVRE CON.

Et je m'élance sur Emmett, je saute d'un pied sur l'autre. Il me regarde bouger, puis d'un coup je lui mets une droite, il grogne. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas taper une petite souris. Je lui réponds :

-Emmett c'est pas la peine d'avoir peur pour moi, je vais te rétamer, et après je ferais ma danse de la victoire assise sur ton postérieur.

Il rigole, je lui en mets un deuxième, puis je double mes coups. Il commence à entrer dans le match. Il essaye de me toucher, j'esquive en lui mettant un bon dans le ventre. Il contre-attaque, j'esquive encore. Puis :

-Emmett s'il te plaît veux-tu bien faire mieux que cela, je m'endors.

Il se fâche et rentre de plus en plus dans le jeu, il m'en met un sur mon casque, je me retourne et devant son air affolé, je lui mets le double. Il est sonné. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, et lui dit :

-Allez petit ours, viens finir de me chatouiller.

Il se relève, grogne, ça y est ! Il est dans le match, ça devient intéressant. Il boxe, il m'en met deux, trois, j'esquive et réplique. La colère m'envahit, je ne m'aperçois plus de ce que je fais. Je frappe et frappe encore. Il se défend, je recommence. Je bouge, me déhanche, frappe, me protège. Emmett m'attrape et me serre contre lui, je dégage mes bras et lui martèle le dessus de la tête il me repose sur mes pieds, je sens la colère partir, tout d'un coup il se sert de ses jambes.

-Alors là tu es mort.

Et je rentre dans son combat, en me servant de mes poings mais aussi de mes pieds, genoux. Il se protège, me frappe, j'esquive, j'encaisse. Le match se termine, nous sommes assis sur le sol du ring, nos têtes se touchent. On est morts.

-Merci, Emmett, ça fait longtemps, que je ne me suis pas autant défoulée sur un ring.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, il se retourne et se pose sur son ventre.

Je saute sur mes pieds, m'assois sur son postérieur et commence ma danse de la victoire. Emmett rigole. Son rire est rejoint par les autres. Je sors de ma bulle, et je m'aperçois que toute la famille Cullen est présente. Je regarde autour et je vois Sam et Nessie. Je me relève tout en regardant Carlisle.

-Vous pouvez nous panser, s'il vous plaît.

Il hoche la tête, et je le suis dans son bureau.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Emmett en difficulté pendant un combat.

-Il n'a pas tout donné, mais cela m'a suffit.

-Je pense que tu ne vois pas le monde tel qu'il est. Bella, il est resté couché sur le ring pendant que tu te trémoussais sur lui. Je peux te dire que je te désigne gagnante de ce combat.

-Bella qui est cet homme, dont parlait les enfants ?

-James, il travaillait avec Edward, et nous avons déjà eu une altercation. Il faut que je protège mes enfants Carlisle. J'irais à l'école et il faut que je parle aux enfants.

-James Volturi.

-Oui je crois, Edward pourra vous en dire plus.

-Tu devrais avertir Charlie.

-J'y penserai, merci Carlisle

-De rien, dis à Emmett de monter, que je m'occupe de lui.

Je ferme la porte du bureau, préviens Emmett. Je retourne au garage.

-Tu sais Papou, cet homme, il a dit qu'il connaissait Mamoun. On ne s'est pas méfiés. Il a dit que bientôt il aurait un rendez-vous avec elle et qu'il lui ferait faire ce qu'il veut. J'ai eu peur. Maintenant John il me tape, alors je vais lui en mettre une bonne, comme Mamoun a fait étant petite.

-Tu ne préfère pas que je vienne comme la dernière fois ?

-Papou, je t'aime, mais il faut que je sois grande.

-OK alors monte sur le ring, je vais te montrer.

Edward se met à genou devant elle. Il l'a pousse. Elle réplique. Il l'a repousse plus fort, elle commence à pleurer, il lui dit des choses pas gentille. Elle le regarde, lui met une claque digne d'un toons où la tête fait un tour sur elle-même et lui met un coup de pied dans les valseuses. Edward est cloué au sol.

Je saute sur le ring, attrape Nessie la félicite pour sa technique de combat et lui demande d'aller rejoindre Esmée en cuisine. Une fois descendu du ring, je saute sur Edward.

-Oh mon amour, ne jamais se mettre à dire de vilaines choses à genou devant une Swan. Je suis désolée mon cœur.

-RRRRRRR.

-OK, tu devrais aller aux toilettes, on dit que cela soulage.

Il se redresse, tout en douceur et sort du garage. Je regarde Alice, Jasper, Rose et Sam et nous rigolons.

-Sam, tu pourras demander conseil auprès d'Emmett, Edward est en mode pause, et le fou rire reprend.

Après une bonne douche, tout le monde se retrouve à table. Au moment où on est tous assis. Carlisle dit :

-Conseil de famille.

Toute la famille Cullen se lève en silence et s'installe dans le salon. Edward nous appelle, les enfants me regardent, je hausse les épaules et leur dit de venir. Nous nous installons autour d'Edward. Carlisle me regarde, puis se fixe sur les enfants et il finit par faire un tour de salon. Esmée se tient debout à côté de lui. Il est imposant, et leur volonté est présente sur leur visage. Les enfants Cullen, baissent la tête en attente de la première parole.

-Bella, Sam et Nessie, vous ne connaissez pas le conseil de famille. Alors les règles sont les suivantes :

Chacun a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense juste et constructif.

Pas d'insulte, et on attend que l'autre ait fini pour parler.

La décision de fin de conseil sera appliquée.

Ce qui se dit au conseil reste au conseil.

Pas de mensonge, pas ne non dit.

Est-ce que cela vous paraît bien ?

Je fais oui de la tête, les enfants approuvent aussi.

-Bella, tu es rentrée dans notre famille, et j'en suis heureux. Toi et les enfants, nous vous considérons vraiment comme membre à part entière. Et ce James, nous force à nous poser certaines questions, ah dire vrai, cela nous inquiète. Je connais votre rencontre, l'intervention de Charlie, votre combat dans la ruelle. Mais depuis Emmett nous a rapporté que tu l'avais cité dernièrement et cette intervention à l'école auprès des enfants ne me dit rien de bon. Bella, je souhaiterais que tu appelle Charlie pour l'informer de la situation, afin qu'il agisse sur un plan juridique. Rosalie, je souhaite que tu interviennes auprès de l'école, pour les informer de cette intrusion et mettre en garde l'équipe pédagogique. Sam, Nessie, je voudrais que dès que vous revoyez cet homme, que vous alliez vers une grande personne pour lui dire. Edward au niveau du centre, je veux que tu agisses comme il se doit, même s'il faut avertir les Volturi. Emmett il faudra que tu préviennes Jack de lui interdire l'entrée du Cullen's.

Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a en tête, mais avec ces préventions, je pense que cela devrait suffire. Quelqu'un veut intervenir ?

-Carlisle, je vous remercie de votre soutien, mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec cela. James a un souci, c'est certain. Je veux bien que Rosalie intervienne auprès de l'école. Il n'a pas à s'approcher des enfants, mais le reste Carlisle… Je ne veux pas bouleverser votre vie, vous ne méritez pas de vivre en fonction de cet homo-erectus. Je trouverais un autre moyen que celui de tous vous impliquer dans mes problèmes.

-Bella, nous sommes une famille, et tu fais partie de cette famille, alors on agit en famille.

-Merci, mais ma décision est prise et je ne reviens pas dessus, conseil terminé, je me lève, Edward attrape mon bras et me force à me rasseoir. Je le fusille du regard.

-Bella, papa a raison et un conseil de famille ne se finit pas lorsque la personne qui en est la raison le décide sinon on avance pas. Alors s'il te plaît assieds-toi et écoute.

-Je peux rester assise toute cette sainte journée, mais je ne changerai pas d'opinion pour autant.

-Ce que tu peux être têtue, bon Dieu Bella, tu es impossible. Ne comprends-tu pas que nous essayons de te protéger toi mais aussi les enfants. Alors laisse nous t'aider.

-Je n'ai en aucune façon besoin de votre aide, Sam et Nessie, vous allez monter dans votre chambre car je crois que certaines règles vont être enfreintes.

Les enfants montent sous le hochement de tête de Carlisle.

-Maintenant que tu as fait disparaître les enfants, peux-tu me dire en quoi le fait que nous t'aidons te force à réagir comme cela.

-Je réagi comme cela, car vous faite une montagne de rien du tout. Cet espèce de saucisson mal léché, va revenir me voir et je vais lui exploser les dents.

-Comme tu l'aurais fait dans la ruelle, il me semble que sans notre intervention tu étais plutôt mal parti.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils étaient deux.

-Et tu penses sérieusement qu'il va se ramener tout seul la prochaine fois, vu la dérouillée que tu lui as mise.

-OK, je n'ai pas vu ça comme cela. OK je prendrais ma bombe aux poivres.

-Et s'il s'en prend aux enfants, tu feras quoi ? Super woman avec ta bombe aux poivres.

-Fais attention à tes paroles Edward, parce que si tu me pousses à bout, je vais te remettre les idées en place.

-Quoi tu vas agiter ton petit doigt devant moi et te mettre à me vouvoyer. Tu penses que ça va nous aidez pour le faire fuir, lui.

-Oh non Mr Cullen, ne mélangez pas tout.

-Bordel, Bella. C'est de ta vie et de celle des enfants dont il est question. Pourquoi tu es aussi têtue sur le fait que l'on tienne à vous.

-Je n'ai aucune raison pour que vous teniez à nous. Cela se finira comme d'habitude, on sera abandonnés, laisser sur le côté de la route, et je devrais encore tout récupérer, tout gérer. Nous n'avons rien de commun avec vous, vous êtes une famille unie, soudée avec des souvenirs. Nous nous n'avons que de la tristesse et du malheur dans notre vie, alors ne me dis pas que c'est cela que tu veux pour ta famille Edward. Si vous nous acceptez auprès de vous, il vous arrivera malheur, comme tous ceux qui se sont accrochés de nous. Alors si je vous dis de ne pas vos occuper de cette affaire, je le ferais moi-même. C'est que j'ai mes raisons. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, je ne le supporterais pas Edward, s'il te plaît. Essaye de me comprendre, je serais détruite, et je n'y arriverais pas.

-Bella, il ne nous arrivera rien. Tu fais partie de cette famille. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, nous t'aiderons dans ce combat. Maintenant ce sera plus difficile sans toi, on préfèrerait le faire ensemble. Mais ne me demande pas de ne pas agir, alors que ma famille est en danger.

-Bella, je sais que le concept de famille, t'es inconnu, mais je te promets que pour le moment tu te débrouilles très bien. Comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, je serais toujours là pour toi et pas en tant que mère d'Edward. Tu as fait un travail exceptionnel avec les enfants, la relation que tu as crée avec eux est superbe. Tu nous as laissé entrer dans ta famille, tu as donné à Edward une place de choix. Et tu continues de nous insérer dans cette cellule familiale. Me laisser un rôle de Grande-Mamoun, est pour moi un honneur et je ne te parle pas de celui de Carlisle ou celui d'Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper et encore moins l'évolution d'Edward. Bella, nous t'aimons tous et vous faites partie des nôtres. Nous ne supporterons pas qu'il vous arrive du mal. James a déjà sévi dans cette famille, il a déjà fait souffrir chacun de nous. Nous ne le laisserons pas recommencer. S'il te plaît Bella, je te le demande comme une mère, laisse-nous t'aider dans ce combat.

-D'accord.

-Quoi ?

-D'accord, j'ai dit d'accord.

Edward me prend dans ses bras et me serre tout contre lui.

-Tu es super sexy lorsque tu joues la têtue.

-Carlisle, le conseil est fini ?

-Oui Bella.

-OK alors le concept initial de ce rassemblement est de vous mettre face aux autres, vous exposez votre point de vue, vos solutions et la personne en face de vous n'a plus qu' à abdiquer.

-Vue comme cela oui, Bella, c'est le principe du conseil.

Et il se lève en riant que j'étais la première à lui dire cette vérité en face, il aime bien mon côté sincère et franche.

Tout le monde se rejoint autour du repas, je vais chercher les enfants. Le repas se passe normalement, entre rire, discussion et débilité d'Emmett.

-Swan, cette après midi, tu es à moi, me dit Emmett.

-Et pourquoi donc s'il te plaît ?

-Je t'ai accordé du temps ce matin, cette aprèm, tu es à moi.

-Dommage, j'avais prévu de faire passer un moment privilégier à ton frère, mais bon.

Edward s'étouffe sous le rire des autres.

-Emmett, peut-on reparler de la disposition de Bella pour l'après midi, lui dit Edward.

-Non, non, cette après midi, elle est à moi. Ton moment privilégier, tu l'auras plus tard.

-Emmett !

-Non, tu m'as dit que tu étais OK, alors on ne change pas.

-Oh parce que Mr Cullen avait donné son accord. Bon d'accord Emmett, puisqu'Edward et toi avez planifié mon après midi, je passerais donc un moment privilégier avec toi.

-Bella, s'il te plaît.

-Oui mon amour, tu as donné ton aval alors assume, je l'embrasse en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres il gémit.

-À tout à l'heure mon amour. Les enfants soyez sages avec les Cullen.

Emmett me charge dans son pickup.

-Où me conduis-tu ?

-Surprise.

-Non Emmett, je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Qui te dis que c'est pour toi, la surprise, me dit il en me fixant.

Il s'arrête devant le Cullen's. Il me fait signe et ouvre le bar.

Je le suis. Il verrouille le bar et allume le comptoir.

-Bien petite souris, attrape ça !

Il me lance une bouteille, je la repousse en l'air, essaye d'une main, mais elle rebondit, je mets donc mes deux mains pour l'attraper. Je l'ai. Je soupir.

Il me regarde d'un œil sceptique, puis se met à rire.

-Nessie m'avait prévenu, mais cela frôle l'indécence.

-Bon OK, je suis pas douée, mais pas de raison d'insister.

-Écoute, j'ai fait un pari avec Alice lors de la soirée Halloween, et tu vas m'aider à le gagner.

-C'est quoi le pari, et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?

-J'ai parié que tu arriverais à préparer un shake, en suivant le tempo, lors de la prochaine soirée, dans quinze jours.

-Préparer un shake, moi, c'est le désastre assuré. J'espère que la sentence n'est pas trop dure pour toi.

-La sentence n'est pas pour moi.

-Quoi, mais pour qui alors.

-Si tu perds, tu devras faire le défilé de lingerie fine au centre.

-Quoi, mais vous êtes fous ? Hors de question. Non mais Emmett qu'est-ce qui t'a pris. Bordel de Dieu de putain de merde en culotte de salope.

-Tu connais aussi les gros mots, alors là Swan, je suis sur le cul. Il est magnifique celui-là.

-Eh attends, et si je gagne ?

-Je te reconnais bien là. Si tu gagnes Edward devra faire le défilé.

-Oh et il est au courant de votre pari.

-Oui, il a dit à Alice de te préparer des dentelles bleues.

-Ah oui ! Et bien Emmett, on s'y met.

-Yes, ma Bella.

Il se place devant moi, et me donne une bouteille en plastique, celle qui ressemble aux instruments de jonglage.

-J'ai appris avec ça, tu ne risques rien à part une bosse.

-Même pas peur.

Il prend une bouteille, me montre les bases, j'essaye de les reproduire. OK ça tombe trois fois sur quatre. Puis il me donne un shake en alu (il est plus solide selon lui) et recommence les bases. Il met une musique, et pendant que je m'entraîne nous essayons de choisir ma musique.

-Celle-là, Oh oui Emmett, celle-là, s'il te plaît.

-OK petite souris, après tout c'est ton show.

-Merci Emmett.

Je me déhanche sur « Tutti Frutti » de Little Richard.

Emmett a la bouche grande ouverte. Je m'approche et ferme sa bouche de mon doigt.

-Merci Emmett, très beau compliment.

-Bella, tu ne l'as pas fait tomber une seule fois, pendant que tu dansais.

-Tu es sûr ?

Il appuis sur la playlist et me dit :

-Vas-y petite souris, éclate-toi !

Je me mets en transe, je lance ma bouteille, la rattrape, la fais tourner autour de mes doigts, la bascule sous mes jambes pour la remonter. Je passe sous la trappe du comptoir, m'éclate en salle, il me lance le shake en plus, je l'agite, le secoue, il me donne les bouteilles, me dit quand verser et quoi, je secoue. Je m'amuse avec les bouteilles, je lui renvoie et me rapproche du comptoir, je saute dessus pour lui déposer le liquide dans un verre. Il est aux anges.

-Bella, si je n'étais pas fiancé, je t'épouserais.

-Merci Emmett, dis je peux garder tes engins en plastique et est-ce que tu peux me mettre la musique sur mon ipod ?

-Oui Bella, mais ne montre rien à Edward. Oh s'il te plaît, laisse-moi lui faire croire qu'il a gagné pour pouvoir l'abattre après.

-Avec tout mon amour Emmett.

Nous retournons chez les Cullen, Emmett a une mine dépitée. Il entre en disant à Edward, 6, elle en a pété 6. Edward me regard, secoue la tête et essaye de cacher son sourire.

-Alice Cullen, je t'informe qu'on ne fait pas de pari sur le dos des autres.

-Mais Bell's !

-Oh non jeune demoiselle, je veux un prix si je gagne, car je gagnerai.

-Elle en a pété 6, dit Edward.

-OK tout ce que tu voudras ma belle, me répond Alice.

-OK j'y réfléchirai, et pour Emmett aussi.

-OK ça roule.

Nous disons au revoir à tout le monde. Et, nous nous préparons pour cette nouvelle semaine.

(…)

Lundi matin Edward vient avec moi, pour accompagner les enfants à l'école. Nous informons la directrice de ce qu'il s'est passé, la semaine dernière. Nous la mettons au courant de notre décision et lui demandons d'avoir un œil sur nos enfants.

Arrivée au Book's j'appelle Charlie pour qu'il vienne déjeuner avec nous ce midi.

Après une matinée dûment rempli, nous mangeons tous quatre. J'informe Charlie de la dernière de James qui me dit qu'il faut que je porte plainte pour pouvoir lui donner une distance à ne pas franchir. Il prend donc ma déposition, et la plainte sera faite par Seth. Il me tient au courant.

Puis les jours se suivent et se ressemble dans notre bonheur.


	26. Chapter 26

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

Alors la c'est pas de ma faute, je vous jure. C'est le site qui bugge. Donc j'attends qu'il veuille bien accepter les envois de chapitres.

Un grand merci a tous ceux qui me suivent. Fée Clochette

**CHAPITRE 26 : Défi**

Nous y voilà, quinze jours que je m'entraîne en cachette. Quinze jours que je cache ces objets dans mon fourre tout. Quinze jours que Sue se moque de moi, car je me déchaîne sur cette musique qui me sort par les yeux.

On y est. La soirée Cullen's ouvre ses portes. Je suis rodée maintenant, il y a même les habitués. Les groupies. Il y a ceux qui ont entendu parler des shows du Cullen's. Tout le monde est là, même la team boy est au complet. Ils attendent de me voir me planter en beauté devant tout le monde. La féroce Bella, qui va se ridiculiser devant un bar plein à ras bord.

Edward, Emmett et Ben assurent au service comptoir. Rose, Alice, Angela et moi en salle. Leah est venue en touriste, maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, nous la laissons profiter du bon temps. Elle est en charge de la team boy avec Jazz.

La soirée est bien partie, les gens s'amusent, rigolent, parlent. Il y en a même qui parient sur le show de ce soir.

Emmett monte sur scène avec son micro :

-Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ce soir, nous vous offrons nos shows habituels du comptoir, mais il y aura Mlle Bella qui va relevé un défi. Mais pour commencer voici un nouveau sur scène, veuillez accueillir Jasper.

Je relève la tête, je n'étais pas au courant, on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul baptême ce soir. Il s'installe sur un tabouret de comptoir, attrape sa guitare et commence une chanson country. Alice en bave, et je comprends il a un charisme sur scène, c'est dément. Je me prends un flash en pleine tête. Eric est en charge de la soirée. « Take Me Home Country Roads ». Il a une voix sensuelle, téméraire, posée. C'est magnifique. Il est habillé en conséquence, merci Alice, jean, chemise à carreaux, et chapeau de chez lui comme il dit. Il arrive à clouer la salle. Certain reprenne le refrain avec lui. D'autre danse selon un ordre de pas précis. La chanson se termine, la salle applaudie, il met son doigt sur le bout de son chapeau pour saluer et sort de scène.

La soirée reprend son cours, entre fille déchaînées, mains baladeuses, et réflexion du plus grand intérêt pour la communauté scientifique.

Emmett me siffle, ça va être à moi de jouer. Je cours au studio pour me changer. J'ai moi aussi j'ai une tenue pour mon Show, et l'expression belle et sexy explique ma tenue. Pas du provoquant, tout en douceur, mais dévoilant suffisamment pour qu'il perde la tête ce soir. Ah il a voulu parié contre moi, accroche-toi mon bébé.

« Tutti Frutti ».

Je rentre dans le bar sur les épaules d'Emmett, qui me jette sur le comptoir, je danse sur un rythme endiablé du rock and roll. Emmett me lance le shake, je le rattrape le fait glisser le long de mon corps tout en me baissant et en courbant mon dos. Je me retrouve à genoux sous les yeux d'Edward pendant qu'Emmett se serre de mon corps comme un toboggan pour faire glisser les glaçons dans le verre. Je me redresse, attrape la bouteille, la fais tourner autour de moi, je la fais glisser dans mon dos, me retourne et la rattrape, je remplis une partie du shaker. Je relance à Emmett la bouteille, pose le shake sur le comptoir et tout en me trémoussant, je me baisse en arquant mon bassin afin de récupérer deux autres bouteille sous le bar, une dans chaque main, je les fais tourner puis verse le contenu dans le shake, une autre bouteille, je regarde Edward qui a la bouche grande ouverte, je lèche mes lèvres, il déglutit, je me redresse, et en faisant une roue sur le comptoir je me retrouve le shakeur entre les pieds, je vais le chercher, le place au-dessus d'Edward et remplis mon contenant tout en mettant quelque gouttes dans la bouche d'Edward, je ramasse le surplus qui tombe de sa bouche avec mon doigt et viens le sucer. Je me retourne, ferme le shaker, le secoue, saute du comptoir, Emmett est de l'autre coté, il m'attend pour un pas de danse pendant que je remue le shake. Il me fait passer entre ses jambes, me porte au-dessus de lui pendant que je continue d'agiter mon shaker. Il me pose sur le comptoir, je pose le shake. Me déplace sur la partie pivotante du comptoir passe en dessous tout en bougeant les épaules, je me redresse, vais prendre un verre, je n'oublie pas le dessous de verre que je tiens entre mes dents, je vais tourner le verre entre mes doigts, le lance, le rattrape, le passe par mon cou pour le rattraper dans mon dos. Je suis magnifique, je twiste sur mes pieds. Je place le verre sur le dessous de verre devant Edward. Je récupère le shake le secoue encore un peu, puis je viens à le poser à ma bouche, je l'embrasse, fais embrasser Edward dessus et juste à la fin de la chanson, j'ouvre le shake le montre à Edward. La salle est en délire, j'embrasse Edward sur la joue. Attrape le micro et monte sur scène.

-Bonsoir à tous, merci pour cet accueil il me va droit au cœur. Pour tous vous dire voilà quinze jours que je m'entraîne pour cela. Je voudrais savoir si j'ai réussi à relever le défi, et dans la salle des sifflements et des cris se font entendre. Alors Emmett c'est un OUI ?

-Oh oui petite souris tu as grave assuré.

-Edward ?

-Vous avez vu, il fait signe de la tête, alors c'est un oui. Bon et bien mon amour, j'ai relevé ton défi et si j'ai pris le micro, c'est pour faire un coup de pub. Oh non Mr Cullen, vous avez intérêt de rester où vous êtes. Donc comme je vous disais la sentence de ce défi est que Mr Cullen ici présent, allez lève-toi, oui viens me rejoindre que tout le monde te vois. Voilà, et bien Mr Cullen ici présent va faire parti du défilé d'Alice le ?

-29 janvier à 20h.

-Le 29 janvier à 20h et donc il va présenter un article de lingerie fine pour homme. Donc voici un super coup de pub, venez le 29 janvier à 20 H00 au centre. Merci à tous et à toutes.

Je descends sous les applaudissements de la foule, je me rends au studio afin de remettre ma tenue de travail. J'ouvre la porte du studio et je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur.

Edward grogne tout en m'embrassant, il me déshabille tout en me caressant. Je le déshabille dans l'urgence du moment. Je l'entends fermer le verrou.

-Isabella, je vais te faire crier.

Oh on Dieu rien que de l'entendre je suis au Paradis.

Il me tourne et me pose sur le dossier du clic-clac, il frotte son membre contre moi, et doucement entre en moi. Il attend que je sois prête et commence ses mouvements.

-Tu es tellement serrée Bella, si tu savais le bonheur que c'est d'être en toi. Tu es si belle.

Je crie à ses mouvements, à ses mots. Il me redresse passe sa main sur mon ventre et descend sur mon bouton d'amour. De son autre main il me maintient la tête en arrière. Je vais jouir.

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard.

-Oh ma BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELe, il finit notre jouissance, me retourne et m'embrasse.

-Edward c'était… waouh.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus, mais le show waouh Bella, tu étais si belle, si désirable.

-Je t'aime Mr Cullen.

-Je t'aime Mlle Swan.

Nous prenons une douche rapide, nous rhabillons et descendons pour la fin de soirée.

À peine arrivée dans la zone comptoir, je récupère mon plateau et je vais pour retourner en salle, lorsqu'une main se plaque sur mon cul. Je me retourne et regarde Edward qui soulève ses sourcils. Je l'embrasse et lui mords sa lèvre, il geint. Je le regarde fixement, caresse son visage et retourne à mes commandes.

La soirée se passe bien Emmett chante, fait reprendre des refrains par le public. On s'amuse.

-Bella, il faudrait que tu raccompagnes la team boy, Jazz devait s'en chargé mais il a dû s'encourager d'un peu trop de whisky pour monter sur scène. Et tu es la seule à avoir gardée l'esprit libre, alors tu veux bien les raccompagner s'il te plaît, me dit Alice.

-OK je pars dans cinq minutes, je me change et attrape mon sac.

Dix minutes plus tard, je monte en voiture, la team boy avec moi. Les garçons parlent du show, ils sont surexcités. Je suis sur la route, je roule doucement, mon téléphone sonne. Je me gare sur le bas côté.

-Bella Swan.

-Bella c'est Esmée. Sam a eu un petit accident.

-Quoi, que ce passe-t-il Esmée ?

-Sam a voulu faire une galipette ou je ne sais pas trop, il s'est blessé à la tête. Carlisle étant parti avec la voiture, il faudrait le conduire à l'hôpital. Il t'attendra là-bas.

-Je dépose la team boy et j'arrive.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, vite je dépose la team boy dans leur quartier. Ils m'assurent qu'ils vont rentrer directement. Je leur dis que si j'apprends qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait je vais leur faire passer un moment inoubliable. Ils déglutissent. Je les dépose et fonce chez Esmée. Elle m'attend dans le salon, Nessie est prête à côté d'elle, Sam est couché sur le canapé, un bandage de fortune sur la tête. Esmée me dit qu'elle reste là pour informer les autres qui ne devraient plus tarder. Elle m'aide à monter les enfants et nous voilà partis pour l'hôpital.

-Sam bon Dieu, mais que faisais-tu debout à cette heure pour faire des galipettes.

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé comme cela.

-Merde Sam, tu ne te souviens de...

Et à ce moment une lumière se jette sur nous.

-Les enfants mettez-vous en boule, je hurle dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Un énorme choc se fait ressentir, la voiture roule. Je suis secouée de toute part. Ma tête vient cogner la portière. J'entends les enfants crier. Ça ne s'arrête pas, on est balancés dans tous les sens. La voiture tourne et vire, on est en haut puis en bas. Et ça s'immobilise. J'ouvre les yeux, on est sur le toit. J'ai mal partout. Je regarde derrière, les enfants sont là. Je me détache, essaye de sortir de la voiture. Oh putain j'ai mal à ma jambe. Je m'extirpe de la voiture. J'entends un brouhaha autour de moi. Je vois Nessie, je me traîne sur le sol. La vitre a volée en éclat. Je l'appelle, elle pleure ! OK c'est bon, je lui demande de se détacher et de sortir. Elle ne bouge pas. Alors avec ma voix la plus dure qui soit, je lui ordonne de se détacher et de sortir de cette putain de voiture. Elle commence à bouger. Je me traîne pour faire le tour de la voiture. Je ne peux pas me lever, mais je me traîne le plus rapidement possible. J'appelle Sam, il ne répond pas. Je me dépêche encore. Je demande à Nessie si elle est sortie. Elle me répond oui. Alors je lui dis de se mettre sous l'arbre là-bas. Je l'entends se déplacer. J'ouvre la portière de Sam, il est inconscient, je l'attrape le sort de la voiture. Je vois mon sac à l'avant je le prends en même temps. Je bloque Sam contre moi et je me recule de la voiture. J'arrive de l'autre côté de la route. J'appelle Nessie pour qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle arrive, je la prends contre moi. Je regarde Sam, il respire. Je dis à Nessie d'attraper mon téléphone et d'appeler les secours. Elle tremble comme une feuille. Je lui pose la main sur la sienne, je la regarde.

-Allez ma belle, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant, elle hoche la tête, fouille dans le sac, et trouve mon téléphone.

Elle l'ouvre compose le 911 et après avoir un interlocuteur en ligne je lui souffle ce qu'elle doit dire. J'entends quelqu'un crier plus loin. Je bloque Sam en position PLS et demande à Nessie de rester à côté. Elle pleure, je lui dis qu'il faut que j'aille voir l'autre voiture. Elle pleure encore. OK changeons de méthode, je chante la première chanson qui me passe par la tête, c'est une chanson enfantine, « à la claire fontaine », je regarde Nessie, elle la chante avec moi. Puis je m'éloigne tout en continuant de chanter, Nessie me suit dans la chanson. Plus je m'éloigne plus nous chantons fort. Je m'approche de l'autre voiture. Il y a une personne éjectée et une autre dedans qui crie. Je m'approche de la personne dans la voiture. C'est un jeune. Je lui parle, il se détache, et sort de la voiture. Il se précipite sur sa passagère. Elle ne réagit pas, je lui pose des questions sur son état, je l'engueule et après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, me répond. OK elle respire, je lui demande de la mettre en PLS et de rester à côté et d'appuyer son tee-shirt contre sa plaie. Nessie chante toujours. Je lui réponds. Les secours arrivent, c'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent être long. Ils s'occupent des jeunes, puis une seconde équipe s'occupent de nous. Je leur dis que je suis la belle fille du docteur Carlisle Cullen et que je veux être amenée à lui. Ils sont OK. De toute façon il n'y a pas cinquante hôpitaux dans le coin. Je vois mes enfants pris en charge et je tombe lourdement sur le sol. J'ai froid, puis plus rien.

(…)

Je me réveille, ouvre un œil, merde ce que cette lumière est forte. Je sens cette odeur spécial hôpital autour de moi. Je suis dans un lit blanc avec des murs blanc, des meubles blanc et une lumière qui vous éblouit et qui se reflète sur tout ce blanc.

-Bella, doucement ma chérie, tu es à l'hôpital. Les enfants vont bien.

-Edward, Edward c'est toi ?

-Oh Bella j'ai eu si peur. Non ma puce, c'est papa. Ne t'inquiète pas les enfants vont bien.

**Edward pov**

La soirée au Cullen's s'achève, le dernier client a passé la porte. Emmett me charrie sur le sous-vêtement du défilé. Il me dit que Bella était sensass. Et c'est vrai qu'elle m'a scotché, ma belle. Elle était sensuelle, sexy, époustouflante. C'est ma nana ! j'en suis fier. Ma vie a considérablement changée depuis qu'elle a fait effraction dans ma solitude. Je suis épanoui, content, heureux. Ma famille le ressent. On a jamais été aussi soudé.

D'ailleurs en pensant à mon amour, elle est où ?

-Quelqu'un sait où est passée Bella ?

-Elle est partie raccompagnée la team boy… Mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle est partie, me répond Alice.

-Bon alors c'est pas tout, mais je suis fatigué moi, et j'aimerais me caler contre ma Rose.

-Emmett tais-toi et bosses.

-OK je l'appelle.

-Décontracte, Edward, elle a sûrement une bonne raison.

-Ouais, mais avec James, je l'appelle.

J'attrape mon téléphone, sélectionne Bella. Ça sonne. Pas de réponse. Message.

_Bella c'est Edward, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. S'il te plaît mon amour appelle-moi. Je t'aime._

Je tourne en rond dans le Cullen's.

-Tant qu'à tourner, prends un balais.

-Je n'aime pas cela Emmett.

-Allez reste zen, c'est une grande fille. Oh mon Dieu, avec le show qu'elle nous a fait ce soir, une pub d'enfer.

Je rappelle, sonnerie.

-Allô.

-Bella, Bella c'est toi ?

-Désoler Monsieur, ici l'hôpital de Forks. Votre amie et ses enfants viennent d'être admis en urgence.

-Quoi, oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont. Je suis le fils du Docteur Cullen, passez-le moi. Oh mon Dieu, merde j'arrive.

La famille est regroupée autour de moi.

-Bella et les enfants viennent d'être admis à l'hôpital.

-Mais les enfants… j' appelle maman.

Je tombe à genoux sur le sol. Ma tête entre mes mains. Non pas encore, je ne veux pas perdre ceux que j'aime non !

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, c'est Jazz.

-Allez mon grand, je t'emmène. Emmett préviens son père, et Esmée.

Il garde la main sur mon épaule, pendant que je me lève, il me suit jusqu'à la voiture. Rose et Alice montent avec nous.

Je pleure en silence, je regarde la route. Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît. Pas elle, pas eux.

Nous arrivons aux urgences. Je sors en courant de la voiture, je passe les doubles portes.

-Bella ! Sam ! Nessie !

-Monsieur calmez-vous, vous êtes dans un lieu d'hospitalisation, le calme est nécessaire.

-Mes enfants, ma femme, oh mon Dieu, où sont ils ?

Je cours dans les urgences, les infirmières me parlent, je les regarde et ne comprend pas. Papa, oui, papa va savoir.

-Papa ! Papa !

Je cours, me dirige vers son bureau, cours dans les couloirs. J'ouvre la porte de son bureau, vide. Oh merde Edward réfléchis. Il est en opération, à la morgue, non pas la morgue, il n'est pas là bas. Je vais voir le tableau des interventions, je cours encore et encore. Il est là, je me fixe devant, respire Edward, respire, je détail le tableau, Cullen n'est pas inscrit. Merde je me retourne, regard autour de moi. Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus. J'ai la vue brouillée, je me blottis contre le mur et me recroqueville sur le sol. Je pleure.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je suis au sol, depuis combien de temps je verse ses larmes. Je suis mort de trouille. Comment je fais faire, ma Bella, les enfants. Oh mon Dieu, les enfants.

Je sens une main se poser sur moi, je relève la tête.

-Oh papa !

-Allez viens.

Il m'aide à me relever, me guide vers le service pédiatrique, mais bien sûr quel con, les enfants sont au service pédiatrique. Il ouvre une porte.

-Nessie, ma puce.

-Papou, j'ai eu si peur.

-Je suis là ma belle.

-Grand-Papou, m'a dit qu'il va m'emmener voir Mamoun.

Carlisle entre dans la chambre avec un fauteuil roulant, il sourit à Nessie.

-Le carrosse de notre princesse est avancé.

Elle me regarde, je la prends dans mes bras et après un temps de câlin, je la dépose sur le siège. Je la pousse en suivant Carlisle. Nous arrivons dans un autre service, il me désigne une porte.

Je nous conduis jusqu'à cette chambre, j'ai peur. J'ai la respiration difficile. Nous entrons Bella est endormie, elle a une jambe plâtrée et des ecchymoses un peu partout. Un bandage au bras. Elle semble sereine, mais fatiguée. Je place Nessie dans le lit d'à côté. Carlisle a fait en sorte qu'elles puissent rester ensemble.

-Elle va s'en remettre, elle n'a rien de grave, les pansements sont plus gros que les bobos, nous dit Carlisle. Lors de son réveil le médecin viendra vous parler.

-Où est Sam , papa ?

Il me fait signe de le suivre, je dis à Nessie que je reviens. Au même moment, Charlie arrive. Il entre dans la chambre, et reste cloué sur place.

-Je suis désolé, Charlie.

Il me regarde. Puis entend Nessie. Il s'approche d'elle. Je referme la porte et je suis Carlisle. Il m'emmène aux soins intensifs.

-Sam a eu un peu plus de mal. Mais nous avons bon espoir. Il est dans un comas artificiel, pour l'aider dans sa guérison.

J'entre dans son box, je m'assois à côté de son lit. Il est intubé, il y a des appareils pour contrôler sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque. Je pleure. On m'a déjà dit que les hommes ne pleurent pas, mais aujourd'hui, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré, je n'ai jamais ressenti une tel souffrance. Et cela accentue ma peur. Je prends la main de mon petit mec, et lui parle tout bas.

Maman entre dans la chambre de Sam, elle m'invite à la rejoindre pour un café. Je la suis docilement.

Elle me conduit dans un coin à l'écart. Ma famille est là, ils sont nerveux, triste et inquiet face à tout cela. Je leur donne les nouvelles que j'ai, répète les mots de Carlisle. Emmett me prend dans ses bras.

-Ne fais pas le con Edward !

Je le regarde, regarde un à un ma famille. Je baisse la tête.

-Désolé, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je pars en courant.

Emmett m'appelle mais maman le retient. Je cours, je m'enfuis de cet hôpital. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement peur. Je monte dans ma voiture, je passe au loft. Tout me rappelle, Bella, les enfants. Sans réfléchir je prends mon sac y jette quelques affaires dedans, il faut que je m'éloigne. Je ne peux pas vivre cela. Après la perte de mon enfant, je ne peux pas revivre cela. Il faut que je parte. Je pleure encore et encore. Black me regarde, je lui caresse la tête.

-Prend soin d'eux vieux, j'attrape mes papiers, mon sac et monte en voiture. Direction l'aéroport.

**Bella pov**

-Bella, doucement ma chérie, tu es à l'hôpital. Les enfants vont bien.

-Edward, Edward c'est toi ?

-Oh Bella j'ai eu si peur. Non ma puce, c'est papa. Ne t'inquiète pas les enfants vont bien.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Charlie est devant moi, il me sourit et m'enlace comme il peut.

-Les enfants ?

Il me fait un signe de tête, je regarde dans la direction et je vois Nessie endormie dans le lit d'à côté. Je souris, elle a quelque éraflures sur le visage, un pansement sur le bras mais elle va bien.

-Sam ?

-Je vais chercher le docteur.

Cette phrase me glace le sang, je le regarde. Il s'en va. Alors que j'angoisse, mon téléphone me signal un message. Je le regarderais plus tard. Soudain la phrase de Charlie me revient, les enfants vont bien. Je respire un peu plus calmement. Je prends le temps de me regarder, une jambe dans le plâtre, quelques bandage, je passe ma main sur mon visage, il y a quelques ecchymoses, mais bon rien de bien méchant. Je me demande si Edward est prévenu et si oui, pourquoi, il n'est pas là. Il est sûrement auprès de Sam. Mon bébé, mon petit mec. J'espère qu'il va bien. J'ai mal.

La porte s'ouvre, il y a Carlisle, mais aussi un autre docteur à côté, une femme.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Carlisle, comment vont les autres, comment va Sam. Où est Edward ? Est-ce que Nessie va bien ? Quand je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

-Bella, il faut que tu te calme.

-...

-Bien maintenant, je vais répondre à tes questions. Mais d'abord laisse-moi te présenter le Docteur Paris, elle consulte en gynécologie.

-Bonjour Docteur Paris. Bien je suis sage et poli mais les enfants ?

Le docteur Paris sourit, Carlisle lui pose la main sur son bras. Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

-Bella, pour commencer tu as une fracture à la jambe, on l'a consolidée d'une broche et tu devras garder le plâtre au minimum pendant 6 semaines. Ensuite, si la radio, confirme que tout va bien nous enlèverons ce plâtre, et tu devras faire des séances de rééducation. Pour Nessie, il y a quelques ecchymoses, rien de grave, nous l'avons soignée. Pour Sam, c'est un peu plus difficile, le choc qu'il avait déjà à la tête plus l'accident de voiture a engendré un traumatisme crânien. Il est actuellement sous comas artificiel afin d'aider son corps pour la guérison. Les signes vitaux sont bons et il devrait n'y avoir aucunes séquelles. Il est en soin intensif. Tout cela peut te paraître barbare, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il est fort ce petit.

-Bien, je comprends, et je rentre quand chez moi ?

-Bella, nous vous gardons en observation cette nuit. Et on avisera demain. Sam restera plus longtemps avec nous.

-Et les occupants de l'autre voiture

-Sans trahir le secret professionnel, ils s'en sont sortis. Tu leur as sauvé la vie Bella.

-Bien, je suis contente qu'ils aillent bien.

-Bella, le docteur Paris est ici, car il y a une chose que tu dois savoir.

-Vous êtes en gynécologie, si j'ai bien compris ?

-Oui Isabella.

-Bella.

-Pardon ?

-Appelez-moi Bella.

-Bien, si je suis ici Bella, c'est pour vous informer que nous avons du faire des tests sanguin lors de votre arrivée pour l'opération et ces tests ont révélé un fort taux d'HCG.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon corps.

-Dit comme cela oui.

-Bella vous êtes enceinte de puis 5 semaines.

-Oh !

-Je dois vous dire que le fœtus n'a subit aucun dommage suite à votre accident.

-Le fœtus ?

-Bella vous m'entendez ?

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr Bella, appelez-nous lorsque vous souhaitez parler.

-Humm… Carlisle vous pouvez demander à Edward de me rejoindre, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr Bella, je le fais prévenir.

Je regarde le rayon de soleil qui perce les nuages de cette bourgade de Forks. Serait-il possible que cette doctrine est enfin portée ses fruits. Mes enfants vont bien, bon Sam à quelques difficultés mais d'après Carlisle, il va bien. Mon corps n'a pas trop souffert. Je suppose que je vais pouvoir changer de voiture. Et j'attends un enfant de l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Et s'il n'en voulait pas. Et s'il prenait peur comme le jour du tiroir. Et si. STOP Bella, Stop. Chaque chose en son temps. Vous allez en discuter et après tu aviseras. Je regarde encore cette éclaircie dans le ciel, et je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

**Edward pov**

OK je suis dans la salle d'embarquement pour l'Alaska, Carmen m'accueillera les bras ouvert. Je les appellerais de là-bas. Mon téléphone sonne, Alice, non je ne réponds pas. Elle va me foutre le bordel dans ma tête, déjà que je ne suis pas très clair. Mais là, je fais le bon choix, je m'éloigne le temps que… Oh putain c'est quoi cette sensation dans mon cœur ? Il y a comme un trou. Edward tu montes dans cet avion, maintenant. Je me lève, le trou se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel. N'importe quoi. Allez hop, je monte.

**Bella pov**

J'entends des discussions basses autour de moi. Je me réveille, je scrute la chambre. Alice est là, elle parle avec Nessie. Il y a Rose aussi.

-Salut.

-Oh Bella, ce que je suis contente de t'entendre, comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

-Bien merci, dites les filles où est Edward ?

-Emmett et Jazz le recherchent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Pourquoi ils sont deux à le rechercher. Il n'est pas venu avec vous ?

-Si il est venu avec nous, il est venu vous voir, et après il a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Alors on l'a laissé. Tu sais il était tellement triste, ses yeux étaient rouge et gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Il a eu si peur. Que nous pensions qu'un peu d'air frais, lui ferait du bien.

-Alice, es-tu en train de me dire qu'Edward n'est plus dans l'enceinte de cet hôpital.

-Nous sommes à sa recherche, Bella. Tu sais des fois il a besoin de s'isoler puis il revient toujours. Il vous aime tant.

-Ce coup là, il ne reviendra pas Lilice.

-Mais non Bella, tu vas voire, il sera là d'ici vingt minutes avec son regard de résident à la SPA.

Je me mets à fondre en larme, je me mets en boule et pleure tout ce que je peux.

-Bella ?

-Faites-la sortir d'ici, s'il vous plaît.

Rose attrape Nessie qui se met à pleurer, tout en m'appelant. Je ne suis même pas foutu de lui répondre. Entendre ses gémissements me perce un peu plus le cœur. Elles sortent. Alice vient contre moi, je me jette dans ses bras et je pleure encore et encore.

-Il ne reviendra pas Lilice, je le sais.


	27. Chapter 27

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 27 : Robert P**

C'est aujourd'hui que je sors de l'hôpital avec Nessie. Carlisle nous a tenu une semaine. Oh mon Dieu. Il a fallu que je me fâche pour qui daigne nous laisser sortir.

Jazz m'emmenait voir Sam tous les jours. Je lui parlais, le caressais, lui fredonnais sa chanson. Carlisle m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt le réveiller. J'ai hâte de pouvoir communiquer avec mon petit garçon.

J'ai parlé avec Nessie, depuis que j'ai demandé à Rose de l'emmener. Je me suis excusée et je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais demandé cela. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras, et nous avons fait un énorme câlin.

Alice et Rose passent tous les jours. Elles sont géniales avec Nessie, toujours le petit mot pour la faire rire. Ben vient la chercher lorsqu'il vient pour l'association du docteur Patch. Il m'a même tirée de force l'autre fois. J'attends le moment où Ben l'emmène avec impatience, comme cela je peux me laisser submerger par mon chagrin.

Devant les autres, je ne dis rien. Je joue mon rôle à la perfection et personne ne parle de lui. Cela me va. Seul Charlie m'a dit ses dernières paroles, je ne les comprends pas. La nuit, les infirmières me donnent un calmant afin que je ne hurle pas de douleur. La douleur comme elle l'appelle, c'est cet énorme trou dans ma poitrine, le manque de lui de le sentir, de le toucher, de le voir, d'être près de lui tout simplement. Je connaissais le terme maladie d'amour, mais le ressentir, c'est une telle souffrance, un galérien ne souffre pas tant sous les coups de fouet. Je suis anéantie, vide, sans envie. Le seul moment où je ressens un minimum de vie c'est lorsque je vais au service pédiatrique pour une séance histoire auprès des enfants. Sue m'a apporté un nouveau calepin et un cahier. Elle m'a demandé d'y écrire mes histoires et de faire des dessins correspondant. Je me plonge dans ce projet. Dans la journée, je m'occupe de Nessie, la famille Cullen passe souvent me voir, mais même Emmett m'a dit que je ferais peur à un grizzly. Il essaye toujours d'obtenir un sourire, une réaction de ma part mais en vain. Je n'en ai pas envie. Il a même essayé de me mettre en colère, sans résultat. Il est reparti tête baissée. Le bébé pousse bien, le docteur Paris m'a fait écouter son cœur, un instant de pur bonheur. C'est la seule chose qui me reste de lui. Et après tout il a été conçu dans l'amour. Je l'aime déjà et j'aimerai tellement qu'il ressemble à son père. Seul Carlisle est au courant de mon état. Il vient me parler en fin de service. Cet homme a un sens de la famille incroyable. Il veut que nous venions fêter Noël avec eux, mais c'est la place d'Edward pas la mienne. J'ai gardé son message sur mon téléphone, le soir de l'accident. Je l'écoute souvent, pendant ces quelques secondes j'ai l'impression qu'il est auprès de moi. Puis je retombe sur Terre, et je suis d'autant plus triste. Le soir, lorsque Nessie est endormie, je me repasse mes souvenirs avec Edward, et ça finit toujours de la même manière, je suis en larme sur mon lit. Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus. Et aujourd'hui je rentre chez nous. Comment je vais réagir à cette maison, où tout va me le rappeler. Je ne sais pas ? Un pas à la fois. Bella. Je n'ai même pas de colère, juste de la souffrance. Le fait de ne pas savoir où il est. S'il va bien ? Que fait-il ?

-Bella, tu es prête ?

-Oui, nous pouvons y aller.

-Esmée a fait quelque changement chez toi, tu verras.

-Merci.

C'est Emmett qui est en charge de nous ramener à la maison. Un petit coucou à Sam, il dort toujours puis il me conduit au pickup. Les quelques rayons de soleil font du bien à ma peau. Je regarde le ciel. Peut importe où il est, il voit le même ciel que moi.

Il ouvre la porte de devant, il me pousse à l'intérieur. Nessie court. Ils sont tous là. Ils m'attendent. Black me saute dessus. Je regarde son chien, je le caresse et je fonds en larme. Lui aussi il l'a abandonné. OK mes premiers instants dans la maison ne sont pas super. Esmée vient me câliner.

-Bella, il faut être forte devant Nessie.

J'essuie mes larmes, dis bonjour aux autres. Ils me regardent avec un sourire forcé. J'aime pas cela. Emmett regarde ses pieds.

-OK famille Cullen, si c'est pour voire vos mines de déterrés, dehors !

Alice et Jasper s'écartent, il y a quelqu'un de dos. Un homme, une carrure longiligne, il a un chapeau sur la tête.

-Edward !

L'homme se retourne, non ce n'est pas lui. Je le dévisage.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Robert, dit Rob. Je suis votre infirmier personnel.

Je le dévisage, regarde cette famille qui attend ma réaction. Je baisse la tête.

-Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je roule jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon salon.

Esmée a fait installer une rampe pour que je puisse entrer et sortir de chez moi. Je la regarde et la remercie. Elle me suit à l'intérieur. Tout est en place, la cuisine, mon atelier, le salon, le piano et son portrait pendant qu'il jouait du piano au club'art. Esmée suit mon regard.

-Tu veux qu'on l'enlève ?

-Non il a sa place ici.

Je continue ma découverte de chez moi sous l'œil d'Esmée. Je regarde les marches, il y a un truc là-haut. Je m'approche. Une télécommande est fixée au garde corps de l'escalier. Je regarde Esmée qui me sourit.

-Appuis dessus Bella, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

J'appuie sur ce bouton, un siège de personne âgée descend les marches, le truc que l'on voit à la télé qui promène pépé et mémé pour monter et descendre les marches. Je fais un O avec ma bouche.

-Esmée, si vous pensez que je vais me servir de ce bidule, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.

-Bella, si tu ne te sers pas de ce fauteuil, mon doigt restera accroché à ma main qui va te secouer, ma fille.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Et comment par tous les saints vas-tu faire pour monter te coucher, te laver, t'occuper de tes enfants.

-Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais monter dans ce fauteuil et Rob, il sert à quoi ?

-Robert est là pour te soutenir, t'épauler mais certainement pas pour faire de toi une assistée, jeune demoiselle.

-Rob ?

-Oui, Bella.

-Dites-moi Rob, vous avez ses deux trucs de chaque côté de votre corps, que l'on nomme des bras, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh oui, cette connaissance fait partie de mon diplôme d'infirmier.

-Merci, et vos bras ont dans leurs action le fait de porter ?

-Oui.

-Donc, veuillez avoir la délicatesse de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre.

-Non.

-Non quoi non ?

-Je ne vous porterais pas jusqu'à votre chambre, votre mari m'a interdit de vous toucher plus que nécessaire.

-Mon mari ?

-Oui Madame, je suis embauché par votre mari, pour m'occuper de vous.

-Quel mari ! Rob je ne suis pas mariée. Montrez-moi votre contrat d'embauche.

Il se tourne, fouille dans son sac, et revient avec le document. Je le lis, je passe de ma couleur blanche au rouge cramoisi.

-Dehors, Robert. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici.

-Mais...

-Si vous ne sortez pas, je peux vous affirmer que même avec ce plâtre je vais vous faire sortir d'ici. Je vous certifie que vous n'aimerez pas me voir en colère, Rob, donc je vous demande une dernière fois de sortir de cette maison… Esmée, je vous remercie de votre fauteuil, il me sera plus qu'utile, je me rapproche de l'escalier, monte dans le fauteuil, appuis sur ce bouton.

Et je monte doucement, tout doucement, arrivée en haut, j'ai un petit fauteuil qui m'attend. Je m'assois dessus et roule jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'enferme et je me mets à hurler tout ce que je peux.

Rob entre dans ma chambre en vitesse et me serre dans ses bras. Je pleure, je hurle, je pleure, je hurle. Puis je m'endors dans ses bras.

**Esmée pov**

Nous arrivons devant chez Bella. Alice me dit qu'elle a réussi à joindre Edward. Il est chez les Denali. En effet c'est une bonne cachette, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. J'appellerais Carmen ce soir. Il y a un homme devant la porte de chez Bella. Il est de dos, il ressemble à mon Edward. Il est grand élancé, en veste noire, jean, converse et il a un bonnet. Je descends m'approche.

-Edward !

-Non Madame, Robert P. infirmier à domicile. Vous devez être Mme Cullen. J'ai été engagé pour veiller sur sa Mlle Isabella Swan.

-Bella, elle s'appelle Bella.

-Bien Madame.

Nous rentrons chez Bella, la rampe est mise en place, le siège motricité est installé. Je vais déjà devoir me battre pour qu'elle accepte cela. Alors la venue de Mr P. Tout cela serait comique, si elle n'était pas en pleine crise. Ma pauvre puce, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à cet abruti de gamin. Ce qu'il peut ressembler à son grand-père part moment. C'est dément. Et le pire, c'est que pour lui faire admettre qu'il a tort cela va être un véritable calvaire. Il faut que j'appelle Carmen. S'il est dans le même état que Bella, il a besoin de moi. Je ne comprends pas, ils étaient si bien ensemble. Faut dire qu'il a bien choisi son moment pour se poser des questions.

-Voilà Emmett.

Que le spectacle commence. Alice et Jasper cachent automatiquement Robert.

La petite puce entre, elle saute dans mes bras. Bella, oh mon Dieu, elle a une de ces têtes. Elle caresse le chien et il lui saute dessus. Et merde elle pleure. Bon allez, je ne peux pas la laisser comme cela, Nessie la regarde.

Elle voit Rob, son visage s'agrandit, son regard est plein d'espoir. Il se retourne, son visage se déforme par une douleur effarante. Elle ne réplique même pas. Non Bella pas question que je te laisse te morfondre comme cela.

Je la dirige vers la maison. Elle regarde tout autour. Elle souffre mais ne le fait pas voir. Elle en a un courage cette gamine, elle est en questionnement sentimental, elle vient de subir un choc. Elle a un de ces enfants encore hospitalisé. Son regard se fixe sur le tableau de mon fils. Il est super ce tableau, il respire l'amour, la sensualité. Je lui propose de l'enlever, elle me répond qu'il est à sa place. Je ne relève pas. Elle est amoureuse de mon garçon, de cela j'en suis certaine. Il peut rattraper la situation.

Elle voit le fauteuil de motricité. Non mais elle me prend de haut. Je vais lui expliquer comment je m'appelle moi. Elle ne va pas me la faire. Non mais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle appelle rob. Oh non jeune demoiselle, vous n'allez pas demander de l'aide à ce jeune homme.

Quoi, comment ça son mari ? Oui donne moi ta lettre d'embauche. Quoi, qu'est ce que tu fais Bella, je ne comprend rien. Elle le met dehors maintenant. Elle baisse les armes pour le fauteuil. Ce regard, cette tristesse. Elle m'inquiète de plus en plus. Elle n'a plus de vie, elle se laisse monter. Bon allez elle doit être fatiguée.

-Montrez-moi votre lettre Mr P, s'il vous plaît ?

Employeur… Quoi, mais il est fou… Mr Edward Cullen. Elle va le mettre en charpie.

C'est quoi ce cri ?

-Bella ! Robert monte les marches quatre à quatre.

Il défonce la porte, il me fait signe de rester en bas. Elle hurle de douleur, mon ventre se serre, j'ai mal. Cette douleur, ce cri. Oh mon Dieu, il faut que j'éloigne Nessie. Je monte dans sa chambre, je prends des affaires propres, mets son linge à tourner.

Robert descend.

-Mme Cullen, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est son histoire ?

-Oh bien compliquée, pour situer, elle a pris en charge son frère et sa sœur à la mort de leurs parents. Elle les assume, elle a refait sa vie et mon fils est rentré dans cette cellule familiale. Elle lui a donné sa place, elle lui a laissé son cœur et il y a une semaine, elle a eu un accident de voiture. Il y avait ses enfants avec elle. Mon fils les a cru morts. Il a tellement eu peur qu'il s'est enfuit. Il faut que vous sachiez que ce sont des âmes sœurs ces deux-là. Bella est une personne forte et indépendante.

-Je comprends sa réaction. Sont-ils mariés ?

-Non pas aux dernières nouvelles.

-Bien j'accepte la mission. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'être seul avec elle. Je vais devoir la mettre aux pieds du mur, qu'elle craque pour l'aider. Vous avez dit ses enfants, où sont les autres ?

-Sam est en service de soin intensif dans un comas artificiel.

-Que du bonheur décidément.

-Je peux vous assurer, Robert que c'est une femme forte.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Je vais prendre Nessie chez moi, vous préviendrez Bella.

-Oui Mme Cullen.

-Esmée.

-Bonne soirée Esmée.

-Bonne soirée Robert.

(…)

**Edward pov**

Je suis chez Carmen, je vis dans ma chambre. Voilà une semaine que je suis ici. Entre musique et silence, ma vie s'arrête là. Tanya est venue plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais répondu. Kate passe par la fenêtre de temps à autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler. Elle s'installe sur le lit et écoute la musique avec moi. Puis elle ressort mais par la porte que je referme aussitôt.

J'ai appelé les Volturi, ils ont envoyé un certain Dimitri pour me remplacer. Ensuite j'ai mis mon téléphone en silencieux.

Je pense à elle. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, comment vont les enfants. Je pleure sur mon lit. Je me transpose dans les paroles que j'écoute. Je ne mange pas, ne parle pas, ne bouge pas. Je sens le bouc d'après Kate. J'ai barbe et moustache. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. De toute manière, elle doit me détester, je suis parti comme d'habitude. Lorsque mes sentiments sont trop lourds à porter je fuis. J'ai besoin de ce moment pour faire le point. Le seul problème c'est que je réfléchis mieux lorsqu'ils sont près de moi. Depuis que je la connais, il me suffit de la prendre dans mes bras et la solution me vient d'elle-même. Mais comment faire lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, comment faire si c'est elle la solution. Et maintenant avec ma tête de mule. J'ai tout gâché. La connaissant, elle doit faire la forte devant les autres. Et une fois seule, elle doit boxer, peindre, chanter pour expulser le trop plein. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas dans le même état que moi.

Tiens Kate passe encore par la fenêtre.

-Salut le bouc.

-...

-Tiens Edward c'est pour toi.

-...

-Edward, cela fait une semaine que tu es arrivé. Tu n'as pas bougé. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'appelle Bella pour...

-NON ! Non Kate. S'il te plaît.

-OK le problème c'est Bella, bien voilà déjà un bon point. Maintenant je vais appeler Alice, elle me dira, ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu peux l'appeler d'ici et laisser le haut parleur.

-Waouh, Edward, une phrase complète. Qu'as-tu fait Edward ?

-...

-OK le silence radio est de retour. Bon tu l'auras voulu.

Elle prend mon téléphone que j'ai posé sur mon cœur. Elle regarde l'écran, c'est une photo de Bella. Je lui reprends, la regarde et la pose sur mon cœur.

-Oh non Edward, je ne vais pas bousiller mon forfait pour toi. Donnes moi ce téléphone.

Elle l'attrape, l'ouvre :

-Nom d'une pipe, Edward ta messagerie est pleine.

-...

-OK je regarde. Eh ! bey, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Alice à l'air en colère. C'est pas bon tout ça.

Elle compose le numéro, met le haut parleur.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas dans cette pièce ?

-Humm.

-Charmant.

-Oh toi, espèce de trou du cul. Tu as intérêt...

-Alice c'est Kate.

-Kate, oh excuse-moi. Je pensais que c'était mon abruti de frangin.

-Il est ici, enfin je veux dire chez nous. Dis tu peux nous expliquer, car il est enfermé depuis une semaine dans la chambre et refuse d'en sortir. Et pour être franche, sa musique commence à me donner envie de me pendre.

-Oh à ce point ?

Et là, elle lui explique toute la situation. Mon départ précipité. Le retour de Bella chez elle prévu pour demain aprèm. Sa réaction, la situation avec Sam et Nessie. Le questionnement de la famille. Tout en parlant, elle se demande comment va faire Bella pour se débrouiller chez elle. Le retour de l'équipe soignante, et ses hurlements la nuit. Sa visite journalière auprès de Sam et du service pédiatrique. J'ai mal en entendant qu'elle souffre. Elle est plus forte que moi. Puis elle demande de mes nouvelles, Kate coupe le haut parleur et sort de ma chambre. Je me repasse en boucle la conversation, ses réactions, enfin son manque de réaction. Alice a dit qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle pleurait. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, la faire pleurer. C'est de ma faute. Je me mets en boule, attrape l'oreiller et hurle dedans, je pleure, je geins.

Kate revient près de moi. Elle me voit, secoue la tête.

-Non ! non ! non ! Mr cullen, tu vas arrêté cette mascarade. C'est toi et tes réactions de merde, qui sont à l'origine de cela. Tu vas te lever, te laver et bouger ce petit cul de ce lit. Ta famille a besoin de toi, et toi tu te renfermes sur ce lit. Comme un enfant pourri gâté que tu es. Tu crois qu'elle a le choix. Non elle ne l'a pas. Elle se sent abandonnée, et doit gérer les enfants, ta famille, et sa peine. Et toi pauvre con tu te morfonds sur ta personne. Allez bouge-toi, Edward. Bouge-toi où je te jure de te décalquer ta tête.

Je la regarde.

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que j'ai merdé.

-Et tu comptes pleurer comme une gonz sur ce lit, petit con.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, oh excuse-moi de te déranger dans ce cas. Ta femme doit tenir une maison avec une jambe dans le plâtre et gérer deux enfants. Et toi tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Je suis une merde.

-Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire, bordel Edward remue-toi, tu dois avoir dans tes relations quelqu'un capable de l'aider, non. Putain Edward, tu gères le centre comme cela, en te roulant par terre comme un bébé.

-Dis-moi, aide-moi.

-Tout d'abord, tu te laves et tu m'enlève tous ces poils qui recouvrent ta figure de singe. Puis tu t'habilles, maintenant Edward, tu as intérêt à y aller maintenant.

Je me lève, je grogne.

Elle me regarde et me met une grande claque en travers de la figure. Je suis scotché, mais bordel elle fait mal.

-Encore.

Elle m'en remet une deuxième, et voyant que je ne réagis pas, elle recommence.

Je saigne de la lèvre. Elle me regarde, se penche sur ma lèvre, touche de son doigt ma blessure. Elle s'approche encore et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle se recule.

-Maintenant Edward, tu vas entrer dans la salle de bains, et tu vas me nettoyer tout cela.

Je lui obéis. Je sors de la salle de bains une heure plus tard. La douche m'a fait du bien et le fait de me raser me fait me sentir plus propre.

-Edward, viens en cuisine.

Je la rejoins, elle me cuit des œufs. Je m'assois et elle me place l'assiette devant moi. Elle m'ordonne de manger. Je grogne mais le fait quand même, après la première boucher je dévore. Que cela fait du bien. Kate me serre un verre d'eau que j'avale sans demander mon reste.

-Merci.

-Oh de rien petit trou du cul. Maintenant réfléchis, tu dois connaître une personne capable de l'aider. À défauts de l'avoir abandonner, tu vas l'aider.

-Il y aurait bien Robert P, il s'occupe des filles violentées au centre.

Elle hoche la tête et me tend le téléphone.

Je l'appelle, lui explique que ma femme a eu un accident de voiture et ne pouvant me déplacer, j'ai besoin qu'il s'occupe d'elle à plein temps. Je l'embauche personnellement pour la durée qui sera utile. Après le mail envoyé de son contrat, je regarde Kate.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant tu vas arrêter de te conduire comme le gamin de riche que tu es. Enfile une tenue de combat, je t'emmène.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à courir autour de la piste du stade, je cours comme un dératé. Je me vide de mes pensées, je cours de plus en plus vite. Kate m'attend dans les gradins. Elle ne dit rien. Elle me regarde me défouler.

**Robert pov**

Esmée vient de me raconter son histoire. Et ben merde. Cette super nana a non seulement un tempérament de feu, mais elle a une force de caractère incroyable. Il l'a réduite à rien. Elle doit l'aimer comme une dingue.

La famille Cullen vient de partir. Je me suis penché sur sa fille et je lui ai expliqué la situation.

-Je suis peut-être une enfant, mais je ne suis pas débile Robert. Tant que tu aides Mamoun, je veux bien que tu t'occupes d'elle, moi je m'occupe de Sam. Mais quand Papou reviendra, tu devras partir.

-J'en serais enchanté.

-Au revoir Robert.

-Au revoir Nessie.

-Oh Robert, si Mamoun te montre du doigt et qu'elle te vouvoie, cache-toi.

-Compris, merci.

Les femmes Cullen avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Je me retrouve seul dans le salon. Je regarde autour de moi. Cette maison est classe. Je vais dans le jardin et allume ma cigarette. Je ne sais pas exactement dans quoi je me suis embarqué, mais je sens que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Une fois rentré, je regarde ce tableau inachevé. C'est un super bouleau. Je sais que c'est Edward qui est là, sur ce lit. Ce tableau dégage un tel amour, que ça en est insupportable. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, il avait tout, et il a tout jeter à la poubelle. Il y en a qui cherche vraiment les emmerdes où il n'y en a pas.

J'ouvre le frigo, commence à faire un casse-croute, cherche un verre. Je m'installe sur l'îlot de la cuisine. J'allume la télé, et je zappe tout en mangeant.

Tout d'un coup, un hurlement se fait entendre. C'est Bella, je monte en vitesse ouvre la porte. Elle est en boule, se tient le ventre et gémit, pleure, hurle de douleur. Je lui parle doucement, en m'approchant, je m'assois sur le lit et je la serre contre moi. Elle est si fine, si petite qu'on a qu'une envie c'est de la protéger. Elle se blottie contre moi. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse, puis elle m'entoure de sa jambe valide. Elle marmonne quelque chose que je ne saisis pas et elle se rendort. J'attends une demie heure et me relève.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Bella, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

-Je te tutoie, tu me tutoies.

-Bien comme vous voulez.

-Il y a un travail à faire sur la compréhension et l'adaptation.

-Tu as faim.

-Ouaip.

-Alors je t'attends en bas. Sandwich et eau devant un film, je la laisse en plan et descend.

Elle arrive dix minutes plus tard.

-Dix minutes, il va falloir travailler la rapidité.

Elle me regarde, je lui souris. Elle se mord la lèvre et baisse la tête. Je m'approche d'elle, lui pose un doigt sous le menton et relève sa tête.

-Et de une, on ne baisse pas la tête. Et de deux, si tu as faim, attaque ton sandwich au lieu de cette lèvre magnifique Bella.

Elle me fixe et rougit.

-En effet, avec un peu de couleur, c'est d'autant plus joli.

-On mange.

-Ouaip.

Je me dirige vers le canapé, m'affale dessus. Elle me regarde, je lui montre l'autre bout du canapé. Elle approche son fauteuil et s'installe dessus. Je lui pose son repas devant elle.

-Avant de te déplacer, de ton fauteuil à un autre endroit, mets tes freins. Sinon, tu vas basculé et ton petit postérieur va souffrir.

-Bien maintenant fixons nos règles.

-Dis ce que tu penses et je te dirais mes pensées après.

-Ok tout d'abord je te paye, et non pas… ton employeur actuel. Ensuite il y a mes enfants. Je veux aller voir Sam tous les jours. Les médecins vont le réveiller et je dois être près de lui. Nessie doit aller à l'école tous les jours donc tu feras les trajets. Tu pourras dormir dans la chambre de Sam, et je demanderais à Esmée de lui rajouter un lit dans la chambre de Nessie. Tu n'interviens pas dans mon éducation. Tu m'emmènes avec toi pour les courses, car sandwich midi et soir c'est pas mon truc. Tu te verrouilles dans la salle de bains et dans les toilettes. Tu ne franchis aucune barrière de bienséance. Tu ne ramènes personnes ici. Et pour finir, tu n'es pas ma mère, alors ne me chouchoute pas sauf si je te le demande.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui.

-OK alors écoute, tes règles tu peux t'asseoir dessus. Je ne suis pas là pour te chouchouter mais pour te remettre sur rail. Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis au moment où je te le dis. Je t'accorde un shopping par semaine, les visites pour Sam se feront sur accord du médecin, ainsi que les visites dont tu auras besoin. Je passerai mes nuits dans ta chambre sur le canapé. Nessie est chez Esmée et elle s'en occupe. Tu as le droit de parler, de t'exprimer mais en aucune façon de crier. Tu as le devoir d'être franche et de ne rien me cacher. Tu peux peindre, faire de la musique où ce que tu veux, du moment que cela ne gène en rien mes séances avec toi. Tant qu'aux règles de bienséances. Il va falloir travailler sur toi, donc la seule chose que je te promets de garder pour moi, c'est ce qui fait de moi un homme. Je me verrouillerais dans la salle de bains et dans les toilettes. Toi pour le moment je ne préfère pas. Si tu tombes ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin d'intervenir. Maintenant finis ton sandwich on a un film à regarder.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord sur tout, surtout pas pour mes enfants, alors sur ce point tu dois faire un effort, mais c'est moins rigide que je l'aurais cru. Robert, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Oui, dis moi Bella.

-Je suis enceinte d'Ed… de lui.

-Félicitation ma belle. Tu seras une superbe Maman.

-Merci.

Et là pour la première fois, en parlant de ce bébé, elle sourit. Elle a un super sourire.


	28. Chapter 28

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 28 :La veillée de Noël**

**Bella pov**

Voilà maintenant trois semaines que je suis rentrée chez moi. Trois semaines que je partage ma chambre avec un autre homme qu'Edward. Trois semaines que Robert gère ma vie. Et apparemment il n'en a pas fini. Une promesse avec Nessie à tenir. Les enfants me manquent. Ils sont chez Esmée. Je les appelle tous les jours. Sam n'a pas eu de séquelles. J'étais là à son réveil. Robert dit que je m'améliore, mais qu'il y a encore du travail pour briser cette carapace. Ma carapace me protège depuis toute petite, alors c'est pas lui qui va y arriver.

Notre première semaine a été houleuse, je lui en ai fait baver. Non mais avec ces règles, il ne me connait pas. Un soir alors que j'étais en train de lui dire ces quatre vérités, il m'a attrapé, il m'a mise à califourchon sur son dos. Il a ouvert la porte de la salle de bains et ma mise sous le jet d'eau froide. Avec ce plâtre je n'ai pas pu sortir de la baignoire. C'est donc transie de froid qu'il m'a sortie. Il m'a déshabillée, mis mon pyjama. Il y avait une tasse de thé chaude, que j'ai avalé. Ensuite il m'a couché et m'a dit à demain. Le lendemain, pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, j'ai ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude et il a hurlé que l'eau était gelée. Il est descendu en boxer et m'a fusillé du regard. Je lui ai montré l'îlot de la cuisine, j'avais installé une tasse de thé. Cela m'a valu deux heures de papotage sur mon enfance avec Renée.

À un autre moment, il devait m'emmener faire les courses, et comme d'habitude, nous n'étions pas d'accord sur un sujet quelconque. Donc il m'a déposé devant le magasin pour que je me débrouille toute seule pour les courses. J'ai passé un temps fou entre gérer le fauteuil, le cadi qui se fixe dessus, et bien entendu toutes les choses que je voulais étaient en hauteur. J'ai fini mes courses à cloche pied. Furax et crevée. En rentrant à la maison, je lui ai jeté toutes les courses qui pouvaient se jeter à la figure. Résultat, deux heures de communication sur mon enfance auprès de Charlie.

Notre deuxième semaine a été tout aussi chaotique. Emmett voulait passer me voir, mais Mr P avait refusé. Il me sortait par les yeux. Il se prenait pour mon père ou quoi. J'ai attrapé son téléphone et j'ai envoyé à tous ces contacts, une photo de lui prise pendant qu'il dormait sur mon canapé avec un masque au concombre sur le visage. Et comme c'était pas suffisant, je lui ai vernis les doigts de pieds en rouge carmin. Il était fou, lorsqu'il a vu ses pieds, mais lorsqu'il a reçu des sms en rapport avec la photo. Il est devenu hystérique. Il a fait venir Emmett, et j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Le lendemain, il m'a fait téléphoner à sa femme pour que je m'excuse. Total deux heures de communication sur mon adolescence avec Charlie.

Dans la même semaine, il a encore réussi à me pousser à bout. Alors pendant que je passais mon échographie pour voir si le bébé allait bien, j'ai confié au docteur Paris que mon ami avait quelques problèmes pour tenir la distance. Une fois ma séance terminée, elle m'a fait sortir, en lui demandant de rester. Il est sorti dix minutes plus tard en criant dans le couloir qu'il n'avait aucun problème d'érection. J'étais morte de rire. Total trois heures de communication sur ma vie avec les jumeaux.

Troisième semaine, je commence à bien l'aimé ce type. Il a un caractère de cochon mais on commence à s'apprivoiser. On parle plus souvent, on se découvre. Il y a même des moments où il se livre. Il est touchant. Cela ne nous empêche pas de se faire des entourloupes de temps en temps. Mais elles sont plus gentilles ou tout du moins elles sont faites de façon moins méchante. On vient à parler d'Edward. Je lui ouvre mon cœur. Il comprend ma réaction. Il m'aide à me sentir mieux dans mon corps, il a des doigts de fées et ses massages sont divins. Le matin, il m'aide pour mes nausées. Il me dit que c'est bientôt Noël, et qu'il va me confier aux Cullen. Je lui explose à la figure. Non mais n'importe quoi, lui ! Il me laisse finir mon moment inoubliable et il me dit que Nessie lui en avait parlé mais qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il allait se sentir comme un enfant de dix ans surpris en train de se tripoter. Mais il n'empêche que Charlie, n'étant pas disponible, il me déposerait chez les Cullen et qu'il me reprendrait avec les enfants le lendemain. Les enfants reviennent à la maison, j'en pleure de joie. Je n'ai plus de fauteuil mais des béquilles. Il me dit que dans la semaine, il m'emmènera faire mes achats de Noël.

Une fois dans les magasins, je retrouve Alice et Rose, il me confie à elles et leurs donne rendez-vous quatre heures plus tard. Nous avons passé un super moment. Alice était au petit soin. Je fais mes achats et demande à Rose qui sera présent. Elle me répond que toute la famille sera là sauf Edward. Elle rajoute que le jour de l'an nous serons tous réunis. Je déglutis. Elles me racontent la dernière soirée du Cullen's, me parlent des enfants.

Donc nous voilà le soir du réveillon de Noël. Robert a chargé les cadeaux dans la voiture. Je suis à la fois excitée et anxieuse. Il le remarque, il prend mon téléphone, enregistre son numéro et me dit de l'appeler dès que j'en ressens le besoin. Il me dit aussi que si je ne vais pas bien, il viendra nous chercher. Il me fait un bisou sur le front. Décidément ce mec est trop.

-Bouge pas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Bella, il ne fallait pas.

Je lui tends un cadre enveloppé, il me regarde et ouvre le cadeau, il retourne la toile. Il fait un O avec sa bouche.

-Pour une fois que j'arrive à te clouer le bec, mon colibri, c'est à marquer dans les anales.

-Bella, il est magnifique, comment as-tu... ?

-Il y a une photo de vous deux dans ton porte feuille, je n'ai pas résisté.

-Quand as-tu pris mon porte feuille Bella, c'est un truc privé ça...

-Disons que tu vas recevoir des tonnes de lettres d'amour, vu que je t'ai fait paraître dans un article sous la rubrique rencontre.

-Bella, tu es incorrigible. Merci il est magnifique. Ma douce va être ravie. Ma douce, merde Bella, tu vas encore devoir lui téléphoner pour t'excuser.

-Je sais, mais c'était trop drôle, il me regarde avec des yeux révolvers. OK je l'appelle tout de suite.

-Kristen P.

-Allô, Kristen c'est Bella.

-Bonjour Bella, joyeux Noël.

-Merci à toi aussi. Dis Robert as sûrement du recevoir des lettres parfumées.

-Bella, je me suis doutée que c'était toi. J'avoue avoir bien rigolé, il y en a des salaces. Et cette sanction était pour qu'elle mauvaise action.

-Disons qu'il m'a forcé à dire des choses personnelles qui m'ont mises mal à l'aise alors….

-Bella, je ne te connais pas personnellement, mais j'adorerais te rencontrer.

-Oh moi aussi Kristen, vois avec Robert, et viens manger avec nous.

-Merci, à bientôt Bella.

-À bientôt Kristen.

-Voilà, Mr P est satisfait.

-Merci Bella. Allez en voiture, je t'emmène à l'abattoir Cullen.

Il se gare devant chez les Cullen, les enfants me courent dessus. À ce moment tout mon stress s'évacue.

-Si vous saviez comme je vous aime.

-Nous aussi Mamoun.

Emmett me porte dans ses bras, Jasper descend les cadeaux en discrétion. Les enfants ouvrent la marche.

Je demande à Emmett de me rapprocher de Robert.

-Joyeux Noël Robert, et je lui embrasse la joue.

-Joyeux Noël Bella, et il me rend mon baiser.

Emmett me porte jusqu'au canapé. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde. Tout d'un coup j'entends une musique qui vient du piano. Je me retourne instinctivement, je le cherche du regard. Je me penche pour voir le piano. C'est Sam qui joue. Je le regarde et après avoir respiré profondément, je m'approche de lui.

-C'est très joli mon cœur.

-Est-ce que je peux te dire que c'est Papou qui m'a appris à jouer.

-Edward ? Mais quand, où, et comment ?

-Calme-toi Mamoun c'était avant l'accident mais je me suis entraîné.

-C'est vraiment réussi mon cœur, bravo.

-Tu penses qu'il sera content de moi, lorsqu'il reviendra.

-Sam, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais Edward ne reviendra pas, mais si tu veux tu pourrais l'appeler. Je suis certaine qu'il serait enchanté de t'entendre.

-Pourquoi tu dis qu'il ne reviendra pas, Mamoun ? dit Nessie.

-Pourquoi revenir, alors qu'il est parti comme il l'a fait.

A ce moment Nessie court dans l'escalier, se dirige vers sa chambre en pleurant.

-Moi, je veux que mon Papou revienne.

Alice et Esmée se lèvent en même temps pour rejoindre Nessie.

-Non ! j'y vais. Je me redresse sous les regards tristes de la famille Cullen. Je m'avance avec les béquilles, commence à sautiller sur les marches. Deux bras m'attrapent et me déposent devant la porte de Nessie.

-Merci Emmett.

Il baisse la tête, et rejoint les autres en bas.

Je toque à la porte et l'ouvre. J'entre et je reste stupéfaite par ce que je vois. Il y a des photos de nous. Je les regarde, une larme envahi mes yeux, je la repousse. Je me tourne, Nessie est en boule sur son lit. Elle pleure. Je m'approche et lui caresse la tête.

-Je suis désolée ma puce, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Mamoun, et elle se jette dans mes bras, je la serre le plus fort possible sans lui faire mal.

-Je sais ma puce, je sais.

-Pourquoi il nous a quitté.

-Si seulement je savais, je te le dirais, mais j'en sais rien. J'ai beau tourné et retourné tout cela dans ma tête. Je n'ai toujours pas compris.

-Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on a eu un accident.

-Oh non, ma puce, on est responsable de rien.

-Tu sais il est venu dans ma chambre à l'hôpital, il m'a dit qu'il nous aimait, et ensuite il m'a conduit à toi. Il t'a embrassé, et il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait plus que tout, alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, ma puce. Il faudra lui demandé lorsque tu le verras.

-Oui mais quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Allez viens on va rejoindre les autres. Oh en fait, cette robe te va à ravir.

-Merci Mamoun.

Nous sortons de la chambre main dans la main. Emmett m'attend sur le palier.

-Si Madame, veux bien se permettre.

-Volontiers, mon cher canasson.

-Tu m'as manqué petite souris.

-Vous aussi, Emmett, vous aussi.

Carlisle nous sert l'apéritif, l'ambiance est bonne mais il manque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Le téléphone sonne, Alice saute dessus et met le haut parleur.

-Famille Cullen.

-Alice c'est moi.

Je regarde le téléphone, je me lève et je m'approche du téléphone comme si cela me permettrait de l'entendre mieux, de le toucher.

Toute la famille observe ma réaction, je pose une main sur mon ventre. Je le caresse avec douceur.

Esmée regarde mon geste et pleure. Elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Tout va s'arranger ma fille.

Je ne réagis même pas. Je la laisse me câliner.

-Alice il y a quelqu'un ?

-Euh oui ! Pardon Edward, comment vas-tu ?

-Un peu mieux, bon bref et vous ?

Alice fait un tour de la famille.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Sam, de Nessie et de B… ?

-Oui, et euh...

-Papou, Papou !

-Sam, Nessie, comment allez-vous ? Oh je suis si content de vous entendre.

Les enfants répondent, je me recule. Je pose une main sur ma bouche et l'autre sur mon ventre. Je n'écoute plus la conversation. Je me retourne et sans mes béquilles, je marche vers la porte de sortie. J'ouvre la porte, je marche droit devant. Je ne m'arrête pas. Cette douleur, ce trou dans ma poitrine, il s'est rouvert en encore plus grand. Il me fait mal, très mal. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je hurle ma douleur, et je pleure. Je suis accroupie dans la neige. Je tiens mon ventre et je hurle de douleur tout en versant mes larmes.

Je sens que l'on met quelque chose sur moi. Puis qu'on m'attrape, on me serre dans des bras chaud, musclés. Mais ce n'est pas ceux-là que je veux. Non je veux mes bras musclés, ceux où je me sens en sécurité. Je veux les bras d'Edward. Je me calme, je reprends mes esprits. Je suis dans les bras d'Emmett. Il me pose sur le canapé du salon. J'ai gardé mes mains sur mon ventre et je continue de le caresser.

-Bella, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

-Pourquoi faire Jasper ? De toute façon, il ne veut pas de moi, de nous, alors pourquoi le tenir au courant. Je ne lui demande rien. Il m'a donné son amour, et de cet amour naîtra mon enfant. Ne l'implique pas dans une situation qu'il ne veut pas ou qu'il ne gèrera pas. Il ne doit pas revenir contraint et forcé, sinon il repartira. Et je ne pourrais revivre cela. Alors laissez-le à l'écart de cela.

-Mais tu n'as pas le droit de garder cela pour toi, il doit savoir.

-Le droit, il doit savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit savoir Alice. Ses droits, il les a perdu le jours de l'accident. Il est parti Alice, il nous a laissé. Je n' ai reçu ni coup de fil, ni lettre. Rien, rien pour m'expliquer, rien à quoi me raccrocher, rien pour pouvoir patienter, espérer. Rien Alice à part un putain de chien et de m'envoyer son infirmier pour fille violée. Alors son droit, Alice, il peut se le mettre là où mes pensées n'imaginent même pas. Je ne souhaite pas le voir souffrir, tu peux comprendre cela, mais je ne souhaite plus voir mes enfants souffrir, moi, par contre, je souffrirais toute ma vie, il n'y a pas un seul instant où je ne pense pas à lui, pas un seul instant où je ne désire pas être dans ses bras, mais cet instant n'arrivera pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point. Je lui ai tout donné, tout offert, et regarde ce qu'il en a fait. S'il te plaît, Alice, ne me juge pas. Et laisse-moi choisir qui a le droit d'entourer mon enfant. Tu veux qu'il ait un papa, qui se barre dès la premières difficulté, tu veux qu'il ait un papa, qui se tire sans rien dire à la première occasion, non Alice. Moi je ne veux pas d'un père comme cela pour mon fils.

Elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

-Alors c'est un garçon.

-Oui, c'est Anthony Edward Swan, Joyeux Noël à tous.

Esmée est en pleure mais nous rejoint dans le câlin, suivi de Rosalie. Puis vient Emmett, Jasper et pour finir Carlisle qui dit aux jumeaux de venir au câlin familiale. Nous rigolons tous.

-Allez maintenant à table.

Nous nous installons, et nous passons un super moment. Je raconte à Emmett, les embuscades que j'ai fait supporter à Robert. Ils sont explosés, ils plaignent ce malheureux. Puis le tour de table commence, j'adore cette tradition familiale. Tout le monde parle de tout et de rien, cela permet de rester soudé. C'est une superbe idée.

-As-tu prévu des choses pour le bébé ?

-Quelles choses Esmée ?

-Où va-t-il dormir, des affaires, le matériel de puériculture, ces choses Bella.

-Il faudrait que j'aménagerais le dressing, nous n'avons pas besoin de tout cet espace. Pour le reste, je pensais vous emmenez avec moi. Après tout, il n'a pas de père mais il a une famille.

Esmée retient ses larmes qui lui coulent au bord des yeux. Elle se lève et va en cuisine. Je la suis.

-Esmée, je suis désolée de vous faire de la peine.

-Non Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu nous apportes le plus beau des cadeaux.

-Mais...

-Mais t'entendre parler comme cela de lui, me fait souffrir.

-J'en suis désolée. Je veux bien faire un effort devant vous.

-Non ma fille, tu ne me comprends pas. Si je l'avais sous la main, je lui mettrais la correction de sa vie. Je comprends tes peurs, tes doutes, mais tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps pour s'expliquer.

-Esmée, cela fait maintenant un mois qu'il est parti. S'il n'a pas trouvé le temps pendant que le fer était chaud, il ne le trouvera pas ensuite. Vous voulez que je vous dise que j'attends son retour. Oh Dieu, peux en être témoin, j'adorerais cela. Mais quel avenir Esmée. Que vais-je apporter à mes enfants. Je voudrais que tout s'arrange mais pour le moment je n'ai pas la force d'y croire. Je ne peux pas Esmée. Je ne peux pas avancé en vivant avec un espoir comme celui là. Je finirais dingue et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Alors je peux vous jurer que si Edward revient, je le laisserais s'expliquer mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre.

-Et c'est tout ce que je demande ma fille.

Elle me fait un câlin et pose sa main sur mon ventre. Je la regarde, ma mère aurait dû faire cela, mais jamais elle ne le fera. J'essuie mes larmes.

-Tout finira bien, j'en suis sûre, sèches tes larmes ma fille.

-Oh Esmée, et je m'effondre encore plus. Avec cette grossesse, les traîtresses se permettent de s'échapper à tout moment. Je crois que je vais acheter des actions à la société de fonctionnement des pleures. Je vais devenir riche, rougis-je, humide mais riche.

Elle rigole et me traîne avec les autres.

Le dessert, magnifique buche glacée. Les enfants sont surexcités.

-Bella, je peux te demander de nous jouer un peu de piano. La tradition de Noël doit être respectée, me demande Esmée.

Je déglutis, c'est le piano d'Edward. Je m'approche, je passe mes doigts dessus. Je ressens cet homme, je le vois devant moi avec son sourire en coin et ses yeux, d'un vert profond. Je ferme les yeux, secoue la tête et respire profondément.

-OK petite souris, je vais te faire l'honneur de chanter pour toi, me dit Emmett.

-Et que veux-tu ?

-« Let it snow » de Dean Martin.

Je commence les premières notes, Emmett se met en place devant moi. Il attaque la chanson. Il a une voix fabuleuse, de crooner. Il gesticule comme dans les comédies musicales. Tout le monde est transporté, il apporte joie et bonheur. C'est magique.

-À moi, me dit Jazz, je veux « Jingle Bells » de Nat King Kole.

Et à ce moment Jazz entraîne toute la famille dans sa chanson. Il n'y a plus de tristesse, plus de pleurs. Je m'excite sur le piano, puis la famille reprend le refrain et Jasper danse avec Alice pour finir sa chanson.

-Moi je veux « Have Yourself a Merry Christmas » de Frank Sinatra.

Il pose la famille, la chanson lui va bien, les couples dansent ensembles. Les enfants simulent une dansent de salon, c'est magnifique

-Bien les garçons ont fini, à nous dit Alice. Bella je veux « The first Noël » de Susan Boyle, Alice a une voix douce et agréable, une champ de sirène sur une mer gelée.

-« Brahm's lullaby » d'Hélène Ségara pour moi, dit Rose. Sa voix s'élève, elle me donne des frissons. Elle a les larmes aux yeux Elle chante en… français, il me semble. Je ne comprends rien mais c'est très joli. Esmée rattrape aussi ses larmes, elle me sourit. À la fin de sa chanson, Emmett la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

-Il reste plus que nous dit Sam, Mamoun faits nous la musique de Renée.

Je hoche de la tête, « La Chanson des Clochettes » de Rondinara, puis après je remonte les troupes avec un chant collectif « Snow » de Protrack. Nous passons un super moment. Esmée regarde par la fenêtre, on dirait qu'elle attend son arrivée. Elle pose son regard sur moi, et me sourit. Je lui murmure un « désolée ». Elle me caresse la joue.

-C'est son choix, Bella.

Je me relève, ferme le capot. La famille se disperse. Seule Esmée reste près de moi.

-Où est-il ? Enfin, je veux dire. Esmée sa place est auprès de sa famille en ce jour.

-Il est à l'hôtel chez lui.

-Comment cela chez lui.

-Dans sa maison, Bella.

-Ici à Forks. Et pourquoi, n'est-il pas avec vous ?

-Il a demandé à ce que...

-Oh non d'un matelot de galère espagnol, je vais l'étriper.

-Bella, c'est son choix.

-Il est revenu depuis quand ?

-Deux jours.

-Emmett mets ton manteau, attrape tes clés, nous allons réunir cette famille.

-Bella !

-Dépêche, tu me convaincras du contraire lorsque je serais dans la voiture, pour le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi, alors dépêche.

Alice donne les clés à Emmett, elle saute sur place. Elle a un sourire comme je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Ces conneries ont touchées toute la famille, et moi je me suis rabattu sur mon sort. Quel égoïste, pas possible. Je me dirige vers l'entrée, ouvre la porte et attend Emmett.

-Ramène-le Bella. Ramène mon frère.

Emmett me conduit, je suis en boule dans la voiture. Je fixe devant et ne dit rien.

-Bella.

-Emmett, je suis morte de trouille. J'attends qu'une chose c'est que tu fasses demi tour, alors ne me parle pas.

-Bella, je t'aime pour ce que tu es et ce que tu fais.

-Oh merci, mais je peux t'assurer que tu vas m'aimer beaucoup moins une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui.

-J'aime tes moments inoubliables, tu es tordante.

Il se gare devant chez lui. Il y a une faible lumière qui transparaît au travers des rideaux.

-On y est ma souris. Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

-Non merci Emmett. Je crois que je vais vomir.

Je descends du pickup, j'ai la trouille. Je vais me vomir dessus. Je vais le revoir. Je vais chez lui. Je regarde devant moi. Je suis devant la porte d'entrée, comment je suis arrivée ici, je me rappelle juste de poser le pied au sol à la voiture d'Emmett. Bon j'y suis. Allez Bella, frappe. Tu as fait le plus gros. Et s'il ne voulait pas te voir. Et s'il te refermait la porte au nez. Après tout, s'il avait voulu venir, il serait venu. Je fixe cette porte, j'ai peur. Je tremble. Ma main se lève pour frapper la porte, mais mon cerveau dit non. J'ai frappé, ça y est, les dés sont jetés. Allez redresse la tête. La porte s'ouvre.

-Bella ?

Ce n'est pas la voix de ténor que j'attendais, c'est une voix féminine. Je relève la tête. Je vois des pieds nus, de longues jambes, une nuisette bleue, et le visage de la femme dedans. C'est Kate. Elle me regarde avec tristesse.

-Bon… soir… K… ate.

-Bonsoir Bella. Viens entre.

-Je ne voulais pas déranger, je...

-Hey ma canne en sucre, qui est-ce...

Elle se pousse, Edward est devant moi, il est torse nu et à une serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux sont mouillés. Il est magnifique.

-Bella ?

Je regarde, Kate, puis Edward. Je reviens sur Kate, encore sur Edward. Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

-Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.

Je fais demi tour et cour comme je peux avec mon plâtre. Je hurle pour appeler Emmett. Il arrive en courant me prend dans ses bras. Je m'effondre, je verse toutes mes larmes. Il me porte jusqu'à la voiture. Il ouvre la portière et me place sur le siège passager. Je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche. Je m'accroche à lui.

**Emmett pov**

Bella a assuré comme elle a pu ce soir. Puis la question fatidique était tombée. Elle sait qu'il est à Forks. Elle me demande de la conduire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Oh bien sûr que j'ai envie que la famille soit réunie mais il faut que ça pète ce soir. Alice saute partout, elle a un bon pressentiment. Elle lui demande de lui ramener son frère. Dans la voiture je la questionne, je sens qu'elle va s'effondrer, qu'elle va tomber au sol en millier de petits morceaux. Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle va changer d'avis si je lui demande encore. Quelle force de caractère, cette femme. Je l'aime, ça c'est certain. Pas comme j'aime Rose, mais comme une sœur. Elle encaisse, elle met de côtés ses sentiments du moment que les personnes qui l'entourent soient heureuse.

Je suis devant chez Ed, il y a de la lumière. Elle descend et tel un zombi, avance vers al porte. Je sors de la voiture. Putain ça gel. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Je vais aller voir, non attends encore un peu et après tu vas voir.

-Emmett !

Merde c'est Bella. Je cours. Elle essaye de courir avec son plâtre, elle est en larme ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je l'attrape, elle se colle à moi. Elle m'accroche comme jamais. Je sens sa détresse, ses larmes, elle me hurle dans les oreilles, sa tristesse me fait mal. Je la tiens fermement en me dirigeant vers le pickup. J'ouvre la portière, je me penche pour la déposer. Elle ne me lâche pas. Putain quelle force elle a. Je fais quoi maintenant. Je ne peux pas conduire avec elle sur mes genoux, je ne peux pas la poser. Je fais quoi. Jazz, il faut que j'appelle Jazz. Mon téléphone est dans ma veste. J'essaye de l'attraper mais elle ne me lâche pas. OK deuxième méthode.

-Bella, j'ai besoin de te lâcher pour appeler Jazz. Bella s'il te plaît.

Elle me lâche. J'attrape ma veste sors mon téléphone. Et je lui donne ma veste, elle s'y agrippe comme jamais. Elle se met en boule et serre ma veste contre elle.

-Bella ! Mais bordel Emmett, que fait-elle ici ?

Je me retourne, Edward est devant moi, il a une serviette autour de la taille et un plaide sur le dos. Juste à côté, il y a Kate avec un manteau, d'où dépasse une nuisette. Après mon observation, je regarde Edward, il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il a les yeux sur Bella.

-Non mais t'es complètement cinglé ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait cela Edward. Elle venait te chercher pour que tu viennes passer Noël en famille et toi tu baises avec Kate. Mais bordel de merde, à quoi as-tu pensé ?

-Emmett, je...

Et là je lui enfonce mon poing dans son nez, il recule me regarde, je m'approche à nouveau et lui dis de se défendre. Je me mets en garde, je lui mets un coup de poing dans le ventre, il me rend les coups, nous nous battons comme des chiffonniers. On se crie dessus, on s'insulte. D'un seul coup,un douleur fulgurante à mon oreille. Je m'arrête. Je regarde Edward. Il y aune main qui tient son oreille, on grimace de douleur. Bella est là, elle nous tient.

-On ne se bat pas au sein d'une même famille. Je vous lâche si vous arrêter de vous battre.

-Oui Bella, répondîmes-nous en même temps.

-Bien, maintenant, Toi tu ramasses ta serviette. Et toi Emmett tu me ramènes.

-Bella, je...

-Edward, je suis désolée d'être venue sans être annoncer. Kate, prend soins de lui, il en a besoin.

Elle se tourne pour repartir, quand il l'attrape par le bras, elle se retourne et lui met un énorme coup de poing dans le nez. Il tombe au sol sous le choc.

-Au revoir Edward, c'est bien que tu aies refait ta vie.

Et elle monte dans la voiture, je fusille Edward du regard.

-Tu ne la mérites plus, ne t'approche pas d'elle ou des enfants, mec.

Et je suis Bella dans la voiture. Je monte et démarre. Elle s'est remise en boule. Elle a toujours ma veste contre elle. Elle fixe la route. Le silence règne dans la voiture. J'arrive à la maison, elle descend. Alice est sur le perron, je lui fais signe de la tête.

Bella monte, demande si les enfants sont couchés et monte les rejoindre en souhaitant une bonne nuit et un joyeux Noël à tout le monde.

Je la suis du regard, elle est décomposée, anéantie.

Je rentre dans la maison. Et sous le regard des autres, j'explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je regarde sous le sapin, les cadeaux sont installés pour demain matin. Je me blottis dans les bras de ma Rose et lui dis combien je l'aime. Maman et Alice pleurent. Papa secoue la tête. Et Jazz a les yeux dans le vide. Après quelques instants nous allons nous coucher.

**Bella pov**

Je les vois ce battre, Edward saigne il a mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il ai mal. Je m'approche en l'appelant, il me regarde avec un regard de colère.

-Tu m'as séparé de toute ma famille. Il faut que tu partes, toi et les enfants, je ne veux plus vous voir. Tu as détruit ma famille, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Je m'approche de lui, j'essaye de le toucher, il rejette mes mains. Il me regarde et va rejoindre Kate un peu plus loin. Je l'appelle, il ne répond pas, il ne se retourne même pas. Je l'ai perdu à jamais.

-Edward ! EDWARD ! EDWAAAARD !

Je me redresse, je suis en sueur. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans notre chambre chez les Cullen. Rose est là, elle me regarde et me serre contre elle. Je fonds en larme.

-C'est fini, Bella. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, calme-toi.

Mon trou, ce trou dans ma poitrine n'a jamais été aussi gros. J'ai mal, je veux mourir. Je me rendors dans ses bras.

-Je veux mourir, je n'en peux plus.

Rose me chuchote des trucs, mais ils n'atteignent pas mon cerveau. Je plonge dans les méandres de mes cauchemars.


	29. Chapter 29

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 29 : NOËL**

Des bruits de pas, des cris d'enfants. Je suis fatiguée. Je ne me lève pas. Je m'enfonce dans mon lit.

-Mamoun, le père Noël est passé. Allez dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît.

Sam et Nessie sautent sur mon lit.

-OK, OK, j'arrive. Deux minutes les amours.

Je m'extirpe du lit. Oh mon Dieu, je suis si fatiguée. Je passe à la salle de bains, me débarbouille, me lave les dents. Le dentifrice me fait vomir. Encore une journée qui s'annonce bien. Les petits sautent partout tout en criant de me dépêcher.

-On se calme, est-ce que les autres sont réveillés ?

-Oh oui Mamoun on n'attendait plus que toi. Emmett a dit de te laisser tranquille, mais un Noël sans toi, n'est pas un véritable Noël, Mamoun.

Les traîtresses sont aux bords de mes yeux. Voilà pourquoi il faut que je tienne. Pour ces amours et pour celui qui arrive. Je ne dois pas me laisser couler. Je vais remonter la pente, et je vais vivre. Oui Bella, vit. Tu verras le temps ne t'apportera que du bonheur avec tes enfants. Le reste ne compte pas. Je me regarde dans la glace, pas fameux. Je ferais peur au Grizzly. Allez un petit effort on se coiffe, on tape sur ses joues. Voilà un peu de couleurs. C'est mieux. Je vais demander à Alice et Rose de me maquiller un peu. Oui c'est cela Bella, avance. Un pas après l'autre mais avance.

Je sors de la salle de bains, mes anges m'attendent. Je leur tends mes mains. Ils en prennent chacun une. Je remarque que c'est toujours la même. La droite, Nessie, la gauche pour Sam. C'est rigolo.

Nous descendons les escaliers sous le regard des autres. Ils sont tous là, ils me regardent avec un air de chien battu.

-Que de figures ravies d'ouvrir leur cadeau de Noël. Le père fouettard vous a réveillé ou quoi ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi belle endormie, me répond Esmée.

Nous nous embrassons, puis nous nous installons autour du sapin.

Alice distribue les cadeaux. Les enfants sont pourris gâtés. Je suis touchée.

Nessie : jeu de la maîtresse, Cicciobello malade, encore un autre bébé. Une parure pour son lit, les rideaux et le pyjama assorti. De belles tenues.

Sam : Un sac rempli de ballon pour différents sport. Un panier de basket, une cage de but, des vêtements, des livres.

-Bella, me souffle Esmée. Edward a fait parvenir des cadeaux pour les enfants. Je ne...

-C'est bon Esmée, ne vous inquiétez plus de cela. J'ai tourné la page.

Elle me regarde, lève les sourcils et donne aux enfants leur cadeaux.

Pour Nessie, c'est un chevalet en bois bleu avec toiles et pinceau. Pour Sam, c'est une guitare avec partitions. Ils sont super content. Ils ont un sourire digne d'une banane. Cela fait plaisir à voir. Je baisse la tête.

-Il y en a un pour toi aussi, me tend Esmée.

Je la regarde, elle me tend une boîte. Je la prends et la pose à côté de moi, tout en la remerciant.

Ensuite je fais la distribution de mes cadeaux.

Pour Alice, je lui ai trouvé un livre sur les patrons des années 50.

Pour Jazz, un dvd sur la guerre de sécession.

Pour Emmett, deux places pour aller voir le match à Seattle.

Pour Rose, une séance de relaxation en institut.

Pour Carlisle, un nouveau stylo où l'inscription, « Appartient au plus beau docteur de Forks » est gravée.

Pour Esmée, je lui ai fait une toile de sa famille. Elle l'accroche dans son salon. Elle l'a regarde et passe sa main sur chacun d'eux.

Ils me remercient. En retour, ils m'offrent, de nouvelles toiles du matériel de peinture et une guitare. Elle est magnifique.

Je les remercie. Et tout le monde s'embrasse.

Après nous êtes fait tout beaux, nous nous installons à table. Avec Alice et Rose, nous parlons de notre prochaine sortie shopping. Je leur dis que je suis pressée que Robert rejoigne sa femme, mais à la fois cela me fait peur.

Je reprends le travail dans quinze jours. J'ai hâte de me retrouver au Book's. Robert m'a laissé y aller la semaine passée, mais c'était trop court. Emmett me demande si je passerai à la prochaine soirée du Cullen's. Je baisse la tête. Il me dit qu'il y a des clients qui réclament mes shows. Je suis surprise.

Le repas se passe bien. Au moment du dessert, la porte s'ouvre. Nous relevons la tête. Edward et Kate sont là devant nous.

Je regarde cet homme, le trou se fait sentir, il accompagne Kate d'une main dans son dos. Elle baisse la tête. Je le fixe, il baisse son regard. Il a les yeux rougi, un nez en patate, et un œil au beurre noir.

-Edward, tu es dans quel état ? dit Esmée en se levant.

Elle s'approche de lui pour lui caresser le visage. Mais il refuse son attention.

En entendant son prénom, Nessie relève la tête. Elle descend de table et saute dans les bras d'Edward qui s'est agenouillé pour l'accueillir.

-Papou, tu es revenu. Oh comme tu m'as manqué, mon papou.

-Toi aussi ma puce, tu m'as manqué, il la serre dans ses bras et il respire ses cheveux. Une larme coule sur sa joue.

-Ne pleure pas mon Papou. Je t'aime, lui dit-elle. Et elle l'embrasse sur les joues.

Il me regarde, je baisse la tête, je me lève et débarrasse la table, pour me réfugier en cuisine.

J'ai mal, je m'appuie sur le comptoir de cuisine, je me force à respirer. Il faut que je sois forte. Allez, Bella, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps Robert va nous ramenez chez nous.

Je ferme les yeux, et je passe ma main sur mon ventre. J'entends des pas dans la cuisine, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Je me sens vide. J'ouvre les yeux, j'attaque la vaisselle des petites assiettes.

-Tu sais que maman a un lave vaisselle, Bella, me dit-il de sa voix de ténor. Oh mon Dieu, sa voix, sa magnifique voix. Elle aussi m'a manquée. Je l'entends qui s'approche de moi. Je ne respire plus, je continue de laver toujours la même assiette. Il s'approche encore, se place derrière moi, je l'entends respirer. Son souffle. Je vais m'écrouler. Bella, dis quelque chose.

-...

-Bella, je pense que cette assiette est propre maintenant.

Il s'approche encore et attrape l'assiette, il me frôle dans son geste. Je sens un courant électrique et la brûlure de son passage sur ma main. Je ne bouge plus.

-Respire, Bella.

J'obéis, et son parfum entre d'un coup dans mes poumons. Son parfum, son merveilleux parfum, il me fait frémir. Me rappelle tant de souvenirs, le sentir contre moi. Je sens presque la chaleur de son corps. Son corps. Oh non Bella, tu vas penser à autre chose. Je secoue ma tête, et me concentre sur la deuxième assiette.

-Bella, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi quelque chose. Fais-moi passé un moment inoubliable, frappe-moi ou encore insulte-moi, mais je t'en pris réagi.

-...

-Bon si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais commencer. Tu veux bien me regarder, s'il te plaît.

Alors là tu rêves, je ne supporterais pas de te regarder. Je pose mon assiette et m'accroche au bord de l'évier. Je serre tellement que mes mains sont blanches et je tremble.

Il le remarque. Il se rapproche, tend sa main vers l'une des miennes. Et au moment de la toucher, il s'arrête, respire profondément.

-Ne me touche pas, lui murmurai-je.

Il s'arrête dans son élan. Il respire profondément, se touche l'arête de son nez. Il me regarde et s'appuie dos au comptoir. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de lui sur le comptoir. Il baisse la tête. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux.

-Bella, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais lorsque je vous ai vu, à l'hôpital. J'ai paniqué. Je ne savais comment réagir, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il me passait par la tête, j'ai pris le premier avion. Je sais c'était débile, irréfléchi, mais je ne savais plus. J'ai eu tellement peur. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. J'ai juste suivi mes pieds. Arrivé chez les Denali, je me suis enfermé dans la chambre. Je me suis couché sur le lit. Et j'ai réfléchi, pleuré. Je n'avais plus d'appétit, plus envie de rien. Mon corps tout entier ne répondait plus. Au bout d'une semaine, Kate, est venue me voir. Et après avoir téléphoner à Alice, elle m'a frappé, elle m'a… Elle m'a forcé à me laver et à manger. Puis elle m'a emmené courir. En réfléchissant à ta situation, elle m'a fait appeler Robert, pour qu'il s'occupe de toi. Ensuite durant un mois, elle s'est occupé de moi, elle m'a bousculé, m'a engueulé, m'a poussé à réfléchir sur mon comportement, mes actions, mes sentiments, mes réactions. Le soir de Noël, lorsque tu es venue. Je revenais d'un footing. Elle s'était mise en tenue pour aller se coucher. Nous avions prévu de venir ouvrir les cadeaux avec vous ce matin. Et n'étant pas d'humeur à faire la fête, nous avions pensé nous coucher tôt. Je ne dis pas cela pour me faire pardonner, je sais que cela prendra du temps et si tu le souhaites, je veux bien relevé le défi. Depuis que je suis parti, je ne vis plus Bella, je me sens vide, incomplet. Tu es mon âme sœur, Bella. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. J'aime les enfants, ils font parti de moi. Bella s'il te plaît, permets moi de réparer le mal que je vous ai fait. Je te promets qu'entre Kate et moi, il n'y a rien eu. Je le jure. Elle m'a seulement aidé. S'il te plaît Bella, crois-moi.

Il me regarde, me fixe et essaye de lire sur mon visage. Il se pince son nez. Il se retourne, attrape une assiette sur l'égouttoir et commence à l'essuyer. Il ne dit rien. Il ne me regarde pas. Je lave, il essuie.

-J'ai tellement mal, Edward. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tous cela.

-Je te laisserais le temps que tu as besoin. Je reste à ta disposition, Bella. Je te remercie de ne pas bloquer toutes communications.

-Pour la communication, je n'ai pas le choix, je me recule et pars dans le salon.

Il reste dans la cuisine, j'entends un sanglot. Je me retourne, le regarde.

-Passe-toi de l'eau sur le visage, je ne veux pas que les enfants voient que nous souffrons.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et je sors.

Dans le salon, Emmett me regarde, je lui fais un genre de sourire, puis je baisse ma tête. Je vois Sam qui regarde le piano. Je m'approche de lui.

-Tu attends ce moment depuis longtemps, alors fais lui écouter ton morceau, mon fils.

Il me regarde, et se concentre sur la porte de la cuisine. Puis il avance d'un pas décidé, je le suis.

Il entre dans la cuisine, je reste à la porte. Edward se passe de l'eau sur son visage. Il se retourne et vois Sam qui s'approche, puis il me voit. Il me fixe un instant, puis se concentre sur mon fils.

-Bonjour champion.

-Est-ce que tu es revenu pour faire pleurer Mamoun ?

Outch, ça fait mal.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine.

-Oh tu lui as fait plus que de la peine. Lorsqu'on la voyait, elle ne répondait pas. Même à la disparition de Renée et Phil. Elle n'a pas réagi comme cela. Tu sais Edward, à l'hôpital les infirmières disaient qu'elle hurlait de douleur dans son sommeil. Je l'ai entendu hurler hier soir quand tu étais au téléphone. Cela m'a fait de la peine. Edward, il faut que tu répares son cœur. Elle ne rit plus et moi j'aime l'entendre rire.

-Je suis coupable de tout cela, et je te promets de tout faire pour arranger la situation.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'arranges, je veux qu'elle redevienne comme avant.

-J'y travaille, mon bonhomme.

Sam sort de la cuisine, je l'embrasse. Me redresse, Edward me regarde. Je ne le lâche pas.

Je les regarde discuter, les enfants ont souffert de la situation et ils souffrent encore. Sam, mon fils vient de clouer sur place Edward. Il a essayé de garder le contrôle, mais ses mains se sont serrées plusieurs fois sur elles-même. Il a pincé son nez à maintes reprises, passé sa main dans ses cheveux. Sa respiration s'est aussi fait différente, il a grogné aussi. Il a dans le regard, cette tristesse. Il est magnifique.

Il s'approche de moi.

-On ne t'a jamais dit, que c'était pas beau d'écouter aux portes.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que t'enfuir ne résolvait rien.

Il baisse la tête. Il passe à côté de moi. Je ressens encore cette étrange sensation.

-Edward.

Il s'arrête et revient près de moi.

-Oui, Bella. Sa voix est cassée.

-Tu me jures qu'il ne s'est rien passé, ou qu'il ne se passe rien entre Kate et toi.

-Je te le jure Bella.

-Pas d'acte sexuel.

-Bella, non, c'est ma cousine.

-Pas de caresses inappropriées.

-Non, Bella.

-Pas de baiser.

-...

-Edward, je te parle Si tu veux reconstruire une relation j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi.

-Il y a eu un baiser.

-Bien. Et je m'en vais.

-Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer quoi Edward, comment la langue de ta cousine s'est retrouvée dans ta bouche. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Edward, tu es un magnifique homme, tu es intelligent, attirant et sexy. Tout bon hormis le problème de disparition dont tu souffres. Je ne sais même pas ce qui t'attire chez moi. Mais bon cela est une autre discussion. Donc si tu me dis qu'il n'y eut qu'un baiser, je te crois.

Il m'attrape, me tire à la cuisine, et me plaque contre le mur. Il place ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, il approche son visage tout près de mien. Je sens son souffle sur moi, contre moi. Je ne respire plus, sa chaleur, son odeur. Oh mon Dieu, Bella ressaisis toi.

-Bella, je te jure que ce baiser ne représente rien pour moi. Elle me l'a donné, le jour où elle m'a frappé, et comme je ne réagissais pas, elle a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il n' y eu aucune intrusion dans aucun de nos corps. Et cela je peux te le jurer, Bella… Bella, la seule personne que j'ai envie de goûter est devant moi, clouée sur un mur de la cuisine de mes parents. Je lui ai fait du mal. Et comme à chaque fois avec elle, j'ai mis toute ma connerie à l'œuvre. Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ferais tout ce que tu m'autoriseras à faire. Je ne te pousserais pas, j'irais à ton rythme.

-Pour combien de temps Edward ? Et à la prochaine nouvelle difficulté, à la prochaine contrariété tu feras quoi Edward ? Je ne le supporterais pas Edward, la douleur, la peine, la tristesse, la trahison, la solitude, sont des mots doux en comparaison à ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Tu n'imagines même pas, ce que j'ai fait vivre aux enfants, à ta famille à no… à Robert. Je l'ai fait craquer au point qu'ils se sont éloignés, je leur ai fait de la peine, ils ont pleuré, Edward. À cause de moi, de mes réactions. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais leur souffrance. Je ne supporterais pas de revivre cela.

-Bella, plus jamais je ne partirais. Je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-OK, j'ai besoin de te croire, mon corps crie de te croire, mon cœur hurle à m'en rendre dingue, donc je te laisse une chance, une toute petite chance, Edward. Mais si part malheur, tu me fais du mal. Je prends mes enfants et je pars. Plus jamais, tu n'auras de nos nouvelles. Tant qu'à avoir une autre infime chance, tu peux tout de suite te la mettre dans cet endroit si particulier.

-Merci, Bella. Je ne te décevrais pas.

Il dépose un bisou sur ma joue, et il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de faire, il rougit. Je suis rouge tomate, il me regarde, il baisse la tête. Il sort de la cuisine.

Je rejoins les autres dans le salon. Au moment où j'ouvre la porte de la cuisine, je vois Edward de dos. Il fait la danse de la petite souris. Tout le monde le regarde. Il est heureux et je souris de cette vision. Alice saute comme une puce et rigole, son rire est communicatif. Cela fait du bien de les voir rire. Emmett s'approche de moi, il me porte dans ses bras et me fait tourner.

-Emmett pose-moi, je vais vomir.

-Oh pardon Bells, il me soutient et m'aide à m'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Ça va Bella, je suis désolé, je pensais plus au...

-Ça va Emmett, je lui pose le doigt sur la bouche et lui fais un clin d'œil.

Il me sourit.

Sam se met au piano et il commence à jouer. Edward le regarde et s'approche de lui. Doucement, il le regarde intensément. Il s'assoit à ses côtés.

-Tu as fait d'énormes progrès, mon grand. Je suis fier de toi.

Il passe sa main sur la tête de Sam qui sourit. Cette vision est magique. Je caresse mon ventre. Peut-être y a-t-il de l'espoir. Après tout, il y a du chemin à faire, des discussions à avoir, mais c'est possible. Le bonheur me serait-il accordé en fin de compte ? J'ai la nausée. Je me lève, et cours comme je peux aux toilettes.

-Bella !

Je renvois à la case départ mon déjeuner. Edward frappe à la porte.

-Bella, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi si tu vas bien ou pas. Maman, il faudrait appeler papa. Bella n'est pas bien.

-Arrête Edward, c'est le tour de manège d'Emmett qui n'est pas passé. Alors s'il te plaît arrête de taper sur cette foutue porte.

-Oh oui, d'accord Bella.

-Merci, maintenant veux-tu bien me rapporter ma brosse à dent dans mon sac, dans la chambre s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite, ma belle.

Ma belle, venant de sa bouche, ça me procure une série de sensations dans tout mon corps. Oh merde, ça recommence. Fin de retour du déjeuner.

Après nettoyage, je sors de la salle d'eau. Edward me regarde, je lui fais signe que ça va. Il est en conversation avec Emmett. Ils se réconcilient, c'est bien. On ne se bagarre pas en famille.

L'après midi se passe bien, même si je garde une certaine distance avec Edward. Il me dit qu'il va rester chez sa mère, parce que Kate va rester dans sa maison. Elle a rencontré un type, Garrett, et elle voudrait voir ce que ça donne.

Je monte faire mes sacs. Je pose le cadeau d'Edward sur son oreiller. Je prends le sien et je fonce faire celui des enfants.

Robert arrive, il monte me voir.

-Alors Bee ?

-Je crois qu'on va avoir une communication ce soir. Une conversation constructive, sans embrouille avant, ça me manquait.

-Quand tu veux Robert.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais que je parle avec Edward ?

-C'est ton employeur à ce que je sache.

-Oui mais je préfère te demander ton avis.

-Avis acceptable, mais pas un mot sur la grossesse.

-Bien Mlle Swan.

Il descend les sacs. Je le rejoins, il me prend contre lui. Nessie s'approche de lui et lui tire sur son tee-shirt. Il s'agenouille.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de venir, Papou est revenu.

-Nessie, je te l'ai dit. Je reste tant que Mamoun a besoin de moi.

-Papou va s'en occuper.

Je me baisse à hauteur de ma fille.

-Nessie, Edward ne rentre pas avec nous. Il a besoin de parler avec Esmée. Et lorsque nous le jugerons utile, on verra si Edward revient ou pas.

-Oui mais moi, je veux qu'il revienne.

-Oui et moi je veux que ma fille ne se comporte pas comme une chipie, et puis je veux une glace double dose de chantilly et je veux que la lune soit rose demain, et je veux...

-Mamoun tu ne peux pas tout avoir.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, alors toi non plus tu ne peux pas tout avoir.

Carlisle, rigole de ma façon d'éduquer les enfants. Il me dit que je suis géniale.

Je rougis.

Robert s'éloigne avec Edward dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, je demande aux enfants de ramasser leurs jouets, puis de dire au revoir et merci. J'entends le rire d'Edward provenant de la cuisine. Je le regarde par le chambranle, il a les yeux fixés sur moi. Il tourne la tête et reprend sa conversation, puis de nouveau un rire.

Après vingt minutes, Robert, revient, il a un sourire en banane.

-Quoi, tu as rempli mon dossier auprès de ton employeur ?

-Oui ma belle. Et apparemment il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu aies fait des entourloupes, ma jolie. La communication vient de s'allonger.

-Crotte de biquette mal tondue, Edward que lui as-tu dit pour rallonger mes séances ?

-Rien de plus que la vérité.

-RRR, tu ne m'aides pas là. Je te retire un point Edward.

Il me regarde avec tristesse, baisse la tête, puis se rapproche et me chuchote.

-Cela me fera une raison de plus pour t'impressionner. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler ?

Il a sa bouche tout près de moi, j'ai le souffle court. Je lui fais signe que oui, et je mords ma lèvre. Robert me redit sa phrase magique, on ne mord pas dans une lèvre si magnifique. Je rougis, et deuxième phrase magique, il est vrai que la couleur finit de rendre la beauté à ce visage. Et il rigole. Edward grogne, il lui tape dans le dos.

-La jalousie est un vilain défaut.

-La débilité aussi pourtant tu ne t'en plains pas, lui réplique Edward.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant que je la connais d'où tu tiens cet élan d'intelligence.

Nous disons au revoir, les enfants ont du mal à partir, mais nous y arrivons.

**Edward pov**

Elle vient de passer la porte avec Robert et les enfants.

Je m'écroule sur le fauteuil. Je suis rincé. Je penche ma tête en arrière et je ferme mes yeux tout en plaçant mes doigts sur mon arête nasale. Putain de tic.

Esmée s'assoit d'un côté, Carlisle de l'autre. J'entends le monde bouger autour de moi. J'ouvre les yeux, ils sont tous assis et me regarde. Oh merde, ça va barder. Kate dit qu'elle va y aller, Carlisle l'invite d'un ton qui est loin d'être une invitation à s'asseoir avec nous. Elle obéit.

-Conseil de famille, dit Emmett.

Les autres font oui de la tête. Et merde, je vais en baver.

-On ne peut pas remettre la séance à demain. Merde c'est Noël aujourd'hui !

-Et en parlant de Noël, ils sont où nos cadeaux ? me dit Alice.

-Dans le coffre de la voiture. Je vous les ramène.

Je commence à me lever lorsque Carlisle me dit de m'asseoir. Et remerde. Je me jette dans le fauteuil.

-Allez y, je répondrais.

Rose se lève s'excuse auprès de tous pour effraction à une règle du conseil. Elle s'approche de moi et me met une claque magistrale. Oh putain, je serais dans un toon, j'aurais une ronde d'étoiles au-dessus de la tête. Je la regarde, je la fixe, elle ne lâche pas mon regard, je baisse la tête. Je l'ai mérité, mais putain si ce n'est que pour la symbolique, elle aurait pu mettre moins de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Rose retourne s'asseoir, personne ne bronche, puis elle m'explique le comportement de Bella, l'hôpital, son retour à la maison, la rencontre avec Robert. La séparation avec ses enfants, les conte rendu de Robert, les visites chez Bella. Comment il l'a coupé du monde, comment il l'a détruite, pour la reconstruire. Les enfants, leur tristesse, les pleurs durant la nuit. Le fait qu'ils demandaient après moi. La position de Bella vis-à-vis de moi, face aux enfants. Enfin elle passe tous ces moments en détails. Les autres ajoutent leur vision, leur perception. Je ne dis rien, j'encaisse. Je comprends mieux la réaction de Rose. Elle finit avec la journée d'hier, leur conversation à mon sujet, ses hurlements pendant que j'étais au téléphone, les pleurs de Nessie… Puis le fait qu'elle ait demandé à Esmée où j'étais. Le fait qu'elle ait dit qu'un enfant doit passer le réveillon avec sa mère et non tout seul. Sa décision de venir me chercher et son retour. Ses hurlements durant la nuit. Son mauvais jeu de rôle ce matin, mais les enfants étaient là.

Elle finit part me parler de Charlie, il n'a pas supporté la voir dans cet état, alors il n'allait plus la voir, il prenait des nouvelles en téléphonant à Robert.

Je sens des non-dis dans la conversation, des choses cachées, je ne relève pas. Je suis de plus en plus abattu par ce que j'entends. Je revis toute sa souffrance d'un bloc en vitesse rapide.

Je baisse les yeux, et je pleure, je me lève et cours aux toilettes. Mon déjeuner est reparti.

Ma mère est derrière moi, je ne suis qu'une merde. Je me nettoies, et retourne à la potence, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Je leur explique mes doutes, mes peurs, le pourquoi de mon départ. Alice, Rose et ma mère pleurent en entendant cela .Ensuite Kate prend le relais, elle explique mon arrivée, mon état, ma végétation… Puis elle leur explique le traitement qu'elle m'a infligé. Les filles passent un bon moment en écoutant les traitements de Kate.

Je leur dis qu'après mon coup de fils hier, lorsque j'ai eu les gosses et que leur petites voix m'aient répondu. J'étais dans un tel état, que Kate m'a emmené courir. Je parle de l'arrivée de Bella, de ma tenue et de celle de Kate. De la réaction de Bella. De la façon dont cela s'est terminée, par la bagarre avec Emmett, de la séparation musclée de Bella. Ce qui explique comment je me suis retrouvé nu dans la neige. De mon retour dans la maison. Mes peurs, doute, mon pétage de câble et de la claque que Kate m'a infligé. Encore une. Je leur explique comment j'étais mort de trouille en venant ici. De ma conversation avec Bella, l'espoir qu'elle m'offre. De ma conversation avec Sam. Et pour finir de celle avec Robert. Voilà, j'ai tout mis sur la table.

Maman arrive avec l'apéritif, nous parlons du futur. Alice me demande de tout faire pour réussir à la reconquérir. Elle me dit qu'une fois que j'aurai atteint mon but, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Je sens qu'il y a un double sens, mais je n'approfondis pas. Le conseil se termine.

Je me lève et apporte les cadeaux, ils sont heureux, et moi j'ai été gâté. Je ne le mérite pas. On passe une soirée sympa, je joue du piano, puis je vais me coucher.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, son odeur est partout. Je me noie dans ce parfum, je me déshabille et me couche dans mon lit. Son odeur est là. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux presque la sentir contre moi. J'attrape l'oreiller où son odeur est plus présente et je le serre contre moi. Il y a quelque chose de dur, je l'attrape, c'est un cadeau. Je l'ouvre, oh merde. C'est un cadre photo avec une photo de nous quatre dedans. Il y a un mot en bas de la photo, je l'approche de moi. Un espoir n'est jamais vain. Je serre la photo contre mon cœur et je pleure.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je prends mon téléphone et compose son numéro.

-Bella Swan.

-Bella, c'est Edward.

-Bonsoir Edward.

-Je voulais te remercier encore pour la chance que tu m'offres et pour mon espoir sous verre.

-De rien.

-As-tu ouvert mon cadeau.

-Pas encore.

-D'accord, tu peux m'accorder une faveur ?

-Demande je te dirais.

-Peux-tu, s'il te plaît l'ouvrir quand tu seras seule.

-C'était mon intention, alors faveur acceptée.

-Merci. Bella est-ce que je pourrais t'emmener dîner un soir ?

-Edward, je… je ne sais pas si…

-S'il te plaît, je promets d'être un parfait gentleman, et de ne pas t'embrasser.

-Bon d'accord, vendredi soir cela te va ?

-Super 19h.

-Je t'attendrais.

-Bonne nuit Bella, tu me manques tellement.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

-Bella ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime mon aimé.

-Oh si tu savais comme j'aime ces mots, je les ai tellement rêvé, souhaité, mon amour, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir. Je promets de ne plus t'abandonner.

-Je l'espère Edward, bonne nuit mon aimé.

-À bientôt mon amour.

Je raccroche et pose mon téléphone sur mon cœur, une vraie gonz, comme dirait Kate. Je fixe le plafond, et je m'endors dans l'odeur de Bella.


	30. Chapter 30

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 30 : Cadeau**

Voilà deux jours que mes enfants sont rentrés à la maison. Ils reprennent leurs marques. Je suis heureuse de les avoir avec moi. Robert est un peu moins présent. Il vient maintenant plus que deux nuits dans la semaine. La maison est vide, il a réussi à créer son espace. Il a aussi sa place dans mon cœur. Malgré des débuts difficiles, nous sommes amis. Nous nous parlons plus ouvertement. C'est sympa.

Je suis sur mon lit, voilà vingt minutes que je suis réveillée, je tourne ma tête vers le réveil. Il y a le cadeau d'Edward qui me demande de l'ouvrir. Il me harcèle, me hante. Mais j'appréhende. C'est débile ce n'est qu'un papier rouge. Je pense à un CD, mais j'en aurai la confirmation qu'en l'ouvrant. Je l'ai secoué, je l'ai tâté, je l'ai senti. Mais il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il contenait. On a l'impression qu'il le fait exprès, il a été mis au secret. Ça m'agace, mais à la fois, c'est effrayant. Je sais avoir peur d'un papier rouge, n'est pas normal. Mais je n'aime pas les surprises. De plus le fait qu'il m'ait demandé de l'ouvrir lorsque je serai seule, ne facilite en rien ma démarche. Et s'il s'agissait, d'un cadeau piégé, une bombe à sentiments. Oh merde, Bella arrête ton délire. Ce n'est rien qu'une boîte avec un CD dedans. Il ne faut pas non plus te faire des films. Allez maintenant, tu l'attrapes et tu l'ouvres. Je me redresse sur mon lit, il est 7h. Les enfants vont se réveiller pour aller à l'école. Je tends mon bras vers le cadeau, je l'attrape, il me brûle les doigts. Je le pose devant moi. Je le regarde. Je passe mon doigt sur le bord du papier. Je fais glisser mon doigt dessus.

-Aïe, mais ce n'est pas vrai, je me suis coupée. Quelle nop. Oh merde le sang, vite je mets mon doigt dans ma bouche pour ne plus le voir. Merde le goût du sang, je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. J'enlève le doigt de ma bouche, et le colle dans le drap, je respire fortement. Mon Dieu ça tourne. J'ai envie de vomir. Décidément la journée s'annonce bien.

Je me lève titubante, je me dirige vers les toilettes. Je me tords l'estomac. Ça fait un mal de chien, drôle d'expression, est-ce que les chiens ont mal lors de leur rendu de déjeuner. Bella, tu penses à n'importe quoi ? Je me redresse, me dirige vers la salle de bains, une douche ne serait pas de refus. J'entre dans la salle de bains, je ferme le verrou, je commence par enlever mes chaussons. Puis, je m'attaque à mon tee-shirt fétiche, tiens il y a de la buée sur le miroir, Robert a dû passer avant. Je frotte le miroir et...

-AHHHHHHH !

Bordel de merde, je me retourne.

-Bella, je suis désolé. Si tu pouvais me passer la serviette.

Robert est tout nu dans ma douche, il place une main sur son entre-jambe et l'autre il se tient les cheveux. Il me désigne la serviette de la tête.

Je suis devant lui en le pointant du doigt.

-Robert, il me semble vous avoir demandé de fermer la porte lors de votre toilette.

-Bella, si on pouvait se faire ce moment inoubliable autrement que maintenant. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous tenir tête, vu la situation.

Je le regarde, il est absolument nu, je le détaille, il est bien foutu, il est dégoulinant d'eau, ses gouttes qui glissent le long de son corps.

-Bella, c'est un très joli compliment de me détailler de la sorte, mais j'aimerai me couvrir. Où alors, tu viens dans la douche avec moi.

Je réagis, je le regarde, comprends ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il a un sourire énorme sur la bouche. Je lui décroche un coup de poing. Je me retourne et sors de la salle de bains.

Sam et Nessie sont dans le couloir.

-Mamoun, tu as perdu ton tee-shirt ?

Je regarde ce qu'ils veulent dire. Et triple merde pour ce matin. Je suis en soutien-gorge dans le couloir, et Robert a tout vu. Je rougis.

Je fais de mi tour et rentre dans la salle de bains, j'ouvre la porte. Robert est nu devant le lavabo.

-Bella !

Je le regarde, oh merde. Deux fois en moins de 10 minutes c'est pas possible. Je me baisse et attrape mon tee-shirt. Je l'enfile et ressors rouge de honte sous le rire de Rob.

Décidément cette journée commence vraiment très bien.

Je vais en cuisine pour le petit déjeuné.

Les enfants dévorent, je prends un thé et une biscotte. Pour ce matin c'est bien. Rob arrive, embrasse les enfants. Il s'approche de moi, m'embrasse la joue et me souffle.

-J'espère que cela t'a plu ?

Je lui fais mon regard le plus noir que j'ai en réserve.

-Ne te fâche pas Bella, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Je t'aime quand même et je te promets de fermer ma porte maintenant.

Je le regarde, il m'embrasse encore la joue. Je ferme les yeux, et je le vois nu devant moi. J'ouvre mes yeux en vitesse. Je secoue la tête. Il me regarde et rigole.

Il s'installe à table, je le serre. Je suis encore rouge.

Les enfants montent se préparer. Je relève les yeux vers Rob.

-Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène en ville. On va voir pour ta nouvelle voiture. Je pense que bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, alors il faut que tu te débrouilles seule, me dit-il.

-Je suis désolée pour ce matin, je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Bella, pourquoi es-tu rentrée comme une furie ?

-Je me suis coupée avec le papier rouge et moi et le sang, on ne s'entend pas. Alors j'ai couru aux toilettes puis je voulais me faire une beauté. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as toujours pas ouvert le cadeau d'Edward ?

-J'étais sur le point de le faire. Mais ça ne c'est pas déroulé comme je pensais.

-Il est où, Bella ?

-Quoi ?

-Le papier rouge ?

-Sur ma table de chevet.

Il se lève, commence à monter les marches.

-Rob non, je...

-Bella, je vais te sauver de ce méchant cadeau.

Deux minutes plus tard, il me tend le cadeau.

-Allez vas-y.

Je regarde Rob, puis le paquet et ce papier rouge.

-Dépêche Bella, je n'ai pas toute ma journée.

Je ne bouge pas.

-Où tu l'ouvres, où c'est moi mais de toute façon il sera ouvert. Tu as deux minutes, Bella.

-Oh un cadeau !

Nessie monte sur le tabouret, prend le cadeau, l'ouvre et le regarde

-Un cd, il n'y a même pas de photo dessus, juste ton prénom écrit dessus. Tiens c'est pour toi.

Elle me le tend, je le prends en main et le pose sur mon cœur.

Rob me regarde et sourit.

-Allez Bella, prépare-toi, je vais t'aider pour la nouvelle voiture.

Je monte, branche mon ipod à mon ordi. Je transferts le cd dessus. Et pendant que l'opération se fait. Je prends ma douche, et m'habille. Je suis prête, j'attrape mon ipod.

Nous déposons les enfants au centre qui sautent dans les bras d'Angela. Je fais mon câlin familiale, et après avoir saluée Angela nous nous dirigeons en ville.

Premier concessionnaire, rien qui me plaît. Nous allons un peu plus loin. Je descends de voiture, nous faisons les allées. Il y a une coccinelle bleue avec les joues crème. J'ai toujours adorée cette voiture. J'ouvre le porte, il ya une odeur de fraise dedans. Elle est propre, je regarde Rob, il me sourit.

-Allez ouvre le capot, je regarde le moteur.

Je cherche le bitonio, bingo, le voilà. Le coffre s'ouvre, il monte le monte. Il fouille, me demande de la démarrer. Elle réagit au quart de tour, je rigole. Je l'aime déjà.

Le vendeur s'approche, il commence son discours. Robert le regarde, puis commence à poser des questions, le vendeur répond. Les questions deviennent de plus en plus technique, les mots se perdent dans ma tête. Je suis totalement abandonnée sur le côté de la route, pendant que ces messieurs discutent chiffon. Je me détourne, regarde à l'avant, ouvre le coffre. Elle me plaît. Rob se rapproche de moi.

-Bella, elle est bonne. Et le prix n'est pas excessif, je lui souris.

Je m'approche du vendeur, sous les yeux de Rob et commence une conversation sur le prix, je fais le tour de la voiture tout en continuant de parler. Je veux connaître son histoire, qui l'avait avant moi. Tout en parlant je négocie mon prix, le vendeur est perdu, alors je continue. Rob a un sourire en coin, il me laisse traiter. Puis je demande à faire un tour. Je laisse Rob prendre le volant puisque j'ai toujours mon plâtre. Nous faisons un petit tour de quartier.

-Tu pourrais vendre des lunettes à un aveugle, Bella.

Je lui souris, il revient au concessionnaire. Je continue ma conversation, et à un moment je lui tape dans la main.

-Marché conclu.

Le vendeur me regarde.

-Donc, j'ai moins 10% du prix, vous me changer les tapis et l'autoradio sera neuf. Les vidanges seront OK, et vous prenez en charge les papiers. Bien je passe la chercher vendredi. Je sors mon chéquier, lui fais son chèque et lui tends. Voilà, allons signer les papiers.

Rob rigole et secoue la tête.

Le vendeur ne réagit pas, il prend le chèque et nous allons dans son bureau. Il me donne les papiers, je les signes et lui dis à vendredi.

Je remonte dans la voiture de Rob. Il me regarde, sourit, démarre et nous sortons de là.

-Arrête la voiture, j'ai un trop plein d'énergie.

Il me questionne du regard, il s'arrête sur le bas-côté.

-Si tu répètes ce que tu vas voir, je vais être dans l'obligation de te tuer.

Il me regarde, je sors de la voiture me mets devant. Et je commence à bouger mon postérieur, je place mes mains devant moi en les faisant tourner, puis je balance mes bras. Je hurle de joie et commence à me déhancher.

Une fois ma danse de la victoire finie, je remonte en voiture. Rob a la bouche grande ouverte avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Je pose mon doigt sous son menton et lui referme la bouche.

-Tu me ramènes où tu comptes imiter le poisson encore un moment.

-Oh non Swan, je te paye un verre. Après ce spectacle, j'ai le droit à un verre.

Il démarre, fait demi tour et se gare près du Cullen's.

-Allez viens c'est ma tournée.

Je le suis, arrivée devant le Cullen's, j'ai un moment d'arrêt. Rob me regarde et me donne la main pour me tirer à l'intérieur. Je passe la porte. Je me revois la première fois avec Esmée, Edward et son plateau dans le salon. Puis ma première soirée, avec le show comptoir, la scène et son piano. Je revois Edward assis en train de jouer. Rob me laisse le temps de me ressaisir, puis il me dirige vers une table. Ben nous sert.

-Bella, ça faisait longtemps dis donc !

-Oui, bonjour Ben.

Il m'embrasse la joue.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Une Pelfort cassis et...

-Un Monaco, je sais.

-Ben plus de limonade que de bière s'il te plaît, merci.

-OK, je reviens.

Tout d'un coup, « Over the rainbow » retentit dans le Cullen's. Je relève la tête, Emmett est là, il me sourit. Je me lève, monte sur la scène, m'installe au piano. Il baisse la musique, je passe mes doigts sur les touches. Je suis transportée. Je rejoue ce morceau puis un autre me vient, « God Bless the Child » de Michelle Featherstone. Je commence mon chant, je suis loin de là, je sens ma voix douce, je murmure la partie guitare. Je relance le chant, je ferme mes yeux. Je suis bien, je suis ailleurs dans les bras d'Edward assis sur un plaide au parc pendant que les enfants jouent autours de nous, j'ai un ventre énorme. J'aime cette vision, elle reflète le bonheur, les traîtresses arrivent sur mes joues, je continue de chanter. Puis la chanson s'arrête, j'ouvre mes yeux, j'essuie mes larmes. Emmett et Rob sont à côté de moi. Chacun sur un bout du banc. Ils m'encerclent, ils me font un bisou sur la joue. Je rigole, un flash immortalise le moment. Ben est devant nous, je le fusille du regard, il hausse les épaules. Ils nous apportent nos boissons. Nous parlons de tout et de rien pendant que je continue de jouer du piano. Cet instant est super. Il me fait du bien. Emmett demande que je vienne jouer à la prochaine soirée. Je lui fais oui de la tête. Il se lève et se déhanche. À ce moment, Rob lui parle de la voiture, de ma démarche avec le vendeur, comment je l'ai perturbé, il finit en lui expliquant ma danse de la victoire. Emmett rigole, il explique notre première rencontre. Ma danse à l'arrière du Cullen's. Ils rigolent tous deux et essayent de faire la danse. C'est tordant à voir.

Nous finissons notre verre, et nous partons.

-Je voudrais aller voir Edward, s'il te plaît.

Il prend la direction du centre. Il se gare devant et vient ouvrir ma portière. Je descends, j'ai le trouillomètre qui palpite. Je m'avance, ouvre la porte. Jane est là.

-Bonjour Mlle Swan.

-Bonjour Jane, voulez-vous m'annoncer auprès de Mr Cullen, s'il vous plaît.

Elle prend son téléphone durement, m'annonce avec mépris et le raccroche en le cognant. Elle me fixe du regard.

Je la dévisage.

-Merci pour votre amabilité.

Elle grogne, Rob derrière moi glousse.

Je me dirige vers le bureau, je respire fort. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici. J'avais envie de le voir, mais il va me demander pourquoi, je lui réponds quoi. Oh merde Bella, réfléchis deux secondes avant de te lancer. Je ralentis mon pas, je me pose contre le mur, je baisse ma tête.

J'entends quelqu'un dans le couloir, je ne réagis pas. La personne s'arrête à mon niveau, je soupire. Il y a une main qui se pose sous mon menton, ce toucher révèle des sensations longtemps oubliées et me relève la tête. Je lève les yeux.

-Bella, bonjour.

-Bonjour Edward.

Il me regarde avec tristesse, et fais un petit sourire en coin. Oh mon Dieu j'aime ce visage. Je suis bien près de lui. Il m'apporte une sérénité, un calme, tout est possible auprès de lui. Mais en même temps la douleur, la peine, la déception, sentiments contradictoires.

-Viens, il me tend la main, je la regarde, je le regarde. Il ne bouge pas, il attend ma réaction. Je prends son index dans ma main et le suis. Il ne dit rien, il me conduit à son bureau, me présente le coin salon. Je m'installe. Il décroche le téléphone. Jane, veux-tu nous apporter un thé et un café, s'il te plaît. Et puis tu bloques toutes communications. Merci.

Il raccroche, s'approche de moi et s'installe sur le canapé en mettant une distance entre nous. Il ne dit rien, il me regarde. Je fixe mes pieds. Je ne dis rien, un silence pesant. Au bout de dix minutes. Jane entre dans le bureau, me fusille du regard, Edward grogne. Elle pose le plateau et ressort.

Edward me tend ma tasse.

-Bella, je ne voudrais pas interrompre l'observation de tes converses, mais pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-J'avais envie de te voir.

-Alors regarde-moi.

Il pose sa main sous mon menton, me dirige vers lui et se replace.

-Tu n'as pas à baisser la tête, Bella. Ce serait à moi de le faire et non l'inverse. S'il te plaît.

Je le regarde, respire un bon coup. Il est tellement beau. Je ne dis rien, je l'observe, il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il pince son nez. Il est craquant. Je mords ma lèvre. Il se fixe dessus. Il pose son doigt pour remettre ma lèvre en place. Oh mon Dieu, ses doigts. Je respire fort, il replace une mèche de mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux sous son geste. Il me regarde avec ce truc dans les yeux. Il s'approche de moi, il met sa main sur ma joue et fait des mouvements avec son pouce sur mon cou. Je penche ma tête pour me coucher sur sa main. Il respire de plus en plus profondément, j'ai chaud, j'ai tous ces sentiments, ces papillons de mon ventre qui se réveillent en un instant. Je respire profondément. Son odeur entre en moi. Sa merveilleuse odeur, son touché. ça m'a manqué. J'ouvre mes yeux, il me regarde. Je redresse ma tête et lui souris. Il me rend mon sourire. Puis enlève sa main et la pose sur le dossier du canapé, près de moi.

-Merci, lui soufflai-je.

-Mais de quoi, Bella ?

-D'être là.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour cela, c'est à moi de te dire merci, pour cette adorable visite.

-Parle-moi.

Il commence à me raconter l'avancée des projets, l'association du docteur Patch, le défilé d'Alice, les tournois, Les cours d'art, la team boy…

-La team boy me manque, ils sont chouettes ces gosses.

Edward me dit qu'ils vont faire partie des encadrants pour le camps de cet été. Ils sont en train de monter le projet. Ils se jettent à fonds dedans, la destination, le financement. Eric a pris le rôle de chef et il se débrouille bien. Tyler s'occupe du côté restauration et hébergement. Mike lui est plutôt du côté animation, manifestation… Il est fier de son équipe. Il me dit que les gars parlent souvent de moi. Cela me fait rire. Je lui dis que je veux bien aller les voir pour une soirée, si cela leurs convient. Il me répond qu'ils seront heureux. Ils m'inviteront à la réunion préparatoire.

Nous parlons beaucoup, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas quittée. Cela me fait du bien. Après deux heures dans son bureau. Je le salue et lui rappelle qu'il doit venir me chercher vendredi.

-Oh je n'avais pas oublié, Bella. J'attends cette soirée avec impatience.

Il me raccompagne à l'entrée où Jane fait un plan drague à Robert. Il a des SOS dans les yeux. Je lui souris. Je dis au revoir à Edward, il me demande l'autorisation de m'embrasser, je lui accorde, il sourit et m'embrasse la joue. Puis il me souffle, sauve-le. Je le regarde et lui souris en retour. Je m'approche de Rob.

-Et bey, mon grand, on ne peut pas te laisser deux minutes que les loups sortent, et je lui pince les fesses.

Il me regarde abasourdi, pendant que Jane grogne. Il passe son bras autours de ma taille et tout en disant au revoir à Edward, il me conduit dehors.

-Il me semble que le fait de me voir nu ce matin, t'a donné une certaine liberté avec mon corps.

Je lui frappe le torse, et rigole.

-C'est la standardiste, elle m'énerve. Je ne l'aime pas. Et de plus je ne suis pas sûre que Kristen apprécie cela.

-Non tu as raison, elle aurait sûrement trouvé une solution pour marquer son territoire, et il rigole.

-Elle vient bien manger ce soir ?

-Ouaip.

-Alors aux courses puis on passe prendre les petits.

(…)

18h30

L'interphone sonne, c'est Kristen. Rob ne tient plus en place. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Je l'accueille dans le jardin et Rob l'embrasse avec passion. Je me sens de trop, et retourne en cuisine.

Les enfants sont avec moi, lorsqu'elle rentre.

-Bonjour Nessie, Sam.

Les enfants la dévisagent et me regarde, je leur fais signe. Ils descendent et vont dire bonjour.

Elle sort de son sac, une voiture et un livre de coloriage. Ils sont ravis et la remercie. Elle me regarde et sourit. Je lui fais un signe de tête. Elle s'installe autour de l'îlot et sort de son sac une bouteille de vin.

-Dis donc, c'est pas beau d'avoir voler le sac de Mary Poppin's, lui dis-je.

Elle se met à rire. Robert nous sert l'apéritif. Il est aux petits soins pour sa femme. Ils sont mignons.

-Alors, Bella qu'as-tu fait subir à Robert cette semaine ?

-Je ne pense pas lui avoir fait subir quoi que ce soit.

-À part une intrusion dans la salle de bains ce matin, une danse particulière après négociation, de m'avoir fait découvrir ses talents de musicienne et de m' avoir pincer les fesses devant Edward. Non, à part cela rien de spécial pour cette journée.

Je baisse la tête et deviens toute rouge.

-Quoi ?

Je me retourne et les sers en apéritif.

-Euh, je peux tout t'expliquer. Ce matin, je suis entrée dans la salle de bains pour me laver et je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était déjà occupée. Donc j'ai accidentellement vu Robert qui sortait de la douche. Je suis sortie, très vite et je me suis excusée. Et d'abord si Monsieur fermait la porte avec le verrou comme prévu, je n'aurais jamais vu Rob.

-Deux fois.

-Quoi deux fois, tu l'as vu deux fois, Bella ?

-Non, euh en y réfléchissant bien, oui. Tout compte fait, oui, je l'ai vu deux fois.

À ce moment, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je rencontre pour la première fois Kristen en chair et en os, comme on dit. Et je dois lui avouer que j'ai vu son homme tout nu et à deux reprises. Bienvenue en enfer, Bella.

Je baisse la tête, je ne sais plus où me mettre, si seulement je pouvais devenir aussi petite qu'une souris je pourrais me cacher dans un tour, quoique avec mon plâtre je n'irais pas bien vite.

-Bella, relève la tête. Cela n'est pas si moche d'après mes souvenirs, me dit Kristen, et elle me fait un clin d'œil. Par contre le pincement de fesses est à m'expliquer !

-Oh et bien, si tu y tiens. J'avais demandé à Rob de me conduire voir Edward. En revenant vers l'accueil, il y a cette morue de Jane, elle parlait en gloussant à Rob. Et je pensais avoir perçu un SOS dans le regard de Rob, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai fait la première chose qui me passait par la tête. Et le pincement faisait parti de cette improvisation.

Kristen se met à rire à gorge déployée.

-Morue, elle l'a nommée Morue. J'adore cette fille.

-Dis-moi, Bella, tu es à combien dans ta grossesse ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu es à combien de mois de grossesse ?

-Quoi tu le vois, mais si tu le vois, il va le voir aussi. Oh mon Dieu, comment je vais faire. S'il s'en aperçoit avant que je lui dise. Et merde, pourquoi la vie...

-Bella, calme-toi… BELLA !

-Hummm.

-Bella calme-toi, c'est Robert qui m'en a parlé.

-Oh !

-Et pour ton rendez-vous vise sur le large. Ça devrait passer.

-J'en suis bientôt à mon quatrième mois.

J'installe les enfants à table avec nous. Je leur sers le hachis Parmentier maison, avec une salade et des graines de sésame caramélisées.

Nous dînons sous les paroles d'enfants, leur blagues qu'Emmett leur a appris. Nous finissons notre repas autour de glaces.

Après avoir couché les enfants, nous parlons de leur couple. Ils se sont rencontrés alors qu'Edward venait d'arriver au centre, Kristen était sa première patiente. Elle a commencé par lui taper dessus, puis petits à petit, il a gagné sa confiance. Ils sont devenus amis, puis leur relation s'est intensifiée. Ils sont ensemble depuis trois ans. C'est pour cela qu'elle accepte le fait que Rob ne soit pas présent tous les soirs. Elle comprend le fait qu'il peut aider d'autres personnes. Et il s'épanouit comme cela. Je lui demande quel est son travail, elle bosse dans l'édition. Robert lui a parlé de mes histoires et elle me tend un paquet cadeau.

-Joyeux Noël Bella.

Je la regarde, elle fixe Robert qui a un sourire à faire blanchir une banane.

J'ouvre le paquet cadeau, et là je tombe sur un livre. Il a la couverture représentant les trois petits cochons. Je connais ce dessin, c'est le mien. Celui de mon histoire avec le loup bleu parce qu'il a trop faim. Je relève la tête, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Retourne-le !

Je prends le livre, le retourne, il y a mon nom dessus, et un dessin me représentant. C'est un enfant du service pédiatrique qui l'avait fait.

-Oh mon Dieu, Kristen. C'est magnifique. Mais comment ? Robert a contacté Mme Brooks. Nous avons travaillé tous ensemble… Oh j'oubliais, voici, ton contrat, ton chèque de paiement et un nouveau contrat pour la suite si cela te convient.

Je regarde le livre, sa couverture est en carton, les pages sont blanches comme de la craie. Je l'ouvre, les dessins, la mise en page. C'est fabuleux. Je descends de mon tabouret et embrasse Kristen et Rob. Je sens les traîtresses sur mon visage. À ce moment, mon corps se met à trembler, je me déhanche, je bouge mes bras. Je suis aux anges.

-Voilà ce dont je te parlais, tu vois la danse particulière, nommée danse de la petite souris par Emmett. Kristen se lève et m'accompagne dans mon délire. Nous rigolons comme pas permis. Robert, lui profite du spectacle de sa place.

-Merci, Kristen, merci, Robert. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela représente pour moi.

-Joyeux Noël, Bella.

Je leur fais un câlin familial.

C'est la fin de soirée, Kristen repart avec trois histoires. Elle est ravie.

Robert me dit que son travail avec moi est terminé. Je sens l'angoisse m'envahir. Il le perçoit et me dit qu'il a confiance en moi. Il a noté son numéro de domicile sur le frigo, avec en annotation, EN CAS D'EXTREME URGENCE. Il m'embrasse, va chercher son sac. Mercredi, jeudi et vendredi, Esmée a dit qu'elle s'occuperait du transport des enfants.

Nous promettons de nous revoir. Je suis maintenant libre, libre de construire ma vie, libre de ne dépendre de personne, hormis d'Esmée jusqu'à vendredi. Libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît et de ma laver quand j'en ai envie avec la prote ouverte. Libre de vivre, tout simplement.

Je range ma cuisine, mon salon. Et je m'affale dans mon canapé. Je sors mon ipod et mets le casque sur mes oreilles. J'ai mon ordinateur portable devant moi, je l'ouvre et me retrouve devant une page blanche. Nouvelle histoire. Allez Bella, tu peux le faire. J'allume mon ipod.

-Bella, ma Bella.

J'éteins mon ipod, et me retourne, il y a personne. Je regarde mon ipod. Edward. Son cd, sa musique. Je ferme les yeux et m'allonge sur le canapé. Je mets en route l'ipod et en le remettant au début, mon cœur bas à cent à l'heure.

-Bella, ma Bella. Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi. Je sais c'est égoïste, mais lors de ma fuite, je me suis rendu compte de combien j'avais besoin de t'avoir près de moi. Toi et les enfants, faites parti de moi. Nous sommes un tout, nous sommes un seul. Je sais que je t'ai blessée, que tu as été meurtri par ma réaction, mais j'ai eu tellement peur. Peur de ne plus vous voir, peur de ta réaction, je ne vous ai pas protégé Bella. Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser partir pour raccompagner la team boy. J'aurai dû le faire ou tout du moins être avec toi. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, dans cette ruelle, avec Sam et Nessie. Tu m'as captivé, je suis tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment là. J'aurais aimé venir pour participer à votre câlin. J'ai tout de suite pensé à cette chanson de Glee Cast, « Smile ».

La musique se met en place, je la connais, je sens mon corps réagir à cette musique aux paroles. Elles me donnent envie de danser. Je chante avec eux.

Puis après un silence la voix de ténor, reprend. Elle me fait vibrer, me donne des sensations ? Je sens qu'il se met à nu pour me dévoiler ses ressentis. Et cela me touche.

-Bella, lorsqu'ensuite tu m'as rentré dedans au super marché, j'ai senti ton odeur, cette douce odeur de freesia. Je t'ai touchée pour t'aider à te relever. Ce contact m'a fait vibrer jusqu'au fin fond de mon être. Et je pense que si Emmett, n'était pas intervenu, je serais toujours en train de te regarder assise par terre dans ce rayon. Tu étais tellement belle, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de te serrer dans mes bras. Puis tu m'as tendu ce paquet de pâte et tu es partie. Mon cœur à ce moment s'est senti, vide, en manque de toi. Je ne comprenais pas. Je t'ai regardé partir et pour la seconde fois. Puis tu as remis Emmett en place, tu lui as scotché la bouche avec un discours incroyable. J'ai pensé qu'il avait 9 ans et que maman lui faisait un remontage de bretelles. Tu es magnifique, Bella. La colère de ce jour là, ton visage est gravé à jamais dans mon cœur. Ensuite tu es arrivée au Cullen's, voilà la musique qui passait.

« Brown Eyes Blues » de Ben Harper. Là tu m'as tenu un discours sur les trois petits cochons. Oh mon Dieu, je les aurai embrassé ces cochons. Tu en parlais avec tellement de ferveur, de conviction. J'avais déjà vu que tu étais quelqu'un d'exception lors de ta rencontre avec Emmett, mais là tu m'as bluffé. Lorsque tu es sortie, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il ne fallait pas que je te laisse partir comme cela, je t'ai rattrapé, dans tous les sens du terme si tu te souviens, et j'ai failli t'embrasser. Tu n'imagines pas le contrôle que j'ai dû avoir pour ne pas goûter tes lèvres, pour ne pas te caresser, te garder plus longtemps dans mes bras. Oh seigneur Bella. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Nous avons eu d'autres moments, des supers moments. Écoute et souviens-toi.

Là il a mis sur le cd, les musiques du Cullen's, la musique de son show avec Emmett, puis celle que Jazz avait chantonné lors de mon anniversaire, celles des travaux avec la team boy, une de Norah Jones pour notre dîner, la musique de son streap, celles du club'art, notre pari, elles y étaient toutes, thriller, et pour finir, celles de notre défi, le soir où tout à basculé.

En entendant toutes ces musiques, je nous revoyais, je revivais chaque seconde, chaque sensation, chaque caresse. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il se rappelait de tout dans les moindres détails. Tout comme moi, les moments les plus merveilleux de ma vie.

Pour finir, Bella, tu es ma muse, mon idéal, mon âme sœur. Je te dévoile cela en introduction pour la musique que j'ai écrite pour toi, écoute, « Bella Lullaby ». Bella, je voudrais n'être jamais parti, ne jamais t'avoir fait du mal, ne jamais t'avoir fait pleurer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai merdé et bien plus que cela encore. Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour cela, mais si tu veux, je suis près à tout faire pour que nous ayons de nouvelles chansons, de nouveaux souvenirs, un nouvel avenir. Bella, je ne sais plus comment te dire tout cela. Je suis un handicapé des sentiments, comme Emmett te l'a dit, mais ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de ne plus jamais partir comme cela. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, sans les enfants… Bella s'il te plaît, laisse-moi revenir dans vos vies. Je t'aime et je n'aimerai que toi.

Le son se coupe. Je me sens perdue, vide. Sa voix ne résonne plus à mes oreilles. Je regarde autour de moi et je tombe sur son tableau, celui où il joue du piano. Il est magnifique. Je me lève m'approche de la toile et passe ma main sur son visage. Il me manque. Je passe ma main sur mon ventre, son amour est là, notre amour grandit en moi.

Je ferme la maison, éteins les lumières et monte me coucher. Une fois dans mon lit je me repasse le cd d'Edward et je m'endors avec ses paroles.


	31. Chapter 31

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 31 : Chalet**

Nous sommes vendredi soir, Esmée garde les enfants tout le week end, vu que samedi c'est la soirée au Cullen's.

Aujourd'hui je suis allée chercher ma voiture, Alice la conduite. Elle était surexcitée. Les enfants ont adoré. La Choupette comme ils l'appellent. Il ne lui manque que le numéro 36 dessus et une bonne dose de magie pour qu'elle avance toute seule.

Alice est restée avec moi, pour me préparer pour mon rendez-vous de ce soir. Je savais qu'elle était énergique mais là. Waouh, Duracell a du souci à se faire, ce n'est pas croyable. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix, coiffage, maquillage, habillage, jusqu'à choisir mes dessous.

-Alice, même si le bleu est sa couleur, il ne les verra pas. Laisse-moi gérer cette partie là.

-TUTUTUTTU, on ne sait jamais.

-Alice, même si j'en avais envie, il n'est pas au courant pour le bébé. Et je suis sûre que si on devait passer à la base supérieure, il s'en apercevrait. Donc laisse tomber.

-Bella en parlant de bébé, quand vas-tu lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas Lilice, pour le moment, je ne le sens pas prête.

-Bella, tu ne te sentiras jamais prête. Je suis sûre qu'il sera fou de joie. Écoute, tu lui annonces, il te regarde, il te sourit, il te porte dans ses bras, te dit qu'il t'aime, que tu es la femme de sa vie, te demande en mariage et vous vivez heureux et vous avez beaucoup d'enfants.

-Ou encore, mieux… Il part en courant.

-Bella, il est fou de toi.

-Cela ne l'a pas empêché de partir.

-Bee, tu ne pourras pas te cacher derrière des accessoires grandes tailles durant toute ta grossesse.

-Hummm !

-Bella, essaye de me croire, s'il te plaît.

-Alice, il a beau me dire qu'il m'aime, qu'il me trouve jolie, extraordinaire et tout ce qu'il veut, je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi. Jessica était très jolie et moi à côté...

-Tu es très belle, Bella. Et ne te compare pas avec cette chose. Bella, lorsqu'elle lui a appris qu'il allait devenir père, il était transformé. Il s'est battu contre toute la famille pour faire accepter cette chose. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, n'est qu'un grain de sable par rapport à ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Bella, il sera transformé, il aura peut-être peur. Mais je sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie même. Alors même s'il réagit comme un con, je sais qu'il sera près de toi dans les dix minutes qui suivent à genoux pour te supplier de le laisser t'aimer.

-Alice, je ne veux pas qu'il reste parce que je suis enceinte, je veux qu'il reste pour moi, et les enfants. La grossesse ne doit être qu'un bonus pour lui, pas une raison de m'aimer.

-Bella, il est revenu, il s'est mis à tes pieds, il s'est dévoilé sur le cd. Tu as bien écouté le cd ?

-Oui et il était magnifique.

-Bella, il fait tout cela sans savoir que tu es enceinte, alors il ne t'aime pas parce que tu es enceinte, il t'aime parce que tu es toi.

-Alice, je ne te promets rien. Je verrais comment ce passe la soirée.

-Yes, et elle se met à sauter partout.

(...)

Trois heures de préparation plus tard, je me regarde dans la glace. Je suis jolie, non je suis belle, non je suis belle et jolie. Alice a fait du super boulot.

-Merci Alice.

-De rien, je file et tu me raconteras tout demain.

Elle m'embrasse et s'en va en sautant partout.

Je descends au salon, je m'installe devant mon chevalet. Je regarde ma toile, elle est vierge. Je prends un fusain et commence à tracer, gommer, dessiner un contour. Je me recule.

L'interphone se fait entendre, je réponds.

-Swan.

-Bella c'est Edward.

-Je t'ouvre.

Je tremble de tout mon être, j'attrape mon sac et cache mon ventre derrière.

-Pourquoi, tu n'utilises pas ta clé, Edward.

-Je pensais ne pas en avoir le droit.

Et il baisse la tête. OK il faut qu'il arrête ce petit jeu. Il m'agace à se fusiller comme cela. À chaque fois, on dirait un condamné à mort, c'est pas gérable.

-Edward, arrête.

-Arrêter quoi, Bella ?

-Arrête de t'excuser toutes les trente secondes ou à chaque fois que je te parle. J'ai compris que tu étais désolé, alors stop tout ou je vais te frapper.

-Désolé, je ne le ferais plus.

-EDWARD, et je lui mets un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Waouh, pourquoi ?

-Tu as recommencé à t'excuser.

-Pardon.

Et un deuxième coup de poing.

-Waouh, merde Bella ça fait mal.

-Alors arrête

-Par… il me regarde et me fait son sourire en coin, alors je baisse mon poing.

-Bonsoir Edward.

-Bonsoir Bella, il m'embrasse sur la joue.

-Es-tu prête ?

-Où me conduis-tu ?

-Surprise.

Je le regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Fais-moi confiance, tu vas adorer, et il me conduit jusqu'à sa voiture.

Toujours aussi galant, il m'ouvre la porte, attend que je sois assise pour la refermer avec douceur. Je respire son odeur, elle est partout dans l'habitacle. J'aime son odeur. Il s'installe au volant, me regarde.

-Tu es magnifique Bella.

-Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Merci.

Il roule en direction de La Push. Je le regarde, il est concentré sur la route.

-Tu essayes de lire dans mes pensées Bella ?

-J'aimerais bien, je me poserais moins de questions.

-Déso… Waouh, Bella arrête de faire cela, s'il te plaît.

-Alors arrête de t'excuser.

-Bien, quoi de neuf cette semaine ?

-Oh, j'ai ma nouvelle voiture. Sam et Nessie l'ont prénommé Choupette.

-Une coccinelle ?

-Ouaip, elle est bleue et crème. Elle est super jolie.

-Elle te ressemble alors.

-Tu parles pour le bleu et crème ?

-Non, pour super jolie, et il sourit.

-Oh merci, oh j'ai écouté ton cd.

Il a les mains qui se serre autour du volant, il fixe la route, son attitude est tendue.

-Edward, c'était magnifique, il m'a touchée, et il m'a fait découvrir que tu n'avais rien oublié.

-Je ne risque pas d'oublier Bella, ce sont les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

-Pour moi aussi.

Il tourne son regard sur moi et me sourit.

-Tu as préféré quelle musique ?

-J'avoue que « Bella lullaby », m'a énormément touchée, et plu. Je ressens tellement de chose en l'écoutant. Elle est magnifique.

-Merci.

-Non merci à toi.

Il gare la voiture sur un chemin de terre. Il descend de la voiture. Il ouvre ma portière. Je le dévisage.

-Au vue de ton état, il va falloir que tu prennes un autre transport, me dit-il tout sourire.

Je sors de la voiture, je regarde autour. Nous sommes en pleine nature qui est recouverte par la neige. Il se tourne dos à moi.

-Allez grimpe.

-Quoi ?

-Bella, tu bouderas à l'intérieur, grimpe je te dis !

Il s'accroupit, je m'installe sur son dos. Et il se relève. Il commence à marcher à travers bois. Je me colle à lui. J'ai le visage près du sien, je me cale avec mes jambes atours de lui. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tout mon corps contre lui, je sens sa chaleur, son odeur. Il respire doucement. Il marche sans effort. J'ai tout mon corps qui fourmille, cette sensation d'électricité, de fourmillement est présente partout. J'ai même les papillons qui se réveillent.

Une petite maison se dévoile à travers les arbres. Elle est signalée par des bougies, il y en a partout, c'est magnifique. Il me pose sur le perron, ouvre la porte, et un chalet cosy tout de bois s'ouvre devant moi. Il y a du rouge, et du blanc cassé comme couleur prédominante. C'est magnifique, on dirait un chalet suisse. Une cheminée se dresse devant un énorme tapis, et des bougies, et encore des bougies. Une petite cuisine se dresse sur la droite, et deux portes au fond de la salle. C'est douillet, cosy, chaud et personnel. On s'y sent bien. Il me demande de l'attendre pendant qu'il va chercher nos sacs.

Il est très rapide, en moins d'un quart d'heure, il est revenu.

-Est-ce que cela te plaît ?

-Très joli, plutôt charmant même. Mais où sommes-nous ?

-Dans une des dépendances de la réserve. Leah gère tout cela. Et tu vas voir, le chalet réserve encore quelques surprises.

-J'ai hâte.

-Viens par là, s'il te plaît.

Après avoir pris mon manteau et mon sac, il me conduit devant la cheminée. Il fait bon vivre. Il me demande de m'installer. Je m'assieds donc sur ce tapis. Il arrive peu de temps après avec un plateau. Il le pose au sol et s'assied avec moi.

-Quand enlèves-tu ton plâtre ?

-Demain, en début d'après midi. Si tu savais comme ce machin peut gratter ? J'ai tout essayé, le stylo, la règle mais rien n'y fait. J'ai l'impression que le yéti s'est propagé uniquement sur cette partie de mon corps. Je suis pressée de l'enlever.

Il se met à rire.

-J'adore ton côté naturel.

-Et je dois le prendre comment ?

-Avec ton apéritif.

Il me serre du champagne, je le regarde, merde je n'ai pas pensé à cela. Comment je m'en sors. Je jette un œil autours de moi, pas de plante, pas de pot, rien où je pourrais le verser. OK réfléchis Bella, réfléchis.

-Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ?

OK la meilleur défense, c'est l'attaque alors attaquons. De toute manière, même s'il s'en va, je suis dans un chalet, au chaud alors que lui sera dehors sous la neige.

-Bella, tu ne me réponds pas. Oh cela ne te plait pas. Ça va trop vite, merde. J'ai pas réfléchi, déso...

-Si tu prononces ce mot, je te frappe.

-Par...

-Celui là non plus.

-Oups ! Et si tu me disais, ce qu'il se passe.

-Edward, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Il y a une chose que je t'ai cachée, mais avant de te le dévoiler. J'ai besoin de savoir, et ce le plus honnêtement possible, ce que tu envisages pour nous dans l'avenir. Sois franc Edward, même si je dois en souffrir, mais sois franc s'il te plaît.

-Bella, je sais que ma fuite te fait douter de notre avenir, mais je donnerais tout, et plus encore pour que tu me donnes une seconde possibilité de t'aimer. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être parfais, tu sais que je ne le suis pas, mais ce que je peux te jurer, c'est la nature de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais j'aimerais trouver les mots justes pour t'apaiser, pour te convaincre que je t'aime et que plus jamais je ne te quitterais.

-Edward, tu veux bien aller chercher mon sac, s'il te plaît.

Il me regarde, fronce les sourcils, se lève et reviens avec mon sac. Je fouille à l'intérieur et en ressors une pochette.

-Edward, promets-moi que tu ne partiras plus jamais de ma vie.

-Je te promets.

Je respire fortement. Je me lève, il suit le mouvement. Je suis debout face à lui.

-Bien, maintenant, je vais te demander de me faire confiance.

Il hoche la tête.

-Tu as promis, Edward.

-Bella, tu commences à me foutre la trouille.

-Je crois que tu vas pouvoir avoir peur. Mais ferme tes yeux.

Il me regarde fixement et au bout d'un instant, il ferme ses yeux.

Je me déshabille, me mets en petite tenue, tout compte fait Alice n'avait pas tort. Je tremble, j'ai peur. Je suis en train de jouer l'avenir de ma famille, l'avenir de mes sentiments, de mon amour. Je m'approche de lui, lui dis de garder les yeux fermés et de sentir. Je prends sa main et la pose sur ma hanche. Il halète de surprise.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Cullen. Alors concentre-toi.

J'attends que sa respiration se calme, sa main sur mon corps, j'en ai des frissons. Tout doucement, je caresse mon corps de sa main, il grogne.

-Edward, concentre-toi.

J'arrête de bouger sa main. J'attends et le calme revenu, je continus d'amener sa main sur mon ventre. Je lui fais toucher ma petite bosse.

-Tu m'as fait comprendre, que tu te souvenais de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, Edward. Je te demande de retourner dans tes souvenirs et de comparer ces derniers à maintenant.

Je libère sa main, il place aussitôt la deuxième sur mon ventre, il bouge doucement. Je le regarde, il est concentré, il a les sourcils froncés. Il passe une première fois sur ma petite bosse, puis remonte ses mains, pas trop haut, puis redescend sur la bosse, il la parcourt d'un sens comme de l'autre, il pose ses deux mains dessus. Il a des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

-Combien de temps mon amour ? il a toujours les yeux fermés, il pose sa joue contre mon ventre, puis l'embrasse. Bonjour mon bébé, sa voix est rauque, pleine de sentiments.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, je pleure doucement. Il se redresse. Me regarde, oh merde, il pleure, je pleure, nous pleurons. Il pose ses mains autours de mon visage, il le prend en coupe, il s'approche de moi. Avec ses pouces, ils chassent les traîtresses, et dépose des bisous à leur place.

-Oh Bella, si tu savais comme je suis heureux. Nous allons devenir parents !

-Je le suis déjà Edward.

-Oh mais bien sûr. Je ne parlais pas de Sam et Nessie. Je parlais de cette petite chose qui pousse en toi. Oh mon amour, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Il se rapproche de mon visage, il se penche.

-Bella, est-ce que je peux ?

-Edward, j'ai eu si peur que tu me rejettes.

-Je te l'ai dit, mon amour, je t'aime. Je ne veux plus me séparer de toi. Et ce présent que tu me fais, Bella, dis-moi si je peux ?

-Avec plaisir.

Il s'approche encore, lentement comme pour me laisser le temps de l'arrêter. Il respire fort, il se lèche les lèvres. Oh mon Dieu, il pose sa bouche contre la mienne. C'est doux, tendre, sensuel. Il me picore tout en pleurant, il place une main à la base de mon cou, l'autre contre mes reins et me plaque à lui. Aussitôt, je place mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il m'embrasse passionnément, me demande l'accès de ma bouche, je lui autorise. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, nos langue se mêlent, se contournent, s'aiment. Il est d'une tendresse infinie, l'amour ce sent dans ses gestes. Il parcourt son corps de ses mains puis il s'arrête, pose son front contre le mien. Je reprends mon souffle et lui le sien. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, nous pleurons toujours.

-Dis-moi tout Bella.

Je m'assieds, il me couvre d'une couverture et se place derrière moi. Je suis entre ses cuisses, mon dos contre son torse. Il place une main sur mon ventre et de l'autre il me caresse le visage. Il m'embrasse les cheveux et de temps en temps la joue. Il est si attentionné.

-Edward, lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, le médecin m'a appris que je portais ton enfant. J'ai décidé de le garder, il est issu de notre amour. Et à cette époque, c'était la seule chose que j'avais de toi. J'en suis au quatrième mois de grossesse. Tiens regarde. Je te présente ton fils Anthony, Edward.

Il attrape la pochette et commence à tout regarder, je lui parle des battements de son cœur, de la façon dont il a bougé à l'écho. De tous ces moments de doute, de peur que j'ai pu ressentir.

Edward pleure toujours, ses larmes coulent comme une complainte sur ses joues. Il n'essaye même pas de les cachées. Il regarde ces clichés. Puis il pose le dossier. Il me fait me retourner face à lui, et me regarde.

-Bella, je sais que tu vas me frapper, alors j'en profite. Je suis désolé de tout cela. Je comprends d'autant plus maintenant ta réaction à Noël. J'ai cru que tu allais me démolir, mais tu n'as rien dit. Je comprends le besoin de savoir ce que j'envisage pour notre avenir. Bella je ne peux pas te promettre de te demander si tu souhaites m'épouser demain, mais lorsque je le ferais, et je le ferais Bella, je promets de te prendre toi et nos trois enfants en même temps. Si tu es d'accord pour cela. Je ne veux plus me séparer de toi, ma vie n'a pas de sens si tu ne la vis pas avec moi. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Puis il m'embrasse, je pleure à grosses larmes, sa déclaration est sensationnelle pour moi. Il pense aux jumeaux dans notre famille. Je suis heureuse.

Il pose sa tête contre moi, nous restons ainsi un bon moment. Puis mon ventre se met à gargouiller. Il rigole. Je me lève et me rhabille.

-Allez mon amour, on mange.

Nous mangeons en prenant soin de l'autre, il me donne la becqué. Je lui donne la sienne.

Une fois le repas terminé, il me conduit dans la salle de bains. Je le regarde suspecte. Il me dit de ne pas bouger. Il me laisse au milieu de la salle me montre le plafond et s'approche de l'interrupteur. Il éteint la lumière. Le ciel s'illumine sous mes yeux. Les étoiles, les rayons de lune. Il me demande de lui faire confiance. Il me tend un maillot et me demande de l'enfiler pendant qu'il se prépare. Il fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Me demande de ne pas bouger. Il revient avec un sac plastique, il enroule le sac à mon plâtre. Il me demande mon accord, je hoche la tête. Il s'installe en premier et m'aide à le rejoindre. Une fois dans l'eau, il appuie sur un bouton. L'eau fait des remous. Il appuie sur un autre, une musique se met en place, du piano, douce musique. Je pose ma tête contre lui, et nous regardons les étoiles.

Le silence entre nous n'est pas gênant, nous sommes bien. Il me caresse les bras et replace de temps en temps sa main sur mon ventre.

-Bella, je pourrais t'accompagner demain pour ton plâtre ?

-Si tu as le temps, il y a la soirée au Cullen's à préparer.

-J'en parlerais à Emmett, tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

-14h.

-Bien. Bella, je comprends pour le prénom Anthony, mais pourquoi Edward.

-Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas, alors le fait qu'il porte ton prénom, me semblait logique.

-Bella, je suis là maintenant, je ne partirais pas. Est-ce qu'on peut changer cette partie de son prénom, la raison de sa présence me...

-À vrai dire, depuis ton retour à Noël, j'y ai pensé. Je sais que normalement, le deuxième prénom est celui du parrain. Et pour être franche, Emmett remplirait très bien ce rôle.

-Oh Bella merci, il me redresse le visage vers lui et m'embrasse.

Dans mon mouvement, mon plâtre qui est appuyé sur le bord de la baignoire, fait tomber le gel dedans. Je me sépare d'Edward et plonge ma main à la recherche de ce fichu gel. Je le ressors de l'eau et le pose par terre.

-Tu peux reprendre où tu en étais, j'ai été distraite par un gel douche sauteur.

Il me sourit, replace ses mains le long de mon visage et m'embrasse de nouveau. Il me picore, respire fortement, passe sa langue sur ma lèvre, je lui accorde l'entrée de ma bouche. Nos langues se mélangent, se courent après, se repoussent. Ses mains se promènent sur mon corps, mes papillons sont tous réveillés. Ils s'agitent dans le bas de mon ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont multipliés depuis la dernière fois. Nous avons le souffle court. Il ouvre les yeux.

-Merde, Bella.

-Pour moi aussi, c'était intense.

-Non ce n'ai pas cela, regarde.

Je le dévisage, et suis son regard.

Il y a de la mousse partout, aussi bien dans la baignoire qu'à côté. Le gel et les remous de la baignoire ont bien travaillé. Nous sommes dans un nuage de mousse à la fraise. Il va pour se relever, je le stoppe et arrête les remous. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et l'appuie contre la baignoire. Il me regarde mais s'exécute.

-Edward, ne sors pas de cette baignoire. Tu vas devoir t'habituer à ma chance légendaire, alors profite de ce voyage dans un nuage de fraise.

Il rigole. Me cale contre lui. Je suis Yasmine sur son tapis volant avec son Aladin pendant qu'ils volent au travers des nuages sous les étoiles. Sauf que mes nuages à moi ont une odeur de fraise. Je fredonne la chanson, du « Rêve bleu », il m'accompagne tout en rigolant. Enfin une complicité, mon Dieu que cela m'a manqué.

Au bout d'une heure de bain, la mousse a diminué, il m'aide à me redresser, nous prenons notre douche commune. Je m'occupe de son corps et lui du mien, mais nous gardons nos maillots. Je lui demande de se tourner pendant que je m'occupe de la partie sous maillot. Il ne dit rien et se tourne. Puis il m'aide à descendre, se rince et me rejoint. Une fois en pyjama, Alice a décidément tout prévu dans le sac. Il me conduit vers la cheminée où le feu brûle encore.

-J'avais prévu de faire des marshmallows, cela te tente.

-Oui, j'adore ça.

-Je sais.

Il revient avec brochette et marshmallows. Un sourire sur son visage. Il me prépare le premier, me le tend et nous croquons ensemble dedans. Il y a un fil qui nous sépare. Il remonte le fil, jusqu'à venir m'embrasser.

-Après Aladin, tu me fais le remake de « la Belle et le Clochard » !

-Ouaip, ils finissent tous heureux, mariés et avec beaucoup d'enfants.

Je le regarde, mords ma lèvre et rougis. Il passe sa main sur ma joue et me répète combien il m'aime. Après la séance auprès de la cheminée, il nous enroule d'une couverture. Je m'endors dans ses bras. Je sens qu'il me porte jusque dans un lit froid. Il prend le temps de m'embrasser le front.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

-Edward.

-Bella, dors tu es fatiguée.

-Edward reste avec moi.

Il s'installe sur le bord du lit. Je lève la couette, il attend un peu puis vient s'allonger. Je me retourne et me colle à lui. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, et l'entoure de mon bras.

-Bonne nuit mon aimé.

Il respire mes cheveux, et tout en me caressant le dos, sa respiration s'apaise, et nous nous endormons.

(…)

Il fait chaud, je suis contre un corps chaud qui me caresse le dos. C'est l'odeur d'Edward ? Je dois rêver. Je m'installe et profite de ce rêve. J'ose à peine respirer. Je veux le garder le plus possible avant de me réveiller.

-Bonjour mon amour.

Je sursaute et tombe du lit. J'ai le plâtre qui cogne le sol.

-Aïeeeeeeeeeee.

-Bella, tu vas bien ?

Je relève la tête, deux magnifiques yeux verts me regardent, je les reconnaitrai entre mille.

-Edward, tu es là !

Je pose mes mains sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, tu es là ?

-Oui mon amour, je suis là et je resterais toujours près de toi… Si tu pouvais revenir dans le lit, je m'occupe du petit déjeuner.

Il se lève et je m'installe dans le lit. Je regarde tout autour de moi, la soirée me revient en mémoire. Je souris bêtement. Il revient avec un plateau chargé de nourriture. Il s'installe à mes côtés et nous déjeunons tranquillement.

-Bella, j'ai réfléchi.

Oh merde, ce n'est pas bon. La phrase commençant par « J'ai réfléchi » annonce en général une suite qu'il ne vaut mieux ne pas entendre. La réflexion n'est pas bonne.

-Humm.

-Je pense que je dois être plus présent auprès de vous.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah pour commencer, si tu acceptes je souhaiterais revenir au loft.

-Edward, pourquoi ?

-Bella, je suis le père de cet enfant.

-Edward Cullen, ne me dis pas que vous voulez revenir car vous êtes le père de cet enfant, parce que si c'est uniquement pour cela, vous allez pourvoir faire votre rôle de père ailleurs que chez nous. Je peux vous certifier que cette paternité peut se gérer en dehors de ma famille. Mr Cullen, je...

-Bella, je t'en pris calme-toi. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne pensais pas uniquement à cette grossesse. Bon Dieu Bella, je t'aime et j'aime Sam et Nessie. Et le fait que tu sois enceinte n'influence en rien ces sentiments.

-Je l'espère pour vous Mr Cullen, car sinon, je peux vous affirmer de façon évidente que je saurais vous replacer de bien des… Oh merde, je vais vomir…

Je me redresse et je cours aux toilettes. Retour du petit déjeuner. Il me semblait que les nausées n'étaient que pendant les trois premiers mois, pour moi cela ne passe pas. C'est que du bonheur.

Edward frappe sur la porte, il tambourine.

-Bella, Bella est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, c'est normal. Ça va passer.

Je ressors de la salle de bains, il a les yeux tristes. Je lui passe devant, je retourne dans la salle de bains.

-Bella, je suis le dernier des crétins, je me suis mal exprimé. Bien sûr que je t'aime toi et les enfants, mais...

Je claque la porte de la salle de bains.

Après quelque instant, il l'ouvre de force, s'approche de moi. Il a un regard dur, une démarche franche. Il s'approche de moi et grogne à moitié.

Il se met face à moi, j'ai une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Il me l'enlève, me demande de me rincer la bouche. Voyant que je ne le fais pas il me tend un verre d'eau, et il me regarde avec des révolvers. Je me rince la bouche. Il me dit crache, alors je lui crache mon eau sur les pieds. Il baisse la tête, et regarde ses pieds mouillés. Il grogne. Il me retend le verre d'eau, pour le deuxième rinçage, il me montre le lavabo du doigt, je crache dedans. Je relève ma tête, il a déjà la serviette en main, il m'essuie. Il a toujours cette attitude dominante, furieuse qui serait foutrement sexy, si je n'étais pas en colère après lui. Il me prend par les hanches et m'assoit sur le bord du lavabo.

Il pose son doigt sur mes lèvres, et s'approche de mon visage. Il a les yeux foncés de colère. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi en fixant ses yeux dans les miens. Il respire un grand coup et me dit tout bas.

-Isabella Swan, je veux que vous m'écoutiez et ce jusqu'à la fin. Car sinon je vous promets, la meilleure fessée de votre vie. Dans un premier temps, je ne disais pas cela uniquement par rapport à votre grossesse, qui me ravie de cela soyez en sûre. Je parlais aussi de vous et des jumeaux. Maintenant, si à chaque fois que j'essaye de vous formulez ce que je ressens, il faut que je pèse mes mots. Que je les écrive pour ne pas vous blessez, je le ferais mais si par hasard, je me plante encore parce que vous préférez les mots prévus aux mots innés, vous auriez l'obligeance de me laissez m'expliquer. Ai-je été clair.

Je le regarde, je suis scotchée, je pose mes mains sur son visage, il tremble de colère. Et je l'approche de moi pour l'embrasser. Il se détend aussitôt. Il place ses mains sur mon corps, et notre baiser s'intensifie sous les caresses et les gémissements. Je pose mon front contre le sien, je le regarde.

-Oups !

Il me dévisage et se met à rire, je l'accompagne et finis contre son corps.

-C'est un moyen peu conventionnel de s'excuser mais j'accepte, il m'embrasse les cheveux et part dans la chambre. Bella, tu as raison, j'opte pour ton système de moment inoubliable, cela fait du bien et ça marche.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu peux être sexy dans ces moments là.

-Ah oui, alors peut-être que je devrais le faire encore une fois ici et maintenant. Il s'approche de moi, et me prend dans ses bras.

-Edward, même si j'ai envie de te sentir plus proche de moi. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête pour cela.

-Ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Nous avons déjà franchi un grand pas. J'avancerai à ton rythme.


	32. Chapter 32

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 32 : Happy new years**

Il est 14h, nous sommes devant le bureau de Carlisle.

-Bonjour Bella, Edward.

-Bonjour Carlisle.

-Bonjour papa.

Edward pose la main sur mon ventre, Carlisle me regarde, je hoche la tête, il sourit.

-Toutes mes félicitations mon fils.

-Merci papa.

Carlisle vient nous serrez dans ses bras.

-Entrez.

Il ouvre la porte de son bureau. Après quelques phrases de courtoisie, il demande à Edward d'attendre ici, pendant qu'il m'emmène sur la table derrière le rideau.

Après m'être déshabillée, il commence à allumer une petite scie circulaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais j'appréhende à chaque fois. C'est quand même une scie, elle est faite pour couper et c'est ma jambe en dessous. Carlisle voit mon état, il me sourit.

-Bella, est-ce que cela te dirait de voir ton enfant après ?

-Merci Carlisle de faire tout cela pour nous. Je suis sûre qu'il en serait enchanté.

Il me regarde et me sourit.

-Merci pour lui Bella, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important pour lui et...

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, contentez-vous de ne pas me couper la jambe.

-Maintenant, c'est trop tard, il prend le plâtre, et d'un petit coup, il l'ouvre de façon à libérer ma jambe. Oh mon Dieu, ma jambe va s'envoler toute seule tellement elle est légère. Il la prend en main l'ausculte, la tâte. Puis il me demande de la poser par terre. Je me redresse et me mets debout. Je commence à marcher. Je ne tombe même pas. M'aurait-il guéri de ma tendance à rencontrer le sol. Non impossible.

-Parfais Doc, je peux aller servir au Cullen's.

Carlisle rigole, puis il secoue la tête.

-Pas question, ce soir tu restes sagement assise et tu profites du spectacle.

-Oui papa !

Il me demande s'il peut appeler Edward, pendant que je remets mon pantalon. Après mettre installée, Edward arrive. Il me regarde.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons profiter de la situation professionnelle de ton père, je lui tends la main. Il s'approche de moi.

Carlisle approche la grosse machine, met du gel sur mon ventre. Edward me regarde, je lui souris. Il a des larmes aux yeux.

-Arrêtes où tu vas le voir trouble.

Il s'essuie les yeux et fixe l'écran en hauteur. Carlisle approche la sonde, et cherche Anthony.

Un son de cheval au galop se fait entendre. Edward serre ma main. Le petit être se présente à lui. Au bout de quelques instants de silence et de découverte, Carlisle décompose le fœtus. Il présente l'enfant à son père. J'ai les yeux embrumés et les traîtresses coulent sur mon visage. Je regarde Edward, il est attaqué par les traîtresses aussi. Ce moment est magique. Entre le son de ce cheval au galop et les images de notre fils, c'est uniquement du bonheur. Un avenir ce forme ici et maintenant. Je prends la pleine conscience de notre futur. Edward se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Puis il s'approche de l'écran, il pose son doigt sur le visage de son fils.

-Bonjour Anthony.

À ce moment, on voit l'enfant bouger dans mon ventre. Ce n'est peut-être que le fruit du hasard mais pour nous c'est une reconnaissance. Carlisle a aussi les yeux brumeux. Il regarde son fils devant l'écran puis moi et il m'embrasse le front.

-Vous faites cela à toutes vos patientes, docteur ?

-Juste à ma patiente préférée.

Il me sourit, je lui rends. Edward est toujours devant l'écran. Il est statufié, son père tire quelques clichés, puis éteint le moniteur. Edward est resté devant, je le regarde, me tourne vers Carlisle. Je descends et me rhabille.

Carlisle s'approche de son fils, il lui pose la main sur l'épaule. Edward regarde son père et lui fond dans les bras.

-Oh papa, je suis tellement désolé du mal que je lui ai fait.

-C'est le moment de te rattraper mon fils. Bella t'a offert de partager cela alors ne gâche pas tout.

-Alors là pas question, je vais me battre. Mais tu seras fier de moi, papa.

-Je le suis déjà, mon fils.

Ils s'enlacent, je me sens de trop alors je passe dans le bureau et m'assois près du bureau.

Ils arrivent quelques instants après, Edward se met à genoux devant moi et m'embrasse.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime mon aimé.

Après avoir récupéré les clichés et le dossier, nous sortons du bureau. Carlisle me donne des nouvelles des enfants mais j'ai appelé Esmée ce matin alors ces nouvelles ne sont pas très fraîches. Je lui souris et lui dis à demain. Il nous salue et nous sortons du service. Nous tombons nez à nez avec Charlie.

-Bonjour papa.

-Bonjour Charlie.

-Toi ! Tu es revenu, il attrape Edward par le bras. J'essaye de m'interposer mais il me fait les gros yeux. Edward me regarde.

-Ne bouges pas Bella, je reviens te chercher, il se laisse tirer par mon père.

Je tourne, je vire. Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent. Je me rapproche de la sortie. Ils sont là en discussion mouvementée. Edward regarde Charlie pendant que ce dernier lui tape de son index sur la poitrine. Edward ne bronche pas, il le laisse faire. Puis à un moment, Edward se recule et commence à parler. Charlie à la bouche grande ouverte comme une carpe. Je connais cette expression, et si je n'interviens pas, il va le tuer. Je m'avance vers eux, la porte s'ouvre et je commence à entendre quelques brides de la conversation.

-Charlie comme je vous l'ai expliqué plus tôt, j'aime votre fille. Je vous ai dit la dernière fois que je ne suis pas un sur-homme. Et oui j'ai fait une connerie, je suis le dernier des imbéciles. Mais Bella me permet de me rattraper et ce n'est pas vous qui freinerez cela. Si j'ai votre bénédiction, j'en serai enchanté, mais si je ne l'ai pas. Je m'en passerais.

-Je ne permettrais jamais que tu prennes ma fille et les enfants, tu n'es pas digne d'eux. Edward, elle n'a jamais autant souffert. Il a fallu que je m'éloigne d'elle tellement sa souffrance était trop dur à supporter. JAMAIS…

-Stop, maintenant cela suffit, je me place entre les deux hommes qui se cherchent du regard.

-Toi papa, je t'aime, je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerais toujours, mais ne me demande pas de choisir entre toi et lui. Parce que ce sera lui. Ça l'a toujours été. Toi, mon amour, j'espère que tu t'es excusé auprès de mon père et maintenant vous vous serez la main. Allez maintenant !

Les deux hommes se regardent en chien de faïence mais ils finissent par se serrer la main. C'est fou le nombre d'expressions qu'il y a avec les chiens. Bella, concentres-toi.

-Bien, c'est mieux. Charlie, Edward va habiter avec nous au loft, donc si tu veux venir la porte est toujours grande ouverte tu seras le bien venu. Edward tu m'emmène au Cullen's, je vous aide pour tout mettre en place pour ce soir.

J'embrasse mon père, puis je prends Edward par la main et le dirige vers la voiture.

(…)

Arrivés au Cullen's, nous entrons main dans la main.

Un ange passe, ils nous regardent, puis une connexion se fait. Alice est la première à nous sauter dessus.

-J'en étais sûre que les petits dessous feraient leur travail.

-Alice !

-Quoi ne me dis pas que c'est pas vrai ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle embrasse son frère. Toi, tu as de la chance, ne la laisse pas passer.

-Compte sur moi.

Nous nous approchons du comptoir, Emmett saute par-dessus. Cette vision est contradictoire, voir un ours sauter comme une gazelle. Il m'attrape et me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre et m'embrasse.

-Merci ma petite souris.

-Veux-tu bien me poser avant que je ne t'aplatisse comme une crêpe.

-Emmett pose la mère de mon enfant au sol, dit mon amour avec un énorme sourire.

Tout le monde nous regarde, je suis toute rouge. Ce coup là, Rose prend l'avantage sur Alice. Elle me saute dessus, et tout en me faisant un câlin, chope Edward dans son bras libre. Emmett se joint à nous en criant « CÂLIN GENERAL » et la je suis serrée de toute part. Je rigole et tout le monde me suit. Que cela fait du bien.

-Merci à tous, mais si je pouvais respirer, cela m'aiderait.

Tout le monde recule, je sens un grand vide. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai demandé alors pourquoi. Je me met à pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ? s'inquiète Edward.

-Vous ne me faites plus de câlin, et je sens vide.

Ils se mettent à rire et reviennent pour le câlin, mais sans me serrer.

-Les hormones des femmes enceintes, j'y comprends rien, lance Emmett.

-Moi non plus, et le fou rire reprend.

Nous commençons notre travail pour ce soir. Emmett m'a confié une tâche toute simple. Programmation des playlist pour ce soir, et essuyage des verres.

Edward s'approche de moi et se penche dans mon cou. Il m'embrasse et me dit :

-Si tu permets, je voudrais le demander à Emmett.

-Je ne voyais pas cela autrement.

-Tu es merveilleuse, Miss Swan.

Esmée arrive avec les enfants et d'innombrables sacs.

-Oh merci maman, tu as tout pris j'espère, lance Alice.

-Bien sûr, avec mes porteurs, cela étaient facile.

Les petits me sautent dessus.

-Mamoun, tu n'as plus ton plâtre ?

-Et non je suis libre. Regarde, je me lève et commence à twister sur place. Les petits me suivent, Emmett nous rejoint, et une danse de la victoire commence sous le rire des autres.

Nous passons à table, Esmée nous a fait des endives au jambon. Les enfants boudent le plat. Alors Emmett se met à délirer sur les endives qui donnent les muscles, sur le jambon qui fait de bonnes cuisses et sur la sauce d'Esmée qui fait danser les papilles. Il prend le cure dent qui retient le jambon autour de l'endive et se bat en duel contre Edward. Puis Sam défie Ben en duel. Ce dernier joue tout en mangeant. Avec tout cela, les enfants mangent de bon cœur. Pas besoin de se fâcher ce soir. Leah est enceinte de bientôt huit mois. Elle se plaint de ressembler à une baleine. Une magnifique baleine d'après Jack. Elle lui tape l'épaule. Le tour de table commence comme cela. Chacun raconte un moment de sa semaine. Pour Edward, c'est pas difficile, il parle de ce petit être qu'il a découvert. Il est plein de sentiments dans ses paroles. Sam et Nessie le regardent, puis ils me regardent. Je leur souris. Nessie se met à pleurer. Je la prends sur mes genoux.

-Et si tu me disais le pourquoi de ces larmes ?

-Tu n'as plus besoin de nous maintenant, tu as le bébé et Edward.

-Oh non mes amours, vous ne nous quittez pas. Vous êtes nos enfants et jamais nous ne nous séparerons de vous, leur répond Edward.

Je le regarde, Sam hoche de la tête et Nessie lui saute dans les bras. J'ai ma larme.

-Alors Papou, quand est-ce que tu vas épouser Mamoun ?

-Bien jouer Nessie, mais ceci n'est pas d'actualité, répondis-je sous le regard de toute la famille. Edward baisse les yeux.

-Mais tata Lice, elle a dit...

-Tata Lice peut dire ce qu'elle veut, moi je dis qu'elle devrait apprendre à laisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Edward se lève de table, me regarde, il a un regard triste. Il prend son assiette et part en cuisine. Je me lève et vais le rejoindre. J'entre dans la cuisine, il est face à la fenêtre, il a les mains dans ses poches et les yeux vers le ciel. Je m'approche doucement et l'enlace par derrière. Il ne bouge pas. Ses mains ne viennent pas sur les miennes.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-De quoi sommes-nous en train de parler Edward ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ?

-Et si, j'avais dans l'esprit de faire de toi ma femme ?

-Edward, je ne crois pas que ce soit ni le lieu, ni le moment d'avoir cette conversation.

-Et si j'insiste, tu portes mon enfant, je vais emménager avec vous, pourquoi ne pas tout officialiser. Si c'est pour Sam et Nessie, je suis près à les adopter. Bella j'ai bien réfléchi à tout cela. Je sais ce que je veux, et ce serait plus logique pour nous.

-Quoi ?

-Oui réfléchis deux minutes, on formerait une famille. On s'aime alors pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Je me détache de lui, me recule de quelques pas. Il se retourne et me fait face. Je le fixe, il a ce regard triste.

-Pour commencer Monsieur Cullen, mon histoire n'est pas des plus simples. Et ce n'est certainement pas à vous de me dire comment la gérer, ou qu'elle évolution lui donner. De plus vous avez réfléchi, et bien grand bien vous fasse. Je vous laisse revenir dans notre vie après un séjour d'absentéisme à faire pâlir un directeur d'école et ce soir vous vous insurgez pour un refus qui n'existe pas vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de demande. Le seul Cullen à avoir poser un genou à terre devant moi est votre frère. Vous êtes vous au moins demandez, mes raisons, mes motivations, mes envies, non Monsieur Edward Cullen à réfléchi, alors quoi. Il va bien falloir que vous vous fassiez à l'idée que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, Monsieur Cullen. Le fait de faire marcher vos neurones est soit dit en passant peut-être un exploit vu que lorsque vous ne le fait pas, vous fuyez. Alors je suis heureuse de ce changement d'attitude, mais apparemment la réflexion, n'a pas dû être aborder par toutes les directions, sinon vous n'auriez certainement pas envoyez une enfant de six ans tâter le terrain.

Il me colle contre le mur, et m'embrasse avec fureur, douleur. Il me demande l'accès de ma bouche, je lui donne et notre ballet commence, il me passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, il est pressé, limite brutale, mais il ne me fait pas mal.

-Bella, je ne suis pas responsable de la question de notre fille. Et de cela je peux te le promettre. L'homme qui est en moi est quelqu'un de responsable qui lors de sa fugue a pris le temps de réfléchir à ses envies pour le futur, et en ce qui concerne mon carnet d'absentéisme, je te l'ai dit. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Maintenant si tu veux bien arrêter de me vouvoyer parce que lorsque tu te mets dans un tel état et que tu me parles comme cela, tu attises le feu qui est en moi. Et je peux te certifier que si nous n'étions pas au Cullen's et si tu me le permettais, je te mangerais ici et maintenant sur cet ilot. Je te ferais crier et jouir aux creux de mes bras.

Je le regarde, il a les yeux noirs de désirs, je déglutis. J'ai les papillons dans mon ventre, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas fait ces choses là. Je suis en manque de son corps et ses paroles ne m'aident en rien. Je rougis en pensant aux caresses, aux sensations de mon corps, à la jouissance de mon corps, qu'il me promet. Je revois son corps contre le mien, sa douceur, son odeur, son visage pendant l'atteinte ultime de notre septième ciel. J'ai la respiration saccadée. Il me regarde, il comprend mon état, il m'embrasse plus doucement, un baiser plein de promesses, de caresses, de souvenirs, de futur… Un baiser qui me fait totalement décoller. Il pose son front contre le mien et ferme les yeux pour déglutir. Nous reprenons notre souffle.

-Bella, lorsque je ferais ma demande, je mettrais un genou à terre. Cela je peux te le promettre, mais je ne la ferais pas aujourd'hui. Je parlais de cela pour un futur proche, ta réaction m'a blessée, mais je pense que c'est mérité après la douleur que je t'ai faite.

-Edward avant de te fusiller, demain aussi le soleil se lève sur cette bourgade de Forks.

Il me regarde, je me sépare de lui. Je prends la direction du bar.

-Bella, tu me diras oui ?

-Fais ta demande et tu verras. Mais Edward aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas le bon jour.

Je le laisse en plan dans la cuisine alors que je rejoins les autres. Il me suit quelque temps après. Nous finissons notre repas, il y a cette attraction entre nous, ce désir de l'autre. Nous mangeons notre dessert dans notre bulle. Quelqu'un m'attrape le bras la faisant exploser.

-Suis moi ! me dit Alice.

Je regarde Edward, il me sourit. Je suis Alice dans le studio. Elle me tend un sac.

-Enfile ça.

-Quoi, Alice, non mais ça va pas ! Tu as vu ce truc, il en manque un bout, dis-je en sortant les vêtements du sac. Et pourquoi devrais-je être déguiser ?

-Emmett ne t'a rien dit ? Ce soir pour la nouvelle année, c'est déguisé.

-Alice, ton frère a déjà failli me sauter dessus dans la cuisine et ce machin ne m'aidera pas à le tenir à distance.

-C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai choisi pour toi. Oh Bella, s'il te plaît.

-Alice, je voudrais être sûre de nous avant de me retrouver dans son lit.

-Bella, tu es sûre. Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas accepté dans ta vie. Alors arrête de bloquer la situation avec des débilités pareilles, vis Bella.

-Le coup avec Nessie, Alice n'était pas cool.

-OK mais avoue que ce serait super que tu sois ma sœur officiellement.

-Je dois admettre que cela me plairait assez, si tu répètes cela, je te tue.

-Vendu, et elle me fait un câlin. Puis elle me désigne la chambre pour que je me change. Elle me coiffe, et me maquille.

-Alice je n'ai pas le droit de porter des échasses, je viens d'enlever mon plâtre aujourd'hui.

-Je sais c'est pour cela que toi tu as ces ballerines.

Rose entre dans le studio, elle prend son sac et part se préparer, nous discutons de tout pendant que les filles se coiffent et se maquillent.

Esmée arrivent avec les enfants, ils viennent nous souhaiter bonne nuit. Ce soir Esmée les emmène au cinéma. Je prends mon sac pour lui donner de l'argent, elle me tape sur la main.

-Pas de cela, Bella. Je vais me fâcher.

-Mer...

-Même pas, tu es ma fille et se sont mes petits alors ne me remercie pas du cadeau que tu me fais en me les confiant.

Je la serre dans mes bras.

-Merci Esmée, bonne soirée, et j'embrasse mes loups.

-Mamoun tu es super jolie.

-Merci mon cœur, soyez sage avec votre grand-mère.

Ils referment la porte, les filles me regardent et viennent me faire un câlin.

-D'accord je vous aime aussi, allez mes demoiselles de petites vertus allons pervertir ces cowboys.

-Ihaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Nous entrons dans le Cullen's, les hommes sont au bar. Mais pas du côté comptoir, de l'autre coté. Côté salle.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Appelle-moi, Bella, ce prénom me va mieux au teint, les hommes se jettent sur nous.

Edward me fait tourner sur moi-même, je suis un mélange de french cancan et de fille de saloon. Avec ce bustier noir et celle jupe rouge pleine de fanfreluches blanches qui se dévoilent sur un côté de la jupe car elle est remontée jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Derrière, ma jupe arrive un peu en dessous du genou et pour finir mes ballerines avec un ruban qui remonte sur mon mollet telle une danseuse. J'ai les cheveux remontés en chignon avec quelques mèches sauvages. Mon maquillage est léger seul une petite étoile est faite sur ma joue.

Il me dévore du regard, les filles sont habillées de la même façon, seules couleurs changent.

Rose est en brun et bleu. Alice en noir et rose.

Les garçons sont en jean noir rayé crème, une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, et un veston noir. Et un chapeau de cowboy. Il y a une rose de couleur dans leur veston. Edward à la rouge, Emmett, la bleu et Jasper la rose. Ben lui est tout en blanc avec une chemise noire et un chapeau. Angela nous rejoindra plus tard. Jack est tout de noir avec une rose blanche. Leah est bien sûr dans une robe blanche.

-Bon OK, les filles vous avez le comptoir, nous faisons la salle, nous dit Emmett.

-Quoi, ah non Emmett, Bella, ne connait pas les ingrédients des shakers, dit Rose.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne bois pas que je ne sais pas. Oh, la seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est pour quel gain nous jouons.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas avec ton pied, me dit Edward.

-Fallait y penser avant de m'affubler de cette tenue, alors qui crache le morceau ?

-La photo de fond de scène pour le défiler d'Alice, me dit tout bas Edward.

-Et en quoi est-ce… Oh merde, les filles nous allons les aplatir.

-À tes ordres ma Bella, Alice saute partout.

-Tout le monde en place, Jack ouvre les portes du Cullen's.

La partie commence, nous sommes en place. Les premiers clients arrivent. Nos premières commandes, nos premiers encaissements. Je gère. Les filles m'ont placée au milieu, j'ai moins de chemin à faire avec ma jambe toute neuve, j'y ai même un tabouret avec roulettes.

La musique démarre, on se trémousse en rythme, chiffon accroché à nos jupes. Commande, dessous de verre, service, encaissement. Les garçons ne nous facilitent pas la tâche, mais nous nous accrochons. La soirée débute bien.

Rose monte sur scène, prend le micro.

-Bonsoir à tous pour la dernière soirée de cette année... les gars sifflent, Emmett se met devant la scène en faisant les gros yeux. Il me fait rire, c'est qu'il pourrait faire peur. Ce soir les filles ont pris le pouvoir, donc comme d'habitude shows et petites surprises seront au programme de votre soirée. Donc n'oubliez pas de commander. À tout de suite.

Elle revient au comptoir, lance la musique. Et c'est reparti. Edward ne traîne pas. Il y a une tablée qui le réclame souvent. Merde pour notre défi, ce n'est pas gagné. Nous devons faire plus de bénéfices que la salle.

OK on va mettre les bouchées doubles.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Alice baisse le son de la musique, elle est assise sur le comptoir. Elle a le micro dans la main. Les gens nous regardent.

Elle entame « Can't Fight the Moonlight », du film « Coyote Ugly ». Elle se trémousse sur le comptoir, elle chante de sa voix claire, tout en jouant avec les hommes de la salle.

Les gars sont réceptifs, Rose la regarde avec le pistolet d'eau, moi je suis derrière et je remplis un shaker en réalisant mes plus belles voltiges de bouteilles. Tout en me déhanchant sur ce clip. J'ouvre le shake juste à la fin de la musique.

La salle est en délire, les gars ont la bouche grande ouverte. Je fais un clin d'œil à Edward qui secoue la tête en souriant.

La soirée reprend son cours, pour le moment nous menons le défi.

Encore une tablée pour Emmett. Il tape sur le comptoir pour demander sa commande, il essaye de mettre la pression, Rose le remet à sa place en un sourire. Je rigole. Je m'amuse.

Deuxième interruption de la soirée. Edward est sur la scène.

-Bonsoir à tous. Alors voilà je ne suis pas là devant vous ce soir pour chanter ou autre. Je suis ici pour une tout autre raison, je voulais que vous soyez témoin de ce qui va suivre… Emmett, Rose, voulez-vous bien monter sur la scène me rejoindre ?

Rose me regarde, je hausse les épaules. Elle me tire la langue et avec Emmett qui bougonne, ils montent sur scène.

-Emmett, Rosalie, si je vous ai fait venir ici, ce soir devant témoin c'est pour...

Edward met un genou au sol, il regarde le sol, puis il les regarde.

-Vous savez que je vais devenir père dans quelques mois, et...

La salle se met à applaudir.

-Oh oui, pardon, la femme, ma future femme, une fois qu'elle m'aura dit « oui ». Est au comptoir ce soir et elle me fait l'immense bonheur de porter notre enfant. Je t'aime Bella.

Je suis rouge comme une tomate.

-Bon, comme je vous disais, Emmett, Rosalie, ma douce et moi-même souhaiterions que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine de notre enfant. Emmett, le regarde, Rosalie a la main sur son cœur. Emmett se met à genou devant son frère et le prend dans ses bras. Ils se font un super câlin. Rose me regarde et me murmure « Merci ».

Je prends le second micro.

-OK alors on va prendre cela pour un oui. Merci à vous deux. Et une fois que ce câlin très masculin et virile sera fini, et que le grand ours aura sécher cette goutte d'eau qui tombe de son œil. Non, non, ce n'est pas une larme de joie, non, les ours ne pleurent pas. C'est connu, alors comme je vous disais une fois que ce spectacle d'homme virile sera fini, heureusement que nous sommes là nous les femmes, pour relever le niveau d'hormone de l'équipe.

-Petite souris, me lance Emmett, si tu n'arrêtes pas de remettre en cause ma masculinité, je vais...

-Oh non Emmett, on ne menace pas une femme enceinte et essuies ton nez, s'il te plaît.

La salle rigole de notre échange. Emmett est aux anges, il me fait un énorme sourire. Edward me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je me dirige vers eux avec Alice auprès de moi. Nous montons sur la scène.

-Bien, bien, bien, mon grand. Maintenant assieds-toi et regarde.

Rose, Alice et moi sommes sur scène, les gars (Emmett, Jazz, et Edward) chacun sur une chaise en trois quart en fond de scène.

-Ben, s'il te plaît.

La musique démarre, c'est un country. Avec les filles, nous formons une ligne et tel les cowboys nous dansons en même temps avançons et reculons au même moment. Nous tapons dans nos mains. Deux fois de suite. Edward me dévisage, je lui souris. Nous nous tournons de droite, puis nous levons notre jupette, un petit peu, mais pas trop en la secouant, puis nous nous remettons en ligne, recommençons les pas du départ, on avance, on recule, on tape dans nos mains, deux fois de suite. Nous nous tournons de gauche et nous nous penchons en pliant une jambe, puis de notre main nous la remontons sur la jambe tendue jusqu'à sous notre jupette. Nous nous relevons et on avance d'un pas. Puis la musique se fait plus rapide, nous dansons toujours en même temps, Alice se colle à Rose de façon érotique sans que ce soit vulgaire, moi je mets mon doigt dans ma bouche tout en regardant Edward. Oh les gars ont chaud. Les gouttes sur leur front, ils se trémoussent sur leurs chaises. Nous avançons vers eux. Tout en gardant une distance, Alice se lance en premier, elle s'approche de Jasper s'assois sur ses genoux et viens avec son doigt lui frôler le visage, elle se relève et nous rejoint. Chacune notre tour nous nous asseyons sur nos hommes, c'est mon tour, je sens le désir d'Edward se présenter alors je me redresse un peu il me colle dessus en me tirant par les hanche, je me retourne et pose mon pied sur son entre jambe, les filles m'ont rejointes et chacune notre tour nous accrochons nos hommes avec une cravate autour de leur coup, nous faisons danser la cravate puis nous repartons à l'autre bout de la scène avec leur chapeau sur la tête. Nous faisons voler nos jupette, refaisons des danses en ligne, on se croise, on vire, on s'amuse avec le chapeau, en le faisant ondulé sur notre corps telle une caresse, pour finir sur nos fesses, puis il remonte doucement sur nos têtes. On remonte un peu notre jupe à la façon du french cancan mais sans tout dévoiler. Et c'est reparti, on avance, on recule, tape dans les mains, on avance, on recule, tape dans nos mains. Un petit clin d'œil, un pas de deux et c'est reparti avance recule, tape, avance, recule, tape, la fin de la chanson approche nous nous plaçons devant le public, pendant que je me balance, Alice une roue, je me baisse un peu en avant, Rose roule sur mon dos, en passant son dos sur le mien et lorsqu'elle effectue son passage, écarte les jambes, le public ne voit pas ce qui n'est pas le cas des gars. Emmett met la main sur les yeux d'Edward et de Jazz, pendant ce bref moment. Et tout à la fin nous levons nos jupettes par derrière à la façon du french cancan pour leur dévoiler un magnifique caleçon d'époque, qui ne ressemble à rien mais que même une mouche ne pourrait pas y entrer.

Nous nous redressons sous les acclamations du public, les gars ont chaud et malgré leur visage déconfis, nous les laissons sur la scène pendant que nous reprenons nos places derrière le bar. Les commandes affluent, après un verre d'eau nous voilà repartis je commence à avoir mal à ma jambe. Je fonce au studio, où sont mes médicaments, je me drogue au Doliprane. On n'a pas le droit à grand-chose dans mon état. Je me pose cinq minutes et au moment où je vais pour repartir, Edward entre dans le studio.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui juste cette jambe, mais cela passe.

Il s'approche de moi, il m'enlace et m'embrasse le front. Je relève la tête, nous nous embrassons. Ils posent son front contre le mien.

-Tu vas me faire craquer si tu continues de jouer avec mes nerfs.

-Oh est-ce que la petite danse t'aurais émoustillé ?

-C'est le moindre que l'on puisse dire, pour me montrer ses dires, il se colle à moi. Je sens sa dureté contre mon ventre. Il m'embrasse et me caresse le dos. J'ai la respiration qui se fait plus profonde. Aurais-je le droit de t'enlever ce super caleçon anti forme ce soir, ma beauté ?

-Pourquoi, tu veux que je te le prête pour tes froides nuits, je l'embrasse et retourne en salle. Il grogne. Je rigole.

-Mon amour, fais attention ne force pas trop, s'il te plaît, me dit-il en me rattrapant.

-Les filles m'ont dit qu'après le décompte je pourrais me reposer, les gens rentrent chez eux.

-Oui Emmett ferme plus tôt ce soir pour éviter les beuveries, alors vers 1h, il fermera le Cullen's.

-Alors vivement le décompte.

-Il sera fait dans dix minutes.

En effet dix minutes plus tard, la télé était allumée sur Seattle qui commençait à décompter.

Nous étions tous de notre côté du bar, chacun dans les bras de son aimé.

10 Edward me bécote les lèvres

9 il met un genou à terre

8 Bella

7 Mon amour.

6 Veux-tu bien

5 me faire l'immense honneur.

4 D'accepter

3 de devenir

2 ma femme

1 S'il te plaît ?

HAPPY NEWS YEARS

-Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il se relève et nous nous embrassons avec tout notre amour.

Après les embrassades de notre famille, je prends mon tabouret à roulettes – les roulettes sont une superbe invention.

Les filles montent sur le comptoir et pendant que je me lance avec mon super pouvoir de déplacement je continue le service. Les filles se mettent en place, une danse sensuelle commence sur « Fame », musique mythique. Elles se frottent, se caressent tout en chantant, les gars hurlent de joie. Le public reprend le refrain. Elles se mettent à sauter, glisser, se pendre à la bar horizontal. Un vrai délice. Alice fait la douce, Rose la féline. Pour sûr, le public masculin bave. Lorsque tout d'un coup je vois James, Laurent et Tanya s'approcher du bar. Jack ne les a pas vus. Je sens une boule dans ma gorge. Je regarde Edward, il est en service. Emmett et Jasper ne sont pas disponibles, ils sont subjugués par la danse de leurs femmes. La salle est toujours en délire sous les pas de danse de fille. Rose est à quatre pattes sur le comptoir, elle se couche sur le dos, pendant qu'Alice se met au-dessus. Elle lui tend les bras et elle la relève d'un bond. Elles sont synchro, elles partent dans un espèce de rock tout où Alice est meneuse. Je vois le trio avancer, James pousse un gars, Laurent fais de même avec son voisin et après quelques échanges, une bagarre commence. Emmett n'a pas le temps d'intervenir. Les coups de poing affluent, Rose et Alice sont dégagées du comptoir. Je regarde tout cela. James me sourit et passe sa langue sur sa lèvre. Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Ben essayent de séparer les gars mais la bagarre a grossi. Je me mets debout sur le comptoir, je prends le micro et commence à chanter. Rose prend le pistolet d'eau et arrose le public. Je me mets debout sur le comptoir, je commence ma chanson « I go to sleep » de Sia. Petit à petit la foule se calme. Edward se rapproche de moi. Je lui fais signe, il m'aide à descendre. Tout en passant entre les gars, je continue ma chanson. J'aide certains gars à se relever, d'autre je regarde les blessures. Les gens me regardent comme si j'étais le Messie. Edward me suit. Je m'approche de Tanya, je la serre dans mes bras et pendant un temps de musique je lui glisse à l'oreille.

-Tu devrais reprendre tes deux merdes et sortir d'ici, la prochaine fois ce n'est pas en chanson que je te sortirais du Cullen's.

Je la serre plus fort contre moi au point de l'étouffer. James et Laurent sont derrière elle. Emmett, Edward et Jack les entourent et les raccompagne vers la sortie. Je reprends ma chanson et retourne lentement vers le bar.

La chanson finie, je lance.

-Le bar est ouvert.

Je me replace sur mon tabouret et commence mon service. Rose est partie se changer, la douche collective l'a apparemment touchée. Alice me regarde, me sourit et me suit pour le service.

Les gars ne reviennent pas, Rose prend le service de salle. Nous nous regardons de biais. Nous avons toutes les trois peur mais nous continuons sans rien nous dire. Jasper s'en aperçoit et nous dit qu'il va voir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde rentre à bon port En le voyant rentrer, mon cœur a un raté. Merci seigneur, il n'a rien. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je lui caresse la joue, je passe mes bras le long de son corps, je contrôle que tout va bien. Il me sourit.

-Bella, je vais bien, je n'ai rien.

-Je vérifie s'il faut que j'aille les démonter, mais à première vue, tu es toujours entier.

Il me sourit et nous nous embrassons plus profondément. Puis nous finissons notre service.

1h30, le Cullen's ferme ses portes. Nous commençons à ranger. Je suis morte de fatigue. Edward s'en rend compte et demande à Emmett si nous pouvons rentrer.

Après accord d'Emmett, nous saluons tout le monde. Je vais me changer dans le studio. Ce soir nous dormons au loft.

Edward est parti prendre sa douche, je suis affalée dans le canapé. Mes paupières tombent toutes seules.

Je le sens me prendre dans ses bras, je me colle à lui. Il nous ramène à la maison. Je sens le froid sur mon visage pendant qu'il me transporte jusqu'à la voiture, puis je me sens calée contre lui pour atterrir dans notre lit. Il se couche tout contre moi. Il pose sa main sur mon ventre. Et je retombe dans les bras de Morphée.


	33. Chapter 33

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 33 : Rose de bois**

Premier matin de cette nouvelle année. Je suis dans mon lit. Mon homme est contre moi. Il a sa main contre mon ventre. Je me retourne, il me regarde.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour mon aimé.

Je pose ma tête contre son torse, il me caresse le dos. Ses mains sont de plus en plus entremetteuses. Je respire profondément. Il accentue ses caresses, il m'embrasse, tout d'abord il s'occupe de mon visage, puis il descend le long de mon corps.

-Bella, puis je te souhaiter une bonne année à ma façon ?

-Je ne connais une autre façon de souhaiter une bonne année que de s'embrasser après le décompte.

-Alors laisse-moi te montrer.

-Tentons l'expérience alors.

Il se dresse au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrasse, me caresse, me picore de ses lèvres. Les papillons sont revenus. Notre respiration est longue, prolongée. J'ai l'impression qu'il redécouvre mon corps centimètre par centimètre. Il s'arrête un peu plus sur mes zones sensibles. Je me trémousse sous lui. Mon bassin bouge de lui-même. Il gémit, mais ne s'arrête pas, il continue son chemin. Il me fait sentir son envie contre moi. Je la prends en main.

-Bella, je t'aime tellement. Tu es magnifique.

Il descend un peu plus ses baisers tout en me caressant ma poitrine. Je me courbe. Il me lèche mon intimité, je crie de surprise. Il recommence, encore et encore. Il introduit un doigt en moi.

-Edward !

Il commence ses mouvements tout en gardant sa langue sur mon bouton de rose. Je suis aux portes du Paradis. Il s'arrête, me regarde, m'embrasse. Puis se présente devant mon entrée.

-Bella, je voudrais te faire crier de bonheur.

-Edward, viens en moi.

Il se frotte légèrement, il introduit son gland, puis doucement, tout doucement il s'avance en moi.

-Bella tu es si serrée, je vais me perdre en toi.

Il commence des mouvements longs et profonds. Je le sens de tout mon être. Je lui prends les fesses en mains pour accentuer son mouvement. Il accélère son rythme, il claque sa peau contre. la mienne. Il se recule, descend sa langue sur mon bouton. Je jouis.

-Edward, oh mon amour !

Il me pénètre de nouveau et doucement il fait ses mouvements. Il me fait tourner sur lui. Je le chevauche. Je me mets en position accroupi et je me fais glisser sur lui. Il tient mes fesses pour m'aider dans le mouvement. Je le sens tellement dur, il fait pivoter sa tête en arrière, il ferme les yeux. Il est au bord de l'extase. Je me retire, il me regarde. Je me baisse sur son sexe, et je le prends doucement en bouche.

-Bella, non je vais...

-Chut et non tu ne vas pas, je ne te l'ai pas autorisé, il grogne.

Je le suce en prenant toute sa longueur, je joue avec ma langue, mes mains viennent augmentées son supplice. Il se tend, se courbe vers l'arrière. Il ferme les yeux si forts. Sa respiration est saccadée.

Lors de son second appel, je me place au-dessus de lui et je me laisse tomber sur sa longueur.

-Bella, c'est si bon.

-Viens à moi, mon aimé, viens.

Je le sens se dresser un peu plus sous mes mouvements, il me prend par les hanches et d'un coup il pousse le plus possible en moi. Il crie en m'appelant. Je finis mes glissements sur lui et je tombe contre son torse. Il m'embrasse, me caresse. Il me pivote sur le lit, et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Après un instant de silence. Il me regarde m'embrasse.

-Bella, hier soir. J'ai eu peur pour toi. Te voir debout sur ce comptoir pendant la bagarre dans la fosse. Bella, je sais que tu sais te défendre, mais j'ai eu si peur.

-Edward, je t'aime. Je comprends et je resterai derrière la prochaine fois, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'est la seule chose qui me soit passé par la tête. Et cela à marcher ! Non ?

-Il y avait James, Laurent et Tanya dans la fosse. J'ai eu peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

-Que c'est-il passé dehors ?

-Nous nous sommes expliqués, James avait un drôle de regard. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention ces prochains jours. Tanya a dit que tu l'avais menacée. Alors Laurent est devenu menaçant. Mais nous avons réussi à les calmer. Emmett, leur a rappeler que le Cullen's leurs était interdit.

-La protection de mise à distance, c'est arrêtée avant-hier soir. Ils n'ont pas traînés. Je vais rappeler Charlie. Il me dira ce qu'on peut faire.

-Alors on va à la douche.

-Tu viens avec moi.

Il me sourit, me prend dans ses bras et nous conduit dans la salle de bains.

Pendant que l'eau chauffe, il me caresse, m'embrasse. Une fois le nuage de vapeur apparu, il me dirige vers la douche. Il me demande de le laisser faire. Il prend le shampoing et commence par mes cheveux, Dieu que cela fait du bien, il s'attaque ensuite à mon corps. Je le sens contre moi. Après m'avoir rincée. Je lui inflige le même traitement mais après rinçage, je me mets à genoux devant son sexe. Je le caresse de ma langue, il soupire. Je le prends un peu plus en bouche. Il pose sa main sur mes cheveux, il s'introduit en moi, je gémis. Il m'indique le mouvement à avoir. Je le laisse faire, il gémit, tout d'un coup il me relève.

-Caresse-toi.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, passe mon doigt dans ma bouche, il me regarde avec envie. Je commence à descendre ma main de mon cou à ma poitrine. Je me caresse, il est tendu devant moi. Je me pince le bout des seins, je gémis. Puis mes mains descendent sur mon sexe. Je tourne mon bouton de rose. De mon autre main je le branle. Il respire de plus en plus fort. Il regarde les mouvements que je m'inflige. Je me pénètre d'un doigt et pendant que je le serre plus fort. Il me retourne, m'appuie les mains sur la surface vitrée.

-Bella tu vas me rendre fou.

-Deviens fou alors.

Il se présente à mon entrée, il me pénètre doucement puis une fois en place, il laisse le temps à mon corps de s'habituer à sa présence. Il prend d'une main mes cheveux, et de l'autre mon sein en coupe. Il me fait cambrer et commence ses mouvements.

-Edward, c'est bon.

-Vas y ma belle, crie pour moi.

Il accentue sa pénétration, sa vitesse.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUI !

Il continue son mouvement. Je perds complètement pied. Il me fait prendre un pied d'Enfer. Il me rejoint dans ce Paradis.

Nous finissons notre douche puis il me ramène dans notre chambre.

-Mon amour, Alice a demandé à ce que tu mettes cela pour venir chez nous aujourd'hui.

Je le regarde, il me tend une grande boîte en carton blanc.

Je l'ouvre :

-C'est magnifique.

Il me rejoint, regard l'intérieur. Il déplie la robe. C'est une robe noire avec un col en rond, elle a une forme de tulipe avec un gros ruban écru qui se finit en nœud sous la poitrine. La robe s'arrête un peu au-dessus du genou. Il y a un petit sac dessous. Je le prends se sont des dessous super sexy. Je regarde Edward, il a des yeux tous ronds.

-Dis-moi que tu vas mettre ces dessous !

-Oh mais bien sûr, je mets devant lui mes dessous noirs avec de la dentelle écrue sur le dessus et me promène comme pour un défilé.

Je force ma démarche en basculant mes fesses de droite à gauche. Je me retourne, il a un regard noir de désir. Je m'approche en étant le plus féline possible. Il grogne. Apparemment, mon déhanché est convainquant. Il approche sa main pour me toucher, je lui tape dessus.

-Oh non, Monsieur Cullen, nous allons être en retard.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas faire cela, et me laisser comme ça. Donne-moi au moins un petit bout.

Je le regarde, enfile ma robe. Lui demande de la fermer. Il grogne encore un peu. Je sors de la chambre. Il me rejoint vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise écrue avec des traits noirs dessus. Je m'approche de lui et je lui glisse un morceau de tissu dans la poche de sa chemise.

Il me regarde, prend le tissu et le déplie. Il relève la tête d'un coup.

-Bella, je pense que ce petit bout de tissu n'est pas à sa place.

-Tu voulais un petit morceau.

-Bella !

-Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir.

-Ce qui me ferait plaisir, c'est que ce string retrouve sa place.

Je m'approche de lui, lui prend le bout de tissu, le passe sous son nez, et je le remets en place sur mes fesses.

Il grogne de plus en plus. Il s'approche de moi.

-Je te promets que lors de notre retour, ce petit bout de tissu deviendra un vestige du passé.

Il me pince les fesses. Il me serre contre lui et je le sens contre moi. Il respire dans mon cou et l'embrasse. Je suis toute humide. Il frotte mon fessier contre lui. Je gémis.

-Nous allons être en retard, Edward.

-Nous dirons que c'est la faute de ma sœur, il me porte et m'installe sur l'ilot de la cuisine.

Il se présente devant moi. Il remonte ma robe et fait tomber le bout de tissu. Il le regarde tomber au sol, puis tout en grognant, il m'avance sur le bord de l'ilot. Il m'embrasse, descend son pantalon et son boxer. Il me pénètre, il bouge en moi tout en m'embrassant. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, nous ne sommes qu'un. Il me bouge avec tellement de vitesse, de force que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se perdre en moi. Nous atteignons la jouissance ensemble. Je l'embrasse.

Nous sommes en retard. Je descends de l'ilot, remonte en vitesse à la salle de bains, nettoyage, coiffage, maquillage. Edward m'attend devant la voiture.

-Tu es magnifique mon amour.

-Je dois dire que je suis loin de t'égaler.

-Tu me surpasses, tu veux dire. Allez Cendrillon monte dans le carrosse.

Nous arrivons chez les parents Cullen. Il y a un tas de voiture. Je regard Edward. Il me sourit.

-Surprise.

-Oh nom d'un lutin de Cornwail, Edward !

-Veux-tu bien ne pas jurer, Bella. Tous ces gens tu les connais, et crois-moi il y a quelques surprises.

Je descends de la voiture, Edward me rejoint et place une main dans le bas de mon dos. De son autre main, il me prend la main. Il me conduit jusqu'à chez ses parents.

-Bonne année, lance Edward en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonne année, répond la troupe.

Après avoir posé mon manteau, j'entre dans la salle. Ils sont tous là. Je suis ébahie. Les Cullen et les jumeaux bien sûr, mais aussi Leah et Jack, Charlie et Sue, Angela et Ben, Kate et son copain Garrett je crois, et dans le fond Robert et Kristen et la team boy au complet. J'ai un énorme sourire. Toute ma nouvelle vie est ici.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une surprise, me souffle Edward.

-Merci mon aimé, je l'embrasse.

Je fais le tour pour dire bonjour à tout le monde puis Carlisle sert l'apéritif. Je suis aux anges dans un monde plein de bonheur et de joie. Tous les gens que j'aime sont ici. Oh merci mon Dieu.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Robert demande quelles sont mes dernières bourdes. Alors là chacun y va de son compliment.

Emmett se lance avec ma chanson d'hier soir.

Edward annonce que lorsque je me rince les dents, je n'arrive pas à viser le lavabo, mais ses pieds.

Alice raconte comment j'arrive à tomber en enfilant une robe.

Rosalie explique mon super pouvoir de déplacement au comptoir du Cullen's.

Bref, c'est le jour de la Sainte Bella. Ils rigolent, demandent plus de détails sur les commentaires de chacun. Je suis rouge tomate. Je vais me réfugier dans les bras de mon père en disant qu'ils sont méchants avec moi. Ce qui le fait rire.

Nous passons à table. Sue a aidé Esmée pour le festin. C'est un super repas. Nous faisons le tour de table chacun prend la parole et nous compte un moment de cette année. Emmett fait des boulettes avec son pain et lance la bagarre. Il ne faut pas qu'Esmée où Sue nous voit. Charlie et Carlisle jouent avec nous. Puis d'un coup Sue tire l'oreille de Carlisle.

-Bien que vous soyez chez vous, l'exemple que vous montrez à ces enfants est comment dire, un peu à l'abandon aujourd'hui. Estimez-vous heureux que ce soit moi et non votre femme qui vous reprenne sur votre attitude.

Esmée regarde Carlisle et lui tire la langue.

Nous partons dans un fou rire général en voyant la mine de Carlisle.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle te tirerait les oreilles avant la fin du repas, j'ai gagné. Tu me dois un restaurant.

Carlisle baisse la tête.

-Oh en parlant de pari, qui a gagné hier soir ? demandais-je tout haut.

Jasper se lève et après avoir toussoté pour obtenir le silence.

-Les filles ont fait un chiffre d'affaire de 3289 Dollars, les garçons 2178 Dollars.

Alice et Rose se mettent à hurler. Alice et Rose me sautent au cou. Elles m'embrassent et me disent qu'il faut que je sois là pour la photo. Je ma lève et crie.

-Danse de la victoire mes dames.

Et dans le même mouvement les filles se lèvent. J'attrape Kristen et Kate qui ne connaissent pas et les dirige avec nous. Nous sommes en ligne, Esmée, Sue, Alice, Leah, Rosalie, Nessie, Angela, Kristen, Kate et moi.

Nous commençons par tendre nos bras droit devant nous puis nous faisons le mouvement de bras tout en nous déhanchant, nous sautons de partout, le délire est total, chacun y va de son improvisation sous les rires et les cris de joie. Les garçons sont hilares. Nous finissons en câlin féminin. Les gars se lèvent et nous regardent.

-Messieurs, Saluez, lance Carlisle.

Et les gars comme un seul homme se mettent au garde à vous. La main devant le visage, le regard fixe, ils sont magnifiques.

-Rompez messieurs, dit Esmée. Et chacun se rassoit. Je suis subjuguée par ce que je viens de voir. Angela a pris la photo, je la veux.

Avant le dessert Carlisle demande à faire la photo de groupe. Nous nous installons devant la cheminée. L'appareil est sur le trépied, Ben s'occupe de le programmer.

On est tous en place. Chacun dans les bras de sa moitié, les enfants devant, les ancêtres au milieu. Puis la famille proche et leur moitié et enfin les amis.

Tout le monde est sérieux, attention. Ben appuie sur le bouton, il court pour se mettre en place.

-Nous sommes une, lance Carlisle.

-Famille, crions nous.

Deuxième photo, beaucoup plus légère.

Nous changeons nos places pas de règles, pas de tradition à respecter. Chacun y va à sa manière.

Ben déclenche le bouton, il court, se vautre par terre car il s'est pris les pieds dans le tapis. Le flash se fait voir. La photo est géniale, entre les grimaces, les réactions des visages qui suivent la trajectoire de Ben qui est pris en plein vol. Elle est superbe. Je l'adore.

Nous nous installons à table pour le dessert, tarte Tatin aux pommes avec boule de glace à la vanille et chantilly sur le dessus. Rien que de le voir, je prends trois kilos.

Emmett se lèche les babines.

Leah l'interroge sur les préparatifs du mariage. C'est Rose et Alice qui répondent. Le mariage est prévu pour fin juillet. Comme cela ils partiront en voyage de noce en août.

Eric dit qu'en août, ils vont camper de l'autre côté de la réserve avec une quinzaine d'enfants. Il me demande si ma soirée histoire tient toujours. Je confirme.

Jack assure qu'il aura cette troupe à l'œil. Edward lui fait un signe de tête.

Sue prend la parole :

-Bella, en parlant de l'heure de l'histoire. Un certains James est passé au magasin pour savoir quand tu reprenais. Je lui ai répondu dans la semaine. Il a dit qu'il passerait pour une histoire avec Tanya et Laurent.

Un grand silence se fait dans la salle. Tout le monde fait des allers et retours entre Sue et moi.

-A-t-il dit quand il passerait ?

-Tu ne comptes pas leur faire une séance histoire Bella ? me lance Charlie.

-Moi, non. Je ne suis plus au top pour cela, toi par contre… puis je continue de manger mon dessert.

-Ouais enfin de la bagarre ! dit Emmett.

-Non Emmett, ni toi ni aucun Cullen. Tanya est de votre famille. On ne se bat pas au sein d'une même famille.

-Elle ne fait plus partie de cette famille, grogne Edward.

-Peut-être mes ses parents et ses sœurs oui, alors le sujet est clos.

-Je comprends ton point de vue, Bella, et il est tout à ton honneur. Mais ma sœur a fait un mauvais choix, elle doit en subir les conséquences, me dit Kate.

-Kate peux-tu me jurer sur ce que tu as de plus cher, que ni toi ni ta famille m'en voudront si je tue ta sœur. Si je l'aplatis par terre ou que je la blesse gravement. Es tu prête à faire subir les conséquences de ce choix pour elle et ta famille.

-Vu comme cela, non.

-Donc laisse-moi gérer cela avec la loi.

-Bella, je ne comprends pas ton plan.

-Je n'ai pas de plan, j'espère juste qu'ils viendront à la boutique. Qu'ils me laisseront le temps de prévenir Charlie et qu'après intervention de la force de l'ordre, je n'entende plus parler d'eux.

-Tu veux dire, que tu vas te défendre toi et Sue devant trois personnes en attendant que ton père intervienne en étant enceinte et avec une jambe fragilisée.

-Tu as un autre plan.

-TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU VAS TE BATTRE, METTRE CET ENFANT EN DANGER. COMMENT ! COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILS, BELLA, NON MAIS TU ES FOLLE !

-OK, Sam, Nessie dans vos chambres, maintenant.

-Il ne fallait pas crier Papou, tu es mort.

-Et veillez à surveiller votre langage Mr Sam Degory.

-Pardon Mamoun.

Ils montent les escaliers en courant et s'enferment dans la première chambre qu'ils croisent. Edward se lève de table, se met debout au milieu du salon, je me dresse devant lui.

-Mr Edward Cullen, loin de moi, l'idée de vous sacrifiez vous et votre famille. Je suis enceinte et de cela je le sais. J'ai aussi conscience que vous avez perdu votre premier enfant lors d'une bagarre, alors je comprends vos doutes. Mais n'insulter pas ma façon de vous protéger ou encore mon intelligence en me criant dessus. Par ce que je peux vous certifier que même si je vous ai donné mon accord pour devenir votre femme, je vous promets une superbe raclée. Non mais et puis quoi encore, vous allez faire le pied de grue autour de moi en attendant que ce cornichon et ses copains d'oignon frits viennent me voire. Ou tiens encore mieux, je prends mes enfants sous le bras et je m'enfuis. Comme cela tout le monde est protégé. Et comme ils ont un cerveau moins évolué qu'une moule ils vont me poursuivre et j'offrirais une vie de rêves à nos trois enfants. Ou encore mieux je les appelle et leur donne rendez-vous pour que Monsieur Cullen et ses copains puissent les massacrer et finir en prison. Non mais je rêve. Je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit. Et la prochaine fois que vous me criez dessus, je vous ratatine. Suis-je bien claire ?

-Oh c'est clair, maintenant si vous croyez que je vais laisser ma futur femme qui porte mon enfant sans défense face à trois personnes, vous pouvez vous mettre le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. Isabella Swan, je vous aime et je refuse de vous laissez vous promenez avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête pendant que moi et les miens vivons comme si de rien n'était. Il est hors de question. Suis-je aussi clair ?

-ISABELLA MARIE SWANN, VAS-TU EPOUSER CET HOMME ? hurle Charlie.

Je me retourne et regarde toute cette famille, je rougis et baisse les yeux. Edward s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras, il baisse la tête et m'embrasse les cheveux.

-Nous ne voulions pas vous l'apprendre de cette façon, mais je vous présente la future Mme Cullen.

La famille se lève d'un bloc pour nous félicité. Emmett me prend dans ses bras. Alice m'embrasse et met une grande claque à son frère. Je la dévisage.

-Où as-tu été élevé, Mr Anthony Edward Cullen ! Non mais où est la bague ?

-Oh oui, merde attends Bella ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Tout le monde est en attente du retour d'Edward. Charlie reste en retrait. Il observe la scène. Edward descend avec les enfants qui lui tiennent chacun une main.

Il s'approche de moi, les enfants sont près de Charlie. Il me regarde, il a cette lueur dans son regard, de fierté, mais aussi de stress. Il regarde ses parents qui lui sourient, Alice saute sur place malgré Jasper qui tente de la tenir, Rosalie à la main sur son cœur, Emmett la prend dans ses bras, Rob enlace Kristen tout comme Ben le fait avec Angela. Edward passe sa main dans ses cheveux, déglutit et pose un genou au sol. Il me regarde puis...

-Mlle Isabella Marie Swan, je me mets à genou devant vous, devant toute cette assistance, pour vous demandez si vous accepteriez de m'épouser et ainsi devenir ma femme ?

Je le regarde, pose mon doigt sur ma bouche, comme si je réfléchissais. Après un instant de silence :

-Bella merde répond, me dit Emmett.

-Mr Edward Cullen, vous me promettez de ne plus jamais vous enfuir.

-Je vous promets.

-Vous me promettez de ne plus jamais me crier dessus.

-J'essayerai.

-Vous me promettez de prendre en charge mes enfants.

-Oh de cela, oui j'en suis sûr.

-Alors j'accepte de devenir votre femme.

Il se redresse avec un sourire qui lui prend tout le visage. Il s'approche de moi et… Se prend une seconde claque sur la tête.

-Merde Alice !

-La bague !

-Oh oui, il se remet à genou, appelle Sam qui apporte une boîte, appelle Nessie qui arrive avec une rose de bois et un petit paquet. Il prend la boîte et me la tend en l'ouvrant.

-Elle est magnifique.

C'est une bague avec trois anneaux d'or différent tressés, reliés entre eux par un ovale d'or blanc où des diamants scintillent. Il prend la bague et me la place autour du doigt. Il se redresse et m'embrasse passionnément, avec tendresse et amour. Les gens s'approchent pour les félicitations d'usage, il lève la main. Il se penche vers Nessie, prend la rose de bois et l'ouvre. Dedans une petite bague d'argent se présente, il met un genou au sol devant ma fille et...

-Nessie par cet anneau je fais de toi ma fille, elle lui saute au cou et l'embrasse.

Il se tourne vers Sam qui le regarde avec les larmes aux yeux. Edward ouvre le paquet. Il y a une gourmette. Edward regarde Sam qui pleure en lui tendant son bras.

-Sam, mon bonhomme, par ce présent je fais de toi mon fils, Sam lui saute dans les bras.

C'est tellement émouvant que je pleure à mon tour et à entendre ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, je ne suis pas la seule. Edward se relève.

-Papa, Maman, mes frères et sœurs, mes amis, je vous présente ma famille.

Tout le monde applaudit et ils viennent nous féliciter. Même Charlie qui était en retrait vient nous embrasser, il glisse quelques paroles à Edward qui lui fait un signe de tête.

Je regarde ma bague elle est magnifique. Elle est jolie sans pour autant être dans l'extravagance. C'est ma bague. Ma bague de fiançailles. Oh mon Dieu je suis fiancée à l'amour de ma vie.

Puis Jasper prend la guitare, Edward se met au piano. Nous venons autour d'eux. Edward me fait une place sur le banc.

Puis il commence par me faire ma musique, celle qui m'a composé. Je la sens au fond de mes tripes. Kate lui réplique.

-Oh mais je la connais, il a passé des jours à la composer. Je lui aurais fait manger sa guitare.

Edward me regarde, je lui sourit.

Jasper entame « New Year's Day » de U2. Les gars s'éclatent sur ce tube. Je prends ma guitare et les accompagne. Les filles font le refrain en chœur. Edward tape le tempo sur le piano. Emmett et Jasper se partagent les paroles. C'est extra.

Emmett entame « Satisfaction » d'Ottis Redding, Charlie et Carlisle rentrent dans le jeu. J'avoue que de voir mon père comme cela, me fait peur. Mais bon, je lui pardonne. Il a eu des émotions aujourd'hui.

Un bon moment de l'après midi est passé lorsque nous avons fait le tour des demandes. Les enfants veulent aller jouer dehors. Les garçons organisent les équipes pour une bataille de boules de neige.

Chacun son camp, moi-même, je meurs d'envie d'y aller, mais la fatigue se fait sentir. Je m'installe devant la fenêtre et compte les points.

-Il n'y a qu'à ouvrir l'œil Bella, me dit Tyler.

Je lui tire la langue. J'aime bien ces gosses.

Esmée se positionne à mes côtés avec un thé chaud. Je ne refuse pas.

Nous voyons Emmett rouler Jasper dans la neige. Il est tout blanc. Alice elle a trouvé la planque, derrière l'ours. Elle lui prépare les munitions. Les enfants sont divisés. Sam est avec Emmett, alors que Nessie suit Edward. Il en prend soin. Il a tout du papa idéal. Cet homme me plaît, il la protège des tirs de la team. Rosalie est avec eux. Elle défend son camp coute que coute. Promet même un régime sec à Emmett. Ce dernier chouine. Je rigole avec Esmée. Sue tient compagnie à Leah, elles parlent des sensations de la grossesse. Je vois Sue poser sa main sur le ventre de Leah.

-Allez-y Esmée. Je sais que vous voulez me parler. Pas besoin d'attendre un conseil de famille trafiqué, je la regarde et lui souris.

-Bella, nous nous inquiétons par rapport à ce James.

-Esmée, quelle est ma sentence ?

-Bella ne le prend pas comme cela, tu es notre fille, et plutôt deux fois qu'une maintenant. Il est normal qu'une famille se protège. Tu as de bons principes, mais pourquoi ne les appliques-tu pas lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

-Je ne sais pas, Esmée. Il a toujours fallu que je prenne soin des autres. Que je réfléchisse pour eux. Alors je pense que je n'entre pas dans mes décisions, puisque c'est moi qui les applique.

-Je comprends, mais j'aimerai que tu nous fasses confiance Bella. Baisse ta garde pour ta famille.

-Je m'y emploie, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de me laisser guider. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai compté que sur moi-même, alors maintenant vous me demandez de compter sur vous. Je n'arrive pas à tout lâcher.

-Bella, nous ne te demandons pas de nous laisser guider ta vie, loin de moi cette idée. À ton âge, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire face aussi bien que toi à tout cela. Ce que nous te demandons c'est de le faire avec nous et non sans nous.

-Je sais que vous êtes là, vous répondez toujours présents pour moi où les enfants.

-Cela me fait plaisir Bella.

-Esmée, ce que je vais vous dire est peut-être méchant, injuste, mais, j'aurai aimé vous avoir pour mère. Je pense que ma vie ne serait pas ainsi.

-Et tu n'aurais pas les jumeaux, ni Edward et encore moins la vie que tu vis actuellement. Bella ta vie est comme cela et c'est parce que tu as vécu tout ça que tu en es arrivée là. Ta vie t'a forgé, elle a dégrossi le bloc de pierre pour te faire apparaître. Ne renie rien. Et de plus je veux bien être ta seconde maman, si tu veux de moi dans ce rôle. Tout comme je le fais pour Rosalie ou encore pour Jazz.

-Merci Esmée, cela me touche beaucoup. Alors revenons à nous, la sentence.

-Bien, je pense qu'une garde rapprochée ne te fera pas de mal.

-Moi je suis à leur place, j'en veux à quelqu'un. Si je vois qu'elle est protégée, soit j'attends une inattention, soit je m'en prends à ses proches.

Je baisse ma tête et retire les traîtresses qui s'annoncent.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à cela.

-On peut faire le coup de la biquette, me dit Mike.

-Quel coup de la biquette, s'il te plaît ?

-L'appât, le gain surveillé sans qu'ils ne le voient. Comme dans les films quoi ?

-Oh cette biquette, d'accord mais il faudrait que cela soit parfait.

-Et ça le sera, me dit Jack derrière moi.

-OK organise-moi cela Ranger, en attendant je veux bien être mise sous surveillance rapprochée.

-Merci ma belle.

-Oh mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dis tu pourras me laisser seule avec eux après arrestation.

-Oh non Miss Swan, je ne conduis pas les cadavres.

-T'es même pas drôle, et je lui tape dans la main.

Les autres rentrent, ils sont transis de froid. Je m'occupe des jumeaux pendant qu'Esmée et Sue préparent les chocolats chauds.

Nous redescendons pour que les jumeaux boivent leur chocolat. Il y a un regroupement autour de la table à manger. Les garçons sont tous là. Jack et papa prennent les rennes. Je m'approche, Edward m'enlace.

-Même si ce n'est pas la solution que j'aurai aimé, elle est risquée mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Cela s'appelle un compromis.

-Je m'en souviendrais.

-J'y compte bien. Je t'aime.

Je m'approche de la table, je tapote dessus.

-Je vous préviens, je vous laisse déblatérer entre hormones masculines, mais je suis le chef de meute. Je me suis bien faite comprendre. Je veux tout savoir et je prendrais le dernier choix. Alors sauvez ma misérable vie, au boulot et merci à vous.

Edward secoue la tête et sourit. Esmée et Sue qui m'ont entendu, rigolent dans leur coins.

Je rejoins Sue qui me parle de mon programme de la semaine prochaine. Et oui je reprends jeudi. En même temps que les enfants. Nous parlons boutique lorsque Krysten arrive, elle a un pull et un pantalon à Alice. Je la regarde.

-Eh bien oui, Rob ne m'avait pas dit dans quelle famille je mettais les pieds. Je suis heureuse Bella, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une journée comme celle-là. De plus il semblerait que Rob s'est fait des copains. Alors que demander de plus.

Alice arrive en sautant.

-Bella, il faut qu'on se fasse une journée shopping avec Krysten, elle adore cela.

-Super je lui donne ma place, merci Krysten.

-Non Bella il fait que tu viennes avec nous.

-On verra.

-Merci, je programme cela.

-Alice, il faut voir cela avec le staff, lui dis je en pointant le salon.

Alice saute jusque là bas.

Krysten me tend un paquet, je l'ouvre.

-Oh mon Dieu, Krysten mes livres !

Elle sourit.

-Et le plus beau c'est que tu fais un tabac à la grosse pomme. Tout le monde parle de toi et te veux.

-Hors de question.

-Je sais, et c'est pour cela que tu perses les plafonds. Le mystère de ton nom ou encore l'image de ton visage les rend fou. Tiens voici le chèque de ton second livre. Les autres viendront sous huitaine.

Je décachette l'enveloppe.

-Oh bordel de merde de sa sainteté de la puta...

Tout le monde s'arrête et me regarde.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle connaissait aussi ce langage ? nous lance Emmett.

-Pardon, je baisse les yeux. Je suis rouge tomate. Je vais dans la chambre d'Edward ranger mon trésor.

Une partie des invités s'éclipse, Il ne reste que les cullen, Jack, Charlie et nous.

Les garçons sont toujours dans leur objectif « protégeons Bella ».

Nous installons la table avec les restes de ce midi, mais il y a encore assez de nourriture pour un pays en voix de développement.

Pendant que nous mettons la table, Sam et Nessie discutent entre eux. Leur conversation est rarement calme. Où c'est une bêtise en préparation ou c'est important. Je les regarde de loin. Je suis appuyée sur le chambranle de porte. Puis d'un coup Sam dit :

-Non jack il est à moi.

J'attends un peu. Nessie reprend.

-Maman dit que le couple c'est mieux.

Oh elle m'a appelé maman, je fais quoi. Je prends se nom où est ce que je continue Mamoun et Anthony, il m'appellera maman et eux Mamoun. Marque de différence. Donc pas sur la même égalité. Oh j'ai pas pensé à cela. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Oh merde et s'ils m'appellent maman, ils oublieront Renée, je ne veux pas qu'ils effacent Renée et Phil. Ce ne serait pas juste. Les traîtresses coulent sur mon visage. Je ne m'en occupe pas, je continue mon auto-communication.

-Bella ! Bella, réponds-moi.

-Oui. Oh mon aimé, désolé j'étais en pleine conversation avec moi-même.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Oh cela, rien d'important, les hormones tu sais !

-Bella !

-Je t'en parlerais à un autre moment, je te le promets.

-Je retiens.

-Tu me voulais ?

-Oui toute nue sur mon lit, non plus sérieusement, les enfants t'appellent depuis plus de cinq minutes, mais tu ne leurs réponds pas.

-Oh j'y vais.

Il m'enlace nous sommes en mode câlin un cours instant.

-Maman, je peux demander ce que je veux à la famille ?

-Du moment que cela reste dans une certaine limite.

-Est-ce que le fait de vouloir être aimé est dans cette limite ?

-Oh je pense que oui.

-C'est bon Nessie, Maman elle a dit oui.

Je regarde Edward qui hausse les sourcils, je le fixe.

-Edward, il m'appelle Maman.

-J'ai remarqué.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-OK mais tu fais tout à sa place alors pour eux c'est normal.

-Oui mais...

-Bella, demain après le travail nous en parlerons ensemble, cela te convient.

-Merci mon aimé.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

Après le repas gargantuesque des restes de ce midi. Chacun rentre chez lui.

Edward m'aide pour les sacs et les enfants, et après avoir salué tout le monde nous rentrons chez nous.

Enfin chez nous, tous ensemble.


	34. Chapter 34

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 34 : Bree**

Jeudi matin, je me réveille. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans mon lit.

Cela fait trois jours que je suis suivie comme la reine d'Angleterre. J'avoue que cela est pesant, même si mon escorte essaye de ne pas être sur le qui vive.

Lundi, avec les jumeaux et Jasper, nous sommes allés au service pédiatrique pour une séance musique et histoire avec l'association du docteur Patch. Le soir nous avons eu notre conversation sur l'emploi de Mamoun ou Maman. Les enfants m'ont assuré ne jamais oublier Renée et Phil. Mais tous les copains ont une maman et un papa, et eux ils ont une Mamoun et un Papou. Je leur dis que si c'est par rapport au bébé, il pourra nous appelé Mamoun et Papou, comme eux. Ils vont en reparler entre eux. C'était notre premier conseil de famille made in Cullen. Ça marche.

Mardi, j'ai fais le plein de courses avec Esmée et Angela. Les enfants étaient au centre.

Mercredi, j'ai passé la journée au centre. C'était sympa. J'ai renoué avec la team boy et nous avons travailler sur leurs campement pour août.

Ensuite j'ai réquisitionné la salle d'arts. Il y avait un tour de potier. J'aime toucher la glaise, douce, chaude, humide entre mes doigts. Les ados se sont agglutinés petit à petit autour de moi. Après avoir travailler mon premier bloc, pour lui donner une forme d'une vasque. Une ado me demande si je pouvais lui apprendre. Je lui ai cédé ma place. J'ai tout d'abord essayé de la guider par la parole, mais n'obtenant pas de résultat satisfaisant, pour elle comme pour moi. Je me suis installée juste derrière elle. Je lui ai pris les mains dans les miennes et tout en lui parlant de la texture, de la forme qu'elle voulait obtenir, nous avons façonné un petit pot. Ensuite, un garçon est venu, puis j'ai carrément gérer un groupe au complet. Je me suis surprise, il n'y avait pas de débordement. En regardant par la sortie, j'ai vu mon Edward avec ses grands yeux verts. Il me regardait tout en souriant. Une fois mon atelier avec une nouvelle jeune fille, où j'avais les mains entrelacées dans les siennes pour modeler un pot. Edward est venu s'installer sur le tabouret devant le mien. Il m'a tendu ses mains. J'entrelace mes doigts au siens et je commence à lui expliquer comme pour les jeunes, la texture, l'histoire de la poterie, la façon de poser ses doigts, comment faire rouler la glaise… Il se laisse guider et lorsque son pot est fini. Il se retourne, me regarde et passe son doigt sur mon nez. Il dépose un peu de glaise. Je le sens, le regarde, il sourit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'avais juste envie de te toucher, me murmure-t-il.

-Pour cette fois je te pardonne.

-As-tu conscience de ce que tu viens de faire mon amour ?

-Je viens de te pardonner est-ce mal ou inconscient ? Non tu as raison, je ne te pardonne pas et tu devras subir ma colère.

-Je ne te parlais pas de cela, Bella, me dit-il en souriant.

-Oups.

-Tu as réussi à non seulement avoir une communication mais aussi à toucher Bree.

-Bree ?

-La dernière jeune fille que tu as prises avant moi.

-Et bien, elle est très douce et gentille.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu communiquer ni approcher quelqu'un avant toi.

Je regarde la jeune fille, elle est face à sa création. Elle semble dans un autre monde.

-Quelle est son histoire ?

-Pas ici, et pas sans son accord.

-Bien, je suis heureuse si j'ai pu l'aider.

Au moment de partir, Bree se place devant moi. Elle me regarde, puis elle se fixe un instant sur les enfants et remonte son regard vers Edward. Il lui sourit gentiment. Elle s'approche de moi et m'enlace deux secondes pour partir en courant. Edward est cloué. Il me dit qu'il pense que c'est un oui.

Mercredi soir, une fois les enfants couchés et nous installes dans le canapé. Edward me regarde et me raconte l'histoire de Bree. C'est une histoire horrible, avec une mère et un beau-père tout aussi moche l'un comme l'autre vendant le corps de cette gamine pour obtenir de quoi acheter leurs drogues. Ce sont les services sociaux qui l'ont ramassée et ils l'on amenée ici. Cela fait deux mois qu'elle est là, mais elle n'avait encore montré aucune communication qu'elle quelle soit. Je suis touchée par le courage de cette gamine, elle ne me connaissait pas, et moi, sans prendre aucune précaution je la touche. Edward me demande de parrainer cette ado. Je lui réponds sans hésiter que je suis OK. Je me sens redevable et responsable de cette ado. Comment refuser de la voir évoluer, progresser, mais je lui dis que la maison est à nous. Elle n'y a pas sa place pour le moment. Je viendrais le soir lors que je récupérerais les jumeaux au centre. Edward m'embrasse, et me fait l'amour. Encore une visite au Paradis. Puis nous allons nous coucher.

Donc ce matin de reprise, je me sens serrer dans mon lit. Je me tourne, la famille est au complet. Edward a apporté un plateau et nous déjeunons tous ensemble dans le lit. C'est une expérience que je ne connaissais pas.

-Carlisle le faisait pour nous certain dimanche, je me suis dit que cela pouvait être une bonne façon de commencer cette journée, me lance Edward, en baissant les yeux.

Je le regarde et passe ma main sur sa joue, je regarde les enfants, ils sont heureux.

-Regarde leur réaction, ils sont super heureux. Je crois que tu fais un super Papou. Mais tu t'occuperas de changer les draps. Les miettes ça grattent.

-Marché conclu.

(…)

-Allez on embrasse Papou et on monte à bord de Choupette.

Les enfants sautent sur Edward, qui leur donne leur goûter. Puis ils montent dans la coccinelle. Edward me prend dans ses bras, il m'enlace en me souhaitant une bonne journée.

-Ce midi, je t'apporte le repas, lui dis-je.

-Alors à ce midi, Bella fais attention à toi. Si tu préfères c'est moi qui viens.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi monter dans ma voiture sous les yeux de Sue pour arriver ici sous les tiens soit dangereux.

-Laisse-moi t'envoyer quelqu'un, s'il te plaît.

-Bien tu gagnes, mais c'est parce que je t'aime

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Bonne matinée mon amour.

Je dépose les loups à l'école, Rose les prend en charge. Je la salue et part pour le Book's.

Je suis heureuse d'aller travailler, cela m'a manqué. J'ouvre la porte du Book's. Ce carillon m'a manqué, l'odeur des livres m'a manqué, le maniement des livres m'a manqué, l'ordinateur, la réserve, Sue m'ont manqué. J'aime mon travail. Je vais saluer Sue qui m'accueille à bras ouverts.

Nous commençons par le rangement des livres, puis par les nouveautés. Une fois le carton fini, Sue m'en tend un autre. Elle me regarde et sourit.

-Dépêche-toi de l'ouvrir, je voudrais voire ta tête.

Je la regarde, met le carton devant moi, ouvre le scotch, lève un pan de carton, enlève le carton de protection et...

-Oh Sue, C'est mon premier livre. C'est merveilleux.

-Eh oui ma belle, j'ai pensé que je pourrais aménager tes horaires afin de te laisser du temps pour écrire tes livres.

-Merci Sue mais je préfère garder mes horaires tels qu'ils sont. Je pourrais venir avec mon portable pour écrire ici. J'aime bien cet endroit.

-Alors faisons comme cela Bella.

La matinée se passe et Sue revient me voir un peu avant la fermeture.

-Bella, connais tu la personne sur le trottoir en face.

Je relève le regard, il y a une personne avec une capuche sous la pluie. Elle est trempée, et fixe la boutique. Je m'approche de la vitrine pour la regarder. J'ouvre la porte.

-Bree, est-ce que c'est toi sous cette capuche ? criai-je.

Bree relève la tête, elle me fait un petit signe de main.

Je sors de la boutique et traverse la rue. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle est plus que trempée, c'est une éponge gorgée d'eau.

-Bonjour Bree, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce que tu fais sous la pluie à regarder le Book's ?

Elle me regarde et se vient se blottir dans mes bras. Je la serre et la dirige dans la boutique.

-Oh mon Dieu, cette jeune fille est trempée, Bella il faut qu'elle se change ou elle va attraper froid.

Bree regarde Sue.

-Bree, je te présente Sue Books, ma patronne et ma belle-mère.

À ce nominatif, elle relève la tête. Elle l'a fixe. Et Sue lui fait un sourire.

-Bella emmène la dans mon logement, qu'elle prenne une douche.

-Oui, merci Sue et je dois avoir des vêtements dans ma voiture. Bree, je te conduis à la salle de bains et je déposerais les affaires devant la porte.

Bree ne dit rien, elle se laisse conduire. Je lui montre la salle de bains. Elle entre dedans, je lui sors deux serviettes et lui dis que je reviens avec les affaires. Elle commence a se déshabiller, je sors et ferme la porte.

Arrivée au magasin, Sue est revenue avec les affaires de ma voiture. Je prends le temps d'appeler Edward pour lui dire que Bree est avec moi et que je la ramène pour le déjeuner.

Je remonte chez Sue et dépose les vêtements devant la porte. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre.

-Bree ! Bree est ce que tout va bien… Bree, c'est Bella répond moi… Bree je vais rentrer.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bains, elle est étendue sur le sol.

-Bree, ne bouge pas j'appelle les pompiers

-Non Bella s'il te plaît.

-D'accord mais laisse-moi appeler un docteur je resterais avec toi. Pendant que je lui parle, je la couvre d'une serviette et je la prends sur moi.

-Bella, je...

-Chut trésor, laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plaît.

J'attrape mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jeans (cela fait parti des ordres du Staff), et je compose le numéro de Carlisle.

-Carlisle Cullen.

-Carlisle c'est Bella, j'ai une urgence pour vous chez Book's. Venez vite, s'il vous plaît.

Dix minutes plus tard Carlisle arrive avec sa trousse.

-Bella ?

-Dans la salle de bains.

Carlisle me rejoint, je le regarde. Il pose son regard sur Bree et rien qu'en croisant son regard, il comprend.

-Bella, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez. Bree, je te présente le père d'Edward, Carlisle Cullen. J'ai confiance en cet homme. Il s'occupe de mes enfants.

Bree le détail et hoche la tête. Carlisle se penche sur elle. Il lui parle, il lui explique tous les gestes qu'il va faire. Et il lui dit que si jamais un geste la dérange, elle doit lui dire et il s'arrêtera. Il lui demande de se relever. Elle obéit, en laissant tomber la serviette. Je la ramasse et la couvre avec. Elle me regarde. Carlisle lui de mande de venir dans le salon. Je la conduis en lui tenant la main. Carlisle lui demande de se vêtir de ses sous-vêtements. Elle me regarde et s'habille. Il lui demande de s'asseoir, elle obéit.

-Bien, Bella va rester ici avec nous. Elle va te tenir la main. N'hésite pas à lui dire si quelque chose ne va pas.

Je regarde Bree, puis descends mon regard sur son corps. Elle a des cicatrices, des marques, oh mon Dieu, ce qu'elle a dû souffrir. Qui peut infliger autant de souffrance à un être humain.

Bree se met debout, Carlisle l'ausculte. Il ne dit rien, ne fait aucune remarque. Moi je boue de l'intérieur. Il pose quelques questions, elle répond par monosyllabe. Elle le regarde en face.

Il me dit qu'elle s'est cognée la tête, mais tout va pour le mieux.

-Si tu as mal, tu prendras ces pilules. Et si ta vue se trouble ou que tu te sens nauséeuse, préviens ton entourage pour qu'il t'emmène à l'hôpital. Bien j'ai fini jeune fille. Tu peux t'habiller.

Carlisle se retourne et range son matériel. Bree se dresse devant lui. Carlisle se retourne. Elle se met à genou devant lui, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Il l'a regarde. Elle tend sa main vers sa braguette. Et il l'a stoppe dans son élan.

-Jeune fille, aucun paiement n'est nécessaire et sûrement pas de ce genre, lui dit-il tout bas.

Il la relève avec sa main, s'approche d'elle et lui embrasse la tête.

-La seule chose qui me ferait plaisir est que tu te sentes mieux, il lui pose sa carte sur la table et sans se retourner, il part. Au moment de passer la porte. Il lui dit. Utilise le numéro si tu as besoin d'un médecin.

Il quitte la pièce. Je regarde Bree, elle est en pleure. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce que je viens de voir m'a complètement refroidi. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle s'effondre de larmes. J'attends qu'elle se calme en lui caressant la tête.

Vingt minutes plus tard. Je la redresse.

-Allez Bree, assez pleuré. Tu t'habilles et tu viens avec moi.

Je croise mes bras. Elle me regarde et s'exécute. Nous descendons à la boutique, Sue me dit de prendre mon temps. Je l'embrasse et je fais monter Bree dans ma coccinelle. Direction le poste de police.

Elle me regarde et tremble de peur. Oh merde je n'ai pas pensé à cela. Je la regarde et pose ma main sur sa cuisse.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, fais-moi confiance.

Je descends de la coccinelle et appelle Charlie.

-Charly Swan.

-Papa, c'est Bella.

-...

-Mais non tout va bien. Dis tu peux m'ouvrir le garage ?

-...

-Je suis devant, je t'expliquerai. Oh dis à Seth de se préparé, s'il te plaît.

Un instant après, Charlie nous ouvre le garage. Je tiens Bree par la main. Je lui prête mes affaires, mes gants, ma poire.

Je lui dis de se changer.

Puis à son retour, je lui fais taper dans le sac. Je la dirige, l'aide à se placer. Lui explique comment taper plus fort. Elle se débrouille bien. Je vois qu'elle a de la rage en elle. Elle commence à extériorisé son mal être. Je l'arrête. Seth arrive.

-Bella, je pensais qu'au vue de ton état tu ne viendrais pas te battre.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, Seth.

Je me penche près de Bree.

-Seth est mon sac personnel, je te le prête, il est mon ami.

Elle me dévisage, elle le regarde. Je lui fais un signe de tête.

-OK Seth, je te présente Bree, elle a trois minutes de boxe dans sa vie, alors en place.

Seth me regarde et me fait les gros yeux.

-Bella, tu détourne encore la force publique pour ton profit.

-Tais-toi, je te ferais des lasagnes, marché conclu.

-En piste, jeune Bree.

Bree est face à Seth. Il est plus grand, plus vieux, plus fort. Mais elle a une force de caractère incroyable, elle se met face à lui et se positionne.

-Bien aujourd'hui Seth, tu encaisses. La prochaine fois on verra.

-Bella je ne suis… Oucht.

Elle vient de lui mettre un gauche.

-Non mais… Oucht.

Un deuxième.

Il la regarde se met en place, il se protège, elle avance et tape. Je la guide, la conseille. Elle se prend au jeu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Seth est appelé en renfort. Il enlève ses gants et saute du ring.

-À la prochaine les filles. Oh Bella, double rations de lasagnes pour demain.

-Fais attention à toi mon sac personnel, j'aurai encore besoin de toi.

Je dis à Bree de se doucher et de se changer. Je l'attends dans le garage. Un quart d'heure plus tard nous sommes devant le centre.

Elle descend de la voiture. Elle me regarde.

-Bree, tu ne peux pas rester sous la pluie pendant toute la journée. Je te propose un marché, dans la journée, tu viens au centre. Le soir je passe un moment avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ici ?

-Viens suis moi j'ai une idée.

Je la traîne jusqu'au quartier d'Angela. Je frappe.

-Entrez… Oh Bella.

-Bonjour Angie.

Je rentre dans son bureau suivi de Bree. Angie me dévisage.

-Dis donc tu cherchais bien quelqu'un pour le truc photo ?

-Oui, et personne ne s'est inscrit.

-Tu veux bien faire passer les testes à Bree, pendant que je vais manger avec Edward.

-Aucun souci.

-Merci mon ange, je la serre dans mes bras. Je salue Bree et au moment de partir, j'entends Angela dire que l'on se connait depuis que l'on est en CP.

Je fonce vers le bureau d'Edward. Je toque à la porte.

-Entrez.

J'ouvre doucement la porte.

-Bonjour mon amour, me dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

-Bonjour mon aimé, je saute littéralement dans ses bras et je fonds en larmes.

-Bella dis-moi.

-Edward, elle est tellement marquée. Ils l'ont bousillés cette môme. Je les tuerais.

Il ne dit rien et caresse ma tête.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

-Ah non Mr Cullen, je vous préviens, je ne la lâcherais pas.

-OK calme-toi. Je réfléchissais, à voix haute.

-Et bien pour une fois, je réfléchis plus. Elle est à moi.

-Bien Madame.

Je m'installe sur le coin salon et je sors le déjeuner. Nous mangeons dans le calme.

-Bella ch'est chuper bon.

-Edward ce sont les restes d'hier soir.

-Et bien ch'est bon mais ch'est chaud.

Je rigole, il est adorable, mon homme.

Après le repas, je lui fais un compte rendu de ma matinée, de la réaction de Bree face à son père, de ma première idée de boxe contre Seth et de ma seconde idée de la faire travailler avec Angie.

Edward me regarde, je vois qu'il est fier de moi. Cela me remplit le cœur. Cela me booste.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme parrainage.

J'embrasse Edward, et je lui dis qu'il faut que je travaille un minimum. Il me dit que ce soir le Staff vient à la maison pour m'annoncer le plan.

Je l'embrasse encore une fois, je lui dis que je l'aime, et lui demande qu'il garde un œil sur ses oies pour cet après midi.

Il me tire la langue.

-Ta langue ne devrait sortir de ta bouche que pour me lécher le corps, et comme je suis loin de toi. Tu ferais mieux de la remettre au chaud.

Je vais pour ouvrir la porte et je ne sais comment je me débrouille mais je me tape la tête dans la porte. Edward se lève aussitôt et accours vers moi.

-Et bien dis donc, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette partie de toi.

-Et moi qui pensais être guérie, je suis rouge tomate.

-Bonne après midi mon amour.

-Bonne après midi mon aimé.

Je sors du bureau, Jane est là qui me dévisage. Alors celle-là je vais me la faire un de ces quatre.

-Bella, j'aurai aimé vous annoncez auprès d'Edward. Il n'aime pas que n'importe qui entre dans son bureau, elle me regarde avec un air hautain et sur d'elle, cette gourde.

Je la regarde et lui fais signe qu'elle a un truc au coin de la bouche. Elle s'essuie automatiquement.

Je la fixe et tout en lui ouvrant la porte afin qu'elle entre dans le bureau et je lui chuchote :

-Si vous avez des problèmes de pertes de fluide oral pendant la sieste, mon futur beau-père est un très bon médecin.

Je me retourne vers Edward.

-Oh Edward, nous avons rendez-vous samedi soir pour le mariage, ne l'oublie pas, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil je tourne les talons et pars rejoindre Angie avec un sourire énorme. Elle m'énerve cette morue.

Angela est contente des premiers clichés de Bree. Je demande à cette dernière si le projet lui plaît.

-Tant que je ne parle pas.

-OK alors travailler bien les filles, oh Bree à ce soir. Je fini vers 18h30.

Et me voilà de retour au Book's. Il est 15h30.

Ma séance lecture est là. Ce sont des enfants de maternelle. J'en suis ravie. Je me présente, me téléporte dans mon univers et après avoir les personnages principaux et les actions à mener, mon histoire prend forme. Les enfants réagissent à mon histoire, ils interviennent, encourage le héros, hue la méchante et font de beurk pour le baiser final. La conversation porte sur le respect en général. Ils ont bien appris leur leçon. Ils sont rigolos.

-Moi j'ai demandé à papa d'éteindre la lumière de la voiture lorsqu'on attend maman, il faut faire attention, le courant ça coûte cher.

Je rigole, c'est extra.

La séance est finie, je range mon matériel. Je vois Sue devant mon ordi, je m'approche. Elle tourne l'écran et je m'aperçois qu'elle a pris en note cette histoire avec les réactions et les paroles d'enfants. Je l'embrasse et lui demande combien je lui dois pour tout cela.

-La main de ton père devrait me suffire.

Je m'étouffe, et la serre dans mes bras.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Sue.

18h30. Je dis bonne soirée à Sue et je me dirige vers ma voiture. Bree est assise sur l'avant de ma voiture.

-Tu devrais poser tes fesses ailleurs que sur ma superbe voiture, elle n'aimera pas avoir l'incrustation de ton postérieur dans sa carrosserie.

Bree se redresse, elle me regarde.

-Ce n'est pas une incrustation quelconque, c'est celle de mon derrière. Nombre de personnes embrasseraient ta voiture s'ils savaient que je me suis posée dessus.

Je la regarde et rigole.

-Allez monte.

Je me dis que cette gamine a du répondant, elle me plaît. C'est la première phrase complète qui sort de sa bouche, je m'en rappellerais.

Sur le chemin, le silence règne dans la voiture. Elle regarde l'appareil photo qu'elle a autour du cou.

Je mets la musique et commence à chanter. Elle me regarde mais ne dit rien.

Je me gare devant le bureau d'Edward. Je vais à la rencontre de la team qui joue dehors avec les enfants au base-ball.

-Bonsoir les gars.

-Salut Bella, tu nous as ramené une nouvelle partenaire ?

Je sens Bree se tendre face à la remarque. Je ne dis rien.

-Attention Bella !

À ce moment, je vois une balle m'arriver droit dessus. Puis je vois Bree qui attrape cette et la relance au joueur suivant.

Je la regarde.

-Waouh Bree, tu es douée. Merci pour mon sauvetage.

-Étant enfant, je jouais au base-ball dans mon école, je n'étais pas mauvaise, elle baisse le regard et part en direction du centre. Cette petite à des talents cachés.

-Bella ! il me la faut dans mon équipe, me dit Eric.

-Une prochaine fois, pour le moment tu devras apprendre à les battre sans elle.

Je rejoins le centre après avoir embrassé mes enfants. Angela me saute dessus.

-Viens dans mon bureau, maintenant Bella.

Je remarque que Jane n'est pas à son poste.

-La gardienne n'est pas là ?

-Bella maintenant.

-Oui j'arrive.

Elle ouvre la porte de son bureau et me tire à l'intérieur, elle referme la porte aussitôt.

-Bella, tout à l'heure. Lorsque tu es partie, Edward s'est disputé avec Jane. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ton prénom et quelques noms d'oiseaux ont été cité. Bella, à la fin de son service, le copain de Jane est venu la chercher. Son copain c'est James.

-Et merde pourquoi les sacs à merde se regroupent ils toujours ?

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup, c'est Edward.

-Pour information ils sont frères et sœurs et non en couple. Bella le staff nous attend en salle de réunion.

Edward est froid avec moi, son regard est dur.

Je ne dis rien. Il me tient la porte ouverte et je vois tout le monde devant moi.

-Waouh, Bonsoir à tous.

-Bonsoir Bella.

Monsieur le silence est de rigueur. Personne n'ose commencer.

-Bon allez, dites-moi tout. J'ai deux enfants à m'occuper ce soir, un dîner à faire et encore d'autres choses sur ma liste.

-Bella, je vais avoir besoin que tu aies une confiance aveugle en nous, me dit Jack.

-Aveugle jusqu'à quel point ?

-Totalement.

-Pas question, je devais être au courant de tout et prendre la décision finale.

-Bella, ton petit numéro ce midi avec Jane, ne facilite pas notre entreprise.

-J'y peux rien, elle m'énerve. Elle a toujours des réflexions vexantes.

-Bella, je voudrais que tu la laisses faire.

-De quoi sommes-nous en train de parler là ?

-Les gars, je vous l'avais dit. Il faut trouver une autre solution. La personne qui va lui dire cela va mourir sur l'instant, lance Edward.

-Charlie à toi.

-Papa, tu es dans le coup aussi ?

-Bonjour Bee.

Il se frotte les cheveux, enfin le peu qu'il lui reste. Je vois Seth aussi derrière lui. Je fais un tour de table, ils baissent la tête, seuls Edward et Jack me regardent. Enfin Edward parce que Jack fixe un point sur le mur.

-OK on se calme, qui veut bien m'expliquer de quoi est constitué le super plan dans lequel une morue a le droit de me rabaisser plus bas que terre pendant qu'elle bave sur mon futur époux.

-Bella on a besoin d'elle pour faire passer le message afin qu'ils sachent où tu te trouves.

-Et en quoi le fait que je la remette à sa place, l'empêche de passer le message.

-Bon Isabella, tu t'assois et tu écoutes notre plan, se lance Charlie.

-Voilà. Edward et toi allez avoir un rendez-vous à Port Angeles, pour un dîner. Seulement Edward ne viendra pas, vu qu'il va se laisser… approcher par… Jane.

-Ce que l'on souhaite est que Jane réserve le rendez-vous. Et après Edward viendra se plaindre auprès d'elle. Et comme tu disais, sa bave va nous servir à quelque chose. Il y a un micro de poser sur le téléphone et lorsqu'elle préviendra James nous serons au courant. Toi tu passeras un temps à attendre puis tu repartiras par la ruelle, c'est là que nous serons.

-Vous voulez dire que je dois laisser Edward fricoter avec cette fille pour le bien de la mission.

-Bella, je te pro...

-Oh non n'essaye même pas. Si j'ai tout compris je vais me battre dans une ruelle pendant que toi tu vas lui rouler des pelles avec mon consentement. Mais vous n'êtes pas bien. D'accord pour le restaurant, la ruelle et ce qui va avec. Mais pourquoi, il ne peut pas se réfugier près de nos enfants. Et d'ailleurs qui les protègera nos enfants. Et qui protègera Edward. S'ils s'en prennent à lui.

-Jane le protègera.

-Je trouve que ton humour mérite une bonne correction Emmett Cullen, ne cherche pas une femme enceinte qui doit laisser son homme dans les bras d'une morue écervelée.

-Nous avons besoin qu'il soit avec elle, comme cela elle le verra en face. Elle pourra juger qu'il est devant elle et non parti te rejoindre.

-Oh ! Alors que la fête commence. Et c'est pour quand la journée porte ouverte ?

-Bella.

-Oh non. Dans un premier temps votre plan n'empêche en rien que je la remette à sa place. C'est mon homme et cela accentuera le truc donc là-dessus, je défends mon territoire. En deuxième, demain soir sera le grand soir. Je commence à en avoir ma claque de toute cette histoire. Troisièmement, je veux une protection pour les enfants et pour Edward. Quatrièmement et celui-là est spécialement pour toi. Il y a interdiction de faire sortir ce qu'il y a dans ce pantalon. Si jamais, oh non Mr Cullen, je ne vais rien vous dire je préfère vous laisser imaginer ma sentence. Et dernièrement je veux un micro avec oreillette et je veux quelqu'un qui me parle et m'explique tout parce que j'ai une trouille d'Enfer.

Edward se jette sur moi et me serre de ses bras. Je pleure contre lui. Edward remercie tout le monde et donne rendez-vous à l'équipe demain au loft pour 18h30.

-Pourquoi au loft ?

-Parce que je t'appellerais du bureau pour me fâcher avec toi, mon amour.

-Et merde, j'espère que la réconciliation sera bonne au moins ?

-Alors cela tu peux en être sûre.


	35. Chapter 35

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 35 : Ruelle**

Vendredi matin. Le réveil sonne. Déjà qu'en temps normal, je ne l'aime pas mais là, c'est le pompon. Une superbe journée s'annonce sous la pluie dans cette bourgade de Forks. Edward se colle à moi.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour mon aimé, aujourd'hui est la journée où tu peux flirter avec une morue. Alors profites-en.

-Bella, je comprends que tu sois inquiète, mais tu es la seule à combler mon cœur.

-Edward, elle va essayer de t'embrasser, de te toucher, de te...

-Chut mon amour. Écoute, je te promets de la tenir le plus possible à distance. Pas de langue, pas de caresse, et mon pantalon restera hermétique à toutes ses avances.

-Edward, tu es un homme et c'est une femme magnifique alors...

-Elle n'est pas aussi jolie que cela. Bella, je te promets de répondre honnêtement à toutes tes questions sur ce moment.

-Pas besoin de question, je serais branché sur ton canal.

-Là je te retrouve, mon amour.

Il se met sur moi et m'embrasse, me caresse. Il se présente devant moi et me fait l'amour comme jamais. J'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois, il me donne tout, sentiments, amour, tendresse, chaleur, courage, espoir, détermination et jouissance.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Je t'aime Edward.

Nous déjeunons dans un silence de roi. Les enfants vont préparer leurs sacs. Ce soir ils dorment chez les Cullen avec les filles.

Les enfants montent en voiture après avoir embrassé Edward.

-À ce soir pour notre réconciliation, mon amour.

-J'ai hâte.

Rose m'embrasse discrètement pendant que je dépose les enfants. Elle me dit qu'elle a prévu une soirée jeux et qu'il faut que son neveu reste au chaud et en sécurité. Je la serre dans mes bras. J'embrasse mes enfants un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Et je glisse à Sam, qu'il a une lettre pour Esmée dans son cartable.

Je pars pour le Book's. Cette journée s'annonce mortelle, à inscrire dans le calendrier des journées pourries. Sue a pris sa journée. Elle a du mal à se remettre de ses émotions d'hier. La souffrance de Bree, l'a ramenée à son enfance. Je fais le lien entre elle et la boutique. Edward m'a envoyé Bree pour me seconder au magasin. Elle zone un peu dans les rayons. Elle s'arrête devant le rayon fiction. Je m'approche d'elle et lui donne le premier tome de la saga Twilight.

-Essaye tu verras bien si tu accroches, elle s'installe au salon musique, casque sur la tête. Elle entame le livre.

Moi je gère le rangement. Le téléphone sonne.

-Book's Book, Mlle Swan pour vous servir.

-...

-Allô, je ne vous entends pas.

-...

-Allo, il y a quelqu'un ?

Une respiration forte se fait entendre.

-Ok, vous respirez. Donc vous êtes en vie. C'est un bon début. Et maintenant si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez ?

-Isabella, bientôt tu seras à moi.

J'ai mon cœur qui se sert. Je sens que le blanc est de rigueur sur la totalité de mon corps. J'ai des picotements qui se font sentir. Je respire fort.

-J'entends que tu respires, c'est que tu es vivante. Bientôt très bientôt tu seras à moi.

Bella ressaisi-toi, ne le laisse pas gagner.

-OK, écoutez, je suis au travail alors si on remettait cette charmante conversation d'appartenance. Allez rappeler plus tard. Au revoir, je raccroche.

Je regarde autour de moi, la boutique est vide, seule Bree est là, avec son casque et dans le livre. Bien Bella, réfléchis. Edward, oui c'est cela.

Je compose le numéro du centre.

-Le centre, Jane pour vous servir.

-Jane, c'est Bella. J'aurais besoin de parler à Mr Cullen.

-Oh Bella, oui bien sur. Euh enfin non, il n'est pas disponible pour le moment, rappelle un peu plus tard. Au revoir. Et elle raccroche

-La morue.

J'attrape mon téléphone portable, je le sélectionne. Je tombe sur sa messagerie, et merde.

Je compose le numéro de Jack.

-Jacob Black

-Jack, c'est Bella. J'ai eu un appel à la boutique. Je crois que c'est James. Jack réponds-moi.

-AH AHA HAHAH, Je vous ai bien eu, vous êtes sur la messagerie, je suis parti chasser les ours. Alors vous savez quoi faire. BIIIIIIIIIIIp

-Et re merde.

Charlie est en mission, je l'ai vu passé. Seth doit être avec lui. Emmett, oui Emmett.

J'appelle le Cullen's.

-Vous êtes sur le répondeur du Cullen's laissez votre message, nous vous rappellerons.

Je raccroche.

J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance. Mon portable fait un bruit, plus de batterie. De mieux en mieux.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film. Je m'accroupis et je pose ma tête sur mes genoux. Je respire profondément. OK Bella, ce n'était juste un coup de fil. Il n'est pas là, alors calme, respire oui c'est cela. Tu es à la boutique et il ne se passera rien. Il y a Bree avec toi, tu n'es pas seule. Respire Bella.

Le carillon de la porte se fait entendre. Je relève la tête, allez Bella ce n'est qu'un client.

Je reprends mes esprits, je passe la main sur mon ventre, et je me redresse.

Edward est devant moi, je clignote des yeux et je me lance dans ses bras.

-Bella, tu vas bien. J'ai vu sur mon portable que tu avais appelé mais il n'y avait pas de message, et ton portable ne répond pas, alors...

-Mon aimé, j'ai paniqué après le coup de fil de James. Ça va mieux, tu es là.

-Bella, pour ce soir, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'une autre personne peut se faire passer pour toi.

-Et tu crois que je vais pouvoir accepter cela.

-Il fallait quand même te le proposer.

Il me serre dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse. Nous nous installons dans un salon et déjeunons. Il me dit que le staff est au Cullen. Dernier préparatif. Il m'informe que Jane a fait la réservation pour ce soir.

Il m'embrasse encore puis après avoir déposé le sandwich près de Bree qui est englouti par le livre, il me sourit et repart au centre.

L'après midi, j'ai mis mon téléphone à charger. J'ai une séance lecture. Je sors Bree de son livre.

-Oui Bella, tu as besoin de moi ?

-J'espère que tu supporte les enfants, il y a un groupe qui arrive d'ici cinq minutes.

-Des enfants, oh et un groupe complet. Oh c'est le massacre assuré.

-Tu as quel âge Bree ?

-Quinze ans.

-OK, donc ton enfance n'est pas si loin, rassemble tes souvenirs et ressens l'innocence de ce moment.

-Je ne connais pas l'innocence Bella, me dit-elle tout bas.

Je me rapproche d'elle, je lui relève la tête.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai mal formulé. Si je te dis, oublie tes peurs, tes aprioris, tes pensées et fais ce qu'il te plaît. Pour la première fois, je te laisse t'installer au milieu d'eux. La seule chose que tu auras à faire est d'enregistrer la séance sur l'ordi. C'est tout, et après tu te laisses guider. C'est comme pour une danse, il parait que tout est dans le cavalier.

Le carillon retenti. Une quinzaine d'enfants entrent et viennent s'installer sur les coussins. Je dis bonjour à l'accompagnatrice. Je me présente devant eux. Je fais un signe à Bree. Elle lance l'enregistrement et vient s'assoir entre les enfants.

-Bonjour à tous.

-Bonjour Bella.

Je commence par notre hymne de séance, « Over the rainbow » certains enfants chantent avec moi.

-Je vous présente Bree, mon amie. Elle participera avec vous aujourd'hui, si vous êtes d'accord ?

-Elle n'est pas un eu grande pour écouter des histoires ?

-Bien alors à partir de quel âge, les histoires sont interdites ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Sinon, je veux que tu me dises le numéro de la loi et je vais allez au pentagone pour faire rectifier tout cela.

-Tu ne peux pas Bella, tu n'es pas assez forte.

-Ne me sous estime pas, je suis très forte, mais mon ami.

Je montre mon doigt aux enfants. Et au bout d'un moment un garçon me lance, Jeff.

-Mais mon ami Jeff lui est plein de pouvoirs.

-Ah oui, et il ressemble à quoi ton Jeff ?

Je relève mon doigt.

-Grand.

-Costaud.

-Chien.

-Il aime la pâté.

-Il est tout rouge.

-Bien alors mon ami Jeff est un énorme chien rouge qui aime la pâté. Bree me regarde. Je lui souris. Alors Jeff et moi, nous voilà parti pour le pentagone car ils viennent de faire une loi où à partir de 7 ans, nous ne pouvons plus entendre, dire ou raconter des histoires. Le monde change d'un coup. Les avocats sont obligés de dire la vérité, les voleurs ne mentent plus. Les assureurs font faillites et les parents doivent la stricte vérité à leurs enfants. Les gens sont honnêtes. Le monde est bizarre, trop bien, plus de voleur, de méchant. Mais dans le pays des fées, les elfes conteurs tombent malade. Ils ne rêvent plus, ne peuvent plus faire rêver les gens, les enfants, les adolescents. Leur pays est en danger. Leur pouvoirs magiques s'amenuisent jours après jours. Ils meurent. Nous nous vivons sans savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce pays. Les gens ne rêvent plus, ils n'imaginent plus. Ils n'ont plus d'espoir, ils ne se projettent plus dans l'avenir. Nous sommes tristes mais honnête. Et pire que tout, nous oublions notre passé. Plus d'histoire, plus de livres, plus de retour par rapport au passé plus rien. Même les histoires drôles sont bannies. Nous ne connaissons plus cette joie. Oh bien sûr pour certaines, ce n'est pas bien grave, mais il y en avait des supers bonnes qui me faisaient bien rire.

-Comme celle là ? lance Bree.

-Toc toc.

-Qui est là ? répondent-ils en chœur.

-Abby.

-Abby qui ?

-Abby Siklett (à bicyclette, pour ceux qui ont du mal).

Les enfants se mettent à rire.

Je regarde Bree et lui souri. Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

-Chut, mais vous êtes fous, la brigade anti-histoire va venir.

Les enfants se taisent d'un coup. Je toc derrière le meuble de rangement.

Les enfants cherchent d'où cela provient.

-Silence ils vont partir.

Les enfants font un silence digne du passage d'un ange.

-C'est bon, où on est était.

-À la bicyclette, me répond une petite fille.

-À oui, les histoires drôles. Donc nous sommes malheureux. Et la situation ne s'arrange pas aux pays des fées. Alors après décision du conseil des fées. Elles décident de nous envoyer un message pour nous expliquer la situation. Mais la fée cloche qui veut toujours bien faire mais qui finit par ne faire que des bêtises, nous envoie Jeff. Enfin m'envoie Jeff. Je ne vous ai pas dit, l'autre jour, j'allais courir pour mon sport matinal, lors qu'un truc rouge m'a renversé. Il s'est retourné et à dit :

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blessé ?

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu ce chien rouge. J'ai regardé partout pour chercher son maître mais rien. Il est moche ce chien et en plus le rouge ne lui va pas.

-N'ayez pas peur, me dit-il.

J'ai tellement eu peur que je suis partie à quatre pattes au travers les buissons. Je me suis griffée les fesses. J'en ai encore mal, je me frotte le derrière sous le rire des enfants.

Après m'avoir suivi, Jeff m'a mis sa patte dans sur la bouche pour que je me taise. J'ai pas bougé, vous pensez bien, vue la taille de ce chien. Alors il m'explique sa vie, son histoire. Je suis estomaquée. Je me rappelais un temps où moi aussi je pouvais rêver, avoir de l'espoir, occuper nos soirées entre amis avec des histoires drôles. Donc après l'avoir écouter, je me suis dit qu'il fallait agir. Nous voilà donc parti pour le pentagone, avec ce chien rouge difficile de passer inaperçu donc faisons dans le m'as-tu vu. C'est souvent lorsque les choses sont les plus grosses que les gens ne le voient pas. Le cheval de Troie par exemple.

-Le cheval de Troie ?

-Oui mais cela est une autre histoire. Donc je déguise Jeff le chien en lui faisant une partie bleue et des grosses étoiles dessus.

-Ouais un chien américain.

-Pour la patrie, et je leur fais un salut militaire.

Je leur explique notre rentrée au pentagone lors d'une cérémonie. Je leur chante notre hymne national. Ils le chantent avec moi. De vrai patriote. Puis je leur mime mon intrusion dans les bureaux pour aboutir dans la salle des lois. Avec toutes nos forces et ces supers pouvoirs, nous endormons les gardes à coup de sort et de coup de pied. Nous arrivons devant le livre sacré et nous arrachons la page où est inscrite la loi anti-histoire. Mais elle ne se déchire pas, alors...

-Vous appelez les elfes pour qu'elles vous aident.

-Non seul Jeff peut être vue des humains.

-Vous prenez un stylo et rayez la loi.

-On pourrait mais la loi est toujours là.

-Vous changer le 7 ans en 700 ans.

-Oui comme cela même les vieilles fées peuvent rêver.

-Et tu sors en volant sur Jeff.

-Et tout le monde reprend goût à sourire, à rêver.

-Et voilà comment je peux vous raconter cette histoire aujourd'hui.

Les enfants sont heureux de cette histoire, ils miment le combat, d'autre joue le rôle de Jeff, d'autre le mien. Nous finissons avec la danse de la victoire.

Bree les regarde avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Elle sourit, un vrai sourire. Et cela pour la première fois.

La séance est finie, les enfants sont partis. Bree est encore sous le coup de la réaction des enfants. Elle voudrait m'aider la prochaine fois. Je lui dis qu'elle l'a fait aujourd'hui déjà. Elle sourit.

(…)

18h30, je ferme le Book's. Et en montant dans ma voiture, je remarque le pickup garé un peu plus loin. Je dépose Bree au centre et repart pour la maison.

J'ai peur, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons, tout compte fait cette séance m'aura fait m'évader pendant un moment. Mais maintenant tout revient. J'arrive au loft. Je descends, le téléphone sonne, je me dépêche. J'ouvre le salon, et saute sur le téléphone.

-Bella Swan, j'écoute.

-Bella c'est Edward.

-Bonjour mon aimé.

-Écoute j'aurais un peu de retard pour ce soir, Jane a besoin de moi.

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle a un problème sur son projet parrainage et je...

-Tu annules notre rendez-vous.

-Non, pas du tout. Je te rejoindrais là-bas. Promis je serais à 20h au Bellissima pizza.

-Bien je t'y attendrais, oh j'ai deux, trois courses à faire alors gare toi près de ma voiture, je la mettrais sur le parking de la librairie. Tu sais que je n'aime pas rentrée seule. Je t'aime.

-Idem.

-Ne fais pas attendre Jane et rejoins-moi vite.

-À tout à l'heure Bella.

-Edward est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui ! Oui, c'est juste que je suis occupé par le projet. Je te rejoins Bella, 20h.

-OK 20h.

Et il raccroche, je sens une main sur mon épaule, je hurle.

-Ce n'est que moi Bella.

-Alice, tu m'as fait peur.

-J'ai vu, elle me serre dans ses bras. Tiens voilà pour toi.

J'ouvre le sac, il y a une tenue toute bizarre. Je la regarde puis regarde Alice.

-OK je vais t'aider. Monte te laver, je t'attends dans ta chambre.

-Alice tu crois que ça va marcher ?

-J'en ai la certitude. On sait déjà que James est au courant pour le rendez-vous. Elle l'a appelé ce midi. Il lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle le retienne.

-Ouais, dis-je, je pourrais la tuer après ?

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en occuperais.

-Promis ?

-Croix de bois, croix de fer. Allez à la douche.

En ressortant de ma douche, Alice m'attend dans ma chambre. Elle m'explique que c'est une tenue de combat féminine.

Cela ressemble a une robe, mais il y a un pantalon en dessous. Le tissu est léger et aérien. Je me sens à l'aise dedans. Dans le décolleté il y a un micro. Et Jack viendra pour m'installer mon oreillette.

Je me sens comme Angelina Jolie dans Lara Croft, une super espionne tueuse de monstre trois fois plus gros que moi. Je me mets en position et montre à Alice l'étendu de mon pouvoir. Je saute sur le lit, elle joue le rôle du méchant qui tient l'oreiller d'Edward en otage. Je fais une galipette sur le lit pour retomber sur mes pieds. Elle sautille en rigolant. Je la menace de la brosse à cheveux. Je fais comme un nunchaku avec, sans le vouloir je la lance et la prends sur la tête. Alice rigole. Je prends alors le bâton de rouge à lèvre et je la plaque sur le lit. Je lui fais un sourire de clown. Elle se débat, crie. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre en grand, je saute sur le sol et envoie l'oreiller Edward à la personne qui vient de rentrer en plein dans la figure en hurlant :

-Sauvez-le !

Jack me regarde, puis regarde Alice qui est écroulée de rire sur le lit. Il me fait les gros yeux.

-OK, oreiller saint et sauf. Peux-tu te préparer s'il te plaît ?

-Oui Alice m'aidait.

-C'est pas ce qu'il me semblait, mais un combat féminin ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

-Pas aujourd'hui Jack.

-Allez dépêche-toi, je t'attends en bas.

Alice se démaquille, elle me coiffe, me maquille dans un silence d'or. Elle s'y reprend à plusieurs fois pour le mascara.

-Alice donne-moi cela, tu vas finir par me crever un œil. Et j'ai besoin des deux s'il te plaît.

Elle me donne l'outil de torture et je finis tranquillement.

Nous descendons. Ils sont debout autour de l'ilot. En tenue de combat. Alice est marrante, elle a habillé l'équipe de façon à ce que l'on soit tous assortis. Je la regarde, elle hausse les épaules.

-On gère le stress chacun à sa façon. Et le gris souris est une belle couleur.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, me dit mon père, je le remercie.

J'ai une tenue entre le kimono et la robe de soirée. Difficile a percevoir, mais c'est super jolie. Ma tenue est gris souris avec des motifs de fleurs rouge et argent brodé dessus. Alice m'affuble d'un collier en argent avec une pierre rouge. Jack lui me pose l'oreillette et Alice remet mes cheveux en place. Ils sont coiffés sur le coté un chignon long qui laisse des mèches pendre sur mon épaule. Elle me donne ensuite des boucles d'oreilles pendantes assortis au collier. Alice me donne des chaussures à talons, je lui fais les gros yeux, elle m'en tend une seconde paire beaucoup moins haute, j'acquiesce et les enfile. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis magnifique. Un dernier rappel des consignes et me voilà partis pour le parking. Alice me prend en photo, ne chercher pas c'est une manie chez eux.

-Pour la tenue Bella, pour mon book.

Je ne dis rien. Je fais les essaies micro, oreillettes et le mot de code en cas de danger est « Carnaval ».

-Pourquoi si je crie au secours ! Où venez m'aidez ! vous ne viendrez pas tant que je n'aurais pas dit « Carnaval ».

-Mais si Bella, on sera près de toi. On ne te perd pas de vue, mais « Carnaval » est important ne l'oublie pas.

-Et comment je place cela moi, tiens salue mec toi et tes sbires avant de me décalquer tu ne voudrais pas m'emmener au Carnaval ?

-Allons Bella, tu racontes des histoires toutes la journée, je suis sûr que tu vas y arrivée.

-Quel super Carnaval ?

-Tu vois tu t'y mets.

Je lui tape sur le bras. Je fais un câlin à tous. Il y a Jack, Charlie, Emmett, Robert et Garrett. Carlisle nous rejoindra sur le terrain. Je finis par Alice.

-Prend soin de ma famille.

-Tu le feras toute seule ma sœur.

Seth, et Jasper sont avec les enfants. Ben est au centre.

-Que la fête commence messieurs.

Et me voilà en voiture direction, le parking. Je mets la sono à fonds et je chante comme une dératée.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, baisse au moins le volume de la radio. Je vais devenir sourd.

-Oh pardon, dis il se passe quoi au entre ?

-Edward gère très bien, ne t'inquiète pas de cela.

-Par Edward gère très bien, tu parles de la distance qu'il a mis entre eux ou de la descente de son pantalon ?

-Bella, ton père est avec nous.

-Oui et tu crois qu'il m'a fait comment Jack ?

-OK je parle de distance, déstresse à propose de cela.

-Tu peux lui parler ?

-À ton père.

-Mais non, triple andouille de marin d'eau douce.

-Bella, calme-toi.

-À Edward, tu peux lui parler ?

-Je peux écouter ce qu'il se passe.

J'attrape mon téléphone portable, je cache mon numéro et je l'appelle.

-Edward Cullen.

-Chut c'est moi.

-Alice.

-Elle est avec toi ?

-Oui je vois cela.

-Attends deux secondes, si vous voulez ne pas avoir chaud aux oreilles, je vous conseille de couper les micros durant au moins trente secondes 4, 3, 2, 1. Edward je suis en route pour le parking.

-Non Alice pas maintenant, je suis au bureau.

-Si tu savais comme je voudrais être dans tes bras pour te respirer, te caresser, te lécher, et finir par t'aimer.

-Je m'en occuperais aussi plus tard.

-Je te promets que ce soir sera meilleure que notre première nuit, le Paradis n'est qu'une étape mon amour, mais pour cela il faut que tu la gardes bien au chaud pour moi.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi coquine, elle va être toute remontée après cela.

-Je t'aime.

-Ces mots tu peux les écrire pour moi aussi.

-Alors à tout à l'heure mon amour, je t'attends pour crier ton prénom pendant que tu danses dans les fins fond de mon corps.

-Je suis maître dans cette danse, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

-Bella nous sommes de retour.

-Bien j'ai fini, je suis toujours sur la route et tout va bien.

-N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, puis je raccroche avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

J'arrive sur le parking, il y a déjà une voiture noire garée un peu plus loin. Je descends ferme la voiture.

-La voiture noire est à nous.

Je ne dis rien. Je fais tomber mes clefs au sol. Je me baisse pour les ramasser. Allez Bella calme-toi.

Je me redresse souffle un bon coup et c'est parti. Emmett est avec moi sur les ondes.

-Ma Bella, voici ton nouveau guide de la ville de Port Angeles. À votre gauche, il y a cette superbe librairie où Edward s'est fait draguer par la caissière. Il n'y a vu que du feu, malgré l'énorme poitrine que cette dernière mettait en avant, mais ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que mon petit frère n'est pas attire par les femmes de plus de 50ans. Dommage pour elle.

Je glousse discrètement.

-Un peu plus loin sur votre droite, vous pouvez apercevoir une toute petite porte, c'est celle du Club'art Il me semble que vous avez déjà visité les lieux et vous y avez fait un tabac. Donc pas intéressant. La ruelle juste après est notre scène de crime. Mais nous avons le temps alors nous allons passer par l'extérieur, donc nous passons tout droit. Sur votre droite, la boutique avec la devanture verte est une boulangerie. Elle fait les meilleurs gâteaux au chocolat du monde, mais si je la connais si bien c'est parce que Jasper oui ! Oui Jasper est rentré dans la vitrine, il s'est littéralement écrasé le nez dessus alors qu'il courait après ma sœur. Figure-toi qu'il la regardait tellement qu'il n'a pas vu la vitrine arriver. Pathétique. Enfin bref. Un peu plus à ta gauche, il y a ce magasin de musique, c'est de là que proviens ta guitare, et j'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu m'en joues un peu plus souvent. Tu me ferras donc un morceau pour la prochaine soirée Ensuite tourne à droite, bien ensuite il y a le passage à niveau. Tiens cela me rappelle une rencontre avec une petite brunette qui m'a fait poser un genou à terre pour me faire pardonner. Bon laissons passer. Ah oui, dans les annales, nous avons, la boutique rouge de l'autre côté de la rue. Oui celle-là même. Dans cette boutique, il y a une vendeuse qui a pris Alice de haut, elle a voulu la conseiller sur le choix de sous-vêtement. Elle a donné à Alice un sous-vêtement avec une taille de plus pour le bas. Tu imagines, Alice, elle l'a massacrée. La pauvre fille est partie en pleurant. Alice est repartie avec son ensemble sans rien payer, cadeau de la maison, tourne encore à droite, voilà c'est bien. Donc, le dernier pour la route, la camionnette blanche qui est de l'autre côté de la route, est aussi à nous. Moi je suis sur le trottoir en face. Et ton rendez-vous est dans ce restaurant. Ce restaurant où j'ai emmené Rose pour notre premier repas ici. Elle m'a fait de ses choses dans les toilettes, tu n'imagines même pas et leurs desserts sont succulents. Je ne te lâche pas ma belle, entre et installe-toi. Je suis là.

-Merci chuchotai-je tout bas.

Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois la silhouette d'Emmett dans la ruelle en face. Cela me rassure. J'entre dans le restaurant. Un serveur arrive.

-Madame ?

-La réservation au nom de Cullen s'il vous plaît.

-Oui pour deux, suivez-moi !

Il me présente une table un peu isolée pour deux personnes. Il tire ma chaise et après avoir enlevé mon manteau, je m'assieds dessus.

Il m'apporte la carte des apéritifs.

-Un coca fraise sera parfait, merci.

Pendant ce temps, la musique retentit, c'est du jazz. Cela donne un petit côté festif à la salle du restaurant. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a de tout Une famille complète avec deux enfants, qui se régalent devant leurs glaces. Des couples de tous âges. Un anniversaire. Un groupe de copains. Et un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et moi, seule à ma table.

Le serveur revient, il pose mon coca ainsi qu'un plateau avec une enveloppe dessus. Je le regarde, il me sourit avant de partir.

Je regarde l'enveloppe, je l'ouvre. C'est l'écriture d'Edward. Je la déplie avec lenteur, douce manipulation comme si un message allait sortir de l'eau delà pour me dire :

« Ce message s'auto détruira dans trente secondes. Et un énorme nuage de fumée fera partir la lettre en cendre. »

Une fois dépliée, il y aune photo, de nous quatre pendant sa demande en mariage. Il est debout, il me tient dans ses bras. Je regarde Edward. Sam est en émerveillement devant Edward qui lui souri et Nessie montre fièrement sa bague. Elle est magnifique. Je retourne la photo. Au dos est inscrit :

« Bella, for ever. I love you Edward C. »

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe qui te fait sourire, petite souris, me réveille Emmett.

Je prends mon verre et en le mettant à ma bouche je dis :

-Ma famille.

Après un instant, le serveur revient. Il me demande vers quelle heure la deuxième personne compte arriver. Même si je sais qu'il ne viendra pas, j'ai quand même les larmes aux yeux. Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondis-je. Et je commande un deuxième coca fraise.

Le serveur part en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de pauvre fille. Je ne réplique pas.

Il pose mon second coca. Et se place devant moi.

Je le regarde. Tout d'un coup il a les yeux qui se fixent sur une personne derrière moi. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Puis une poigne sur mon cou qui me force à ne pas bouger. Je prends une gorgée de coca et un souffle chaud se fait sentir près de mon oreille.

-Je t'avais dit que tu serais bientôt à moi. Sous le coup de la peur, je crache mon coca sur le serveur en face de moi. Il est inondé.

Je le regarde, je suis toute rouge. Emmett est explosé dans mon oreillette. Je me redresse et attrape la serviette, je me jette sur le serveur et devant tout le restaurant. Je commence à éponger tout en m'excusant, je commence par son visage, puis son torse et descend de plus en plus bas sur lui. Je suis sous la ceinture lorsqu'il arrête ma main.

Il me redresse et je suis encore plus rouge. Je me rends compte de mon geste. Je m'excuse encore.

James dit au serveur.

-Bella, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles manger ici, maintenant que tu as peloté le serveur. Quoi qu'une partie à trois ne me déplaira pas.

Je fais des yeux ronds comme des billes. Le serveur me fait un sourire. Je lui fais des yeux noirs. Il baisse la tête. Et repart en cuisine.

-James tu devrais payer le serveur et lui laisser un énorme pourboire, s'il te plaît.

-Ne bouges pas, ou se sont tes enfants qui trinqueront.

Dans l'oreillette j'entends que tout est sous contrôle là-bas.

Il part en direction de la cuisine pour récupérer le serveur, il lui tend un billet de vingt dollars.

-James que leur as-tu fait.

-Oh pour le moment rien, tout va dépendre de ta collaboration.

-James, Edward doit arriver d'ici un instant...

-Ne le crois pas Bella, il est occupée avec Jane. Et d'après la rumeur on ne s'ennuie pas avec elle.

Je lève la main pour le claquer, il m'arrête et l'embrasse.

-Ne me force pas à me fâcher Bella, je te l'ai dit, tu es à moi.

-Edward ne se laissera pas faire.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, elle a un énorme pouvoir de dissuasion. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle n'est pas surnommée la sucette pour rien.

-Charmante histoire, pour quelqu'un qui parle de sa sœur.

-Tu sais la meilleure dans cette histoire, c'est qu'après que je me sois occupé de toi tu auras un nouveau surnom. Non seulement tu vas être gentille avec moi mais avec mes copains aussi. Ils sont dehors justement, même pas besoin de se déplacer. Ils sont venus à toi. Et tu vas être ouverte à toutes propositions.

-Tu peux toujours rêver.

James se redresse et par le même mouvement me force à me lever. Il plaque sa main sur mon ventre.

-Le petit Eddy ne souffrira pas, je frissonne, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'étaler ici et maintenant mais ce n'est pas le plan.

James pose alors la main sur mes reins. Je ramasse mon sac où je glisse mon enveloppe et mon manteau et je me laisse guider.

En sortant, je regarde dans la ruelle, Emmett, n'est plus là mais la camionnette est toujours en place. Il me dirige sur te trottoir en sens opposé de la ruelle.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je lui prends la main et lui fais faire demi-tour tout en lui soufflant.

-James avant de passer entre les doigts experts de tes copains, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir pour toi tout seul, je le tire. Viens je vais te montrer ce qu'est une gorge profonde.

Il me regarde, sourit. Il attrape mes cheveux et m'embrasse farouchement. C'est désagréable, il me fait mal, il n'embrasse pas bien j'ai l'impression de passer sous un râteau. Il a un goût de bière. Bref, c'est à lui vomir dessus. Et sans plus tarder, je lui plaque les mains sur son torse et le pousse le plus fort que je peux. J'ai des hauts le cœur.

-Mais tu es une sauvageonne, je vais m'éclater avec toi.

Je lève mon doigt devant lui. Mon autre main est sur ma bouche.

-Oh non, Bella tu ne seras pas malade, j'ai d'autres choses de prévu pour toi.

Il me tient les cheveux, il redresse ma tête et s'approche pour recommencer son léchage des glandes amygdales J'essaye de me tourner mais il force de plus en plus. Alors je le regarde, gémis, il doit prendre cela pour un accord. Et je lui vomis dessus. En plein visage. Il me hurle et me lâche pour se nettoyer. Pendant ce temps je cours dans la ruelle. Il me suit en hurlant.

-Bella tu vas me le payer. Tu as raison va dans la ruelle. Je vais te trouver.

Je suis dans la ruelle. Dans mon oreillette, j'entends « Biquette en place, en attente ».

Je tremble de partout.

Je suis contre le mur, James arrive je me mets en position de combat. Il me sourit et siffle dans ses doigts. Un instant plus tard quatre garçons et Tanya arrivent dans la ruelle. Je me sens comme la souris dans Cendrillon, celle dans le piège avec le gros matou qui le regarde avec une envie de le manger, sauf que moi ce n'est pas un matou, ce sont cinq matous et une grosse chatte.

-Je vous préviens que si vous approchez, je vais vous massacrez.

Ils rigolent.

-Bella, tu vas être sage et même si tu ne l'es pas nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux pour toi.

-Oh James tu es mal élevé, tu pourrais au moins faire les présentations, lance Tanya.

-Mais bien sur, il y a Tanya et Laurent que tu connais déjà, puis les nouveaux, voici Demetri, Félix et Alec. Tu verras douce Bella ils sont pleins de vigueur.

Alors là je flippe, j'ai beau savoir me défendre, ils sont super nombreux. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique moi, ou encore une force et une rapidité surhumaine.

Ils s'avancent vers moi en ligne. Avançant du même pas en tapant des pieds et avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-James, tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurai fait un effort.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Bella ?

-Je ne savais pas que le Carnaval était aujourd'hui. Vous ressemblez à une ligne de trous des culs en formation serré de connard commandé par un impuissant avec ses sbires les couillus mou et sa touche féminine, la superbe et magnifique putain qui ne reconnait plus sa bouche de son cul tellement les passages sont fréquents.

-Bella, Bella, la vulgarité te va si bien. Mais dis-moi, tu ne ferais pas cela pour nous mettre en colère quand même ?

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'approcher ou vous allez morfler. Toi James tu vas manger tes dents, et tu n'imagines même pas la belle caisse en sapin que ta sœur va remplir.

Ils grognent mais ils s'approchent toujours. Ils font quoi les autres. Je suis encerclée. Je l'ai dit le mot magique Carnaval, ils devaient arriver dans la seconde. Mais bordel.

Ils sont autour de moi. Je suis en mode combat, j'ai un regard circulaire. Il y a un des gars qui bouge je me retourne et lui mets un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Oh la tigresse, tu avais raison James. Elle me plaît.

-Je vous avais prévenu, c'est une occasion en or, un super moment. On en reparlera encore.

-Ne m'approchez pas, j'ai les mains en position de défense, les poings serrés et je suis en appui sur mes jambes. Je regarde partout.

-À toi l'honneur Demetri.

-Avec plaisir.

Il s'approche, je lui mets en coup dans le nez. Sa tête se rejette légèrement en arrière, il se redresse et me sourit. Il s'approche encore et me met une gifle, je tombe au sol sous l'impact. À ce moment, mes gars arrivent d'un coup tous ensembles, ils débarquent. Tanya repère un groupe de gars. Elle touche le bras de James et lui montre du doigt.

-Oh Bella, la cavalerie arrive on dirait ?

-Je relève la tête, ils sont tous là. Je leur souris.

-À toi l'honneur la souris, me lance Emmett.

Je lui souris et m'approche de James, je lui mets un énorme coup de poing dans la figure, il va pour me le rendre, je le bloque et lui en met un second. Puis je lui assène des coups de pieds, des coups de poing. Je me décharge sur lui à une telle vitesse qu'il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Il tombe au sol. Je regarde ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Ils se battent, des coups de poings, coups de pieds, des insultes de partout. Emmett est assis sur Demetri et lui assène des claques en attendant qu'il répète. « Bella excuse-moi » mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de formuler et le gifle sans arrêter. Il me regarde.

-Je ne sais pas s'il va réussir à le dire Bee, il est têtu celui-là.

-Alors insiste encore un peu, et je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Jack et Charlie s'occupent d'Alec et Félix. Robert finit d'inculquer les bonnes manières à James. Garrett s'occupe de Laurent. Tanya, elle prend la tangente. Je saute par-dessus Laurent qui est au sol tout en lui mettant un coup sur les côtes au passage et je rattrape Tanya. Je l'agrippe par les cheveux.

-Oh non, les filles comme toi, restent dans les ruelles.

-Bella, ils m'ont obligée.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Tanya, tu vas être punie.

-Bella laisse-moi.

Elle me regarde et commence à pleurer. Je prends ma respiration et elle me met une claque. Je relève la tête. Je lui mets un coup de poing dans le nez.

-Je te l'avais promis, si tu t'approchais encore de nous. Tu pourrais allez voir ton plasticien, elle se tient le nez. Elle sort un couteau de son jean, le déplie. Je la regarde. Tu sais te servir de cela, toi. Alors là je suis sciée. C'est dans la cour de maintient ou dans celui de putain de ce monde qu'on vous apprend à vous servir de cela. Je m'approche d'elle et je la claque aussi fort que je peux. Ah apparemment, tu as séché les cours de récréation. Passais-tu ton temps dans les toilettes. Oh la vilaine Tanya. Bon viens là je vais te montrer à quoi un visage peut servir à part à faire des pipes.

Elle s'approche de moi, en pointant le couteau droit devant elle. Je m'accroupis et d'une balayette, je lui mets un coup de pied. Elle saute sur une patte, je lui mets un coup sur l'autre jambe elle s'écroule au sol. Elle pleure. Elle a lâché le couteau. Je mets un coup de pied dedans, et l'envoie vers Carlisle qui attend qu'on l'appelle. C'est un non violent, alors il soigne. Je m'abaisse près d'elle, l'attrape par les cheveux et la tire jusqu'à Carlisle. Elle se traîne sur le sol. Elle crie et plus elle crie plus je tire fort. J'avoue que le spectacle est libérateur.

-Tenez Carlisle, voulez-vous ramasser les ordures. Moi et les déchets nous ne faisons pas bon ménage.

Il rigole et vient s'occuper de Tanya. Je me retourne vers la ruelle. Pour simplifier ma vision, les méchants sont au sol menottés, les gentils les encerclent. Jack me regarde approcher.

-Et bien dis donc, tu as une sacré dose de talent toi. Je ne pensais pas. Tu m'épates de jour en jour. Je t'aime bien.

Emmett reprend :

-Je vous l'avais dit que ce petit bout de femme était extra. Et elle va faire partie de la famille officiellement. Que du bonheur.

Je leur souris. Je m'approche de James. Je me penche vers et lui murmure.

-Si tu t'en prends encore à ma famille, je te tue.

-Il ne s'en prendra plus à toi où à la famille Bella. Il va être incarcérer avec ses copains. Il va avoir une injonction de vous approcher. La justice fera son travail. Je te le promets, me dit Charlie. Jack approuve d'un signe de tête.

-Alors je vous dis au revoir.

Et je me retourne vers la rue, en partant je lance :

-Rendez-vous au Cullen's. Je vous paie ma tournée et lasagne pour tous.

Sous les contentements des garçons je me dirige vers ma voiture. Je monte dans ma coccinelle et roule jusqu'au centre. Je n'ai jamais conduis aussi vite. De toute manière, la police est dans cette ruelle alors.

J'arrive au centre, je vois de la lumière dans le bureau d'Edward. Je me précipite tout en ayant une boule au milieu du corps. Comment je vais le retrouver. Habiller ou non ? Elle, lui. Oh non Bella pas d'image dans ce sens. Fais-lui confiance. Je m'approche du bureau et j'entends les cris de Jane.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti, comment as-tu pu faire cela. Edward je te parle.

J'ouvre la porte, Edward est dos à moi. Il est face à Jane qui est...

-Oh mon Dieu, Edward.

Il se retourne, il a un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage. Il m'attrape et m'embrasse.

-Mon amour tu m'as manqué. J'ai eu si peur. Est-ce que tu vas bien, le bébé ? Mais tu as une marque sur le visage. Oh tu es magnifique dans cette tenue. Bella si tu savais comme je t'aime. Si...

Je lui pose le doigt sur la bouche et remplace mon doigt par mes lèvres. Je sens ses mains sur mon corps. C'est un baiser passionné, il pleure, mais continue notre ballet. Il pose sa main sur mon ventre et après quelques caresses, il attrape ma nuque et approfondit encore un peu plus notre danse.

Nous entendons un grognement et des plaintes. Je me retire d'Edward, le regarde sèche mes larmes et les siennes.

-Tout le monde va bien, lui dis-je.

Il me sourit.

-Je te promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

-Je sais, mais crois-tu que cette attitude est digne d'un preux chevalier. Ta mère ne serait pas fière de toi.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Bella. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors…

Je me tourne vers Jane, elle est en petite tenue sur le canapé. Il l'a installé sur le ventre et elle a les poignets et les chevilles attachés ensemble par une corde à sauter dans le dos. Je crois que c'est celle de Nessie. Il y a une couverture sur le sol. Je la ramasse et la couvre avec. Edward me dit qu'elle bouge tellement que la couverture n'arrête pas de tomber. Il a la tête baissée.

Je m'accroupis près d'elle et je lui souffle.

-Je viens de botter le cul de ton frère et de ses potes. Je suis fatiguée mais si tu ne me promets pas de nous laisser en paix, je peux encore faire un effort pour toi. Oh en fait la sucette ce n'est pas vraiment un surnom digne de toi. Tu es une fille très jolie et te dévaloriser comme cela...

-Bella je v...

-Tututututtu, ne porte pas de menace alors que tu es accrochée sur le divan de mon futur époux. Oh la conversation que vous savez eu a été enregistrée et si tu ne veux pas un procès qui à coup sûr ruinerait ta famille pour harcèlement sexuel je te conseille de la fermer et de trouver un autre job. Bien en dernier point, j'ai promis à ton frère que je te mettrais dans une caisse en sapin dans le fond du jardin et rassure-toi, ton visage ne verra pas le soleil. Alors on va faire quelque chose. Je vais te détacher. Tu vas te rhabiller et une fois fais tu signes ta démission. Ai-je été claire ?

-Limpide.

-Merci.

Je la détache, elle se rhabille s'approche du bureau et signe sa lettre. Elle pleure et avec la tête baissée, elle dit à Edward qu'elle ferait mieux de repartir pour l'Italie. Elle s'en va en fermant la porte.

Edward la regarde partir et une fois la porte fermée, il saute dessus pour la verrouiller. Il se retourne et s'appuie contre. Je m'approche, je lui souris. Je commence à me déshabiller pendant que je le rejoins. Il me regarde faire, il a des étincelles dans les yeux. Il suit mon exemple et se déshabille.

-J'ai toujours rêvé faire cela dans mon bureau Bella.

-Alors Monsieur le directeur assieds-toi dans ton fauteuil.

Il s'assoit, je me mets à genoux devant lui et commence à prendre son sexe entre mes mains. Je le fais cambrer par la douceur de mes caresses. Je passe mes lèvres sur le bout de son sexe, et commence à le prendre en bouche. Doucement, lentement je le goûte, le redécouvre, le lèche. Il ferme les yeux et gémit de bonheur. Le téléphone sonne. Il ne répond pas. Le répondeur se met en route.

-Edward, Bella, c'est Jack. Écoutez je ne sais comment vous dire cela mais si vous pouviez étendre les micros, ordinateurs et téléphones avant de continuer votre réconciliation. Je pense que l'équipe de surveillance ne s'en porterait que mieux. Oh Bella, il y a aussi deux caméras, l'une au-dessus de la porte dans la bouche d'aération et l'autre dans la plante verte derrière vous. À tout à l'heure.

Je suis rouge tomate, je n'ai pas pensé à celle-là. Mais j'ai tellement envie de lui. Que je sors de sous le bureau attrape mon manteau je le jette sur la plante. Je monte ensuite sur la chaise et accroche une feuille sur l'aération au-dessus de la porte. Pour les micros Edward éteint son ordinateur et range le téléphone dans son tiroir après l'avoir débranché. Il me regarde et me fait son sourire en coin. Je me repositionne devant lui et reprend là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Il repart très vite dans notre bulle. Il me redresse et d'un coup de maître envoie valser les papiers de son bureau.

-Tu as raison, ce geste est très sexy.

-Oh mon amour.

Il m'assied sur son bureau et tout en m'embrassant, il me caresse et finit de me dévêtir. Il me regarde et grogne du spectacle. Il embrasse chaque partie de mon corps. Il ralentit sa découverte sur ma poitrine, et enfin sur mon bouton de rose. Il me pénètre de ses doigts, je jouis sur ces derniers, il me regarde, m'embrasse, me retourne sur son bureau.

-Bella, je peux finir mon fantasme, s'il te plaît.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il me descend de son bureau et me fait plier en deux pour que le haut de mon corps soit sur le bureau. Il m'attrape les cheveux, il place ma jambe sur le bureau afin que je sois ouverte pour lui. Il se présente devant moi.

-Bella demande-moi.

-Mr Cullen prenez moi sur votre bureau, s'il vous plaît.

-Si cela est pour votre plaisir Mlle Swan.

Il se frotte contre moi et d'un coup de rein habile me pénètre.

-Bella, j'ai rêvé de cela toute la journée et ton coup de fils n'a fait qu'accentuer mon désir.

-Edward fais moi jouir.

-Comme cela ?

Il commence ses mouvements en profondeurs pour aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Je le sens se raidir en moi.

-Touche-toi.

Je passe ma main entre nous en caresse mon bouton de rose. Le plaisir est décuplé et il continue ses mouvements rapides et profonds.

-Viens mon amour.

-Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui Edward.

Il fait encore quelques mouvements et je le sens me remplir de sa jouissance.

Il me retourne et me love contre lui dans son fauteuil. Nous ne disons rien, nous nous câlinons c'est tout. Je l'embrasse et le caresse.

Au bout d'un moment son ventre gargouille.

-Oh merde mon aimé, je me relève et commence à me rhabiller. Dépêches-toi, les lasagnes sont au Cullen's. Alice les a déposées ce matin.

Il me regarde, sourit et s'habille en vitesse. Nous fermons le centre et fonçons jusqu'au Cullen's.

(…)

Nous poussons les portes du Cullen's. Ils sont tous là. Ma famille, même Esmée qui me fait signe que les jumeaux dorment au studio et elle me fait comprendre que tout va bien.

Jack nous salue de la tête, je suis rouge tomate, mais il ne dit rien.

Nous entrons sous les applaudissements de la famille et des amis. Je suis de plus en plus rouge.

Esmée a mis la table et les lasagnes sont chaudes.

-Bella quand as-tu pris le temps de faire toutes ces lasagnes ? me demande Alice.

-Disons que je ne dors pas.

-Jamais ?

-Non pas jamais, mais pas la nuit dernière en tout cas.

Elle me serre dans ses bras.

Emmett est le premier installé. Il tape de sa fourchette sur la table.

-Bon et si on mangeait, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est 23h et j'ai super faim.

Nous nous installons en rigolant. Décidément c'est vraiment sympa que rien ne change.

Esmée nous serre un par un avec tout son amour.

À table la discussion se porte autour de la mission sauvetage de ce soir.

Emmett décompose la soirée. Tout d'abord avec sa prise de micro, Edward est gêné de s'être fait draguer par une femme de plus de 50 ans. Et j'avoue que la moquerie est facile. Jasper et Alice se rappellent comment ils ont fini à l'hôpital ce jour-là. Rose tape sur la tête d'Emmett en entendant parler des toilettes du Bellissima. Et Alice est toujours en colère après la vendeuse de sous-vêtement. Bon un début de soirée normale.

Avant le dessert, Emmett monte sur scène. Une musique retentit, je la reconnais au quart de seconde.

Les Blues Brothers « Everybody, need somebody to love ». Il commence la chanson en se trémoussant sur scène. Je vois Edward et Jasper voler sur scène. Ils nous font un spectacle génial. Esmée me dit que c'était le spectacle de fin d'année de la septième. Ils sont magnifiques, les gestes sont précis. Ils se dandinent font ces pas bizarre où l'on a l'impression qu'ils sautent sur leur pieds. Leurs corps se jettent en avant puis en arrière. À la fin ils glissent sur la scène.

-OK poussez-vous les gars à nous, Alice et Rose se mettent en place.

« Don't worry be happy ». Alice et Rose sifflent l'introduction tout en tapant sur leur cuisse la mesure. Alice et Rose se partagent la chanson. C'est génial. Elles se trémoussent en montant sur les tables, elles passent de table en table puis viennent frôler les personnes autour de la table.

Charlie et Carlisle se préparent à leur tour Depuis la soirée où Edward m'a demandé en mariage, ils s'entendent comme larron en foire. Jasper est traîné de force sur scène il est porté par les deux patriarches et posé pas doucement sur un tabouret Jasper fait une de ces têtes rien que de le voir en est comique. Ils commencent ensemble ce country « My baby's gone ». Edward me traîne sur la piste de danse. Il me dirige tout en me caressant. Nous sommes heureux. Et nos pères chantent pour nous. Que demander de mieux. Leurs voix s'assemblent tellement bien. Jasper qui lui a été embauché pour la musique à une larme au coin de l'œil. Esmée et Sue sont devant la scène. Il ne manque que ma mère. Mais c'est toujours dans ces moments qu'elle me manque. Edward ressert son étreinte. Je me sens belle et aimée. Et cela rien ne me le prendra.

Esmée tape sur l'épaule d'Edward, il la regarde et sourit, il lui fait signe de tête, elle monte avec son garçon, Edward s'installe au piano, elle prend appuie dessus, il commence sa musique, elle est douce, la voix d'Esmée retentit dans le Cullen's. Elle chante « Love » de Grace. Je pensais qu'elle chantait bien mais sa voix reflète l'amour. Elle regarde son fils, ils créent leur bulle, je suis scotchée. Elle l'aime tellement, la chanson le reflète. Les couples se forment sur la piste. Je me retrouve à danser avec Carlisle, je comprends mieux comment Edward peut danser aussi bien. J'ai l'impression de voler, de ne pas poser le pied au sol. Il me fait tourner, avancer, reculer, sans que je ne lui marche sur les pieds. C'est un exploit. À la fin de la chanson, il m'embrasse le front. Ce geste est symbolique mais il me touche profondément.

Je monte sur scène sous les coups de coude de Robert. Il me pose littéralement sur la scène.

-Robert tu vas souffrir.

-Ne crois pas que j'ai peur.

Je rigole, Edward va pour descendre de scène, je le rattrape et lui fais signe de ne pas bouger.

I Love Every Little Thing About You

Malgré ce qu'ils disent tu n'es pas mon ami

Tu as toujours été là par tous les temps

Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, petit

Et tout ce que je veux faire c'est parler de toi

Je suis là pour dire, que je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour

Et je veux juste dire au monde que je t'aime tant

Seulement mets-moi de côté parce que, je t'aime autant que je le fais.

Ils ne savent pas ce que tu as fait pour moi

Tu as fait de moi une femme tellement heureuse

Je suis là pour dire, que je t'aime tous les jours

Et je veux juste dire au monde que je t'aime tant

[Refrain] (x2)

J'aime, j'aime, j'aime, j'aime toutes les petites choses à propos de toi bébé

Bien qu'ils disent j'ai tort

Car mon amour est grand

Et il y a seulement une personne que je mettrai au-dessus de toi

Et c'est Dieu que je place au-dessus de toi

Mec, je veux juste te dire, que je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour

Et je veux juste dire au monde que je t'aime tant

Certaines personnes disent que c'est étrange

Tu as changé toute ma vie

Tu m'as sauvé de toutes les douleurs que le monde a posé sur moi

Et tout ce que je veux faire c'est parler de toi

Je suis là pour te dire que je t'aime tous les jours

Et je dis à tout le monde que je t'aime tant

[Refrain] (x2)

Je chante en le regardant et avec ma guitare je donne le rythme et un fond sonore. Edward me regarde comme si j'étais le messie. Cette chanson le touche plus que je n'imaginais. Je dévoile mes sentiments. Je ne lâche pas son regard, il me fait son sourire en coin, celui qui me fait fondre.

À la fin Emmett réclame le dessert et nous voilà reparti à table. Edward m'attrape lorsque je descends de scène, son baiser est plus que passionné. Un grognement derrière nous interrompt. Robert monte sur scène.

-Bonsoir, alors voilà, apparemment tout le monde doit monter sur scène. Et sincèrement le chant n'est pas mon fort.

-Oh non même la douche elle pleure, lui répondis-je.

-Merci Bella.

-De rien demande quand tu as besoin de moi.

-Ne chante pas trop vite, alors voilà n'étant pas doué en chanson, ni en poème, je vais vous raconter une partie de ma soirée. Ce que j'ai vu. Et Jack et Garrett vont m'y aider. D'une cela évitera de répondre vingt fois à la même question et de deux, notre Bee ici présente va pouvoir virer au rouge et se cacher dans les jupons de son futur. Suis clair ?

-Limpide, répondent-ils. Et voilà comment le rouge à commencer.

Voici donc ces trois lascars en train de ruiner une séance histoire digne d'un roman policier avec des mimes de bagarre, des interventions d'Emmett, sur mes coups portés, des interventions de Carlisle sur mes répliques. Enfin la Sainte Bella devait être passée mais non chanceuse comme je suis aujourd'hui c'est la Sainte Bee. Edward et les autres posent des questions et ces hommes répondent tranquillement. Je sens Edward se tendre à certain moment, le coup du téléphone, ils n'avaient pas pu le couper. Alors ils ont mis leurs doigts dans leurs oreilles. Vu que le casque était pris par celui qui écoutait ce qui se passait au centre. Puis comment j'ai craché sur le serveur pour finir à genoux devant lui. Et comment j'ai vomi dans la bouche de James. Edward me serre la main à ce moment et m'embrasse le cou. Je sais que cela lui fait mal, mais il comprend. Puis les réactions du camion lorsque je me suis retrouver seule face à la ligne de méchant dans la ruelle et que je les ai insulté. Puis enfin la bagarre, en règle avec ramassage d'ordure. Ensuite Garrett a repris en parlant de son écoute pour le centre. Edward me regarde et m'embrasse, je le sens tendu. Garrett explique tout des petites attentions de Jane, de comment elle lui a apporté vingt café, comment elle se pose sur son bureau, de son appel au téléphone avec moi, de mon appel pour lui donner un avant goût de nos retrouvailles. Du déshabillage de Jane et des répliques d'Edward. Je suis explosée de rire, il l'imite à la perfection. Et le fait que je rigole détend l'atmosphère. Il explique comment Edward a dû rentrer dans son jeu pour l'attacher et tous les petits noms d'oiseaux qui ont suivi. Puis il parle de mon arrivée. Il explique comment j'ai menacé Jane et dis que le reste est conservé dans le coffre X du FBI .

Enfin voilà une animation où les flashs ont crépité et que je ne peux pas être plus rouge et morte de honte.

La soirée se termine, nous allons au studio où les enfants dorment à point fermés. Je m'endors dans ses bras, je suis enfin en sécurité, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

-Bella ?

-Oui mon aimé ?

-Tu n'embrasseras plus personne d'autre.

-Et toi tu n'attacheras plus aucune femme en sous-vêtements.

-Marché conclu.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime mon aimé.

Nous nous endormons éreinter mais heureux.


	36. Chapter 36

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 36 : Photos**

Dimanche, nous voici chez les Cullen. Alice a décidé que la photo de son défilé serait pour cette après midi. Alors même si elle est autoritaire, j'avoue que je suis pressée de voir cela. Jasper, Emmett et Edward sont moins enthousiastes que nous mais bon le moment va être sympa.

Alice a fait son défilé autour du thème de Paris. C'est la ville du romantisme d'après elle.

Alice a demandé aux garçons d'enfiler leurs vêtements. On les entend râler. Mon imagination est débordante.

-Hors de question que je rentre là dedans Lilice, dit Emmett.

-Oh non mon amour s'il te plaît je ferais n'importe quoi, dit Jazz.

-Les garçons, un pari est un pari alors on assume et on se tait.

Alice a une idée bien précise des décors de son défilé.

Premier décor.

Nous avons installé une table ronde pour un dîner aux chandelles. Jasper vêtu d'un bas de costume et laissant son torse portant uniquement un torchon blanc sur l'épaule. Les bougies sont allumées. Il est de trois quart dos et pose un vase avec une rose dedans sur la table. Tout est sur le blanc et noir sauf la fleur qui ressort avec son rouge carmin. C'est un moment volé dans la préparation de ce repas romantique.

Deuxième décor.

Emmett est en Titi parisien. Il est assis sur une échelle qui est en équilibre sur le balcon. La photo est prise de dos, alors qu'il se retourne pour nous laisser voir sa chemise entrouverte qui laisse apercevoir ses abdos. Il mange un casse-croute. On a l'impression d'être sur un chantier de Paris avec ces gars qui déjeunent dans le vide.

Troisième décor.

Edward est sur le perron. Il est assit sur un sac de voyage et a un baluchon et un étui à guitare posé devant lui. Il a une veste qui n'est pas de la couleur de son pantalon, et sa chemise est entrouverte.

Le cliché le prend pendant qu'il s'ennuie d'attendre le taxi.

La photo me fait sourire.

-Tu t'enfuis encore ?

-Oh non ma belle, je rentre à la maison, il me fait son sourire en coin.

-Maintenant, on a fait le plus simple, nous dit Alice.

-Jasper en tenue.

-Alice !

-Dépêche-toi.

Il se déshabille devant nous. Il a un boxer noir avec une rose dessus sur la fesse gauche. Je rigole.

Alice le couche sur le canapé. Elle le drape légèrement, comme s'il était en train de dormir sur le drap. Il se cache le visage de son bras.

Emmett porte un caleçon à l'effigie de la tour Eiffel, elle le prend en photo alors qu'il se déshabille. La photo est superbe.

Edward se déshabille à son tour, il me regarde et je sens le rouge monter sur mon visage. Il sourit. Sur son boxer il y a une guitare. Alice le fait coucher sous son piano. Il est pris du dessus comme si on le regardait du ciel. Il est en réparation sous le piano. Comme lorsqu'on ressort du dessous d'une voiture. On le voit entier sauf la tête qui est sous le piano. Il fixe l'objectif. La photo me fait frissonner. Je mords ma lèvre.

Une fois relevé, il vient se frotter à moi. Il m'embrasse, je me colle à lui.

-Edward dernière photo collective, l'appelle Alice.

Il grogne mais la suit.

Elle les emmène à la salle de bains.

-Douche dans la baignoire!

-Quoi douche ? Ah non Alice, tu rêves. On ne se douche pas devant ton appareil et pas tous les trois ensembles, je suis explosée de rire.

Alice fusille du regard Jazz qui monte aussitôt dans la douche.

Rosalie promet une panne de sexe à Emmett, il saute dans la douche.

Les filles me regardent, Edward me sourit.

-Jamais je ne monterai là dedans.

Je m'approche de lui, il se recule. Je m'approche encore et le colle contre le mur. Je vais pour lui murmurer à l'oreille un secret, il se laisse faire. À ce moment, je lui attrape l'oreille et le tire sous le rire des autres sous la douche.

Rosalie allume le jet, tout en fermant la vitre. Les gars sont surpris du froid de l'eau, puis ils prennent des positions assez sympas. Rosalie ouvre la vitre, ils sont mouillés, dégoulinant de ces petites gouttes qui retracent leur muscles, ils se tournent. Oh seigneur ce que j'aimerais être une goutte d'eau.

On a l'impression d'être dans les douches après match. Tous ces muscles. Oh merde j'en mouille ma petite culotte.

La séance est finie. Nous enroulons chacune nos hommes et les emmenons dans leur chambre respective. Sans rien dire en grand silence. Les dernières prises ont étés suffisamment expressives comme cela.

J'emmène Edward dans notre chambre, je le fais s'allonger sur le lit. Je m'allonge sur lui et commence à l'embrasser, le caresser, lui susurrer des mots doux. Il me fait pivoter et se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Il met ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et se penche pour m'embrasser. Il me chuchote :

-Si tu me tires encore une fois l'oreille je te jure que je te fais crier.

Et sans attendre je lui choppe l'oreille. Moi et mon esprit de contradiction. Il me regarde, et se met à ma chatouiller. Je rigole comme une folle. Il s'arrête en voyant que je tiens mon ventre. Il m'embrasse et commence à lever mon tee-shirt. Il me caresse, il me lèche ma poitrine, mon ventre, puis il descend le long de mon corps. Je le remonte vers mon visage.

-Edward, j'ai tellement envie de toi. S'il te plaît.

-Comme tu le désires.

Il me déshabille et me replace sous lui.

-Écartes bien tes cuisses mon amour.

Il se frotte à mon entrée, je gémis. Il me pénètre doucement, je suis tellement humide. Il commence ses va-et-vient et prend un rythme soutenu. Nos corps claquent l'un contre l'autre. Nous nous nommons mutuellement, puis dans une extase incroyable nous jouissons ensemble. Il remet le drap sur nous et nous nous caressons le visage tout en nous embrassant. Un flash nous surprend dans la chambre. Alice nous regarde, elle sourit.

-Alice, je vais te tuer ! hurle Edward.

Je suis rouge tomate.

-Je vous la donnerai, elle est trop belle.

-Edward, il faut changer le verrou.

-Je le fais dans un instant, Edward se couche sur le ventre, je me pose sur lui tout en lui disant :

-Tu sais que je t'aime mais arrête de te faire prendre en photo par ta sœur, cela me met dans tous mes états, il rigole et je souris de l'entendre rire. Un deuxième flash nous éblouit.

-Alice tu vas réussir à me mettre en colère, alors sors de là et laisse moi finir de m'occuper de ton frère.

Alice se sauve en courant et en rigolant. J'aurais ma vengeance.

Esmée revient de balade avec les jumeaux. J'ai préparé le goûter.

-Crêpes, dis-je lorsqu'ils ouvrent la porte.

Sam et Nessie sont ravis, ils s'installent en cuisine. Les autres se trouvent une place pendant que je fais sauter la crêpe. Même Black, s'est trouvé un espace. Il ramasse les miettes. Tout d'un coup des pas d'éléphant se font entendre dans l'escalier.

-C'est pour qui les crêpes ? dit Emmett en nous faisans une entrée triomphale.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi, répondent en chœur Sam et Nessie.

Il grogne et me regarde pendant que je fais sauter la crêpe.

-Allez Bella, soit gentille, donne-moi une crêpe s'il te plaît, me dit Emmett.

Je le regarde et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant un gamin de 5 ans, je secoue la tête et lui donne cette crêpe. Il est aux anges. Esmée a attrapé une deuxième poêle et m'aide à remplir le ventre de toute la famille. C'est un super moment.

-Mamoun ? me dit Nessie.

-Oui ma chérie !

-Tu as choisi le parrain et la marraine d'Anthony ?

-Oui, nous les avons choisis avec Papou.

-Et nous alors ?

-Comment ça vous ?

-C'est qui notre parrain et notre marraine ?

-Oh Renée et Phil, n'ont pas eu le temps de penser à cela.

-Alors on n'en a pas ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'on a le droit de les choisir ?

-Si vous savez en quoi consiste leur rôle, je veux bien étudier vos propositions.

-Moi je veux Alice et Jasper, dit Nessie.

-Moi je voulais Emmett et Rose mais ils ont pris Anthony alors je veux Alice et Emmett, mais ils ne sont pas en couple alors.

Il y a un grand silence dans la cuisine. Tout le monde me regarde. Je me retourne vers la poêle. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Ces gosses, ils sont champions pour faire débarquer les traîtresses. Edward se lève de son tabouret, il me rejoint aux fourneaux.

-Tu serais d'accord pour cela, demandai-je à Edward tout bas.

-J'en serais enchanté.

-Oui mais eux, que vont-ils leurs répondre ?

-Bella retourne-toi et admire le spectacle.

Je me retourne, la famille mange les crêpes sans rien dire. On les entend respirer. Les enfants nous regardent avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Je leur fais un signe de tête. Ils me sourient.

-Tata Lice et Jasper, Mamoun et Papou sont d'accord et vous ?

Alice regarde Jasper qui lui sourit. Ils se mettent à son niveau et ensemble ils répondent :

-Oui avec le plus grand plaisir.

Ils l'embrassent et ils font un câlin. Nessie essuie les larmes qui commencent à couler sur le visage d'Alice.

-Marraine ne pleure pas, je préfère te voir sourire.

Sam s'approche d'eux.

-Et pour moi aussi, vous voulez bien ? il demande cela en baissant la tête. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

Emmett et Alice s'approche de Sam. Ils se regardent et lui font un énorme sourire.

-Oh oui mon bonhomme, je serai le meilleur des parrains.

-Avec tout mon amour, répond Alice.

Ils le prennent dans les bras. Moi je suis dans les bras d'Edward. Il me serre contre lui. Je regarde mes enfants. Ils sont heureux dans cette famille.

-Et maintenant qui veut une autre crêpe, relance Esmée. Et la partie crêpe continue sous le rire de cette famille au complet.

Nous parlons du mariage de Rose et Emmett. Leur enterrement de vie de célibataire. Emmett a déjà plein d'idées qui font rugir Rose.

Puis il y a les essayages des costumes et Robes. Alice a tout planifié. Elle nous dit que les festivités commenceront début mars pour nous, car avec Rosalie, cela a déjà commencé depuis longtemps.

-Tiens en parlant de cela, et toi Bella tu en es où du mariage ?

-Oh ! La date n'est pas encore fixée. J'avoue que l'on n'en a même pas encore réellement parlé.

-Quoi, mais ce n'est pas possible ! laisse-moi m'occuper de tout.

-Alice avec tout le respect, je ne suis pas de celle pour qui un grand mariage est nécessaire. Du moment que j'ai ma famille, le lieu et le reste ne compte pas.

-Non mais n'importe quoi. Tu ne peux pas dire cela, un mariage il faut le préparer, c'est une aventure dans une vie. Edward donne moi un coup de main.

-Alice tout le monde n'a pas décidé du déroulement de son mariage avant son entrée au CP.

-Mais...

-Non Alice c'est notre mariage et si on a besoin de toi, on te le dira.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Alors vous allez avoir besoin de moi.

Je regarde Edward qui me sourit.

-Quand tu voudras ma belle.

-Alors après la naissance d'Anthony, et en extérieur.

-Cela sera parfais.

Nous nous embrassons avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse.

-Hummm, hummm.

-Emmett, plutôt de t'occuper de ma bouche, mange donc une crêpe. Elle pourra peut-être faire passer le chat que tu as de coincé.

Il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Esmée nous regarde et va ouvrir.

-Bonjour Charlie.

-Bonjour Esmée, les enfants sont là ?

-Oui dans la cuisine, partie crêpe.

Nous voyons arriver Charlie et une dame avec lui.

Les jumeaux sautent sur Charlie et lui font de gros bisou chocolat.

Je tends une serviette à Charlie qui s'essuie les joues en me regardant fixement.

-Bella, je te présente Léna Degory, la sœur de Phil.

À ces mots mon cœur se serre. Les jumeaux la regardent et ils se rapprochent automatiquement de moi. Je les encercle de mes bras.

-Bonjour Mlle Swan.

-Bonjour.

-Je pense que nous devrions parler en dehors de toute cette agitation.

Je regarde Edward qui me donne la main. Nous attrapons chacun un enfant et les déposons dans les bras de leur oncle.

-Esmée, je peux recevoir dans votre salon, s'il vous plaît ?

-Il est tout à toi.

Je fais signe à cette femme de me suivre. Je lui montre un fauteuil et je m'assois en face d'elle.

-Bien je vous écoute.

-Oh mais je vois que vous attendez un heureux événement, c'est pour quand ?

-Bien je ne suis pas réputée pour ma patience, alors soyez généreuse et comblez moi de la raison de votre venue.

-En effet, Phil m'avait dit que vous alliez droit au but.

-Je suis comme cela, alors ?

-Bien, j'ai souffert de la disparition de mon frère. Comme vous devez le savoir, notre famille était plus que restreinte et maintenant, elle l'est d'autant plus. Je suis venue vous voir car les enfants de Phil sont les seuls liens qui me restent de ma famille et n'ayant pas d'enfant et une bonne situation professionnelle, je répondrais plus aisément aux besoins des enfants de mon frère. Donc j'ai pensé que...

-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez pensé suffisamment, Madame, les jumeaux sont mes enfants et en aucune façon ils ne sont de votre famille.

-Isabella, ne cherchez pas à me mettre en colère.

-Oh mais vous pouvez, allez y rouler vous par terre si vous pensez que cela peut vous donner plus de poids à votre plaidoirie, vous n'aurez pas les enfants.

-Dans ce cas, la justice fera son travail.

-Elle l'a déjà faite, je ne vous raccompagne pas.

Elle se lève et sort de la maison. Je suis restée assise dans le fauteuil. Je fixe la vitre. Je ressens un vide, une peur, un trou dans ma poitrine. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage. Edward vient se mettre contre moi. Je ne réagis pas. Il me caresse le dos, essuie mes larmes et m'embrasse le front. Je ne réagis toujours pas. Il se met devant moi. Il pose son doigt sous mon menton et me force à le regarder. Je le vois, lui et son visage triste. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse doucement, prudemment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, elle ne les aura pas.

-Oh ça non alors. Ce sont nos enfants.

-Oui mon amour. Et en parlant de nos enfants, que penses-tu si on légalisait tout cela.

-Éclaire-moi.

-Je pensais adopter officiellement les enfants.

-Mais on devait faire cela au mariage.

-Et bien avançons ce jour.

-Non Edward, je ne veux pas faire cela uniquement parce qu'une espèce de sorcière à grelots nous y force. Notre mariage et nos engagements ne doivent pas découler de cette initiative là.

-Vu comme cela, je suis d'accord, mais si cela peut aider.

-Elle n'a aucun droit, mais je me renseignerai auprès d'un avocat lundi matin.

-J'en connais un, celui qui m'a aidé pour le divorce avec Jess. Mr Jenkins. Il est très bien. Ces méthodes sont particulières, mais s'il y a un chat mort caché, il le trouvera.

-Bien je te fais confiance, et maintenant, jouons à quelque chose.

-Emmett, tu branches la Wii !

-Ouais super.

Et les voilà dans une partie de bowling.

Les enfants jouent avec Emmett et Edward. Pendant que je suis en cuisine avec Esmée et Charlie.

-Tu veux un thé ? me demande Esmée.

-Volontiers, merci.

Papa s'assoit d'un côté de moi, Esmée de l'autre. Ils regardent tous deux devant eux alors que je fixe ma tasse.

-Papa, elle peut me les prendre ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais Phil ne t'avait pas dit qu'il n'avait pas de famille.

-Oh tu sais dans toutes les familles, il y a un pot caché.

-Que veut-elle exactement ? demande Esmée.

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de le formuler, mais elle n'aura pas les enfants.

-Elle est leur tante.

-Une tante absente lors de leur naissance, absente pendant les biberons, les couches, les maladies, la mort de leurs parents. Non Esmée, ce n'est pas une tante. Je ne l'ai pas vu lors de la mise en terre. Elle n'a pas fait de scandale au bureau du directeur de l'aéroport pour récupérer ce qui restait des corps. Elle n'a pas consolé les enfants. Non vraiment non avec tout l'amour que vous possédez, vous ne pouvez pas me demander de lui donner un rôle de tante.

-Je comprends Bella, mais les enfants auront peut-être des questions face à la famille de ce père. Elle fait partie de leur origine, elle peut répondre à certaines questions.

-Oui mais elle ne les prendra pas.

-Je pense qu'Esmée n'a pas tort, on ne te demande pas de les laisser mais peut-être garder un lien quel qu'il soit avec cette femme. Comme cela s'ils le souhaitent, ils pourront lui parler.

-Je n'en sais rien. On en saura plus lundi. Edward va me donner le numéro de Mr Jenkins. Papa, pourquoi, il y a toujours un truc pour te ruiner au moment où tu es heureux ?

-Cela s'appelle la vie, Bella. Et c'est encore à toi de montrer la force que tu as en toi pour combattre ce problème. Grand-mère Swan, disait que tout bonheur se paye.

-Alors je vais avoir une vie super heureuse et pleine de bonheur. Mais elle commence quand ?

-Regarde ce que tu as, Bella, tout autour de toi. Ce petit aparté ne te l'enlèvera pas. Il ne fait que le conforter, alors bats-toi, et tu feras la danse de la victoire juste après.

-Merci Papa, Esmée.

Je bois mon thé en silence.

-Papa, tu me conduiras à l'autel lors de mon mariage ?

-J'en serais plus que fier ma fille.

-Merci.

-Non, tu n'as pas à me remercier pour cela.

Je continue de boire mon thé en silence.

-Bella, c'est à toi de jouer, m'appelle Alice.

Me voici dans une partie bowling contre Alice, Rose et Jazz. Tout compte fait cela me fait me dépenser. Je fais plus de gouttières que les autres mais bon, cela donne matière à Emmett pour me charrier. Alors allons-y.

Jasper prend sa guitare et commence à jouer un air de country. Une balade irlandaise, un oranger, je crois, chanson française. Rosalie chante tout en dégommant les quilles.

La musique est douce, belle, la chanson, je ne comprends pas tout mais elle est reflète le sentiment que j'ai au fond de moi. Une tristesse avec de l'espoir.

Edward l'accompagne au piano.

La partie de bowling se termine, on rejoint les musiciens. Rose et sa voie d'ange descendu du ciel continue sa chanson. Alice demande des titres de chansons françaises pour son défilé.

-Piaf, « La vie en rose », dit Esmée.

Elle se met à chanter, et Edward m'explique la chanson. Cette déclaration amoureuse d'une femme pour son homme. Elle est magnifique.

-Trenet, le fou chantant, dit Charlie, je le regarde et il hausse les épaules. Ta mère aimait l'une de ces chansons, « Y a de la joie ».

Il chantonne la chanson, Edward la reprend en piano et Emmett, la recherche sur Deezer. Il la diffuse. La musique est beaucoup plus dynamique, elle est pleine de gaité. Elle fait du bien au moral. Même moi qui ne parle pas français, je chante le refrain.

Emmett, nous met une chanson de bicyclette d'un certain Yves Montand. La musique est entraînante.

Suivent une ribambelle de chansons anciennes, puis d'autres et peu plus récentes. « Les champs Élysées », « I love Paris » de Vanessa Paradis…

Emmett nous lance qu'il faut trouver un thème pour la prochaine soirée du Cullen's. Et ce coup si les gars vont gagner le pari.

-L'espoir fait vivre, lance Rose et elle nous sourit.

J'éclate de rire. C'est fou comment cette famille peut nous faire passer des rires aux larmes en peu de temps.

-OK, quitte ou double ? lance Emmett.

Les garçons grognent.

-Emmett, on est dans les choux à chaque fois. Alors mets-là en sourdine.

-Oh non les gars pas ce coup-là. J'ai une superbe idée.

-Nous sommes tout ouïs, répond Alice.

-On choisit, le pari et la sentence.

Alice nous regarde, je fais les gros yeux, je ne le sens pas ce coup-là. Il a des idées tordues.

-OK, dit-elle, nous relevons.

-Alice !

-Quoi, on les bats à chaque fois, les filles. Allez soyez chiques.

-De toute façon tu as dit oui, alors adjuger c'est vendu… Bon alors le pari se fera sur scène, soirée karaoké. La meilleure équipe l'emporte. Et la sentence...

Bon jusque là ça n'a pas l'air trop compliqué. Maintenant la sentence.

-La sentence sera, non avant dernière mise au point, vous décidez de nos chansons et nous des vôtres, sinon c'est trop facile.

-OK mais deux choix par personnes. Ou sinon vous nous donnez nos titres avant.

-OK deux choix.

-La sentence, réfléchissons, de quoi aurions nous besoin… Chanson et mime sur « It's a small world » de Disney.

-Non sur le medley de Disney.

-OK vendu.

Je regarde Edward, je ne connais pas le medley mais vu sa tête je suppose que cela doit être quelque chose. J'en frémis d'avance. Alice elle saute partout en scandant.

-Le ridicule ne tue pas, les gars préparez-vous.

Je ne le sens pas. Mais pas du tout.

Nous sommes en équipe afin choisir les chansons. Esmée jouera le rôle d'huissier sur ce coup là.

-Alors là, l'appareil photo est nécessaire.

Après les musiques choisies, les deux listes sont glissées dans une enveloppe et Esmée la met dans son sac à main. Elle rigole encore des titres ou de la sentence, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il qu'elle rigole.

Nous embrassons tout le monde et rentrons à la maison. La journée a été chargée.

Arrivés à la maison, nous lançons la routine du dimanche soir.

Bain des enfants.

-Bella, tu fais la surveillance des bains, pendant que je fais à manger ! OK.

-Merci mon cœur, comme cela, je vais pouvoir travailler sur l'ordi.

Les enfants sont dans le bain, ils aiment le prendre ensemble. Ce n'est peut-être pas bon mais tant qu'ils sont d'accord. Pour moi c'est un gain d'eau et de temps.

-Mamoun ? m'appelle Sam.

Je m'approche d'eux et m'accroupis devant la baignoire.

-La dame de tout à l'heure, celle qui est venue chez Esmée. C'est la sœur de Papa ?

-C'est ce qu'elle dit.

-Et elle va nous prendre ?

-Certainement pas, nous ne ferrons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour éviter cela.

-Bien alors, on reste ici ?

-Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais quoi qu'il se passe, vous serez toujours mes enfants et je vous aimerais toujours. Et cela même si j'épouse Edward ou que l'on est vingt-cinq enfants, vous resterez mes enfants.

-Même si vingt-cinq est énorme, nous ne nous séparerons jamais de vous.

Edward est debout contre la porte. Il nous regarde avec tellement d'amour. Il s'approche et s'accroupit à son tour. Nous jouons avec les enfants. Au final, je suis plus mouillée qu'eux. Nous les sortons du bain après les avoir lavés. Et pendant qu'ils s'habillent nous prenons notre douche.

Nous sommes tous en pyjama. J'aime cette image. Nous tous autour de la table en pyjama. C'est reposant. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Mais le simple fait d'être ensemble est super.

À la fin du repas, nous mettons au point les activités et les corvées de la semaine, qui met la table, qui la débarrasse, poubelle, qui va au sport et quand… Nous remplissons le tableau et après une pause câlin autour d'une histoire. Nous couchons les enfants.

-Bella, tu me rejoins sur le canapé !

Me voilà installé tout contre son torse pendant qu'il a mis un film. « Abyss », un film mythique d'après lui mais je ne suis pas cinéphile alors il essaye de remédier à cette ignorance non digne d'une citoyenne américaine.

L'histoire est sympa, jolie histoire d'amour et de tolérance.


	37. Chapter 37

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 37 : Défilé**

J'arrive au centre, c'est le jour du défilé d'Alice sur Paris et son romantisme.

La scène est en place. Il y a des roses, et des lys le long de cette dernière et sur les chaises.

Le buffet est en place.

Alice est en loge. Elle court partout. Chaque figurant à son portant avec ses tenues dessus.

Il y a une zone maquillage, une autre coiffure, une retouche et la dernière photo.

Alice saute de toute part. Elle est impressionnante, elle arrive à tout gérer. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours.

Il y a les enfants du service pédiatrique, chaque enfant à sa tenue et les sourires sur leurs visages sont magiques.

Je retourne en salle, j'aide les personnes à s'installer. Esmée qui a invité tout Forks, mais aussi des collaborateurs et des VIP de la mode. Il ya même des journalistes. Mais pour ceux-là, Alice n'est pas au courant.

La salle est pleine, le noir se fait sur la salle et Edward est sous la douche de lumière.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs. Nous vous ouvrons le centre en ce jour afin de vous faire découvrir notre défilé de mode orchestré par Mlle Cullen Alice. Elle est aidée par les enfants du service pédiatrique de l'hôpital de Forks, Des adolescents du centre et de quelques adultes. Les tenues que vous verrez sur scène sont à réserver auprès de Rosalie qui se trouve près de l'entrée. Il faut vous précisez que tous les bénéfices seront reversés à l'association du Docteur Patch qui a pour mission d'émerveiller et d'améliorer par tous les moyens possibles la vie et la guérison des enfants de l'hôpital. Voici donc pour vous, en espérant que vous passiez un agréable moment le défilé qui a pour thème Paris et son romantisme.

La musique d'Édith Piaf se fait entendre et la photo de Jasper sur le dîner romantique se met en fond de scène, les enfants défilent par couple. Ils sont habillés en tenue de soirée. Chacun sa couleur, noir, bleu, crème, rouge… Les demoiselles sont en robes logues dignes de princesses alors que ces messieurs ont un costume assortis aux robes avec des chapeaux. Ils sont super romantique. Il y a en a même qui dansent un peu en bout de scène. C'est très touchant. Les flashs crépitent et les exclamations du public se font entendre.

En suite vient la photo d'Edward sous le piano. D'autres enfants font le défilé suivi des adolescents. Les tenues sont plus citadines, plus courantes mais tout aussi jolies. Les adolescents jouent merveilleusement leur rôle. Il faut dire qu'Alice les a menacés. Alors ils ont eu peur.

Puis la photo d'Emmett sur son échelle. Là nous voyons encore les adolescents et les adultes. La team boy fait son entrée. Ils sont rigolos en tenu de travail. Il y a les serveurs, les boulangers, les cuisiniers, les gars du bâtiment, le cadre supérieur, le joueur de baseball, le rugby man…

Puis vient l'entracte où le premier assaut sur les commandes, les premiers retours sur la manifestation. J'aide Rosalie qui a l'air dépassée. Nous finissons par mettre les feuilles de commandes dans une boîte, nous évertuant à remercier les gens.

Le défilé reprend. Sur la toile de fond, se projettent les photos des trois gars en tenue légère et celle de la douche. Elle passe en boucle pendant la chanson de Vanessa Paradis.

Nous revoyons les enfants avec des tenues pour l'hôpital un peu plus glamour que leur fichue robe à nœud aux fesses. Je pense que le message est passé auprès du directeur de l'hôpital qui sourit.

Puis viennent les ados, en maillot de bain avec paréo pour ces demoiselles. Enfin vient le moment que j'attends personnellement, les sous-vêtements. Les adultes défilent dans ces tenues sages, mais lorsqu'Edward fait son apparition accompagné d'Emmett et de Jasper. Des sifflements se font entendre. J'avoue que les papillons dans mon corps se réveillent et que je suis fière que mon homme se trouve là haut. Des flashes et des flashes scintillent de partout. Certaines demoiselles auraient besoin d'un seau d'eau froide, mais le pire c'est que les gars profitent de leur moment de gloire. Ils prennent des postures dignes de top modèle, il montre leur muscles, s'éclatent et rigolent sur scène se qui les rend d'autant plus sexy. Je vois Rose commencer à bouillir en entendant le gémissement de certaines filles. Les gars eux s'amusent lancent des clins d'œil à tous va, touchent le visage de certaines filles. De vraies stars sur un tapis rouge.

OK pour moi, cela a assez durer. Je vais en loge.

-Bella tu tombes bien, Alice m'attrape et me colle une robe dans les bras.

-Oh non Alice, tu rêves, dis-je en regardant la robe.

-Bella, le modèle m'a lâché, et tu es la seule avec moi, s'il te plaît, un défilé ne peut pas se finir sur des gars en caleçon.

Elle me fait sa moue made in Cullen, je sais que c'est important pour elle. Elle y travaille depuis tellement longtemps.

-Merci, tu es chic, je te le revaudrais.

Je lève mes bras en l'air, elle me déshabille à vitesse vampirique tout en appelant la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse. En moins de dix minutes je suis prête. Elles m'ont tournée dans tous sens, tiré les cheveux, appliqué je ne sais quoi sur le visage, pailletée et habillée et posée devant le rideau.

La musique change, c'est encore une musique française. Je reconnais la voix raillée de Piaf, « Mon manège à moi ». Je n'ai pas le temps de sentir le trac monter. Le rideau s'ouvre, les flashes crépitent. Je regarde devant moi, les garçons sont toujours dans leurs shows.

-Bella, tes pieds, avance un pied, ressers, avance l'autre, ressers.

Et elle me pousse en me collant un bouquet de lys et de rose dans les mains.

Je m'avance doucement, je regarde droit devant moi, un silence se fait sur la salle. Rose porte sa main sur son cœur. Les garçons comprennent que quelque chose vient de changer se retournent. Emmett et Jasper ont un énorme sourire. Edward lui a la bouche grande ouverte. Il me regarde approcher doucement, il se frotte les yeux et me décompose du regard. Je m'approche de lui, lui referme la bouche et je le retourne en lui mettant une claque sur son joli boxer et lui fais signe de rejoindre les coulisses. Il se ressaisit sous les rires du public et tout en secouant la tête reprend la direction des loges. Je continue mon chemin, Emmett et Jasper sont devant moi. Pour Jasper, je lui mets une rose entre les dents, il m'embrasse la joue et prend la direction du fond. Je me tourne vers Emmett et je lui glisse un lys sur le côté du boxer tout en fixant Rose qui a un sourire énorme. Il m'embrasse et avec Jasper ils repartent en loge. Je continue mon chemin, m'arrête en bout de piste, tourne doucement sur moi-même. Et commence à repartir. À peine le rideau lever, Alice est là. Je lui prends la main et en avançant un peu plus vite et sous les applaudissements du public, je la conduis au bout de la scène.

-Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente Alice Cullen, puis toute la troupe nous rejoint sur la piste.

Alice est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et cela lui va bien. Elle a même des rougeurs. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi. Je retourne en loge et enlève cette robe pour revêtir mon tee-shirt et mon jeans. Oh seigneur je me préfère là-dedans.

Une fois le défilé fini, les tonnes de mains serrées et la salle rangée. Alice est assise sur la piste. Je demande à Bree de la prendre en photo. Alice calme, avec... mais oui un semblant de fatigue sur le visage, je veux cela dans mon album.

Rosalie annonce que ce soir on mange chez eux.

Edward s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que j'ai failli perdre la tête tout à l'heure. Tu étais magnifique dans cette robe de mariée.

Je sens mon corps trembler sous cette déclaration.

-J'avoue que ton expression en valait la chandelle. Mon aimé.

Il me retourne et m'embrasse.

-Edward, Bella, vous nous rejoignez chez nous. Esmée prend les enfants, nous lance Rose.

-Pas besoin de nous faire un autre petit, le four est plein, lance Emmett en rigolant.

Rose lui met un claque derrière la tête. Et nous partons à rire.

Il m'embrasse encore et encore. Il me caresse. Lors qu'un flash nous éblouit.

Nous relevons la tête pour crier après Alice, lorsque nous voyons un homme se retourner et partir en courant. Edward me pousse sur le côté et court après cet homme.

-Revient ici !Que je t'arrache la tête espèce de voyeur.

J'entends l'homme courir et Edward courir derrière. Je les suis.

-Reviens ici !

J'entends la porte claquée puis trois secondes après re-claquée. Ils sont dehors, J'accélère le pas. Ils sont sur le parking au moment où je sors. L'homme est près de sa voiture. Il lui parle tout bas mais je n'entends pas. Edward essaye de l'attraper mais ils tournent autour de cette dernière. Je m'approche doucement. L'homme arrive à ouvrir sa voiture tout en continuant de tourner. Je regarde la plaque par instinct et mémorise « bequiet washington ». Je m'approche encore et Edward me voit. Il accélère sa rotation autour de la voiture, et l'homme se glisse à l'intérieur et referme ses portes. Je suis à côté de lui. Je le regarde et de mon index je frappe sur la vitre.

-Monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ?

Il me regarde démarre et part en trombe. Edward me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras.

-Bella, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ?

-Et tu aurais voulu que je lui expose la vitre à la figure, que je le sorte par la chemise dans mon état ? Edward, je connais sa plaque et son visage. Je vais prévenir Charlie.

-Tu as raison excuse-moi, mais j'avais qu'une envie et ce n'était pas celle de l'embrasser.

-Qui lui ou moi ?

-Oh toi je ferrais plus que t'embrasser, mais il faut que je ferme le centre et nous devons aller chez Rose, il me prend le visage en main et m'embrasse passionnément.

Je monte dans ma coccinelle et pendant qu'il ferme le centre, j'appelle Charlie pour l'informer de la situation. Il me dit qu'il commence une enquête mais que cela devrait être un fan de la mariée.

Edward arrive, il ouvre ma portière. Il me regarde et je sors de la voiture pour m'asseoir côté passager.

-C'est vraiment parce que je t'aime.

Il rigole et attend que je sois installée.

-Bella, j'ai besoin de décompresser de ma course alors merci de me laisser conduire Choupette.

Je hausse les sourcils et je croise mes bras sur mon torse. Je boude quoi. Il me regarde et me caresse la cuisse. Il démarre, prend le chemin pour aller chez Rose et repose sa main sur ma cuisse.

-Garde tes deux mains sur le volant, si tu abimes ma Choupette, tu es un homme mort.

Il me regarde et nous partons d'un fou rire.

Arrivés devant chez Rose, je tombe sur une jolie maison.

Edward vient m'ouvrir la portière et me tend sa main.

-Oh merci, le romantisme est revenu.

Il me tire à lui et m'embrasse.

-S'il te plaît ma puce, je ne jouerais plus les machos.

-Ou tout du moins pas pendant que tu conduis, et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il grogne et place son bras autour de moi pour me conduire dans la maison.

Emmett nous ouvre la porte.

-Edward, tu es tout essoufflé dis donc ?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois Emmett, j'ai couru après un type qui nous prenait en photo.

-Et maintenant tu fais dans la photo porno, sacré Bella, tu vas être une maman redoutable.

Je le pousse en lui mettant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il rigole.

Nous arrivons dans le salon, les enfants me sautent dessus. Je les embrasse.

-Mamoun ta robe était superbe.

-Merci ma puce.

-Mamoun j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, je n'ai pas regardé Papou lorsqu'il était en boxer, mais Emmett et Jazz étaient trop drôle.

-OK Sam, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies suffisamment fermé les yeux, et je l'embrasse sous le fou rire des autres.

Rosalie nous propose un apéritif dînatoire. Nous prenons place dans le canapé. Edward se met par terre entre mes jambes pendant que les enfants se mettent de chaque côté. Jack et Leah nous rejoignent.

-OK ce soir c'est match, alors les filles si vous parlez chiffon, allez en cuisine. Nous on se fait le match.

Emmett monte le son, pendant que nous finissons l'apéritif. Instinctivement, les gars se regroupent entre eux et les filles se mettent de leur côté.

Leah est énorme, mais magnifique. Elle n'a plus longtemps à tenir avant la venue de son enfant. Elle rayonne de bonheur.

Alice et Rose lancent la conversation sur le mariage. Elle sort un book avec beaucoup de photos, de pages déchirées, de truc dedans.

Je suis impressionnée.

Rose me regarde et sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout le monde n'a pas Alice comme coordinatrice de mariage. À chacun son mariage.

-Et bien moi, j'ai tout en tête. Enfin je crois.

-Quoi, mais tu ne nous as rien dit. Allez raconte.

-Rien du tout. Vous verrez le moment voulu. Je me lève, leur tire la langue et pars rejoindre les hommes.

Je m'assois sur les genoux d'Edward. Il me caresse le dos tout en regardant le match.

-Bella, reviens tout de suite, me lance Alice.

-Non, je me colle à Edward.

Il rigole tout en me prenant contre lui.

-Tu sais que je te protègerais de tout, de tout sauf de ma sœur.

-Lâcheur ! Mais elle parle boutique, shopping, essayage, achat...

-Sois courageuse ma douce, c'est pour le mariage je suppose.

-Oui mais pas celui de Rose.

-Oh !

-Oh !

On entend du bruit de la porte.

Emmett se lève et en bon hôte de maison, va ouvrir cette dernière.

-Bonsoir, je peux vous aidez ?

-...

-Oui entrez à la cuisine, je vais vous les chercher.

-Edward, Bella, c'est pour vous.

Je regarde Edward, il me relève et nous allons en cuisine. Je croise Rose, Alice, Leah et Esmée qui sortent. Rose a un drôle de regard. Esmée a un visage triste. Rien de bon quoi.

Edward ouvre la porte et nous tombons sur la sœur de Phil et un monsieur de bonne allure à ses côtés.

-Êtes-vous Mlle Isabella Swan ?

Je le dévisage, et regarde Léna qui a un sourire à faire peur.

-Il me semble que je vous ai parlé, êtes-vous Mlle Isabella Swan ?

-Oui je le suis. Mais qui êtes vous, et que...

-Bien vous devez prendre acte que des maintenant, les enfants, Mlle Nessie et Mr Sam Degory ne sont plus sous votre responsabilité. Ils seront placés sous celle de Mlle Degory Léna, ici présente.

-Quoi ? Non mais vous n'allez pas bien.

-Esmée, prenez les enfants et emmenez-les, hurlai-je.

Je cours dans le salon, il y a déjà Seth et un autre adjudant. Ils encadrent les enfants. Il y a une femme aussi, qui leur tient la main. Je cours sur mes enfants. Emmett me retient. Je le baffe et me dirige vers mes petits. Sam et Nessie pleurent, crient. Jasper et Jacob retiennent Edward, pendant qu'Emmett me serre contre lui. Rose parle avec la femme. Esmée court prendre un sac, les doudous, un livre, un album de famille et donne tout cela à Seth.

-Seth, Seth, non mais que fais-tu, ce sont mes enfants. S'il vous plaît, laissez mes enfants, je pleure, je crie je me débats. J'entends la rage d'Edward. Les enfants pleurent, ils ne comprennent pas.

La femme s'approche de moi. Elle se fixe devant moi.

-Mlle Swan, aux vues de différentes preuves apportées par la partie adverse, vous avez perdu votre droit d'adoption de ces enfants. Mlle Degory étant leur unique famille, elle aura donc la charge de s'occuper d'eux pendant l'enquête sociale. Comprenez-vous ce que je vous dis, Mlle Swan ?

Je m'accroupis au sol. Je me tiens le ventre, je regarde mes enfants.

-Laissez-moi leur dire au revoir, s'il vous plaît.

-Aucun contact n'est autorisé, désolé.

-Mais ils vont où ? Qui va s'occuper d'eux ? Ils ne la connaissent même pas ? Et l'école ? Et...

-Désolée le secret doit être gardé.

-Sam prends soin de Nessie, et toi chérie prends soin de ton frère. Ne vous séparez pas. Soyez gentils et bien élevés. Je vous promets de tout faire pour vous récupérer au plus vite. Sam, Nessie, cette femme est la sœur de votre Papa. Alors elle est votre tante. Sam tu te rappelles l'histoire de Coming ? Ne l'oublie pas, je...

Je fais un pas en avant, mais la femme se met sur mon chemin.

-Je vous promets de ne pas leur faire de mal, laissez-moi les embrasser, s'il vous plaît.

-Désolée.

-Est-ce que la famille peut le faire alors.

-Désolée.

Seth ne me regarde pas, il s'essuie les yeux, il attrape Sam et sort avec. J'essaye de le toucher au passage mais Emmett a repris son rôle de geôlier. Le collègue fait de même avec Nessie. La femme monte à l'arrière. Ils les montent dans la voiture de police et ferment les portes. Je cours à la voiture, Edward est avec moi, nous essayons d'ouvrir les portes mais elles sont verrouillées. Les enfants pleurent. Ils sont collés aux vitres de la voiture qui commence à rouler. Nous courrons à côté mais la voiture accélère et je vois partir mes enfants. Je m'effondre au sol. Edward me prend dans ses bras et nous pleurons nos enfants.

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, enfin ils seront en sécurité.

Je relève la tête et je la vois sur le perron en train de descendre pour aller vers sa voiture. Je me relève, je la fixe.

-Vous ! Espèce de femme digne d'avoir un cœur en sous développement. Vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer le pourquoi de cette séparation. Et maintenant. Je peux vous certifier que...

Edward, me rattrape au vol. Je vais la tuer. Elle me regarde, elle a peur, elle monte dans sa voiture et part sans demander son reste.

L'homme lui est sur le perron, il me regarde et désigne la cuisine. Je rentre et je fonce sur lui. Je lui empoigne le nœud de sa cravate et le baisse pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Mlle Swan, s'il vous plaît.

-Vous avez intérêt à tout me dire car maintenant, je peux vous dire Monsieur, je ne me présente même pas avant d'enlever les enfants, que je vais vous faire sortir les mots de la bouche.

Il m'enlève ma main de son nœud de cravate et essaye de se rendre un peu plus présentable devant moi et toute la famille qui attend derrière moi.

-En premier temps je demanderais aux autres personnes que Mlle Swan de sortir de la cuisine.

-Oh non, vous n'avez pas attendu que je sois seule pour faire votre saloperie, je ne serais pas seule lors de votre plaidoirie.

-Bien, comme vous voulez. Vous allez avoir besoin d'un avocat. Je peux vous met...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, notre avocat arrive, dit Edward.

-Vous l'avez déjà prévenu, bien et comment se nomme-t-il ?

-Mr Jenkins de Jenkins et associé.

Je le vois qui avale sa salive.

-Je prends note. Donc voici...

-Non, lance Edward, nous préférons attendre l'arrivée de Mr Jenkins d'ici moins d'une demie heure.

-Mais...

-Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez nous le refuser. Monsieur ?

-Monsieur Sauwer, avocat à la cour.

-Du coq qui pond un œuf bleu, répliquai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Tout le monde me regarde.

-J'ai dit cela tout haut ? je regarde Edward qui me fait un signe de tête. Et merde.

Edward me porte dans ses bras. Il m'emmène dans le canapé. Je me retiens à la porte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, il ne partira pas avec Jack et Emmett autour de lui.

Je me colle à mon amour, il me garde contre lui pendant qu'il s'installe dans le fauteuil. Esmée me couvre avec la couverture des enfants. Elle a leur odeur. Je la respire à plein nez.

-Edward, dis-moi que l'on va les récupérer.

-Je te le promets.

-Mais où sont-ils ? Pleurent-ils toujours, sont-ils bien installé ? Oh elle ne connaît pas leur goût, leur habitudes, leurs...

-Chut calme-toi mon amour. Ils sont ensembles et rien que cela c'est un bon point.

Je me réfugie dans son coup et les larmes tombent d'elles-même. Je ne les retiens pas.

Une éternité après, on frappe à la porte, je me redresse, et cours ouvrir.

-Sam, Nessie.

J'arrive dans le couloir, il y a un homme avec Emmett. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, enveloppé avec une mallette à la main.

-Mlle Swan, je suppose.

Je me retourne et part dans les bras d'Edward en pleure.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Jenkins.

-Bonsoir, Mr Cullen.

Edward me confie à Esmée pendant qu'il accompagne Mr Jenkins en cuisine.

-Bella, tu dois être forte, et tu dois allez là-bas pour écouter ce qu'il va se passer, me chuchote Esmée. Mais voyant que je ne réagis pas, elle me soulève le menton et me dit, Bella, ma fille bats toi pour retrouver tes enfants.

Je la regarde, essuies mes larmes, et lui fais un signe de tête. Je me retourne et entre dans la cuisine.

Edward me regarde et me tend un siège à côté de lui. Je me pose dessus, il entoure ma taille de son bras. Allons-y, que la fête commence.

-Mr Jenkins.

-Mr Sauwer, je vois que vous êtes encore du mauvais côté de la barrière mon cher.

-Oh vu des éléments que j'ai, je ne dirais pas cela.

-Et bien voyons un peu ces éléments, Mr Jenkins prend le dossier. Un silence se fait.

-Edward voulez-vous bien me servir un café ainsi que ces merveilleux mini hotdog s'il vous plaît cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

-Je m'en occupe, dis-je, il faut que je m'occupe.

Je lui sers son café et sa nourriture. Il continue l'épluchage du dossier. Il écrit des choses dessus, raye, recommence. Enfin il tourne, retourne les pages dans tous les sens.

-Edward tu voudras quelque chose ?

-Comme toi s'il te plaît, je nous sers donc un thé.

Je regarde l'autre espèce de malotru. Edward me fait un signe de tête.

-Et pour vous ?

-Un café ne serait pas de refus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne crache pas dans la soupe, moi.

Et je lui pose son café. Mr Jenkins relève la tête à ma phrase et part à rire.

-En effet Edward, tout à fait ce qu'il vous faut.

-Quoi ?

Edward m'enlace et m'embrasse succinctement.

-Merci Mr Jenkins.

Il continue de lire et relire, d'écrire de gribouiller, de griffonner, de surligner, il change de page, retourne à celles du début, revient en annexe.

-Edward avez-vous un ordinateur ici, s'il vous plaît ?

Emmett lui apporte son PC.

-Merci Mr Cullen, pouvez-vous m'ouvrir une page internet s'il vous plaît.

Emmett s'exécute. Il pianote sur l'ordi et une multitude de photo apparaisse devant nous.

-Bien, est-ce là tous les documents et preuves dont vous disposez Mr Sauwer ?

-Et bien oui tout en parfaite transparence.

-Bien je vous recontacte demain à la première heure. Veillez seulement à ce que les enfants appellent leur mère lors qu'ils arriveront à destination. Merci, une autre bavure ne vous aidera pas.

Je relève la tête, Mr Sauwer prend son téléphone et appelle directement sa cliente.

-Mlle Degory, je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais les enfants doivent parler à Mlle Swan. C'est la loi. Non Mlle Degory, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Non plus. Je ne pense pas que refuser soit un atout pour votre dossier. Non Mlle Swan n'a pas empêché leur départ. Bien je leur ferais savoir. À demain Mlle Degory.

Il nous regarde, et fixe Mr Jenkins.

-Ma cliente vous fait savoir que les enfants se portent bien et qu'ils dorment.

-Je prends note de votre communication Mr Sauwer.

Et voilà qu'il écrit au dos des feuilles maintenant.

-Edward, veuillez raccompagner ce cher confrère, merci.

Edward se lève, il lui montre la sortie et le suit avec Emmett, Jack et Jasper à ses trousses.

Il n'en mène pas large le bougre.

Les revoilà dans la cuisine, une nouvelle tournée de café en main. On s'installe tous autour de la cuisine, comme on peut.

-Bon alors, en premier Mlle Swan, il va falloir me faire confiance. Je ne dévoile rien. Je ne dis rien et je demande beaucoup. Je réponds à quelques questions mais c'est tout. Je vous dirai ce qu'il est important pour moi que vous sachiez. Je ne suis pas Mary Poppin's, tout n'est pas rose dans mon monde et quand je pète, je ne fais pas de paillette.

Je le regarde et explose de rire.

-Bien content d'avoir votre attention. Donc comme je vous le disais, vous ne m'aimerez pas, vous allez vouloir taper du poing sur la table, et me criez dessus. Mais autant vous prévenir tout de suite, cela ne servira à rien. Je suis immunisé contre tout cela.

-Alors là, Mr Jenkins, loin de moi de vous rabaissez, mais Bella a une façon toute particulière de faire passer un moment inoubliable aux personnes qui l'entourent, dit Emmett.

-Et bien nous verrons cela dans peu de temps. La chose que vous devez savoir ce soir est que les enfants sont chez Mlle Degory et que la femme de l'assistance sociale est avec eux. Mlle Heidi est une excellente assistante sociale. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le moment. Deuxièmement, il y a une quantité de photos de vous, d'Edward, de la famille Cullen, des enfants ici mais aussi avant votre arrivée. Il y a fort à parier qu'elle vous suit depuis un bout de temps. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour me déchiffrer ces photos. Tant qu'à vous famille Cullen je vous appellerai en temps utile. Bien pour ce soir, c'est bon. Je veux vous voir demain dans la matinée disons 10h à mon bureau. Voici l'adresse, je vous y attends. À demain donc au revoir.

Il partit et Edward s'effondra dans les bras d'Emmett qui pleurait aussi. Tout le monde pleurait. Je regarde tout autour de moi. Chacun essaye d'essuyer ses larmes avec plus ou moins de grâce. Je m'approche d'Edward, je m'accroupis et le prends dans mes bras.

-Rentrons à la maison, s'il te plaît.

Il relève la tête, me regarde et nous prenons nos affaires, la couverture et les affaires des petits qui restent et sans dire au revoir à personne nous montons dans la Choupette. Instinctivement, je me retourne pour voir les enfants, mais les sièges sont vides. Je regarde Edward qui a eu le même reflex que moi et je démarre la voiture. Je ne sais comment je suis garée devant le loft. Nous descendons et entrons dans la maison. Edward me coince contre le mur. Il m'embrasse, un baiser fougueux, plein d'urgence. Je lui rends, nos mains ne se contrôlent plus. Nous caressons nos corps, nous nous embrassons sauvagement. Il me tire mon tee-shirt et je lui arrache presque le sien. Il m'attrape la main et nous guide vers la chambre. Il ouvre la porte avec une telle force qu'elle claque contre le mur pour revenir elle aussi dans l'urgence. Il l'arrête avec son pied. Il me jette sur le lit, j'enlève mes vêtements et il fait de même avec les siens. C'est un lancé de jean, chaussette, culotte, carcan pendant que nous nous fixons dans les yeux. Je m'installe sur le lit, j'écarte mes jambes. Il se positionne entre elles et m'embrasse, me suce, me lèche. Il introduit deux doigts en moi et commence ses mouvements. Je me cabre. Il glisse son bras sous mon dos pour m'aider à maintenir l'angle, il continue ses mouvements tout en s'attaquant à mon bouton de rose. Il le lèche, le titille de sa langue, je jouis autour de ses doigts. Il m'embrasse, je le retourne sur le lit. Je le dévore de ma langue en commençant par son cou et en descendant de plus en plus bas. Je le prends en bouche, tout d'abord juste le bout puis je l'introduis petit à petit. Il ne dit rien mais son souffle est assez explicite pour moi. Il gémit, je continue, jouant avec ma langue le long de sa verge. Il me tire à lui me retourne à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il se présente à mon ouverture et il entre en moi. Il se retire, rentre, se retire, et d'un coup il attrape mes hanches et ses mouvements se font durs, profonds. Nous gémissons de se plaisir sauvage, nos peaux claques l'une contre l'autre. Il me redresse et vient caresser mon bouton, il continue ses mouvements nous jouissons ensemble dans un même cri.

Il me couche à côté de lui et me garde dans ses bras, son souffle dans mon cou. Je me retourne et nous pleurons ensemble l'un contre l'autre. Nous finissons par nous endormir dans cet état semi comateux de larmes.


	38. Chapter 38

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 38 : Mr Jenkins**

**Edward pov**

Dimanche matin. Je me réveille dans un grand lit froid. Il n'y a personne avec moi. Je tends l'oreille pour entendre la douche, rien. Je me lève avec la bouche sèche. Les petits. Je me remémore la soirée d'hier soir. Tout avait bien commencé, le défilé s'était merveilleusement bien passé, puis il y a eu cet homme. Et chez Emmett, le match, l'apéritif, Bella venant se cacher contre moi pour éviter Alice. Et là tout a basculé, on nous a enlevé nos enfants. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, ce trou, ce vide. Oh et de voir Bella se décomposer ne m'avait pas aidé non plus. Nous sommes rentrés et je lui ai fait l'amour comme un sauvage, comme s'il nous restait que quelques heures à vivre. Mais c'était intense et on s'est endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant. Mais où est-elle ?

Je me lève, ouvre la porte et commence à marcher dans le couloir. J'entre dans la chambre de Nessie, la couette de son lit n'est pas là. J'ouvre la porte de Sam, son lit est défait aussi. Mais les chambres sont vides. Je descends les marches, la lumière est allumée. Elle est là, sur le fauteuil devant sa toile. Un nouveau tableau, les enfants lors de notre sortie au parc le week end dernier. Ils sont magnifiques. Elle est enveloppée dans les couettes des enfants, elle est toute recroquevillée, une tonne de mouchoir au sol. Elle a de la peinture sur le visage. Ses larmes ont coulé dessus. Je m'approche d'elle, je m'accroupis devant elle. Je lui caresse le visage, elle ouvre doucement les yeux.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour mon aimé.

-Mon amour, tu aurais dû me réveiller, je serais venu avec toi.

-Tu as besoin de dormir et je me suis occupée.

-Je vois cela, très joli.

-Merci.

-Alors petit déjeuner ! je sais que lorsqu'elle peint, elle remet tout à plat, elle pense, réfléchit à toutes les solutions et jusque là elle ne sait jamais trompée. Elle me le dira en temps utile.

Je lui prépare son petit déjeuner. Thé, biscotte.

Elle sort de son nid et elle se déhanche pour se remettre de sa position inconfortable.

-Edward ! Viens vite.

Je relève la tête, elle a sa main sur son ventre, je me précipite vers elle. Elle prend ma main et la pose sur son ventre. Je sens un petit mouvement sous sa peau, puis un autre.

-Bonjour mon petit mec, je pose un bisou sur son ventre.

Je me redresse et embrasse Bella avec tellement d'amour. Oh elle me fait le plus beau des cadeaux. J'ai senti bouger mon fils. Sous mes doigts. Mon petit garçon. Elle me regarde, me passe la main dans mes cheveux comme pour les arranger, même si c'est une peine perdue, j'aime son geste. Je l'embrasse et la dirige vers le petit déjeuner.

Elle regarde son bol, touille de sa cuillère dedans. Elle fixe les marches.

-Bella, mon amour, nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure et demie et tu dois déjeuner et te laver avant d'aller voir Mr. Jenkins.

Elle se concentre sur son bol et mange sa biscotte.

-Edward, comment ça c'est passé avec Mr Jenkins ?

-Oh il est indéchiffrable, à tuer, mais lors du procès, il a tout géré d'une main de maître. Jess avait fait appel à un avocat renommé, mais il l'a trucidé. Elle n'a rien gagné même pas un centime lors du divorce. Je lui fais confiance.

-Si tu lui fais confiance, je lui accorde la mienne.

(…)

Nous voici devant le cabinet de Mr Jenkins. Je lui tiens la main, elle est tendue, stressée mais ne laisse rien paraître. Je lui serre la main, lui fais mon sourire en coin. Je sais que celui-là lui redonne le sourire, gagné, elle sourit et mord sa lèvre. Nous entrons dans le bureau. Une secrétaire nous accueille.

-Mr Cullen, heureuse de vous revoir. Je n'ai pas votre nom sur ma feuille de rendez-vous, mais je vous en prie. Je vais contacter Mr Jenkins pour qu'il vous reçoive au plus vite.

Elle se lève et se dandine jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier.

-Tu vois, elle est tellement éblouie, qu'elle ne voit que toi.

-Éblouie tu dis ? moi je dirais, complètement disloquée, regarde comme elle se balance.

Bella rit et se colle à moi. Je lui embrasse le front.

-Je ne regarde que toi, Bella. Et tu es la plus belle des femmes pour moi, après… ma mère.

Elle me cogne le torse mais son sourire est là.

La secrétaire ouvre la porte, elle regarde Bella de haut en bas. Je n'aime pas son regard sur la femme de ma vie. Si Bella s'en rend compte, cela va barder pour elle.

-Mr et Mme Cullen, Mr Jenkins vous attend.

Bella relève la tête me regarde, je lui sourit.

-J'adore que l'on t'appelle comme cela. Il va falloir t'y faire, ses joues sont rouges.

-Nous vivons dans une nouvelle ère, je peux garder mon nom si je le souhaite.

-Tu ne me ferras pas cela.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi que je m'appelle Cullen, me dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour.

Je secoue la tête et la dirige vers le bureau. Il n'a pas changé. Il est grand avec des papiers partout, des dossiers. Un tsunami n'aurait pas fait pire. Il est assit derrière son bureau. Seul espace à peu près dégagé. Il se lève et nous tend sa main.

-Isabella, Edward, bonjour à vous installez-vous.

-Bella, je préfère Bella, bonjour à vous aussi Mr Jenkins.

-Bonjour.

Je dégage la chaise devant moi et la tends à Bella, je m'assieds sur l'autre.

-Bien commençons, vous désirez un café, un thé ou quelque chose, nous en avons pour un moment.

-Un thé serait parfait.

Il décroche son téléphone et passe sa commande.

Il se lève et regarde autour de lui. Il fait le tour de la pièce, de gauche à droite. Puis il regarde Bella. Je sens qu'elle va lui bondir dessus, mais elle se retient. Je lui donne la main.

La secrétaire ouvre la porte et elle pose le plateau sur un coin du bureau. Elle regarde son patron.

-Je vous l'avais dit, Mr Jenkins. Il faudrait archiver, trier et ranger.

-Oui je sais Miranda, mais pas de temps.

-Je vous dégage, la table, elle attrape un carton et jette tous les dossiers dedans. La secrétaire me dévisage pendant son ramassage de dossier.

-Miranda, je crois, que vous devriez vous concentrer sur le ramassage de vos papiers plutôt que sur mon mari, lance Bella tout en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Mr Jenkins la regarde et sourit.

Miranda grogne et se fixe sur son carton.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle pose son carton sous la table et sort de la pièce.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le désagrément. À nous maintenant, installez-vous.

Bella le regarde prend sa chaise et se place autour de la table. Je me mets à ses côtés.

-Bien nous allons commencer par vous Bella, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé hier, comment vous l'avez vécu, ressenti… Tout et n'importe quoi qui vous passe par la tête.

Bella baisse la tête et reprend sa journée, le défilé, l'homme à l'appareil photo, sa plaque d'immatriculation. Puis elle décortique la soirée chez Emmett. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas en venir au moment de la séparation, mais même roulant à l'envers on arrive à destination alors elle me regarde et explique sa vision de cette soirée. Ce qu'elle a ressenti, j'en ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle raconte comment les enfants ont réagi, la réaction de cette femme, la sœur de son beau-père. Les supplications auprès de l'assistante sociale pour les embrasser et ses refus, refus de répondre à ses questions, à ses attentes. Puis le fait qu'ils ont été emmenés de force dans la voiture, les cris, les pleures. Le déchirement de son cœur, sa tristesse, son impuissance…

Elle détaille tout et Mr Jenkins la regarde. Il a les larmes aux yeux face à la narration de Bella. Il se retourne essuie son visage et la regarde.

Elle a les joues humides, elle retient son chagrin ou peut-être a-t-elle trop pleuré.

Mr Jenkins me pose la même question et je reprends, toute l'histoire. Pendant ce temps Bella se lève et elle marche en long et en large dans le bureau. Elle s'arrête devant la fenêtre et regarde dehors. Je sais qu'elle entend tout, qu'elle se souvient de tout. Elle ne dit rien. Elle ramasse un papier par terre et s'approche d'une table, où un monticule de papiers forme une montagne.

Une fois ma version finie, Mr Jenkins me pose des questions face à notre relation. Quand nous sommes-nous rencontrés, comment ? Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ensemble. Qu'en pensent les enfants… Ma direction du centre, comment ça marche. Puis des questions à propos de ma famille, de mon passé. Même s'il le connait, il a besoin que tout soit enregistré, pour son dossier. Je réponds à tout. Il fait une annotation pour lui-même face à mon dossier Jessica. Et après tout cela, il me demande comment je vois l'avenir. Quels sont nos projets, familiaux, professionnels…

Deux bonnes heures sont passées, lorsque Mr Jenkins arrête son enregistrement. Il se tourne et regarde Bella. Elle est appuyée sur la table et regarde par la fenêtre.

-Bella, qu'avez-vous fait à mes papiers ?

-Oh rien de compliqué, je n'ai pas lu. Je vous promets. Je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire et je n'ai pas mon calepin avec moi alors voilà. Votre table est rangée.

Je regarde la table, des cartons sont disposés dessous avec un code couleur et un nom marqué dessus. La table ne comporte que quelques dossiers classés et rangés en une colonne parfaite.

Bella, le regarde et lui fait un sourire d'excuse. Oh que j'aime cette femme.

Elle vient s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

-Je ferais bien une pause toilette avant d'attaquer Mr Jenkins.

Il lui indique la porte correspondante et elle sort du bureau.

-Je dois vous dire Edward, que cette jeune femme me plaît. C'est la première qui arrive à ranger mon bureau sans que je m'en aperçoive.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est exceptionnelle, et je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper ce coup là.

-Oh que non, et je peux vous assurer que si vous la laissez filer, beaucoup d'homme mettront leur droits dessus. Avec vingt ans de moins, je le ferais.

-Merci Mr Jenkins, mais je ne la laisserais pas filer.

Bella revient avec un plateau, les boissons et un paquet de feuille, crayon et gomme.

-Je me suis permise de relancer la machine, Miranda m'a signalé que votre dose de café n'était pas atteinte et ne voulant pas la déranger dans son travail, je vous apporte donc votre dose.

-Merci beaucoup Bella. Ceci est ma propre dose d'héroïne, à chacun sa faiblesse.

Elle lui fait un signe de tête.

-Bon alors reprennons depuis le début. Date de naissance ? Lieu ? Nom des parents ? Adresse ?

J'apprends sa vie. Je découvre son enfance. Les déplacements, la tristesse de ne connaître personne, d'être seule dans les chambres d'hôtel.

Les visites des villes, des musées, des bibliothèques et des stades. Puis séparation d'avec sa mère pour être envoyée chez Charlie.

J'apprends des secrets, des interdits, des infractions. Ses études, sa complicité avec Angela. Les soirées seule, à gérer une maison, son évolution au sein de la primaire, du collège. Comment elle était perçue comme une bête de foire. Les embrouilles de ses camarades, ses malheurs. Elle décortique toute sa vie.

Puis de nouveau un déchirement mais avec un énorme espoir. Celui de renouer avec sa mère. Mais cette fois le contact avec Charlie se fait plus présent.

La grossesse de sa mère, leur complicité qui se met en place. Elle en sourit même. Elle continue de vivre, de gérer sa mère et sa grossesse à risque tout en travaillant au campus en littéraire. Puis son emploi à la bibliothèque.

Enfin la naissance des jumeaux, son implication face à ces deux bébés. Elle raconte, les biberons, entre ses devoirs. Les bains. Ses rattrapages de cours lors des maladies de ces derniers. Les courses avec ses deux cosys. La réaction des gens. Le regard des personnes autour d'elle. Mais elle continue, elle avance. Les premières dents, les nuits, les premiers pas. Le pot. Comment elle gérait tout cela, entre ses cours, la nourrice, ses devoirs. Les noëls ou anniversaires qu'elle passait seule avec les enfants.

Elle s'arrête et nous regarde. Je lui tends la main. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé tout cela, tout ce qu'elle a enduré, seule.

Miranda arrive avec des casses-croûte.

Puis Mr Jenkins demande si elle est d'accord pour continuer. Elle s'installe devant la fenêtre et reprend son allocution.

Elle reprend avec une voix morne. Elle parle de ce coup de fil reçu le soir du 18 avril. Un homme lui annonce la disparition des êtres chers et le crash de l'avion. Elle raconte son combat face au dirigeant de l'aéroport, aux enquêteurs pour retrouver les corps de sa mère et de Phil. L'enterrement, le soutient qu'elle a dû apporter aux enfants tout en répondant à leur questions. Puis l'héritage, la vente de la maison. Que jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'une quelconque sœur. Elle raconte le déménagement et son début de vie ici.

Le travail au Book's, notre rencontre, son altercation avec Emmett, sa venue au Cullen's, le loft, les travaux, l'intégration des enfants dans l'école, son combat pour les enfants, notre relation, ma fuite, l'annonce de sa grossesse, mon retour, des soirées au Cullen's, l'implication de ma famille et moi face à elle et ses enfants…

Elle parle ensuite de ses peurs, ses questionnements, ses doutes. Elle met tout à plat. Ses ambitions pour l'avenir.

Elle finit par ses histoires et son goût pour la musique et l'art en général.

Nous ne disons rien et Mr Jenkins la regarde avec admiration et dévouement.

-Bien c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux jours. Même heure, même combat.

-Mr Jenkins, pourrais-je avoir des nouvelles des enfants s'il vous plaît.

-Je me renseigne et vous rappelle.

Nous, nous levons, elle me donne la main, je la serre contre moi et lui embrasse le front.

-Bella, vous avez oublié cela, dit Mr Jenkins en lui tendant une feuille.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas rester sage sans rien faire. J'attends votre appel.

Elle se retourne et se dirige vers la porte.

-Au revoir Mr Jenkins, lui lance-t-elle.

-Au revoir Mr Jenkins, lui dis-je en me retournant. Il a le papier dans la main, relève la tête vers elle et sourit.

-Au revoir Bella, Edward, son ton est posé, plein de tendresse.

Je me demande ce qu'il y a sur cette feuille mais à son regard cela lui plaît.

Nous sortons du bureau, la secrétaire est toujours à son poste. Elle me fixe du regard et regarde Bella avec questionnement.

-Bonsoir Miranda, dit Bella.

-Bonsoir Mr et Mme Cullen.

Nous voici au loft.

Bella regarde sa toile, elle est enveloppée dans la couverture des enfants. Elle la respire. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme cela. Elle souffre.

-Habille-toi je t'emmène dîner, mon amour.

-Edward, je n'en ai pas envie.

-Bella, cela ne les fera pas revenir plus tôt. Viens s'il te plaît, cela ne peut que nous changer les idées.

-Bien tu n'as peut-être pas tort.

Pendant qu'elle prend sa douche, je contacte les copains et la famille.

Bella redescend, elle a une magnifique robe violette qui fait ressortir sa peau nacrée. Elle est magnifique, j'en ai des frissons dans le bas-ventre. Et tout compte fait je n'aurais pas dû lui dire de sortir. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, celle de lui sauter dessus, de lui faire l'amour comme jamais. De lui enlever cette robe et tout ce qu'il y a en dessous. Oh merde Edward pense à autre chose.

-Tu es magnifique mon amour.

-Merci, tu te prépares et on y va.

-Dix minutes Bella, je passe devant elle et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je ressens.

J'essaye de lui faire passer mes sentiments. Elle répond, sa bouche sensuelle, chaude, parfaite pour moi, tout comme le reste de son corps. Je suis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je me frotte contre elle. Je passe la main sous sa robe.

-Edward, s'il te plait.

Et oui Edward s'il te plaît, arrête de ne penser qu'a cela. Non mais jamais aucune femme ne m'avait fait cet effet là. Dès que je la touche, que je la respire, mon corps réagit.

Je pose mon front contre le sien.

-Dix minutes Bella.

Je me décolle, direction douche froide.

Lorsque je redescends, je l'entends rugir au téléphone.

-Oh non je peux vous certifier que si vous continuez dans cette voix, vous risquez de tout perdre. Alors passez-moi les enfants.

J'accélère ma descente et je me joins à elle. Je l'attrape par la taille. Je la serre le plus fort que je peux sans lui faire mal.

-Stop, assez Mlle Degory. Je ne veux pas vous parlez, mon avocat me l'a interdit. Je vous demande juste de me passer les enfants, ceci ne doit pas être compliqué. La chose que vous tenez entre vos doigts, vous leur donnez et ils sont assez intelligents pour savoir s'en servir.

Je lui caresse le dos.

-Bien j'en ferais part à Mr Jenkins… Allô, allô, Mlle Degory. Oh la conasse, elle a raccroché, je vais te l'étriper, la dépecer. Elle commence à me les briser menues. Ma patience à ses limites.

Elle compose un numéro.

-Mr Jenkins, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Je vous ai demandé des nouvelles des enfants et non pas d'avoir cette morue au téléphone, elle a refusé de répondre à mes questions ou de me passer les enfants. Si vous voulez que je me mette en colère, il n'y a pas longtemps à attendre. Je vous donne deux minutes pour avoir des nouvelles de mes enfants, sinon je peux vous certifier que je vais lui implanter des neurones de politesse à cette énergumène.

-...

-Que je me calme, écoutez-moi bien. Je veux bien me plier à toutes vos questions, me mettre à nue devant vous, tout vous dévoiler, mais j'estime avoir le droit d'avoir des nouvelles de mes enfants, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je ne les ai pas battu, pas maltraité, rien de tout ce que l'on peut accuser les parents. Alors je dois avoir une conversation avec mes enfants. Débrouillez-vous comme il vous plaît, mais laissez-moi avoir des nouvelles de mes enfants.

-...

-Bien je vous accorde dix minutes.

Elle raccroche le téléphone et se colle à moi.

-Tu m'accordes dix minutes supplémentaires ?

-Tu n'as même pas à le demander mon amour, je l'attrape et l'embrasse, je reprends mes caresses, mes obsessions reviennent encore plus vives que tout à l'heure.

Je passe mes mains sous ses fesses. Elle attrape le combiné au vol et je la conduis sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet endroit m'inspire.

Je la pose dessus et me place entre ses jambes. Je continue de l'embrasser de lui susurrer des mots doux, son cou oh j'aime cet endroit entre son lobe d'oreille et sa nuque. Elle part au quart de tour, je lui prends les seins en main. Je lui caresse, lui pince le bout. Elle gémit. Elle se cambre. Je lui passe mon doigt sous son string, oh elle est si humide, elle est prête à me recevoir. Je descends l'amas de tissu qui me couvre le derrière et libère mon sexe. Je me présente à elle. Je la pénètre doucement, lentement. Je lui dis combien je l'aime, combien elle me fait vibrer. Je me propulse au fond d'elle. Elle est si serrée, si chaude autour de moi. Je suis au Paradis. Je commence mes mouvements en la dévorant. Elle gémit, mon prénom dans sa bouche me rend encore plus excité. Je me retire, l'embrasse, viens lui lécher son bouton de nerf. Elle adore cela. Elle crie mon prénom, je ne vais plus tenir. Je me positionne devant elle et la pénètre d'un coup. Elle crie sous mon assaut. Je sens mon orgasme arriver. J'accélère le rythme, nos corps se confondent, et je la sens se serrer autour de moi. Ce moment est l'apothéose, je la rejoins dans le plaisir. J'effectue encore quelques mouvements et le téléphone sonne.

-Bella Swan, dit Bella essoufflée.

-...

-Oh mon bébé, comment vas-tu ? elle me regarde, je suis sorti d'elle. Elle met le haut parleur.

-Bien Mamoun, mais tu nous manques et Papou aussi, dit Nessie.

-Tu sais elle nous punit lorsque l'on parle de toi ou des autres alors on ne peut pas parler comme on veut.

-Où dormez-vous ? Que mangez-vous ?

-Mamoun ne nous laisse pas là, dit Sam derrière Nessie et on l'entend courir.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh Sam fait courir la dame dans la maison. Il va encore être puni. Tu sais il fait exprès de ne pas être sage. Il lui dit des mots pas beaux et il fait des bêtises comme toi.

-OK ma belle, je comprends, dis lui d'arrêter, avec Papa on se bat pour vous faire revenir à la maison. Je vous aime.

-Je vous aime.

-Oh papou tu es là aussi, on vous aime aussi. Oh dit merci à tati Rose pour aujourd'hui.

On entend une voix derrière Nessie.

-Oui Madame, Mamoun Papou, j'aurai le droit de vous rappelez demain vers 19h si je suis sage alors à demain.

-N'oubliez jamais que je vous aime.

-Moi aussi.

-À demain.

Et la communication s'arrête. Bella regarde le combiné. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se met à pleurer. Je la serre contre moi et attends que cela passe.

-Allez Bella, il faut que l'on sorte d'ici.

-Attends je ne peux pas y aller comme cela. Deux minutes.

Elle redescend, elle est coiffée, remaquillée. Elle a encore les yeux rouges mais elle est magnifique.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Au club'art.

-J'aime le club'art, merci.

Je l'embrasse, non je n'ai pas besoin de son remerciement, elle est ma femme et je l'aime.

Nous voilà arrivés, elle a passé son chemin au téléphone avec Mr Jenkins lui répétant mot pour mot sa conversation avec Nessie. Elle lui a dit que si elle faisait du mal aux enfants elle la démembrerait, lui arracherait la tête et lui mettrait le feu, c'est comme cela que l'on se sépare d'un vampire, lui a-t-elle précisé. Cela m'a fait sourire. Mr Jenkins la calme, et lui a rappelé son rendez-vous pour dans deux jours. Puis elle a fixé la route. Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je me concentre sur la route.

Je descends de la voiture et lui ouvre la porte. Elle en sort avec grâce.

-Bella, et si nous profitions de notre soirée. Même si cela est dur, il nous faut vivre mon amour.

-Je pense que tu as raison et en plus Mr Jenkins m'a avoué que la séparation ne devrait plus être longue, alors allons fêter cela., elle m'embrasse.

Elle a une force de caractère incroyable. Je suis abattu mais elle me fait avancer sans s'en rendre compte. C'est fou ce qu'une femme peut faire.

J'ouvre la porte du club'art, ils sont là. Je souris. Je la fais passer devant moi et elle voit tout le monde. Elle me regarde et rougit. Elle a encore les larmes aux yeux. Non merde, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour, ce n'était pas le but.

-Je sais mais ils sont tous là.

Elle regarde ma famille, elle enlace chacun d'eux. Emmett la fait voler dans ses bras, elle lui embrasse le dessus de la tête. Ces deux là c'est quelque chose. Mais j'en suis heureux. Elle regarde un peu plus la tablée, elle voit Angela et Ben. Elle secoue la tête, elle saute dans les bras d'Angie et la serre contre elle. Ben la salue, il est toujours un peu plus en retrait vis-à-vis d'elle. Emmett pense qu'elle l'impressionne mais il ne l'a pas encore avoué.

Elle me regarde et sourit, voilà, ce que j'aime en Bella. Sa force, son amour des autres.

-Papa, dit-elle.

Elle lui saute dans les bras, et pleure encore une fois. Elle s'essuie les yeux.

-Allez, je ne suis pas là pour cela, heureusement qu'Alice m'ait acheter un mascara waterproof sinon bonjour la transformation.

Je dis bonjour à tout le monde, même papa est là. Il a réussi à se libérer, il sait que cela est important pour nous.

-Jack et Leah, n'ont pas pu venir, elle est très fatiguée, lance Alice.

-Je les appellerai demain, répond Bella.

-Et nous on a pas eu de bisoux ?

-Rob, Kristen, oh bah merde alors.

-Merci beaucoup Bella pour ton accueil.

Elle lui saute au cou, je sais qu'elle a une relation particulière avec lui. C'est un gars bien et Krysten est adorable.

Elle me rejoint et m'embrasse.

-Merci mon aimé.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Bella, Edward, je suis heureux de vous recevoir dans mon humble demeure, lance le patron.

Bella le salue. Je lui serre la main. Il me demande si je compte prendre la scène ce soir. Je regarde Bella, elle a un regard d'envie, je ne peux pas la laisser comme cela.

-Le problème c'est que si je monte, tout le monde monte, lui répondis-je en pointant la tablée.

-Aucun problème pour moi, du moment que l'artiste ne joue pas faux.

-Alors empêche celui-là de monter, lui dis-je en pointant Rob.

-OK merci du conseil, je le garde à l'œil. Que prenez-vous ?

À ce moment tout le monde répond en même temps, il ne comprend rien. Et tout le monde rigole de la tête qu'il fait.

-Je vous suis, dit Bella. Hep la famille, tout le monde prend comme d'habitude.

-Ouaip, répondons-nous tous en même temps.

Elle part avec le patron. Je m'installe entre Emmett et Jasper. Ils me regardent tous, OK ils attendent quelque chose, mais quoi ?

-OK crachez le morceau, elle va revenir.

-Quoi de neuf, comment va-t-elle ?

Un silence se fait sur la tablée.

-Bien on a passé la journée avec Mr Jenkins. Elle lui a dévoilé sa vie, je regarde Charlie et lui fais un signe de tête. Elle va bien, elle est forte et en plus elle a eu Nessie au téléphone ce soir. Donc pour le moment, je dirais qu'elle tient le coup.

-Elle a peint ? me demande Charlie.

-Oui cette nuit et elle a gribouillé dans le bureau de Mr Jenkins.

-Elle lui a fait passer un moment inoubliable ? me demande Emmett.

-Non mais il n'est pas passé loin, je dirai qu'au téléphone s'est moins facile.

Ils rigolent.

-Je te parie vingt dollars qu'il va plier face à elle, dit Emmett à Jasper.

-OK va pour vingt mais tu donnes un lapse de temps ?

-OK, hummmm une semaine. Ouaip une semaine.

Ils se tapent dans la main. Je dois leur dire que pour moi c'est déjà fait, non laissons les s'amuser un peu.

Bella revient avec le serveur et le patron. Chacun son plateau. En moins de deux minutes tout le monde a son verre.

-OK arrêtez de parler de moi, j'arrive, dit-elle.

Tout le monde la regarde et un fou rire prend la table.

-Bon alors, je lève mon verre à ma nouvelle famille qui est faite d'amis et de mon papa. Merci à tous et bientôt elle sera au complet. Mr Jenkins m'a avoué que l'attente ne devrait plus durer pour le retour de nos enfants. Alors passons une bonne soirée, merci à tous, vous comptez tellement pour moi. Je vais vous faire une confidence et après on en parle plus. J'ai choisi ma vie, et ma vie est avec vous tous. J'ai affronté, la mort, la souffrance, la tristesse, l'abandon, mais ces moments m'ont rendus plus forte et c'est dans ces moments que je vis. Alors nous allons passer celui-là ensemble et nous ferrons la danse de la victoire au retour des enfants. Voilà, les sentiments sont finis, maintenant on boit et on s'amuse.

Elle lève son verre et nous trinquons tous ensemble. Elle me regarde, elle a ce regard plein d'espoir, d'amour de profondeur que je ne déchiffrais pas encore aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant que je connais son histoire, je le comprends. Elle s'est livrée à nous, elle s'est offerte à moi, à ma famille. Charlie essuie une larme et trinque avec nous. Il me regarde et me salue de la tête, je lui réponds.

Nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien chacun allant de sa petite chanson. Nous rigolons aux sous-entendus d'Emmett. Il a toujours su remonter le moral des troupes. C'est inné chez lui.

Tout d'un coup, une musique se fait entendre, nous relevons la scène. Bella, mon amour est sur la scène.

-Pour ma famille.

La musique commence, sa voix entonne la chanson. Elle a une voix magnifique, nous sommes sous le charme. Plusieurs d'entre nous avons les larmes aux yeux. Elle se donne à fond et cela s'entend. Elle nous fixe un par un et fini par moi. Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

Thank You (Merci) de DIDO

_Mon thé s'est refroidi_

_Je me demande pourquoi je me suis levée_

_La pluie matinale assombrit ma fenêtre_

_Et je ne vois plus rien_

_Et même si je pouvais voir tout serait gris_

_Mais ta photo sur le mur_

_Me rappelle que ce n'est pas si mal (après_

_tout)_

_Ce n'est pas si mal_

_J'ai trop bu la nuit dernière_

_J'ai des factures à payer_

_J'ai mal à la tête_

_J'ai raté le bus et ce sera l'enfer aujourd'hui_

_Je suis encore en retard au travail_

_Et même si je suis là_

_Ils penseront tous que je ne tiendrais_

_certainement pas la journée_

_Et alors tu m'appelles et ce n'est pas si mal_

_Ce n'est pas si mal_

_[Refrain]_

_Je veux te remercier pour m'avoir donné_

_Le plus beau jour de ma vie_

_Oh simplement être avec toi c'est avoir_

_Le plus beau jour de ma vie_

_Je pousse la porte, je suis enfin à la maison_

_Et je suis complètement trempée_

_Et alors tu me tends une serviette_

_Et tout ce que je vois c'est toi_

_Et même si ma maison s'effondre sur l'instant_

_Je ne m'en rendrais pas compte_

_Car tu es près de moi et_

_[Refrain]_

Lorsque la chanson est finie, elle est sous un salve d'applaudissement. Elle se lève, prend le micro :

-Parce que nous sommes...

-UNE FAMILLE.

Criâmes-nous tous en même temps. Puis un franc éclat de rire. Je vais la chercher sur le bord de la scène, elle me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse. Un baiser plein de tendresse, d'amour. Elle me donne l'accès à sa bouche, je sais où est ma place, elle est auprès de cette femme. Ma future femme. Oh seigneur que je l'aime.

Nous commandons notre repas, pendant ce temps le patron me montre la scène. Je relève la tête, Emmett et Alice sont en place. Je souris et secoue la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont inventer mais j'avoue que cela me fait un peu peur. Je suis connu ici. Le patron me tape sur l'épaule.

-Oh Edward, épate-moi !

-Et ne me tient pas responsable, ce sont eux qui gèrent.

Il les regarde et montre son index. Emmett et Alice haussent les mains comme de petits innocents.

Alice entame la chanson, je suis au piano. J'aime cette chanson. Alice regarde Bella elle a les larmes aux yeux mais lui sourit. Elle monte sur scène en entraînant les filles avec elle.

Emmett attaque le rap, il se débrouille bien. Jasper de sa place accompagne à la guitare et réplique avec Emmett. Les filles reprennent le refrain. C'est super joli. Même ma mère chante avec ses filles. Que du bonheur. Elle qui ne connaissait pas le terme de famille. Là il est tout à son honneur.

Coming Home Dirty Money (Diddy, Dawn, Kaleena)

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Laisse La Pluie, Emporter, Toutes Les Peines D'hier_

_Je Sais Que Mon Royaume M'attends, Qu'il On Pardonné_

_Toutes Mes Erreurs_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi, Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre..._

_De Retour Où J'appartiens, Je Ne Me Suis Jamais Senti Si Fort_

_J'ai L'impression Qu'il N'y A Rien Que Je Ne Puisse Pas Essayer_

_Et Si Vous Etes Avec Moi Levez Les Mains Hauts. ._

_Si Vous Avez Déjà Perdu Une Lumière, Celle Ci Est Pour Vous_

_J'ai Entendu 'The Tears Of a Clown' [Chanson Américaine = Les_

_Larmes D'un Clown]_

_Je Déteste Cette Chanson_

_J'ai Toujours L'impression Qu'ils Me Parlent Quand Je L'écoute_

_Un Autre Jour, Une Autre Aube_

_Une Autre Keisha, Ravi De Vous rencontrer, Et C'est Parti De La_

_Quesque Je Suis Censé Faire Quand Les Lumières Du Club_

_S'allument_

_C'est Facile D'être 'Puff', Plus Dur D'être 'Sean'_

_Et Si Les Jumelles Me Demandaient Pourquoi Je N'ai Pas Epousé_

_Leur Mère ? [ Ses Filles ]_

_Comment J'pourrai Répondre ?_

_Et Si Mon Fils Voyait Les Choses Avec Un Visage Comme Le_

_Mien_

_Et Qu'il Dise Qu'il Veux Etre Comme moi Quand Il Grandira ?_

_Merde ! Je N'ai Pas Encore Fini De Grandir_

_Une Autre Nuit Inévitable Interminable_

_Un Autre Jour, Une Autre Aube_

_Dites à Taneka Taresha Que J'irais Mieux Dans La_

_Matinée_

_Un Autre Mensonge Que Je Porte_

_J'ai Besoin De Retourner à L'endroit D'ou Je Viens_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Laisse La Pluie, Emporter, Toutes Les Peines D'hier_

_Je Sais Que Mon Royaume M'attends, Qu'il On Pardonné_

_Toutes Mes Erreurs_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi, Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre..._

_' A House Is Not a Home', Je Hais Cette Chanson [ Chanson_

_Américaine = Une Maison N'est Pas Un Foyer ]_

_Est ce Qu'une Maison Est Vraiment Un Foyer Quand Ceux Que_

_Tu Aimes Sont Partis ?_

_Et Les Autres On Le Culot De T'insulter Pour ça_

_Et Que Tu Sais Que Tu Leur Aurai Tiré Dessus Si Tu Les Avaient_

_Vus._

_Mais Tu L'a Ressenti, Tu Le Sens Toujours_

_L'argent Ne Peut Rien Arranger Ou Cacher_

_Mais Tu T'y Fais Tu Continues De Jouer Le Jeu_

_En Te Servant De L'alcool, Gardant La Balle Continuant à_

_Jouer_

_Bébé On a Vécu En S'aimant Dans Le Péché Car On S'est_

_Vraiment Aimé_

_Mais Nous Avons Aussi Vécu En Amis_

_Alors Tu Est Devenue Invitée Dans Ta Propre Maison_

_Il Est Temps De Faire De Ta Maison Un Foyer_

_Décroche Le Téléphone, Allez !_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Laisse La Pluie, Emporter, Toutes Les Peines D'hier_

_Je Sais Que Mon Royaume M'attends, Qu'il On Pardonné_

_Toutes Mes Erreurs_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi, Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre..._

_'Ain't No Stopping Us Now' J'adore Cette Chanson_

_A Chaque Fois Que Je L'écoute, Elle Me Fais Sentir Fort_

_Je Crois Que Je Vous Ais Dit Que L'on Ne S'arretera Pas_

_On Est De Retour, Traversant Harlem_

_C'est Ce Qui M'a Construit, Sauvé, Rendu Fou_

_M'a Emmené Loin Puis Embrassé_

_Pardonné Pour Tout Mes Manques_

_Bienvenue A Mon Retour_

_Ouais ça a été Long à Venir_

_Beaucoup De Bagarres, Beaucoup De Cicatrices, Beaucoup De_

_Bouteilles_

_Beaucoup De Voitures, Beaucoup De Hauts, Beaucoup De Bas_

_Pour Me Faire Revenir En Arrière, J'ai Perdu Mon Chien ( Tu Me_

_Manque BIG )_

_Ici Je Règne, En Meilleur Homme !_

_Merci Seigneur._

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Laisse La Pluie, Emporter, Toutes Les Peines D'hier_

_Je Sais Que Mon Royaume M'attends, Qu'il On Pardonné_

_Toutes Mes Erreurs_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi, Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre..._

Elles se déhanchent, dansent pendant qu'Emmett et Jazz se renvoient la réplique. Nous sommes une famille. La chanson s'arrête il y a un câlin général sous les applaudissements de la salle.

Nous prenons notre repas. C'est bon enfant, Bella a le sourire. Elle est magnifique. Aujourd'hui a été une longue journée pour nous. Il est vrai que j'en ai découvert beaucoup plus sur elle dans cette journée que dans l'ensemble de ses confessions. Elle m'a confié quelques brides de son histoire, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Elle a dû gérer tout toute seule et ses enfants, ses études, son travail. Et dire que je pensais être un adolescent avec des soucis de famille. Alice et ses extravagances. Emmett et ses plans foireux. Et moi et mes envies de solitudes. Elle ne sait jamais poser de questions, elle a assumé quoi qu'il arrive. Je comprends mieux son attitude au début de notre rencontre. Ou encore avec ma famille. Elle a fait un énorme chemin.

Emmett et Rob échangent une nouvelle fois leurs souvenirs de Bella, des enfants. Ce qui est rigolo, c'est que plus on les entend, plus Bella se transforme en super woman. Je secoue la tête sous les rires des autres. Emmett va même jusqu'à imiter la bagarre dans la ruelle. Elle ne dit rien. Elle a posé ma main sur son ventre. Je la caresse doucement. Elle regarde tout le monde, elle est calme.

Elle baisse la tête et prend dans son sac son calepin et ses mines.

Je sais que dans ces cas là, elle va y transcrire sa peine, sa rage de vie. C'est sa bulle. Et je dois de le respecter. Elle regarde autour d'elle et commence son dessin. Elle dessine la tablée. On est tous là. Elle a vraiment un don.

Le repas ce termine, elle n'a presque rien mangé mais personne ne lui fait la remarque.

-Edward, je voudrais rentrer.

-Viens ma belle je te ramène.

-Oh Bella ! Rose s'approche de nous.

-Oui Rose ?

-Les enfants ont demandé que je te donne ça, elle lui tend un papier en rouleau.

Bella et moi la regardons. Nous ne comprenons pas comment elle a pu voir les enfants.

-Oh le juge a décrété qu'ils devaient rester à l'école pour ne pas les couper de tous leurs repères.

-Ils sont toujours dans ta classe ?

-Oui elle les a déposés ce matin. Elle n'a pas dû me reconnaître. Les enfants ont attendu qu'elle parte pour me dire bonjour. Ils vont bien. Elle m'a spécifié que tu ne devais en aucune façon t'approcher d'eux. Je suis désolée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, je les verrais quand même. Dis leur que je les aime.

-C'est déjà fait.

Elle me regarde et m'embrasse.

-Avant de partir tu voudrais bien me jouer un morceau. Oh évite « over the rainbow », s'il te plaît.

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour.

Je monte sur scène avec elle derrière moi. Je l'installe à mes côtés.

-Que veux-tu entendre ?

-Ma chanson s'il te plaît.

Je l'embrasse et commence cette berceuse pour elle. Je la regarde tout en jouant. Le silence se fait dans la salle. Elle se colle contre moi. Je sens son parfum, sa chaleur contre mon corps. Elle m'envahit complètement. Elle fait partie de moi. Une fois la musique finie, j'entame « no bravery » de James Blunt. J'aime cette chanson. Chacun sa guerre, chacun son combat et pour finir chacun sa victoire.

Je continue avec « Love me tender ».

Love Me Tender (Aime-moi Tendrement)

_Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi avec douceur_

_Ne me laisse jamais partir_

_Tu as fait en sorte que rien ne manque dans ma vie_

_Et je t'aime tant_

_[Refrain]_

_Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi vraiment_

_Tous mes rêves sont réalisés_

_Car ma chérie je t'aime_

_Et je t'aimerai toujours_

_Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi longtemps_

_Prends-moi dans ton cœur_

_Car c'est là qu'est ma place_

_Et nous ne nous séparerons jamais_

_[Refrain]_

_Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi précieusement_

_Dis-moi que tu es à moi_

_Je serai à toi à travers toutes les années_

_(et ) jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_[Refrain]_

Elle me souri et me pousse de ses fesses et prend le contrôle du piano. Ses mains se promènent littéralement sur le clavier.

Sa petite voix se fait entendre, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

I Try (J' Essaie) Macy Gray

_Jeux, changements et peurs_

_Quand partiront-ils d'ici_

_Quand s'arrêteront-ils_

_Je crois que c'est le destin qui nous a emmenés_

_ici_

_Et nous devrions être ensemble, bébé_

_Mais nous ne le sommes pas_

_Je fais semblant de rien mais je rêve de toi,_

_Et je resterai calme mais ce que je ressens_

_[Refrain]_

_J'essaie de dire au revoir et je m'étouffe_

_J'essaie de partir et je trébuche_

_Même si j'essaie de le cacher c'est clair_

_Mon monde s'écroule quand tu n'es pas là_

_Au revoir et j'étouffe_

_J'essaie de partir et je trébuche_

_Même si j'essaie de le cacher c'est clair_

_Mon monde s'écroule quand tu n'es pas là_

_Je semble peut-être être libre_

_Mais je suis prisonnière de ton amour_

_Et j'ai peut-être l'air bien et je souris quand tu_

_pars_

_Mais mes sourires ne sont qu'une devanture_

_Juste une devanture, hey_

_Je fais semblant de rien mais je rêve de toi,_

_Et je resterai calme mais ce que je ressens_

_[Refrain]_

_Voilà ma confession_

_Puis-je être une de tes possession_

_Chéri, j'ai besoin de te toucher_

_De ton amour, de tes baisers et autres_

_De toute ma puissance j'essaie_

_Mais je ne peux nier tout ça_

_Nier_

_Je fais semblant de rien mais je rêve de toi,_

_(Je fais semblant de rien mais je rêve de toi,_

_bébé)_

_Et je resterai calme mais ce que je ressens_

_J'essaie de dire au revoir et je m'étouffe_

_J'essaie de partir et je trébuche_

_Même si j'essaie de le cacher c'est clair_

_Mon monde s'écroule quand tu n'es pas là_

_Au revoir et j'étouffe_

_J'essaie de partir et je trébuche_

_Même si j'essaie de le cacher c'est clair (Dit le_

_Seigneur)_

_Mon monde s'écroule(Seigneur)_

_Quand tu n'es pas là (Le Seigneur nous_

_embrasse)_

_Au revoir et j'étouffe (j'étouffe)_

_J'essaie de partir et je trébuche_

_Même si j'essaie de le cacher c'est clair_

_Mon monde s'écroule quand tu n'es pas près de_

_moi_

_Ouais ouais_

Elle me regarde et m'embrasse.

-Je t'aime mon aimé.

J'aime lorsqu'elle m'appelle comme cela. Il n'y a que moi. Et heureusement.

Je me lève et la prend contre moi.

-Mesdames, Messieurs merci.

La salle est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Bella est rouge tomate.

Nous saluons tout le monde et je la reconduis à la maison. Elle s'endort dans la voiture. Je la porte jusqu'à notre lit. Elle gémit. Je l'aime c'est fou. Je me déshabille et la déshabille. Je me colle contre elle. Elle vient se caler contre mon corps. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut rentrer en moi. Elle souffle, je la serre dans mes bras. Je sens son odeur, son odeur de fraise. Ses cheveux sont contre mon nez où je m'enfouis le plus possible. Je suis bien. Je pose ma main sur notre enfant. Il bouge ce soir. Je souris. Que de chemin parcouru. Ma vie, était à mille lieux d'ici. Dire que je pensais connaître l'amour, mais ce que je ressens pour elle, pour les enfants est à l'apogée de mes sentiments. Je me sacrifierai pour eux. Et ce petit être qui grandit en elle. Avec Jess, j'étais heureux mais l'amour n'était pas présent. Avec elle, je suis épanoui, pressé de le rencontrer, de les serrer dans mes bras. Je ferais des claquettes sous la pluie tellement je suis heureux. Je me sens comblé, grandi. Je ne sais comment décrire tous ces sentiments. Carlisle m'avait déjà mis en garde mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir cela. Et dire que je l'ai fait souffrir. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je vais épouser cette femme et nous allons vivre heureux avec nos enfants. Oh cela j'en fais la promesse, je sens mes yeux se fermer. Je pars la rejoindre dans mes rêves.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.


	39. Chapter 39

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

**CHAPITRE 39 : Bain de mousse**

Voilà quinze jours que les enfants nous ont été enlevés.

Quinze jours que je me bats pour continuer à vivre. Edward fait son maximum pour éviter que je sois seule, ou encore que l'on reste à la maison. La maison me rappelle tous les moments passés avec les enfants, leurs chambres sont désespérément vides. Leurs couvertures ne sentent plus leur odeur. Il n'y a pas le bruit de leurs pas, leurs cris, leurs disputent et la bataille pour les devoirs. Oh tout cela me manque. Edward s'en aperçoit, il est super et essaye de me fatiguer le plus possible. Il me sort tous les soirs, dans la famille, pour lui donner un coup de main. Nous avons aménagé la chambre pour le bébé. Même Sue s'y met, elle me demande de faire plus d'heure alors qu'il n'y a pas plus de travail. Bree me remplace lorsque je dois aller voir Mr Jenkins. Celui-là a réussi à me pousser à bout.

_Flash back_

Me voici pour mon troisième rendez-vous. Mr Jenkins m'a dit la dernière fois qu'il allait me préparer pour la confrontation et qu'il avait deux ou trois questions encore sur ma vie.

-Bonjour Mr Jenkins.

-Bonjour Bella, installez-vous, il me montre une table pleine d'une montagne de papier, de photos. Il y même des morceaux de nappe de restaurant. C'est incroyable, il écrit n' importe où. Ceci est votre dossier, donc s'il vous prenant l'envie de ranger, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, me dit-il avec sourire.

-Je ne vous promets pas de me retenir.

Il souri.

-Je vous aime bien, Bella. Bon allez attaquons le mauvais côté de la chose… Je vais vous demander de me répondre le plus sincèrement possible. N'essayez pas de réfléchir, répondez c'est tout.

-Bien je comprends. Pas de véto, pas de joker, totale transparence.

-C'est cela. Bella pourquoi avoir choisi l'université de Jacksonville ?

-Ma mère était enceinte et avec sa grossesse à risque, elle devait rester à la maison. Moi cela me permettait d'être avec elle et de pouvoir avoir un logement tout en me formant.

-Donc elle vous offrait un logement en échange de votre attention pour elle.

-Non, mais pourquoi prendre une chambre sur le campus alors que la maison était là. De plus elle ne pouvait pas rester seule, donc cela arrangeait tout le monde.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, ce n'est pas l'amour d'une mère envers sa fille ou vice versa mais bien un échange de bon procédé.

Je grogne mais Edward m'avait prévenu qu'il essaierait de me pousser à bout. Donc calme Bella remets-le à sa place mais avec calme.

-Mr Jenkins, je ne vous permets pas de juger de l'amour entre ma mère et moi.

-Bella, pourquoi avoir un travail en plus de vos études ?

-Cela était important pour ma suite professionnelle. Il est plus facile de trouver un travail lorsque l'on a des recommandations et une expérience.

-Donc encore un moyen de vous permettre d'avancer.

Respire Bella.

-Votre mère ne subsistait pas à vos besoins ?

-Ma mère et Phil nous envoyaient de l'argent pour la maison, la nourriture et le train-train quotidien. Mais ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Alors c'était aussi un moyen de les aider.

-Vous vous qualifiez de mère mais alors pourquoi avoir confié les enfants à une nourrice pendant que vous travaillez sur le campus ?

-En quoi le fait que je travaille m'empêchait d'accomplir mon devoir vis-à-vis d'eux ?

-Vous ne répondez pas à la question ?

-J'y réponds très bien il me semble, ce n'est pas parce que je travaillais deux soirs par semaine que je ne pouvais pas faire mon rôle de Mamoun.

-Allez ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas allée à aucune fête, aucune soirée entre amis, à une confrérie. Vous devez bien sortir un moment ou un autre.

-Bien que j'aurai aimé, le temps que je passais avec eux était plus important. De plus mes devoirs me prenaient beaucoup de temps.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe sur ce cliché ?

-C'est la fête de la confrérie Oméga, et je vais chez la nourrice pour récupérer mes enfants. Il y a eu un jet de gobelet et j'en ai rattrapé un au vol. Non mais, vous insinuez... Oh vos questions commencent à me chauffer les oreilles. Non mais regardez bien le cliché, j'ai encore la tenue de la bibliothèque sur le dos. Vous pensez vraiment que j'irai à une fête habillée de la sorte et de plus j'ai des livres dans les mains. Vous allez me mettre en colère si vous n'arrêtez pas de me chercher.

-Respirez Bella, nous allons continuer. Passons à un autre moment. Pourquoi avoir demandé la garde des enfants ?

-Et j'aurais dû faire quoi, je m'en occupais depuis leurs naissances. J'aurais dû les laisser vivre en foyer alors que mes études étaient finies, et que j'allais trouver un travail. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais réfléchi à cela, ce sont mes enfants.

-Pourquoi les enfants vous appellent Mamoun et non Bella ?

-C'est un choix après une conversation avec Maman. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée de voyage. Les enfants m'ont appelés Maman pour la première fois et Renée a souri. « C'est normal, m'a telle dit tu t'en occupes si bien. Afin de ne pas les perturber, ils devraient t'appeler Mamoun. » Et voilà comment tout a commencé.

-Pourquoi être revenue à Forks après le décès de votre mère ?

-Charlie m'a offert l'hospitalité, et pour moi, il est un soutien important. Je ne voyais plus quoi faire là-bas. La maison, je ne la supportais plus. Je les voyais partout. Donc je suis partie.

-Votre vie a changé depuis que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Comment a-t-elle changé ?

-Et bien j'ai trouvé un emploi, une école pour les enfants, un logement.

-Et sur le plan sentimental ?

-J'ai également comblé ce vide. J'ai rencontré Edward, ainsi que toute sa famille et son entourage. Ils nous ont acceptés sans aucun jugement.

-Votre rôle de pseudo mère a été mis un peu à l'écart, vous sortez plus souvent, vous avez rencontré quelqu'un et vous attendez un enfant. Où sont les enfants pendant ce temps ? Ne les laissez-vous pas tomber pour vivre votre vie ?

À ce moment, il me jette sur la table des photos de moi au Cullen's en salle, sur scène, dans les bras d'Edward, avec Alice dans les magasins, au Book's pendant les travaux et pendant un moment histoire, au restaurant, pendant que j'achète Choupette avec Rob, dans la rue avec Emmett à genou, lors du défilé en robe de marié et après lors de notre câlin interrompu... Des quantités de photos. Je les détails et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je vois rouge.

-Stop, on arrête là. J'ai été plus que généreuse de répondre à vos questions. Mais je ne vous permets pas de remettre en cause mon rôle ou mes sentiments face aux enfants. Je ne suis pas parfaite, cela je le sais. Mais ce que je peux vous dire. C'est que les enfants ne sont jamais restés seuls un instant. Je savais toujours où ils étaient. Et la personne qui en avait la charge à toute ma confiance. Je ne vous permets pas non plus de juger ma mère ou Phil et encore moins la famille Cullen. Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de me juger. J'ai 24 ans. Je suis mère de deux enfants et bientôt trois. J'ai un emploi, un logement et des revenus pour subvenir aux besoins de ma famille. Je ne suis pas là pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières, ma vie est comme cela et elle est très bien. Non mais et puis quoi encore. Elle était où, cette femme lors de leur mariage, lors de la naissance des enfants, lors des noëls, des anniversaires. De leurs voyages. Elle était où lorsque j'allais à l'école ou que je travaillais. Elle était où lors de leurs disparitions, de leurs enterrements ? Non mais elle commence m'énerver. Je suis obligée de dévoiler ma vie pour une femme qui n'était jamais là et qui se présente un beau jour sous prétexte qu'elle a de l'argent. De plus elle ne gère même pas les enfants, elle leur fait du mal, elle les punit, leur fait du chantage. Elle les oblige à l'appelé maman. Et moi je dois rester sage et ne rien dire. Non mais, c'est elle qui leur fait du mal et c'est moi que vous juger. J'en ai assez. Je veux récupérer mes enfants. Jamais je ne remets en cause mes choix, mes options ou ma façon de vivre. Je ne vous dois rien. Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Avant de juger les autres vous devriez vous faire greffer une main supplémentaire pour ranger tout ce foutoir. Est-ce que je vous questionne moi sur la dernière fois que vous vous êtes tripoté et pourquoi ? Non alors vous allez arrêter cette jouissance mentale. Je vous jure que je vais vous rabaisser plus bas que terre si vous n'arrêtez pas ces jugements. Non mais, de quel droit pouvez-vous faire cela ? Vous n'avez donc aucune vie, aucune joie dans votre vie pour faire souffrir les autres. Je vais devoir vous montrer ce qu'est le bonheur d'avoir une famille, de pouvoir compter sur les autres pour un ou deux soirs par mois. Tout cela parce qu'elle m'a fait suivre, a demandé à une personne de me photographier dans mes moindres mouvements. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de me contacter pour faire connaissance avec les enfants. Elle débarque, se présente et elle me dit qu'elle va me les enlever. Vous auriez réagi comment, vous ? Hein Mr « je suis caché sous mes papiers avec mon crayon et mon surligneur ». Allez-vous enfin avancer dans cette affaire. Parce que si elle est trop difficile pour vous, retourner à l'école reprendre des cours. Il me semble que l'histoire est simple. C'est une sorcière à grelot à qui on permet de mener la danse. Mais vous êtes ébloui par sa stupidité ou vous allez enfin retrouver le droit chemin. Vous allez vous lever et remettre ma vie en ordre et me rendre mes enfants au lieu de me poser des questions aussi stupides que celles-là.

-Isabella Swan, calme-toi !

-Me calmer, non mais je vais vous en mettre moi des calme-toi ! Alors celle-là, elle est bonne mais avec vos cinquante années de stupidité vous allez me dire quand me calmer. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vais vous envoyer directement en retraite dans un pays chaud comme pas permis où Hadès va vous y accueillir et vous pourrez emmener vos saletés de questions avec vous. Je vous ferais même un paquet plombé avec des feuilles et des crayons et surligneurs. Non mais que je me calme, je vous interdis de porter un quelconque jugement face aux sentiments et au rôle que j'ai par rapport à mes enfants.

Tout d'un coup je suis toute mouillée. Je le regarde, il a un verre d'eau vide à la main. Mais il m'a arrosé l'enfoiré. Je me rapproche de lui et prends la bouteille d'eau que je lui verse sur la tête. Non mais il est débile ou quoi ?

Il me regarde et se met à rire. Il a un rire communicatif, on dirait le gloussement d'un dindon. Je le regarde et je le vois tressauter sur lui-même alors qu'il rigole. Son sourire prend tout son visage, il est beau. Je le rejoins dans son fou rire. Il se tient à la table, et est obligé de s'asseoir pour se calmer. La secrétaire entre dans le bureau en trombe.

-Mr Jenkins, vous allez b… Mais… vous riez… Oh excusez-moi.

Elle le dévisage et me regarde, elle a un air complètement perdu. Je ris aussi alors elle nous rejoint, je me tiens le ventre. Il faut que je me calme. Je regarde le bureau, il est quasiment fini de ranger. Tout compte fait il n'est pas si mal que cela.

-Bella, cela fait au moins dix ans que personne ne m'a parlé comme cela. La dernière était ma femme. Oh seigneur que cela fait du bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis à bout mais j'avoue que cela en valait la chandelle. Vous avez un débit de paroles impressionnantes.

-Je suis désolée de m'être emportée mais les sous-entendus de cette question, je ne l'ai pas supporté.

-On se revoit la semaine prochaine, je vous donnerai la date de la confrontation.

-Merci, au revoir, je me dirige vers la porte et je me retourne. Oh Mr Jenkins, existe-t-il un moyen de récupérer ces photos ? Elles seront superbes dans mon album de famille.

-Avec plaisir une fois que vous aurez récupérer vos enfants, je vous les donnerais.

-Bonne journée Mr Jenkins.

-Bonne journée Bella et merci de ne pas vous retenir de ranger mon foutoir, puis il me sourit.

Je secoue la tête, je suis toute rouge. Je lui rends son sourire et sors de son bureau.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Aujourd'hui nous somme le 14 février. C'est une date importante pour moi. En effet, la confrontation a lieu cet après midi. Mais pour le moment je vais au Book's. Sue et Bree s'entendent à merveille. Lorsque j'arrive, elles sont au travail. Sue enseigne à Bree les auteurs du XIXème siècle. Les principaux auteurs. Je rigole face au néant de Bree. Les auteurs naturalismes, romantismes symbolismes… Elle est perdue mais elle en veut alors Sue continue. Je range les livres, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Il faut dire que je suis concentrée sur les dernières recommandations de Mr Jenkins.

Le carillon se fait entendre, je relève la tête. Charlie est devant nous. Il m'embrasse et embrasse Sue. Ils sont mignons. Charlie rougit de son comportement.

-Bonjour Charlie, lui dit Bree.

Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle baisse les yeux. Il faudra bien que j'arrive à lui parler un jour. Il est vrai qu'avec toute cette histoire, Bree devient plus proche de Sue et moi je suis devenue comme une espèce de grande sœur pour elle. Sue et elle partagent beaucoup plus de temps ces derniers temps. Elles se complètent et s'apportent tellement.

-Sue, ce soir, je te sors, lui dit Charlie.

-Oh et où cela Mr Swan ?

-Tu verras, peux-tu mettre cette jolie robe noire que j'aime tant ?

-Et ce sera tout pour satisfaire Monsieur ?

Il lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille, Sue rougit et lui tape sur l'épaule. Ils sont adorables, on dirait des ados. Je souris.

-Bella, tiens-moi au courant pour la confrontation, me dit Charlie en sortant.

-Oui papa, merci.

-De rien. Oh hep vous trois, je vous aime.

Bree le regarde, elle a les yeux rougis. Elle baisse la tête.

-Bree, peux-tu venir m'aider s'il te plaît, lui dis-je.

Elle me dévisage, comme si j'allais la manger. Elle regarde Sue qui lui fait un signe de tête et elle s'approche doucement de moi.

-Bree avance plus vite, s'il te plaît.

Elle accélère. Elle se tient debout à mes côtés.

-Peux-tu me porter ce carton en réserve, s'il te plaît, il est trop lourd.

-Euh ! Oui bien sûr Bella.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Bree ?

-Non, je ne pensais pas que c'était pour cela que tu m'appelais, enfin, bon, ce n'est pas grave, je te l'emmène.

-Bree, s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh ce n'est rien Bella.

-Mlle Tanner Bree, je ne serais que vous conseiller de me le dire.

Elle baisse la tête, elle a toujours le carton en main. Elle le pose, elle se met à pleurer. Je la prends dans mes bras, je lui caresse la tête et lui parle tout bas.

-Bree, ma petite Bree, si tu as quelque chose à dire. Libère-toi ! Je ne te mangerai pas.

-Ton père m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

-Et ?

-Et, oh Bella. Je ne veux pas prendre ta place. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes dégagée. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'a dit cela sans attendre une compensation que...

-Calme-toi ma douce. Il n'y a aucun mal à tout cela. Tu sais que je t'aime et je suis heureuse que tu acceptes l'affection de Charlie. Je sais qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'occuper de toi et se serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour cela. Mais je te vois évoluer tous les jours au sein de ce magasin, auprès de Sue. Tu lui apportes tellement. Bree, en aucune façon, tu ne prends la place de quiconque. Tu es une personne à part entière et pas le substitue d'une autre. Tu relèves la tête et tu avances, tu crées ta vie, tes opportunités et si Charlie peut t'aider en quoi que ce soit, il le fera avec tout son cœur. Accepte cela comme un cadeau de la vie et non comme un trop reçu. Tu ne le vivras que mieux.

-Oh Bella !

-Bree, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Bon en ce moment c'est un peu compliqué, mais je trouverai le temps si tu en as besoin.

-Merci, Bella.

-Bon maintenant, emmènes mon carton, il reste du travail.

Elle se redresse, essuie ses yeux et apporte le carton en réserve. Je la regarde partir. Je croise le regard de Sue qui me fait un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu fais les bons choix et tout cela va payer. Je le sais et je le sens.

-Merci Sue.

La matinée se passa calmement à mon plus grand malheur. C'est fou comme les aiguilles n'avancent pas des fois. À croire qu'elles le font exprès, qu'elles ont un sixième sens et qu'elles reculent dès que l'on baisse les yeux. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, celle de les avancer de force. Mais elles arrivent enfin sur l'heure voulue. Là tout compte fait, je voudrais être encore à ce matin. La confrontation est dans deux heures. Il est temps de manger.

-À demain Bella, me disent Sue et Bree.

-À demain et bonne Saint Valentin.

Edward est devant la boutique. Il m'attend contre sa voiture. Je lui souris, et m'approche doucement. Il me regarde avec gourmandise. Oh c'est fou l'effet qu'il me fait. Je me mords la lèvre.

-Prête mon amour ? il m'embrasse.

-Scout toujours.

Il me regarde et sourit. Il m'ouvre la portière et comme toujours attend que je sois installée pour la refermer. J'avoue que l'on s'y fait à toutes ces attentions. Elles me manqueraient maintenant.

Il me conduit jusqu'au loft. Il m'ouvre la porte de la voiture et me tend sa main. Je le regarde, il hausse les épaules. Je sors de la voiture.

Avec toute sa délicatesse, il me prend dans ses bras et me porte dans la maison.

-Bella, je peux te demander de fermer les yeux ?

-Mais Edward...

-S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

-Bien, je m'exécute.

Je sens qu'il rentre dans la maison, il dépose ses chaussures à l'entrée. Il referme la porte de son pied. Il monte les marches, prend le couloir, ouvre la porte. Je dirais la salle de bains. Il y a une odeur parfumée, la lumière est moins prononcée qu'en bas. Il me pose à terre.

-Ouvre la bouche, s'il te plaît.

Je m'exécute.

Il dépose un truc sur mes lèvres, c'est froid. Il le fait rouler autour de mes lèvres. Je connais cela mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier.

-Croque.

-Humm, c'est une fraise. J'adore les fraises.

-Ouvre les yeux mon amour.

Et là devant moi, la salle de bains est transformée. Elle est pleine de bougies, il y a un bain avec de la mousse et un plateau repas fruit sur le côté. C'est magnifique.

-Bonne Saint Valentin mon cœur.

-Merci mon aimé.

Je m'approche de lui et lui prend le cou pour le conduire jusqu'à moi. Je l'embrasse avec ferveur et amour. Il m'autorise l'accès de sa bouche, notre sensuel ballet commence. De ses douces mains, il me déshabille tout en me caressant, je fais de même. Nous ne nous séparons pas nos bouches l'une de l'autre durant notre déshabillage. Il me conduit jusque dans l'eau. Il se pose derrière moi. Je suis bien contre lui.

Nous mangeons tranquillement. J'aime cela. Rien de compliqué mais cette attention est superbe.

-Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? me demande-t-il, tout en me donnant une fraise.

-Bien Charlie est passé, il nous a dit qu'il nous aimait et Bree a pleuré. Tu sais cette gosse a fait un énorme parcours. Elle a encore tellement de chose cachée en elle, il faudrait qu'elle arrive à s'en libérer.

-Sa vie n'est pas des plus simples mais elle s'en sortira. Je le sais.

-Oh et avec Sue, elles s'entendent à merveille. Tu les verrais, elles sont complices. C'est beau à voir.

-C'est une bonne chose. Bella, Mr. Jenkins m'a appelé ce matin, la confrontation se passera au tribunal sous huit clos. Un jugement sera donné aujourd'hui et les enfants seront présents.

-Oh je vais voir les enfants. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé pour me le dire ?

-Il m'a dit que ton portable ne répondait pas.

-Oui il était en réserve. Bon alors la séance est à quelle heure.

-15h30 au tribunal de Port Angeles.

-OK.

Il me masse le dos, que cela fait du bien. Il m'embrasse le cou et ses mains passent sur mon ventre, ma poitrine, et encore sur mon ventre. Il me relève la tête et m'embrasse. Je sens sa dureté contre mon dos.

-Bella, j'ai envie de toi.

-Oh, alors prends-moi.

Il m'embrasse plus assidument, avec plus de profondeur pendant que ses mains caressent mon corps.

Nous nous levons et nous rinçons. Il sort de la baignoire et me prend dans ses bras. J'aime être contre lui. Il nous entoure d'une serviette et nous emmène dans notre chambre. Il me dépose telle une fleur rare sur le lit. Il me regarde, je rougis.

-Tu es si belle.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Il me caresse, me goûte, me découvre encore une fois. J'aime cela. Il prend son temps. Il me fait vibrer sous ses doigts, ses lèvres. Il s'appuie de temps en temps et son corps contre le mien me rend toute chaude. Je suis compatible à la totalité de son corps, comme si nous étions faits pour nous ranger dans une même boîte. J'aime ses caresses, son odeur, sa façon de prendre soin de moi. Il me connaît par cœur. Il sait exactement ce que mon corps va réclamer dans la seconde qui suit. Il descend ses lèvres sur ma poitrine, englobe un de mes seins de sa langue tout en malaxant l'autre. Il me fait me courber.

-Edward, j'aime cela.

Il lèche mon bouton de rose. Introduit un puis deux doigts en moi et commence ses allers-retours.

-Edward, c'est bon.

-Alors régale-toi.

Il vient toucher le point sensible en moi et je me contracte sur ses doigts. Il continue de légers mouvements pendant que je finis mon apothéose et se retire. Il vient se placer sur moi, il m'embrasse. Je le pousse sur le côté et je lui caresse le torse de mes lèvres je descends pour le prendre en bouche. Il a un goût de fraise. J'adore cela. Je fais courir ma langue sur sa longueur, puis le prends totalement en bouche. Je fais glisser sa longueur de plus en plus vite.

-Bella, tu es divine.

Il me redresse et se place entre mes jambes. Il s'introduit en moi et tout en me tenant fait ses allers-retours à une vitesse et à une force magistrales.

-OH Edward.

-Bella tu es si merveilleuse.

Il place sa main sur mon bouton de rose et tout en bougeant, il nous fait passer les portes du Paradis.

Il se retire et nous nous embrassons. Il me caresse tout en se plaçant contre moi. Je sens la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Son souffle est rapide.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime mon aimé, puis je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Je sens des caresses sur mon dos et sur mes cheveux.

-Bella, mon amour. Il va être l'heure d'y aller.

J'ouvre les yeux, il est prêt. Il a mis son costume gris foncé. Cela lui donne un aspect de Monsieur de ce monde.

-Allez beauté, douche et prépare-toi. On a nos enfants à voir.

Je saute de mon lit et me dépêche.

J'arrive dans le salon, il est assis au piano et déplace ses doigts sans toucher les touches.

-Si tu mets un peu plus de pression, le son sortira de cet instrument.

Il se retourne et me regarde avec amour.

-Tu es magnifique, il se lève et vient m'embrasser.

-Alors scout toujours ?

-Prêt. Ramenons nos enfants.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Il a une sacoche avec lui. Nous montons en voiture.

-Edward que fais-tu avec cela ?

-Oh c'est pour Mr Jenkins, notre prochaine affaire.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-C'est pour… reconnaitre les enfants.

-Oh et pourquoi, tu ne me le dis pas alors ?

-Bella, nous en avons parlé plusieurs fois. Je voulais préparer les papiers pour nous faciliter les démarches après.

Je le regarde et lui souris.

-Je suis heureuse que tu t'occupes de ces démarches.

-Je t'aime et je les aime.

-Je sais. Je t'aime d'autant plus.

Nous arrivons devant le tribunal. Il regarde devant lui et se tourne vers moi.

-Si je te demande de rester dans la voiture, tu le ferais ?

Je le regarde, il me fait son sourire un coin. Et je sors de la voiture.

-Bien sûr que non !

Je le rejoins et nous nous dirigeons vers les enfants entourés de policiers et de la femme du service social.

-Mr Cullen, Mlle Swan, ne vous approchez pas, s'il vous plaît.

Edward me retient par la taille alors que les enfants nous appellent. Ils essayent de venir vers nous mais les policiers les dirigent vers l'intérieur.

-Sam, Nessie, on vous aime, ne l'oubliez jamais, leur crie-je.

J'essaye de rester calme mais c'est de plus en plus dur.

-Mamoun, Papou !

-Nous vous voyons tout à l'heure.

La femme reste dehors et nous fait signe de nous approcher.

-Madame.

-Mlle Swan, Mr Cullen, avez-vous les papiers que je vous ai demandé.

-Mr Jenkins vous les donnera après avoir rempli sa part, lui répond Edward.

Je le regarde, il a son regard dur, celui de dirigeant du centre.

Elle acquiesce de la tête et se tourne vers le tribunal.

-Cela facilitera la décision du juge. Je les joindrais à votre dossier. Et espérons que cette histoire soit clôturée au plus vite.

Je ne comprends rien, je les fixe chacun leur tour. Edward resserre sa prise autour de ma taille.

J'attends qu'elle soit hors de portée d'écoute et je le questionne du regard.

-Ne te fâche pas mon amour. Les papiers de reconnaissance seront ajoutés au dossier du juge pour lui prouver notre engagement. C'est un point positif si tu y réfléchis.

-Edward pourquoi me l'avoir caché. Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

-Oh ma Bella, ce n'est pas cela. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines que mon action était poussée par cette femme. Mr Jenkins m'a appelé pour me dire que ces papiers pourront aider pour la décision. Alors comme tu ne voulais pas avancer le mariage pour cette raison, je me suis dis que...

-Edward, ce sont nos enfants, et tu n'aurais pas dû me le cacher.

-Désolé.

Je lui mets un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Aïe, pardon… aïe, oups, Bella je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, ma décision était prise avant tout cela donc que je le fasse maintenant ou un peu plus tard...

-Tu vas adopter les enfants aujourd'hui ?

-Non, mais lorsque tu auras rempli ta partie des papiers.

-EDWARD CULLEN, vous avez intérêt à être plus précis que cela. Sinon je vous jure que je vais vous montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. Il suffit de mentir ou de cacher les choses. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie et si l'adoption des enfants se fait aujourd'hui pour aider l'avis d'un juge, je ne donnerai pas mon accord. Ces enfants m'ont été confié avant votre arrivée dans mon monde, alors il est hors de question que cette déclaration soit effective pour cette raison. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

-Isabella, je te l'ai dit, ne te fâche pas. Il n'est question que de formulaire pré-remplis et ajouter à un dossier. Bien sûr que tu réussiras sans cela à récupérer les enfants mais c'est ma participation à ce combat, alors laisse-moi aider avec les armes que l'on me donne, s'il te plaît.

-Que je ne fâche pas, Mr Cullen, vous m'avez menti. Et tant qu'à votre participation pour ce combat. Elle ne se résume pas à un vulgaire formulaire. Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

-Je vois que tu arrives à ne pas l'énerver avant d'entrée au tribunal, Edward, dit Mr Jenkins en s'approchant de nous.

-Bonjour Mr Jenkins, répliquons-nous d'une même voix.

-Qu'est-ce que veut dire cette histoire de formulaire de reconnaissance Mr Jenkins, je vous pris ?

-Oh cela, bon avant que tu ne débutes ton débits de parole, Bella. Il faut que tu saches que le juge verra une femme de 24 ans, seule, avec bientôt trois enfants. Le formulaire de reconnaissance ainsi que la lettre d'engagement d'Edward pour votre union, permettra...

-Quoi, quelle lettre d'engagement ?

Je regarde Edward et Mr Jenkins avec des yeux d'un noir de colère.

-Edward, vous ne l'avez pas prévenue ?

-Oups.

-Oh non, Mr Cullen, pas de Oups, maintenant.

-Bien tout le monde se calme, nous parlerons de tout cela en temps voulu. Vous voulez récupérer vos enfants ? Alors laissez-moi faire ce pour quoi j'ai été à l'école et ce pour quoi vous m'embauchez. Allez en route. Les femmes d'abord.

Sur ce, Mr Jenkins me tient la main et me traîne vers le tribunal. Edward me fait son sourire en coin.

-Je vais vous le faire passer votre sourire Mr Cullen, vous pouvez en être certain.

Il me regarde avec tristesse et regarde ses pieds. Non mais je vais lui montrer moi, que l'on ne me ment pas.

Nous arrivons dans une salle avec une table et deux chaises.

-Bien vous allez m'attendre ici, pendant que je vais voir dans quelle salle à lieu l'audience. Oh Bella, ne le tuez pas, je vais en avoir besoin et vous aussi pour la suite de votre vie, alors soyez indulgente.

Il sort de la salle en rigolant.

-Bella, je ne voulais pas de blesser. Mais je...

-Taisez-vous, Mr Cullen, où je vais vous mettre mon poing sur ce joli nez.

Il s'approche de moi, il essaye de me caresser le bras, je le retire. Il avance encore. Je me recule. Il me coince contre le mur. Je le pousse de mes bras. Il me regarde fixement.

-Bella s'il te plaît, ne fais pas cela.

Je le repousse alors qu'il essaye encore de me toucher.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et que tu me rejettes maintenant me fait mal. S'il te plaît !

Je le regarde, il s'approche de moi. Il replace une mèche derrière mon oreille. Il me fixe de ses yeux verts. Il pose son doigt sur mon visage et descend le long de mon menton. Je respire fortement.

-Ne me tape pas mais, je suis désolé. Je te promets que je ne voulais pas te mentir, mais c'était ma façon de participer à ce combat. Et de toute manière, tôt ou tard je l'aurais fait, alors pourquoi réagir comme cela ?

-Edward, pour moi, les engagements ne se prennent pas parce que cela a plus de poids dans une balance. Un engagement se fait lorsque l'on est libre de corps et d'esprit. Personne ne devrait donner un accord pour obtenir une chose qui vous est dû. Je ne vois pas mon engagement avec toi comme cela. Je ne veux pas t'épouser pour avoir la garde des enfants. Je veux t'épouser par ce que je t'aime, que tu es l'homme de ma vie et parce que je ne vois pas mon avenir sans toi. Non pas parce qu'un juge me le demande pour plaider une cause.

-Bella, ne comprends-tu donc pas ce que je ressens pour toi ?

-Edward, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'attire en moi. Je suis des plus banale, alors que toi, tu...

Il s'approche et m'embrasse d'un baiser passionné. Un ballet sensuel vient jouer par la suite et une multitude d'étoiles passent devant mes yeux.

-Bella, je t'aime et tu es loin d'être quelqu'un de banal. Tu représentes tellement pour moi. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi. Tu es mon âme sœur et jamais je ne vois la vie sans toi ou les enfants. S'il te plaît ce ne sont que des papiers qui pour moi sont un juste retour des choses, ma façon à moi de dire au monde que ces enfants sont les miens, que tôt ou tard tu seras la femme de ma vie. Essaye de me comprendre, je ne fuis pas Bella, je le dis tout haut et je le dirais à tous ceux qu'ils veulent l'entendre. L'hiver prochain, je te passerai la bague au doigt et ce juge n'y pourra rien mais nous auront nos enfants avec nous, ce jour là. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal de dire aux gens que je vous aime et si cet amour peut aider pour réussir à être heureux. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de mal ?

-Edward, je t'aime, je l'embrasse avec autant de ferveur que je peux.

Il est si sincère dans sa déclaration, cela me fait mal mais lui aussi il m'ouvre à moi. Comment peut-on aimer une personne autant ?

-Mlle Swan, Mr Cullen, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Nous regardons Mr Jenkins qui est accompagné d'une autre personne. Nous nous séparons et c'est toute rouge que je remets mes cheveux et ma robe en état. Edward a ce sourire en coin que j'affectionne tant. Il me donne la main et c'est partie.

-Quoi qu'il arrive Bella, n'oublie pas que demain le soleil se lève aussi sur cette bourgade de Forks, me souffle Mr Jenkins en ouvrant la porte du tribunal.


	40. Chapter 40

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

-Mlle Swan, Mr Cullen, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Nous regardons Mr Jenkins qui est accompagné d'une autre personne. Nous nous séparons et c'est toute rouge que je remets mes cheveux et ma robe en état. Edward a ce sourire en coin que j'affectionne tant. Il me donne la main et c'est partie.

-Quoi qu'il arrive Bella, n'oublie pas que demain le soleil se lève aussi sur cette bourgade de Forks, me souffle Mr Jenkins en ouvrant la porte du tribunal.

**CHAPITRE 40 : Tribunal**

J'entre dans cette salle de bois, il y en a partout, les bancs, les bureaux, les chaises, le pupitre, l'estrade du juge et cette statue de pierre blanche qui représente une femme avec les yeux bandé et la bible dans une main et une balance dans l'autre (la Justice). Elle ressort de pureté face à ce bois foncé qu'il y a partout. Je scanne la salle des yeux, il y a personne en public, normal pour un huit clos. L'avocat de Mlle Degory et cette dernière sont présents sur la table de gauche, Mr Jenkins nous dirige vers celle de droite.

-Où sont les enfants ? demandai-je.

-Ils arriveront dans un instant, il va falloir garder votre calme, Bella. C'est très important.

-Je serai aussi sage qu'une image.

-Il va vous pousser à bout.

-Je le sais mais je suis douée à ce petit jeu.

-Je vous fais confiance.

Le juge et sa cour entre, nous nous levons. Simple mesure d'éducation et de respect. Il se prend pour un roi, mais bon tout le monde joue le jeu alors moi aussi, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire remarquer.

C'est un homme de couleur de peau, chocolat, d'une cinquantaine d'année. Il me paraît être un homme bien comme cela. Il y a aussi une femme qui s'installe devant une drôle de machine, elle tape dessus.

Le reste de la cour s'installe, Mr Jenkins se fait apporter ses dossiers. Ils sont rangés et il me regarde avec un sourire fier.

-Miranda s'est inspirée de votre code couleur, j'avoue que cela est plus facile. Merci.

Je lui souris, j'aurai au moins servi à quelque chose.

Un policier amène une télévision et un magnétoscope ainsi que quatre cassettes.

-Show must go one, me souffle Mr Jenkins.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Monsieur, veuillez accueillir la cour. Le procès Swan, Degory sous le numéro 29765 va débuter en ce jour du 14 février 2008, il est 15h38.

-Mr Jenkins avocat à la cour représente Mlle Swan Isabella et les enfants Mr Degory Sam et Mlle Degory Nessie, pour vous servir votre honneur.

-Mr Sauwer, avocat à la cour représente Mlle Degory Léna pour vous servir votre honneur.

-Bien bonjour à tous, je suis le juge de cet état, Mr Dregg.

Une femme prend la parole, elle explique l'histoire du conflit que nous lie. Elle finit par la phrase, « à la fin de ce procès, il sera décidé par Mr Dregg à qui sera attribuée la garde des enfants Degory. » Cette phrase me met une de ces pressions. Tout va se jouer aujourd'hui et les enfants pourront m'être enlevés dès ce soir. J'en panique, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

Mr Sauwer prend la parole, il se place devant moi et explique au juge que je me suis attribuée la garde des enfants à la suite du décès de leur parents. Il dit que Mlle la pétasse a essayé de rentrer en contact avec moi mais que je lui ai refusé tout contact avec les enfants, il explique au juge qu'il a des preuves irréfutables sur mon mauvais comportement et qu'il a aussi des preuves de mauvais comportement sur mon rôle de tutrice des enfants. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de sauter par-dessus la table et de lui montrer moi comment mon comportement peut être dangereux pour son reste capital vital. Edward me tient la main, il la serre et avec son pouce, il fait des cercles sur le dos de ma main.

Mr Jenkins entre en jeu, il demande d'abord la liste de toutes ces preuves. Ensuite il explique l'apparition soudaine de Mlle Pétasse, il explique mon parcours en accélérer et fini sa plaidoirie par remettre au juge une liste de personne prête à témoigner de ma capacité et de mon rôle de tutrice légale vis-à-vis des enfants.

-Je n'ai pas reçu la liste des témoins de Mr Jenkins, dit Mr Sauwer.

-Oh pourtant elle a été faxée à votre bureau, il y a de cela 48 heures… Tenez voici le récépissé de réception.

Mr Sauwer regarde le numéro, il relève la tête.

-Votre honneur, le fax a été envoyé à mon bureau de Seattle, hors je suis ici depuis une semaine.

-Bien donc vous avez informé votre adversaire d'un autre numéro pour vous envoyer les documents de dernières minutes ?

-Non votre honneur.

-Veuillez noter que la liste a été révélée dans les temps, poursuivons. Mr Sauwer, vous devriez mettre au point un système vous permettant de récupérer vos données, comme le mail par exemple.

Mlle pétasse met un coup de poing à son avocat. Il ne dit rien.

-Je demande à Mlle Swan Isabella de prendre place, Mr le juge, dit Mr Sauwer.

Edward me regarde, il me sourit et me serre une dernière fois la main.

-Je ne te lâche pas du regard Bella, regarde-moi. Je t'aime.

Je tremble, je souffle un bon coup et me lève. Je viens me mettre devant mon siège. Un homme me demande de jurer sur la Bible, je m'exécute en faisant une prière silencieuse que ce Dieu veuille bien m'aider à récupérer mes enfants. Je m'assois, il ajuste le micro.

-Déclinez votre identité, lieu et jour de naissance, s'il vous plaît.

-Mlle Isabella, Marie Swan. Je suis née le 13 septembre 1984 à Jacksonville en Floride.

-Mlle Swan, veuillez me dire depuis quand vous occupez-vous des enfants Sam et Nessie Degory ?

-Depuis leurs venues au monde.

-Pourquoi cela, n'ont-ils pas de parents ?

-Ils en avaient.

-Non Mlle Swan, je veux dire pourquoi dire que vous vous occupiez des enfants depuis leurs naissances puisqu'ils avaient des parents ?

-Oh, et bien Phil, mon beau-père était souvent sur les routes pour effectuer ses matchs de ligue et lors de la naissance des jumeaux, il était en voyage à Los Angeles. Ma mère, a vécu un accouchement difficile donc elle ne pouvait pas physiquement s'en occuper.

-Et combien de temps est-elle restée à l'hôpital après la naissance ?

-Une semaine, je crois.

-Vous croyez, on se souvient de ce moment là, lorsque l'on aime les gens.

-Objection votre honneur.

-Mr Sauwer, veuillez faire attention à ne pas divulguer votre façon de penser.

-Oui votre honneur.

-Mlle Swan, je peux vous appelé Isabella.

-Non.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est Bella, et non Isabella.

-Bien Bella, pourquoi vous être occupé des enfants ?

-Si vous demandez pourquoi je me suis occupée des enfants alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans notre monde, je vous répondrais que c'était comme cela. Je suis leur grande sœur, ma mère ne pouvant le faire, leur père étant absent, je ne me suis pas posée de question.

-N'avez-vous pas reçu de lettre de félicitation pour la naissance des jumeaux.

-Non je n'en ai pas le souvenir, les personnes qui ont félicité cette naissance étaient les membres ou famille des membres de l'équipe de Phil. Ils sont venus lors du repas champêtre et ont félicité les parents lors de ce jour.

-Pourtant ma cliente affirme qu'elle a envoyé une lettre de félicitation. Peut-être est-elle dans les papiers de Phil, avez-vous vérifiez sa correspondance ?

-Déjà, je ne fouillais pas dans leurs documents, et au jour d'aujourd'hui si les lettres étaient dans les papiers de Phil ils ont été réduit en cendre lors de l'incendie de l'entrepôt. Donc je n'ai pas le moyen de prouver ou d'infirmer vos dires.

-Nous reparlerons de l'incendie plus tard, Bella.

Je regarde Edward, il me regarde ne me lâche pas. Il me sourit. Je souffle et regarde l'avocat.

-Bella, comment vous organisiez-vous avec vos cours, votre travail au campus et les enfants ?

-Je les confiais à Mme Biona. Elle était une amie fidèle de ma mère, et elle avait toute notre confiance. Puis je revenais les chercher une fois ma journée finie.

-Qui réglait Mme Biona ?

-Ma mère, elle lui donnait la facture et je faisais le chèque.

-Sur le compte de Mr Degory ?

-Oui il me semble.

-Bien. Vous vous définissez comme une personne aux petits soins pour les enfants, ne les avez-vous jamais laissés chez Mme Biona pour vous rendre à une soirée étudiante, ou autre sortie ?

-Non.

-Même pas une petite fois ?

-Non.

-Veuillez regarder cette photo, il me montre la photo de Mr Jenkins. Je le regarde il sourit. Il me semble que vous êtes à une fête pourtant.

-Tout d'abord, Mr Sauwer je pense que vous avez besoin de lunette ou d'une certaine dose de jugement, je vous signale que j'ai ma tenue de travail et des livres sous le bras sur ce cliché. Alors à moins que la fête soit de courir après mon travail pour récupérer mes enfants, à ce que je vois sur ce cliché je ne suis aucunement en train de m'éclater sur une table ivre morte.

Edward secoue la tête et rigole. Il parle à Mr Jenkins qui sourit.

-Bien admettons, et sur celui-là ? il montre une photo de moi debout sur une table.

Je le regarde.

-Votre honneur, si je puis me permettre. Vous devriez lui prescrire un rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo, sans vous manquez de respect je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je sois debout sur une table en cours théâtral engendre le fait que je sois en pleine fête de campus ?

-Je vous en prie, Mlle Swan, je prendrais en compte votre sollicitude face aux problèmes de vue de cet avocat. Mr Sauwer, avez-vous d'autre photo prouvant que Mlle Swan est effectivement scolarisé au campus ?

-Oh Mr le juge, j'ai d'autres photos montrant Mlle Swan en position plus que compromettante.

-Bien alors continuons.

-Bella, comment avez-vous réagi à la disparition de votre mère et de votre beau-père ?

-Comme tout le monde, je suppose. J'étais sous le choc et triste de cette perte.

-Vous avez fait un scandale à la direction de l'aéroport et aussi auprès des forces de l'ordre public.

-Oui en effet, je venais de perdre deux être chers à mon cœur et personne ne voulait répondre à mes questions. Puis ensuite, ils ne voulaient pas me donner le reste des corps pour que je puisse les enterrer. Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

-C'est à moi de poser les questions ?

-Oh mais bien sûr surtout qu'elles sont finement réfléchies.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien !

-Bella, vous avez gagné un sacré héritage à la mort de ces êtres chers.

-Oui mais tout ne n'appartient pas. La plus grande partie est pour les jumeaux. Il y avait les économies des comptes, les assurances vies, la maison et tout ce qu'elle contenait.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de cet argent ?

-Pour les enfants, je les ai placés sur leurs comptes. Il leurs servira pour leur futur. Ma part m'a permis d'acheter ma voiture, et notre maison.

-Maison qui appartenait à Mme Cullen, votre future belle-mère.

-Oui mais à cette époque, elle n'était pas ma future belle-mère.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire le montant de cette maison ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est mon père qui a fait la transaction avec l'aide d'avocat.

-Quels sont les noms de ces avocats ?

-Votre honneur, j'étais l'avocat représentant pour la partie de Mme Cullen, dit Mr Jenkins.

-Bien prenez note.

-Tout à l'heure vous avez parlez d'un incendie d'entrepôt, pouvez-vous dire ce qu'il contenait ?

-Oh l'entrepôt, il y avait tous les meubles, les souvenirs, tout ce qu'il y avait dans la maison de Jacksonville.

-Et les affaires de Mr Degory.

-Et celles des enfants et de ma mère, Mr Sauwer.

-Pourquoi a-t-il brûlé ?

-Un groupe de mauvais garçons y ont mis le feu.

-Juste le votre.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Objection votre honneur, en quoi cet incendie peut-il nous aider pour la garde des enfants ?

-Par cette action je vais prouver que Mlle Swan a de mauvaises fréquentations.

-Continuez.

-Bella !

-Par vengeance, c'est-ce qu'ils ont dit.

-Vengeance mais de quoi ?

-De l'arrestation de l'un d'entre eux devant le magasin après que j'ai téléphoné à la police. Il frappait comme un fou sur la vitrine alors que le magasin était en rénovation, j'ai eu peur.

-Et pour les autres de la bande ?

-Les autres. Regardez la déposition, je ne leur ai pas parlé.

-Ne savez-vous pas que l'une du groupe portait l'enfant de votre petit ami.

-Oui mais toutes les ex qui ont porté un enfant n'incendient pas les affaires de la petite amie actuelle. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne lui ai pas posé la question donc je ne sais pas.

-Vous avez une nouvelle vie, des amis, un travail, une famille. Vous existez enfin. Je fais vous montrer d'autres photo, veuillez me dire ce que vous y faites ?

-Photo un.

-Je suis au service du Cullen's.

-Suivante.

-Je suis sur scène au Cullen's.

-Suivante.

-J'achète ma voiture avec un ami.

-Ami qui est spécialisé dans l'entraide et la réinsertion des femmes violées.

-En quoi le travail de quelqu'un peut influencer le fait qu'il ait le droit d'avoir des amis ?

-Avez-vous été violée, Bella ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi est-il resté chez vous pendant presque trois semaines ?

-Je me suis cassée la jambe et il était venue m'aider pour le quotidien.

-Et comment vous être vous casser la jambe ?

-Un accident de voiture.

-Votre petit ami, n'était-il pas présent ?

-Non, il était en voyage dans sa famille.

-N'étiez-vous pas séparés lors de cet accident ?

-Oui séparer par la distance.

-Oh Bella, ne jouez pas avec les mots.

Je regarde mon avocat qui me fait un signe de tête.

-Oui Edward devait mettre les choses à plat dans sa tête.

-Alors il vous a laissée alors que vous aviez besoin de lui et que vous étiez seule avec les enfants, votre relation n'est donc pas si fiable que cela, avec un petit ami qui part au moindre problème.

-Edward est parti car il en ressentait le besoin. Il a fait en sorte d'embaucher Mr P pour m'aider pendant son séjour. Donc il a fait en sorte de combler le manque de sa présence, c'est donc bien que le sort de ma famille lui importait.

-Que faites-vous des enfants lors de vos sorties au Cullen's ?

-Le plus souvent c'est la maman d'Edward qui s'en occupe.

-Oh comme cela est pratique, un petit ami, qui vous apporte tout une famille pour vous permettre de vivre votre vie d'adolescente.

-Encore un jugement de votre part Mr Sauwer, le juge vous a demandé de garder toute cette incompréhension humaine pour vous il me semble !

-Suivante.

-Oh je suis dans une ruelle, je me défends contre ces hommes, ils avaient des projets que je ne partageais pas.

-Vous avez appris à vous défendre d'après le compte rendu d'hospitalisation.

-Ils voulaient me violer, je me suis juste défendue.

-Suivante.

-Encore dans une ruelle, je me défends toujours.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez souvent confrontée à vous défendre Bella ?

-Oui, et si vous remarquez, ils sont plus nombreux.

-Oui et votre groupe aussi.

-Oui j'ai travaillé avec les forces de l'ordre public, je faisais la chèvre.

-Où étaient les enfants ?

-Ils étaient dans ma future belle-famille à l'abri.

-Et vous avez joué votre vie alors que vous pensiez être seule pour ces enfants, que seraient-ils devenus si vous n'aviez pas gagné ?

-Leur avenir était exprimé dans un document confié à Mme Cullen. Mon père et Edward prenaient en charge les enfants. Mais je suis là.

-Et vous étiez enceinte lors de cette manœuvre ?

-Oui.

-Et vous avez mis votre grossesse en jeu.

-Et j'aurai dû faire quoi, ils voulaient se venger et la proposition d'une date m'arrangeant, ne m'a pas été proposée. Mr Sauwer, en quoi cette question est intéressante pour les enfants ? J'ai fait ce qui me semblait bon, ils étaient dans un lieu sécurisé, avec le meilleur avenir en cas de problème. Dites-moi le photographe n'a pas jugé utile de venir aider une femme enceinte en détresse, il est où celui-là ? Vous ne pensez pas que cela est contre éthique, non.

-Bien parlons des enfants, vous vous dites une tutrice pour eux. Que leur avez-vous apporté à part un déménagement, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle école et de vous voir moins souvent car vous les confiez à d'autre personnes ?

-Ces enfants sont en bonne santé, ils sont bien élevés, ils ont de la réparti, ils sont bien éveillés, propres. Ils ont une maison avec tout le confort, une tutrice et une famille pour les entourer. Voilà ce que je leur ai apporté.

-Et un Papou.

-En effet cela fait parti de nos projets.

-Bien j'en ai fini avec mes questions, Bella.

Je souffle, Mr Jenkins me fait un signe de tête et un sourire. Je me dis que je n'ai pas mis d'œuf pourris dans le panier.

Il demande une pause car étant enceinte les besoins humains se font sentir.

À mon retour, Mr Jenkins est en face de moi.

-Bella, pouvez-vous me dire ce que représente les enfants pour vous ?

-Je les ai depuis leur naissance, j'ai vécu les maladies, les poussées dentaires, les premiers pas, les premiers mots, les premiers chagrins. J'essaye de faire d'eux des être responsables, autonome et avec une bonne morale. Ce sont mes enfants, ils ne sortent pas de mon corps mais l'amour que j'ai pour eux est d'autant plus grand. Je suis responsable de ces enfants. Et si plus tard, ils deviennent des citoyens honnêtes, travailleurs, j'aurai accompli ma mission.

-Pourquoi vous confiez ces enfants après tout vous allez créer votre famille ?

-Ils sont ma famille, et jamais je n'aurai fait ma vie avec une personne qui ne les accepterait pas comme les seins. Edward et la famille Cullen ont complètement adoptés les jumeaux. Ce n'est pas négociable, pour moi, ils sont ma vie.

-Je le sais Bella, mais vous deviez le dire devant témoin.

-Je comprends.

-Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Mlle Degory ?

-Je suis triste pour elle, elle a perdu un frère. Mais jamais elle n'est jamais venue dans la famille. Elle n'était pas présente au mariage, à la naissance, lors des fêtes. Phil n'a jamais parlé d'une sœur. Et pendant l'héritage, il n'a jamais été question d'une sœur. Elle a débarqué un soir, en se présentant comme la sœur de Phil et elle m'annonce qu'elle allait prendre mes enfants. Non mais j'aurais dû réagir comment ? Elle ne s'en est jamais soucié et aujourd'hui qu'ils ont de l'argent sur un compte, elle arrive au galop. Non je ne peux pas laisser faire cela.

-Si elle vous demandait un droit de visite pour les enfants ?

-Non, elle est arrivée. Elle les a pris, en racontant des mensonges. Elle leur a fait subir une séparation difficile de leur vie et sans leur expliquer. Je garderai son adresse et s'ils le demandent plus tard je leur transmettrais mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je suis en colère contre cette femme qui les force à l'appeler maman. Ils ont une mère, et ils savent très bien qui elle était. Lors qu'ils le demanderont, je répondrais à leurs questions, mais concernant Phil, son enfance, seule cette femme pourra leur répondre, c'est pour cela que je tiens à garder son adresse. Mais ne m'en demander pas plus.

-Je vous comprends.

Je vois le juge faire un hochement de tête.

-Dernière question Bella, votre avenir vous le voyez comment ?

-Je vais continuer de travailler, de rentre le soir et de m'occuper de mes enfants, ma famille.

-Je parlais sur le plan sentimental.

-Oh nous allons nous marier, et nous voudrions qu'Edward adopte les enfants, nous leur en avons parlé, ils étaient d'accord. Ils ont même choisi leurs parrains et marraine. Je suis pressée de les retrouver.

-Merci Bella.

Je me relève et revient m'asseoir à ma place.

Edward me tient contre lui, il embrasse mon front. Je me place un peu plus contre lui, j'ai besoin de le sentir, sa chaleur, son odeur. Je pose sa main sur mon ventre, le bébé bouge. Il rigole dans mon coup.

-Tu as été parfaite mon amour.

-J'espère que cela suffira.

-Mlle Degory, veuillez prendre place.

Tout comme moi, elle jure sur la Bible et vient s'asseoir sur la chaise de bois. Elle donne son identité :

-Mlle Degory Léna, née le 17 juin 1963 à Los Angeles

Je la regarde. Je me penche vers Mr Jenkins.

-Phil ne m'a jamais parlé de sa vie à Los Angeles, sa famille venait de Floride.

Il hoche la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il se redresse et s'approche vers elle.

-Mlle Degory, pouvez-vous me raconter votre enfance en quelque mots ?

Elle raconte une enfance heureuse, elle parle de son frère de ses parents qui étaient fortunés.

-Où travailler-vous ?

-Oh je ne travaille pas, je vis de l'héritage de mes parents et de la perception de rente.

-Quand son mort vos parents ?

-Il y a 26 ans.

-Bien et vous avez perçu l'héritage en totalité ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Et votre frère ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle commence à se dandiner sur sa chaise.

-Comment avez-vous appris l'existence des enfants de Phil ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre qui me disait que mon neveu et ma nièce vivait à Jacksonville.

-Quand ?

-Un mois après le crash de l'avion.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris contact ?

-Je ne les connaissais pas et Phil venait de disparaître alors j'ai préféré engager un détective qui m'a fourni toutes les réponses que je voulais.

-Avant cela vous ne saviez pas que votre frère avait des enfants ?

-Non.

-Donc pas de lettre de félicitation de naissance ?

Elle regarde son avocat, il se frotte la tête. Je secoue ma tête et la fusille du regard.

-Non.

-Bien au moins une question de résolue. Dites-moi, financièrement, il semble que vos comptes soient plus tôt en perdition ?

-Oui, j'ai placé mon argent sur des actions qui n'ont pas tenues le coup mais je vais me rattraper.

-Bien, vous savez que l'argent que possèdent Sam et Nessie est bloqué jusqu'à leurs 21 années révolues ? Comment comptez-vous élevez ces enfants ?

-Je ne sais pas avec la rente, ils ne doivent pas dépenser beaucoup d'argent ils sont si petits.

-Bien. Mlle Degory, vous vivez seule ?

-Oui, j'ai bien des amis mais ils ne restent jamais à la maison.

-Et ce Mr ? il lui tend une photo, d'un homme jeune.

-C'est Brys, il vient pour s'occuper de mon intérieur.

-Et la nuit aussi, deux fois par semaines, votre maison est si grande que cela ?

Elle rougit et baisse la tête. Non mais je rêve, elle entretient un gigolo. Mes enfants. Oh mon Dieu. Je la fusille du regard.

-Changeons de sujet, en quoi seriez-vous une bonne tutrice pour ces enfants ?

-Oh et bien, la jeune fille à tous les atouts pour rentrée à l'internat de Californie, elle a un bon caractère, elle est modelable et a une bonne culture générale. C'est une bonne petite. Le garçon lui c'est une autre histoire, je pensais plutôt à l'envoyer à l'école militaire de New-York. Ils vont le rendre plus apte à suivre un ordre. J'avoue qu'avec celui-là, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal. Celui-là si je puis me permettre, n'est pas aussi bien élevé que sa sœur, elle me fixe en disant cela. Edward me retient je vais lui bondir dessus.

-Ah oui et comment faites-vous lorsqu'il ne vous écoute pas ?

-Oh très simple, mon père faisait cela, dans sa chambre sans manger. Je peux vous assurer qu'au troisième repas, il se tait et mange.

-OH MON DIEU !

-Mlle Swan, veuillez garder le silence, dit le juge.

-Excusez-moi.

Il me fait les gros yeux, et je lui fais un sourire en coin.

Edward me ressert de plus en plus contre lui. Il me chuchote des paroles mais je ne l'écoute pas.

-Reprenons.

-Merci Mr le juge.

-Mlle Degory, même question que pour Mlle Swan. Que feriez-vous si elle vous demandait un contact avec les enfants ?

-Oh et bien je pense que je lui enverrais les enfants pendant les vacances scolaires. Après tout elle les a élevés, c'est leur grande sœur.

-Bien alors pourquoi lui avoir refusé de les voir durant ces quinze jours ?

-Il fallait que l'on apprenne à se connaître et Mlle Swan appelait tous les jours alors le contact était là.

-Mlle Swan téléphonait tous les jours ?

-Oui à 19h pétante et ceux pendant un quart d'heure, puisque nous mangeons à 19h30.

-Comment réagissaient les enfants ?

-Et bien ils étaient près du téléphone. La petite répondait plus souvent puisque le garçon était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Je grogne, le juge me fait les gros yeux.

-Et quel était leur comportement après ?

-Calme, le garçon...

-Il s'appelle Sam.

-Mlle Swan, ne me forcez pas à vous donner une amende.

Elle me scrute et reprend :

-Sam, donc, finissait de raconter une histoire de coming à la sœur. Je ne la connais pas mais à la fin ils chantaient une horrible chanson et se trémoussaient dessus.

Je souris et Edward me regarde.

-Tu me l'expliqueras ?

-Non ils vont te le montrer.

-Mlle Degory, qu'avez-vous appris de ces enfants durant ces quinze jours ?

-Oh et bien, la fillette...

-Nessie.

-Oui Nessie, quel drôle de prénom quand même. Mais bon...

Et là un clash se fait dans ma tête. Je me penche vers l'aide de Mr Jenkins.

-Nessie était le surnom de la grand-mère de Phil.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-À cent pour cent.

Il le note sur un papier et le donne à Mr Jenkins. Il le lit et se retourne pour avoir confirmation. Je lui fais un signe de tête.

Elle finie son monologue sur les attraits de Nessie.

-Mlle Degory, comment s'appelait vos grand mères ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mr le juge, Mlle Degory peut-elle répondre à cette question sans en poser une autre s'il vous plaît.

-J'espère que la réponse va aboutir sur quelque chose ?

-Moi aussi.

-Mlle Degory, elle regarde son avocat qui la fixe du regard.

-Madame Switter Jane et Mme Degory Kelly.

-Mr le juge puis je m'entretenir quelques secondes avec ma cliente ?

-Rapidement.

-Merci.

Il se retourne vers moi et me demande le nom de la grand-mère concernée, je lui réponds. Il me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil. Il se reporte sur Mlle Degory.

-Mlle Degory, connaissez-vous une certaine Mlle Degory Nessinda ?

-Oh oui, nous avions le même nom de famille, mais mes parents n'ont jamais eu de filiation avec cette famille.

-Mr le juge puis-je approcher ?

-Je vous en prie.

Il s'approche et attend l'avocat de Mlle Degory, il murmure quelque chose et cette dernière dit :

-Ce n'est pas possible, vous m'avez dit avoir tout vérifier. J'ai deux horribles gamins dans ma maison et ils ne sont même pas de ma famille.

Je me redresse mais Edward me colle contre lui.

-Calme-toi mon amour.

-Si elle insulte encore une fois mes enfants, je vais la mettre en bouillie.

Il me caresse le visage. Mr Jenkins revient avec un sourire d'Enfer. Il chuchote quelque chose à son aide et ce dernier sort de la salle.

-Bien à la vue de ce dernier élément qui me semble d'une importance capital, je fais juger cette affaire.

Je retiens mon souffle. J'ai le cœur qui palpite à cent mille à l'heure. Le moment est venu. Mais arrête de nettoyer tes lunettes et dis-moi la sentence.

-Mlle Swan, je suis désolé.

Oh merde, mes larmes arrivent sur mon visage.

-Du désagrément occasionné par cette histoire. Il semblerait que le détective et l'avocat n'aient pas fait leur travail. Il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre les enfants et Mlle Degory. Donc toute cette affaire n'aurait pas dû prendre une telle ampleur. Je vous restitue donc légalement vos enfants. Vous êtes responsable légalement et devant Dieu de ces enfants. De toutes manières je vous les aurai rendus. Les vidéos et vos témoignages faisaient déjà pencher mon jugement.

Je me lève et embrasse Edward. Il se retire de moi. Et me fait signe que l'on nous regarde.

Je suis rouge tomate. Mr Jenkins et le juge ont un sourire qui s'efface vite.

-Mr le juge, concernant toute cette affaire, je tiens à procéder à quelques mise au points, dit Mr Jenkins.

-Oh mais vous connaissant, je n'en espérais pas moins. Rendez-vous dans mon bureau, Mr Sauwer suivez-nous.

La porte s'ouvre, mes enfants sont là. Je me jette sur eux et les embrasse. Oh mon Dieu comme cela fait du bien. Edward nous rejoint et nous faisons des câlins, des bisous, des caresses tous ensemble. Nous avons les larmes de joie sur notre visage. Je me sens complète. Ils sont de retour.

-Nous rentrons à la maison Mamoun, me dit Sam.

-Et tu ne repartiras plus jamais, il pleure et je prends sur moi. Edward attrape Nessie.

L'aide de Mr Jenkins nous conduit dans la petite salle de notre arrivée.

-Vous devez attendre, les papiers.

-On ne bougera pas, nous sommes ensemble alors prenez le temps qu'il faudra.

Nous les touchons, les respirons, les embrassons. Oh mon Sieu je suis aux anges. Il peut neiger demain sur cette bourgade de Forks, tant que nous sommes ensemble je m'en fous.

Edward m'embrasse.

-Bien jouer mon amour.

-Oh mais je n'y suis pour rien.

Mr Jenkins revient avec son aide. Je lui saute dans les bras.

-Merci de m'avoir rendu ma famille, je vous aime tout compte fait.

Il rigole.

-Bella, asseyez-vous une minute.

Je me calme de mon euphorie. Il a un tas de papiers en main.

-Signez cela, c'est pour reconnaître légalement les enfants. Plus jamais personne ne pourra vous les enlever et même si une personne de la famille revient d'outre-tombe, ils ne pourront pas vous les enlever.

Je regarde Edward et lui tend le stylo. Il me regarde et sourit.

-Sam, Nessie, vous voulez que je vous adopte aujourd'hui ?

-Oui papou.

Il me regarde, met sa main sur ma nuque et m'embrasse. Un baiser plein de tendresse. Je sens les larmes couler de son visage.

Il se retire et se penche sur les papiers, il signe et me tend le stylo et je signe à mon tour.

-Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant ceux-ci. Ils sont destinés à porter plainte contre le détective qui vous a pris en photo, d'une part il y a effraction de votre vie privée, mais il y a aussi non assistance à une personne en danger, je signe. Encore une bonne chose de faite. Et enfin, ceux-ci, sont contre Mlle Degory, elle a menti pour vous faire enlever vos enfants.

Je regarde Edward, il me fixe et me fait un signe de tête. Je signe.

-Dernière bonne chose de faite.

-Mr Jenkins, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

-Oh elle va être jugée et elle devra faire des heures de travail d'intérêt général, et vous allez toucher une belle compensation. De plus, le procès n'étant pas justifier, elle doit régler mes honoraires.

-Oh bien. Alors nous sommes libres ?

-Oui Bella, il m'ouvre ses bras et je me jette dedans. Profitez de votre nouvelle vie, Bella. Vous le méritez.

-Vous allez enfin arrêter de me vouvoyez.

-Marché conclu, si tu viens me voir de temps en temps au bureau.

-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour ranger ce foutoir.

Il rigole et me rend à Edward qui lui serre la main. Il regarde les enfants et leur sourit.

-Allez sortons de ce lieu, il nous ouvre la porte et c'est tous liés les uns aux autres que nous sortons du tribunal.


	41. Chapter 41

les personnages appartiennent a stephanie Meyer

**Encore un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction**

-Allez sortons de ce lieu. Il nous ouvre la porte et c'est tous liés les uns aux autres que nous sortons du tribunal.

**CHAPITRE 41 : Fin**

Nous ouvrons les portes et toute la famille est là devant nous. Il y a les Cullen mais aussi Charlie, Sue et Bree, Jack et Leah, Robert et Krysten et Angela et Ben, et la team boy au grand complet.

Les enfants courent pour les rejoindre. Esmée me prend dans ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous mes enfants.

Je vois Edward serrer la main de mon père. Ils se sourient mutuellement. C'est magnifique.

-Je vous ai réservé le Cullen's ce soir, lance Emmett.

Je le regarde, il se triture les doigts.

-Viens là gros bêta et prends-moi dans tes bras, il relève la tête et me porte pour me faire tourner. Doucement l'ours, où je vais accouchée maintenant.

-Pardon, petite souris.

-Ne t'excuse pas de m'aimer.

Je lui embrasse le dessus du crâne. Je vois Mr Jenkins s'en aller.

-Et où comptiez-vous aller Mr Jenkins ? dis-je le plus fort que je peux en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches.

Il se retourne et nous regarde.

-Bella, vous avez une victoire à fêter, moi mes papiers attendent.

-Parce que vous pensiez partir comme cela. Non mais je rêve, je vais vous faire ramener votre postérieur avec nous. Il est hors de question que vous nous laissiez comme cela. Vous allez réellement finir par me mettre en colère. Je vais vous implanter des neurones, moi. Venez par ici et on se tait. Je vous ai dit que j'allais vous montrer comment on se comporte en famille. Non mais je rêve, et d'abord comment votre mère vous a-t-elle prénommée ?

Il se rapproche sous le regard moqueur des autres. Edward lui tape sur l'épaule. Il lui sourit.

-Désiré, chuchote-t-il.

-Quoi oh non pas possible, non non non. Cela ne reflète pas l'homme que vous êtes. Bon allez venez Désiré, on va vous baptiser.

Il secoue la tête et se met à rire.

L'équipe adverse sort. L'avocat est en train de se faire incendier par sa cliente. Les enfants se rapprochent de nous. Nous les prenons contre nous.

-Vous restez avec Papou, j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Edward me retient par la main. Je le regarde, il me lâche.

-Bella, ne la tue pas.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention.

Je me dirige vers elle.

-Mlle Degory.

Elle se retourne et m'aperçoit. Elle me regarde avec une haine dans les yeux. Je m'approche d'elle son avocat se place à ses côtés.

-Vous Mr Sauwer, veuillez avoir la délicatesse de vous écarter de mon chemin, il me semble que vous avez des papiers à rédiger donc commencer votre écriture part là-bas, il va pour répondre et en croisant mon regard et le regard de ma famille derrière, se décale sur le côté. Je soupçonne les gars de m'avoir un peu aidé en arrière plan. Mlle Degory...

-Mlle Swan je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Oh mais vous allez prendre le temps, sinon je vais vous y forcer. Je peux vous certifier que vous préférerez vous y plier de vous-même.

Elle me regarde et ne dit rien.

-Bien pour commencer, vous êtes une personne très difficile à cerner. Si réellement, vous avez un frère, il serait peut-être temps de vous rapprocher de lui au lieu de faire souffrir des familles. Il pourra peut-être vous aider à réchauffer ce cœur de glace. Maintenant, si je vous vois vous approcher de mes enfants, je vous promets de vous montrer mon aptitude à me défendre. Ce que vous avez fait est inhumain, vous avez fait du mal à mes enfants. Vous devriez avoir honte et leur présenter vos excuses pour cela. Et vous allez le faire. Je ne conçois pas qu'une personne de votre éducation ait pu se conduire comme cela. Oh j'allais oublier, mais ceci n'est qu'un aparté. Les enfants ne viennent pas au monde pour être placé dans un internat ou une école de jeune fille. Au lieu de trouver le moyen de vous enrichir, vous devriez penser à vous ouvrir au monde. Maintenant et pour la dernière fois de votre vie, vous allez vous présenter devant mes enfants et leur dire combien ils ont embelli votre vie durant ces quinze jours mais que malheureusement vous vous êtes trompée. Je vous accompagne.

-Je ne vais pas faire cela.

-Si vous préférez que je vous y conduise en vous traînant par la potiche qui vous serre de cheveux, je peux le faire.

Elle me questionne du regard et en voyant mon regard froid, elle s'avance vers les enfants. La famille se joint derrière eux. Elle s'approche et les regarde.

-Vous voulez un petit coup de pouce, Mlle Degory ? lui lançai-je.

-Je suis désolée du mal que je vous ai fait, les petits. Je ne vous embêterais plus. Je me suis trompée, votre père n'était pas mon frère.

-Et bien si votre frère a des enfants, vous ne devriez pas les enlever comme vous l'avez fait pour nous. Au revoir madame, lui dit Sam.

-Je vous aime bien, mais je préfère ma Mamoun, lui dit Nessie. Au revoir Madame.

Elle les regarde et se redresse pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

-Je pense que je vais reprendre contact avec ma famille une fois toute cette histoire terminée.

-Bonne route à vous, lui répondis-je.

Elle se retourne et part en direction de son avocat.

Edward m'encercle de ses bras. Il embrasse mon épaule.

-Petits scouts, toujours prêts pour la soirée ?

-Plus que jamais.

Je prends la main de chacun de mes enfants et me dirige vers la voiture d'Edward.

-Rendez-vous au Cullen's.

Nous y voilà, nous sommes passés à la maison pour déposer les affaires des enfants. Nous entrons dans le Cullen's.

Nous sommes tous là. Une bonne soirée s'annonce Emmett et Ben sont derrière le bar. Une banderole est accrochée « Welcome to the family ».

Ils vont servir l'apéritif.

À notre arrivée, la famille applaudit, je sens le rouge monter sur mes joues. Les enfants ont un énorme sourire. Ils avancent en saluant, on dirait des stars sur un tapis rouge. Edward et moi les regardons. Nous rigolons de leurs prestations. Ils sont si heureux. Ils sont en ligne devant nous et commencent la danse de la victoire. Ils se trémoussent en se déhanchant tous ensemble. C'est une super vision. Même Mr Jenkins se lie à cette danse.

Jasper leur montre deux tabourets de comptoir. Ils grimpent dessus et tout en regardant Emmett et Ben, ils cirent. « kakolac »

Emmett met en route la musique de Bieber et Usher « SOMEBODY TO LOVE ». Il se déhanche sous les rires des enfants. Il lance un shake à Ben qui le rattrape in extrémiste sous le rire de tous. Il jongle avec les deux parties du shaker, ils se renvoient un morceau et Ben finit avec les deux shakers donc les quartes morceaux sous les encouragements des enfants. Emmett attrape le lait et après avoir taper sur le comptoir récupère ses deux moitiés. Ils mettent le chocolat puis verse le lait. Ils referment le shaker et commencent une danse désarticulée pour secouer le shaker. Ils nous font rire. Ils ouvrent le shake et le casse chacun dans leur verre. Les enfants applaudissent. Ils sont heureux.

Ben nous sert notre apéritif et nous levons nos verres en l'honneur de cette merveilleuse journée.

Esmée et Sue nous ont préparé le repas. Ce soir c'est hamburger frites. Un vrai repas de fête. Les enfants sont ravis. Tu m'étonnes !

Elles nous servent de concert pendant que nous sommes tous autour du comptoir. Désiré regarde tout cela avec affection. Je le regarde, il est en conversation avec Charlie et Carlisle. Il peut être civilisé des fois. Cela fait du bien de le voir en dehors de son travail.

-Désiré, dit Alice, il faut vous trouver un autre prénom.

-Alice, lui réplique sa mère.

-Quoi, ne me dit pas que lorsque tu le vois, Désiré est le prénom qui te vient aussitôt ?

-Je ne le dirais pas, mais c'est le prénom que sa mère a choisi, tu dois le respecter.

-Moi, je vote pour Klarc ou Gabble.

-Oh oui Gabble Jenkins, non cela ne va pas.

Une multitude de prénom s'enchaîne sous le regard amusé de Désiré. Esmée le regarde et lui fait un sourire désolé. Il rigole.

-Dans ma jeune enfance, je me présentais comme étant Arthur Jenkins, le terrible.

-Alors va pour Arthur, cela vous va mieux que Désiré, il sourit fièrement.

La tradition du tour de table se met en place.

Alice nous dit qu'elle a été convoquée par le directeur de l'hôpital pour une nouvelle tenue à nœuds aux fesses.

Jasper nous dit que le nouveau de l'autre fois est en fait un petit génie. Il est en train de le testé pour voir ce qu'il a en lui. Il serait passionné par les confédérés. C'est l'époque qu'affectionne Jazz. Il est ravi.

Emmett nous rappelle la soirée de samedi, spéciale Saint Valentin avec notre défi. Il l'explique au nouvel Arthur Jenkins. Ce dernier dit qu'il viendra voir cela. Je souris, il se prend au jeu.

Rosalie, elle nous parle de l'expédition de la semaine prochaine, la visite de la boulangerie. Elle a l'air ravie.

Sam lui parle de sa semaine chez la folle, comme il l'a surnomme. Apparemment il préfère dévoiler les bêtises faites que les sentences. Je ne dis rien, mais cela fait mal à entendre. Il a souffert. Jazz lui tape dans la main et Rose lui sourit.

-Tu vois tatie Rose, j'ai fais tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Je la regarde, elle l'embrasse et me fait un sourire en coin. Je ne dis rien. Après tout cela est fini, alors on s'abstiendra pour cette fois.

Ben lui raconte sa rencontre au comptoir d'un musicien, Emmett l'a autorisé à monter sur scène, il est bon.

Angela nous dit qu'au centre le projet défilé fait encore parler de lui et que les ados sont sur un autre projet mais elle n'a rien compris. Un film ou un truc de ce genre. Elle a remplacé Edward pendant ses absences, alors elle le regarde et il lui sourit. Je sais qu'il la laissera gérer ce projet. À chacun son bébé.

Nessie elle raconte qu'elle a un amoureux, il s'appelle Jacob et il est trop beau. Je sens qu'Edward se dresse à cet aveu. Je lui serre la main. Il est nouveau dans sa classe, il vient de la réserve.

Jack qui est assis à ses côtés, lui confie qu'il gardera l'œil sur le petit Jacob. Il parle de la réserve, les bungalows sont presque tous loués pour cet été. Il est ravi. Il organisera des randonnées.

Leah dit qu'elle en a marre de se confondre avec les baleines. Nous rigolons et Esmée lui demande si elle a choisi sa façon d'accoucher. Elle lui réplique que la chamane le fera à l'ancienne avec l'accouchement par voix basse à l'aide du tissu.

Carlisle relève la tête, il grimace mais ne dit rien. Esmée lui demande si elle pense prévenir une ambulance en cas de danger. Mais Leah a déjà tout prévu. Ce qui nous rassure un peu, je dois dire.

Arthur est à la suite, il raconte comment d'une parole, j'ai fait bouger le procès. Il est sûr que nous aurions gagné mais le procès étant annulé par cette erreur juridique, il est ravi d'avoir une fois de plus mis sa raclée à Sauwer. Il ne l'aime pas.

Charlie lui parle de Seth, il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la séparation. Il faudrait que j'aille le voir.

Sue elle dit à tous qu'ils vont avoir un enfant. Je redresse la tête. Elle me fixe et Charlie est rouge tomate. Nous les questionnons du regard et Sue nous informe que Bree a accepté de devenir leur fille après le mariage.

Je me lève et m'approche d'eux. Tout le monde est en mode observation silencieuse. Je me penche vers Bree et la serre dans mes bras. Elle pleure de cette étreinte. J'enlace Sue, la félicitant pour sa fille. Tant qu'à Charlie, je le serre de toutes mes forces, il grimace.

-Bella, serre moins fort s'il te plaît.

-Cela, c'est pour la cachoterie, je suis heureuse pour vous mais tu aurais dû me le dire. Et le ring m'est interdit alors tais-toi et souris, je le serre encore plus fort.

Il rigole et m'embrasse.

Robert dit qu'il part pour une nouvelle mission et que samedi il ne pourra pas être avec nous pour le défi. Nous comprenons tous et moi plus particulièrement.

-Fais attention à toi, lui dis-je.

-Bella, j'ai survécu à toi alors plus personne ne me fait peur, maintenant. Il rigole.

Krysten dit qu'elle travaille avec une nouvelle recrue. Dans le monde des histoires enfantines. Elle fait un tabac. Elle me regarde et sourit. Je suis toute rouge. Elle dit qu'elle est montée en grade et ne doit s'occuper que d'elle exclusivement. Je suis étonnée. Edward et Sue me sourient. Ils savent bien que c'est de moi dont on parle. Je suis heureuse pour nous.

Esmée parle de son chantier personnel. Elle veut faire une piscine dans son jardin. Elle a déjà les plans de prévus et attend les gars pour diriger cette équipe.

Edward parle de son retour au centre. Il dit qu'il va travailler sur un projet perso. Je le regarde.

-Oh non ma douce, cela est secret.

Bree nous dit qu'elle va retourner à l'école pour suivre un cursus littéraire avec pour le domaine artistique la photographie. Nous sommes fiers d'elle. Elle reprend sa vie en main et de la bonne façon.

Moi, je commence par remercier tout le monde de leur soutien, et leur annonce que je vais me mettre en pause sous les conseils de mon médecin. Tout cela m'a fatigué. Je dois me reposer pour avoir un beau bébé. Edward m'embrasse et Carlisle lance un :

-Merci seigneur, elle écoute enfin ce que je lui dis.

Toute la tablée se met à rire.

Nous prenons notre dessert sous les rires et les blagues des uns et des autres.

La soirée se prolonge en beauté sous la bonne humeur et la musique. Comme à l'accoutumé, chacun monte sur scène seul ou en groupe. J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons jamais été séparés. Ma famille, elle est divine.

Au petit matin, Edward nous ramène à la maison. Il porte les enfants chacun leur tour, je dois faire attention.

Que cela fait du bien de les voir dans leurs lits. Nous restons sur le pas de la porte pour les regarder dormir. Je suis bien, complète.

-Bella, j'ai besoin de toi, me dit Edward. Je le regarde. Il me prend par la main et s'approche de la chambre. Je rigole. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, me dit-il.

Il ouvre la porte de notre chambre et me fais asseoir sur le lit.

-Fermes les yeux.

-Edward c'est la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Et peut-être pas la dernière, me dit-il de son air coquin.

Je m'exécute. Je ferme les yeux. Je l'entends farfouiller dans son bureau, puis dans l'armoire. Je tends l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il fait.

-Oh non miss Swan, on ne triche pas.

Il fait du bruit ouvre la commode, la referme. Il le fait exprès, je le sais.

Je le sens s'approcher de moi avec ses pas de félins. Il se positionne devant moi.

-Bella, ouvre tes yeux s'il te plaît.

Je découvre la chambre où des pétales sont éparpillés sur le sol et sur le lit, des bougies sont allumées. Il a mis Norah Jones en fond sonore. Il me regarde et me tend sa main. Je la prends, il me serre à lui et me fait danser au son de la musique. J'aime cela. Il me berce, de ses pas, me fait tournoyer autour de lui. Je passe même sous son bras pour me réfugier contre son torse.

Il m'embrasse.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends.

-Je suis là.

-Depuis combien de temps je rêve de partager ma vie avec une femme telle que toi. Oh mon amour. Je t'aime à en mourir. Et aujourd'hui est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

-Pour moi aussi, il m'embrasse tout en continuant de me faire danser. Il est doux attentionné, amoureux comme je le suis.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre cela en arrivant avec mes enfants dans cette petite bourgade de Forks.

Je le vois encore debout dans cette ruelle pendant que je faisais la danse de la victoire avec mes enfants. Et dire que toute cette histoire a commencé par la honte de ma vie.

J'y ai trouvé un équilibre, une situation, un futur mari qui se joindra à moi sous la blancheur de Forks. Un bébé est en route pour nous rejoindre dans notre bonheur. J'ai aussi une famille. On dit qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille mais moi, je l'ai choisie et je la crée. Quelle chance. Ils sont géniaux. Oh bien sûr il a fallu que je leur fasse passer des moments inoubliables mais ce sont eux qui m'ont appris à m'ouvrir, à aimer, à accepter de faire confiance aux autres. Et oui, c'est ma famille et nous sommes heureux, des projets, des envies, des paris et sentences encore à faire. Et mes enfants, une nouvelle sœur. Même mon père a appris de mon histoire.

Malgré les merdes de la vie, il est vrai que demain le soleil se lève aussi sur cette bourgade de Forks.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime mon aimé.

Et nous commençons notre ballet sensuel.

FIN

Et voilà le mot de la fin. Ils vécurent heureux et auront un fils.

Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivi dans ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a apporté un peu de bonheur et un minimum de voyage. Je me suis éclatée sur certains passages. D'autres un peu plus difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qui traîne dans ma tête. Merci à tous pour les alertes, les reviews, et le reste. Un grand merci à Galswinthe pour la correction de mes nombreuses fautes. **(N/R : pas de quoi c'était un plaisir ^^)**

À bientôt de me lire.

FC : Fée Clochette.


End file.
